Growth
by silenceeverything
Summary: Oneshot series centred around the growth of Hanna and Caleb with appearances from all the Liars and their significant others. Haleb with Spoby, Ezria & Emison. Rated T/M. Future fic, semi-canon with 6B. Spaleb never happened.
1. A Billion Degrees

**My first PLL fic, so please be gentle. I've just watched all of PLL in a month, so I'm late to the game, but holy crap I haven't shipped a couple this hard in 5 years. Haleb better be endgame.**

A Billion Degrees

It was almost 1pm on a sunny Friday afternoon when Caleb walked through his front door. "Hanna?" He called, throwing his keys into the dish on the side.

"In here," A tired voice called back.

Grinning to himself, Caleb wandered down the hallway to their open plan kitchen and lounge. The sight that greeted him made his idea of taking a half-day's leave from work feel ridiculously genius. Flat on her back and gazing up at him through her doe-like eyes was a half-naked and flushed Hanna Rivers.

"Hey beautiful," He murmured, moving round to the front of the couch before bending down to place a meaningful kiss on her lips. Pulling away from her, he pushed a stray piece of hair that had fallen down from her ponytail behind her ear. "Not that I'm complaining," He began, brushing his hand down to rest on her small, but growing and evident baby bump, "But why are you only wearing my t-shirt?" He smiled at her, before leaning down to press a tender kiss to her bump.

Hanna sighed and ran her hands through Caleb's short hair as he lovingly greeted their unborn child. "In case you haven't noticed, it's about a billion degrees outside and baby told me it's too hot," She pouted, pushing her hair back from her face. Since when had Rosewood experienced this type of heat wave in June?

"Hot is one word for it," Caleb smirked as he moved back up to place another slow, leading, probing kiss on Hanna's lips. She moaned as he began to move on top of her, one hand on her belly, the other knotted in her hair as the open-mouthed kisses became deeper and deeper. He couldn't get enough of his wife and when she was pregnant something just flipped inside of him.

With a gentle nudge, he pulled her up and moved her over to his lap, one leg on either side of his, the life they created together resting gently in between them. "You taste like chocolate ice cream," He murmured, running his lips down to her collarbone.

"Caleb," She whispered as he began to nibble just on that one spot that drove her crazy.

"How long have we got 'til goober wakes up?" He asked in hushed tones, his hands running to the hem of her t-shirt, pulling it up and over her head before throwing it lazily over the back of the sofa.

"He's not here," Hanna explained breathlessly, quickly de-clothing Caleb's upper-half too. He paused and looked at her questioningly, his hands resting on either side of her waist as they both attempted to regulate their breathing. "He's at my Mom's, she wanted to take him to the zoo," She added, reaching for Caleb's belt-buckle.

Caleb didn't say anything, just stared at her adoringly before bringing her lips back down to meet his. "Good," He eventually said, raising his hips to help her pull down his jeans, "I have more time to take in my beautiful wife," He added, his hands running down her shoulders and then further to her bra hook. "Especially, when baby has given her the most incredible –"

"Caleb!" She exclaimed, cutting him off before he could finish his sentence.

"I'm just saying," He grinned, unhooking her bra with the skill of a master, "You had amazing boobs before babe, but right now they are out of this world,"

She grinned back down at him and rested her forehead on his, "You're lucky that sounds endearing right now," She said before reconnecting their lips as his hands moved around and dragged her bra straps down. "I love you," Hanna whispered as they both helped to pull each other's underwear down. This pregnancy had got her feeling so mushy inside.

Caleb pressed a gentle kiss to her lips as he entered her, both of them groaning at the familiar feeling of being complete. "I love you too," He whispered in her ear as she began to move up and down on him. "You're amazing," He added, trailing hot-opened mouth kisses from the shell of her ear, across her glowing cheekbones, to her waiting lips as she continued to create pleasure for the both of them.

She broke off their kisses as he began to thrust up to meet her movements, unable to contain the moans that had built up in her throat. "Oh my god, Caleb," She managed to find air in her lungs to let out the breathy words. "I'm close."

Finding all the will power in his body, Caleb stilled her on top of him, gently rearranging them so that she now lay on her back, with him on top of her. Grabbing a cushion that had fallen on the floor, he kissed her as he encouraged her to lift her butt for him to slide it under. Gasping at the new depth, Hanna wrapped both her legs around his waist as he began to move inside her again.

"I'm gonna come," She whispered like a closely guarded secret, her eyes squeezed shut as Caleb continued to pleasure her with slow, deep movements. Her hands moved to hold her head before Caleb recognised and felt the familiar signs of his wife going over the edge tightening around him and reaching for him blindly. Leaning down to connect their lips once again, it wasn't long before he joined her in the familiar place of unadulterated pleasure.

Taking a few minutes to catch their breath, Caleb pulled out, encouraging her to move onto her side so that he could lie beside her. "That was amazing," He said, one hand resting on her butt as he slid his other arm underneath her head to tangle in her hair. "Remind me to take Friday afternoon off every week," He murmured, placing a tender kiss on her lips as she pouted up at him.

"I think baby would kill you," Hanna said, her eyes fluttering shut as tiredness overtook her. "We've now reached a billion and one degrees." Caleb let out a small laugh, tucking a piece of sweaty hair behind her ear as she finally drifted off for a nap.

"It was worth it," He whispered, before resting his eyes too, just for a second…

* * *

Ashley thought it was odd how quiet it was when she used her spare key to let herself into Caleb and Hanna's house. Throwing her keys into the dish on the side, she let go of her grandson's hand as he ran off into the familiar setting.

"Logan, can you see Mama or Daddy?" She asked, following him down the hallway.

"Momma!" He squealed as Hanna and Caleb's naked bodies came into view, racing over to the sofa to pull himself up.

"Oh dear lord," Ashley exclaimed loudly, whipping her body around to face the wall. "Hanna! Caleb!" She snapped, hoping to bring them from their nap. If that hadn't done it, the small fingers and toes that were trampling over Caleb's body soon did.

"Fu-dge," He exclaimed, sitting bolt up right and grabbing onto Logan as the little boy nearly fell off the sofa. They didn't even have a throw over them.

"Wus going on?" Hanna murmured as she came to.

"Momma," Logan called again, scrambling to reach Hanna, completely unaware of the predicament he'd caught his parents in.

"Hi Logi," She whispered, her eyes still shut as she felt Caleb shift his weight and get up. As he riffled around to find his boxers, he couldn't help but stop and watch as Logan bedded down in his place and cuddled against Hanna before closing his eyes.

Caleb threw a blanket over the two of them before pulling on his jeans. "Ok, safe to turn around."

Ashley turned and walked over to him. Placing a kiss on his cheek in greeting, she reminded him why exactly he'd taken the afternoon off. "Doctor's appointment in one hour, don't forget," She said before flitting out of the room and leaving the young family to it, a huge smile on her face.

Caleb walked over to the sofa and bent down to press a kiss to each of their foreheads. He rubbed Hanna's shoulder gently to try and rouse her. "I'm going for a shower, when I come back down you'll need to get up," He whispered in her ear.

"Okay," She mumbled in response before he disappeared upstairs and let them sleep for another 20 minutes.

* * *

"Hanna Rivers," The nurse called. Caleb stood with Logan in his arms, holding his hand out for Hanna to take before leading them down the hallway to the examination room. "Okay, how are we doing today?" Nurse Katie asked with a smile as Hanna got herself comfortable on the bed.

"Good," Hanna replied, "Struggling to cope with the heat a bit," She added, her cheeks flushing as Caleb scooted his chair closer and reached his arm round her shoulders, interlinking their fingers.

"And who is this little visitor we have with us?" She asked Logan who was intently looking around from his perch on Caleb's lap.

"Say hi bubba," Caleb encouraged, squeezing the toddler's waist.

"Hi," He muttered, giving a small wave before smiling and burying his head into Caleb's chest. Both Hanna and Caleb laughed as shyness overcame their usually outgoing two-year-old.

Katie smiled at the three of them, "So apart from the heat, anything else we should be concerned about?" She asked, as Hanna lifted her top for her to spread some gel over.

"Not that I can think of," Hanna responded.

"Good," Kate said reassuringly, pressing the transducer into Hanna's belly. "Well, here we are at 20 weeks," She said, moving the transducer over Hanna's bump. "I know you had some problems earlier in the pregnancy, but from what I'm seeing we are halfway there with a very healthy baby," A loud heartbeat filled the room, as both Hanna and Caleb stared at the screen in awe – it never got old. Caleb squeezed their interlaced fingers, leaning down to press a kiss against the side of her head. "Last time, baby was being shy and we couldn't see what sex you're having, but I've got a pretty good view now – do you want to know or keep it a surprise?" Katie asked and looked over at the parents expectedly.

"What do you say, Logi?" Hanna asked, "You wanna know if you're getting a brother or sister?"

The little boy scrambled to join Hanna on the bed. He nodded furiously as Caleb ensured he sat comfortably next to his Momma. "Looks like we're finding out then," He said with a smile, pushing Hanna's hair back off her face.

"Okay Mommy and Daddy, baby number two is a girl."

Caleb's face lit up like the Cheshire cat as Hanna's eyes began to water with emotion. He couldn't resist and pressed a tender kiss against her lips. "We both wanted a girl," Caleb said.

"No, we both wanted healthy," Hanna retorted.

"Healthy but with a vagina," Caleb smirked. Hanna scowled at him – she knew he was right. He couldn't help himself and leant over to kiss her pretty little frown away.

Katie laughed at the two of them, "Let me print you guys some pictures. All vitals are looking good, I'm happy with her rate of growth so I'll see you in a month for another ultrasound. Dr. Monroe will probably be here then too."

Hanna wiped the gel off her belly and then sat up with Caleb's help. "You excited bubba? You're getting a baby sister!" She tickled Logan's tummy, making him laugh with glee.

"Momma and Daddy are pretty damn excited, that's for sure," Caleb said, unable to resist connecting their lips. When they pulled away, Hanna grinned back up at him, not breaking their connection until Katie handed them the scans.

"Shall we go see Grammy and tell her the news?" Hanna asked Logan, letting Caleb scoop him up before she pushed herself off the bed.

"Yeah!" Logan exclaimed with glee, throwing his hands in the air. "I wove Grammy,"

"Babe, she literally saw us butt naked today – can we at least leave it 'til tomorrow?" Caleb asked, taking her hand and leading her down the hallway to book her next appointment.

"Unless this baby got in here via immaculate conception, she knows we have sex." Hanna said bluntly as the receptionist printed off a reminder card for her.

"Knowing about it and seeing the aftermath of it are two very different things."

"She really wants to know, and we should say thanks for looking after Logan today. My mom doesn't hold onto stuff like this. God knows what her sex life's like with Ted."

Caleb grinned, "And just too many pictures being created in my head right now."

"Calm down horny-boy," Hanna teased. She paused and took his hand, pulling him in front of her. "If you're not careful, I'm going to have to heat to a billion and two degrees to take your mind off this."

Caleb laughed. "Trust me, I wouldn't be complaining." He said, pressing one more kiss against her lips before they went off to tell everyone about the new baby girl who would soon be joining their family. "It's words like that, that got baby girl in there in the first place."

* * *

 **Let me know what you think! Logan is pretty cute so I may add more oneshots with him in and new baby girl of course.**


	2. Baby Shower Brooding

**Thanks for all the very kind reviews on the last chapter. I love this little family so much, all I want to do at the moment is write about them.**

 **But honestly, if Caleb doesn't end up at prom I will kill the writers.**

 **Read on for a little insight into baby girl's baby shower with an appearance from all the Liars...**

 **Baby Shower Brooding**

"Where was baby Rivers conceived?" Aria Montgomery asked the room full of women, currently divided up into two teams. Both teams huddled round pads of paper and discussed answers whilst Hanna and Aria sat there drinking pink lemonade. "Spence," Aria said, indicating for her team to start.

"Myanmar," Spencer said, flipping her pad over to reveal their answer before smiling smugly across at Emily.

"Em?" Aria probed.

Emily sighed and flipped over her paper, "Her car?"

"Em, seriously?," Hanna started, "How many times did I tell you about the room literally in the jungle," She said deadpanned, placing a hand on her belly as the baby kicked.

"I get confused between that one and when you went to Montecito," Emily tried to explain.

"We weren't even trying in Montecito!"

Spencer shot Hanna a look, "Were you even trying in Myanmar?" She asked.

Hanna's eyes widened in defense, "No, but we weren't not trying," Hanna said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It was our anniversary, we were gonna have a lot of sex," She added, leaning forward from her chair to grab a pink wafer biscuit. "Besides we haven't even had car sex in like, over a year, and you would know because I tell you about it,"

"I'm pretty sure you had car sex just before you went to Myanmar," Emily argued, "You went to go for cupcakes for Aria's engagement party,"

"Is that why your car was parked outside my house for half an hour before you came in?!" Aria exclaimed, shooting Hanna a look.

Hanna glared at Emily, "You weren't supposed to find out," She murmured.

Aria stood and took the pens and paper off Spencer and Emily. "Seeing as we clearly don't know enough about Hanna's sex life, let's move onto the next game," She said, raising her eyebrows as she handed out pink post-its for everyone to write down their guesses for the baby's weight.

Murmurs broke out as everybody began to discuss the size of Hanna's bump and the implications it had for the baby's size. Hanna checked her phone quickly – she really wanted Caleb to get back already. In fact, she'd wanted him there in the first place but she had a sneaking suspicion the girls had told him to get lost. "Did you tell Caleb to stay out of the house?"

"Han, Caleb will literally be here in 5 minutes," Spencer said to placate her, forcing her to stand.

"Stop avoiding the question," Hanna said as Spencer whipped out a measuring tape from her back pocket and wrapped it around her bump. "Are you measuring me?" She asked, horrified.

Spencer looked up at her from her kneeling position, "What?" She said, "I want to win,"

"How heavy was Logan again?" Emily asked as she whipped out her own tape measure and began to measure Hanna's bump from top to bottom.

"8 lbs 3 oz," Hanna replied, not really listening, as she typed out a quick text message to Caleb.

 _Hey, it's Spencer. My phone's died, so using Hanna's. We're wrapping things up so feel free to come back whenever._

2 minutes later she heard the front door go, followed by scampering feet before a blur of chestnut hair launched himself at her. "Hi baby," She cooed, scooping Logan up and pressing a big fat kiss against his lips. The little boy erupted in a fit of giggles as Hanna blew a raspberry against his neck. "Go say hi to Aunty Emmy, she needs some lovin'," She added, placing him back on the ground, watching as he ran over to Emily who'd just scribbled down her guess.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer asked Caleb as he walked into the room.

"Erm, following the instructions in your text," He said obviously. "What's wrong with Emily?" He asked, before greeting Hanna with a kiss.

"I didn't send you a text," Spencer said confused.

Hanna grabbed his hand and pulled him closer, answering his second question, "She's getting all prissy cos she got confused between Montecito and Mayanmar," She replied, completely ignoring Spencer as she checked her phone.

Caleb shot Hanna a confused look as Ashley walked over and greeted him with a hug, "The question was where was baby Rivers conceived," She explained, "And it has led to me knowing far too much about my daughter's sex life."

He continued to look confused, "We weren't even trying in Montecito,"

"Thank you!" Hanna exclaimed, throwing her arms up in adulation.

"But were you technically trying in Myanmar?" Spencer asked, "And seriously, what text?"

"Well no, but we were obviously gonna have a lot of sex," Caleb responded.

"Thank you again!" Hanna cried, feeling content as Caleb wrapped his arms around her bump from behind.

"And seriously, the one you sent me from Hanna's phone," He added, shooting Spencer a look as he finally realised what his wife had done.

"Okay, you two spend way too much time together," Aria said as she brought in a tray of pink cupcakes. "I never want to repeat the exact same sentence as Ezra 10 minutes after him… Ever,"

"I'll take that as a compliment," Hanna smiled, tilting her head to one side slightly as Caleb pressed gentle kisses on her neck. He placed one final kiss on the shell of her ear before guiding her back to her chair, where he promptly sat and pulled her onto his lap.

"That was a naughty text," He whispered in her ear, "I was under strict instructions," He added wrapping his arms around her. Hanna shrugged and tried to act innocent, "Did you have fun anyway?"

She nodded and ran her hand over his shoulder. "But why do baby showers have to be all girls?" She questioned, "I missed you," She pouted, begging him silently to kiss her. He readily obliged and pressed, one, two, three kisses on her lips.

"Oi, bed buddies," Spencer exclaimed, "We don't need a reenactment of how she was conceived,"

Everybody laughed as Hanna finally pulled away. She sighed as she picked up a cupcake, "He wants me, there's nothing I can do about it,"

"It's true," Caleb laughed in agreement as she broke off half her cupcake for him. "Lo, you want some?" He called to their toddler, who looked up from his perch on Emily's lap. Logan nodded, scrambling his way over to his parents. "A little bit, okay?" Caleb said, holding out his half for Logan to take a bite. The little boy chewed before opening his mouth for more.

"Last one," Hanna instructed, cupping the back of his head as he placed his hands on each of their legs.

"We better get out of here, leave you ladies to it," Caleb suggested, encouraging Hanna to stand.

"Nooooo," Hanna whined, "Can't you stay?"

Caleb looked around at the room full of women rather uncomfortably. He wanted to stay, he really did, but Spencer, Aria and Emily had all but threatened him to stay away. "Lo, you wanna go hang with Uncle Toby and have boy time or stay with Momma?"

"Momma," He whined too, holding his arms up, wanting to be picked up.

"Oh for the love of god, will you just sit back down." Spencer said, "I want to win the next game and that can't happen with two out of three Rivers about to cause a flood of tears."

Caleb sat back down on the chair and pulled Hanna back onto his lap, smiling smugly. He placed a hand under Logan's butt to help him climb up onto Hanna's lap, before pressing a kiss against her cheek, "It was never in doubt," He whispered, before Aria began to discuss suggested baby names…

* * *

"You know," Caleb began as he lay on their bed later that night, "Some of these names aren't that bad,"

"Like what?" Hanna asked from the other side of the room, where she sat at her vanity in nothing but a white t-shirt, rubbing lotion into her skin.

"Emma?"

"Pretty," She agreed as she tied her hair up. It was still ridiculously hot and she was finding it increasingly hard to sleep at night – Caleb's t-shirts had been absolute lifesavers. "But it's too close to Emily," She said, standing up and moving over to the bed, lying on top of the covers before Caleb pulled her closer.

"Addison?" He suggested, plucking another card out of the jar.

"Why don't we just go right out there and swap that 'd' for an 'l',"

Caleb laughed, "Okay, maybe not," He agreed, placing the jar on his bedside table. Rolling back over, he repositioned himself so that he was at eye-line with Hanna. "What do you like?" He asked seriously, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

Hanna thought about it for a minute before glancing up at him and sighing heavily, "I don't know,"

"You don't know?"

"I doooon't knoooow," She repeated, dragging out her words as her hands came to rest on his chest.

He smiled, stroking her cheek, "Okay, well how about a middle name?" He could tell she was holding something back from him as she avoided eye contact. She didn't say anything, so he continued, "I was thinking…" He started, "What about Ashley?"

"After my Mom?"

"Well… yeah," He said, lacing their fingers, before bringing them up to his lips. "I mean, she's done a lot for us, and she's crazy about Lo,"

Hanna grinned at him, "I love it," She said, pressing a kiss to his lips. "I wanted to suggest it but…"

"But what?" Caleb laughed, "Why didn't you?"

"We completely avoided parent names with Logi and I didn't want to bring up anything uncomfortable,"

Caleb rolled onto his back and pulled her closer to rest her head on his chest. "No offense babe, but neither of us have the most amazing fathers," He said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as she hooked one of her legs over his. "And I love your Mom, and she's always supported us."

"Not always," Hanna said, grinning up at him.

Caleb grinned back at her, tilting her head so he could place a kiss on her lips. "If your Mom hadn't have thrown me out," He began, kissing her again, "We wouldn't have had –"

"– the most incredible night," Hanna finished, grinning so big at him, he felt his heart would burst.

Caleb cupped her cheek and pressed his lips against hers, nudging her nose with his as his kisses probed deeper. He pulled away and ran his hand down her side, "You better sleep, your Mom wants to go for breakfast tomorrow,"

"But what if I don't wanna sleep?" She smiled, her fingers dancing up his chest to his lips.

"Tough luck, our baby needs a well rested Momma," He said as she tried to hide a yawn. He leant over and turned off the bedside light, "Love you," He added.

"Love you too,"

* * *

It was almost 10am when Hanna woke up. The coolness of the sheets told her that Caleb had been up for a while, probably sorting out Logan. Having tossed and turned for most of the night she was glad Caleb had let her sleep for as long as she wanted once she finally drifted off – he was right, their baby did need a well rested Momma and Hanna appreciated all the sleep she could get at the moment. She pushed herself out of bed and went to grab a shower, picking out a black maxi skirt and grey blouse for their breakfast date with her Mom. Whilst she was starting to feel pretty big, she could at least still look good.

"Daddy da monster," She heard Logan say as she descended down the stairs, finally ready for the day. She looked over at the couch and smiled at her two boys who were engrossed in the cartoons on the TV. Caleb was flat on his back, Logan draped over his chest with his sippy cup hanging down from one hand, dripping the occasional droplet of water onto Caleb's top.

"Hi," She greeted, bending over the sofa to place a hand on Logan's back.

"Hi Momma," Logan said, his eyes fixed on the screen.

"Hey gorgeous," Caleb replied, sitting up and taking Logan's sippy. "You sleep okay?"

"Uh huh," She said, accepting his kiss. "Thanks for letting me sleep in. What time are we meeting my Mom?"

"I pushed it back to 11.30. I wasn't sure what time you'd be up,"

"Great," Hanna replied. "Hey goober, you gonna give me a proper greeting?" She said, ruffling Logan's hair as he finally tore his eyes away from the TV.

"Hi Momma," He said again, standing up on Caleb's lap, and reaching his arms over the back of the sofa for Hanna who scooped him up. "I'm hungwee," He whined as Hanna carried him over to the counter top and sat him down on the edge.

"Good job we're going for food with Grammy," She said, grinning at him as Caleb walked over to them.

"You want pancakes?" Caleb asked tenderly, leaning down to rest his elbows on the counter top, his chin resting on his hands, so he could look directly at his little boy. Logan's face went into shock, his mouth forming an 'o' before he nodded eagerly. Both Hanna and Caleb laughed at him, "You ready to go?" Caleb asked Hanna, placing a hand on the small of her back as Logan reached over and wrapped his little arms around Caleb's neck.

"Let's go."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Caleb stood outside the Rosewood Grille, trying to comfort a bawling toddler who refused to go inside. When they'd come to the Grille the previous week, Logan had thrown a small tantrum, but they'd put it down to him being tired, especially after he'd fallen asleep soon after. Now though, Caleb was beginning to think Logan had a big fat stinkin' problem with one of their favourite restaurants.

"What's wrong, bubba?" He soothed, cupping the back of his head against his neck. He could tell Hanna was looking at him with concern through the window as spoke to her Mom and ordered for all of them. She moved to stand up, but Caleb shook his head at her as Logan finally began to calm down. "You want pancakes?" He asked quietly. "Why don't we go sit down with Momma and Grammy?"

"Kay," Logan agreed with shaky breaths, "No chair," He spluttered out, big crocodile tears running down his cheeks.

"You don't wanna sit in your high chair?" Caleb hushed him as Logan shook his head. "That's fine," He whispered, "Let's go see Momma," He encouraged, finally able to walk through the door without a screaming two-year-old.

"Everything okay?" Hanna asked, concerned, as Caleb sat down opposite her with Logan cuddled against his chest.

"Yeah, it's fine," Caleb reassured her. He glanced at the high chair and shook his head, mouthing 'no chair' at Hanna.

Hanna quickly caught on and grabbed a waiter's attention. "Hi, sorry, can you take the chair away? We don't need it anymore." She instructed, before the waiter did as requested.

"Logan, we ordered pancakes," Ashley cooed trying to bring him round.

"Nana cakes?" Logan asked, his bottom lip still wobbling as Caleb turned him around on his lap so he faced Hanna and Ashley.

Hanna smiled at him, leaning over the table to wipe away the last few stray tears. "Yep, Momma ordered banana pancakes for you, is that good?" Logan nodded, picking up a crayon that had been left on the table for him, before starting to colour.

As soon as he became immersed, Ashley shot both adults a questioning look. "What was that all about?" She asked, sipping her coffee.

Caleb sighed, running a hand through Logan's hair. "Lo had this thing last year where he freaked out every time he had to go in his high chair," He said, holding his hand out as Logan handed him a yellow crayon.

"He grew out of it and was fine if we all sat down at the same time," Hanna explained, as their food arrived. "But he's clearly freaking out about something now,"

"You know," Ashley began as she cut up her French toast, "You were exactly the same Han,"

"Probably because you didn't bring me my food quick enough," Hanna said, deadpanned, watching as Logan, with the help of Caleb, shoved a forkful of pancake into his mouth. She wished she felt that hungry, but for most of this pregnancy she'd struggled to feel hungry enough to get the right amount of food and nutrients. She'd ordered a bowl of granola and fruit, and a smoothie but right now, she couldn't even think about touching the food. Her body had probably gone into shock from the amount of food she'd consumed at her baby shower. "Anyway," She said, forcing a sip of the smoothie down, "We do actually have something to tell you,"

Ashley looked at both her and Caleb inquisitively, "Go on," She urged.

Caleb cut up another bit of pancake for Logan before starting, "So, we haven't really decided on any first names for baby girl, but, we have decided on a middle name,"

"Ashley," Hanna said, getting straight to the point, "After you."

There was a short silence as Ashley processed what they said. Logan, sensing the change in atmosphere, paused from shoveling food in and looked up. "Mommy?" He asked, reaching his hand out for her.

"It's okay Logi," Ashley said, "Grammy was just shocked, that's all. Shocked and completely honoured," She added, sending a watery smile Hanna and Caleb's way.

"It's what we both want," Caleb replied softly, a reassuring hand resting on Logan's belly as he shifted on his lap.

"You mean a lot to us, Mom," Hanna added, forcing down some more smoothie.

"Well this means more than you can ever imagine." Ashley laughed, her eyes watering.

"Gwammy, are you sad?"

Ashley shook her head, and took a bite of her French toast, "No baby, I'm really happy,"

Caleb craned his neck to press a kiss against Logan's forehead. Stealing a bit of his pancake, he said, "Everybody's happy, Lo," and he meant it.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it, can Logi get any cuter? Please review!**


	3. To Kill A Bride - Part I

**Holy haleb guys, 14 reviews for the last chapter, thank you so much! As long as you all keep reading this I'll keep writing it and as long as Tyshley keep providing us with these amazing snapchats I'll keep getting plot seedlings.**

 **Hanna's outfit in this one... Haleb at a wedding.**

 **Enjoy Part I below, Part II to follow relatively soon!**

 **To Kill A Bride - Part I**

Logan Nathaniel Rivers felt like he was having the best day of his short life so far. His Aunty Ari had come over earlier that day and given him some serious lovin' and at the present moment in time, he was sat on the kitchen island countertop with a huge bowl of chocolate cupcake mix in front of him. "Mommy," He called to Hanna, who was pacing at the other end of the island, on the phone to someone. He really, really wanted to dip his fingers in and then lick them clean.

"One minute baby," She responded, holding her finger up as she continued to listen to whoever was on the line. Logan continued to stir the mixture diligently, his little tongue poking out as he concentrated hard on the task at hand. Hanna walked over to him and rubbed his back to indicate he was doing a good job, "Aria," She snapped, "Why are you not listening to me?! Everything is ready for tomorrow," Hanna repeated, pinching the bridge of her nose as Aria continued to freak, before she finally hung up.

Trying to forget about the bridezilla one of her best friends had turned into, she focused back on her toddler. "Hey, good job goober," She cooed at Logan as she looked into the chocolately bowl. "You wanna help Mommy scoop the mixture into the holders?" She asked, bringing the baking tray over.

Logan nodded, taking the spoon Hanna handed him, before letting her guide his hand between the bowl and cupcake cases. "You are doing such a good job," Hanna praised, looking up as she heard the door to Caleb's office open. She caught glimpses of Caleb showing Ezra out, baby monitor in hand, before he disappeared up the stairs.

He reappeared 5 minutes later, just as Hanna and Logan scooped the last dollop of cupcake mixture into the final case. "Look who I found wide awake," He announced, holding almost three-month-old Mila with her back against his chest so she could take in all of her surroundings.

Logan held his hands out for his baby sister and Caleb duly obliged and brought her over, letting Logan place a gentle kiss against her cheek. "Mimi," He said as Hanna came over with a spoon for him to lick the bowl with.

"Caleb look," She said, grabbing her iPhone to snap some pictures of her two babies interacting, "Her whole face just lights up when she's with him," She grinned, watching as Mila reached her arms out to grab at Logan.

"Momma!" He exclaimed as she grabbed onto his finger.

"She's loving you Logi," Hanna added, flipping her iPhone to video to record the sweet moment between the two – only made sweeter when Caleb ran his hand through Logan's hair and pressed a kiss against the back of Mila's head.

In that moment, Hanna didn't care about recording this moment forever; she just wanted to be a part of it too. She put her phone down next to Logan's forgotten spoon and walked over to the three of them, hopping up on the counter next to Logan. He promptly scooted over onto her lap, still holding his hands out for Mila to grab as Hanna reached around and cupped the cheeks of her baby girl before giving her a big fat kiss.

"Where's my lovin'?" Caleb smirked, forcing her legs open to allow him to stand in between them, the two littlest Rivers squished between them.

"Right here," Hanna whispered, her hands running up to tangle in his hair as she placed a hot, open-mouthed kiss on his lips. He grinned at her as she pulled away, before being unable to resist and pulling her in for one more.

"Daddy you squidgin' me," Logan giggled, forcing Caleb to pull away. He bit his lip as she moved Logan off her lap, jumping down to load the cupcakes into the oven.

"How was Ezra?" Hanna asked as she grabbed the spoon she'd gotten for Logan and handed it to him.

Caleb sent her a look, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close. "He's making me use my daughter as a stress-reliever," He complained, snuggling Mila up against his neck before breathing in her precious baby scent.

Hanna grinned at him, "She's pretty good at that," She replied, smoothing down the ridiculous amount of blonde hair on Mila's head. "I need my time with the doctor," She added, scooping Mila up out of Caleb's arms, "Aria has called me 5 times today to ask me where her bridesmaids dresses are!" She exclaimed, pressing a kiss against Mila's head. "I literally want to kill her,"

Caleb sighed, dipping his finger into the mixture bowl to try some before Logan tried to stick his head in and physically lick it clean, "Try sitting with Ezra for 2 hours to discuss how the graphics on the video don't scream _To Kill A Mockingbird_ ,"

Hanna placed a comforting hand on his arm as he took the empty bowl away from Logan and placed it in the sink. "Were we this bad?" Hanna asked, turning Mila around in her arms so she could look at Logan as he showed her his toy car.

Caleb moved behind her and wrapped an arm around her; "All that mattered to me was seeing you at the end of the aisle,"

She tilted her head and smiled up at him, "Charmer,"

"And how quick I could get you out of your pretty dress," He whispered against her neck.

"Caleb!" She squealed as he nipped at her skin.

"Momma," Logan interrupted, "When we seein' Aunty Ari?"

"We're gonna take the cupcakes over when they're done, baby," Hanna replied.

"Why are we givin' 'em to her?" He pouted, prompting Hanna and Caleb to burst out laughing.

Hanna reached over to stroke his cheek, "Aunty Ari's stressing about her wedding tomorrow and cupcakes would help her feel better," She explained, smiling at him encouragingly as Mila cooed in her arms.

Caleb grinned at him, moving to pick him up. "I'm sure Momma will let you keep one," He reassured him, stroking his hair out of his eyes. Logan looked to Hanna in anticipation.

"Maybe two," She whispered to him, laughing as he threw his little arms up in glee.

* * *

Caleb heard Hanna greet their babysitter later that evening as he did a final run through of the video Ezra had asked him to put together for the rehearsal dinner. He saved the final file and emailed it over to Mike who was helping set up, before heading out into the kitchen. As he approached his wife two things crossed his mind – the first was how ridiculously good she looked in her white lacey bralet and blue and silver floral pencil skirt. The second was how much she was freaking out about leaving Mila with someone other than her Mom.

"So they've had dinner and are in their jammies," Hanna said to Sofia, their back-up babysitter of choice, as Logan scampered around at her feet.

"Hey Sof," Caleb greeted the Rosewood High teenager, coming over to rest a reassuring hand on Hanna's back.

"Hey," She replied, giving him a wave. "Are you all ready for tonight?"

"I really hope so," He replied, leaning over to pick Mila up from her bouncy chair on the island.

Hanna grabbed the notebook she'd been writing in earlier and handed it to Sofia, "Okay, so emergency numbers are here. There's mine, Caleb's, my Mom's, Spencer's, Toby's, Em-,"

"Babe," Caleb cut her off, "If there is any problem – which there won't be – but if there is we will both have our phones on us and if for some unexplainable reason Sof can't get through to us, you've written down our entire phonebook for her to call," He said to his wife, trying to soothe the worry away. He took the hand Hanna was trying to chew off and pulled her close. "Have you fed her?" He murmured, squeezing Hanna's side as she ran a hand down Mila's back. Hanna nodded, "Okay, go grab your coat and I'll let Sof know the plan," He instructed, watching her as she walked out the room and disappeared up the stairs.

"Han's fed her, so she shouldn't need any more food before we get back, but there's a bottle in the fridge just in case," Caleb began, holding the back of Mila's head against his neck as she began to whimper. "She's just tired," He explained, "It would be great if you could get her off to sleep, we're trying to get her into some sort of routine," He added, looking down as Logan latched onto his leg. "Lo, you gonna help Sof look after Mimi?" He asked.

Logan nodded his head and stuck his thumb in his mouth. "Lo, shall we go pick a movie for us to watch?" Sofia asked, taking his hand in hers.

"For Mimi too," Logan said, following her over to the sofa as Hanna reappeared, heels on, clutch in hand and coat on.

"Let me say bye before I end up not leaving," Hanna said, taking Mila from Caleb's arms. "Bye baby," She cooed, pressing kisses against the side of her head, Caleb rubbing Mila's back. She walked over to the sofa and despite every maternal signal her body was sending her, handed Mila over to Sofia. "Bye Logi, be good," Hanna said, bending down to give him a kiss. "Love you,"

"Love you Momma," Logan replied, rubbing his eyes as he settled back into the sofa cushions.

"Bye Lo," Caleb said, bending over the back of the sofa to press a kiss against his hair. "Love you," He added, before reaching out for Hanna's hand. "We'll see you later Sof, should be back before midnight," Caleb called as he led his wife out the door to start their evening at the hotly anticipated Fitz-Montgomery rehearsal dinner.

* * *

In true Ezra and Aria style, the rehearsal dinner wasn't really a dinner per se. They'd rented out a local art gallery and had pictures of their love story put up on the walls, whilst canapés that supposedly signified special moments were served throughout the evening, alongside the champagne they'd had when Ezra proposed. It was an interesting take on tradition, but that was Aria all over.

Having just been cornered against a picture of Ezra by Bridget Wu, who was desperate to spread some gossip, Emily was in desperate search of her close friends. She sighed in relief when she spotted Hanna and Caleb, his arms wrapped around her waist as she leant back against his chest, showing him something on her phone. "Hey," Emily greeted, downing her champagne before ditching the glass on a passing tray. "Having fun?" She asked the pair as she grabbed another full glass. "Because Bridget Wu just harassed me whilst Ezra watched it all,"

Caleb couldn't help but laugh. "It's not funny," Emily moaned.

"It kind of is," Caleb responded as Hanna continued to flick through photos, not paying attention to either of them.

"What I'm about to show you may be the cutest thing you've ever seen," Hanna eventually said, showing Emily the video she'd taken earlier of Logan and Mila.

Emily watched eagerly, grinning as she watched Mila smile at Logan on the video. "Those dimples," She cooed, "Are you gonna bring her tomorrow? I feel like I haven't seen her in forever,"

"Oh yeah," Hanna replied, "No way I can be away from her for that long," She said, raising her eyebrows. Caleb pressed a kiss against her cheek and squeezed her waist in reassurance.

"I thought you went away for your anniversary?" Emily asked confused.

Caleb nodded as Hanna sighed against him, "We did, but my Mom looked after them and its completely different to leaving my babies with some teenager from Rosewood High," She responded, flicking through her photo album to show Emily some more pictures of baby Mila.

"Are those pictures of Mila?" Spencer asked eagerly as she walked over, "I wanna see, I wanna see!" She exclaimed, Toby following right behind her.

"Hey man, how's it going?" Caleb asked, releasing Hanna to coo over their three-month-old, before greeting Toby with a man hug.

Toby took a sip of his beer as he looked around, "Is it just me, or is it kind of freaky seeing one hundred eyes of Aria staring back at you?"

Caleb laughed, "Not just you man,"

"Not to mention the fact that their freaking cat is staring right at us," Spencer added, glancing up from Hanna's phone to point at the oversized picture of Steinbeck, Aria and Ezra's black cat.

"Spence look," Hanna said, grabbing her attention again, "This is her yesterday morning," She continued, showing off a picture of Mila just waking up on Caleb's chest.

"Okay I actually wanna steal her,"

"I know right," Hanna agreed. She felt Caleb reach out to pull her closer, his hand running down her back to rest subtly on her butt. She turned her head to look at him and smiled knowingly as he leant down to press a kiss against her lips.

"Can you guys please stop having eye-sex," Emily complained, rolling her eyes as she tried to down another glass of champagne – talk about fifth wheeling. "Are all the dresses ready for tomorrow Han?" She asked, trying to change the subject. She really didn't expect the death glare she received in response.

"Aria has asked me that 7 times today," Hanna started, clearly exasperated. "She has turned into freakin' bridezilla," She ranted, grabbing a passing glass of champagne and a canapé.

"Jeez Han, when was the last time you guys had sex?" Spencer asked, raising her eyebrows at her uptight friend.

"Sex has not helped the situation, trust me," Hanna replied, her eyes squinting in annoyance.

Emily looked confused for a minute, "Aren't you supposed to wait, like, 4 months after you've given birth,"

"More like 6 weeks," Spencer replied. "And even then, if your doctor says its fine before you're good to go," She added.

"What do you think we did in New York? Sleep?" Hanna retorted, referencing the surprise trip Caleb had planned for their recent anniversary.

"Well, no…" Emily said slowly, still looking confused.

Hanna whipped her head round to stare at Spencer who suddenly looked uneasy and tried to avoid eye contact. "You're pregnant," She stated, shooting her a knowing look. "Why else would you know about how soon I can have sex?"

Spencer spluttered and looked to Toby for help, "It's common knowledge," She tried to justify.

Hanna scoffed, "Yeah, common knowledge if your name's Spencer Hastings and you've read the entire parenting book by week 2,"

"Congrats," Caleb said, holding his hand out for Toby to shake. "It'll be nice to have someone else in our crazy world,"

"Thanks," Toby said, clinking their beers.

"Toby!" Spencer exclaimed, "You were supposed to act normal,"

"Spence, this is so exciting," Emily said, pulling her in for a tight hug.

Hanna joined in and wrapped her arms around both of them. "Surprise babies are the best," She announced.

They pulled away as Ezra tried to grab the attention of the room. Everybody hushed and moved closer to where he stood in front of a projector screen. "Aria and I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight. We really appreciate all the effort everyone's gone to ahead of tomorrow," He said, "Before everyone continues to enjoy the rest of their evening, this is a something I've put together with a little help from some friends for my bride-to-be,"

Hanna interlinked her hand with Caleb's and squeezed it as the video he'd been working on for the past week finally played. Ezra had called on all the Liars to put together some crazy pictures of Aria over the years before ending with their proposal, all set within the theme of _To Kill A Mockingbird._

Despite everything they'd said throughout the night, it felt like the culmination of a gorgeous evening, Hanna thought to herself. They could only hope that tomorrow Aria would finally chill out and just take in the moment for what it was… Turning the page to start the next chapter of her happy ever after.

* * *

 **I hope you guys all enjoyed that - baby girl finally made an appearance! Part II, as you probably guessed will be the big day.**

 **I really think Emily needs a love interest, but god dammit Alison is so hard to write, the writers have really screwed her up.**

 **Anyway, please review!**


	4. To Kill A Bride - Part II

**Hello my readers. A little Haleb sexy time for you at the beginning so be aware! Skip the first part if you'd prefer not to read.**

 **More appearances from precious baby girl in this one.**

 **Haleb are going to NYC, I died.**

To Kill A Bride - Part II

Hanna woke as she felt the bed move, shivering as the sheets that were covering her were pulled away. "Hi," Caleb murmured as he climbed back into bed and pulled her naked body close.

"What time is it?" Hanna mumbled, throwing an arm lazily over his chest, resting her head on his shoulder.

Caleb pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Just after 7," He replied softly.

"Thanks for getting up with Mimi," She smiled, running her hand down his chest to rest on his navel. A comfortable silence encompassed them as they both took in the quiet, Caleb's hand running tenderly up and down her arm as Hanna turned her head and pressed a kiss against his chest, "How long do you think we have?" She whispered, pushing herself up, nibbling her lip as she gazed down at him seductively.

She squealed as Caleb flipped her over onto her back, her squeal turning to a moan as he leant down to press a tender open-mouthed kiss on her lips. "You're beautiful," He said, staring down at her naked form before pushing back a strand of her hair. Her hands moved up to rub his arms as he cupped her cheeks, gazing up at him with a look of pure love and adoration.

"You're hot," Hanna murmured, her cheeks flushing slightly under his gaze.

Caleb let out a small laugh, before leaning down to capture her lips with his. "I love you," He chuckled, his mouth becoming occupied with her own as his hands ran down to grope at her breasts before dancing down her waist, resting on her hips as he encouraged her to move her legs for him. Hanna moaned into their kiss as he entered her, her fingers tangling in his hair as they she took in the moment of them becoming one – it would never stop feeling special to her. She moved her hips, her legs coming up to wrap around his waist as he reached for her hands still roaming through his hair and brought them down to rest interlinked on either side of her head. He broke their kiss, his forehead coming down to rest on hers as he began to move slowly, deeply, passionately on top of her, their breath labored as she occasionally arched up towards him.

He unlaced their fingers, his hands moving to cup her cheeks, initiating a meaningful and probing kiss that he hoped conveyed how much he wanted her, loved her. His body naturally and instinctively reacted to her moans, speeding his movements as her tongue dueled with his, her arms moving under his to wrap around his shoulders. They pulled apart, their breathing getting shorter until Hanna gasped as she reached her peak, Caleb following swiftly behind before he collapsed on top of her.

He was completely in awe of her as she lay their breathless with her eyes closed, her hair fanned out on the pillow framing her face. Conscious of his weight on her, he pulled out and rolled them over so that he was flat on his back, her legs straddling him as she rested her body on his. Completely spent, they lay there in silence, her head resting on his chest as she listened to his heart pound. Hanna had never felt more content in that moment as his fingers drew invisible patterns on her back; the thought of any child interrupting them didn't even cross her mind. Unable to help herself, Hanna moved up his body, her hands caressing his morning stubble as she connected their lips again. His head tilted to the side, one hand cupping her cheek, the other resting on the small of her back as they partook in an early morning post-sex make-out session. God, she loved the way he kissed her, tender and loving yet with so much intent.

"Mmmhm," She moaned against his lips as he tangled his hands in her hair. He pushed his hips up, making her exactly aware of the effect she was having on him. "Already?" She asked, grinning down at him.

"Only with you," He grinned back, biting his lip as he watched and felt her raise her hips and take him into her again. Hanna arched her back as she felt him hit that one spot deep inside of her, before falling down again to connect their lips as they both moaned. Caleb pulled away, flipping her hair to one side of her neck so that he could nibble on her special spot, the one that drove her crazy as she laid her head on his shoulder. He began to thrust up to meet her movements, his hands running down her back to grab her arse. "Baby," He whispered breathlessly, nibbling on her earlobe.

"That's good," She whispered back, her moans becoming louder and louder as she got closer to the point of no return. She stiffened on top of him as he pushed up into her one final time, both unable to speak through their climax.

"That was amazing," He finally said, his hands massaging her shoulders and neck as she lay, flat as a pancake, on top of him.

"You're amazing," She whispered back, pressing a gentle kiss against his Adam's apple as they lay there, naked and content. Suddenly she pushed herself up onto her forearms and looked down at him annoyed, "Why can't you be a groomsman?" She said, her eyes squinting as her fingers drew patterns on his chest, "I don't want to be apart from you all day," She pouted.

Caleb ran a reassuring hand through her hair. "You won't be," He said, trying to soothe her worry. "I'll be there with Lo and bug, watching their beautiful Mama outshine the bride," He added,

She smiled gratefully at him, pressing a kiss on the underside of his chin. "That should never happen," Hanna said, grinning down at him. "But seriously, why does Mrs. Fitzgerald have some stupid rule about only family being groomsmen?"

"I don't know," Caleb replied as she sighed deeply. "You'll be up there in a pretty dress and I'll be there waiting for you after you've done your thing," He reassured her before kissing her, becoming completely enraptured in everything about her. They were so caught up in each other they didn't hear the front door open and shut, or the footsteps on the stairs, or their bedroom doorknob turning until it was too late.

"Hanna!" Aria exclaimed, marching over to the bed as Hanna shrieked, the two occupants scrambling to cover themselves up, "We need to get in your shop," She demanded, standing over the bed with her hands on her hips.

"ARIA!" Caleb yelled, ensuring the bed covers were pulled up over Hanna's shoulders. "Can you please give us a minute," He demanded, just as Mila began to cry in her bassinette.

"Aria seriously, get out," Hanna spat as her bridezilla best friend turned around and looked at the wall, but refused to move. Her eyes searched the floor for something to throw on, settling on Caleb's white shirt from the previous evening. She threw it on, making sure her decency was covered before walking over to her friend. "Aria, what the hell are you doing here? It's… 8am," She said, moving to stand in front of her and searching for a clock.

"I need to get into the shop to see my dress,"

"No," She said, her eyes flicking to Caleb as he grabbed a pair of boxers and went to soothe Mila. "You need a freaking sedative," She started, "Clearly no one else has the guts to say this to you but you need to chill the hell out. Aria, this is supposed to be the most beautiful day of your life but how the hell will you ever be able to remember it if you're freaking out the whole time?"

"I just want it to be perfect," Aria muttered, her bottom lip starting to wobble.

Hanna pulled her into her arms, very conscious she still didn't have any underwear on and probably stank of sex. "Aria, you and Ezra are perfect," She said, "Today doesn't matter, all that's important is you and him promising yourself to each other,"

Aria began to fully cry in Hanna's arms as Mila finally began to hush on the other side of the room. "I'm sorry," Aria cried, "I don't know why I came over here,"

Hanna sighed, "Because you can't wait to put your dress on," She said, creating an excuse for her as she rubbed a reassuring hand up and down her back.

"You're right," Aria agreed, wiping away her final tears as she pulled out of their embrace.

Hanna handed her a tissue, "Go home and relax and I'll see you at my shop at 11,"

Aria nodded in agreement, sniffling slightly. "I'm sorry I walked in on you guys,"

Caleb, now clad in sweats but naked from the waist up, walked over to the pair of them with Mila in his arms. "Be grateful it wasn't 5 minutes earlier," Hanna said, her eyes looking around the room awkwardly.

"How did you even get in?" Caleb asked confused, his hand gently rubbing Mila's back as she whimpered against his shoulder.

Aria held her hands out and handed over a key, "I stole this from your Mom," she sniffled, embarrassed. Caleb grabbed it from her and threw it on the side as Hanna guided Aria out of the room and threw him a look over her shoulder. He pressed a kiss against Mila's head as she finally quietened in his arms, "Honestly bug," He said as he heard the front door open and shut. "Your Mommy has some really crazy friends."

* * *

"Babe, how many bottles are in fridge?" Hanna called to Caleb a little later that morning. She was sat on the sofa nursing Mila with Logan curled into her side watching his favourite morning cartoons whilst Caleb made a bagel for him in the kitchen.

"Erm, 5," He called back as he rummaged around in the fridge. "Why?" He asked as he came and sat down next to her, handing Logan his breakfast.

"Just making sure she has enough for today," She replied as he pressed a kiss against her forehead. "I won't be able to feed her again," She added, handing Caleb baby Mila to burp before she readjusted her top.

"Yeah her routines gonna be pretty outta whack today," Caleb agreed, rubbing her back before Hanna stood and disappeared to go and grab a shower.

"Daddy?" Logan said as he scrambled down from the sofa and went over to his dinosaurs on the floor, his half eaten bagel left on the sofa.

"Logan?" Caleb replied as he joined him on the floor and put Mila on her front on her play mat for some tummy time.

"Can we go to the park?" He asked, trotting his dinosaur in front of Mila, letting her hold onto it as she reached her arms and grabbed for it.

"Not today goober," Caleb said, grabbing another plastic t-rex that was strewn on the side to play with him. "Aunty Ari's getting married and throwing a big party,"

Logan gasped and looked up at him, "A party?" Whenever his Mommy and Daddy told him there was going to be a party he always got to drink soda and eat ice cream and be the centre of attention.

Caleb laughed at his reaction, bringing one of Mila's favourite toys to rest in front of her for her to play with in case she got bored of the dinosaur. "Are you excited?"

"We go now?" Logan asked, scrambling up to his feet.

"Not right now, but we can go and have a bath to get ready," He said, grabbing Mila who was still holding onto one of Logan's dinosaurs, before standing and holding his hand out for Logan to take before he lead him upstairs.

Hanna found them in the family bathroom, Logan splashing around in the water as Caleb kept an eye on him whilst entertaining Mila too. "Okay, I better head over to the shop." She said. "You want me to put Mimi down for a nap before I go?" She asked, grinning at the precious little baby who smiled back at her, but started to yawn midway through.

"That would be great,"

Hanna took Mila from him and held her against her chest, "I've laid out their outfits," She said before giving him a goodbye kiss. "I'll see you at the Church,"

* * *

Hanna pulled up to her shop and thanked God that Aria wasn't there waiting with the rest of the bridal party. Granted, she was 15 minutes having put down a tired baby, but given Aria's recent behaviour there was no guarantee that she hadn't gone straight to the shop after bursting in this morning and try to break in.

She'd set the large changing room area up for hair and make up and was just pulling all the dresses out when Emily and Spencer walked in.

"Jesus Han," Spencer said, taking one look at her.

"What?" Hanna asked, staring at her with her arms crossed expectantly.

"You have this ridiculous sex glow going on," Spencer replied, looking to Emily for support. "You're not supposed to glow more than the bride," She exclaimed as she moved to take a look at her bridesmaid outfit.

"Well you're not exactly dimming the room either," Hanna retorted, "Pregnancy will do that to you," She added as Spencer whipped her head around to look at herself in the mirror.

"Does Aria even know you're pregnant?" Emily asked.

"No," Spencer said, "And I'd really like to keep it that way until after the wedding. I'm not sure of her mental stability right now,"

Hanna scoffed, "Tell me about it," She agreed, "This morning she barged into my bedroom at 8am just after Caleb and I had been, ya' know, and demanded to be let in here to see her dress,"

"How often do you and Caleb have sex?" Emily asked, genuinely intrigued, as they heard a car pull up outside.

"Regularly," Hanna said curtly.

"Do you have more or less sex with a baby?" Spencer asked nonchalantly, taking a seat in the make up chair.

Hanna raised her eyebrows at her, "Why? Worried you're gonna lose it?"

"Answer the question,"

"Well Spencer, when you have a man that hot in your bed, you try to get it on whenever there is a chance,"

All three looked over at the door as Ashley Marin coughed to make her presence known. "Why do I always hear these conversations?" She asked, walking into the room and shooting Hanna a look, "Ella and Aria have just pulled up and so have hair and make up, you ladies might want to change the topic of conversation,"

"Oh hi Mom," Hanna said sarcastically, moving round to hand everyone streamers and a glass of champagne to surprise Aria with when she walked in. "Time to turn Aria into a Fitz."

* * *

"Hey sweetheart," Ashley greeted as Caleb walked into the back of the Church. She gasped and bent down to embrace Logan as he ran towards her, "Who is this handsome boy," She cooed, picking Logan up and brushing down his white shirt as he fiddled with the tiny braces Caleb had dressed him in.

"It's me, Gwammy," He replied, his arms wrapping around her neck as he looked over her shoulder at the surroundings. He gasped and scrambled to be let down having caught sight of Toby, "Uncle Tobeeeee," He called, his voice going up a notch as Toby walked over and scooped him up.

"Hey buddy," He said, "You look handsome,"

"Mommy says I'm hamsome like Daddy," Logan said nonchalantly, playing with a button on Toby's waistcoat.

The three adults laughed, before Logan insisted that Toby take him to see his Uncle Ezra, leaving Ashley with Caleb. "Honey, she looks so gorgeous," Ashley cooed, reaching her arms out to take Mila from him. She held her up to take a look at her baby pink Chloe dress and cream tights combination. Mila gurgled, kicking her legs and bringing her fist to her mouth as she looked around the room.

"Han picked it out," He said, pulling down the back of Mila's dress as it rode up. "Have you seen her?"

Ashley propped Mila on her hip. "When I left they were all drinking champagne and having the final touches done to their makeup," She replied, bouncing the almost three-month-old. The baby turned her head and caught sight of Caleb. He grinned at her, his smile getting even wider as she gave him a huge toothless smile back. She cooed loudly, her arms waving around as she recognised her Daddy.

"I can't help it, I gotta steal her back," Caleb laughed, grabbing her and holding her above his head, bringing her back down to place a kiss on her lips before holding her at eye level, pulling faces at her as she continued to smile back at him. Ashley grinned at the two of them, running a hand down Mila's back before leading them towards one of the front pews.

It wasn't long before the church filled up. Toby brought Logan back and sat down with them, joking with Caleb as they watched Ezra sweat it out at the front of the church - they'd both been there and knew exactly how he felt. Soon the music started and everyone stood, the flower girls throwing petals down the aisle before the Liars began to make their way down.

Caleb could just sense when Hanna walked into the room and when he turned his head around to look for her, she was staring right back at him from the back of the church. Spencer was in front of her, starting her walk down the aisle, before Emily nudged her and she began to follow, looking away from Caleb as she walked slowly behind Spencer. They were all dressed in beautiful blush pink structured skirts with matching structured cropped tops, bouquets of cream roses and magnolias in their hands.

As they reached the front and lined up, Hanna sought Caleb out again, blushing as he winked at her. Her heart ached as she took in the pretty picture, Caleb holding Mila with one hand under her butt, the other resting lightly on her stomach as she grabbed and played with it, completely taken in by his wedding ring as it reflected the light coming in through the church windows. Logan was at his side, standing cheekily on the pew as Ashley wrapped an arm around him.

"Dearly beloved…" Pastor Ted began, snapping Hanna out of her thoughts and forcing her to focus on Aria as she stood at the front of the church, her arm linked with Byron's, "We are gathered here today…"

* * *

"Hey Logi, can you see Mommy?" Hanna heard Caleb ask as she followed Ezra and Aria out of the church into a flurry of confetti. The ceremony had been emotional as the bride and groom had said their vows to one another. All the girls felt like Aria was finally releasing a huge flow of emotion she'd been keeping in for the past week - perhaps now she could truly enjoy the reception.

"Momma!" Logan called, throwing confetti in the air excitedly as he scanned the crowd from Caleb's arms, "Momma, Momma here!" He said, grinning with happiness as Hanna finally deviated from her path behind Spencer towards them.

"Hi baby," She cooed, grabbing his chin to give him a kiss. "Did you have fun?" She asked as he reached his arms out for her. He nodded, playing with her gold earrings as she held him on her waist.

"You looked so beautiful," Ashley complimented, happy to have stolen Mila back.

" _So_ beautiful," Caleb agreed, pressing a gentle kiss on her lips. He grabbed her hand and led them off to the side away from the busyness.

"Mom, can you take a picture of us?" Hanna asked, offering her Caleb's phone.

"Sure," Ashley replied, letting Caleb take Mila from her. Hanna fussed over her dress until she was happy, before cuddling up close to Caleb and encouraging Logan to look at the camera. "That is so gorgeous," She said, taking a few shots. "You need to send me that," She added, handing the phone back to Caleb.

Hanna put Logan down so that he could play with the confetti before taking Mila from Caleb and pressing a kiss against her head. Caleb couldn't help himself and began to take a few more pictures of the two of them whilst he had a chance. Knowing their friends, they'd probably steal Logan and Mila for most of the night. His theory was all but proved correct once Emily spotted them and strolled over, "Gimme," She demanded, holding her hands out for the baby. "Hi baby," She cooed, kissing her on the cheek. "You are so pretty," She said in her baby voice, showering Mila with affection.

Caleb squatted down to see what Logan was doing at their feet and to make sure he was happy, "Daddy look," the little boy said, holding up a handful of confetti he'd collected.

"Wow," Caleb praised, taking a piece that Logan offered him, "Thank you," He said, pressing a kiss against his head before standing back up, comfortable that Logan would be entertained by the confetti for the imminent future, "So what's the plan?" He asked Hanna and Emily, wrapping an arm around Hanna's waist.

"We need to stick around for photos before we head over to the reception," Emily replied, still cooing a ridiculous amount over Mila.

Caleb looked down at Hanna, "I might take bug home and feed her if we're gonna be hanging around a while," He suggested.

"Don't take her away from me," Emily whined, holding the baby close.

Caleb and Hanna laughed, "Unless you've got the goods, she won't be happy with you for much longer," He said, keeping an eye on Logan as he ran over to Ashley, "I'll leave Lo here with your Mom," He added, squeezing Hanna's waist affectionately before taking Mila off Emily.

Hanna rested her hands on his arms as he cradled their baby, pressing a kiss to his lips, "I'll see you later, don't be too long,"

Caleb grinned at her and connected their lips again, "Bye,"

Hanna and Emily both sighed as they watched him walk off, "Honestly Han, if I was straight…"

"Don't even think about it."

* * *

When Caleb had returned, he'd been just in time to sit down for the reception meal. Having dealt with Hanna and Spencer kicking off throughout the planning about not sitting with their other halves, Aria had decided to put the bridesmaids on a completely different table to the rest of the bridal party for the evening event.

With dessert having been served and demolished, Hanna wrapped an arm around Caleb's neck as she sat next to him and observed the rest of their table. Emily was completely hogging Mila, cooing over her with Ashley as the baby began to wake up from her nap whilst Spencer and Toby were engaged in toddler conversations with Logan – they were going to make great parents, she thought.

Caleb placed a comforting hand on her thigh, rubbing gently as she played with the hair on the back of his neck. "I feel like we have unending babysitting services around us," He said, shooting her a smile.

She smiled back at him, leaning in to give him a kiss, "That's not a bad thing,"

"It's a good thing," Caleb murmured, kissing her again before Mike grabbed the microphone on the stage and began to announce that Aria was ready to throw her bouquet. All the single women crowded around the front of the stage, but Hanna stayed put, "You not going up?" Caleb asked her.

"Hate to break it to you buddy but I've already said I do,"

Caleb pretended to play dumb, "Oh yeah? To who?" He asked, looking at her confused.

"This really hot guy, I like, have like, the biggest crush on him,"

"Just a crush?" He asked.

She rested her forehead against his, tuning the rest of the world out, "Mm no," She replied. "Just the love of my life,"

"Do you two have to be all over each other?" Emily scowled as she walked back to the table, baby Mila in her arms but no bouquet.

"You know Em, weddings are supposed to be about celebrating love, not trying to kill every hint of it," Hanna retorted, pulling away from Caleb but keeping her arm around his neck.

Before Emily could respond, Aria came floating over, glowing with happiness. "Hi!" She exclaimed, perching next to Emily. "Are you guys all happy over here?"

"Couldn't be better," Emily snarked.

"Ignore her," Spencer said when Aria sent her a questioning look. "She's upset she didn't catch the bouquet,"

"I tried to throw it your way Em, but I didn't wanna hit precious," She tried to justify, bending over to coo at Mila who was wide-awake.

Emily sighed, "It's not like I was going to drop the baby for the bouquet,"

"I should hope not," Hanna scoffed as Aria stole Mila from Emily. "Hi baby," She cooed at her little girl as she looked at her from Aria's arms. Caleb reached up and stroked her tiny foot as she smiled at Hanna, before trying to shove her first in her mouth.

"How soon do you think I can tell Ezra I want one?" Aria questioned, inhaling Mila's baby scent.

"Considering it took him 6 years to propose to you and 3 years to plan your wedding, I would say not just yet," Caleb advised as Hanna leant across him and held her hands out for Mila.

Aria pouted, but handed her over and huffed, "Not everyone can move quickly,"

"Caleb and I just knew what we wanted," Hanna defended, rubbing Mila's back as she settled against her chest.

"Going on a road trip to Vegas and trying to get into a chapel drunk does not count as knowing what you wanted," Spencer chimed, holding Logan in her arms as he nodded off to sleep. "If we hadn't been there to stop you, your Mom would not be in the same room as us right now,"

Caleb laughed, his arm coming to wrap around Hanna's shoulders, his other hand cupping the back of Mila's head as she yawned. "And then who would we have as our chief babysitter?"

"I'll do it," Emily said, "I can just give all my love to the babies instead,"

"Okay, how much has she had to drink?" Aria asked, concerned.

"Oh look, your Mom's calling you to cut the cake," Spencer said, trying to distract Aria from the Emily situation. "Let's all go watch," She added, standing with Logan before they all followed Aria over to the cake table.

Hanna leant back against Caleb's chest, Toby and Spencer at her side as they watched Aria and Ezra share their first slice. Everyone could see how happy they both were and how relaxed Aria finally was and would continue to be, so long as Emily laid off the champagne.

It had been one hell of a day Spencer and Hanna both thought as they sighed at the same time. Spencer shot her a knowing look, "Honestly Han," She started, "To kill a bride."

* * *

 **Please review! I really want to do a Halloween and Christmas one shot but it's not Halloween or Christmas...**

 **Emily is really so bitter without a woman in her life, I better change that**


	5. Twenty Eight

**Hello my lovely readers. Thank you so much for 17 reviews on the last chapter, I really appreciate every single one.**

 **Also, if any of you have any oneshot ideas that you'd like written let me know. To the person who requested seeing Claudia, I was halfway through writing this when I saw your review and decided to weave her in, so enjoy!**

 **In other news, I'm not sure how many of you are following spoilers for 6B. I won't say too much in case any of you aren't, but I'm not happy at all. In my mind, until Marlene sorts her shit out Haleb will be living vicariously through this story, not stupid 6B. If anybody else is freaking out PM me so that we can share our pain together :(**

Twenty Eight

Caleb was freaking out. Hanna's birthday was in exactly 2 days and he'd just been told that one of her main presents wouldn't be available until the following week. To add to the stress of it all, he was currently away at a tech conference in California and struggling to comprehend planning any type of surprise from over 2000 miles away. Grabbing his iPhone, he sat down on the hotel bed and called Hanna's phone to FaceTime, knowing just seeing her face would calm him down.

He waited a few moments for it to ring and connect before he was greeted with the sight of Logan's chin. "Hey goober," He greeted, grinning as Logan held the camera super close to his face.

He heard Hanna in the background telling him to hold the phone further away before Logan replied, "Hi Daddy," Holding the phone at least far enough away so that Caleb could see his whole face.

"Have you had a good day?" He asked, catching glimpses of his and Hanna's bed as Logan moved the phone around.

"You wanna tell Daddy about what you did at preschool and going to the shop?" He heard Hanna encourage, somewhere off-screen.

"Daddy we went to Mommy's shop and I saw Aunty Spenny and we looked at a picture of a bean,"

"A bean?" Caleb asked confused, laughing as Logan nodded excitedly, "Did you have fun at preschool too?" He nodded again, getting distracted by a button on a cushion, "What are you doing now?" Caleb said, trying to get his attention back.

"Cuddlin' with Mommy and Mimi," The little boy said nonchalantly, lying back against something that looked distinctly like Hanna's top.

"You know how to make Daddy super jealous," Caleb sighed as Logan moved the phone slightly and Mila and Hanna came into view, Hanna lying back against the pillows with Mila on her chest, nursing. "Hey baby,"

"Are you talking to me or bug?" Hanna smiled at the camera, taking the phone from Logan and holding it in front of her with one hand as the other cradled Mila against her chest.

"Both,"

"We miss you," Hanna pouted, letting Logan steal the phone back as he tried to show Caleb his new book.

"Logi, not so close to your face," Caleb laughed, pretty much just getting a view of Logan's nose and eyes. He heard Hanna tell him to be careful as he settled back down against her side.

"Daddy," Logan began, "Why aren't you here?" He whined, waving _The Tiger Who Came to Tea_ in front of his face.

"Cos Daddy's working, goober,"

"I want to read my book with you," Logan said, his eyes welling up with tears and his bottom lip wobbling, before he threw the phone down and buried his head in Hanna's side.

Caleb stared at the picture of the ceiling for a few moments until Hanna grabbed the phone. "I better put them to bed," She said as Caleb looked at her concerned. "I'll call you back?"

"Yeah, of course," Caleb agreed, swallowing a lump in his throat, wishing he could be there with them. "Give them both a kiss from me,"

"Lo, say night night to Daddy," Hanna instructed, moving her phone to get Logan to say bye.

"Night night," He spluttered, taking the phone from Hanna again as big fat crocodile tears ran down his cheeks.

"Night Logi, love you," He tried to soothe before Hanna cut the call off.

He collapsed back on the bed in anger, wishing he was back in Rosewood. Grabbing his phone again, he dialed Spencer's number, hoping she'd pick up – whilst Hanna was occupied he could at least try and sort out her birthday present.

"Hey Caleb, aren't you in California?" She greeted him as she answered the phone.

"I need a huge favour," He said, getting straight to the point.

"Oooookay, how can I help?"

"You know the photographer that your Mom employees to take all her official photos?"

"Who? Amber?"

"Yeah, her," Caleb said, "She took some photos of Lo and Mimi for Hanna's birthday but she called me to say she's had a really big job come in and she can't produce them until next week."

"But Hanna's birthday's on Saturday,"

"I know," He exclaimed, "Is there any chance you can call in a favour?"

Spencer grabbed a pen and jotted down the details, "Of course, of course," She said, "I can't believe she'd do that, she knows you're family friends,"

"Thanks Spence, I owe you one,"

"No problem, I'll see you when you get back," She said before he hung up. As he waited for Hanna to call him back, he began to pack up his stuff so he could get out of there first thing in the morning. His phone didn't ring for another 40 minutes and he was beginning to get anxious about not hearing from her; he just wanted to make sure everything was okay.

His phone finally buzzed and he moved swiftly to answer it, "Hey," He greeted again as she came onto the screen.

She smiled at him as she plonked herself down on the sofa, her hair fanning out behind her, "Hey, sorry, Lo was pretty upset, it took a while to get him to sleep,"

"He okay now?" Caleb asked, becoming increasingly concerned.

Hanna sighed and closed her eyes tiredly, "Yeah, he just didn't have a nap today," Hanna explained, rubbing a hand across her head, "We went down to the shop after preschool and Spence came in to show off her ultrasound picture and then he spent the whole afternoon playing with her,"

Caleb laughed, "Okay, the bean picture makes a lot more sense now,"

"He was so cute with it," Hanna grinned, "You look tired," She said softly, taking in his appearance. "Are you working too hard out there?"

He shot her a small smile, "No, I've just been busy fitting in seeing my Mom around the conference," He said, "And you know I can't sleep without you," He added, halfway between joking and being serious. She half smiled at him in return – she'd hardly slept herself since he'd been away but she didn't want him to know that. "You wanna see the sea?"

Hanna nodded as he walked over to his balcony and flipped the camera round. "We need to take Lo to the beach," Hanna commented as she took in the picturesque scene.

"Yeah," Caleb agreed, "He would absolutely love it here," He added, flipping the camera back around to face him as he sat down in the chair outside. "So, is there anything you want from Cali for your birthday?"

Hanna sighed, her heart beating faster as she thought about him being back, "Just you,"

He grinned at her, "I'll be back tomorrow,"

"I can't wait." She grinned back, "You're gonna text me your flight details right? And I'll meet you at the airport?"

"Yep, I'll text you them tomorrow," He said, standing up to move back inside. "I better go, I'm meeting my Mom for dinner,"

"Say hi from me, tell her she really needs to come visit soon," Hanna said, "I love you," She added, blowing kisses at the screen.

"Love you too," Caleb responded before he hung up.

* * *

Hanna felt _so_ mad. She'd called Caleb three times, text him seven and tried to FaceTime him twice and he still wasn't responding. Having dropped Logan off at preschool for the day, Hanna was left to silently fume in her shop whilst Mila slept and customers slowly trickled in. Her full-time shop assistant, Morgan, could tell she was annoyed and made no comment when Hanna asked her to watch Mila whilst she grabbed an iced-coffee from the Brew.

As she came back, she decided she'd try Caleb's number one final time before she caved and called his Mom to find out where the hell he was. Sucking on her straw aggressively as she pushed through the shop door with her shoulder, her phone to her ear as it started to ring.

"Hello," Caleb answered. Hanna's head whipped up – the voice that was coming down the phone was also standing directly in front of her near the register. "Miss me?" He asked, opening his arms for her as she dumped her coffee on the side and ran into him, placing an urgent kiss on his lips.

She pulled away and whacked him in the arm, "Don't you dare do that again,"

"Surprise you?" Caleb asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion as he tenderly rubbed his arm where she'd hit him.

"Not reply to me,"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, "Can you shut up and kiss me," He asked, smiling into their kiss, as she readily obliged. They stood there in the middle of the shop floor, making out and making up for lost time, both of them trying to forget about being apart for almost a week.

"Okay you two, break it up, you're scaring the customers away," Morgan said, shuffling around the two as she brought out some new stock from the back.

"Yes Mom," Hanna teased, moving to help her as Caleb perched himself on the edge of the register and watched her do her thing. She tried to move past him to grab a dress that somebody had returned but he caught her waist and pulled her in-between his legs, pressing a meaningful kiss to her lips before she broke away, laughing at him. "You wanna get out of here and go for lunch?" She asked, resting her hands on his waist, "Friday's are always quiet and Morgan will be okay looking after everything here,"

"Yeah, you weren't even supposed to be here today," Morgan agreed, flitting past them.

"Sure," Caleb agreed, looking down at her, rubbing his hands down her arms. "But I need to go home and ditch my stuff first," He said, nodding towards the duffel bag he'd dumped near a mannequin.

"Can you not just bring it with you? I'm hungry," Hanna whined, watching as he moved over towards Mila's stroller where she slept.

"I really don't wanna take it with me,"

"Then leave it here," She suggested, watching as he gently stroked the sleeping baby's cheek, desperate to hold her but knowing he shouldn't wake her up. "We can come back and get it,"

"Babe, I really just wanna go home, dump my stuff and grab a quick shower,"

Hanna held her hands up in defeat, "Alright, we'll go home first," She said, doing a lap of the shop to make sure she had everything she came with before they left Morgan to it and departed to spend the rest of the day together.

As Caleb pulled their Audi Q7 into their driveway, Hanna's mouth dropped open. She turned her head to look at Caleb questioningly as he shut off the engine, "Surprise," He said, grinning at her before he watched her jump out the car and greet his Mom with a warm hug.

"Claudia!" She exclaimed as Caleb grabbed his bag from the back of the car. "What are you doing here?"

"It's your birthday, honey," Claudia replied, pulling her in for another hug. "When Caleb asked me to come, I wasn't going to say no,"

Caleb walked over and pressed a kiss against her forehead as she smiled up at him gratefully. "Let me go dump my stuff, then we can all go out for lunch," He suggested, "Mimi's still asleep," He added, nodding his head towards the car before disappearing inside.

"Oh I just wanna hold her already," Claudia cooed, walking over towards the car to peer inside the back window.

"Don't worry," Hanna reassured as Caleb reappeared and they all got back into the car, "She'll be awake and crying for food soon," She said, her hand resting on Caleb's thigh as he drove them back into downtown Rosewood.

Sure enough, the group had only just sat down outside and ordered their lunch when Mila began to cry from her car seat. Caleb jumped up, eager to cuddle his baby girl who he hadn't held in almost a week. "Hey bug," He hushed, unfastening her and pulling her into his arms, pressing kisses against her head before cradling her against his chest. "Okay," He began, sitting back down, "She has grown _way_ too much since I've been away. Tell me I didn't miss anything?" He asked Hanna as she rifled through the diaper bag for one of Mila's bottles.

"Just a whiny baby who's been missing her Daddy," She replied, grabbing a waiter's attention before giving them a bottle to heat up as Mila spluttered, but calmed slightly in Caleb's arms.

"Can I hold her?" Claudia asked from her seat next to Caleb. "She's gotten so big since the last time I saw her," She said, taking Mila from Caleb as he reluctantly handed her over.

"When you were last here, she was 1 day old," Caleb laughed, rubbing her tiny foot. The waiter finally came back over with a bottle of warm milk for the whimpering baby, Hanna testing it on her wrist before handing it over to Claudia to feed her.

"And she was a preemie," Hanna added unhappily. Caleb sensed her distress and reached his hand across the table to place it on top of hers, rubbing his thumb soothingly. They both hated to think back to the events leading up to Mila's birth; Hanna bedridden with the flu and no energy or appetite, going into labour a month early and being rushed to the hospital where she was forced to deliver Mila almost immediately.

"Well she's doing pretty good now," Claudia reassured, holding the bottle to Mila's mouth as she sucked hungrily.

"She's so close to rolling over," Caleb grinned proudly, "I was convinced she was gonna do it whilst I was away." Hanna smiled tightly at him, interlacing their fingers – she hated the thought of him missing any of their babies' firsts.

"What time does Logan usually finish pre-school?" Claudia asked as their food arrived. She handed Mila back to Caleb and placed the now empty bottle on the table before digging into her food.

"It kind of varies," Hanna replied, taking a bite of her Caesar salad as Caleb held Mila against his shoulder, rubbing her back to try and alleviate any trapped gas. "Fridays he's just started staying til 3, but Monday and Thursday he'll only stay til about 12," She explained, watching as Caleb kept one hand on Mila's back to support her and used the other to dig into his food.

"He loves it," Caleb said, "It's helped his development so much, like now he'll come home and be spewing off about how he's played with Jack and painted with Beau,"

Claudia smiled as she heard her son talk about his family with so much love and adoration. "And how's he getting on having a little sister?" She asked, taking a sip of her wine.

Hanna stood and leant over the table to grab Mila from Caleb so that he could actually eat some of his lunch, "He's so in love with her," She grinned, nuzzling the baby before sitting Mila on her lap with a hand on her stomach so that she could look at Caleb and Claudia, "When they're together it's literally too cute. He'll be telling her some crazy story and she's just staring and smiling at him like he's the best thing in the world," She said, smoothing down some of Mila's hair as she stared at Caleb across from her. "Kind of like she's doing right now," Hanna laughed, pressing a kiss against her head as she broke out into a huge smile, shoving her hand in her mouth and looking at her Daddy like he was the best thing she'd ever seen.

* * *

Hanna woke to gentle nibbles against her neck, a hand unfastening the top button on the shirt she was wearing before it delved inside to grope her breast. "Happy birthday," A voice whispered in her ear before the lips became occupied again with the tender skin on her neck.

"Remind me to have birthday sex at midnight every year," She murmured, thinking back to their activities just over 7 hours earlier, groaning slightly as Caleb changed from biting to obnoxious sucking. He definitely wanted to leave a mark.

"Forget about midnight," He whispered, pulling back to admire the dark mark he'd left, rolling her onto her back and resting his forehead on hers. They stared at each other, Caleb's hand running up from inside her top to caress her cheek before he nudged her nose with his and fluttered his eyes shut, gently kissing her. She returned the kiss eagerly, her hands running down his naked chest to boxers where she blindly tugged to try and rid him of them. "You look pretty good for 28," He smirked, his hands running down to her flat stomach.

"Mommy," A voice called on the other side of the closed door, feet clearly jumping up and down as he tried to reach the door handle. Both of them stilled, Caleb sighing and pressing a final kiss against her lips before going to open their bedroom door.

He couldn't really blame their almost three-year-old – all Caleb had done the evening before was hype him up for Hanna's birthday and how special the day was. He opened the door and laughed, Logan running past him in his pyjamas with a balloon clutched tightly in his hand. Claudia had clearly been up with him to remind him of what day it was. "Happy birfday Momma!" Logan yelled, launching himself at the bed, scrambling over to Hanna and throwing himself at her.

Hanna gasped and pulled him close, "Thank you baby," She said, giving him a kiss before sat on her stomach and shoved the balloon string in her face. "Is this for me?" She asked, looking up at the dinosaur shaped balloon. Logan nodded, rolling down to lay next to her, giggling as the balloon bounced around in the air. "I love it, but I think you're gonna have to look after it for me," Hanna said, snuggling him. "Can you keep it really safe?"

Logan nodded solemnly, taking the balloon back from Hanna, "I will Mommy," He said, curling into her as she pressed kisses against his hair.

"I think my Mom's cooking breakfast," Caleb said as he came over to them having thrown on some sweats. Hanna pushed herself out of bed and wrapped her arms around him, looking up at him deliriously happy as he stroked her hair out of her face. "You hungry?" He asked.

Hanna nodded, "I should change, your Mom would not appreciate this," She smirked, tugging the bottom of his shirt as it began to ride up and reveal her black lace panties.

Caleb grinned at her and bit his lip, a hand slipping under the bottom of his shirt to play with the lacey scrap of material on her hip. "No," He murmured, "Don't," His other hand running down her back to squeeze her butt.

Hanna gasped and swatted his hand but laughed, moving over towards their chest of drawers to grab some sweats and a more appropriate top to have breakfast with her mother-in-law in. Logan was still lying back on their bed, watching his balloon as it floated above him. "Lo," Hanna called, tying her hair back in a short pony before taking Caleb's hand in her own, "Let's go see what Nana's cooked for breakfast,"

* * *

Later that day, Caleb and Hanna found their house full with friends and family who'd been invited round for an intimate birthday dinner party. Caleb had paid for external caterers to come in and cook for them so that nobody had to spend time worrying about food, but it had meant that Hanna had hardly wanted to leave his side all evening, which made it increasingly difficult for him to talk to Spencer about the picture situation.

"Babe," He said, trying to pull away from her. They were currently stood in their kitchen whilst everyone mingled around them, drinking wine and eating nibbles before they sat down for dinner. "I need to go pee," He tried, having spied Spencer heading down the hallway.

"But I don't want you to go," She pouted, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him down for a kiss. Wolf whistles broke them apart and Hanna whipped around to give Toby the middle finger.

"Hanna!" Caleb exclaimed and laughed, "I'll be right back," He assured her, pecking her lips one final time before he pulled her arms from around his neck and left her in the kitchen with their guests. "Spence!" He called, following her outside to her car. "Sorry, Hanna's being clingier than a barnacle," He apologized.

Spencer smiled at him and pulled him round to the boot of her car, opening it up to show him beautifully wrapped presents, which he could only assume were the pictures he'd ordered. "As requested," She said, helping him unload them.

"Thanks so much," He replied, "And thanks for wrapping them," He looked at her questioningly, "Where did you find time to wrap ribbon?"

Spencer snorted, "I didn't. This is what happens when you set my mother on someone,"

"Well they're awesome, Han is gonna freak," He said, leading them inside with all the pictures. He went straight over to the coffee table and placed them down next to the rest of the presents.

"Daddy," Logan huffed, sprinting over to him and almost plowing into the table before Caleb stuck an arm out and caught him, "Can I open the presents?" He asked as Caleb scooped him up and placed him on his hip, laughing at the little boy.

"Logi, they're for Mommy," He said, placing a kiss against his forehead, "But she might let you help her open them,"

Logan sighed and pushed his hair back from his eyes, "When Daddy?"

"When did you get so demanding?" He asked, blowing a raspberry against his neck making Logan erupt in a fit of giggles as he walked back over to Hanna.

"What are those?" She asked having been blatantly watching him for the past 5 minutes.

"Presents Mommy," Logan said, "Can we open them?" He sighed sadly, resting his head on Caleb's shoulders.

"Who can say no to that face?" Emily cooed as she walked over, happily taking Logan from Caleb as he reached for her.

"I seriously worry my child likes your more than me sometimes," Hanna said, following the pair of them over to the sofas where Logan sat contently on Emily's lap.

"Can you believe Ezra and Aria are still away?" Emily changed the subject, not disputing Hanna's claim.

"I preferred my honeymoon," Hanna replied nonchalantly, "Who wants to trek through a jungle for 6 weeks and get mosquito bites when all you're supposed to do is have as much sex as possible and relax on a beach,"

"Agreed," Spencer said, sitting down.

"You went to Paris," Hanna looked confused, "Where's the beach?" She asked, taking a sip of her wine – it was definitely starting to go to her head.

Spencer shot her a look, "I was agreeing with the sex part," She said before Claudia came and sat down with Mila, Ashley and Ted following behind. "Besides, they create a beach on the Seine in the summer,"

Caleb came over with a beer and one final present, which he added to the pile. Hanna stood and forced him to sit in her place before she parked herself on his lap, "Which one first?" She asked, Caleb pointing at one before she began to rip the wrapping paper off her presents one by one.

There were some new clothes she'd wanted that her Mom and Ted had bought for her; some _very_ expensive candles from Claudia and the boys in Montecito; a finger painting from Logan which she'd absolutely loved and a framed picture with prints of Logan's and Mila's hands and feet – Caleb had obviously spent one afternoon whilst she was at her shop getting them covered in paint and he'd cleaned up so well she'd had no clue.

"Ok," Spencer said from where she'd wedged herself next to Toby, "This one is from us and Em, and the honeymooners," She added, handing Hanna an envelope. She eagerly ripped into it and pulled out 3 airline tickets to Mexico, gasping in shock and looking at Spencer for an explanation as Caleb tried to fight a grin, burying his head against her shoulder.

"What is this?"

"We're going on a little babymoon," Toby began, "And we want you guys to come with us,"

Hanna spun her head round to look at Caleb, "Did you know about this?"

"Of course," He laughed, rubbing her thigh reassuringly.

"I'm coming too," Emily said from beside her, "And Aria and Ezra are trying to get time off as well,"

Caleb squeezed her thigh, knowing his own thoughts were mirroring hers… A family holiday but with infinite babysitting services…

"Guys, this is going to be amazing," She squealed, clapping her hands with glee before getting up to hug Spencer and then Emily.

There were two sets of presents left, and Caleb indicated for Hanna to start with the large rectangular ones he'd brought in with Spencer. "Caleb, did you wrap these?" She asked, taking in the meticulous wrapping as she sat on the floor and indicated for Logan to come and join her.

"God no," He replied, leaning back as he watched Logan rip the purple paper to shreds.

The little boy gasped, "Mommy, it's me!" He said touching the black and white picture of him.

"Caleb," Hanna whispered, choking up as she opened the next one and looked at the picture of Mila sitting up with Logan in front of her resting on his elbows as they smiled at each other.

"Oh honey," Ashley said, her eyes welling up too as Hanna handed her one of the portraits. "These are just beautiful," She added, taking in the rest of the pictures as Logan pulled the wrapping apart.

Hanna pushed herself up from the floor and moved quickly to Caleb, bending over to place a huge kiss on his lips. He pulled away and grabbed her waist to pull her onto his lap again. "You're not supposed to cry on your birthday Han," Emily laughed, watching as Caleb tenderly wiped away a stray tear.

"I can't help it," Hanna laughed too, picking up the final present. "Caleb, seriously, how can this be the last present?" She asked – they always had a tradition of leaving the best til last.

"Just open it," He said, his hand running up to her shoulder and back down her arm reassuringly as the familiar shade of Tiffany blue came into sight.

"Caleb," She warned, her hands shaking as she pulled the lid open. "It's beautiful," Hanna said, taking in the delicate white gold chain with two interlinking circles; one rose gold, the other white gold.

He looked at her tenderly, fingering the rose gold pendant, "You know what it means right?"

She nodded, blinking back tears, "One for Mimi and one for Lo,"

"Let me see," Spencer whined from the side of the room, making everyone laugh. Hanna handed the necklace round for everyone to look at, hoping they'd be occupied enough with it to divert their attention from herself and Caleb. She turned on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck as he looked up at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Thank you," She whispered against his lips before kissing him with so much love. Her fingers danced down his cheek, his own moving up to cup her face and hold her head whilst he tried to convey in their kiss that he was only giving her everything she deserved.

He pulled away and grinned at her, "You can thank me later," He smirked, giving her one final kiss. "You know," He said, "They said they can add more to it,"

She laughed and pushed herself off his lap, holding her hands out for him to take, "I only just pushed one of your kids out,"

He interlaced their fingers and started to lead everyone over to their dining table, when they were interrupted by the doorbell. Hanna looked up at him confused, "No one's missing," She said, separating from him to go and answer the front door.

She pulled it open, unsure as to who it could be, only for her mouth to drop open in shock.

"Happy birthday Hanna,"

"Alison…"

* * *

 **Dun dun dun... I've brought Alison back. Who knows where this will go, but they'll be no part 2 to this oneshot! I think it's time for all the liars to go on holiday. Please review x**


	6. Hola Mexico - Part I

**Hello my lovelies, a new little chapter below for you. Ashley's snapchats with that ring still blingin' out on her finger is making me want to write some angsty Haleb so keep an eye out.**

 **Cancun is calling our pretty little liars in part 1 of 2 - enjoy!**

Hola Mexico - Part I

"Han," Caleb called at 6am as he threw the stroller in the back of their Audi. She finished strapping in Mila's car seat before gently shutting the car door and coming round to Caleb. "You think we've got everything?"

"Where's Lo's backpack?"

"Shit," Caleb said, "Let me go check inside," He said disappearing back inside. It was still dark and Hanna was absolutely shattered. She'd spent the previous evening packing up what felt like their entire house for their week in Mexico with the other girls and their significant others.

She perched on the trunk of the car and was about to shoot off a text to Spencer to ask where the hell she was when their SUV pulled up. Spencer jumped out, her small bump prominent, and walked over as Toby stayed in the car sorting out the GPS. "Jesus, is this what having a kid does to packing light?" She asked, taking in the amount of luggage Hanna and Caleb had managed to stuff into their car.

Hanna shot her a death glare, "You didn't have to pack it all,"

"Somebody hasn't had their coffee this morning," Spencer remarked as Caleb reappeared, mini Toy Story backpack in hand. "Cute," Spencer said, Caleb raising his eyebrows before throwing the bag in the back.

"Let's go," Caleb said, "I've locked up," He added as Hanna moved to wrap her arms around him and rest her tired head on his chest.

"Em's meeting us at the airport," Spencer said quietly, unsure how Hanna would respond.

Hanna didn't say anything, simply separated herself from Caleb and moved round him to go and get in the front seat. Caleb sighed as he watched her shut the door before turning back to look at Spencer. "She just doesn't want to see Em get hurt again," He commented, closing the boot of the car.

"I've tried to talk to her about it but she just keeps shutting me out!" Spencer exclaimed, frustrated.

"Sit next to her on the flight. She won't have a choice," Caleb grinned, "You know how stubborn she is. It'll all work out,"

Spencer cast her eyes towards the front seat of the car and nodded, "Let's go, we don't want to miss our flight,"

"Okay, see you at the airport," Caleb agreed before they separated to their respective cars. He turned the engine on but paused and looked at Hanna who was resting her head on the window. He leant across and squeezed her thigh, "Emily's a big girl," He started – they hadn't really spoken about the situation with Emily and Alison, but Caleb could tell where her mind was running to.

"Caleb, I don't wanna talk about it," She snapped. She'd wanted to talk to him about it over the past week but he'd been so busy with work, always off in his office taking phone calls and it felt like every time she'd tried, he just wasn't mentally there to listen to her. She felt bad for snapping at him though – it wasn't how she wanted to start their holiday. As he began to reverse out the drive, she placed a hand on his arm and stopped him.

"What?" He asked, "Did we forget something?"

She leant across the console and gave him a kiss, "I'm sorry," She whispered, taking his hand in hers. "I just want to have a nice holiday. I feel like I've hardly seen you since you got back from Cali," She said quietly, "and then Alison," She added, rolling her eyes.

"We will," He reassured. "I know I've been busy but things are gonna be really different from now on," She looked down at their hands and nodded in agreement, "Why don't you have a nap? I'll wake you up when we're at the airport," He suggested, pressing a kiss against her hair.

She looked up at him and smiled, wondering how she got so lucky. She connected their lips one final time before settling back against her seat and closing her eyes as Caleb finally started the long journey to Mexico.

* * *

Spencer had mulled over what Caleb said and bided her time. She'd watched helplessly as Hanna had settled Logan and Mila and then curled into Caleb's chest and slept for the entire flight to Atlanta for their layover. Then she'd watched as Hanna had floated off with Logan to go and grab food – probably to avoid having to make any conversation with anyone besides Caleb – before all of a sudden they were boarding their flight to Cancun and Hanna was dealing with a cranky baby who cried until they were at cruising altitude.

But then Caleb stood up and grabbed Logan, presumably to let him go to the toilet and stretch his legs, allowing Spencer to move in for the kill. "Hey," She said, sitting down in the vacant aisle seat.

"Hey Spence," Hanna replied, cradling Mila as the 6-month-old sucked on her binky and looked up at Hanna. "I'm sorry about this morning," She said, wanting to clear the air before Spencer had chance to say anything. "I'm just so _mad_ at Emily,"

"Mad at Emily for getting involved with Alison or mad at Emily for inviting Alison on holiday?"

"Both," Hanna said definitively, looking down at Mila and tenderly stroking her cheek, smiling slightly as the baby's eyes fluttered shut with Hanna's touch before opening again to look at her Momma for comfort, still not entirely comfortable with the foreign environment. "Now that I'm a Mom, the most important thing to me is keeping my family safe," She began to explain, "When I think about our friendship with Ali," She paused and Spencer almost thought she was going to burst into tears, "She's the last person I'd ever want Mimi to be influenced by as she grows up,"

"Han," Spencer said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Ali's changed. We all saw that before we left for college and I really think her time in Europe after the divorce taught her some life lessons,"

"You know this how?"

"Whilst you've been avoiding Emily like the plague, Toby and I have actually had dinner with them a couple of times," Spencer explained, rubbing her stomach as the baby kicked.

"You're becoming a Mom now Spencer, don't you want to just protect him or her from whatever's out there?" Hanna asked, her eyes welling up as she gently stroked Mila's stomach, cooing down at her as the baby rested her hands on top of Hanna's.

"Of course I do," She agreed, "But Ali's not the big bad wolf anymore and I really think you should give her a chance this week. This is my babymoon Han, I just want us all to enjoy ourselves before my life is turned upside down by a baby Cavanaugh,"

Hanna sniffled a little and lifted her head to smile at her, "Life is so much better upside down," She laughed, looking past Spencer to where Caleb had parked himself next to Toby with Logan on his lap.

"You know," Spencer laughed with her, "Seeing what you and Caleb have, that was one of the main reasons that Toby and I decided to have a baby." She said, rubbing Mila's leg as she finally nodded off to sleep.

"I thought it was a surprise?"

"Well yeah," Spencer admitted, "But we'd just agreed to start trying and then it kinda turned out that I was 2 months pregnant already," She grinned, expecting Hanna to smile or make some snarky comment back.

"Caleb's been distant lately," Hanna said quietly. Spencer was the first person she'd actually articulated the words to – it hurt even more to say it out loud. "I don't know what's going on,"

"Hanna, that man is crazy in love with you," Spencer said firmly, "Maybe he's just planning a big surprise," She suggested, "You know Caleb would never do anything to hurt you,"

"I know," Hanna agreed, and she truly believed it. "I just want him to tell me. I hate keeping things from each other,"

"Whatever it is, he'll tell you soon, I'm sure of it,"

* * *

By the time the taxi pulled up to the villa Spencer and Toby had rented, it was dark and everyone was shattered and hungry. Hanna whisked two tired babies off to bed and settled them for the night before she came back out to the kitchen area to find dinner being put on the table.

Spencer handed her a glass of wine as they moved over to take their seats, "I shouldn't drink this," Hanna said, sitting in her natural place next to Caleb.

"I can't, so you have to," Spencer retorted, sitting down opposite her. She did a small victory dance as Emily came over and sat next to Hanna without her ignoring her. They were making some serious progress after Spencer had all but forced Hanna to go and sit with them for a bit on the plane.

"I put the last bottle in the fridge," Caleb said to Hanna, resting his arm around her shoulder, "If Mimi wakes up, she'll have food until morning," Hanna grabbed the hand that rested on her shoulder and interlaced their fingers. "I distinctly remember having a conversation with you where you slated Cancun," Caleb directed to Spencer as Toby handed him a beer.

Spencer rolled her eyes, "The hotel have been harassing my Mom to come and stay and then tweet about how great it is, but she's too busy with the campaign and Melissa's in London so here we are,"

"It looks amazing," Aria said, "We really need to explore tomorrow," She directed to Ezra.

"I'm certainly not complaining," Hanna agreed, grabbing her glass of wine, "To Spence and Toby," She said, "And their last holiday before our world is gonna change in the best possible way,"

Cheers echoed around the table before everyone tucked into a well-deserved dinner. They'd opened up all the patio doors halfway through and everyone began to feel the hot air filter through – after a day of travelling it finally felt like they were on holiday. It helped Hanna feel more at ease with the Emily and Alison situation and the more wine she consumed, the less she decided she should care about it. If Emily was willing to put her heart out there, then she had to be willing to deal with whatever repercussions that would bring.

Just as Hanna was finishing the last of her fourth glass of wine, she felt Caleb wrap and arm around her and begin to nuzzle her ear. "Come for a walk with me," He whispered, pressing a kiss against the shell of her ear. She nodded, taking his hand as he stood and led them outside down past the pool to the private beach. They walked for a few minutes in silence, taking in the beautiful atmosphere and feeling completely at peace with one another.

He paused once he felt they were far enough away that nobody would disturb them and pulled Hanna in front of him, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind as she contently leant back against his chest and rested her hands over his. "Are you glad we're here?" He asked quietly as they listened to the waves crash against the sand. It felt like the first time in far too long that he hadn't had to stress about his job.

She nodded, and turned in his arms, resting the palms of her hands on his chest. "It feels pretty romantic right now," She grinned up at him, toying with the top button of his plaid shirt.

Caleb didn't say anything, just nudged her nose with his own before tenderly connecting their lips. She ran her hands up his shoulders, tangling in his hair as their kisses became more urgent, more forceful. She could tell he wanted more and smiled as his tongue entered her mouth before moaning as his hands ran down her back to grope at her butt. He broke away and pushed her hair to one side, dancing kisses up her collarbone to her ear, "I don't know if I'll be able to behave when you're in a bikini," She kissed him again, beginning to unfasten the buttons on his shirt, "What are you doing?" He whispered, the effects of the evening's alcohol in full force as she reached the final one, pausing to admire his chest before pushing the article of clothing down his arms.

"Being naughty," She whispered back, pushing him down onto the sand before straddling his waist. "Very naughty," She added, reaching for his belt buckle.

Caleb grabbed her hands and stopped her, "You have too many clothes on to be doing that," He murmured, pulling her down to kiss her as he tugged at the bottom of her white V-neck t-shirt.

"Hanna Rivers!" A voice exclaimed, coming towards them in the darkness. "We're supposed to be the newlyweds, not you," Aria said as she approached them, throwing Caleb's shirt that had been discarded in the sand at the pair.

"I can't help it," Hanna whined, pushing herself up and brushing down her clothes as Caleb stood too and pulled his shirt back on.

"How did you find us?" Caleb asked confused, pulling Hanna back towards him.

"Well I walked up the beach for 90 seconds," Aria said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Blame Spencer," Hanna spluttered, her hand coming to her head as she began to feel the beginnings of a headache. "She kept feeding me wine. She's trying to live through me," She moaned, burying her head against Caleb's chest.

"Well Spencer doesn't want to get kicked out of the villa on day 1, so I suggest you head to your room if you want to copulate," Aria replied, raising her eyebrows at the pair who were drunk as a skunk.

Hanna groaned and followed Caleb as he led them back towards the villa, "Why do book people have to use big words?" She asked Aria, using her spare hand to readjust her bra as they walked back past the pool and into the open plan living space – they really hadn't been that far from the villa at all.

Caleb smirked as they walked in to catcalls and whistles. "You got a little something," Toby laughed, rubbing his lips at Caleb.

"I honestly find it amazing that the two people who have children are the two people who need to be babysat," Ezra pointed out as Caleb sat down on the sofa and pulled Hanna down next to him, swinging her legs over his lap.

"We don't need to be babysat," Hanna argued, letting Caleb wrap an arm around her and press a kiss against her hair. "We're on holiday, we should be allowed to be frisky,"

"Frisky, Hanna?" Spencer said, dumbfounded by Hanna's choice of word, "Frisky?"

"What do you want me to say? We went out there for some foreplay?" Hanna retorted, throwing her free arm up in the air.

Caleb laughed at her and kissed her forehead, holding her cheek as he brought her lips towards his own. "Can you guys just go and have sex," Emily chimed, convinced she had just seen tongue enter mouth. When his hand moved to feel her butt, Spencer decided she couldn't take it anymore and threw a cushion at them to break them apart.

"I don't wanna watch live action softcore porn on my couch," She said when Hanna looked at her questioningly.

"Don't mind us," Caleb said, encouraging Hanna to stand before pushing himself up from the sofa. "We'll try not to be too loud," He added, leading Hanna by the hand towards their bedroom, "See all you losers tomorrow," He said before they disappeared out of sight, their giggles travelling down the corridor.

Spencer looked at Aria and Ezra with sympathy, "I'm sorry your room's next to there's," She apologized, resting her head on Toby's shoulder.

Aria smiled and laced her fingers with Ezra's, "I mean, how bad can they be?"

* * *

Caleb woke up the next morning to the sun streaming in through the window before an item of clothing unceremoniously hit him in the face. Grunting, he sat up and pushed the swimming trunks to the side, looking for the offender who'd thrown them at him.

"Good morning," He murmured, taking in the sight of Hanna in a bikini in front of him. She walked over to him and squealed as he pulled her down on top of her.

"Did you not get enough last night?" She asked, his answer being to silence her with his lips, his mouth slanting across her own as their noses bumped. This trip was exactly what they needed – Hanna always felt so uneasy when Caleb pulled away from her and that was exactly what he'd been doing ever since he'd got back from California.

"Mommy?" A worried little voice called from the connecting room. Hanna pushed herself off Caleb and shoved his trunks at him again, disappearing out of sight to go and see Logan.

Caleb had just about pulled them on when Hanna came back into the room, a teary Logan propped on her hip. "Look, here's Daddy," She soothed, "Mommy and Daddy are just in here," She said, stroking his head as he wrapped his arms around her neck and let a few tears leak out of his eyes.

"Daddy," He cried, reaching for Caleb.

"It's okay," Caleb soothed, taking him into his arms, "Shall we get some breakfast?" He asked, internally cringing as Logan wiped his snotty nose on Caleb's shoulder, before he nodded and stopped crying. He shot Hanna an appreciative look as she handed him a towel to wipe his shoulder before he headed out of their room and down the hall toward the kitchen.

When Hanna joined them almost an hour later, Logan had devoured eggs and bacon for breakfast and was slobbing on the couch with Emily, watching the Disney Channel, all tears from earlier forgotten. "Oh my god Han," Alison said as Hanna walked over to them with Mila on her waist, "Could she be any more adorable?"

"Probably not," Caleb agreed, grinning at the 6-month-old who Hanna had dressed in a blue and white striped swimsuit with red ruffles around her hips and a tiny straw hat that had the face of a cat sewed on and little ears.

"She's pretty undecided on the hat," Hanna remarked, plonking the baby on Caleb's lap as she moved to make her own breakfast. She sat next to him with a bowl of fruit, watching as Caleb helped their baby stand on his lap, nuzzling and blowing raspberries against her neck making her squeal and laugh with glee.

"Who loves Mama?" He cooed, pressing kisses against Mila's cheek as she turned to look at Hanna, her little hat falling down over her eyes. "Mimi does," He said, pushing the hat back up as Mila smiled and babbled away.

"Mila," Hanna said, grabbing the baby's attention. "You wanna try some banana?" She cooed, mushing a little bit up on her finger and holding it in front of Mila's lips.

"She's thinking about it," Caleb laughed, unable to take his eyes off their little girl as she opened her mouth and tried the tiny amount of fruit. She chewed and scrunched up her face a bit before smiling and reaching out for Hanna's hand. Hanna smushed up some more and held it in front of her mouth again, finishing off the rest of her breakfast with her left hand as Mila pulled her finger into her mouth and ate the last of the banana, "You like that bug?"

"Na!" Mila exclaimed, waving her arms around only for her hat to fall into her eyes again.

Hanna straightened it up and pressed a kiss against her lips. "That's right, banana. Can you say Dada?"

"Say Dada," Caleb whispered, patting her butt encouragingly.

"Da,"

"That's right baby, Dada," Hanna encouraged, placing a tender hand on Mila's back.

"Da," Mila repeated.

"You're almost there," Caleb said, squeezing Mila's side as he continued to help her stand on his lap. She was going through one of those phases where she was never happy just sitting, she wanted to be testing her little legs out all the time. "Pool time?" He suggested to Hanna.

"Hell yeah," Hanna agreed, "Lo, you wanna go in the pool?" She called to him on the sofa. He nodded and took Hanna's hand as she led him back to their room to get him changed into his swim gear and plaster him in sun cream.

When they came back out Caleb was already in the pool, Mila held against his chest as he floated them around the water. Emily was in the water with him and Aria was sat on the side dipping her feet in whilst everyone else lounged around in the sun. Hanna shoved Logan's floaties on his arm before letting him fearlessly run towards the pool, screaming for Emily before he jumped right in, completely soaking Aria on the side. "Jesus," She spluttered, blinking the water out of her eyes in shock. When her eyes refocused, Logan was already swimming around with Emily like nothing had happened. "Who's been teaching him to do that?"

"Guilty," Emily laughed, holding Logan's hands as he kicked his legs and furiously tried to swim.

"Swimming lessons have been going well," Hanna remarked sarcastically as she reached the pool steps, slowly taking one at a time, immersing herself in the water.

"He's gonna be a champ," Emily said, lifting Logan out onto the side so that he could jump in again.

"Why does that scare me?" Hanna questioned, the water now up to her ribcage.

Spencer snorted from the side, "Because he's not even three,"

"Two weeks," Caleb exclaimed, holding his hand in front of Mila for her to grab, her little hands hitting the water creating splashes before she latched onto his hand and tried to shove it in her mouth.

"Don't worry, we've got him the best present," Toby laughed as he jumped in the water too.

Hanna raised her eyebrows, "I don't wanna know," She said, finally dipping her shoulders under as she reached Caleb and Mila. "As long as it's not alive," She added, placing a hand on Caleb's shoulder as she felt him reach for her hip underwater with one of his hands.

"Godparents oath," Toby grinned.

"Looks like we've got another little water bug," Emily cooed, her baby voice out in full force as Toby entertained Logan and she came over to steal Mila. "I'll make a swimmer out of you yet," She pouted, bringing the baby into her arms and resting her against her chest.

"Em, she's 6 months old," Aria said, looking up from her book.

Emily frowned, pressing a sweet kiss against Mila's cheek, "You're never too young,"

"Spence," Hanna started, "A word of warning; don't let your baby take swimming lessons until you're ready for them to want Emily as their Mom," She said, resting the side of her head against Caleb's as he ran his hands down her waist.

"Okay, which is never," Spencer agreed, tenderly rubbing her 5-month bump.

"Hey as soon as anything's wrong, all they want is Momma," Emily defended, guiding Mila around and encouraging her to splash and enjoy the water. Ali watched from her sunbed, taking in the pair and smiling contently as she tanned; maybe one day she might want that herself with Emily.

* * *

"What are you wearing tonight?" Hanna asked Spencer. It was 5pm and they were both sat outside on the sun loungers catching the last of the sun's rays, cocktail and mocktail in hand, before Hanna believed they were all – aside from Emily and Alison who were happy to babysit – going out for dinner at the complex's fancy restaurant.

"My green wraparound," Spencer replied, being entirely truthful. She was wearing that dress, but to a dinner Toby had organised on the beach for them. Aria and Ezra, and Emily and Alison were staying in and eating at the villa, looking after the two little ones in case they woke up so that Caleb could take Hanna out for a date night.

Hanna sighed, flipping onto her front to tan her back. "I can't believe I'm letting Ali look after my kids," She said. "Actually I can't believe Ali is willing to stay in to look after my kids,"

Spencer laughed, "Em will be there too,"

Hanna slurped the last of her cocktail and flipped her hair over her shoulder, shrugging nonchalantly, "It's true,"

"You said it yourself, Lo loves spending time with her,"

Hanna grinned thinking about her almost three-year-old, "I think you're his favourite,"

Spencer snorted, "I don't think anyone will be higher up than Caleb. Daddy is the ultimate number one," She said, following Hanna's lead as she stood up and pulled on her kaftan.

They began to walk back up the beach towards their villa, "Sometimes, I'll walk into a room and Lo will just be completely stuck on him and I'll think how adorable it is," Hanna began, "And then I just think how I wanna jump Caleb for being such a good Daddy," She smirked, gasping as Spencer shoved her slightly.

"Go and get ready,"

* * *

"Aria, why aren't you dressed?" Hanna exclaimed as she walked into the living area and spotted her in her denim shorts and top. She was sat on the floor playing with Logan and his toys, the little boy clad in his pyjamas as he wound down for the night.

"She's not coming," Caleb answered as he appeared behind her, dressed in chinos and a dress shirt with Mila against his chest, dressed in her onesie and ready for bed.

"I thought we were all going out for dinner?" She asked, looking at Caleb confused. He walked over to her and pressed a gentle kiss on her lips, taking in the lilac dress she was wearing.

"Surprise," He said, smiling down at her.

"What about Spence and Toby?" She said, wrapping an arm around his waist, the other stroking the back of Mila's head.

"They've got their own dinner. Tonight it's just you and me," He whispered the last part, biting his lip as he ran a hand through her short curled hair. "And we need to go, we've got reservations," He added, pressing a kiss against Mila's head before he handed her over to Hanna to say goodbye.

He watched in amusement as Hanna ran over instructions for Aria and Emily about when to put Logan and Mila to bed and what stories they liked to be read before Caleb couldn't take it anymore and dragged her away to start their night.

It was a short golf cart ride up to the restaurant where Caleb had arranged for them to have a table out on the balcony with their seats next to each other rather than across. As the waiters took their food order and then served them wine, Hanna sighed and rested her head against Caleb's chest, feeling wholly content as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Thank you," She said, smiling up at him before grabbing her wine glass and taking a sip.

Caleb didn't say anything, he just moved his arm to rest on the back of her chair and placed his other hand on her thigh, moving his body so that he was almost facing her. She looked at him, concerned, "What is it?" She asked, almost scared of the answer.

"I know you think I've been keeping something from you," He began, "And I have,"

"Caleb," Hanna urged, placing her hand on top of his and rubbing reassuringly.

"I hate how this has taken up so much of my time, and taken me away from you and Mimi and Lo, but it's all been for you," He said feeling emotional at the thought of what he'd missed over the past few weeks.

"Caleb, whatever it is, you can tell me,"

He took a deep breath, nuzzling his nose against her hair before pulling back and looking her straight in the eye. "When I was in Cali, it wasn't just for the tech conference. Google have been looking into my guys and their work," He said, referring to the small programming Company he'd set up a few years ago, "They'd heard about the stuff we were doing with social media programming and babe, they got really interested," He had so many words he wanted to say to her about what was going on but he didn't know in what order to get it out.

"Is that who you've been on the phone to all the time?" She asked quietly, unsure where this was going.

He nodded, "They want to buy us out," He said, moving his hand up to cup her cheek. "They made me sign a waiver until it was all sorted out with the lawyers," He explained, "But I signed it all off right before we flew out here,"

Hanna didn't really know what to say, "Caleb, you built that Company from scratch,"

"I know, but I'll still get to run it and direct it and we'll get a huge amount of funding for what we're doing. The offer they made was too good to turn down," Caleb continued, reassuring her with his eyes that this was the right decision, the right thing for their family, "Babe, we're set for life. Whatever Mimi or Lo want to do, they can do it, there's nothing that will ever stop us providing for them now,"

Hanna felt her a tear leak out of her eye; her mind flickered back to the dark time in high school when her and her Mom had almost lost their house and how Caleb had lived on the streets as a teenager, yet now here she sat, financially set for life and loaded with the knowledge that her babies would never have to face the same difficulties herself or Caleb had in the past. "I love you, so much," She whispered, leaning forward to press a meaningful kiss against his lips. "You're amazing,"

"I'm sorry for keeping it from you,"

She cupped his cheeks and shook her head, "It doesn't matter," She reassured him, "None of it matters," She said as their food was brought out and placed in front of them. They separated slightly, but Caleb was reluctant to let go of her. He felt immense relief that he'd finally been able to tell her what had been going on and he just wanted to know that she was happy and that she understood what it meant for them as a family.

He cupped the back of her head, his hands tangling in her hair as he pulled her close for a deep kiss, guiding her as their lips melted against one another. Hanna broke away laughing as the sheer gravity of the situation came down on her. "Caleb," She laughed, smiling at him so big he couldn't help but laugh with her. "I'm so proud of you,"

He grinned at her, staring into her eyes knowing life couldn't get much better. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and pushed her lips up to meet his, their food completely forgotten and discarded as she tried to show him exactly how much it meant to her. He pulled back slightly but continued to press light, gentle kisses to her lips, "The food," He murmured, his hands betraying his voice as they ran higher up Hanna's legs underneath her dress.

"I don't care about the food," Hanna replied breathily.

Caleb laughed into their kiss; his Hanna _always_ cared about the food. "Yes you do," He said, forcing himself to pull away from her.

"Let's just take this to go," She urged him, grabbing his hand and placing it back on her thigh. "I don't want this, I want you,"

He stared into her eyes, just long enough to ask himself why the hell he was fighting her on this; he wanted her just as badly. "Let me get the cheque."

* * *

 **Please review, I appreciate every single one and it makes me want to keep adding to this oneshot series. I think part II might need a little Haleb sexy time x**


	7. Hola Mexico - Part II

**Here we go with Part II of some sunshine in Mexico. If you don't want to read anything M rated then please skip the first part.**

 **Does anybody else sit there and just wait for Ash or Ty to post something to snapchat... Seriously, they kill me. Anyway, enjoy below...**

Hola Mexico – Part II

Hanna found herself stumbling backwards up the path to their holiday villa, her lips occupied with Caleb's as he tried to blindly guide them towards the front door, one hand wrapped around her waist, the other trying to maintain a hold on the food they'd brought back from the restaurant as they urgently kissed.

"Back pocket," Caleb murmured quickly as he slammed her against the front door and attacked her lips with his own. Her eyes were still shut as Caleb nibbled on her bottom lip, groaning into her mouth as she gave his butt a cheeky squeeze before her hand dipped into his back pocket and pulled out the electronic key.

"I can't," She mumbled against his lips, bringing her hands to his chest to push him away just long enough for her to turn in his arms and be able to shove the key in the lock. Caleb wrapped an arm around her waist from behind and began to kiss her neck as they walked down the hallway to the kitchen area, expecting to see people awake either at the dining table or on the sofas. But there was no one. "Where is everyone?" Hanna asked, looking around confused as Caleb dumped their food on the side.

"In bed by the looks of it," He replied, handing her a note that had been left on the side before pulling her back into his arms and nuzzling her hair.

"Last minute decision to go to the Mayan temples tomorrow. Taxi arrives at 6am, see you in the afternoon," Hanna read aloud as Caleb began to kiss her neck and reach for the zipper at the back of her dress.

Hanna threw the note down and turned in his arms, her hands running through his hair as she reconnected their lips, his nose nudging hers as their tongues met. She gasped into his mouth as he lifted her up and began to carry her towards their room, her legs coming up to wrap around his waist as they continued to make out.

"Caleb," She hushed against his lips, looking at him with her piercing eyes as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. He lowered her onto the bed before staring down at her as he breathed heavily. She kicked off her heels as he pulled off his shirt, his hands coming to pull up her dress as she urgently reached for his belt buckle and tried to undress him as quickly as possible.

"Off," He ordered, deciding it was easier and quick to undress themselves. "Fuck," He muttered as Hanna pulled her dress over her head to reveal no bra, just a maroon lacy thong. "You are so gorgeous," He said, moving on top of her between her legs once he'd kicked off his shoes and trousers.

She sighed as he cupped her cheeks and gently pressed a kiss against her lips, almost as if she were some china doll. The urgency in his kisses was all but gone; he knew he was going to have her and this time he wanted it slow and tender and loving - he wanted her to feel like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. She mewled into his mouth as one of his hands ran down her body and dipped underneath the maroon lace, cupping her in his hand as he felt her already wet for him. She groaned as she felt him push a finger into her, raising her hips off the bed as he began to slowly pump, their lips still caressing each other's as he pleasured her. "Fuck," She whispered breathily, throwing her head back and moaning loudly as he added another finger. "Babe," Caleb heard her say as it soon all became too much and she tightened around his fingers and fell over the edge.

She lay there recovering with her arms over her face as he pulled her underwear down her legs. At the lack of body contact, Hanna peeled her arms away and held her arms out for him, wrapping them around his neck once he'd stripped himself of his boxers and laid back on top of her. She sighed into their kiss as he rubbed himself against her sex but didn't enter her, toying with her as she began to move her hips against his movements. "Baby," He whispered to get her attention, resting his forehead on hers as he finally pushed into her, his hands coming up to rest either side of her hair as they stared at each other.

He tilted his head slightly to connect their lips, his body almost defying his brain as he began to move slowly on top of her. She felt incredible; especially when she lifted her legs to wrap around his waist, "You like it slow?" He hushed, his movements deep and tender as he pushed back some sweaty tendrils of hair from her forehead. She nodded up at him, unable to say anything, just wanting to take in the moment with him.

As she began to tighten her inner muscles around him, he couldn't help but fall down on top of her, his head resting next to hers on the pillow as he sped up slightly. "Caleb," She squeaked out, her hips arching off the bed as he hit that one spot that caused her to tumble all over again. It was like a domino effect as he swiftly followed her high, pushing into her deeply one final time as he came undone.

"Oh my god," Hanna breathed, her chest rising and falling dramatically as she tried to catch her breath. Caleb just rolled off her and collapsed next to her, tugging her closer to him as he helplessly pressed a kiss against her sweaty hair.

"Hungry now?" He asked her, running a hand down her back as she slung her leg over his. She pushed herself up and shook her head at him before shuffling towards the edge of the bed and standing up, stark naked. "Where are you going?" He laughed as she just opened their bedroom and walked straight out. He lay there for a few more seconds before he became too intrigued and followed her down the hall, watching as she walked past the kitchen and dining table, opening the patio doors as she began to run past the pool and down the beach. "Hanna!" Caleb called as he traced her footsteps.

She turned her head over her shoulder and shot him a grin before walking straight into the sea, butt naked. Caleb just laughed and shook his head in disbelief, jogging down the beach into the water as well. By the time he'd reached her, she'd dipped her hair under the water and was waiting for him to join her. She looked up at him through her thick eyelashes and bit her lip; and that's when Caleb knew, he just knew that they wouldn't be going back inside until he'd taken her again in the water. God he loved her.

* * *

Hanna tucked her hair behind her ear as she looked down the beach towards the ocean where Caleb was playing with Logan in the shallow water. She cooed down at her baby girl who was lying on her back on their beach blanket underneath the parasol, coming round from her mid-morning nap. Hanna leant down and grabbed her little feet, placing kisses on Mila's tiny soles as the baby blinked up at her sleepily. "Hi," She cooed, "Was that a good sleep?" She added, grinning down as she ran her hands up her little legs to grab Mila's hands, pulling her up to sit.

Mila babbled back as she fully came round, happy to let Hanna scoop her up and hold her against her chest. She reached one of her hands up and grabbed onto Hanna's ear, intrigued by the gold earring that reflected the sun. "No, we don't rip Momma's ear off," Hanna said, turning her head to pull her earring away and to press her lips against Mila's inquisitive hands. "What's Daddy doing?" She asked, smiling as Mila turned her head to search for Caleb, knowing exactly who Daddy was. "Shall we go see our favourite boys?" Hanna said, kissing Mila's fluffy blonde hair before pushing herself up and walking down towards Logan and Caleb.

Logan was the first one to spot them, eagerly jumping up and down in the water as Hanna walked over to them. Caleb turned to her and that's when she spotted the GoPro in his hand; he'd obviously been taking pictures of Logan messing around in the water. He snapped a quick one of his girls, before happily taking Mila into his arms as she smiled at him and waved her arms around, giving Hanna the camera.

"Babe, you wanna record her first time in the water?" He asked, squatting down next to Logan as Hanna flipped the camera settings to video. "Mila," He gasped, letting her toes dip into the waves, "What's this?" He cooed, watching for a reaction as he lowered her further.

"Mimi," Hanna said, grabbing her attention briefly as the 6-month-old looked up at her Mommy, "What's Daddy doing? Is he letting you play in the ocean?" She asked, grinning as Caleb let her fully sit in the sand as the water lapped around her legs.

Mila didn't really know what to make of it and Caleb was prepared to just scoop her up and comfort her as her face turned into a little frown. Logan moved gently over to her and pressed the most tender kiss against her head, "It's okay Mimi," He said, sitting down next to her and splashing his hands against the water, trying to stop the waves receding. Mila studied him before leaning forward herself and hitting her hands against the waves, squealing happily at the feeling.

"Is that nice?" Hanna asked, kneeling down in the water as she continued to film her two babies. Caleb grinned at the pair of them, sitting down in the water too and just watching as two of the most precious things in his life interacted with one another. An unexpectedly large wave crashed past them, the water running up to Mila's waist. Her hands paused and her face startled – Caleb thought she was about to burst into tears but refrained from jumping in as Logan showed her a shell he'd found in the sand. "Mimi, what's Lo got?" Hanna cooed.

"It's a shell," Logan explained, letting Mila take it from his hands. "I getted it jus for Mimi,"

Caleb stroked a hand through Logan's hair. "Good job," He said, opening his arms as Logan came and sat on his lap. "She loves it,"

They all watched as Mila tried to shove it in her mouth, "Loves it so much she's trying to eat it," Hanna muttered, quickly moving in to pull her hand away from her mouth. Shocked at the sudden movement and annoyed at having the most recent thing she could shove in her mouth taken away, Mila promptly burst into tears. "You're such a brat," Hanna laughed, handing Caleb the camera before she picked up her baby girl to hush her.

Caleb grinned up at the two of them from behind his sunglasses, pressing a kiss against Logan's shoulder as he stood up off Caleb's lap and instead tried to climb on him, standing on his thighs and gripping Caleb's shoulders with his hands. "Daddy where's my spade?" Logan asked, scrambling off Caleb and looking around the immediate vicinity for it.

"It's up where Momma was," Caleb responded, pushing himself up and taking the little boy's hand as they began to walk back up the beach towards their set up. Logan seemed happy to settle near the parasol once he'd found his spade, immediately starting to dig a hole in the sand nearby, shoveling some of the sand into his bucket.

Caleb grabbed Mila's hooded towel and held it open for Hanna, wrapping their baby up in it between them to dry off any water that hadn't already evaporated in the heat. "She wants the boob," Hanna said, cradling Mila in her arms and smiling as she rested her hand next to Hanna's bikini top. "Lo, you want some lunch?" She asked as she settled back underneath the parasol and let Mila nurse, covering her slightly with a towel.

"Logan, Momma asked you a question," Caleb said after Logan failed to respond to Hanna, wanting instead to focus on his battle with the sand instead. At the tone of Caleb's voice, Logan whipped his head up, "Are you hungry?" He asked again, sitting next to Hanna, keeping an eye on their little boy.

Deciding food was more important than digging the deepest hole he could, Logan ditched his spade and trotted over, happy to climb back onto Caleb as he held an arm out for him. "What would you like?" He asked, unscrewing the lid of a chilled water bottle and helping Logan hold it against his mouth as he drank from it.

"Cheese and chicky," Logan said, pushing the bottle away.

"You want cheese and chicken?" Caleb said, checking he fully understood what Logan was getting at as the little boy nodded.

"Let's get some chicken quesadillas," Hanna suggested, looking at Caleb as he leant back on his hands, one of them moving to stroke the side of Hanna's hip tenderly as she shuffled slightly and rested her back against his side.

Caleb nuzzled his nose against her hair, pressing a gentle kiss to her head as Logan reached for one of his books before sitting back contently against his chest, his legs resting on top of Caleb's outstretched ones. "What else do you want?" He asked her, giving her a tender kiss as she turned her head to look up at him.

"Nachos and a salad?" She proposed, knowing they'd just share whatever Logan didn't want. He nodded and grabbed his phone, dialing reception to place their order, asking for a beer and a strawberry cocktail too. Hanna shook her head at him up at him knowingly,

"What?" He smirked at her, "Our babysitters will be back soon," He said, running his hand up her waist and back to squeeze her shoulder. "And I checked before we came out here, there are bottles in the fridge for Mimi,"

"You're such a good Daddy," She sighed, pulling her bikini back over her chest as Mila decided she'd had enough. "As much as I love our friends it's been nice being just us this morning," Hanna said as she moved Mila to her shoulder and gently rubbed her back.

Caleb rubbed her back tenderly, "It has," He agreed, "I hated being so busy these past few weeks," He added as an afterthought.

"It was worth it," Hanna reassured him, placing a comforting hand on his swimming trunks.

"Mmm, yeah," Caleb murmured, nudging her nose with his as he leant down to connect their lips, his hand moving up from her shoulder to wrap around the back of her head and cup her cheek to tilt her head up against his lips.

"Daddy can we read?" Logan interrupted them, leaning back against Caleb's naked chest, _The Very Hungry Caterpillar_ open and upside down in front of him. Ghosting his fingers over Hanna's cheekbones before he pulled away, Caleb took the book from him and turned it the right way up before flicking back to the front page.

"In the light of the moon…" He began softly.

"…A little egg lay on a leaf," Hanna finished his sentence.

Logan gasped and looked round at Hanna, "Mommy, how did you knowed?" He asked as Hanna sat Mila on the blanket and handed her a stuffed textured octopus to play with, knowing it would entertain her for a while.

"Because," Hanna started, pulling some blocks in front of Mila as well, "It's your favourite," She laughed, leaning over to give him a kiss before he turned back to his book and encouraged Caleb to carry on reading. "Hey, food's here," She said, grabbing her purse and standing up to pay the waiter as he brought their order over.

"Careful bubba, it's hot," Caleb warned as Logan reached for a nacho chip that was smothered in cheese and guacamole, before grabbing a chip himself. "Han, look," He laughed, nodding his head towards Mila who'd moved herself onto her front and was reaching for the plate of nachos.

"Oh my god, she just wants everything," Hanna replied, shoving a bit of everything onto a plate for Logan as Caleb reached over to grab Mila.

"She's okay to try guac right?" He asked, propping her on his lap and kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, I don't see why not," Hanna agreed, serving up plates for herself and Caleb before making sure Logan was okay with his food. She grabbed her cocktail and took a sip, watching as Caleb let Mila try a tiny bit of guacamole off his finger. "Is that good?" She cooed, as the baby smiled.

"I feel like she's just gonna like everything," Caleb commented, scooping some more onto his finger and letting her suck it off.

"I'm not complaining, we eat _a lot_ ,"

* * *

It was the penultimate evening before everyone was flying back and Hanna was already starting to feel sad that it was nearly over. She was sat outside with Aria who was reading, waiting for Caleb to come back out after he'd read Logan his bedtime story. Bored, she picked up her iPad and began to look through the page Caleb last had it open to.

"Why are you looking at houses?" Spencer asked as she suddenly appeared behind her.

"Why are you snooping over my shoulder?" Hanna retorted, flipping through some pictures.

"It's kinda hard not to when you have your brightness on full,"

"You're moving?" Aria asked, putting her book down and looking over at the two of them. "Out of Rosewood?" She pushed, not at all happy with the news.

"Not out of Rosewood," Caleb responded as he walked through the patio doors and sat on the side of the sun lounger Hanna was lying on. She sat up and moved her left leg to dangle over the side, wrapping her arm around his lower back, her fingers dancing underneath his t-shirt as she handed him the iPad. "You like it?" He asked as she pressed a kiss against his shoulder.

"Yeah, let's arrange a viewing when we get back,"

"Seriously guys," Aria demanded, "You. Moving. What is going on?"

"Han, you've only just finished decorating," Spencer added as she sat next to Aria.

"We're not moving out of Rosewood, we just want somewhere a bit bigger," Hanna responded casually, her left hand coming to rest on his leg.

Spencer gasped excitedly, "You're pregnant?" She exclaimed, "God you two don't hang around,"

Caleb laughed at her in disbelief, "We're not pregnant," He said, "But I have sold my Company and we want to invest some of that money in a bigger place,"

"Caleb, that's amazing," Aria said, coming over to give him a congratulatory hug. Hanna shot them both a look to explain she'd tell them in more detail later what had been going on, but for now they got the idea.

"Yeah, we're pretty happy," He replied, interlacing his fingers with Hanna's underneath his t-shirt.

"I wanted to be pregnant together," Spencer whined at the pair of them.

"Don't worry, we're not done yet," Hanna said, her smile beaming.

"It's one of the reasons we want to move now," Caleb added, flipping through the pictures again before handing Spencer the iPad to have a look.

"What are you guys actually looking for?" She asked, showing Aria a picture of a huge kitchen. "You know Jason's taking on more clients at the moment,"

Hanna nodded, "We're meeting him when we get back. I think we're pretty open, I mean I'll probably redecorate the entire place anyway, we just want more bedrooms and a playroom downstairs and maybe a walk-in wardrobe and definitely a big garden,"

"For all your future babies," Aria giggled, scrunching her nose up at Hanna.

"Who wouldn't want to make babies with that face," Hanna responded, her hand running up Caleb's chest to cup his cheek, "He's too pretty to go to waste,"

"I'm basically just a donor," Caleb joked; moving her legs to rest over his lap, before leaning down to press a chaste kiss to her lips.

"I used Toby for the same thing," Spencer agreed, patting her bump as she handed the iPad back.

"What about you Aria?" Hanna asked as she just decided to move herself fully onto Caleb's lap, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her. "Using Ezra as a baby maker yet?"

Aria smiled at her friends, "We always said when Steinbeck turns 2 we'll reevaluate," She said, "But right now, every time I see your baby I just contemplate stealing her so I think we need to have a chat."

* * *

Spencer had decided she wanted a girl's night that evening and all but ordered Toby, Ezra and Caleb out of the villa, telling them to disappear for a few hours. She'd organised everything they needed for a night in; movie rentals, trashy magazines and junk food.

"I really shouldn't eat this," Hanna said as she dangled a piece of pizza over her mouth.

"Why? It's not like you and Caleb don't burn it off every night," Emily sniggered from her place next to Ali, hiding behind her as Hanna threw a cushion at them.

"We're not that bad," Hanna tried to justify, although she knew she was failing miserably.

Aria threw a cushion at Hanna, "From the amount of times I've heard you this holiday, I would beg to differ,"

"We're not used to having to be quiet, alright?" She said, shrugging her shoulders and she shoved the last of her pizza into her mouth. "And sometimes when he just hits that spo-,"

"Hanna!" Emily exclaimed, throwing another cushion at her. "We get it, he's good in bed,"

"Do you ever miss the d?" Hanna asked her, changing the subject as she leant across for some popcorn.

"Hanna, how can you even ask that?" Aria said, looking at her friend in genuine shock.

"I'm interested," She replied, raising her eyebrows as she held a hand out in defense.

"Well, the answer is no, I don't," Emily finally responded, looking up at Ali as she laid her head in her lap.

Hanna pulled a face as she watched the two of them, still not entirely comfortable with how quickly Ali had come back into Emily's life and made such an impression. Turning to Aria and Spencer, she shoveled some more popcorn in before continuing their conversation from earlier, "So how many babies do you want?"

"Jeez, what is with the 20 questions tonight?" Spencer asked, grabbing a slice of veggie pizza. "I'm just focusing on baby number one at the moment," She added.

"I always thought I wanted two but getting Ezra to agree to one after the whole Malcolm situation will be difficult enough,"

"Aria, if he loves you, he's going to want to have a child with you," Spencer said, moving over to wrap an arm around her.

"Yeah," She sighed, "What about you Han?"

"I dunno," She shrugged, crossing her legs underneath her, "We just kind of go with the flow and see what happens,"

"You want more though, right?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, definitely. Caleb and I.., We've always said we want a big family. After how we both grew up without anyone else, family's really important to us, you know?"

Ali grabbed her drink before settling back against the sofa, before summing up what everyone was thinking, "We've all had times that have made us realise how important family is." And she was right; it was the tribulations they'd all been through that made growing and fostering their family one of the most important things in their life both now and for the foreseeable future.

There was a short silence as everyone processed what Ali said, before Spencer couldn't take it anymore and grabbed the remote. "Let's watch the movie," She suggested, everyone settling with their food before Spencer pressed play. The opening credits hadn't even finished rolling when the front door to the villa swung open, a very drunk Toby being helped in by Caleb and Ezra.

"Spence," He slurred, taking her into his arms after she leapt up and scrambled over to him.

"What did you do to him?" She asked Ezra and Caleb, helping him stand upright.

"We didn't do anything," Ezra laughed in disbelief at the state their friend had gotten himself into. "We were just having beers and all of a sudden he's doing tequila shots before we've ordered any food,"

"Let me help you," Caleb said, holding Toby's arm over his shoulder as he helped Spencer walk him down the hallway towards the master suite.

"Ezra, can we go for a walk?" Aria asked, deciding she really wanted to talk to him about the baby situation right now. She stood and held her hand out for him, tugging him outside for some privacy leaving Hanna, Alison and Emily behind.

"Hey handsome, what did you do to him?" Ali asked as Caleb walked back in the room and sat next to Hanna.

"He did that all by himself," Caleb said, kicking off his shoes and stretching his legs on the sofa. "Freaking out about their baby." He added, encouraging Hanna to lie down next to him, wedged between the back of the sofa and his chest.

"Is Spence coming back out? I feel bad about her girl's night," Emily wondered as she took in the sight of Caleb and Hanna opposite her. Neither were listening to her; Caleb had pulled Hanna close and was nudging his nose against hers as his hand settled on her waist and made sure she was as close to him as possible.

"I don't think they're listening," Alison said, "Let's go," She added, pulling Emily towards their room as they left the lovebirds on the couch.

"Han," Caleb said quietly, connecting their lips briefly but pulling away before Hanna could make him never want to stop kissing her. "We don't get much time to do this anymore," He added, grabbing the remote and pressing play where Spencer had left.

"What?" Hanna laughed, "Cuddle?"

Caleb kissed her one final time before pulling her on top of him and wrapping his arms around her. "Like teddy bears," He said, laughing with her before she settled down and rested her head on his shoulder. Whilst everyone else around them was trying to deal with adjustments to their relationships, both old and new, Caleb and Hanna were there in the middle of it all, just embracing the quiet and each other before all too soon they'd be going home to continue their crazy family life.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed that. Haleb literally just make me sigh all the time. Please review x**


	8. Two Punk Kids Up Against the World

**Hello my lovely readers. This is something really quite different to all the fluff in the rest of this oneshot series. It's set when Hanna is 3 months pregnant with Mila and it's a little dark, but I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it too.**

 **Has anybody downloaded Mikky Ekko's new album? The whole thing gives me Haleb feels.**

 **Also thank you to anyone who has reviewed any of the previous chapters, I never thought I'd be writing something in the PLL fandom that has almost reached 100 reviews.**

 **I'm going on holiday this week but I may try and post something before, if not don't expect anything for a couple of weeks!**

Two Punk Kids Up Against the World

Hanna was scared.

She was really scared.

And all she wanted right now was for Caleb to make it all better.

"Caleb," She called out as tears streamed down her cheeks, her vision blurred by them as she tried to make her way out of their bathroom. But he wasn't there; he wasn't coming to save her and stop her mind spinning. And then the cramping started as Hanna reached for her phone, and then she was feeling dizzy as she managed to call him, and then… she passed out.

* * *

 _Beep… beep… beep… beep…_

Hanna blinked heavily as her eyes focused on a white room. It was so bright, so unfamiliar and so cold. She felt a hand brushing some of her hair back and then she felt warmth as the familiar sight of Caleb came into focus. She shakily reached for his hand as he moved as physically close to her bed as possible and then she let out a deep breath as she tried to process where she was and why she was there.

"Hanna," Caleb said gently yet firmly, focusing her attention on him. "You're okay," He whispered, stroking her hair. "We're in the hospital. Do you remember what happened?" He coaxed as she blinked up at him.

Suddenly her eyes were full of tears again as the last hour's events came rushing back to her, "Caleb," She cried, burying her head in his neck as he wrapped her up in his arms. "I-I… I went to the toilet," She stuttered, "And when I looked down I was bleeding and I called out for you but you weren't there," She rushed out, the butt of her palm coming to rest wearily against her brow as she cried, "And then I felt cramps and I looked for my phone," She whimpered, unable to get any more words out.

Caleb nodded and stroked her cheek with so much tenderness, "You called me," He continued, "And I rushed home and found you passed out," He said, sniffling slightly himself as he thought about the sight he came home to; his wife unconscious on their bedroom floor, blood on her legs and unresponsive. The first thing he did was call 911.

"The baby," Hanna cried, her face scrunching up as she feared for her unborn child. She wasn't stupid; she knew what bleeding and cramping meant. Caleb tried to hush her, wiping away her tears as best he could, but he was scared too. She was shaking as she moved her hand down to rest on her stomach over the clinical white sheets and she couldn't stop herself from crying when Caleb rested his hand on top of hers.

Hanna lay there in silence, accepting all of Caleb's comfort as he tried to make everything better until there was a knock at the door. Caleb was so grateful to see Dr. Lena Monroe walk into the room – he knew Hanna trusted her immensely after the support she provided during her pregnancy with Logan and she always managed to make him feel like his world was in a safe pair of hands. "Hey guys," She said, walking over to them to sit next to Hanna's bed. "I know you're my favourite patient, but I really don't like seeing you here," She joked, getting Hanna to crack a small smile. "Hanna, you're running a temperature and your blood pressure's a bit high, so we're gonna admit you for the night, okay?" She said, casting her eyes over her notes. Hanna nodded in response and wiped away a few stray tears that had escaped. "But I know we've had some bleeding and we're all concerned about baby Rivers, so I'm going to do an internal scan right now and we can see what's going on," She added, standing to pull on some latex gloves as a nurse wheeled in the necessary equipment.

"It's gonna be okay," Caleb whispered against Hanna's hair before moving himself to sit next to her on the bed. She buried her head against his waist as the nurses folded back the sheets from her legs – she really hated internal scans.

Sensing her distress, Dr. Monroe paused. "Hanna, I know you hate these, but it's going to give us the best view of what's going on, okay?" She reassured, looking up from her position at the end of the bed for some confirmation from Hanna that she was okay.

Hanna nodded tearily, feeling happier when Caleb moved to sit in the chair beside the bed and bring his forehead to rest on hers to look her straight in the eye. "Squeeze my hand if you need," He hushed, interlacing their fingers, encouraging her to raise her head off the pillow so he could slide his other arm under her head and stroke the back of her hair. Both Caleb and the doctor looked at Hanna with concern when she gasped in pain as Lena pushed the probe in. "It's hurting?" Caleb asked worriedly as Hanna nodded slightly.

"You're doing great Hanna," She reassured, "We aren't going to be long," She said, focusing on the screen in front of her as she assessed the situation.

"You're doing so good," Caleb whispered, leaning forward to press a kiss against her lips. "So good," He repeated, feeling her squeeze his hand hard and watching her close her eyes tightly.

"Okay, we're almost done," Dr. Monroe added, pressing some buttons on the keyboard before finishing up the exam and encouraging Hanna to lay her legs back down. Caleb fussed and sorted the sheets out as Hanna immediately curled herself into the fetal position, hoping somehow it would protect her baby from any horrible news. They both watched nervously as their doctor pulled off her gloves and scribbled some notes down in Hanna's file before she sat down on her stool and wheeled it round to them. "I'm going to do a normal ultrasound now," She explained, "I am seeing some discharge and the internal scan is struggling to detect a heartbeat,"

Hanna began to cry into her pillow as Caleb tried to comfort her as best he could – it felt like all their nightmares were becoming a reality. "But, Hanna, you need to listen to me," Dr. Monroe instructed, forcing the young woman's attention on her. "Your cervix is still closed, which is a really positive sign. So we're going to do an ultrasound right now to get a different look at baby Rivers, okay?" She tried to reassure her, resting a comforting hand on her leg over the blankets.

Caleb cupped Hanna's cheeks and forced her to look at him as nurses moved around them. "That's good news," He choked out, knowing she was on the verge of hysterics. "They'll do one more exam and then we'll know that everything's okay,"

His thumbs became wet as Hanna cried into his hands, "What if it's not?" She spluttered, the thought of losing her unborn child already too much to bear.

"Then we get stronger and think about our little boy at home who is enough of a handful already," He managed to let out a small laugh, his heart constricting as he watched Hanna smile a little too as they thought about their little boy.

"He's so excited," Hanna whimpered, her mood quickly dampening as she thought about how they were going to tell Logan that he wasn't getting a baby brother or sister anymore. Caleb didn't know how to respond, just continuing to stroke her cheek gently before moving to help her lift up her top as Dr. Monroe wheeled over a different machine.

They watched as she squirted some gel onto Hanna's very small 3-month bump before grabbing the wand and pressing it into Hanna's belly to spread the gel around. She pushed in a little harder around Hanna's pelvis, tapping some more keys on the machine before turning the screen to them and pressing a button that brought tears to both Hanna and Caleb's eyes. The sound of their baby's heartbeat had never felt so precious. "They're okay?" Hanna cried, holding Caleb's hand tightly in her own.

"They're okay," Lena repeated, "Here's baby," She indicated, using her pointer finger to outline their baby on the screen. "Heartbeat is sounding strong, and we're measuring right on track," She added, moving the transducer around to show a slightly different angle.

Hanna finally smiled, wiping at her eyes as Caleb pushed his nose up against her cheek and pressed several kisses against her skin. She turned her head to him and pulled him in for a chaste, emotional kiss. "They're okay," She whispered, shooting him a watery smile.

"So what caused the bleeding?" Caleb asked as he pulled away, watching as Hanna smiled at the monitor.

"You see here," Dr. Monroe pointed out on the screen, "Hanna's placenta's moved around and is lying low over a bit of her cervix. It should right itself, but I want you to have more regular scans to monitor it," She said. "If we get closer to your due date and it still hasn't moved then we'll start to talk about a c-section, but there's plenty of time in between for it to move back and at the moment it's only a partial cover."

"Do I still have to stay in?" Hanna asked hopefully – she just wanted to go home.

Dr. Monroe looked at her knowingly, "Yes," She smiled at the pair of them, handing Hanna some tissue to wipe her belly with.

Caleb laughed as Hanna pouted but relaxed back against the pillows nonetheless. "Am I allowed visitors?" She asked.

"Of course, but let's wait until we've moved you to your private room and got you settled for the night. I definitely want to see my youngest Rivers patient before I clock off." Lena replied, handing Hanna the scans she'd printed. "They'll be in to move you in a minute,"

"Thank you," Caleb said, smiling up at her. Hanna thanked her too before she disappeared off to go and check on her other patients and the nurses came back in to sort Hanna out for the night. Caleb bent down to give her a kiss, pulling away half an inch to smile at her before connecting their lips again. "I'm gonna go call your Mom whilst they move you," He said, her fingers running up and down his arm and squeezing before he disappeared out of the room and she went back to staring at their little baby on the black and white pictures.

* * *

Hanna was beginning to wonder where the hell Caleb was. She knew her Mom liked to talk but she'd been in her room now for an hour and the cable TV was really not that entertaining. "Knock knock," Came a voice from the door. Hanna looked up to see Spencer coming through the doorway with one of Hanna's overnight bags on one arm and what she really hoped was a bag of food on the other, "Hanna banana, I come baring clothes and food," She grinned, dumping the bags on a chair before coming over to give Hanna a huge hug.

Hanna squeezed her back tightly before gently pushing herself up to grab a change of clothes, "These hospital gowns do nothing for me," She added, grateful when Spencer began to help her pull on a sweater and pants. Her muscles were beginning to ache as all the adrenalin and emotion from the day faded away.

"How are you feeling?" Spencer asked as she fluffed the pillows when Hanna settled against them.

"Drained," Hanna replied honestly, fiddling with the arm of her sweater. "But relieved."

"Baby Rivers is still in there," Spencer said excitedly, placing a hand on Hanna's stomach before hugging her again.

"Did Caleb call you?" Hanna asked as she grabbed the sonogram pictures from the side and handed them to Spencer for her to have a look at.

Spencer nodded as she looked through them, "Yeah although he didn't make much sense apart from the very clear instruction to bring you flaming hot cheetos,"

Hanna grinned, "Did you see him on your way up?" She asked, adjusting her bra underneath her tank top as it dug in a little. She just wanted him to come back.

"He was on the phone to your Mom," Spencer replied, "I think he was getting her to bring Lo in," She added, grabbing some trashy magazines she'd brought with her and handing them to Hanna along with the sonogram. "Hanna, what exactly happened?" She asked quietly, her tone becoming more solemn as she took in all the wires Hanna was connected to.

Hanna reached for her hand and tried to fight back tears as she thumbed the photo of her baby. "I thought I'd lost the baby," She squeezed her eyes shut as a tear ran down her cheek. "I don't really remember much but Caleb had gone to drop Logi off at my Mom's for a couple of hours because I wasn't feeling well and I went to the toilet and…" More tears fell as she thought about how she felt when she saw the blood. "And I-I… was bleeding,"

Spencer moved onto the bed and pulled her against her chest, "And then Caleb found you," Spencer finished, rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

Hanna nodded as she wiped away her tears, "He said I was passed out in our bedroom so he called an ambulance and then I woke up in the hospital," She finished, resting her hands in her lap and looking down at them. They sat there quietly until the door pushed open again and Caleb appeared with a bunch of flowers in one arm and a pizza menu in the other.

Hanna smiled at the sight of him, all her tears forgotten as he walked over to her bed, "Pretty flowers for a pretty girl," He said, handing her the white and pink bouquet.

"They're beautiful," She replied, bringing them to her nose before placing them on the side.

"Spence, have you been making her cry again?" Caleb joked as he tenderly stroked Hanna's damp cheek.

"Hey, women are emotional," Spencer defended as Hanna laughed. She moved off the bed to grab her phone and text Emily and Aria before Hanna shuffled over, patting the space next to her for Caleb to climb on; she just wanted to be close to him right now.

He brought his legs up to rest on the bed and propped himself up against her pillows. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she cuddled into his side and pressed a kiss against her hair, "I thought we could order pizza and have a movie night," He suggested, handing her the menu he'd brought up.

Hanna placed it on her lap and looked up at him, "You're staying here right?" She said quietly, resting her hand on his t-shirt clad chest.

He sighed and tilted her chin with his hand to press a gentle kiss against her lips, "I need to stay with Lo; your Mom's got a work dinner she can't get out of so she can't look after him tonight." Hanna frowned at him – she understood why he needed to be with Logan but a huge part of her was feeling massively selfish and emotional and she really really wanted him with her. "Han, I wanna be here with you but your Mom can't cancel and he can't stay here tonight,"

"We can take him," Spencer piped up having heard the tail end of their conversation. "Shouldn't godparents get first priority anyway?" She said, smiling encouragingly at the pair of them. "He can sleep in our spare room and Toby's off work tomorrow," She almost pleaded, sensing Caleb's hesitation.

Caleb weighed up the situation and finally nodded, "Okay," He agreed, rolling his eyes slightly as Hanna grinned up at him happily; she always got her way. Hanna lightly smacked his chest, pushing herself up to look down at him as he lay back against her pillows, "Don't look at me like that," He laughed, grabbing her hand and bringing it to his shoulder before he pulled her closer and pressed a hard kiss against her lips. She tried to pull away but he cupped the back of her head and pulled her back to kiss her pretty little pout away.

"Me looking after your child is not a reason for you to get freaky in a hospital bed," Spencer remarked sarcastically as Hanna settled back against Caleb again.

"That will _not_ be happening," He remarked, his lips forming a tight smile as he looked at Spencer.

"And what does that mean?" Hanna all but spat as she pushed herself off him again and shot him a glare.

"It means I was sat there comforting you as you cried when the doctor pushed some freaking plastic probe into you to see if our baby was alive," He said, a little too harshly as he got riled up, the emotions he'd experienced earlier rushing back to him.

"I'm sorry I don't get turned on by plastic going up my vagina to check for a freaking heartbeat," She spat back, her shoulders tensing as Spencer watched the pair of them argue.

"Guys!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Stay out of this Spence," Hanna shot at her.

"Hanna," Caleb sighed, rubbing his hand tiredly over his eyes, "I'm sorry, I don't want to argue with you," He said, reaching out for her forearms that she'd jammed and crossed against her chest. She fought him as he tried to pull her onto his chest, but she gave in as she decided she really didn't have the strength to fight him. He pulled one of her legs over his and rolled his eyes at Spencer as Hanna began to cry against his neck – his wife was over-tired and emotional and he knew her hormones were all over the place; she just needed sleep to get herself back in check. "Why are you crying?" He asked her gently, kissing her jaw and running his hand across her shoulders as she hooked her arm around his neck. "Can you take a breath please," He said as air began to get caught in her throat and her chest began to heave up and down. "Hanna," He said firmly, "Breathe," She took a shaky breath but managed to stop her tears as he stroked her hair gently. "I love you," He whispered against the shell of her ear, her breathing becoming far less erratic as she calmed down.

"I love you too," She replied quietly, pressing her lips against his neck as her head lay on his shoulder.

"We agreed no more tears today," Caleb added, his hands running up and down her back as Hanna closed her eyes, the day's turbulence finally tiring her out. Once Caleb was sure she was asleep he looked at Spencer who'd decided to occupy herself with the magazines. "Sorry Spence, we're kind of all over the place today," He apologized, resting his hands on the small of Hanna's back as she literally slept on him.

Spencer shook her head at him with a frown, "It's fine, I can't even imagine where her brain's been," She said quietly. "We really are fine to take Logan tonight and I think Aria and Emily might stay over too,"

"Thanks, we really appreciate it. I don't think she's in any fit state for me to leave her alone tonight," He replied, unable to help himself and press kisses against Hanna's hairline. "I've never been so scared in my life," He began, "Even after I got her back from the dollhouse I knew she was gonna make it; I knew she was strong, but when I found her on the floor…" His eyes closed as he relived the afternoon, "When I saw the blood I didn't know… I just didn't know," He muttered the last part as Hanna shifted slightly in her sleep.

"Caleb, you are two of the strongest people I know," Spencer said with an air of finality in her voice, "And I know you're stronger now than you were this morning." She added with so much conviction that made Caleb think he might actually believe her.

* * *

"Wow, there's a small party going on in here," Dr. Monroe remarked as she walked into Hanna's room later that evening. There were a few pizza boxes spread amongst whom she could only assume were Hanna and Caleb's friends whilst Hanna was sat cross-legged on the bed with the littlest Rivers on her lap and Caleb at the side of her bed.

"Oh yeah," Hanna grinned at her, cuddling her baby boy close as he watched the movie on the TV screen.

"Hi Logan," Lena cooed as she moved closer to the bed, "Do you remember me?" She asked as she grabbed the clipboard from the end of Hanna's bed.

"Lo, can you say hi to Dr. Monroe?" Caleb asked, breaking him from his trance, "She's looked after you since you were in Momma's tummy," He told the little boy, taking him from Hanna's lap as Lena moved round to take her blood pressure.

"Hi," Logan said shyly, waving his little hand at her before burying his head against Caleb's arm as she waved back. Caleb laughed and pressed a kiss against the crown of his head before reaching for his blanket that was on the side.

"Okay, we're looking much better," Dr. Monroe said as she wrote down Hanna's blood pressure. "I still want you to stay in tonight, but I'm comfortable with everything. Have you felt anymore abdominal pain since I last came in?" She asked Hanna.

The blonde shook her head, "No," She answered honestly. "And I haven't noticed anymore bleeding,"

"Good," Lena replied, "Well I'll leave you all to your movie night. Hanna, I want you to take it easy over the next week – no heavy lifting and no sex – and I want you to come back in on Friday for another scan and we'll see if your placenta's moved at all." Hanna nodded and took Logan back from Caleb as he stood and followed Dr. Monroe out the room.

"How are you going to cope with no sex for a week?" Aria asked as she looked at Hanna.

Hanna wrapped Logan up in her arms as he lay across her lap in his pyjamas and thumbed his blanket. "I can still do him," Hanna said awkwardly, her eyes shifting around the room.

"Hanna!" Emily laughed, startling Logan as he began to doze off in Hanna's arms.

"What? He gets cuddly after," She added nonchalantly.

"Hanna," Spencer moaned as she stood and reached for her jacket, "We don't need the detail," Her brow furrowed as Caleb walked back into the room. "Toby's just got here," She said to him and Hanna.

"Lo," Caleb said gently, rubbing his arm gently as he lay quietly in Hanna's lap. "Give Momma a kiss bye bye, she has to stay here tonight."

Logan pushed himself up and stood in front of her on the bed, bouncing slightly before leaning forward to give Hanna a goodbye kiss. She pouted at him and pulled him tight against her making him squeal with happiness as she placed kisses all over his face. "Be good for Aunty Spenny," She instructed him, reluctant to let him go. "Love you," She added, pressing one final kiss against his hair before he pulled away from her embrace and held his arms up for Caleb.

"Momma and Daddy will see you tomorrow," Caleb said, pulling down the leg of his pyjamas that had ridden up. Logan nodded and rested his head on Caleb's shoulder before Spencer came and took him into her arms. Caleb followed them all to the doorway, running a final hand through Logan's hair as he waved at Caleb tiredly. "Love you Lo," He added one final time before Spencer, Emily and Aria took away his toddler for what he knew would be a sugar-ridden night.

When he turned back to Hanna she'd shuffled down into her bed on one side, obviously expecting him to come and join her. He changed into a pair of sweats and brushed his teeth before turning off the main light and heading back to his wife. "I can't wait for our baby to get here," Hanna said quietly as she laid her head on his chest. "A part of me and you forever," She added, resting her hand on top of his on her small bump.

"I love you," Caleb pushed his nose into her hair, trying to make this moment last as long as possible.

"I love you too," Hanna replied, pressing a kiss against his chest before they both were content to lay there with each other in silence, infinitely grateful that their baby was okay; that they still had the chance to grow their family with each other; that for now the future they wanted was still within reach.

* * *

 **Please review my lovely readers x**


	9. This Isn't Control

**You lucky things, I have wifi abroad. Thanks to the reviewer who suggested this one, it was something I wanted to do at some point but your prompt made me want to write it now.**

 **I'm obsessing over the recent Tyshley snaps. They are not. just. friends.**

This Isn't Control

Caleb was seriously concerned with his pregnant wife. At 36 weeks pregnant, he didn't think he'd ever seen her this sluggish before. She'd barely gotten out of bed for the past 2 days, instead trying to get as much sleep as possible to help her body rid itself of the horrible virus she'd caught, but it seemed like she just couldn't shake it. It was almost 8pm and after putting Logan to bed, Caleb had busied himself tidying up the mess he'd made at dinner as Ashley spent some time with Hanna in their bedroom. God, he couldn't believe they were actually having another baby. There was nothing that made him happier than seeing Hanna with Lo, but to think they were actually adding another to their family was kind of daunting, especially with the state Hanna was in.

"Honey, she's asking for you," Ashley said as she came down the stairs and entered the kitchen. "Let me finish that," She added, nodding her head towards the dishwasher.

"Thanks," He muttered, taking the steps by two as he eagerly rushed up the stairs. When he entered their bedroom, his heart nearly broke. Hanna was lying on her side, facing away from the door, the lamp on the bedside table dimly illuminating the covers that were strewn around her body. "Han," He said softly, his face furrowing in concern as he moved round to her side of the bed. She'd clearly been crying. "Hey, what's wrong?" He soothed, squatting down next to her and brushing her hair back from her face.

"I'm scared," She whispered, her face scrunching up in pain slightly. "I think I'm having contractions," She whimpered as he brushed a thumb underneath her eyes to wipe away a stray tear.

"Shhh," He soothed, really trying not to show her he was panicking like crazy on the inside. "Are you sure?" He asked, resting a hand on her prominent bump and rubbing gently. She nodded and he almost couldn't bring himself to ask his next question, "How long have you been having them?" When she buried her head into her pillow, he knew she'd deliberately not told him. He sighed and pressed a kiss against her forehead, letting her know he wasn't mad at her. "Hanna, I'm calling an ambulance," He said and when she didn't argue with him he knew things were really happening. "Your Mom is going to stay here with Logan and we are going to the hospital."

She nodded tearily as he reached for her phone on the bedside table and dialed 911. She cried to herself as she listened to him explain what was happening to the operator before gasping as another, stronger contraction rolled through her. Caleb reached for her hand and let her squeeze it as she stifled a groan. "Caleb, I can't," She whimpered as he helped her sit up.

"You can," He encouraged gently, not knowing whether to try and get her out of bed or wait for the paramedics. "We're gonna be okay," He whispered against the shell of her ear; maybe if he said it enough they'd both believe it.

* * *

Hanna was so tired. She was tired of feeling sick, she was tired of feeling dehydrated, but most of all she was tired of being pregnant. The past two days had felt like her unborn baby was zapping all the life and energy out of her and something was telling her although it was early, her baby needed to come now. She just hoped she'd find the energy from somewhere to make it happen.

As soon as the ambulance had pulled up to the hospital, Caleb hadn't left her side, flitting in and out of the way as the nurses strapped on a fetal monitor and set Hanna up with an IV drip to try and rehydrate her. It was almost like the decision had been made to deliver the baby before Dr. Monroe had even made an appearance. But when she waltzed into the room like a woman on a mission Caleb knew their baby was coming tonight. "Hanna, I'm not supposed to see you until next week," She said, although there was little humor in her voice.

Hanna groaned as she felt a particularly strong contraction grip her, her arm coming up to cover her eyes as she lay there exhausted, her fever still clinging onto her. Dr. Monroe watched as the fetal heart monitor sped up a little and then calmed back down before snapping on a pair of latex gloves. Hanna knew what was coming and winced as she began to measure how dilated she was. She grabbed Caleb's hand as it all became too real. She was only 36 weeks, what was her doctor doing, she couldn't deliver now, they weren't ready; her baby wasn't ready; nothing was ready.

"Hanna, you're already 7 centimetres," Lena said, encouraging Hanna to lay her legs back down. "I know we didn't plan on this, but the baby is coming very soon. I'm slightly concerned with her heart rate, so we want this to happen tonight," She added, pulling off her gloves and throwing them away.

Hanna nodded as her bottom lip trembled. "Okay," She choked out.

"What about pain meds?" Caleb asked, concerned as Hanna visibly grimaced from another contraction.

"I'm not comfortable with Hanna having anything with her dehydration and the baby's heart rate as it is," Lena explained, "I know it's really difficult but Hanna you need to try and get as much rest as possible to save up all your energy for baby girl's delivery, okay?"

"Close your eyes," Caleb encouraged, stroking her hair as she lay on her side.

"I'm tired," She whimpered, "I can't do this,"

"You are so strong, I know you can," He replied, pressing a kiss against her forehead.

"Hanna, when did you first start having contractions?" Lena asked as she scribbled some notes down in Hanna's file and then moved to check her drip.

Hanna gulped and took a shaky breath, "Um," She began worriedly, "I felt some yesterday but I thought they were just Braxton hicks," She said, trying to ignore the questioning look Caleb was sending her. "They weren't strong," She tried to justify.

"And when did you think they were real?" Dr. Monroe asked gently, waiting for Hanna's latest contraction to pass before looking at her for an answer.

Hanna breathed deeply, her eyes shut as the contraction finally rolled away, "A few hours ago," She said, her eyes watering. Caleb was angry with her, but he pushed it to the back of his mind and told himself to let it go. She needed him right now, and he had to be there mentally and physically.

They were left by themselves as Lena told Hanna to try and get some rest before disappearing out of the room, promising to be back within an hour. The doctor could see Hanna's labour was progressing quickly and it wouldn't surprise her if they were ready for delivery when she returned. "I'm sorry," Hanna whimpered at Caleb as he ran a hand down her back.

"It doesn't matter," He replied quietly, pressing a reassuring kiss to her lips.

Hanna hadn't wanted this for the birth of their second child; she'd wanted to carry their baby to full term and feel horrifically nervous but so excited at the same time. This was just scary. "What if she's not okay?" She whispered back.

Her face contorted as she felt another contraction, her hand turning white as she gripped the sheet hard. "She's going to be perfect," He reassured her. Although this was feeling overwhelming, Hanna had at least perked up a bit from the comatose state she'd been in for the past two days – he guessed it was her body focusing on delivering a baby rather than fighting a virus. Mother nature was pretty crazy. "She just wants to make a big entrance,"

Hanna smiled a little, "Already competing with Logi for attention," She added quietly. They spoke less and less as the hour passed by – Hanna was focusing all her energy on getting through her contractions, which all of a sudden seemed to be falling on top of one another and Caleb was just focusing on making her as comfortable as possible. "Oh my god," She groaned against Caleb's neck. She was sat up on her bed, wrapped around him as he gently rubbed her back to help her through the pain.

"Breathe through it," He coaxed as she dug her fingers into his shoulder.

"I need to push," She rushed out, pushing her hair back from her face as Dr. Monroe glided in, almost as if she'd heard her.

"How are we doing?" She asked, encouraging Hanna to lie back on her bed so she could check her over.

"I need to push," Hanna urged again as she reached for the gas and air.

Dr. Monroe stood from her position at the end of the bed and headed back to the door, sticking her head out to instruct her colleagues what she needed. "Hanna," She said as nurses rushed in and fussed around her as Caleb helped her sit up, "It's time to have this baby. When you next feel the urge to push, go with your body," and that's exactly what Hanna did; she went with her body.

"That's it," Lena encouraged, "Another really big push when your body tells you,"

"You're doing so good," Caleb whispered against her ear, encouraging her as she gripped his hand tightly.

"It hurts," Hanna cried, taking a deep breath as the contraction dulled.

"I know it does Hanna, but you're doing so well," Dr. Monroe said. "A few more big pushes and baby Rivers will be here,"

Caleb brushed her hair back from her face, "Three more," Caleb urged although he really had no clue how many more were needed, "I know you want to meet her,"

Hanna nodded at his words and braced herself for another push, biting down on her lip as she gave it all she had. "Hanna, she's right here if you want to feel her head," Lena instructed, encouraging Hanna to feel her baby and waving Caleb down the bed to have a quick look. "

"Oh my god," Hanna exclaimed tearily.

"She has so much hair," Caleb added as he rushed back to Hanna's side.

"Hold off whilst she's crowning," Dr. Monroe said in a calm tone.

"I need to push,"

"Hanna, don't," Lena said clearly.

Caleb turned Hanna's head to his eye line, "Just focus on me," He hushed, "Don't think about anything else," He added, connecting their eyes until Dr. Monroe indicated Hanna should push again when she next felt the urge. "One more baby," He encouraged, watching her wince in pain and tiredness, gripping his hand so tightly before she felt her baby leave her body. She collapsed into his arms and waited for the cries that told her everything was fine with her baby girl, but they didn't come.

"Caleb," Hanna cried as they watched them whisk their baby over to the side of the room and tend to her. "Why isn't she crying?" She breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath.

"She's fine," He choked out, pulling her face against his chest as he stared at the group of medical staff. "Listen, she's fine," He breathed as they both heard the cries of their baby girl. "She's fine," He whispered one final time before a crying blonde haired tiny baby, swaddled in a pink blanket was brought over to them and placed in Hanna's arms.

"We just had to clear her airways a bit but here is your baby girl, 5 lbs 2 oz and breathing completely fine on her own," The nurse informed them. Hanna was crying with the pink bundle as she held her close. Caleb felt his eyes watering too as he placed one hand under Hanna's to help her cradle their newborn and rested his head against hers as she stared down at the new life they'd created. "Hi baby," She cried, smiling tearily down at her baby girl as she quietened a little. She felt like a sweaty mess, but to Caleb, watching her hold their daughter for the first time, she'd never looked more beautiful.

"She's so perfect," Caleb whispered, pressing a kiss against Hanna's forehead as they both watched their baby, full of emotion. He stroked the baby's head as she cried, adjusting to her new world, "You scared us," He said to their baby girl, his heart clenching with love.

"She's so small," Hanna said shakily as she brought a hand up and stroked the newborn's pink cheek as she spluttered in her swaddle. "We've been waiting so long to meet you," She breathed, leaning down to press a delicate kiss against her forehead. "I can't believe she's here," Hanna cried, looking up at Caleb, her eyes full of relief and love.

He didn't say anything, just pulled her tight against his chest as they both took in the first precious moments with their daughter. They were so content to just sit there in silence and watch her as she began to gurgle in Hanna's arms. Caleb grinned down at his baby daughter as she let out a huge yawn and blinked her eyes open. "Did that tire you out, huh?" He cooed, brushing her hair. "Sure tired out Mama," He added, pressing a delicate kiss against Hanna's lips. "She has your eyes," He said, watching as the baby's bright blue eyes took in her parents.

"They could go a different colour," Hanna commented, shifting the baby in her arms and handing her to Caleb; she could tell he was desperate for his first hold. He tentatively cupped her head, making sure he was supporting her enough as she remained calm in her swaddle. Hanna leant into his side, her arm tiredly wrapping around his middle as they both just continued to stare at their new baby. Even with medical personnel continuing to rush around them, it felt like it was just the three of them in the entire world.

"No way they're changing," Caleb replied, smiling as Hanna ran a gentle finger down the baby's nose, trying to take in every single feature. "You still think she's a Mila now that she's here?" He asked, holding her so close in his arms.

Hanna nodded and for the first time in two days just beamed with pure happiness, "Mila," She cooed, stroking her cheek as the baby reacted to her mother's voice, "She likes it," She grinned, all too eager to take her back from Caleb.

A nurse came over and strapped wristbands on Hanna and Caleb, "Do we have a name for gorgeous?" She asked, pen at the ready to fill out Mila's wristband.

Caleb nodded as Hanna continued to just stare down at their baby with tenderness, "Mila Ashley Rivers," He replied, watching as the nurse stuck the white wristband around Mila's tiny arm that had wriggled free from her swaddle. He grabbed his phone from the side and shook his head at the 20 missed calls and unending texts asking what was going on and if everything was ok.

He took a candid shot of Hanna as she encouraged Mila to nurse for the first time, smiling down at her with so much love as the pink blanket covered her modesty. Attaching it to a group message, he typed out a short text and hit send.

 _She's here and she's perfect._

* * *

Hanna had fallen asleep as soon as they'd taken Mila away to give her a bath and clean her up. Caleb could tell she was absolutely shattered and all the adrenalin had finally worn off. Although everything had happened so fast and it was only 1am, he was feeling pretty tired himself. A small part of him was thankful for the timing though; it meant everyone had to wait to come and visit until the morning and the three of them could just spend precious time with each other.

Although she'd only been born an hour ago, Caleb felt like the room was empty without Mila. It was incredible how he felt so much love for someone instantaneously. He was just about to fall asleep on the chair next to Hanna when the door opened and a nurse wheeled Mila back into the room in her crib. He perked up, especially when he realised Mila was actually awake as the nurse left them alone. He couldn't help himself, he just wanted to hold her close so he picked her up carefully, bringing her back to the side of the bed and cuddling her as she stared up at him. He pressed the gentlest of kisses against her lips, watching as she began to fall asleep before placing her back in her crib and resting his eyes, just for a moment.

When he woke the next morning at 9am, he found himself on Hanna's bed with her on his chest. He hardly remembered falling asleep, but at some point in the night, Hanna had woken him and pulled him onto the bed with her as they tried to get as much sleep as possible in between the frequent feedings Mila was demanding – although so far she seemed like a pretty perfect baby, taking to nursing like a pro. He reached up and stroked Hanna's hair as she began to come around, grabbing his phone from the side to see a missed call from Ashley. Both he and Hanna wanted her to come in first with Logan so that he could meet his new sister before their friends came in a little later. "Hi," He greeted Hanna quietly, giving her a chaste kiss before she sat up on her bed and ran a hand through her hair.

She turned to look at him and smiled sleepily, leaning back down to give him another kiss before she moved to get out of bed. "I need a shower," She said by way of explanation as he looked at her questioningly.

"You okay on your own?" He asked, getting out of bed himself as he went to check on Mila. Hanna nodded and grabbed some fresh clothes and toiletries from her bag before disappearing off to the bathroom, trying to put the dull ache in her abdomen to the back of her mind. When she came back out, her heart clenched as she took in the sight of Caleb rocking Mila gently in his arms. They were just perfect together. Caleb looked over at her and grinned, holding an arm out for her and she walked over to the pair. "Feel better?"

"Much," She replied, wrapping an arm around his waist as there was a knock at the door. It opened slightly and Logan's little head peaked through the crack, checking to see his Grammy hadn't lied to him about finding his Mommy and Daddy inside.

"Mommy," He cried, rushing over to her and hugging her legs. He jumped at her feet, wanting to be picked up as Ashley followed behind.

"Hey bubba," Caleb hushed as he helped Hanna back up onto her bed and handed her their newborn. "Did you have a fun time with Grammy?" He asked gently, squatting down to Logan's level as the little boy tried to climb onto the bed. He scooped him up and perched him on his hip as Ashley came over and gave him a huge hug. She turned to Hanna and gasped as she took in the sight of her granddaughter.

"Oh you guys," She whispered, stroking Hanna's shoulder as she stared at the newborn. "Are you okay? Is she okay? Does she have a name?" She laughed as all the questions tumbled out of her mouth.

Hanna smiled at Caleb tiredly before answering, "She scared us but she's perfect, all 5lb 2oz of her,"

"Lo," Caleb said, brushing his hair gently as he fidgeted in his arms, reaching for Hanna, "Careful," He soothed, placing him on the bed next to Hanna. "Mommy and Daddy have someone very special for you to meet," He added, keeping a hand on his waist until he was happy Logan was going to settle and stay still next to Hanna.

Hanna lifted her arm for him and squeezed him close as he cuddled into her side. "This is Mila," She said softly as Logan reached a hand out to prod the baby's cheek inquisitively before looking up at Hanna unsure of what this wriggling thing was. "She's your baby sister Lo and she really wants you to say hi," She encouraged.

Logan pushed himself up a bit and leant over to place the most tender kiss on Mila's head, "Hi Mila," He said quietly, placing a hand on her hair as she blinked up at him and gurgled.

"You like her goober?" Caleb asked from behind his phone as he videoed their introduction. Logan nodded decidedly, giving her cheek another kiss before moving back to Hanna's side and cuddling her as he watched his baby sister.

"She loves you," Hanna said to him, smiling at their toddler as he reached his hand out to grab her tiny fingers. Logan gasped as they wrapped around his index finger, looking up at Hanna with shock, "She's saying hi back," She explained, feeling so much happiness as she watched her two babies interact with one another for the first time. Caleb was grinning at them too; he could hardly believe at one point in his life he hadn't had any family and now his life was full of love and happiness and spending as much time as he could with the family he and Hanna had created.

"Mom, do you want to hold her?" Hanna asked eventually. She could tell her Mom was dying to get her hands on her granddaughter.

Ashley grinned and held her arms out, carefully making sure she supported Mila's head as she cradled her in her arms, "Mila huh?" She smiled, bouncing her slightly as Logan climbed onto Hanna's lap and sat back against her chest.

"Mila Ashley Rivers," Caleb reminded her, happily sitting next to Hanna on her bed as she held her arm out for him.

"She is just the most beautiful baby I've ever seen," Ashley cooed, smiling down at the newborn who was still awake.

"Completely unbiased," Caleb laughed, "But we think so too," He added before looking at Ashley confused as she handed him Mila.

"I'm stealing her back, but you four need a picture," She said, holding her hand out for Caleb's phone. She snapped a quick candid shot as all three of them looked down at Mila as she gurgled before taking one more as they all smiled at the camera. "Okay, now let me have her back." She laughed, cuddling her close as cooed down at her. "Have you spoken to the girls?" She asked Hanna and Caleb, still focusing all her attention on Mila, "The amount of phone calls I've taken from them this morning has been ridiculous,"

Caleb grabbed Hanna's phone from the side and opened her whatsapp, going to the group she had with her friends, "I sent them a few pictures this morning and said to come in an hour after you'd come," He replied, "So they'll probably be here soon," He added, showing Hanna the pictures he'd sent them.

"She looks just like Hanna did," Ashley said, changing the subject back to the baby.

"I think she looks a lot like Caleb," Hanna commented, waving Ashley over to place the newborn in her arms as Logan rested his arms on top of hers, "Are you holding her?" She cooed at her toddler.

Logan nodded and grinned toothily, "Daddy look,"

"Good job," Caleb praised, unable to resist capturing the 3 people that made up his entire world.

Hanna pressed a kiss against the side of his head, snuggling him close as they held Mila together, "You are the best big brother," She praised.

Hanna and Caleb looked up as Ashley sniffled, "I'm just so proud of you both," She said, wiping at her eyes. Hanna looked like she was about to respond until Mila started to cry and all the attention in the room diverted back to the baby. Caleb took Mila and encouraged Logan to move off Hanna's lap so she could feed their newborn.

"Logi, let's go get something to drink whilst Mommy feeds Mila," He said, handing Mila back to Hanna before scooping Logan up and disappearing out of the room, leaving Hanna with her Mom.

By the time they came back, Caleb wasn't surprised to find Hanna's room full of people. All of the girls had turned up, as well as Toby and Ezra who were both clearly trying to avoid the topic of babies as their significant others took turns holding a sleeping Mila.

"Hey Daddy!" Spencer greeted as he walked through the door with Logan.

"Hey guys," He replied, watching as Logan ran over to Emily who was sat on the sofa, holding Mila in front of her. He pressed a kiss against the baby's head and the whole room collectively sighed.

"Lo, do you like your new sister?" Emily cooed, grinning as Logan nodded back at her.

"Mila," He said, patting her tummy gently before showing off his front teeth in a bashful smile.

"And there goes the big name reveal," Ezra remarked as the girls all 'aww'ed at Logan's words.

"I wanted to wait for you to get back," Hanna said as Caleb came over and sat on the bed next to her.

"Come on Han, we want her full name," Spencer pleaded, sitting next to Emily on the couch as she held her hands out, eager to steal the baby.

"She's Mila Ashley Rivers," Hanna replied, beaming with happiness as she buried her head into Caleb's shoulder.

"Hanna, that's so beautiful," Aria gasped, perching on the other side of Spencer.

"Han found it," Caleb grinned, interlacing his fingers with Hanna's and resting them on his thigh. "She suits it," He added, both of them watching Logan as he fluttered around the baby, wanting to be near her.

"Welcome to the world Mila," Spencer began as Aria and Emily both sat as close to her as possible to stare down at the baby.

Emily glanced around the room and sighed, stroking the baby's blonde hair, "You've come into a pretty special family."

* * *

 **Please review my lovely readers x**


	10. Fabrics and Fevers

**I was reading through my chapters (yes I reread my own story quite a lot haha but they're too cute) and thought I'd posted this but obviously not, so you wonderful readers are getting another update :) . This is set approximately 2 months after the gang went to Mexico and builds on some little plot seedlings.**

 **My guest reviewer - I saw Ashley's snaps/instas and definitely thought that could be Logan! She's so sweet with babies.**

 **I want to thank all my reviewers, your words are always so so kind and honestly make me smile and just want to write all the time. And the fact that Tyshley just give us so much stuff to fangirl over, I mean #wcw twice in a row?! Plus I literally stalk benzburn, hannas-calebs and tyshleys on tumblr for inspiration regularly.**

 **Enjoy below!**

Fabrics and Fevers

Jason DiLaurentis took a deep breath as he spied Hanna and Caleb's Audi pulling up. He was used to fussy clients, he was used to unhappy tenants but never in his life did he think he'd be working with two people who singlehandedly were managing to say no to all available housing stock that was coming through his door in Rosewood. He was honestly beginning to wonder how the hell they'd managed to buy their current property, but nevertheless it was his job and he'd get a big fat load of commission for the value of property they were looking at. "Hey guys," He greeted, jumping out of his car and meeting them on the front lawn. "Where are the tykes?" He asked, used to viewing houses with at least one of their kids with them.

"Oh, Lo's at preschool and my Mom wanted Mila on her day off," Hanna answered, linking hands with Caleb as they took in the outside of the property. On first impressions Hanna liked it, but she wasn't giving anything away; when she'd googled it, the advice had been to keep an absolute poker face so that's exactly what she'd be doing.

"Shall we go in?" Jason said, leading them up to the front door. "This place just came on the market yesterday," He began, "You guys are the first ones to see it," He added, unlocking the door to lead them into a large and light hallway with stairs off to one side.

He continued through the house, showing them the kitchen and living room that were currently connected by an archway, but could easily combined to create a more open plan feel. Then there was the office and two more big rooms downstairs that were currently being used as a library and storage room. Jason still had no idea what they thought, all they did was shoot little looks at each other and it was driving him absolutely crazy. "Do you wanna go upstairs or outside first?" He asked.

"Let's go out," Caleb said, following Jason back into the kitchen where a set of double doors opened out onto a patioed area that ran parallel to the length of the house.

"It's a pretty big space," Jason said, "The current owners haven't really done anything with it, but there's huge scope for you guys,"

"Yeah," Caleb agreed, walking towards the back of the grassy area to survey the whole lot. "Yeah, this is good," He added, squeezing Hanna's hand. He could easily see himself coming home from work to find his girls lounging outside enjoying the evening sun.

"Lo would love it," Hanna added, running her free hand up and down Caleb's arm as they headed back inside and upstairs. They saw 5 pretty good-sized bedrooms, one en suite and two with an interconnecting bathroom before Jason finally took them to the master suite. The moment Hanna walked in, she loved it. Despite the fugly wallpaper and questionable carpet, there was so much light coming in through the huge windows and so much space and she could already see in her head what fabrics would look great. She let go of Caleb's hand as she spotted a doorway, praying so hard that it was some kind of closet. Caleb followed her and laughed as she tried to contain a squeal, twirling around in the room as she took in the walk-in-wardrobe. "Caleb," She said, wrapping her arms around him as he came closer.

"I know babe, I know," He replied, pressing a kiss against her hair as he took in the room.

"Master en suite is through here," Jason indicated to the final room. Hanna and Caleb had a look, the former noting that it would need to complete refit but it was a good blueprint just like the rest of the house. "So, what do you guys think?"

Caleb folded his arms, glancing around one final time before responding; "Let's talk numbers."

* * *

Later that day Caleb found himself lounging on the sofa with Hanna's head resting in his lap as she spoke on the phone to Spencer. It wasn't often they got to do that anymore; just be Hanna and Caleb without two demanding kids or interrupting friends and parents – not that he didn't love Logan and Mila, because he absolutely did with every fiber in his body. Having grown up without parents, there was nothing he wanted more than to show them how much they were loved and wanted. But he was also head over heels in love with his wife and when he got her alone, it felt like some of the most precious time in the world.

Not that he had her attention at the moment. He could just about tell from Hanna's end of the conversation that Spencer was freaking out about nurseries and bedding and cotton and polyester – all of which he had completely left to Hanna when she was pregnant. He rested his hand on Hanna's stomach, rubbing tenderly as he scrolled through Instagram on his phone, trying to entertain himself. He rolled his eyes when he came across a picture Spencer had posted of a mood board for the nursery and couldn't help but snicker when he saw Hanna's excited comment below.

He flicked onto Hanna's profile and grinned as he scrolled through her feed. He loved to stalk her on social media; she completely wore her heart on her sleeve and 90% of her pictures were either of him and her or their kids with some endearing comment. "Babe, you wanna go out tonight with Spencer and Toby if my Mom will babysit?" Hanna interrupted his thoughts, her phone pulled away from her ear as she looked up at him expectantly.

"Sure," He agreed, his hand skimming under the material of her top as she let Spencer know the plan before hanging up. "When did you get so many followers on Instagram?" He asked, his brow furrowing in confusion as he looked at the number.

"I dunno," She replied, taking his phone from him to look, "It kind of just happened, I guess people wanna see cute kids,"

"Seriously though, ten thousand people wanna see what our kids look like?"

Hanna tapped on the most recent photo she'd posted earlier that morning; it was a black and white snapshot of Logan in their bed curled around Mila as they snuggled before starting their day. "Can you blame them?" She grinned, showing him the picture.

"That is pretty cute," He agreed, taking his phone back from her and studying the picture in detail.

She sat up and moved herself onto his lap, flipping her camera on. "I want one of you," She pouted, holding the camera out in front of her as she rearranged the front of her hair.

Caleb buried his head in her shoulder, "Han, stop it," He groaned, unable to resist looking at the camera to see what she was doing.

"Whaaat?" She whined, "I want everyone to know how hot you are," She pouted, turning her head to press a kiss to his cheek. "I'm pretty sure my pictures of you get more likes than the ones of our babies," She added, secretly taking a picture as Caleb buried his nose in her hair. "Especially the one where you were nak-,"

She squealed as he attacked her sides and bit her neck. "There better not be a picture of me naked on there," He muttered, an arm wrapping around her waist to rest on her stomach again as she leant back against his shoulder, "That's for your eyes only,"

Hanna smiled up at him, fluttering her eyes shut as he leant down and pressed a tender kiss against her lips. She blindly pressed down on the camera button and prayed she'd got a good shot before she threw her phone down next to her and focused on the soft, enticing lips that were making her forget where she was. He pulled away and looked at her knowingly as she smiled innocently at him, "Do not post that."

* * *

"Hanna! Caleb!" Ashley called as she walked into her daughter's home. She'd happily agreed to watch her grandchildren for the evening whilst Hanna and Caleb went out for dinner with Toby and Spencer, but she'd wanted to go home after dropping Mila off earlier – Ted had promised her dinner and that was an opportunity that couldn't be missed.

"I'm in here," Hanna called from their living room.

Logan waved at her tiredly from his position snuggled into Hanna as he lay across her lap – he'd been extra clingy ever since they'd picked him up from preschool. "Hi Logi," She said, sitting down on one end of the L-shaped sofa. "Are you ready for bed?" She asked.

"Painting wore him out today," Hanna replied, cuddling him tight against her as Caleb appeared with Mila in his arms, moving to sit down next to Hanna. She turned to him and ran a hand through his hair as he pressed kisses against Mila's cheek, the little girl smiling gleefully at the attention she was getting from her Daddy. "We love Daddy's kisses," She cooed, pouting and making kissing noises at her baby. Hanna could have sworn Mila was almost looking at her smugly, as if to say _I've got all of Daddy's attention_. "You're too cute," She added, snapping a quick picture on her phone of the two of them before leaning across to kiss Mila smack on the lips.

"Ma," Mila called, grinning at Hanna as she rested her small head on Caleb's shoulder.

"Hi," Hanna cooed, stroking the back of her head, "Is Daddy comfy?" She said, running her hand down to rest on Mila's back.

"She is just head over heels," Ashley grinned at the four of them.

"Oh yeah," Hanna agreed. "But she is also wide awake and needs to sleep,"

"Hopefully with a story she'll settle," Caleb said, bringing her down in his arms to cradle her, hoping that would quieten her a little.

Hanna stood and propped Logan on her hip as he clung to her neck, "Say night to Grammy," She encouraged him, leaning down so that Logan could give Ashley a kiss before heading upstairs with Caleb following her.

Ashley was just pouring herself a glass of wine when Caleb reappeared on his own, "Han's just finishing feeding her," He said, fluffing his hair up slightly.

"So how was the viewing today?" Ashley asked, joining him on the sofa as he tidied up some of Mila's toys and threw them into the toy chest.

Caleb nodded, "Yeah, it was really good. We've actually put an offer in, so we're just waiting to hear," He grinned, relaxing back against the cushions.

"Caleb that's incredible," Ashley congratulated as he grabbed their iPad from the coffee table and handed it to her, opening up the camera roll for her to flick through. "Oh wow, the garden is huge,"

"Is that the house?" Hanna asked as she walked back in, heels on her feet and a tube of lipstick in her hand.

Ashley nodded, "Caleb was just saying you put in an offer sweetheart,"

Hanna grabbed her keys from the side and shoved them in her clutch that had been on the kitchen island countertop. "It's going to need some work, but we love it," She commented, applying a final layer of her coral lipstick. "I think the cab just pulled up," She said as Caleb came over to her and squeezed her waist, his hand running down to rest casually on her midi-skirt clad butt.

"Thanks for watching them," Caleb said to Ashley as he took Hanna's hand in his own. "They should be down for the night,"

"Enjoy your evening," She replied, watching them head down the hallway and out the door before settling back with her book for a quiet night in.

* * *

Caleb handed the taxi driver a twenty before taking Hanna's outstretched hand as she led them towards the newest Italian dining establishment in downtown Rosewood. Spencer spotted them from their table and waved them over as a tray of drinks was put down. "I ordered for you," She said as Hanna came over to greet her with a hug.

"Oooooh, what is it?" Hanna asked excitedly, taking in the orange coloured drink, already having a fair idea.

"A pornstar martini," Spencer replied, "Melissa said they're amazing here and seeing as I can't drink, I'll live through you,"

Hanna sat and took a sip, immediately coughing and spluttering as she swallowed some of the liquid. Caleb looked at her concerned, but she shook her head reassuringly, "How much alcohol is in that?" She asked, reaching for a glass of water.

"Enough, clearly," Caleb responded, rubbing her back gently.

Spencer seemed unphased and whipped her phone out, "Han, that photo you posted earlier was so cute,"

"Hanna," Caleb shot her a look of warning, "You didn't," He asked, although he already knew the answer.

She sent him her best puppy dog eyes and pout, wrapping her arm around his neck as he tried to avoid looking at her. "You're too hot not to brag about," She pouted, knowing he didn't really care as he began to grin and shake his head in disbelief.

"You get way more likes than anything else," Spencer added as she showed Toby the picture.

"Dude," He laughed, "Nice,"

Hanna concealed a snort as Caleb grabbed the phone from Spencer and looked at the picture. "Hanna," He chastised; it was the pair of them with their eyes closed, Caleb's fingers ghosting over Hanna's chin as they made out. He was more embarrassed by the fact that it was pretty obvious where it was headed.

"I'll make it up to you," She whispered to him, her nose pushed up against his cheek as he still refused to fully look at her.

He finally turned to her and stared her dead in the eye, "You fucking better," He replied, giving her one long kiss to show he didn't really have a problem before pulling away and shaking his head at Toby as their girls went back to talking about nurseries and themes and that goddamn cotton and polyester.

"So did you like the house?" Toby asked once they'd ordered.

Hanna grinned and almost squealed, "We put an offer in,"

"What!" Spencer exclaimed, looking at them in shock. "When Jason sent it me to pre-screen for you guys I thought you'd like it, but you've already put an offer in?"

"You were pre-screening our viewings?" Caleb asked deadpan.

"After you said no to the first 15 I think he needed a little help," She replied sarcastically.

"So, are you guys gonna move straight in if it gets accepted?" Toby asked, taking a sip of his beer.

Hanna shook her head, reaching for that pornstar martini that had gone down rather quickly. "God no," She replied, "It's gonna need some work," She added, raising her eyebrows. "But I get to completely redesign so that'll be fun," Whilst she loved her fashion, she also loved spending hours comparing fabric swatches for sofas and wood patterns for cabinets.

"So how long will it be before you move in?" Spencer asked, playing with the straw to her juice tumbler. "You do realise its about 5 minutes from us,"

Hanna grinned, "I know," She said, clapping her hands together. "I'm so excited to be closer to you. I can see my godchild all the time,"

"Your godchild?" Toby said, looking at Spencer questioningly. "Have you had a conversation I don't know about?" He asked, trying to keep a serious face. Caleb couldn't help but wrap an arm around Hanna's neck and pull her close as he took in her crestfallen face; he knew Toby was just messing with her.

"But Spencer said…" Hanna trailed off.

"I'm just kidding," Toby laughed, shooting Hanna a smile. "Who else would we want as godparents?"

"That is not funny," She said, throwing her napkin at him, "You're lucky our food's here," She added as the waitress came over with their main courses and placed them down in front of them.

"How did you guys come up with names? We're finding it really hard for a boy," Spencer asked as she chewed a piece of her pizza.

Hanna leant over and grabbed some of Caleb's fries, "Logan Caleb really liked and it just grew on me," She said, squeezing his shoulder, "And Nathaniel is obviously Caleb's middle name but boys names are hard, Mimi was _way_ easier,"

Caleb scoffed, "We went back and forth on girls names for months," He disagreed, cutting up some of his steak for Hanna to try.

"Girl's names we're sorted on," Toby said, "But if it's a boy we're kinda screwed,"

"Tell meeeeee," Hanna whined, letting Caleb steal some of her risotto.

"Absolutely not," Spencer said, enough finality in her voice to make Hanna shut up and just pout. "We're not telling anyone until the baby's here,"

"So boring," Hanna muttered, turning to bury her head in Caleb's shoulder as Spencer shot her a look.

"Hanna you were exactly the same," She argued. "We only found out when Logan let it slip after she'd been born,"

Hanna looked up at Caleb to defend her, but he just shook his head at her and smiled. He pressed a kiss against her lips and then one against her forehead before shooting her a knowing glance, "You were awful," He said, grabbing his beer as Hanna's phone began to ring.

"It's from home," She said worriedly as she looked at the caller ID, pushing her chair back and heading outside the restaurant to take the phone call. They both knew Ashley wouldn't have called unless it was something important. Caleb watched her through the glass, trying to gage her body language as she spoke down the phone. She seemed tense and he almost stood up to follow her outside when she finally hung up and began to make her way back in.

"What's going on?" He asked as soon as she sat back down, a reassuring hand running across her shoulders to massage the base of her neck.

"Lo's sick," She replied, pouring herself some water. "Mom said he woke up crying with a temperature,"

"You wanna go back?" Caleb suggested quietly, but Hanna shook her head.

"It's fine, she's dosed him up on Tylenol and he's gone back to sleep but I should stop drinking," She said, rubbing his leg to tell him everything was okay. If this had happened a year ago she'd have raced home but time with Caleb without their kids was harder and harder to find and she knew Logan would be knocked out for a while with his medicine. "It's fine, honestly," She added, giving him a chaste kiss before going back to her dinner. "Let's just enjoy the food, he's asleep, there's nothing we can do."

* * *

Caleb spent the entire next day feeling anxious. Jason had text him first thing in the morning to say the sellers of the house would come back to him with an answer by 1pm but it was approaching late afternoon and he'd yet to hear anything and on top of that, his normally rambunctious 3-year-old had spent the whole day on the sofa as his tiny body tried to fight whatever bug had gotten into his system. He absolutely hated seeing one of his kids sick when there was nothing he could really do about it.

He grabbed Logan's sippy from the side as he walked into the kitchen and filled it with cold water having just put Mila down for her late afternoon nap. Hanna was curled up on the sofa with Logan – they were taking it in turns to lie with him so that they could keep Mila and him apart – neither of them wanted two sick babies if they could avoid it. "Hey," He said quietly as he sat down on the edge of the sofa. Logan looked up at him and held his hand out for his sippy prompting Hanna to sit up and hold Logan against her chest as he began to drink thirstily. "Is Mommy making you feel better?" He asked the 3-year-old who nodded against Hanna.

"His temps coming down," Hanna told him as Logan gave him his sippy back.

"Daddy," He said tiredly, holding his arm out for Caleb as Hanna laid back against the sofa.

"Oh you want Mommy _and_ Daddy cuddles," Hanna laughed before encouraging Caleb to join them. He lay on his side next to them, running a soothing hand down Logan's back as he sucked on his thumb and reached his other hand up to rest on Hanna's cheek. The three of them were content to lay silently with each other, Hanna and Caleb just doing as much as they could to soothe their sick little boy until Caleb's phone started ringing.

Hanna looked at him expectantly as he pulled it out of his pocket. "It's Jason," Caleb said, pushing himself up and heading towards his office as Hanna faintly heard him greet their friend and realtor.

Stroking Logan's hair, she gently patted his butt as he fidgeted on her. She gripped his waist as he pushed himself up and sat on her stomach, rubbing his eyes tiredly before trying to brush his hair back from his eyes. "What's wrong?" She soothed, rubbing his side gently. He reached for his sippy again and drank quickly once Hanna handed it to him. "If Mommy makes you a bagel, would that be good?" She asked gently – he'd hardly eaten all day and if his temp was coming down, she hoped he'd feel up to getting some energy into his body. He nodded but held onto her as she stood up and moved to the kitchen.

She was rocking him back and forth as they waited for the toaster to pop when Caleb walked back in. With a huge grin, he walked straight over to her and pushed his lips against hers, "We got it," He said once he pulled away, "They accepted our offer," He added, connecting their lips again as she tilted her head up to his.

"They did?" Her voice held so much hope and happiness as she gripped his waist tightly with one hand and held Lo on her hip with the other. She leant up to kiss him again as his hands moved to cup her cheek when the toaster popped up, pulling them from their moment.

"What do you want Lo?" Caleb asked as he composed himself and moved towards the fridge, still wearing a huge grin.

"Cheeeeeese," He said, wriggling to be put down.

Hanna felt his forehead with the back of her hand before letting him run over to Caleb. "We are suddenly feeling much better," She remarked as Caleb picked Logan up and cuddled him, letting him pull the Philadelphia out of the fridge.

"The power of loving from Mommy," Caleb raised his eyebrows as Hanna took the tub and spread it over the bagel before cutting it up into 4 pieces and handing it to Logan as they all sat back on the sofa.

"I can't believe it," Hanna whispered to Caleb once she was happy Logan was actually going to eat something. "We're getting our house," She beamed up at him.

Caleb cupped her cheek and ran his thumb across her lip. "We need to celebrate," He murmured, bringing his forehead to rest on hers.

"Later," She smirked in agreement, settling back against the sofa, resting her head on his chest and encouraging Logan to come and settle on her lap once he'd devoured his bagel. "Lo, come cuddle with Mommy and Daddy," She suggested, running a hand through his hair but he shook his head.

"No, I play," He said, pushing himself down from the sofa to grab his toy Woody from the coffee table.

"Does your tummy hurt?" Hanna asked as he came back to the sofa. She rested her hands on his stomach and rubbed gently as he tried to climb back up before Caleb leant forward and hoisted him up, bringing him to rest on his lap. Logan trotted Woody up Caleb's stomach and then sighed dramatically before collapsing on his chest and resting his head in line with Hanna's.

"No Mommy," He replied, smiling when she leant forward and kissed his face.

"No?" She asked, nuzzling their noses together. He nodded and wrapped his arms around her neck as Caleb rubbed his back. "Let me take your temperature and then you can go play okay?" She suggested as Caleb grabbed the thermometer and handed it to her. "Hold still baby," She said as Logan wriggled around on Caleb's chest.

"Sit still," Caleb added, holding his waist.

Hanna held the thermometer against his forehead and waited for it to beep, "Okay, you're good to go," She said, showing Caleb the reading of 98 degrees as he let Logan slide off him. "Must be some 24 hour thing," She muttered, moving herself onto Caleb so that she was straddling him, a leg on either side of his as he watched Logan walk slowly over to his legos – he definitely still wasn't back to 100 percent.

"Hello," He murmured as she leant down to give him a long kiss. His hands ran down her back and rested on her butt, squeezing slightly as she pulled away and smiled down at him. "What was that for?" He asked.

She bit her lip and tried to contain her smile before resting her forehead on his, "We're getting our new home," She whispered excitedly, cupping his cheeks and fluttering her eyes shut as she connected their lips again. He kissed her back eagerly, running his hands up and down her back and then back down her to butt, only pulling away when they heard their front door open and close.

"Hanna?" Emily yelled out as she made her way down the hallway towards their living area.

"Hey," Hanna greeted as she pushed herself to sit up on Caleb's lap, still straddling him. "What are you doing here?"

"Spence said my little Lo baby was sick," She said, looking around the room for him with her brow furrowed.

"Are those peanut butter cookies?" Hanna asked excitedly as Caleb sat up and shifted himself backwards on the sofa, pulling her forward to stay on his lap.

Emily shot Hanna a look, "They're for your child to make him feel better," She replied, sitting herself down next to the pair of them.

"Lo, Aunty Emmy's here to see you," Caleb called to the little boy who was completely caught up in Woody and lego houses. "Come here," He encouraged as he walked over, "She's got you a present," He whispered in his ear, laughing as Logan's face lit up and he raced over to Emily.

"Has my Lolo been feeling icky?" She cooed, pulling him onto her lap and tickling him. He giggled and nodded his head before turning to look at Hanna for comfort as he felt his tummy turn with all the excitement.

She laughed sympathetically at his worried expression, "Too much fun, huh?" She soothed as she moved herself to sit next to Caleb before taking Logan into her arms as he reached for her. "It's okay," She cooed, rubbing his back as he curled himself around her.

Caleb smiled at the pair of them as Emily looked on worriedly, "Mommy seriously makes it all better," He said to her, rubbing Logan's tiny ankle as he rested his head on Hanna's shoulder and looked at his Daddy, reaching out for him. Caleb held up his hand for him to take, smiling as Logan wrapped his hand around two of Caleb's fingers. "Aunty Emmy's brought you cookies for when your tummy feels good," He said to the little boy, stroking his hair.

Logan lifted his head up and looked at her, "Thank you," He said tiredly before resting his head back on Hanna's shoulder.

"Good job," Hanna whispered in his ear as she rubbed his back. They were interrupted as the sound of crying broke across the baby monitor.

"Can I go?" Emily perked up at the thought of being able to snuggle her goddaughter.

Hanna nodded at her, "She's in her nursery," She added as her best friend disappeared out of the room and up the stairs. Her and Caleb both smiled at each other knowingly as they heard Emily's baby voice out in full force as she came back into the room, sitting herself back down on the sofa with Mila against her chest.

Caleb leant across to wipe the 8-month-old's cheeks as she looked at him tearily. "She breaks my heart," He chuckled, Hanna laughing as well as the baby pouted up at him.

"She's so precious," Emily cooed, nuzzling Mila's hair. The baby quietened slightly, but whimpered and reached for Caleb as she realised he wasn't picking her up.

"Grouchy and clingy," He remarked, taking her from Emily, "You're not usually like this," He added, looking down at her slightly worried. "Are you getting sick too baby?" He asked, rubbing her back gently as she settled against his shoulder.

"I miss my sunshine baby," Emily cooed, rubbing her little foot. "Usually she's so happy," She pouted.

Caleb pulled her onesie down as it rode up her ankle and cuddled her close, pressing a comforting kiss against her head. Hanna reached an arm out and felt her forehead, "She feels warm babe, you wanna take her temp?"

He held the thermometer against her forehead and waited for the result. "Oh yeah, we're running hot," He replied as the number flashed up.

"Em, you wanna stay for a movie night?" Hanna asked as she kissed Logan's ear. "I think these babies need to cuddle for the rest of the day," She added.

"Sure," Emily agreed happily, "We can order pizza too," She said excitedly, "Oh and we can see what's on Netflix. Aria told me about this really weird documentary on sharks,"

Hanna laughed and encouraged Logan to move off her lap and cuddle into Caleb's side as she stood and moved over towards their DVD cabinet. "Do you want to invite Ali?" She suggested – she was really trying with the pair of them.

"Are you sure?"

Hanna looked up and smiled, "Yeah," She said, "If Ali's here to stay then she'll be a big part of our lives," She reassured her, giving her a warm hug as she came and sat down next to her and looked through some DVDs. "You deserve to be as happy as I am Em," She added quietly, looking back up at Caleb who was cuddling with her two babies. "Everyone does,"

Emily smiled at her as she looked at them too, "You're so lucky Han,"

"I know," She replied, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as she pulled out Toy Story. "But seriously, invite Alison. I want you to be happy," She added, "Plus our offer got accepted on the house and I want her opinion on these fabric swatches I found,"

"Hanna!" Emily exclaimed, "That's amazing,"

Hanna sighed and grinned, shaking her head slightly as she thought about everything her life had become. "I know I can't believe it." She said, "We're really happy Em. I don't think anything could ruin this for me."

* * *

 **So there we go, a lot of pointless fluff but I love it. I have an exam in 2 weeks that I really need to focus on so I'm afraid to say don't be expecting anything soon :( But hopefully a quick update makes up for it. These are also some oneshots I have lined up, you can let me know which one you'd like to read first in your reviews!**

 **1\. Spencer has her baby**

 **2\. Mila's first Christmas**

 **3\. DiLaurentis Halloween party**

 **4\. 1105! Anniversary special**

 **5\. Moving day**

 **Please review my lovelies x**


	11. September Rain

**Writing is my escape from revision. Naughty but oh well. I also found a new tumblr to obsess over, everyone go look at hannnarivers**

 **Thanks for all the reviews (over 20, wow!), unsurprisingly 1105! Anniversary Special got the most votes as the next chapter and it's 80% written, but halfway through writing it, I wanted to write about Spencer's baby because in the timeline she's born a month and a half before and enough people mentioned that one. Almost all of the other chapters I mentioned before will reference things that happen here, so without further adieu...**

September Rain

"Caleb," Hanna whispered at 3am on a rainy September night. "Caleb," She hushed again, this time a little louder as she shook his shoulder.

"What?" He grumbled, his eyes still shut as he tried to pull her close against his body and stay asleep.

"Spencer's in labour," She said excitedly as she flashed the light of her phone in his face.

"That's nice," He muttered, burying his head in the pillow.

Hanna really didn't care about his lack of reaction or his obvious desire to just carry on sleeping, "She says she's only 2cm dilated but her waters broke so they've admitted her," She continued, her voice getting more animated as she went on, "This is so exciting!" Caleb opened an eye and stared at her as she texted Spencer back at lightning speed. "What?" She asked as she connected her eyes with his before her phone pinged and she looked away, "Oh she says she wants an epidural," She said smugly, "Some of us did it naturally," She murmured.

Caleb was glad she'd told him about Spencer going into labour, but he really didn't want to hear the ins and outs of what was happening. He lifted his arm and stole her phone out of her hands, silencing it and putting it on the bedside table as Hanna pouted up at him. "What are you doing?" She asked him, slightly annoyed. "There is a baby being born right now!"

He rolled on top of her and kissed her lips to shut her up, "You woke me up," He stated, his hands running down her thighs as they wrapped around his waist. "And the baby is not being born _right now_ ,"

"Your point?" She asked imploringly, although the smile on her face told him she knew exactly what he intended on doing.

Pushing his nose against hers, he nipped at her lip and stared down into her eyes as they heard the rain pelt on the windows, "You need to be punished."

She shrieked as he began to kiss her neck, wrapping her hands around his shoulders, "I need to message Spencer." She tried reaching for her phone on Caleb's side but he grabbed her hands and pushed them back behind her head, completely holding her hostage. She stared up at him, her eyes softening as he connected their lips tenderly. "You're right, I need to be punished."

* * *

"You look disgustingly calm," Hanna said as she pushed Mila's stroller into Spencer's hospital room.

"Hey, you're here," Spencer grinned as she watched her friend park up and then greet Toby with a hug. "Why do you not have my godson hanging off you?"

Hanna walked over and hugged her bed-ridden friend before sitting down on the chair next to her and sighing, "Lo's at preschool, Mimi's asleep, I'm essentially child-free," She said, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I can't feel my whole lower body," Spencer grinned.

"That's because you can't feel your whole lower body," Toby laughed, sitting on the side of her bed.

"Urgh, you're such a bitch,"

"Hanna, just because I went to the hospital early enough to get an epidural does not mean that I'm a bitch,"

Hanna glanced sideways, "Not from where I'm sitting," She muttered, crossing her arms.

"You're grouchy. Where's Caleb?" Toby asked as Hanna stood and walked to the stroller.

"I am not grouchy," She scoffed as she checked on Mila and grabbed some magazines she'd bought before heading back to her seat, "And he's at work," She said, handing _Mother and Baby_ to Spencer. "But he's gonna try and leave early and come here as soon as," She added.

Spencer sighed heavily, "Are you grouchy because I woke you up in the middle of the night?" She asked as she began to flick through the magazine, "We've still got a while to go," She replied, patting her bump.

"We didn't exactly go back to sleep," Hanna huffed. "How dilated are you?" She asked, scrunching up her nose.

"That's a very personal question,"

"Spence," Hanna said, looking at her knowingly.

"Which I will answer because you're grouchy. 5 centimetres."

Hanna laughed, "Wow, you have got a long way to go,"

Spencer pouted at Toby, "8 hours and I've moved 3 centimetres," She whined, throwing the magazine down in disgust.

"Spencer," He soothed, "It's your first baby, the doctor says these things take time," He said softly, pulling her into his chest.

Spencer didn't say anything but seemed to accept his words nevertheless. "I can't believe it's still raining," She changed the subject, looking out of the window.

Hanna grinned at her and couldn't help but prod one more time, "Maybe once you eventually push out our new ball of sunshine in 10 hours time, the rain'll dry up."

"Hanna!" Spencer exclaimed, "Not helping,"

"They'll be here eventually," Hanna reassured her, resting her elbows on Spencer's bed, "Or they'll just bring out the forceps,"

"I want to kill you."

* * *

"Mommy look," Logan giggled as he pressed his nose against the French doors later that afternoon and stared out at the rain that was still pouring from the grey skies.

"What is it?" She asked, squatting down next to him and looking through the glass.

He pressed his finger against the pane and tried to point, giggling away as big fat raindrops splashed onto the path and grass. "It's splashin'," He squealed, jumping up and down excitedly. Hanna laughed at him and pulled him in front of her, resting her chin on his shoulder as they watched the rain pour down into the backyard.

"It is," She agreed, cuddling him close. "Shall we go outside and play?" She whispered, grinning as Logan gasped and turned to her and nodded excitedly. She checked her phone as she grabbed Logan's raincoat and boots, smiling as she read a text from Toby.

 _12 hours and still going strong. Doc thinks the baby will be here in a couple of hours so don't rush back down._

Hopefully Caleb would finish soon and they could all go down to the hospital together later. "Arms out little man," She said to Logan as she helped him pull on his adorable tiny yellow raincoat that she'd only just bought him. "What's this sock doing?" She asked, tickling his feet as she pulled one of his socks back up and helped him into his matching rain boots. She pulled on her own coat and unlocked the patio door, taking Logan's hand and leading him out onto the path.

"Mommy!" He squealed excitedly as a drop of water landed on his face.

She pulled his little hood further over his head and watched as he began to splash in the puddles that were forming. "Let me send a picture to Daddy," She grinned, squatting down to take a picture as he held his hands out to feel the rain. _Bubba's enjoying the rain_ she texted Caleb and sent the picture. "Is this fun?" She laughed as Logan splashed his way over to her. He nodded and smiled at her before he moved to the lawn, bending down to feel the wet blades of grass.

Hanna followed him and squatted down next to him but paused as her phone began to ring, "Hey Daddy's calling us," She told him as she answered Caleb's FaceTime. As it connected Logan ran over to her and pushed himself in between her legs, holding his hood out of his eyes as Caleb's face came onto the screen. "Hi Daddy," Hanna grinned, holding the phone out in front of them.

"Daddeeee!" Logan exclaimed.

"Hey," He said, smiling at the pair of them. "Are you having fun in the rain?" He asked, leaning back in his office chair as he watched them.

"Daddy I splashing," Logan cried happily, cuddling against Hanna as she pulled him against her chest.

"We're having fun," Hanna laughed, letting Logan wriggle out of her grip and go back to the path where he began to splash in the puddles again. Hanna flipped the camera and let Caleb watch as he tapped his tiny rain boots into the water and became completely immersed in the ripples.

"Babe," He chuckled, before looking slightly concerned as the preschooler almost fell over, "Careful," He ushered at Logan as Hanna held a hand out to steady him. "Okay I gotta go, I just wanted to see his reaction," Caleb began as Hanna flipped the camera back round to her face.

"When are you finishing?" She asked, keeping an eye on Logan.

"I'm not sure but I'll text you. We can either meet at the hospital or I'll come home first if there's time," He said, almost reading her mind.

"Okay," Hanna agreed, "Lo come say bye to Daddy," She called, grinning as he ran over with his hands out to feel the water.

"Bye Daddy," He waved with Hanna before Caleb disconnected the call. "Mommy I getting wet," Logan complained as he rubbed his eyes.

She pulled his hood forward to make sure it covered his eyes as much as possible and then held his hand as he led her on a walk around their yard. She couldn't wait for them to move into their new house; it felt like it had ten times the amount of outside space and she knew Logan would absolutely love it. It would have been perfect for days like today but as Logan bounced around at her feet and pointed out the way the water was running down some leaves, she just tried to embrace the moment with her son for what it was.

"I cold," Logan began to whine 10 minutes later. He tried to look up at Hanna but his hood fell back off his head and raindrops began to land on his face, "Mommy," He cried as one landed in his eye.

"Shhh," She hushed him, pulling his hood back over his head and wiping his eyes with her thumb before leading him back towards the house. He leant on her shoulders as she squatted down and pulled his rain boots off by the door before shrugging his arms as he tried to throw off his raincoat as quickly as possible, "Careful Lo," Hanna soothed as he got wound up with one arm getting stuck.

"Mommy I cold," He whined again, collapsing against her chest in between her legs.

Hanna picked him up and carried him to their sofa. She spied one of Caleb's jumpers lying over the back and grabbed it, knowing it would calm her three-year-old down straight away. "Arms up," She instructed him, pulling the item over his head and feeding his arms through. "Does Daddy's jumper make it better?" She asked, also grabbing the throw and tucking it around him.

Logan nodded, "I love Daddy," He said matter-of-factly before sticking his thumb in his mouth.

Hanna pressed a kiss against his forehead, "I love Daddy too," She agreed before moving towards the kitchen to make them hot chocolate.

* * *

Hanna was pacing. And not by choice.

She'd rocked up to the hospital half an hour ago after Toby had text her to say their doctor thought the baby would be here in an hour, but ever since she'd gotten there Mila had been constantly whining unless Hanna let her practice her walking, back and forth, up and down the corridor. Everyone else had of course found it completely adorable but what neither Aria or Emily or Alison didn't appreciate was that it had been going on for over a week. And as cute as Hanna found her daughter, she didn't enjoy being hunched over all day as her baby walked backwards and forwards at snail's pace. She was hardly gripping her hands and Hanna knew that she just liked having Mommy or Daddy there for moral support and to cuddle her if she fell on her butt.

"You're almost there," Hanna said and shook her head as Mila gripped her hands around Hanna's fingers and led her down the corridor back towards where everyone was sat.

"Mama," She replied, letting go of one hand to point at Logan.

"Let's go see Lo," She cooed, holding her up as she stumbled slightly. "Lo, you okay baby?" She asked him as she walked Mila over.

"Mommy I'm thirsty," He replied, pouting up at her from his position on Emily's lap.

"You want me to take him to get a drink?" Emily asked as Hanna bent down next to her.

"No," She mumbled, moving both of Mila's hands to wrap around one of hers before she began to rifle around in her handbag with the other. "I've got a juicebox," She replied, pulling it out and handing it to Logan as Mila wobbled on her feet, trying to turn around. "Mila," She chastised as the ten-month-old let out an angry cry, "Wait or go it alone," She added, making sure Logan was content for the time being.

"Dada!" Mila called as she spied Caleb walking towards them. Hanna swiveled around and rested her knees on the floor as she went back to holding both of Mila's hands out on either side of her. "Dada," She cried again, letting go of Hanna's hands as she tried to move closer to him.

"Hi," He grinned, squatting down a few paces away from her and Hanna. He dropped his car keys on the floor and held his hands out for his baby girl. "Come see Daddy," He encouraged, motioning her closer as she stood and looked over at him. She wobbled a bit and almost fell but Hanna immediately stuck her hands out to steady her before letting go again. "Come here," Caleb cooed again.

"Han, is she?" Aria asked as she came and stood behind Hanna.

"I think she is," Hanna whispered, her hand to her mouth in shock as Mila tentatively put one foot out in front of the other. She just wanted to get to her Daddy.

"Come here baby," Caleb encouraged again, holding his arms further out in front of him. Mila looked up at him and rushed towards him, taking four precious steps before collapsing into his waiting arms as the gravity became too much for her tiny body to handle. "You are so clever," He exclaimed, scooping her up and cuddling her close as he stood up.

"She just walked," Hanna almost cried as she rushed over to the pair of them, pressing kisses against Mila's forehead as she snuggled against Caleb's neck.

"Trying to steal baby Cavanaugh's thunder," He laughed. "Wanna practice baby?" He asked, moving to put her back on the floor but she whined and gripped his neck.

"That's a no," Hanna grinned, bending down to pick up Caleb's car keys that lay forgotten on the floor. "She's walking," She said again, her hands coming up to her lips in disbelief.

Caleb wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close as he leant down to press a gentle kiss on her lips in greeting, "Hi," He said softly, pecking her one final time before pulling away.

"How was work?" She asked, leading him over to everyone else.

Logan jumped off Emily's lap as soon as he saw Caleb and raced over. "Busy," Caleb answered her before bending down to greet Logan with a kiss. "You been good for Mommy?" He asked, brushing his hair back and looking him in the eye.

Logan nodded and smiled really big up at him, "We was playin' in the rain and Mommy maked me a choccie," He told Caleb excitedly, following him to the seats before resting his hands on Caleb's knees as he sat down in a free chair with Mila on his lap.

"We had fun, didn't we Lo?" Hanna asked, pushing a helping hand under his butt as he climbed up onto Caleb's lap and squished himself on there next to Mila. Both her babies missed their Daddy when he was at work – all they wanted to do in the evenings was be as close to him as possible which she just found so incredibly heart melting that every time Logan begged her for 5 more minutes with Daddy before bedtime, she hardly ever said no.

Logan nodded and rested his head against Caleb's chest whilst he reached out and grabbed Mila's hand, "But Mimi was sleepy," He said sadly. Their three year old was the ultimate heartbreaker with those eyes and that pout, not to mention the way he doted on his baby sister.

Caleb laughed slightly and pressed a kiss against his hair, "Was she napping?"

"Yea and she… and she was sleepy so she had no cuddles with me and Mommy," He tried to get out as Mila reached for Hanna over Caleb's arm. "So now she's wanted cuddles," He said, sticking his hand out like it was obvious.

"Come here my little walker," Hanna took the 10-month-old letting Logan swing his legs properly over Caleb's lap.

"So you got to play with Mommy in the rain, have hot chocolate and cuddle with her too?" He asked, Logan nodding in response. "That sounds like a pretty good day," He whispered, cuddling him close.

"Toby!" Emily gasped, gaining everyone's attention as she spied their friend walking towards them.

Everybody looked at him questioningly as he approached them, "She's here," He grinned, "It's a girl," He breathed. "She was born half an hour ago and we want you all to come meet her,"

He didn't have to say another word before everybody bolted up and began to follow him down the corridor to Spencer's room. Emily pushed in first, heading straight for the bed as Aria followed closely behind. Hanna hung back slightly and only followed everyone else through when she felt Caleb's hand on the small of her back. "You okay?" He asked quietly, holding onto Logan's hand as he stayed close to him.

"Yeah," Hanna nodded, although he wasn't convinced. He took Mila from her and encouraged her over to the bed where he heard her gasp before staring down at the bundle in Spencer's arms.

"Do you want to hold her?" Spencer asked Hanna much to the chagrin of Emily and Aria.

"Why does she get to go first?" Emily said annoyed.

Spencer rolled her eyes as she handed the baby to Hanna, "Because she's held a newborn _a lot_ ,"

Aria pouted, "You're already going into Mama bear mode," She said, "It's kinda cute," She conceded, wrapping an arm around Spencer's shoulders and hugging her.

Caleb walked over to Hanna and wrapped his arm around her waist as Mila rested tiredly on his shoulder. "You're a natural," He whispered in her ear and he was surprised when she looked at him and blushed.

"I hope so," She said quietly before smiling and staring back down at the newborn. Caleb shot her a confused look, but she avoided eye contact and gently cuddled the baby close to her chest.

"Does she have a name?" Ezra asked from the foot of the bed.

Spencer grinned as Toby came and sat next to her, reaching a hand up to touch the back of their baby girl's head as Hanna rocked her. "We're going with Eleanor Marion Rayne Cavanaugh,"

"It's beautiful guys," Hanna smiled, "She's beautiful," She added before she reluctantly gave her up to Aria.

"Why Eleanor?" Emily asked, slightly confused. It was a gorgeous name, but not what she was expected.

"After Eleanor Roosevelt," Spencer began to explain, although Hanna tuned out as she began to whittle on about history and why she was important. "Marion after Toby's Mom and Rayne because it's rained all day and I never want to forget it," She laughed.

"That one was kind of impulsive," Toby grinned with her.

Hanna scooped Logan up as he came over to her and pulled on her top, holding him close before she grinned at Spencer and Toby, "It _has_ finally stopped raining," She laughed.

"I can't wait to have one," Aria sighed prompting everyone to look at her questioningly. "I'm not pregnant guys," She rolled her eyes, handing the baby to Emily.

"I can't wait for Mimi and Nori to have play dates and dress up together," Hanna smiled, looking at the baby and then at Mila who was all too happy to cuddle with Caleb.

"No no no," Spencer began, "We are not nicknaming her Nori,"

"We thought she'd be an Ellie," Toby added.

"But Nori's so cute," Hanna pouted at them, "She's Nori to me," She huffed determinedly, "And she's my goddaughter so it's sticking,"

Spencer rolled her eyes at her friend's dramatics, "Hanna, please note I am not Kim Kardashian and I have not named my child after a compass,"

Emily gasped as Eleanor opened her eyes and looked up at her, "Hi Nori," She cooed, the baby trying to make noises in response, "Spence I think she likes it."

"Guys do not ruin my child's name," Spencer pleaded jokingly; she actually kinda liked it.

"Hi Ellie," Emily tried out. Eleanor took that opportune moment to start crying, prompting everyone to laugh as she clearly rejected the nickname.

Caleb rubbed Hanna's back as he watched Emily hand baby Eleanor to Spencer. "Sorry Spence, looks like she's a Nori."

* * *

Caleb was surprised to walk out of their bathroom and find Hanna lying in bed with her bedside lamp off. Sure, it was relatively late on a Thursday night but she usually liked to wait for him before she fell asleep. In fact, she'd been quiet ever since they'd been introduced to precious little Eleanor earlier that evening. He walked over to their bed and climbed in under the covers, stroking her hair as she lay there with her eyes opened and glazed over.

"Han," He started, "What is going on?" He asked as she looked up at him. "You've been quiet ever since we met Nori," He said, knowing something was off with her.

"I want another baby," She replied.

Caleb froze. He wasn't expecting that.

"Babe, Mimi's 10-months-old," He started quietly, searching her eyes for what was pushing this inside of her.

"I know," Hanna said, pushing herself up into a sitting position, burying her head in her hands. "I know she is,"

"Where is this coming from?" He hushed, sitting up himself and pulling her against his chest.

"I'm not saying I want one now," She said, looking up at him, "I just…" She fiddled with her hands as she struggled to articulate what she was trying to say. "Today just made me know that we're not done yet,"

Caleb lay back down against the pillows and reached up to brush her hair back from her face, "We've always been on the same page about this," His face frowned as he comforted her, rubbing her shoulder as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't want to wait too long though," She mumbled, biting her fingernail. "But not right now," She added again, her mind all over the place.

"Hanna," Caleb said, forcing her to look him in the eye. "I love Lo, I love Mimi, I will love whatever children we have but right now, I want to enjoy them and I want to enjoy you whilst we try and manage my boss in California alongside the builder whose gutting our house, your shop and two kids who I already feel like I don't spend enough time with,"

"I know, I know," She agreed with him. He was right; their life was crazy enough right now. "I don't even know why I brought it up, I only just had my shot last week anyway," She muttered.

Caleb could tell she was getting upset by it all and just pulled her as tight as he could against his chest. "Your shot lasts 3 months right?" He asked gently, holding the back of her head. She nodded against him, "In 3 months we'll have moved into our new place, Mimi will be 1 and I know work will have settled down," He began, cupping her cheek "So lets just not get it again,"

Hanna pressed her forearms down onto his chest and looked down at him. "You mean that?"

"Hanna, nothing would make me happier than having another baby with you," He said lovingly, accepting her kiss as she connected their lips, "But I don't wanna try, okay?"

Hanna nodded, knowing exactly what he was getting at. They'd never tried for babies; if it was meant to be, it happened. "We don't try," She grinned, lifting her leg over his so that she lay on his chest.

"I just can't keep my hands off you and 9 months later a perfect baby appears," He laughed with her, pulling the comforter up around her shoulders.

"They are pretty perfect." She agreed, snuggling up against him.

He reached over and turned his bedside light off knowing they both needed to sleep. "Let's not rush it Han," He whispered, "When it's right, it'll happen."

* * *

 **Like it? Like her name? Like Logan playing in the rain? Like Mimi walking? Let me know in a review my lovelies. 1105! Anniversary Special will be up after my exam x**


	12. Afire Love

**Okay guys, this is so epically long I debated whether to split it into 2 chapters, but alas here we are with over 7000 words for you all. WARNING this is seriously M rated - skip the first and last parts if you don't want to read.**

 **Guest ~ yep it would make sense to do Halloween before 1105! butttttt I have a plan for that one which means it doesn't necessarily need to be in order!**

 **Guest ~ sorry you were disappointed there wasn't more Spoby buttttt this is a Haleb oneshot series and Haleb are my OTP. I like writing Spoby because I really like Spencer as a character, but I don't mega ship the** **m and I actually find Toby really hard to write whereas my Haleb babies seem to come naturally :)**

 **aguspapalini ~ all in good time my friend!**

Afire Love

On the morning of the second of November, Hanna Rivers blinked open her eyes and smiled. November had always been one of her favourite months – who didn't love fall fashion, Thanksgiving, Pumpkin Spice lattes and Christmas excitement – but as soon as Caleb came into her life, it became filled with special moments too. And now with their baby girl turning 1 in just over a week, Hanna felt like she officially had her favourite month of the year – although when she came to think of it, it was closely followed by February which was made up of Caleb's birthday… Valentines Day… their Wedding anniversary. But for now, as Hanna lay in the dark and thought of the week ahead, November felt pretty special.

It was 6am and still pitch black outside but Caleb's side of the bed was empty and cold.

She knew why.

Pulling the comforter up to her nose, she almost squealed into it, feeling like a complete teenager as she looked towards their bathroom and saw the light creeping out from the bottom of the door. They had an hour, an hour and a half if they were lucky before Logan or Mila woke up and she planned on putting it to good use.

Not wanting to waste a second more, she pulled off her thin cotton shorts and the t-shirt she'd stolen from Caleb and walked stark naked into their bathroom. The mirror was already steamed up and Hanna felt her stomach flutter in anticipation as she pulled back the shower curtain and jumped in.

Her thighs clenched knowingly as she stood there biting her lip and taking in her very wet and very naked husband. Who knew back muscles could be such a turn on. "Morning," He murmured, turning around under the spray to pull her against his wet body. "I've been waiting for you," He mumbled against her lips as the showerhead slicked up both their bodies.

She pulled away as he nipped at her bottom lip, his hands running down to grab her ass and push their groins together. "I can tell," She whispered up at him, a hand running down his chest to stroke his already hard cock. He brushed her wet hair out of her eyes and rested his head on her forehead as she worked her hand up and down. "12 years ago I met Caleb junior," She cooed, happily tilting her head to one side as Caleb began to bite at her neck, groaning against her skin as she swiped her thumb over the sensitive head.

"He's never let you down," Caleb grinned against her skin. He pulled her hand away as he felt himself moving too close towards the edge and instead turned them around in the shower so that she was getting more of the hot water. "12 years ago I wanted to fuck you slowly against your bathroom tiles," He whispered in her ear, enjoying her gasp as his hand ran down her stomach and began to play with her outer lips. "But you got into my shower with clothes on,"

Hanna pulled his lips to hers and groaned into his mouth as he ran his fingers up and down her pussy to find her already wet. "We hadn't even kissed," She muttered, hissing as he finally pushed his long wet finger in and began to pump it in and out.

"I wanted you the first time I saw you," He grinned down at her, watching as her face contorted in pleasure when he added another finger. "Even if you were holding hands with some other boy,"

"Why are you bringing up Sean?" She moaned, gripping his shoulders tightly as she felt another gush of wetness leave her body as his fingers continued to do wonderful things inside of her. He didn't say anything, just pushed his lips onto hers and began to place hot open-mouthed kisses as his fingers sped up and his thumb began to flick over her clit. "Caleb," She gasped, "Oh my god," She groaned as he took her over the edge and she came against his hand.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead as she gripped onto him for support. "No one's ever made you feel like I do," He smirked against her ear, tugging on her lobe with his teeth.

She connected their lips softly, tenderly but narrowed her gaze up at him. "No one's ever gotten to second base but you."

"Damn straight," He replied arrogantly as his hands cupped her breasts and hers tangled in his hair that he was starting to grow out again. Her lips distracted him as they coaxed his tongue to duel with her own whilst talk of Sean sent some primal part of him into overdrive and told his brain he had to have her now, had to make her forget about any other person who'd ever kissed her or touched her. "Fuck," He murmured, hoisting her up around his waist and pressing her hard against the wet tiles of the shower.

She stared into his eyes in anticipation and moaned as she felt him rubbing his cock up and down her lips before he finally pushed in and connected them again. Her eyes fluttered shut – she couldn't help it – but they flickered open when he began to thrust up into her. "Caleb," Her voice feathered as his hands roamed up and down her wet thighs, occasionally cupping her butt and grasping at her hips as he found new depth.

"Babe," He groaned when he felt her tighten her legs around his waist and pull him in closer as he continued to thrust into her with slow, deep, hard movements. "I'm close," He whispered against her lips, one of his hands coming up to cup her cheek and force her to look at him as she tried to throw her head back in pleasure. He'd gone to bed knowing he'd have her in the shower in the morning and it had driven his mind crazy. He'd woken up wanting her and it had taken all his willpower to not roll over and have his way with her in bed.

"I'm coming," She forced out as she pushed her hips up off the tiles as her back arched, kissing him passionately as she felt him empty inside of her as she clenched around him. They stilled for a moment, Caleb trying to hold them both up against the tiled wall as her muscles twitched around his sensitive cock and they both tried to catch their breath.

He rested his forehead on hers and stared down as he watched the droplets of water run down her chest and pebble at her nipples before they dripped down onto her flat stomach. The sight was making him hard all over again but he forced himself to pull out and encouraged her to stand. "I love you," She whispered as he brought his lips down to hers, kissing her with so much tenderness it made her heart flutter all over again.

He pulled away and turned her around so her back was against his chest, encouraging her under the spray to clean them up. As she squirted some shower gel into her hand, he brushed her wet hair to the side and gently kissed her neck, "I love you too," He replied, his hands roaming her body as he worked up a lather and washed them both. She rinsed them off and pulled the curtain back, stepping out to reach for a towel.

Caleb watched her as she wrapped it around her back and then held it open for him, "Wanna share a towel too?" She smirked as he visibly checked out her naked body and then turned off the water and stepped out.

"That's one of the worst lines I've ever used," He laughed as he stepped into her embrace and pulled the towel around him too. "But it did make you blush," He murmured, rubbing his nose against hers.

"It didn't stop me from wanting you," She replied quietly, sighing with content as he tilted her head and slanted his lips over hers.

He forced himself to pull away, running his hands down her shoulders and back to squeeze her towel-clad butt. "Go get dressed," He said as he patted her ass and then reached for his own towel, "Before you need another shower," He muttered as she separated from him and he began to dry himself off. The look she shot him over her shoulder as she opened their bathroom door made him shake his head; she knew exactly what effect she had on him and there was nothing he could do about it.

He shook out his hair and followed her out and for all intents and purposes had planned to get ready for his day at work but his wife was there, lying naked on the bed with the towel on the floor.

Any straight man couldn't have said no.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he walked over to her and pulled her legs so they were dangling over the edge.

"Air drying," She murmured, gripping his shoulders as he leant over her body and kissed her lips softly, tenderly. He pulled away and stared down at her face, taking in the perfect human being his wife was.

He smirked at her as he began to kiss his way down her body, suckling on her collarbone, running his teeth over her pebbled nipple, ghosting his lips over her navel before he spread her legs and buried his face in her sex. "Caleb," She moaned as her legs instinctively tried to clench together. He ran his hands up and down her thighs before pushing them apart as he ate her. She came apart as his tongue pushed up into her but she forced herself to sit up and grab his arms, tugging him up over her body as they fell backwards onto the bed in a wet heap.

He kissed her deeply and she could taste herself on his lips but it just turned her on more and she couldn't wait to have him as they both blindly reached for his towel to tug it from his waist.

Her legs still dangling over the side of the bed, Caleb didn't have the resistance to tease her. As he pushed his cock into her again and began to take her fast and hard, Hanna tore her mouth away from his and stared up at him with love and desire as thoughts of their first shower in her childhood home ran through her mind. Yeah, right now November was her favourite month.

* * *

On the morning of the third of November, Hanna Rivers woke up on a hard chest. Cuddled up in Caleb's arms, she sighed as she felt his hands running up and down her back to bring her round from her deep sleep. "What time is it?" She asked quietly as she felt him squeeze her waist.

"Seven," Caleb responded, happy to lie there with her in his arms as they stayed warm under the comforter. "Happy anniversary," He whispered, looking down at her tenderly as she shifted and rested her head on the pillow next to him.

She smiled at him and gently connected their lips. When she pulled back and opened her eyes, his were still fluttered shut; she couldn't stop herself from leaning back in as she felt his hands come up to cup her cheeks. "What anniversary are we celebrating today?" She whispered back, grinning at him so big.

He pushed a stray piece of hair back from her cheek and pulled her body close, "The first time you said you wanted to throw it down for me,"

She threw her head back laughing before snuggling into him as he laughed with her. "More like the first time we kissed," She replied, intertwining their fingers. "And the date we got together. I was a bitch to you all day because I wanted to kiss you," She reminisced, rolling onto her back and staring up at the ceiling. "I had no idea how to tell you," She smiled as she thought back to High School, propping her head on her hand as she gazed down at him.

He stroked her arm and then ghosted his thumb over her lips, "You showed me instead," He reassured her, pulling her chin down to demonstrate exactly how he'd known.

Their door squeaked open and broke them apart, both looking over as Logan appeared and rushed over to the bed. Although he was getting bigger and bigger, Hanna knew he was still her sensitive little boy who loved morning cuddles, especially when Daddy was working from home for the day. "Hi baby," She cooed as he climbed up the bed and under the comforter as Caleb held it open for him. "Did you sleep well?" She asked quietly, stroking his cheek as he cuddled into Caleb's side.

The little boy nodded, "I dreamed," He said, stretching out his little toes under the comforter.

"What did you dream about?" Caleb asked softly as he rubbed Logan's back.

Logan sighed dramatically and rolled onto his back, enjoying having both his Mommy and Daddy's undivided attention. "I had a doggy and we was playin',"

"You did? What was the doggy called?" Hanna asked as she looked at Caleb knowingly. Their little boy hadn't stopped talking about getting a dog ever since Emily and Alison had adopted one from the local animal shelter a month ago.

"Gween," Logan giggled, fisting Hanna's t-shirt as she tickled his belly lightly.

"Green?" She asked, patting his tummy, "That's not a very doggy name," She laughed with him. She glanced at the clock and knew it was probably time for them to get up. Logan had preschool and although Caleb would have loved to stay in bed and he was working from home on the proviso that he wanted to spend as much of the day with her as possible, he would actually have to go to his office and log on.

But before she had chance to utter the words breakfast and usher them out of bed, Caleb was leaning down to whisper something in Logan's ear that was making him nod and grin. "Happy Anvercy Mommy!" He said excitedly, hoping it would bring the reaction Caleb had promised.

Hanna smiled down at him and bent down to give him a kiss, holding him close as he wrapped his arms tightly around her neck. "Thank you Logi," She whispered, pressing a kiss against his ear before sitting up.

"What's a anvercy?" Logan asked as he lay back contently against the pillows, Caleb next to him as they both stared up at Hanna.

"It's when you celebrate something that happened in the past," Hanna explained, "So Mommy and Daddy are celebrating when we said we liked each other and wanted to be together,"

Logan shrieked and laughed, "When you kissy-ed and getted your rings," He giggled, his hands coming to his mouth.

Caleb laughed with him, "We kissed but we got our rings much later," He explained, letting Logan reach for his left hand and examine his wedding ring.

"Can I have it Daddy?" Logan asked, trying to pull the gold band off Caleb's finger.

Caleb pulled him close and pushed his ring back on properly, "No," He hushed, "That ring means I said I'd be Mommy's forever and if I don't have it, then that might not happen," He tried to explain softly.

Logan looked up at him with big eyes, "And you'd have to go away," He agreed sadly.

Caleb bit back a grin, which seemed especially difficult when Hanna started snickering, "I might have to, and that would be sad wouldn't it?"

"Yes," Logan nodded solemnly, cuddling him close.

Hating to break their moment, Hanna glanced at the clock and realised they really did have to get out of bed if they had any hope of getting Logan to preschool on time. "Breakfast time Lo," Hanna said as she pushed herself out of bed, "We need to be quick this morning cos we had extra cuddles in bed," She added, leaving them to it as she headed down the hallway to Mila's nursery. "Good morning," She cooed as she spotted her almost one-year-old standing against the railings of her crib. "Hi baby, are you ready to start the day?" She asked, pulling her into her arms, "Daddy's at home today, isn't that exciting," She told her, babbling with her baby girl as she tried to talk back. "That's right and we're going to see Spencer and Nori," She said as she walked downstairs into the kitchen.

Logan was already sat at the kitchen table, patiently waiting for Caleb to bring him his breakfast. When he spotted Hanna and Mila he held his arms out for his baby sister, eager to say hello to her and give her his usual morning kiss.

Hanna walked over to him and bent down, "Hi Mimi," He said softly, pressing a kiss on her lips and rubbing her hair. Every morning when he did that Hanna had to stop her heart from spontaneously combusting; he was so in love with her.

She strapped the baby into her high chair and stroked her cheek, "Mila can you say hi to Lo?" She encouraged, "Say Lo,"

"Lo!" She exclaimed, banging her hands against her tray.

"Clever baby," Hanna praised, pressing kisses against her lips before leaving her with her brother to see what Caleb was making.

"Mama," Mila whined as Hanna walked away from her.

Hanna looked back at her and smiled reassuringly as she pushed some bread into the toaster, "It's okay," She tried to placate her, "I'm right here," She soothed. Mila was going through a serious bought of separation anxiety and whilst it was cute for the most part, it also meant Hanna was struggling to get anything done with her day without a clingy baby with her.

"Mommy she's cryin'," Logan said as Mila began to splutter in her high chair.

Hanna walked over to Caleb and stole the spatula from his hand, "Can you go see her please," She asked, slightly exasperated with their little girl.

He placed a kiss against her forehead and muttered "Sure," before leaving her to finish up the eggs. "Why are you crying baby?" She heard Caleb ask as Mila quietened. "Mama's just making breakfast," He soothed, sitting down in the seat next to her and letting her grab his hand.

"She's sad cos she misses Mommy," Logan piped up as Hanna brought over his eggs on toast.

"But Mommy was just here," Caleb said, smiling up at Hanna gratefully as she put a plate down in front of him.

Logan sighed, "It's from sleeping," He tried to explain like it was the most obvious thing in the world, grabbing his fork and beginning to shovel eggs into his mouth. "Daddy you 'kay cos you sleep with Mommy,"

Caleb raised his eyebrows at Hanna and tried to bite back a grin, "Is that so?" He asked her wryly as he fed Mila with one hand and ate his own breakfast with the other. "You wanna sleep with Mommy too Lo?"

Logan nodded and stood on his chair to reach for his sippy. "Can I Daddy?" He asked.

"Sit down," Hanna instructed, a guiding hand coming to his back and gently pushing him to sit in his chair.

"Can I Mommy?" He asked again, looking up at her with the biggest puppy-dog eyes he could manage.

Hanna leant down and kissed his lips, "No," She said, brushing his hair as he went back to his eggs, "Daddy will be grumpy if you sleep in our bed," She tried to justify, standing up to go and grab two bananas and a knife.

"Why?" Logan asked confused as he watched Hanna cut up the fruit for him and Mila. "Daddy's never gwumpy," He huffed.

Caleb laughed at his three-year-old, "And that's because Mommy has magical powers that take all his grumpiness away in the night," He said, "Or in the morning," He added, sending Hanna a smirk as she shook her head at him.

"Thin. Ice." She replied knowing Logan was hanging onto every word they said.

"I want them," Logan exclaimed, pushing himself up again and shoving a piece of banana in his mouth. "I want magic!"

Caleb raised his eyebrows and sent him a warning look, "Logan, sit down," He said, holding the little boy's gaze as he saw the internal debate he was having. "Mommy's already told you once," He added knowingly.

"Are you finished?" Hanna asked as Logan finally sat down again. Logan nodded and looked up at her worried he was in trouble, "Let's go get dressed, we gotta be quick today, okay goober?" She said, rubbing his back gently as he scrambled down from his chair before racing down the hallway to the stairs. Hanna glanced after him and shook her head before standing and heading over to Caleb. She cupped his cheeks in her hand and stroked gently, before connecting their lips softly, "Happy Anniversary," She said as she pulled back, "I love our crazy life," She smiled at him and laughed as he rolled his eyes knowingly before disappearing up the stairs to get their preschooler out the door on time.

* * *

Hanna held Mila's tiny hand in her own as they slowly walked down towards the duck pond in Rosewood Park later that day. Although she wanted to spend time with Caleb when he could be away from his desk, he had a big call and she knew her and Mila were just distracting him. Their pace was incredibly slow but Hanna didn't mind or care, it was far too adorable every time Mila bent down to inspect something that caught her eye; she was a toucher and a feeler and was trying to learn as much as possible about her world at the moment.

"Mama," She called, toddling to the side of the path and slowly bending down to pick up one of the orange leaves that dusted the grass.

"That's a leaf," Hanna said as Mila held one up for her, "Thank you," She added, pulling up Mila's thick grey woolen tights that had fallen down slightly before taking the leaf from her.

"Le," Mila tried to copy Hanna's voice as she reached for a button on Hanna's camel woolen pea coat.

"That's right, leaf," She repeated, picking her up and propping her on her hip as they continued the walk down to the pond. "Look there's Spencer and Nori," She gasped excitedly as she spied Spencer sitting on a picnic blanket near the pond. "No baby," She added, holding onto Mila's hands as she tried to reach for Hanna's sunglasses. Mila squirmed as Hanna approached the pair, wriggling to be put down so that she could use her legs.

"How do you look so good?" Spencer asked as she took in Hanna's outfit. "I struggle to find anything that doesn't have puke on it,"

Hanna grinned at her as she walked towards her slowly with Mila's hand back in her own. "I went to the Fashion Institute Spence, what do you expect?"

"Is that why your daughter always looks like she's stepped out of a catalogue too?" She asked sarcastically, looking at the almost-one-year-old's honey colored textured dress, layered with the cutest dark red woolen-knitted cardigan that matched a pair of socks that were peeking out over two tiny chestnut boots. "I mean come on, where do you find coat's like that for a baby?" She asked as Hanna helped Mila take off a grey faux fur gillet.

"She's too hot in it anyway," Hanna remarked wryly.

"But like how do you know she's too hot?! Can you at least give us new Mom's a chance," Spencer pleaded as Hanna came and sat beside her, keeping an eye on Mila as she bent down to pick up another leaf near the edge of the blanket.

Hanna laughed, "Spence you don't get to know a person inside out overnight. Romania wasn't built in a day."

Spencer blinked and tried to fathom how her best friend could still come out with these one-liners, "Rome," She said, "Rome wasn't built in a day,"

Hanna shrugged not seeing Spencer's point, "The point is you don't just know how to be a Mom as soon as the baby's born, it takes time to understand them and their personality and how you can best support them. Mimi is completely different to Lo,"

"Le!" She exclaimed, holding it up for Hanna.

"That's right baby, you found another leaf," Hanna praised, pulling her onto her lap. Mila seemed content to sit there and watch the ducks for the time being with her leaf in her hand. "Honestly Spence, for the first 8 weeks of their life, babies are just little eating, puking and pooping machines. As long as you're whipping out the boob and changing the diaper, you're doing good,"

"Tell me about it," Spencer agreed as she pulled baby Eleanor out of her stroller and sat with her in her arms.

"She is so adorable," Hanna grinned, reaching a hand out to stroke the baby's cheek. Mila reached out too and tried to copy her Mommy, "Can you say hi to Nori?" Hanna asked, stroking Mila's hair as she put a hand on the baby's tummy. "Say hi," She encouraged.

"Hi," Mila repeated before scooting off Hanna's lap and reaching for the button on her coat again.

"See?" Hanna pointed out to illustrate her earlier point, "She is picking up way more words than Lo was at this age. He kind of saved it all up until 18 months and then started reciting the dictionary but she's listening to him and wanting to talk back now,"

"Should I be reading to her more?" Spencer asked worriedly as Hanna held her hands out for Nori, rolling her eyes at her perfectionist friend.

"No," She laughed, cradling the newborn in front of her and bouncing her gently, "You should just be enjoying her right now. They're only this tiny once," Mila became interested in Nori again once she realised she didn't have her Mommy's attention and walked round to stare at her inquisitively. She was just starting to like her own dollies at home, so a real life baby was interesting. "We love Nori don't we?" Hanna asked her, laughing as Mila poked her in the cheek, "Gentle Mimi," She hushed, managing to balance Nori on one arm so that Mila could climb onto her lap.

"Mama," Mila whimpered, beginning to feel a little jealous at the amount of attention baby Eleanor was getting from her Mommy.

Hanna handed the baby back to Spencer and stroked Mila's blonde curls, redoing a button on her cardigan that had unfastened itself. "What's wrong?" She soothed, pulling her tight against her chest. Mila seemed content again and sat there comfortably with her hands resting on top of Hanna's arms that were cuddling her tight.

"Do I need to lose my Y chromosome to join this play date?" A voice asked as he approached them.

"Dada!" Mila called, pushing Hanna's arms off her as she tried to stand up. Hanna hoisted her up to a standing position and watched as she stumbled and almost fell as her little legs moved too fast for her body, but Caleb reached forward and grabbed her, scooping her up and cuddling her close before she could hurt herself.

"Hi Princess," He greeted her, kissing her over and over and sending her into a fit of giggles in his arms. "Mama's dressed you extra pretty today hasn't she?" He cooed at her quietly, rubbing her back as she contently rested her head on his shoulder.

"Caleb, what are you doing here?" Hanna questioned as she pushed herself up to greet him, "I thought you had a big conference call this afternoon? That's why I took her out of the house," She added before he leant down to give her a kiss that was a little inappropriate for public viewing.

"I did," He replied, following her lead and sitting back down on the blanket, "But we finished early and I decided I'd have more fun spending the rest of the day with my girls. Being the boss has some perks,"

"Oh god," Spencer interrupted, looking at them with wide eyes as she took in the pair of them, quite obviously trying to sit as close as possible. If Mila hadn't have already taken her spot in Caleb's lap, she would have guessed Hanna would be sitting there instead. "I've just realised what time of the year it is,"

"What?" Hanna asked concerned. She really had no idea where Spencer was going with this.

"It's your week of anniversaries," She replied dubiously. "The one week of the year where everyone knows to not make any plans with you or drop by unexpectedly,"

"Okay that was _one_ time that Em walked in on us," Hanna tried to defend as Caleb grinned next to her.

"Hanna, she didn't just walk in on you once, she walked in on you _three times in two days_ ,"

Hanna stifled a laugh, "Well we're not gonna go at it in the park Spence, so I think you're okay over there," She said, although she felt Caleb run his hand inside her coat and under her t-shirt to ghost his fingers over her waist before coming down to subtly rest on her butt.

"Mama," Mila said, interrupting the three of them as she pointed at the ducks on the pond.

Hanna reached for her handbag and pulled out a bag with a couple of slices of bread in it. "Let's go feed the duckies," She cooed, standing up and holding her hand out for Mila to take. Caleb propped Mila on her feet and watched with a smile on his face as Hanna led her by the hand down to the wooden dock.

"You are one lucky man Caleb Rivers," Spencer said as she took in the scene.

"I know," He grinned, admiring his family as Hanna squatted down and pulled Mila in between her legs, breaking off a bit of bread for her to throw to the ducks.

"Han is the best Mom," She added.

Caleb smiled at her, "You're not doing too bad yourself Spence," He said, his eyes diverting back to the dock as he heard Mila squeal with happiness followed by Hanna's laugh. "But she is pretty incredible," He agreed, pushing himself up and heading down to join the perfect picture his two girls were creating. If it hadn't been for Hanna kissing him in her kitchen back when they were 16, he wouldn't have had any of this.

* * *

On the morning of the fifth of November, Hanna woke up to an empty bed. She felt slightly disappointed although she knew Caleb was probably up with Logan and Mila. He always let her sleep in on a Saturday, but she'd kind of hoped he'd wake her up for a bit of fun that morning, even if it did interrupt her lie in. But even when she wandered down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen, the house was empty with no one in sight. She glanced over towards their family area and furrowed her brow as she noticed how tidy it was; whilst she usually tried to keep on top of the mess her babies made, they were constantly exploring and playing and enjoying life and to Hanna that was much more important than an immaculate home.

She moved towards the fridge and smiled as she spotted a note held up with magnets and covered in Logan's messy scrawl. He'd written Mommy across half the page and then Caleb had clearly written the rest of the message. _We've gone shopping, be back by 12._

So they'd not only gone out without her, but they'd gone shopping?! Caleb better have a good explanation for this Hanna thought to herself as she made brunch. But it was already 10.30 and she hoped they wouldn't be too much longer. Sure enough, she got herself ready for the day and managed to entertain herself for another hour before she heard a key scraping in the lock followed by excited chatter. "Logi you okay?" She heard Caleb ask.

"I gots it Daddy," He huffed as Hanna peaked her heard around the corner and took in the sight of Logan trying to pull a large oblong cardboard box through the door and down the hallway as Caleb followed him in with Mila propped on his hip.

"You sure?" Caleb asked again as Logan struggled a little.

Logan huffed again, annoyed that Caleb was questioning his strength – he wasn't a baby anymore. "Daddy!"

"Okay, you've got it," Caleb placated him, shutting the door behind them. "You think Mommy's gonna like it?" He asked as they approached their living area.

"Like what?" Hanna asked as she made herself known and appeared in front of them. She bent down to kiss Logan but he shook his head and carried on pulling the oblong box past the back of the sofa.

"I'll have his," Caleb smirked, pulling Hanna close to press a hard kiss against her lips. She gave into his kisses and wrapped her arms around his waist but pulled back and looked up at him.

"Seriously, you went shopping without me?" She asked, taking Mila from him.

"We gots a tippy Mommy!" Logan yelled as he gave up with the box and collapsed dramatically against the cushions on the couch.

"You got a tippy?" Hanna repeated, thoroughly confused as she joined him on the sofa, placing Mila on the floor as she whined for her toys.

"A teepee Lo," Caleb corrected as he appeared with scissors in hand to open the box, "Tee-pee," He sounded out. "You wanna tell Mommy why we got it?" He suggested, beginning to open to packaging.

Logan scrambled down to join him and help him pull out the black and white teepee, "Cos you love campin' Mommy," Logan said, dancing around at Caleb's feet as he set it all up. He shrieked and raced inside once Caleb tied back the material at the front and stood back to admire his handy work.

"Lo come here," Caleb encouraged, "Look at this," He said, pointing at the writing that was above the doorway. "Do you know what it says?" He asked gently.

Logan stared at the words as Hanna came over and stood next to the pair of them, "You know this one," Hanna encouraged, moving towards the teepee and pointing at the first letter, "L," She started.

"Logan!" He shrieked – in no way could he properly read each letter but he recognised his name now.

"That's right," Caleb praised, "It say's Logan, because when we get to the new house you can put it in your new bedroom,"

Logan jumped around excitedly and grabbed his Buzz Lightyear toy before rushing back inside to play in his new teepee. "You're cute," Hanna grinned as Caleb pulled her in front of him. They both watched as Mila toddled over with her dolly to see what all the fuss was about – Logan reached out for her and helped her inside to play with him; their kids were too precious.

Caleb rubbed her arms up and down and pressed a kiss against the shell of her ear as they both watched the two of them interact. "So," He began, "I was thinking we could have a little camp out tonight,"

Hanna tilted her head back to look at him and smiled, "That sounds kind of perfect."

* * *

Hanna opened her mouth as Caleb fed her a marshmallow later that evening. After putting Logan and Mila to bed for the night, she'd come back down to find their living room turned into a indoor den with cushions and rugs covering their floor underneath a ceiling of sheets that Caleb had somehow managed to construct. He'd appeared behind her and whispered for her to "Come lay with me," before pulling out a bag of marshmallows as they settled down on the floor.

"At least you didn't burn these ones," She smirked up at him as she swallowed the sugary-goodness he was feeding her.

He quirked his brow and popped a marshmallow into his mouth, "I was distracted," He replied as he folded the bag up and sat up to place them on the table.

"By what?" Hanna laughed as he lay back down next to her.

"By you," He said sincerely, "You were the most confusing person I'd ever met; this heels and handbags queen who'd decided she wanted to spent the night with me in a tent in a jungle," He tried to justify. "I didn't know what to think, let alone how to cook a marshmallow without it burning,"

Hanna smiled at him and ran her hand through his growing hair, "You were distracting too," She whispered, before pulling his lips down to meet hers. He kissed her so tenderly, his fingers ghosting over her jaw and gently holding her lips in place as he began to probe deeper. Without breaking apart, she rolled onto her back and pulled him on top of her, feeling completely at peace as they continued to exchange meaningful kisses. She loved that he didn't push her for anything more, he was just as happy as her to be lying with her and making out underneath a crazy canopy of sheets.

She pulled away eventually, becoming short of breath and wanting to look at him. His lips were swollen like she could only imagine hers were, but she leant up to kiss him again anyway, pausing, as they broke apart and rubbing her nose against his. "This is pretty romantic," She whispered, biting back a smile as she ran her hands up and down his sides.

Caleb didn't say anything; he didn't need to say anything, he just lowered her back down to rest on the cushions and attacked her lips again. This time he couldn't hold himself back. His hands ran up underneath her top and ghosted along the underside of her bra before trailing back down to pull the cotton t-shirt over her head. He paused and admired the black lace that was cupping her breasts in the most delicious way before haphazardly fiddling with the button on her jeans, pulling them down her legs and throwing them blindly across the room. Hanna sat up and smiled lazily up at him as he pulled his own top off whilst she reached for his belt buckle. He helped her kick them off before he pushed her back down and covered her body with his, redirecting her lips back to his own. He pushed his tongue up against hers and ground their lower bodies together, smiling into her mouth as she gasped underneath him.

He grapsed at her hips with his hands before running one of his them inside her thigh, cupping her over the wet black lace as she mewled against his mouth, "Fuck Han," He muttered, pushing the material aside and letting his fingers dance up and down her slit.

"Caleb," She gasped as he began to pump one finger slowly. He reached his free hand up to pull at her bra, tugging the material away and covering her nipple with his mouth. He took her to the edge, his tongue somehow swirling over her breasts in time with his fingers.

And then he stopped.

He completely stopped.

He just stared down at her as she felt herself teetering close to bliss.

"Caleb," She whispered urgently, letting him tug her body up and unclasp her bra, pulling it quickly down her arms before throwing it to the side. He pushed himself up back onto his knees and leant down to press a gentle kiss against her inner thigh before tugging her underwear down and tossing the tiny scrap of wet lacy material behind him. She reached for his boxers and helped him pull them down, eagerly accepting his body back onto hers as they collapsed back in an urgent heap.

He wanted to pleasure her, he wanted to be the only man to make her pull that ridiculously hot face 5 seconds before she came and tonight he wanted her to come with him inside her. He kissed her tenderly as he pushed into her, cupping her cheeks in his hand as they began to move as one. She was so close before, he knew she wasn't going to hold out that much longer, but he wanted to last as long as possible; he wanted this night to last as long as possible. She began to thrust her hips up in time with his movements, her back arching off the floor as she moaned and screamed and tightened and gushed around him, her orgasm completely taking over. At one point he thought she was going to tip him over the edge, but he stayed still and let her ride it out, holding her close as she thrashed against him.

Her breathing began to recover and when he rolled them over, she felt renewed energy as his cock twitched inside her. "Oh my god," She gasped, beginning to rotate her hips over his as her hands rested on his chest and held her up. He gripped her waist and let his hands run down to her hips to guide her movements slower, just the way he liked it before they ran back up her stomach to cup her breasts, rubbing and groping as he felt her reach a new depth on top of him.

"Babe, turn around," He instructed gently, helping her rotate her body and resettle on his cock. She began to pleasure them both again slowly, enjoying the way her clit was stimulated as he began to thrust up into her again. Caleb didn't think he could get more turned on, but when Hanna was on top of him and he had the perfect view of her toned back that seemed to run endlessly down to her waist and pert butt, he knew he could. "Fuck," He exclaimed, squeezing her ass as she fell forward slightly and rested her hands on his thighs.

"I wanna see you," She said breathily, trying to stifle her moans as she moved closer to the edge again. He encouraged her to stand and pull herself off him, before guiding her to lie on her back again as he moved back on top of her. She didn't know how it happened, but somehow they were halfway inside Logan's goddamn new teepee as he pushed back in and began to move quickly. She was so freaking close she thought as her nails dug into his shoulders. He hissed and instinctively ducked his head to nip at her neck, grunting as he felt the coil inside him move closer to snapping. "Baby," She whispered, pulling his head up to look her in the eye before she froze, her mouth dropping open and her vocal chords vibrating as she came around him for the second time. Caleb pushed his lips onto hers and groaned into her mouth, the tightness of her too much to handle as his coil finally snapped and he emptied inside of her.

They were completely still, the only noise around them being their ragged breathing. At some point, Caleb found the energy to roll off her and collapse next to her on the cushions, pulling her close onto his chest as they both came down from their mutual high. "1105," She whispered, looking up at him and pressing her finger to his lips.

He kissed it and ran his thumb down the corner of her mouth before pulling her chin close and murmuring, "Exclamation point."

* * *

 **So there we have it - I hope that fulfilled all hopes and wishes for you. I wrote the first scene about Caleb having a sexy back and then Tyler just happened to post that instagram that almost made me explode. I think he's been working out.**

 **Please review my loves, it honestly means so much to me. This is one you all wanted x**


	13. You Better Shape Up

**Okay guys I'm so sorry for not updating for a while. My Haleb and Tyshley feels were seriously killed by Comic con/Paley fest and CE's insta and I've fought sooooo hard to get them back! I'm also so so so worried about romantic Spaleb. :( :( I don't see how I'm going to enjoy 6B at all.**

 **But hopefully I'm back in the groove now so it shouldn't be too long til the next chapter :) all your reviews asking me to update definitely helped**

You Better Shape Up

"Mommy I like dis one," Logan said as he bent down and picked up a pinecone in the park.

Hanna walked over to him with Mila toddling in front of her stroller, "That's a good one goober," She praised, holding open a plastic bag for him to drop it into. "Mimi, have you got one too?" She cooed as Mila bent down to inspect a pinecone.

"Where's Daddy?" Logan asked as he picked up an orange leaf and put it into the bag.

"Daddy's at home," She replied, trying to keep the annoyance she currently felt towards Caleb out of her voice.

Logan paused and looked up at Hanna with his brow furrowed, "Why?" He asked.

Hanna rolled her eyes, "Because he's feeling sick."

"Why?"

"Because Daddy went out with Uncle Toby last night and it made him sick," She replied.

Logan sighed and picked up another leaf, "Why?" He asked again.

"Because Lo," Hanna griped, "Look it's Aunty Emmy and Bailey," She said, changing the subject as she spotted Emily jogging over towards them with her new pup. "Hey Em," She greeted, standing with her arms folded as she kept a watchful eye on her two scavengers.

"Hey!" Emily replied, bending down to give Mila a kiss before pulling Logan into a hug. "Are you having fun with Mommy?" She asked.

Logan nodded, holding up a pinecone for Emily to look at, "Yes but Daddy's sicky," He pouted before giving the pinecone to Hanna to put in the bag and charging over to Bailey to give her a hug.

"Caleb's sick?" Emily asked worriedly as she pulled Mila close and stroked her curls.

Hanna snorted and rolled her eyes again, "He went out last night with Toby and came home at 3am completely wasted," She began as they began to walk towards the next tree, "He's been throwing up all morning and hasn't moved from our bed," She sighed, scooping Mila up when she reached for her and continuing to push the stroller forward with one hand.

"That's hilarious," Emily laughed but bit her lip when Hanna shot her a dirty look. "I mean… That's awful,"

"It's Halloween," Hanna started, "I wanted him to spend all day with us and be excited for tonight. It's the first year Logan fully appreciates it," She explained, "Instead he goes out on some ridiculous bender with Toby and is stuck in bed with the most ridiculous hangover to go with it!"

"He'll be fine," She reassured her as they came to a stop when Logan began to show more pinecones to Bailey. "Are you coming to my house tonight?"

"When we trick or treat?"

"Yeah,"

"Sure," Hanna agreed as she strapped Mila into her stroller and tucked a blanket around her. "But you're not doing anything too scary right? Logan is pretty freaked about ghosts at the moment," She said as Logan handed her another 2 pinecones to take home.

"All my decorations are at Ali's for the party," Emily explained as she let Logan take Bailey's leash from her as they began to walk back home.

"Okay, well we'll be over later this evening," Hanna sighed as they prepared to go their separate ways. "With or without Caleb."

* * *

Hanna opened the front door to their house and ushered Logan inside before pushing Mila's stroller in. "Did you like the park?" She cooed at Mila as she pulled her blanket away and unstrapped her shoes. Mila babbled back and reached for Hanna, smiling at her when she pulled her into her arms. "You are so beautiful," She whispered, pressing kisses against her forehead before placing her down on the floor and watching her walk down towards their living room.

Hanna grabbed the bag of pinecones and leaves Logan had collected before following her little ones down to their favourite play area. "Oh," She said as she saw Caleb lying on the couch, "You're up," She stated matter of factly, placing the plastic bag on the coffee table.

"Hey," Caleb muttered, pulling Mila onto the couch with him when she reached for him. "Hi baby," He whispered, holding her close when she settled down on his chest.

"Will you be throwing up on her too?" Hanna snarked, tucking a blanket around the little girl as she fought to keep her eyes open and cuddled against her Daddy.

"Han," He groaned, "Not now," He muttered, closing his eyes too and cradling Mila as close as possible.

Hanna rolled her eyes and picked up the bag of pinecones again before going over to Logan who was happily playing with his toys. "Logi," She said excitedly, "Shall we go paint these while sissy sleeps?"

"Mommy!" He gasped excitedly, taking her hand and dragging her towards their kitchen table.

"Okay," She laughed, laying out some old newspaper before letting Logan pull out everything he'd collected as she grabbed his white paint from underneath the sink. "Is this fun?" She asked with a smile, stroking the back of his hair as he painted some of a pinecone white.

"Mommy I love paintin'," Logan squealed, splodging some paint onto an orange leaf.

Hanna grinned, picking up a paintbrush herself, "And you're so good at it," She praised him as they continued to decorate all the things they'd picked up at the park. She sat with him as he finished them all off, unable to stop smiling as he clearly enjoyed it so much before cleaning him up and making him lunch as they waited for the paint to dry.

"Nommy," Logan said as he ate a cucumber stick that Hanna had handed him. She heard a groan coming from the couch and despite how annoyed she was with her husband, made him a sandwich too.

"Come on bubba," She said to Logan, leading him over to the couch and waiting for him to sit back before handing him his sandwich. Caleb groaned again and forced himself to sit up, holding Mila against his chest as she continued to nap on him. "Don't say I don't love you," Hanna sighed, handing Caleb a plate.

"Thanks," He murmured, placing his food next to him before using his free hand to run up and down her thigh.

She leant down to look him in the eye, "I'm still pissed at you," She whispered, holding a finger against his lips. "Eat something," She called as she walked back towards their kitchen table to see if the paint was dry.

"Daddy, why are you sicky?" Logan asked as lounged back against the corner of their sofa, munching on his lunch.

"Cos Daddy had something bad to drink last night and his body didn't like it," Caleb replied, eating the food Hanna had made him.

Logan paused for a while, eating and evaluating what Caleb had said. "Why?"

"Because Uncle Toby gave it to me," He tried again.

"Is Uncle Toby in trouble?" Logan asked, looking at Caleb with big, worried eyes.

"No," Caleb hushed, putting his empty plate on the coffee table and opening his arm for Logan to come and cuddle with him and Mila. "Sometimes things just happen that people don't expect. They don't have to get into trouble for it," He explained gently, kissing his forehead. Cuddles from his two littles seemed to make his hangover infinitely better. "Did you have fun with Mommy at the park?"

Logan nodded, "We saw da doggy," He said, "And Mommy letted me pick up piecones and da pretty leafs and then we were paintin' them," He explained, rubbing Mila's hair gently.

"And what are you going to do with your pinecones and leaves?" Caleb asked him, looking at him with love and tenderness as his headache began to disappear.

"We're going to hang them in front of the fireplace," Hanna replied as she appeared with the painted pinecones and leaves tied to a piece of string ready to be hung up. She moved over to the fireplace and placed each end of ribbon underneath her candles before standing back to admire their handiwork.

Logan scrambled down and ran over to Hanna, eager to see his painting up close. "Da leaf," He gasped, reaching up to touch one of the leaves.

She knelt down and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his ear as she squeezed him tight, "You did such a good job," She praised him, giving him kisses and making him shriek with happiness.

"Mommy!" He giggled, turning around to wrap his arms around her neck.

"Kiss," She pouted, waiting for him to give her a kiss before letting him go.

"Lo did you paint all of them with Mommy?" Caleb asked as he ran back over to him before nodding his head yes, "They're perfect bubba," He praised, pulling him close to give him a kiss before watching as he ran off to his toys. He looked up at Hanna who was stood there watching him, still with that goddamn scowl on her face, "This hangover is punishment enough," He said to her as she fought a grin. "Will you just come here," He demanded, staring at her longingly until Mila began to wake up on his chest, diverting his attention back to his little girl.

Hanna had been determined to stay mad at him, but when she took in the sight of him cuddling with Mila as she came round from her nap, she knew she couldn't keep it up for long. And when he looked back up at her with those ridiculous eyes and pouted his lips for a kiss, she rolled her eyes but walked over and connected their lips. She pulled back and rubbed Mila's back tenderly as she blinked her eyes open and stretched her body out, "Was that a good sleep on Daddy?" She cooed as Mila smiled up at her and babbled. "It was huh?"

"She made me feel better," Caleb said, pulling her up to his eye level to give her kisses.

Hanna stroked the back of her head, "And now you're getting Daddy's kisses," She said, "This is why you love when Daddy's home," She added, stroking the baby's cheek before standing and leaving them on the sofa. "Home and functioning," She couldn't help but remark.

"Hanna!"

"I'm just saying, you better shape up for tonight." She reappeared with a glass of water for him and some chunks of banana for Mila before snuggling into him on the sofa. "Do you remember the last time you were hung-over on Halloween?"

He pressed a gentle kiss against her lips, "How could I forget…"

 _Halloween 2016_

 _When Hanna had suggested going to Las Vegas for Halloween, she hadn't expected all of her friends to jump at the chance. Having just graduated from college, they were for the most part still spread all around the country despite the feeling they were all slowing migrating back to Rosewood. Emily was already back in the Pennsylvania town but with Hanna and Caleb not planning to move back until Christmas, Spencer and Toby spending the majority of their time in Washington and Ezra and Aria in Boston, Hanna wanted to get everyone together for the first time in what felt like forever._

 _They girls had spent the previous night catching up over cocktails in the bar downstairs whilst the boys had all headed to a casino. Being her usual self, Spencer had reminded everyone that she'd managed to get them tickets to the hottest Halloween party in town the following night and to take it easy and save themselves for it. But the boys hadn't listened… Of course they had gone out and gotten absolutely smashed, with only Caleb winning $50 on a table. To say the girls had been pissed when they'd gotten back to their respective rooms was an understatement._

" _Why did you have to get drunk?" Hanna berated Caleb as she tousled up her hair in the mirror. "You know how hard it was to get tickets to tonight," She said to him as he lay on their bed with a pillow over his face._

" _Babe," He began, "I love you, but I don't need this right now."_

 _Hanna paused from touching up her eye shadow and stared at him in the mirror. Sensing her eyes on him, Caleb pulled the pillow away and almost immediately regretted it as their eyes met. "If you want me to keep this freaking ring on, you will go and get in the shower and we'll pretend you never said that," She said, getting riled up and waving her brand new engagement ring in his direction._

 _He knowingly did as he was told and reemerged from the bathroom half an hour later, looking slightly less green than he had earlier. "You look hot," He complimented his fiancée as he took in the white shirt she was wearing. "But," He began, walking over to her and wrapping her up in his arms, "I think you need to ditch these," He muttered, pulling at her white lacey thong._

" _I haven't drunk enough for that," Hanna replied breathily, reaching for the vodka mixer she'd poured herself when he'd been in the shower._

" _Drink up," Caleb encouraged, pouring himself his own drink and swiftly downing it. "You know, the best way to get over a hangover is to just get straight back on it."_

 _Spencer watched Hanna and Caleb stumble into her hotel room, already inebriated and tangled together in mess of flesh and scraps of white material. "Is that what you're wearing?" She mumbled as Hanna headed straight for the bottle of vodka in the corner._

 _Hanna looked herself up and down and shrugged, "What did you expect Spence?" She asked, pouring herself and Caleb a drink._

" _When you said you were going as Mr. And Mrs. Smith I expected a tight black dress and fake gun, not a white shirt and…. A white shirt," She remarked, taking a sip of her own vodka mixer._

" _Are you even wearing any underwear?" Aria slurred from her position on Ezra's lap._

" _We're in Vegas, nobody wears underwear," Hanna retorted like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Where's Em?" She asked, looking around the room and seeing everybody but her single friend._

" _You just wanted an outfit that meant everyone is looking at your rock," Aria stuttered out, taking another swig from her red cup._

" _It's true," She smirked._

 _Hanna held out her hand in front of her and admired her new sparkling diamond engagement ring as she felt Caleb wrap his arms around her. "Don't go losing that," He whispered in her ear._

 _She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Never," She replied, her hands coming to grab at his shoulders as he pushed his lips onto hers._

" _Oh delightful," Emily remarked as she strolled into the room and took in the pair. "I'm not drunk enough," She added, heading straight for the drink Hanna had poured and chugging it down._

" _Easy Em," Toby suggested._

" _Can we just go to the club?" She demanded, pouring herself a straight shot of tequila before throwing her head back._

" _We haven't even pre-drunk," Hanna whined, pouring herself a shot with Emily._

 _Spencer rolled her eyes, "You were late,"_

 _Hanna looked over her shoulder and gazed at Caleb as he sat talking to Toby, "We got a little distracted whilst we got ready,"_

" _Then for your sake I hope you are wearing underwear," Spencer replied. Aria stumbled over and encouraged Spencer to pour her a shot too. "Happy Halloween," She called before they all threw their heads back and let the bitter taste of tequila run down their throats._

 _The club was dark and hot and full to capacity._

 _Not that Hanna minded. It meant she had spent more of the night pressed up against Caleb as they danced to the music and made out. The only time she'd let him out of her sight had been when he'd disappeared off to get a round of drinks. She wasn't oblivious to the looks he was getting from other women, dressed in that deliciously tight white t-shirt and shorts, and she wanted them all to know that he was hers and hers only._

 _Something had come over her recently. Ever since he'd taken her for a walk in Central Park, through to their favourite spot where the leaves were turning into beautiful shades of bronze and dropped onto one knee, she'd just wanted to be with him all the time._

 _Not that he was exactly complaining._

 _She felt him pull their groins together as they sloppily made out. She loved his kisses; how he was kissing her hard right now because he wanted her, and he wanted every other person in the club to know she was his. He pulled away and nuzzled her ear, "I can't wait to marry you," He mumbled, just loud enough for her to hear over the music._

 _She grinned up at him and ran her hands through his hair before reconnecting their lips as some random R &B song began to blast out in the background. But he pulled away and cupped her cheeks to hold her face in front of him, his dilated pupils staring into hers. "What?" She mouthed at him. _

" _H-Han," He slurred, "I mean it Han, I can't wait," He said before tugging her over to the booth where Spencer and Toby were making out. He sat and pulled her onto his lap, handing her a cup of alcohol as he looked up at her._

 _She rubbed their groins together, chugging down her drink before resting her forehead on hers. "We're in Vegas," She stated as his hands ran teasingly up and down her sides, toying with the hem of her white shirt as it lay tantalizingly close to her upper thigh._

" _Han," He murmured, his hands dipping under the shirt and running up her legs to play with the thin scrap of lace that was covering her hip._

" _Let's go get married!" She yelled, throwing her head back in laughter as he buried his head in her chest._

 _Spencer jerked away from Toby as she heard Hanna, watching as the pair of them tried to stand up before disappearing into the crowd in the direction of the exit. "Toby," She gasped, "We need to stop them,"_

" _Babe," He complained, trying to pull her back on top of him but she was already grabbing her clutch and heading into the crowd. "I guess we need to stop them…" He muttered, before downing his drink and high tailing after her._

* * *

"You know," Caleb began later that evening as he pulled on his leather jacket and headed over to Hanna, wrapping his arms around her middle as they stared into the mirror. "I just couldn't wait to marry you," He grinned at her, kissing her neck as she squeezed her hands on top of his, "I'm pretty sure I'd seen about 10 guys try to make a move on you that night and I just wanted to make sure they knew you were mine," He added.

"My Mom would have killed us," Hanna laughed, "And we wouldn't have had our perfect day," She sighed, tilting her head to one side and watching in the mirror as Mila pushed herself up and shakily walked over to them. She latched onto Hanna's leg before noticing herself in the mirror and going to investigate, pushing against the glass and trying to reach for the face that was reflecting back.

"Mila," Caleb called, breaking away from Hanna to squat down next to her. She squealed at him and reached out for his knees to lean on. "Stay small forever," He murmured, taking in the costume Hanna had dressed her up in.

"She looks pretty cute, right?" Hanna agreed, adjusting her black disco pants and off-the-shoulder tight black top. Having been hugely pregnant last Halloween, she'd been determined to find a costume that was a) blonde and b) sexy. Sandy from Grease ticked all the boxes, and it was easy for Hanna to co-ordinate everyone else's costumes with hers. Plus Caleb loved it; he got to stare at his wife in a tight sexy costume whilst his required minimal effort and Hanna still thought he looked hot.

Caleb stood and propped Mila on his hip, pressing kisses against her cheek until she began to fight him and squirmed to be put down. "How do they even make jackets this size?" He asked, staring at the Pink Ladies bomber jacket, completely confused as Logan came charging in with his orange pumpkin shaped candy bucket.

"Mommy when we getting candeeeeeeee?" He whined, letting Mila grab the bucket from him.

"When you put on your leather jacket, monkey," Hanna replied, tapping his nose before straightening up his white t-shirt and reaching for a mini leather jacket that was laid out on the bed, ready for him to put on.

Logan gasped, "Daddy we matchin'!" He cheered as Hanna helped him pull on his mini T-birds jacket.

"We are," Caleb agreed, "Mommy's done good huh?"

Logan nodded, "What does it say?" He asked, pointing at the white writing on the back of Caleb's jacket.

"It says T-birds," Hanna explained, "It means you and Daddy are protecting Mimi tonight."

"And Mommy," Logan added so casually it made Hanna's heart flutter.

"Definitely Mommy too," Caleb said, rubbing his hair affectionately. "You ready to go?" He asked Hanna.

"Yep," She agreed, grabbing her bag before taking in her two babies who were stood together. "Look how cute you are," She laughed. "Mimi," Hanna called to steal her attention back from the orange candy bucket, "Mila, Logi, smile for Mommy," She instructed them as she pulled out her iPhone.

"Mama," Mila called, reaching for Hanna.

"One minute," She hushed her and was grateful when Caleb stepped in and squatted down to hold them both on either side of him. She took a few more candid shots and smiled when they both tried to climb on their Daddy, revealing the lettering on the back of their jackets. When he began to press kisses against Mila's forehead and cup the back of Logan's head, she almost turned into a puddle of goo. "Instagramming that," She muttered to herself before leading her family out into the dark streets of Rosewood.

They walked the short distance to Ashley and Ted's house, stopping every so often when Logan and Mila wanted to inspect all the different decorations that were lining people's front lawns. When they reached Ashley's house, Hanna internally cringed. Her Mom and Ted always felt the need to go all out and the pathway was littered with some of the scariest decorations they'd seen in the neighbourhood. Logan had notably frozen at her side and all but curled against her leg as they stood at the bottom of the path.

"It's okay," Hanna reassured him as a group of older kids rushed past them. "Look it's quiet now. Are you ready to go up?" She asked.

"Yes," He mumbled, peeking out from behind her leg.

"It's just Grammy's house," She replied, trying to soothe him as much as possible. "Got your bucket ready?" Logan nodded and held his bucket out for Hanna to see.

Caleb propped Mila on the floor and took her hand, "Logi can you be really brave and help Mila up to Grammy's door?" He asked, despite their fearless baby girl already trying to charge over to a jack-o-lantern to inspect it.

"Mimi," Logan called, taking her hand and leading her up to the front door, "It's okay Mimi, I protect you,"

Caleb knocked on the door for them and held a reassuring hand on Logan's shoulder as the door opened and revealed Ashley Marin dressed up as a zombie pirate with Ted at her side. "Lo you remember what we said," He rubbed the back of the little boy's neck.

"Trick o' Tea," He whispered, burying his head against Caleb's leg.

"I think this little T-bird deserves a treat," Ted said, bending down sweetly to hold out a bucket of candy for Logan and Mila to take.

Hanna and Caleb both watched in horror as Logan shoved his hand in and grabbed 5 pieces of candy, before Mila who copied Logan as much as she could, did exactly the same and tried to grab as much as possible. "Logan!" Hanna chastised, "We only take one, okay?"

Logan reached into his bucket and picked out a piece of candy to give back as Caleb wrestled with Mila to relinquish her hold on the amount she'd grabbed. "Hanna, it's a special night," Ashley began, "They can have more than one, especially when they look so cute," She added, throwing another couple of pieces of candy into each of her grandchildren's buckets. "Are you having fun?" She asked, bending down to look at Logan.

"Yes!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "Me and Daddy is provexy Mommy an Mimi,"

Ashley looked to Hanna and Caleb for an explanation, "Provexy," She began, "What is provexy?"

Caleb laughed as he picked up Mila before she tried to walk off to look at some of the decorations, "He means protecting,"

Ashley scoffed as she took in Hanna's costume, "In that outfit, you're gonna need some honey," She said to Hanna, "It's Halloween, not a Nicki Minaj concert."

"Really Mom, are we still using that line?"

"She's the only female rapper I know," Ashley tried to defend, giving Logan a kiss before placing him back on the ground and insisting on photos. "Is there a reason you're wearing a second skin?" She asked as she began to snap away.

"Last year I was a literal pumpkin," Hanna replied, smiling at the camera and holding Logan close. "I have to alternate. This is my sexy year."

"Mommy what's sexy?" Logan asked innocently.

"Oh look, Grammy's got more candy."

* * *

"Mommy dis one please," Logan asked, holding up his sixth wrapped chocolate eyeball.

"No more tonight," She said gently, taking the sweet treat from him as she cuddled Mila on their sofa.

"No Mommy," He begged, his eyes welling with unshed tears as he watched her take the chocolate away. He paused and stared, expecting her to give it back before beginning to splutter as he realised that was the last of the chocolate he was getting that night, "Mommeee," He whined.

"Logan," She rolled her eyes but tried to soothe him knowing he'd just had too much sugar and his tiny body didn't know what to do with it. He sat down on the floor, defiant until the end and began to cry hard. "Daddy won't be happy if he finds you crying," She warned.

The threat of Daddy coming back from dealing with the latest set of trick or treaters to find Logan throwing a tantrum on the floor seemed to be enough to quieten the preschooler. "Mommy," He whimpered, holding his arms up for her.

"Come here you silly monkey," She said, holding her arm out for him, "I know, you're tired and sugared up," She whispered, rubbing his back as he relaxed and calmed against her as she heard the doorbell ring again. A few minutes later, Caleb appeared with Ashley behind him, still dressed in her zombie pirate costume but nonetheless ready to watch her grandchildren for the night whilst Hanna and Caleb disappeared off to the DiLaurentis Halloween party. "Babe, they need to go to bed," She said to him, before the two of them disappeared upstairs to settle their precious offspring for the night.

Hanna went to touch up her lipstick and pull on her red heels before they bid Ashley goodbye and headed over to Alison's house. In true DiLaurentis style, they had clearly gone all out and Hanna actually felt a little scared walking through their pitch-black front lawn. She gripped Caleb's hand tightly and jumped when a squirrel ran out in front of them, swallowing a scream as they made their way to the front door. It swung open to reveal Ali dressed in a typically-Alison-revealing red devil costume, "Looking hot Han," She complimented, letting them inside to thumping music and a swarm of people who were clearly drunk or on their way.

Caleb placed a comforting hand on Hanna's lower back and urged her to head towards the kitchen where it was a bit quieter. "We don't have to stay long," He whispered her in her ear before they spied Toby and Spencer with baby Eleanor.

"Aww, you brought her!" Hanna exclaimed, rushing over to Spencer to coo over the one-month-old. "Nori," She cooed, all but demanding her goddaughter be handed over.

Spencer watched them interact before asking the question everyone was thinking; "Were you guys expecting it to be a literal house party?"

A response of resounding no's broke out from Hanna and Caleb. "If I'd have known it was a party to get trashed at, I wouldn't have drunk last night," Caleb muttered, shooting Toby a look as he thought about his hangover earlier that day.

"Oh goody," Spencer said sarcastically, "It sounds like you two were in exactly the same state."

"Spencer," Toby began, "I said I was sorry,"

"We have a daughter, you can't be irresponsible now," She ranted, trying to not give into him as she watched him steal Nori from Hanna and cuddle her close. "Have you forgiven him?" She asked Hanna, although from the way she was leaning back against Caleb's chest, the answer was pretty obvious.

"What?" Hanna replied as Spencer shot her a dirty look, "He promised me hot makeup sex," She added, grinning up at Caleb as his hands skirted round to her front and ghosted along the underside of her breasts. "And who can say no to that face? He puts on some leather and I'm gone."

"You two are so disgustingly in lust," Aria remarked as she appeared in the kitchen with Ezra. "What are you ladies drinking?" She asked, heading to the table of liquor.

"I'm not," Spencer replied, "She only likes the boob," She nodded towards Eleanor.

"Vodka," Hanna answered straight, throwing her head back and finishing her drink before going to join Aria and pouring herself another drink.

The door to the kitchen swung open and Jason DiLaurentis appeared. "Hey guys, what are you all doing hiding out in here?" He asked, grabbing a beer.

Caleb grimaced as a drunk couple stumbled into the kitchen for more alcohol. "Case in point," He replied, taking a swig of his beer.

Jason rolled his eyes at the pair who soon headed back out towards the thumping music. "How's the renovation work going anyway?" He asked Caleb, coming over to stand next to him.

"Ask the project manager," Caleb replied, swinging a lazy arm around Hanna's shoulder as she tucked herself into his side.

"90 percent there," Hanna said, "But the final 10 percent takes the longest." She added, pulling out her phone to show Jason some of the pictures she'd taken of the work on their new house.

"It looks great," Jason complimented, genuinely impressed with what they'd done with the space.

"I can't believe you've left the master 'til last Han," Aria said as she peered over Hanna's phone too. "It was the first room we did when we moved in,"

Hanna sighed, taking a sip of her drink. "I thought I knew what I wanted but when I put it all on a mood board it just felt slutty," She said, making everyone laugh.

"Slutty?" Ezra asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It kinda was," Spencer defended.

Hanna shot her an appreciative glance and tucked her phone into the waistband of her disco pants, "Thank you."

Caleb pulled her in front of him and spun her round; bending down to whisper in her ear, "Wanna show me what this slutty mood board looks like?" He asked, nibbling on her earlobe.

Hanna bit back a smile and squeezed his waist. "Yeah," She replied breathily as his teeth skirted over her skin, down her neck to her exposed shoulder.

"We need to get out of here guys," Caleb spoke for the both of them, his hands running up and down and around Hanna's waist.

"Really?" Aria asked them. "You're really leaving after an hour to go and have sex?"

"Erm yeah," Hanna said obviously, "I wore this costume for a reason."

Caleb downed his beer and grabbed Hanna's hand, leading her towards the front door. "Happy Halloween," He called back to their group of friends before dragging her outside.

"Caleb, where are we going?" She laughed as he began to lead her in the opposite direction to their house.

" _We_ are going to our new house," He replied, letting her jump on his back, "And _I'm_ going to show you exactly what you want in our bedroom."

Hanna sighed and clenched her thighs against his waist, "I love floor sex," She muttered as she felt the heat pool between her legs. It was going to be a wicked Halloween indeed.

* * *

 **Is anybody else waiting for SereneCalamity to post her Leather & Silk sequel... I'm dying over here in suspense!**

 **Please review my lovelies, it really is my motivation to write at the moment x**


	14. City of Sin

**A few chapters ago at Ezria's engagement party, I mentioned Haleb went to NYC for their anniversary. Plot bunnies made me want to go back and revisit that and then I mean... Tyshley might by going to NYC together...**

 **Thanks for all your reviews lovelies, always appreciated and encouraging.**

City of Sin

"Logi, what are you doing?" Hanna cooed as her almost three-year-old grinned up at her from the sofa. He was sat there happy as a clam, his little arm underneath Mila's head, propped on a cushion with her tiny legs half over his.

"Howldwinh Mihmi," He tried to say through his binky, looking back at the television.

"Without your binky," She encouraged, taking it from his lips.

"Holdin' Mimi," He repeated, smiling as he leant down to press a sloppy kiss against the three-month-olds cheek. The baby smiled in response, stretching her little neck out as Logan gave her all his love.

"You're holding Mimi and watching a show?" Hanna asked again, sitting in front of them on the coffee table. Logan nodded and blinked sleepily, still coming properly round from his deep sleep. "You're such a good big brother," She praised, stroking his hair and pulling down the leg of his pajama pants as he leant down and kissed her again.

"I luh 'er," He said, patting her belly as the baby smiled and cooed, loving all the affection she was getting.

"You love her?" Hanna asked, grinning widely as Logan nodded at her. "She loves you too baby," She smiled at him. "Do you love Mommy?"

"Yes!" Logan exclaimed.

"Do you love… Grammy?"

"Yes!"

"What abouuuut Nana?"

"Lov' Nana,"

"More importantly, what about Daddy?" Caleb asked as he walked in, dressed for the day and ready to go to work.

Logan gasped and squirmed until Hanna picked Mila up before standing up on the sofa and holding his arms up for Caleb. "Daddy Daddy," He called impatiently, grabbing his fingers at him.

"Come here," Caleb grunted, picking him up before following Hanna to the kitchen to make breakfast. "Did you have a good sleep?" Logan nodded and wrapped his arm around Caleb's neck, his hand coming to rest in the hair on the nape of his neck.

"Logan, what would you like for breakfast?" Hanna asked, "Cereal or toast?" She added, holding Mila close to her chest as the baby looked at Caleb and Logan with her big wide eyes.

"Ceweal,"

"Magic word," Caleb whispered in his ear.

"Please Mommy,"

"Good job," He praised, giving him a kiss before putting him down. "Hi pretty girl," He cooed at Mila, taking her from Hanna as she smiled at him. "Did you just wake up for the day?" He asked her, cuddling her footie-clad body close to him.

"It's gonna be hard to leave her tomorrow," Hanna said, coming over to the pair of them and stroking Mila's hair as she sucked on one hand and gripped Caleb's shirt with the other.

"I know babe," Caleb tried to comfort her, stroking her hair back from her face. "It's just one night," He reassured her, "And I promise I'll distract you," He grinned at her knowingly.

She pushed herself onto her tiptoes and kissed him, "I know," She whispered, kissing him once more before leaving him to make their breakfast.

"Are you gonna miss Mommy and Daddy?" He asked Mila, pushing his nose against her cheek and cuddling her close. She stared at him and then smiled. "You are," He agreed, stroking her onesie-clad foot, "But it's for Mommy and Daddy's wedding anniversary and we always go away," He chatted with her as she babbled up at him. She squealed and Caleb laughed, kissing her forehead, "Don't worry, I'll miss you too."

* * *

Hanna was completely adamant that she had zero sexy underwear that Caleb would appreciate. He always went to so much effort to plan their anniversaries, and despite the fact that they'd picked up their sex life pretty quickly after Mila's birth, it felt like the first time since their precious baby had been born that they could really get back to normal – a hungry baby at 3am wasn't exactly conducive to getting it on.

Hanna pulled out her phone and dialed a familiar number. "What are you doing?" She asked Aria Montgomery as she followed Logan on his scooter through Rosewood, Mila dozing in her sling and strapped to Hanna's chest.

"It's 4pm on a Friday Han, I'm at work," Aria answered.

"Good, I need you," Hanna demanded.

"Is everything okay?" She asked as Hanna heard her typing in the background.

"I need sexy underwear," Hanna whined, "I'm going to Fifi's and I need your help,"

Hanna could just sense Aria rolling her eyes down the phone, "Han, you have way more sexy underwear than I do I really don't think I'll be much help, what about Em or Spencer?"

Hanna sighed, "Em can't leave school and Spencer just gets jealous of my boobs," She began, "Please Aria," She almost begged, "I need your help."

"Fine," Aria finally caved, "I'll be there in 5 minutes." She agreed before hanging up.

"Logi, we're going in here," Hanna said, stopping the little boy on his scooter and leading him into Fifi's, Rosewood's one and only lingerie shop. She watched in amusement as he left his scooter near the door before walking into the middle of the boutique and turning around in awe. She brushed his head before heading over to a black lace matching set, looking down when she felt him grip onto her skinny jeans. "What do you think Daddy's favourite colour is?" She asked him, stroking his hair reassuringly.

"Oringe," Logan replied nonchalantly as he inspected Hanna's pocket.

"Orange? That's a good one," She agreed with him, despite the fact she'd never worn orange underwear for Caleb… ever. "What other colours does Daddy like? What colour is this one?" She asked, holding up the black set.

"Black," He said.

"And what about this one?" Hanna encouraged him, pointing to a red bra.

"Red!" The door chimed open as he answered, Aria begrudgingly appearing before moving over to them. "Are you teaching him colours with _underwear_?" Aria asked in disbelief as Logan reached for her. "I can't stay long," She added, picking him up.

"Okay, okay," Hanna agreed as Aria took a seat and placed Logan on her lap. "So, what colour do you think he'd like? And are we talking balconette or push up?"

"Pupple!" Logan exclaimed as he settled back on Aria's lap.

"Good job baby, that one is purple," Hanna praised, holding a purple set out in front of Aria. "Hello… Aria… what do you think?"

At that point Aria knew this wasn't going to be a quick visit.

* * *

To thank Ashley and Ted for looking after Logan and Mila for the weekend, Hanna had insisted on cooking dinner for them all on the Friday before they went away. Considering Emily was still part of the lonely-hearts club and had been in a particular funk about her singleton status recently and would undoubtedly be around a lot to help out whilst they were away, Caleb had suggested inviting her round too. When he walked in after work, he wasn't surprised to find Ted and Ashley already there; ever since they'd had kids their friends and family would come round as soon as they could to soak them up.

"Daddy!" Logan squealed as soon as he spotted Caleb. He charged at him, giggling when Caleb scooped him up and tickled his sides.

"Hey bubba," He greeted him, giving him a kiss before walking further into their kitchen and living room. "Did you have fun at preschool today?" He asked, Logan nodding in response. "Yeah? What did you do there?"

"We played in da sand," Logan explained before Caleb placed him down on the floor and greeted their guests. "Where's Han?" He asked them, looking round for his wife and not seeing her anywhere.

"She just ran upstairs to make sure she was all packed for tomorrow," Ashley answered as she nursed a glass of white wine. "Have you told her where you're going yet?"

Caleb shook his head and grinned, "Nope, complete surprise," He smiled, moving over to stroke Mila's cheek as she napped in her bouncer. Logan came over to him and wedged himself in between Caleb's legs as they both watched Mila sleep. "Are you loving her?" He asked Logan as he watched his toddler stroke the baby's tummy gently.

Logan nodded and grinned up at Caleb bashfully before burying his head in his chest. "Daddy I hold her," He suggested, looking up at him.

"When she wakes up," He replied, standing up and guiding Logan back towards his toys.

"How was work?" Ted asked as Caleb finally sat down on the sofa, keeping an eye on Mila as she stirred slightly.

He sighed and relaxed back against the cushions, "Thank God it's the weekend," He said wryly, holding his hand out for a toy as Logan began to give everyone one of his animals.

"One," Logan counted as he took his lion back from Caleb, "Two," He carried on, taking back his giraffe from Ashley, "Thwee," He said when he reached Ted and grabbed his elephant.

"You are so clever!" Ashley exclaimed, pulling him close and kissing him before he squirmed away from her and walked over to Caleb, pushing himself up on the sofa and laying back against his Daddy's side and feeling content when Caleb wrapped an arm around him.

"Good job," Caleb praised, kissing his hair and squeezing his body against his side. "What's taking Mommy so long, huh?" He asked him.

Logan looked up at him, "Black or redddd or pupple," He said, completely confusing everybody in the room.

Before Caleb had the chance to ask him what he was talking about, Hanna appeared and smiled at him, completely distracting him from any previous thoughts. "Hey, you're home," She said, moving over towards him and bending down to give him a kiss.

"Miss me?" He asked, pulling her chin down for one more.

"Daddy I did," Logan yelled, making everyone laugh.

"Need any help with the food?" Ted asked, following Hanna back towards the kitchen.

"Sure, that would be great," She replied, handing him a knife and grabbing the veg from the fridge.

"So, you feeling okay about going away tomorrow?" He asked caringly.

Hanna began to chop with him and kept her head down, but nodded nonetheless. "It's always hard leaving them for the first time," She replied, "But, tomorrow's really important for me and Caleb," She explained, throwing the veg into a roasting dish.

"Well you know your Mom and I will be watching them like a hawk," He smiled at her.

"Trust me, I wouldn't be comfortable leaving them with anyone but you two," Hanna said, opening the oven and throwing the dish in just as the doorbell rang. She disappeared to let Emily in and when she came back, everyone was crowded around Logan, watching as Caleb placed a now awake Mila in his arms.

"This is why I love coming over," Emily said, dropping her bag near the wall and going over to greet everyone.

"Aunty Emmy," Logan called, "Lookie I holdin' Mimi," He grinned, holding her with both arms tightly.

Emily gasped and leant down to give them both a kiss, "You are," She said, standing back to watch the pair.

Caleb held his hand out for Hanna and pulled her in front of him, wrapping his arm around her middle as they watched Logan completely love on his baby sister. When he began to kiss Mila's cheek and she smiled in response, Hanna almost melted. Leaving them was going to be harder than she thought. "Mommy I holdin' her hand," Logan said, letting Mila grab a hold of his fingers.

"You are," Hanna nodded at him him as Caleb's hands ran up to her shoulders and squeezed.

He rested his head against hers and pressed a kiss against her brow. "Counting our blessings," He whispered in her ear as they took in the picture perfect scene. Mila continued to smile, although from the way she was trying to gnaw her own hand off, Hanna could tell she was hungry.

"Babe, you wanna feed her and then we'll sit down for dinner," Hanna suggested, stroking his arm before he moved to take Mila from Logan. "Lo, shall we go wash up for dinnertime?" She asked him, smiling when he nodded at her and reached for Emily.

"I'll take you little man," Emily grinned, leading him down the hallway to the downstairs bathroom.

Hanna was going to begin serving up the food, but when Caleb sat down with Mila cradled in his arms and began to feed her with the most tender look on his face, she just wanted to sit down with him and their baby girl. Mila drank hungrily, her eyes staring up into Caleb's as she occasionally paused to smile at him. "Hungry," He whispered at her, opening his mouth as she did the same and moved her hand to rest on top of his.

Hanna stroked her tiny foot as she wrapped her arm around Caleb's waist and rested her head against his shoulder, "Is that good baby?" She asked Mila, "Do you like it when Daddy feeds you?" She cooed, taking the half-finished bottle from Caleb as he moved to sit her up and burp her. Mila let out an angry noise as Caleb held her chest and rubbed her back.

"You drink so fast, you get gas trapped baby," Caleb explained to her, before moving her back and feeding her the rest of her bottle once he was satisfied she wasn't going to throw up. Hanna reluctantly left them as she served up and brought dinner to the table, making sure everybody had a drink before finally sitting down at one end of the table, Logan on her right and an empty seat on her left for Caleb. She watched as he brought Mila's bouncer over and placed her back in it between their chairs, before giving her her favourite toy in the hope it would entertain her throughout dinner. "This looks amazing babe," He said to Hanna, as he sat down, everyone murming in agreement.

"So, has Caleb told you where you're going yet?" Emily grinned; of course everybody knew but Hanna.

"No," Hanna pouted, "It's made packing hard,"

Caleb laughed, "We're only going away for one night, you know the weather won't be that different from here," He placated her, rubbing her back.

"I just want to make sure all bases are covered," Hanna tried again.

Caleb shook his head at her, "I'm not telling you," He grinned, "But make sure you've packed a swimsuit…"

"Caleb!?" Hanna exclaimed.

Ted looked at the pair of them and raised his eyebrows, "I bet you that's the one thing she hasn't packed."

"I'm not prepared to go swimming," She whined.

Caleb laughed, "Who said anything about swimming?"

"Daddy, I go swimmin'," Logan said as he ate a carrot.

"Who do you go swimming with?" He asked him as Hanna cut up some more of his food for him.

Logan looked up at Emily and pointed, "Aunty Emmy," He shrieked.

"That's right," Emily smiled down at him, "And our favourite thing to do is practice our jumping. Do you think sissy wants to learn to swim?" She asked him.

Logan nodded, "She likes wader,"

"She does like water," Hanna agreed, rubbing his ear and cheek sweetly.

"She likes da bath and when we playin'," He explained, holding his fork in the air, "When we play in da wader,"

"Logan, do you help Mommy give Mila a bath?" Ashley asked before the little boy nodded.

"I help and den we get in pyjamas and den we cuddle and den we read and den we go night night," Logan explained.

"Well I guess we know your routine for tomorrow night," Ted joked.

Hanna looked endearingly at Logan as he fed himself "Down to a T," She laughed in agreement.

* * *

It had been an emotional goodbye that morning when Hanna had to part from Mila for the first time. Caleb got it; he felt pretty awful leaving her too but he also wasn't the one looking after their baby 24/7. He'd had to get over not seeing her for most of the day as soon as he'd gone back to work and as much as it hurt to see Hanna upset over not being with Mila or Logan, he knew that she'd appreciate some time alone as soon as they arrived at their destination.

"You okay?" He asked, reaching over to rub her thigh as he drove them up the interstate.

Hanna nodded and curled her fingers around his, "It's just hard the first time," She said quietly, twisting his gold wedding band around his finger.

"I promise, it'll be worth it," He reassured her, squeezing her fingers before speeding down the interstate.

Hanna had not stopped talking excitedly since she'd realised they were heading to New York for the night. When they arrived at their Upper West Side hotel, Caleb handed the keys over to the valet and proceeded to check in as Hanna latched herself onto him. As soon as the familiar sights of the city had come into view, something had come over her – perhaps it was the feelings the city stirred up in her as she thought back to their college years; quite literally not being able to get enough of each other as they realised they weren't just High School sweethearts, they were real.

"What are you doing?" Caleb murmured over his shoulder as he felt Hanna wrap her arms around his waist from behind and run her fingers through the gaps between the buttons on his shirt.

"Just hugging you," Hanna said nonchalantly, resting her chin on his shoulder and watching as he signed the bill for their room before waiting for their key. She kissed his shoulder, turning to rest her cheek against his back as he ghosted his fingers up and down her arm.

"Here you are Mr. Rivers," The hostess said as she handed Caleb an electronic key, "You're on the 54th floor and your appointment is confirmed for 4pm on floor 35,"

"Thanks," Caleb said before taking Hanna's hand and leading her down towards the elevators.

"Appointment?" She perked up, "What appointment?"

Caleb bit his lip and shook his head at her, "Don't play dumb, you know where we are," He said to her as he interlaced their fingers.

"No I don't," She tried again, pushing her nose up against his cheek after they'd entered the elevator.

He slung an arm around her shoulder and pressed a kiss against her forehead, "You begged me to come here every year," He muttered as they began their ascent towards their room, Hanna's hands going back to roaming freely over his chest.

"Didn't I say it'd be worth it," She whispered, staring up at him with her lips slightly parted.

"You did?"

"Don't play dumb," She mocked him, walking out of the elevator backwards and leading him by their joined index fingers. "Do you prefer black…?" She began as he grabbed her by the waist and pressed a kiss against her neck. "Or what about red?" She whispered as he spun her around and guided her down the hallway as his teeth nipped and his hands roamed. "Purple?" She suggested as he pressed her against the door to their room.

He paused and took a breath as he stared down at her, cupping her cheek with one hand as the other ghosted along her jawline, "What are you talking about?" It had been the same colours Logan hadn't stopped reciting the evening before.

Hanna stole the keycard from him and blindly pushed it into the lock as she continued to look into his eyes, "Or maybe… Just maybe…" She said as slowly as she was turning the door handle, "Your favourite is _no_ underwear," She shrieked the last word when he hoisted her onto his shoulder and walked her into their room before throwing her down on the bed.

"You better not be wearing any underwear," He growled in a whisper, moving on top of her and staring down as his hands moved to the buttons on her dark blue shirt. He'd just reached the last button and was all but prepared to rip it off when a knock came at the door, stilling his movements.

They both froze until the knock came again and Caleb hurriedly pulled Hanna up and ushered her into the bathroom as she clutched her top against her chest. She wasn't wearing a bra, she wasn't wearing a _goddamn_ bra and somebody thought it was time to interrupt. Taking a deep breath, he controlled himself before moving towards the door and pulling it open to reveal the bellhop with their luggage. "Hey, thanks," Caleb said, tipping him once he'd moved their luggage to the corner before following him back to the door and locking it firmly behind him.

He paused for a moment and shook his head – 5 years he'd been married to his wife and she still turned him into some crazy hormonal teenager. He turned around relatively slowly and stopped when he noticed Hanna facing the floor length windows, stark naked as she looked out at their view of Central Park. He walked over to her and pushed her hair to one side, grinning slightly to himself when she tilted her head and allowed him access to her neck, her hands guiding his to cup her chest.

She moaned slightly, squeezing her hands on top of his before releasing them as they ran down her stomach to her upper thighs, ghosting over her skin before cupping her breasts again. "Caleb," He voice feathered as she felt herself getting wet, the situation hurried along when he pushed his evident arousal against her butt. He pulled away from her for a second as she rested her hands against the glass to pull off his t-shirt and undo his jeans, flinging both in the direction of the bed. "Is the door locked?" She asked him, all too happy to let his hands roam over her skin again.

"Yep," He murmured against her earlobe, nipping and pulling on it with his teeth as he let his fingers run back down her stomach to her sex. He found her wet, his fingers teasing and gliding back and forth around her outer lips, circling around her nub before he pushed one finger into her. She shifted her weight and leant back against his shoulder, tilting her head to connect their lips as he continued to move his finger up into her. She moaned into his mouth as the butt of his palm connected with her clit and stimulated it, creating an almost unbearable friction that seemed to tighten a coil inside of her.

She ripped her lips away from his, breathing heavily as she felt her orgasm approach. The way he used his fingers on her almost made her feel like it was as good as the real thing. She began to move her hips in time with his hand before it all became too much and he felt her snap and gush over him. "Now will you get naked?" She panted, feeling him pull away from her to rid himself of his boxers. "I really hope no one can see us," She gasped, leaning forward against the glass as he pushed up close behind her, his arousal evident and nudging at her entrance.

"Don't think about them," He hushed her, holding her hip with one hand as he adjusted himself and pushed into her, his other hand running up her stomach as he sighed at their union. He cupped her cheek and tilted her head to connect their lips as he began to thrust up into her, groaning into their kiss as she tightened her muscles around him.

She pulled her mouth away from his and gasped, her eyes shut as he caressed her hip and thrust deeply. "Caleb," She frowned and muttered, her hand slamming against the glass as she kept herself stood upright.

"You okay?" He asked her, nuzzling her hair as his cock did wonderful things inside of her.

"Uh huh," She breathed, clenching around him as she began to feel herself getting closer to the edge. "You're so deep," She managed to whisper out breathily.

He bit her shoulder and pushed her forward so he could place his own hand on the window, pushing into her with more depth and force, "So good," He replied, one of his hands running back down her stomach to rub her clit – he was close to the edge and he wanted her there with him. "Fuck," He grunted as she groaned out in pleasure, clenching him incredibly tightly as she came, bringing him along with her on the ethereal high. They stayed like that for a few minutes, naked and sweaty and pressed up against the window of their hotel room before Hanna pulled away and separated the two of them, disappearing into the bathroom to clean herself up.

When she came back out dressed in the fluffy white robe the hotel provided, Caleb was lounging on the bed still naked and waiting for her. "Come here," He murmured, holding an arm out for her before pulling her close as she climbed onto the king-sized bed and cuddled into his side.

She accepted his kiss when he leant down to connect their lips gently before resting her head on his shoulder and pulling her phone out from the robe's pocket. "Mom's messaged me," She told Caleb, sliding her finger across the screen to bring up the message. She awed as a picture of Logan lying next to Mila on her play mat appeared.

"Let me see," Caleb demanded, his hand coming to cup Hanna's to hold her phone steady in front of him. "You miss them?" He asked tenderly, rubbing her shoulder as she nodded and pouted. "Me too," He agreed, taking one last look at the picture before letting Hanna take her phone back. He watched her as she zoomed in on the picture, grinning at their baby girl was sporting a huge smile as she looked at her brother. "She's definitely got your smile," He said, pressing a kiss against her forehead and wrapping an arm around her waist.

Hanna didn't argue and let out a sound of agreement, "She's obsessed with the Rivers men in her life," She replied, moving the picture over to Logan's face and sighing, "I kinda am too," She whispered, looking up and connecting her gaze with Caleb's.

He moved his hand up from her waist and cupped her cheek, his other hand cradling the back of her head as he placed a slow, open-mouthed kiss on her lips, tilting her head to allow him better access. He pulled away to catch his breath, resting his forehead on hers before giving her one final kiss and patting her butt. "Get dressed," He instructed her, "We've got plans."

* * *

Caleb gripped Hanna's gloved hand tightly in his own as they wandered through Central Park. Despite the light dusting of snow on the ground, it didn't feel unbearably cold and Caleb was grateful Hanna had brought clothes that were actually suitable for the weather. As much as he loved her, it drove him up the wall when she insisted on looking good and then moaned endlessly about being too cold.

"Glad we're here?" Caleb asked her, wrapping an arm around her coat and pulling her close.

Hanna nodded and smiled up at him from behind her sunglasses. "This is our place," She replied, squeezing his hand on her waist when he leant down to kiss her. "I love you," She murmured when he pulled away and began to lead her towards the Natural History museum.

"You're gonna love me even more when you see where we're going," He replied, guiding her across the road and down West 77th street. She threw guesses out at him as they walked two blocks before taking a left. "I catch you looking at this website every single freaking day Han," He added, crossing onto the opposite side of the street.

Hanna squealed, "You're letting me go shopping," She said as they stood outside her favourite baby boutique.

Caleb opened the door for her and followed her inside, grinning down at her as she wrapped both her arms around him, "Only because I love you so damn much," He laughed, releasing her and watching as she sprinted off towards the little girl's section.

He followed her around the store, holding out his hands for things she wanted to buy, agreeing with her when she questioned him on pink frilly skirts and purple bedding sets. He thought his daughter was one of the most beautiful things on the planet – it really didn't bother him what Hanna dressed her in, it was always going to be pink and girly – but his son… For some reason he found himself having more of an opinion on the things Hanna was picking out for him. Perhaps it was what he personally liked to wear; he was absolutely okay with the tiny beanies Hanna was picking out and the miniature plaid shirts, but when she pulled out some football emblazoned t-shirt he put his foot down. "No babe," He shook his head, "He's not a jock."

Hanna raised an eyebrow, amused that he had such an opinion. "What is he then?" She asked him, putting the t-shirt back and instead moving down the rail to pull out a small green parka with a fur-lined hood.

Caleb nodded his approval and took the coat from her, "He's a little punk," He replied, pulling out a black and white raglan t-shirt for him.

Hanna pulled out a couple more items before leading him over to the cashier, "Is this why you don't want to cut his hair?" She asked him in amusement, looking up at him knowingly as the sales assistant began to ring up their items.

"Don't look at me like that," He said, pulling her to him now that his hands were free.

"Is it?" She asked again, toying with the front of his coat.

"He looks cute with his hair right now," He tried to justify, shaking his head at her when she grinned and bit her lip.

"I'm not gonna have it all shaved off," She laughed, "Our usual shorter on the sides, long on top," She patted his stomach before turning around to pay for their shopping.

"So if he's just getting the same haircut, why do we have to cut it?" He asked, taking the bags from the sales assistant.

"Babe, he's getting annoyed with the front bit," She replied, taking her card back and putting it back into her purse. "It'll just be a trim, I promise," She added, leaning up to give him a kiss before grabbing the final bag and following him back to their hotel.

They dumped their purchases before Caleb told Hanna to change into her swimsuit and robe for their appointment at 4. Although he hadn't told Hanna what he'd booked, they were in the one spa hotel she'd begged to go to whilst they'd lived in New York. At the time, with only Caleb having a job and Hanna being at college they hadn't been able to afford it, but now they were in a position where treating his wife to a $500 spa session didn't kill him… that much. It felt especially worth it when her face lit up once he told her and she gave him a mouth watering kiss.

He dropped her off in the spa and promised to be back when he treatment finished so that they could enjoy the different pools they had together, but in the mean time, he left her to it and FaceTimed Logan and Mila before making sure his reservation for dinner was still okay. He headed back downstairs and waited for Hanna on one of the lounge chairs next to the pool, replying to a few work emails until she came out. "Hey," She greeted him as she appeared, looking completely relaxed and at peace in her fluffy robe.

"How was it?" He asked her, standing up and greeting her with a kiss before stripping off his own robe and dumping it on the chair. They were the only ones in the pool area and he untied her own robe and pushed it off her shoulders before leading her into the water.

"Amazing," She answered, submerging her shoulders and wrapping her arms and legs around him as he floated them in the warm water. "Thank you," She whispered, connecting their lips and fluttering her eyes shut.

Caleb didn't say anything, just kissed her back, conveying all the love and emotion he felt for her. His hands brushed her hair back and held her cheeks as he kissed her deeper, his tongue probing into her mouth and meeting her own. "Do you think there are cameras in here?" He pulled away and whispered as his hands trailed down to her waist, one of them carrying on to the front of her bikini bottoms.

"I'm too relaxed to care," Hanna replied, smiling lazily at him before pushing herself up and kissing him again, her hair falling around them and creating a curtain as they made out. She gasped into his mouth as his fingers trailed up and down her bikini bottoms before pushing them to one side and allowing his touch to ghost up her lips to find her clit. He rubbed and twisted and flicked, knowing she was getting closer by the way her kisses were becoming more frantic. All he had to do was push one finger into her before he felt her coming apart on his hand. She sighed and rested her forehead against his, her eyes scrunched tightly as she rode out her high. He pulled her bikini back into place, giving her a gentle kiss before separating and smiling at her. All she could do was smile back as he went back to floating them around the empty pool.

* * *

Hanna sighed as Caleb pulled their car into their driveway. She couldn't wait to get inside and see her babies, but a huge part of her was also sad her weekend with Caleb was over. As much as they both loved their kids, when they got alone time it was so special. Caleb leaned over the console and cupped her cheek, giving her one long kiss. She reconnected their lips one final time when he broke away, before they both jumped out of the Audi and headed inside their home.

"Hello," Caleb called as he interlaced his fingers with Hanna's and led her down the hallway.

"You're back!" Emily exclaimed, looking up from where she was playing with Logan on the floor, Mila next to her in her bouncer.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Logan screamed, ditching his building blocks and racing over to them, shrieking with happiness when Caleb scooped him up and Hanna began to pepper kisses over his face.

"Hi Logi," Hanna cooed up at him, brushing his hair out of his eyes, "Did you miss us?" She asked, the little boy nodding in response and wrapping his arms tightly around Caleb's neck.

"We missed you so much," Caleb told him, before handing him to Hanna and heading over to Mila who was wide awake and babbling away in her bouncer. "Hey beautiful," He grinned, pulling her up into his arms and holding her close. Hanna walked over to give her a kiss, rubbing her back as she smiled away before putting Logan on the floor and following Emily into the kitchen area to make them all drinks.

"So," Emily smiled, "How was it?" She raised her eyebrows knowingly.

"Incredible," Hanna grinned so big she felt herself using her hand to cover her mouth.

"The sex?"

Hanna thought back to the previous night. After a romantic dinner at Gramercy Tavern, Caleb had taken her back to their room and made love to her in the moonlight over and over again. It had been a slow and endless and some of the most passionate sex they'd ever had. And when he'd woken her up in the morning and showed her how much he loved her all over again before brunch in one of their favourite spots, she knew she couldn't get much luckier.

"The fact that you're stood there with the biggest smile on your face says a lot," Emily laughed.

Hanna looked over at Caleb who was doting over Mila and Logan and showering them with love before looking back at Emily and laughing. "There are no words," She shook her head.

Emily pursed her lips and fought back a grin, "Mr. Rivers delivers."

"I mean do I start with when we had sex against a window overlooking all of Central Park… or when we were in the spa… or after how he woke me up this morning… or how he made me feel after the most romantic dinner at Gramercy Tavern…"

Emily's mouth dropped open slightly and she laughed. "Hanna…"

Hanna laughed too, still in disbelief at the most magical two days she'd just had, "I think everybody needs their own Caleb Rivers."

* * *

 **No part 2 to Halloween, but I gave you guys a bit of smut in here instead.**

 **Please review guys and leave any suggestions for what else you'd like to see this family up to x**


	15. Thankful for You

**Hi readers, new Thanksgiving chapter below. Please note, I'm from the UK so writing about Thanksgiving is really not my strong point - all errors are my own :)**

 **I have a new story out - _Restraints of Renown_! If you haven't already, I would really appreciate it if you checked it out. Summary: _Caleb Rivers finds himself as a tween idol and lead actor in Hollywood, leading an idyllic life with his closest friends in LA. But when a beautiful blonde from the quiet town of Rosewood, Pennsylvania enters his life and he starts falling fast, he begins to realise the true restraints of his renown._**

Thankful for You

For the first time since giving birth to Mila, Hanna found herself back at the hospital.

And she didn't just dislike it. She absolutely hated it.

Yes, it had been the place where she'd felt immense joy and happiness when her two babies had been placed into her arms for the first time, but all she could think about was the worry and pain and fear she'd felt when she'd been rushed to hospital during her pregnancy with Mila. It didn't help that it was so white, so sterile… so unwelcoming.

It didn't help that it was the day before Thanksgiving and she wanted to be anywhere _but_ the hospital.

When she'd asked Caleb to come with her the day before, he'd looked at her and grinned, telling her he'd already booked the day off way before she'd even started thinking about the two-week check-up before pulling her into his arms and placing a loving kiss against her forehead.

"I love it when she's awake," Hanna said as she sat with Caleb in the deserted waiting area. She'd wrapped herself around his right arm, her head resting on his shoulder as they both watched Mila in her car seat until they were called through.

"Me too," Caleb whispered against her hairline, pressing a reassuring kiss there before diverting his attention back to their baby girl. "Are you cold?" He asked the newborn, leaning forward to pull her blanket a little higher as the nurse called their name.

"She's about to get a lot colder," Hanna said, following Caleb as he picked up the car seat and led them down the hall.

"Hi Rivers family," A nurse Hanna recognised from visiting her in the hospital post-delivery, said as they walked through the door. "I'm Laura and I'm going to be doing the first part of the check-up today, looking at Mila's weight and height before Dr. Monroe's going to come by to finish up," She said, watching as Caleb placed the car seat on the table next to a set of scales. "Well isn't she beautiful," She smiled, looking at the pair as they smiled down at their baby.

"Yeah, she is," Caleb agreed as he stroked her blanket covered leg.

Hanna moved round to his other side and pushed the top of the car seat down, handing Caleb the blanket he had so carefully tucked around Mila before unstrapping her and pulling her into her arms. "We're going to need one naked baby for this bit," Laura instructed before Hanna began to expertly undress the baby in her arms.

As soon as Hanna took her diaper off her and handed her to Laura, the newborn began to whimper, turning into full on crying as she was placed on the scales. "It's okay," Caleb tried to soothe her, stroking her belly with his warm hand as Laura began to stretch out her limbs to measure her height.

"I hate seeing her cry," Hanna said, running her hands across her face before half burying her face into Caleb's shoulder.

"Okay, one more then I'm done," Laura said, trying to placate both mother and baby as she measured the circumference of Mila's head. "We're done." She added, jotting down the measurements.

Hanna swooped in and scooped her baby up, holding her tightly against her chest as Caleb helped her tuck her blanket around her, "She's gonna pee on me isn't she?" Hanna said, rubbing the baby's back as she calmed down.

Caleb smiled at her, "Probably," He agreed, leaning down to kiss the back of Mila's head as Hanna gently swayed her back and forth. The door at the back of the room opened and Lena appeared, smiling widely at her favourite patients.

"Look at you," She said to Hanna, "Did you even have a baby two weeks ago?"

Hanna and Caleb both laughed, "Judging by the amount of sleep we're getting, then yeah," She said as Laura excused herself.

"Well you look great," Lena complimented her, moving round to take a closer look at the baby, "And so does precious," She said, pulling her blanket down slightly to take a look at her gorgeous face. "You can dress her again now if you want, I don't need a naked baby for my part." She instructed, letting Hanna move to the bed at the back of the room and redress the baby whilst she looked at the measurements Laura had written down for her. "So, good news," She began, pulling her glasses off as Hanna rejoined them, "We have put weight on," She grinned. "We're now weighing in at 6 lbs 3 oz."

"She has been eating a lot," Hanna agreed as Mila began to make noises in her arms.

"How much is a lot?" Dr. Monroe asked, holding her arms out for the baby.

Hanna duly passed her over, "Probably every 2 hours, although at night we'll go about 5 hours without a feed," She replied, looking up to Caleb for confirmation.

"Yeah, although a few days ago it felt like whenever she wasn't sleeping, she was eating," He added, his hand running up Hanna's back to the base of her neck, playing with a few pieces of her hair.

Lena smiled up at them as she tested and observed Mila's reflexes, "It sounds like she was going through a growth spurt," She said, stroking the baby's cheek before handing her back to Hanna who immediately cuddled her close and pressed kisses against her lips. They finished up the rest of the appointment, Lena checking in on how Hanna was feeling as well before ending with "I'm really happy with her." They said their goodbyes, Hanna heading towards the reception to book the next appointment whilst Caleb took Mila straight back out to their car.

He sat in the driver's seat and turned on the engine to get some heat into the car, smiling to himself and talking back to Mila as she made the most precious newborn noises in her seat in the back. Hanna appeared and jumped straight into the back of the car, leaning through the middle of the two front seats to press a quick kiss against the side of Caleb's lips. "I just want to feed her," She muttered, pulling Mila into her arms and sitting in the middle seat as she let her nurse.

"Do you think Spencer will kill us if we get the wrong cranberries?" Caleb asked her, looking through the grocery list they'd been given by their Thanksgiving hostess.

"It's Spencer."

"So that's a yes," Caleb said, "I can't believe your Mom's actually going to Peru with Ted tonight," He added. Ashley Marin had sprung it on them last weekend when she'd demanded an early Thanksgiving with her grandchildren, that she was actually planning on flying down to Peru for 10 days with Ted over Thanksgiving 'to give back'.

Hanna sighed as she let Mila switch breasts, "I know, but it makes it easier in terms of who we spend Thanksgiving with and it means she gets dibs at Christmas."

"So instead of spending tomorrow with somebody who will actually let us hold our own baby for more than five minutes, we have to be with a group of people who essentially hog our children," Caleb complained as Hanna burped Mila before strapping her back into her car seat and hopping out of the car to come back round to the front.

She leant over and stroked his cheek, "The fact that this makes you so upset is really cute," She said, "My babies have the best Daddy," She added, kissing him tenderly, "And I promise I've told Em that she can't hold bug all day," She grinned at him, stealing one final kiss before settling back into her seat as they headed off for some crazy Thanksgiving grocery shopping.

* * *

"Can you believe she's two-weeks-old?" Hanna asked as she laid in bed with Caleb the following morning. Mila was lying contently on his naked chest, her tiny body curling around Caleb as they spent invaluable bonding time together before their day started.

"I can believe we've had two weeks of poopy diapers and demands for food," Caleb agreed, stroking the blankets that covered his daughter as Hanna laughed.

"She's better than Logan was," Hanna said, moving her head to rest on Caleb's chest next to Mila's as the newborn's eyes focused, "Hi baby," She cooed, stroking her hair. "Is this your first Thanksgiving?" She continued, leaning forward to press a kiss against the baby's nose, "What are you thankful for?"

"Boobs," Caleb answered for her, "And her bouncer," He added, resting his hands on her back.

"She is kinda obsessed with her bouncer," Hanna agreed as Mila began to doze again.

"What time is our presence expected at the Cavanaugh's?" Caleb asked as he played with Mila's tiny toes.

Hanna tore herself away from them and pushed herself out of bed, grabbing her hairbrush, "Spence said any time after 11, so I guess when we're ready," She replied before disappearing out of their bedroom. Caleb moved Mila in his arms, cradling her against his shoulder as she stirred slightly. Just as he was about to get them up for the day, Hanna came back in with Logan at her side, the little boy rubbing his eyes tiredly. "We have just woken up," She told Caleb, lifting Logan onto the bed where he immediately walked over to his Daddy and cuddled into his side, before leaving them to go shower whilst she could.

"Are you still sleepy?" Caleb asked him quietly, pulling him onto his chest next to Mila, the toddler reaching out to rest a hand on her back before nodding. Ever since they'd brought Mila home, he'd been in awe of how his heart had managed to double in size instantly – it had literally been love at first sight with his daughter and his love for his son had grown exponentially with the way he reacted to his sister. "Do you know what day it is?" He encouraged him, stroking his hair gently.

"Turwee," Logan said, mumbling due to his tiredness and binky.

"That's right, it's Turkey Day and on Turkey Day, we say Happy Thanksgiving," He explained to him. Hanna had found this hilarious toddler book that referred to Thanksgiving as Turkey Day and Logan seemed to have latched onto it like no tomorrow. Logan sighed as he shuffled over to get closer to Mila, patting her back gently. "We've got our girls and we need to keep them close."

"Me cuwdle," Logan agreed, just as Hanna stepped into their bedroom clad in her bath towel.

She shot Caleb a look, "I hope you're encouraging him to share," She warned him as she sat down at her vanity and began to brush her hair out again. "Logi, is Daddy being silly and selfish?" Hanna asked. The little boy nodded despite not fully understanding the question. "Should everyone get to hold sissy for a bit?"

"No," Logan replied, taking his binky out of his mouth, "Daddy 'n Lo!"

Hanna refrained from laughing as she stood and made her way over to the bed, climbing on and settling next to Caleb. "Daddy and Lo?" She asked him, tickling his sides as he moved over onto her lap. " _Daddy and Lo?!_ " She said again, pulling him tight against her chest. "Daddy's a really bad influence on you."

* * *

"Daddy," Logan whined from his car seat. "Daddy, out," He said, as Caleb opened the door next on Mila's side and began to unclip her car seat. "Daddeeeee."

"One minute Lo," Caleb placated him, picking up the car seat and moving round to Logan's side as Hanna ferried everything they'd brought with them to Spencer and Toby's inside. "Okay, okay," He said as he opened Logan's door, the little boy holding his hands out desperately to be let out. "Come here," He instructed him, unfastening his straps and pulling him into his arms before reaching down and picking up Mila's car seat with his other hand.

"You're here!" Emily exclaimed as he walked through the front door. "Happy Thanksgiving!" She said, rushing over to give both him and Logan a hug and a kiss once he'd put down Mila's car seat.

"Logi, what do you say?" Caleb encouraged the little boy.

"'Appee Tanksgivin'."

Caleb pulled him close and pressed a kiss against his hair, "That's right, Happy Thanksgiving," He praised the toddler before putting him down on the floor. "We've been working on that all morning," He said to Emily, raising his eyebrows, "Two hours ago it was Happy Turkey Day," He added as Emily bent down to cuddle Logan close.

"Mommy," Logan called, trying to wriggle free from Emily's grasp as he spied Hanna coming over towards them, getting frustrated when she wouldn't let him go.

Hanna spotted his angry face beginning to build up a mile away and swiftly moved to scoop him up. "Hi," She hushed him, holding him close. "Let's go see what Uncle Toby's doing," She suggested, leaving Caleb and Emily to it as he began to pull Mila out of her car seat for her Godmother.

"Hi Lo," Spencer cooed, greeting her godson, "Happy Thanksgiving handsome."

"Are you excited for Turkey?" Toby asked as he threw some veggies Spencer had handed him in the oven to roast.

Logan nodded and smiled toothily as he rested his head on Hanna's shoulder, fiddling with her hair, "Cranbees!"

Hanna laughed, stroking his back, "You're right, we do have cranberries with turkey."

Spencer moved to pull some prosecco out of the fridge, before looking at her ridiculously over-the-top list of timings for the day, "Tick, tick, tick," She began, crossing off things that were in the oven, "We're not needed back in here until 1.27," She said, "That gives me enough time to hold a newborn baby and have a glass of prosecco," She grinned, grabbing some champagne flutes from the cabinet.

Hanna scoffed slightly as she followed her and Toby through to the living area, "How long has she been preparing for this?" She asked Toby as they settled on the sofa, Logan scrambling down to look at the lights and ornaments on the Christmas tree that had just been put up.

Toby smiled, "About 3 weeks," He laughed, pouring out the glasses of fizz as Spencer and Emily cooed over Mila, the former demanding that Emily hand her over to her now.

Spencer cradled Mila in her arms, "I had it all planned out until this little one decided to make an early appearance," She said, "You threw me for a loop," She spoke to Mila in her baby voice, "And not many people do that, so you should feel privileged." Mila just blinked up at her and opened her mouth, wriggling in her swaddle, before settling again.

"Logan," Caleb called, catching a glimpse of his little boy reaching for a decoration that was glinting in the light as he moved to sit next to Hanna, "No touching," He warned him. Logan looked over his shoulder innocently at Caleb and brought his hand back to his side, pretending to look at some of the pine needles that had dropped onto the floor until he thought Caleb wasn't looking anymore. "Logan Nathaniel," Caleb scolded as he watched him reach back up for the decoration.

Hanna and Caleb watched as his bottom lip started to quiver and he looked like he was about to burst into tears, "Come here," Hanna said to him, helping him up onto her lap where he promptly wrapped himself around her and began to whimper into her neck.

Caleb stroked his back gently, "I know, Daddy's a meanie bustin' out the full name," He said, rolling his eyes.

Logan pulled back from Hanna and reached for Caleb, gripping his shirt tightly as he sat back against his arm and cuddled into him. Hanna reached an arm out to wipe away a few stray tears that had escaped, "When Daddy says no touching, he means no touching," She warned him.

The group chatted for a while and caught up, Emily and Spencer desperate to know everything they could about the new baby, who began to cry looking for food. As Hanna disappeared off to go and feed her, Ezra and Aria finally graced everyone with their presence and began to bring in the pies they'd made for dessert. Aria sighed heavily as she sat down next to Caleb and Logan, "Where is she?" She asked Caleb as he let Logan flip through a picture book. The little boy looked up at Aria's interruption and let her pull him onto her lap to press a greeting kiss against his hair. "I just wanna hold her already," She pouted as Logan pushed himself off her lap and moved himself back onto Caleb, yawning tiredly as he put his book down and rested himself against his Daddy's chest.

"Oh hi Aria, Happy Thanksgiving," Caleb replied sarcastically as he rubbed Logan's back soothingly, encouraging him to take a nap before they sat down to eat later.

"Seriously Rivers, where's the precious munchkin?"

"Han's feeding her," He rolled his eyes, pressing a kiss against Logan's hair as he closed his eyes and began to drift off into sleep.

Aria practically chirped when she spied Hanna walking back into the living room, rushing up to greet her with a hug before dragging her back to the sofa to sit in between her and Caleb. "Can I hold her?" She asked desperately, pleading with Hanna.

The blonde nodded and looked down into her arms, smiling as Mila blinked and focused her eyes for a second, "Hi," Hanna cooed down at her, stroking her blonde hair, "Are you going to stay awake for Aria?" She asked before handing her over to the brunette.

"Hi precious," Aria said as she rocked the baby gently, staring down at her as she closed her eyes. Aria pouted and Hanna laughed, reaching out to stroke the baby's foot to encourage her to open up her eyes again.

"Give her to Caleb," Hanna suggested, "She likes the sound of his voice and when he talks she focuses on his face," She added, reaching over to take a sleeping Logan from him so that he could have Mila.

Caleb grinned and happily took his daughter from Aria, positioning her comfortably in the joint of his elbow as he cradled her against the top of his chest, "Mila," He said gently, "Show Daddy your beautiful eyes," He cooed, rubbing her belly gently as she opened up her eyes and stared at Caleb. Hanna looked at Aria with an 'I-told-you-so' glance as she forced herself in between Hanna and Caleb on the sofa so that she could look at the baby. "Are you gonna talk for us?" Caleb murmured, smiling when Mila gurgled back in response. Aria gasped, reaching out a hand to stroke her cheek as Emily came over to loiter on the other side of Caleb. "You are," He said, pressing a kiss against her nose, "Hi pretty girl."

Caleb watched as Aria rubbed Mila's foot, taking pity on their friend who was clearly desperate for an awake baby in her arms. "Here," He said, handing her back to Aria, "Hold her closer to your face," He added, reaching out to stroke the back of Mila's head as Aria held her tightly.

"She loves me," Aria smiled, prompting Caleb to shoot Hanna a look.

"She loves me more," Emily said, looking at Caleb expectantly as she waited for him to vacate his space next to Aria. He sighed but stood nonetheless and headed toward the kitchen to grab a beer.

When he shut the fridge and turned around, Hanna was padding towards him and heading straight towards his opening arms. "You doin' okay?" He murmured as she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest, looking up at him and nodding. "Have I told you how amazing you are?" He asked her quietly, his hand coming up to stroke her cheek.

She smiled coyly up at him and shook her head, "I don't think so," She said, her hands moving round to run up and down the front of his shirt as he blindly put his beer on the side.

"You're amazing," He whispered against her lips as their noses bumped, his hands coming up to cup her cheeks as he captured her mouth with his own.

"Are you like this in your own home?" Spencer asked as she rushed into the kitchen and interrupted them, Toby following behind to help Spencer with whatever she needed.

"If we weren't like this, you wouldn't have two babies in there who will grow up to think the sun shines out of your arse," Caleb retorted, as Hanna moved away from him to help Spencer.

"No," Spencer slapped Hanna's hand away.

"Spencer," She chastised her.

"You're not here to help, you just had a baby, you're here to relax and eat and be thankful," Spencer argued.

"I can help," Hanna tried as she felt Caleb move behind her, his hand coming to rub her waist reassuringly as his body trapped hers against the island countertop.

"You're fighting a losing battle," Toby warned her.

Spencer huffed in agreement, "All my timings are worked out with an algebraic formula that accounts for help from one person," She explained, pointing at Toby with her spatula. "You," She began, spinning to point at Hanna, "Are not messing with my formula." She said as she breezed around the kitchen. "Your job is to do nothing."

Caleb laughed and pressed a kiss against Hanna's hair as his hand ran up her arm, "You heard her," He encouraged, grabbing his beer and leading his wife back into the living room.

"I just want to help," She muttered, rolling her eyes as Caleb looked back at her. They both snapped their heads around as they heard Mila begin to cry.

Spencer rushed in and began to bring condiments to the table, "That's where you can help," She nodded towards Aria and Emily who were freaking out about the baby crying whilst Ezra sat back helplessly.

Hanna moved over to them and took Mila from Aria, "Babe, can you grab her blanket," She asked Caleb as she held her against her chest and rocked her gently, the cries dissipating but not entirely disappearing. "Hush baby," She soothed, watching as Caleb grabbed her swaddle blanket and laid it out. Hanna moved forward and placed Mila on top of her it, wrapping her up before pulling her back into her arms. "Much better," She agreed, the baby stopping crying as Caleb stood in front of her and cupped the back of Mila's head of hair.

"I'll go grab her bouncer from the car," He said. Hanna nodded but kept her eyes on Mila who was starting to fall asleep.

Spencer looked at all of them, "And then it's time to eat."

* * *

After a perfect meal, Spencer encouraged everybody to spread out over the sofas as Toby and Ezra began to moan about needing to enter into a Turkey coma. "I am so thankful that you demanded we get the comfiest couch," Toby whined as he laid back against the pillows.

"I'm thankful you have a fast metabolism," Spencer said as she patted Toby's abs. "No way I'd be keeping you around if you were piling on the pounds," She added, lying down on top of him. "Em, what are you thankful for?"

Emily looked up from her place on the floor where she was helping Logan with a puzzle. "I'm thankful for my little Lo baby," She said, tickling Logan's sides as he shrieked with happiness.

"Lo," Caleb called as he lounged, waiting for Hanna to come back with Mila who'd demanded a feed. "What are you thankful for?" He asked him. The little boy looked up at him confused. "What do you have that you like?" He asked again, hoping Logan would understand him.

"Puzzle," He said, holding up a piece for Emily.

"Your puzzle's a good one," Emily agreed, stroking his hair. "Do you like having a sister?" She asked.

Logan nodded and reached for his book, opening up the first page and beginning to look at the pictures. "Sissy," He said, "Mommy," He added, "Daddy an' Lo!" He exclaimed, looking up at Emily.

"Yeah," She cheered and clapped her hands, "You're thankful for your family," She praised him as he looked over Emily's shoulder to Caleb.

"Do you feel good having a Mommy and a Daddy and a sissy?" He grinned at him as Logan smiled back and nodded.

"Your child is adorable," Aria said to Hanna as she walked back in and curled up next to Caleb, handing him their two-week-old.

"Which one?" She asked, propping her elbow on Caleb's shoulder as she ran her hands through the hair on the nape of his neck.

Aria relaxed next to Ezra and stretched her feet over his lap, "Well they kind of both are, but when your two-year-old's saying how much he like's having a sister, I'm gonna go with him."

Hanna looked across at Logan who was encouraging Emily to turn the pages in his book with him, "He loves morning cuddles with sissy more than anything at the moment," She agreed before turning her attention back to Caleb and the tiny baby in his arms who was happily staring up at her Daddy.

Caleb lifted his head to look at Hanna, pressing a kiss against the top of her cheekbone before nuzzling her ear, "I'm thankful for my beautiful wife," He began, whispering into her hair, "And my beautiful son," He added, "And my beautiful daughter who has flipped my world upside down just like you and Lo," He finished, pulling away from her slightly to look her tenderly in the eye.

She blushed slightly, her hands brushing against the stubble on his jawline as she leant forward and gently kissed him. "I'm thankful for them too," She agreed quietly, her eyes closing as she rested her forehead on his. "I love you." She whispered, cursing herself internally as she felt herself getting emotional – she could blame it on the hormones that were still running crazily throughout her body.

"I love you more," He replied, causing her to break out into a smile.

She weighed up what he said, tilting her head from side to side, "Yeah, you do," She eventually agreed, "You chose me to bear your children, you love me more."

"And you didn't choose me? Instead you were just an unwilling participant in their conception?" He asked her with raised eyebrows, his eyes deviating to the baby in his arms as she cooed slightly, "Mommy's saying she didn't want you," He pouted down at her, his hand coming to rest on her belly at his thumb stroked her chest back and forth.

Hanna sighed watching the two of them, "Sometimes I wonder what it'd be like if Channing had fathered them instead."

Caleb scoffed, "He'd be a non-present father who you'd used as a sperm donor in the hope that the child got the better side of his genetics."

"His genetics have a bad side?" She queried.

"Lack of hair," Caleb said casually, pressing his nose against Mila's as she looked up and gurgled at him.

"You're right. I guess you'll do," She said to him, "You've managed to produce some alright goods so far."

He leant forward and kissed his daughter on her rosebud lips, "Ignore Mommy, I think you're beautiful and you _know_ you wouldn't want Channing as your Daddy."

Hanna smiled at them and rubbed Caleb's shoulder, her heart fluttering slightly at the sweetness that was coming out of his mouth, "I wouldn't want anyone else," She finally agreed, her hand running up through his hair as he turned and grinned at her. He pouted his lips and she leant forward and placed hers on his before whispering against them, "I'm thankful for you."

* * *

"Toby," Emily called as the group stood outside in the Cavanaugh's back yard. Spencer had forced everyone to head outside claiming that a game of football was completely traditional and necessary for Thanksgiving, but when Emily had grabbed ahold of the idea too, it had suddenly turned a little competitive.

"Emily!" Spencer exclaimed, "He's my husband!"

"He's my friend and he's good at football, I want him on my team," Emily defended, dragging Toby by his t-shirt to her side.

"Fine," Spencer huffed looking at the three people who were left. Hanna had self-selected out to make the teams even and was sat on the bench with baby monitor in hand. Caleb had Logan on his shoulders and was wandering around the garden, pausing whenever the toddler pointed things out from his perch whilst Ezra and Aria were looking like they wanted to be anywhere but in a pre-football team selection meeting. Spencer sighed and held her head in her hands, "I'll take Caleb," She eventually said.

"Lo, you ready to play football on Aunty Spencer's team?" Caleb asked the little boy as he held onto his feet tightly.

"Yes!" Logan shrieked, resting his hands on the side of Caleb's hair.

"Em," Aria pleaded, "Don't make me go with Spence. If we lose she'll kill me," She begged.

Emily looked away before brutally ignoring her best friend – the desire to win was just too much, "I'm sorry," She began, but Aria had already huffed and turned on her heels, walking towards Spencer. "Fitz," Emily confirmed, nodding her head to bring Ezra over towards her and Toby, who immediately went into a team huddle.

"Caleb," Spencer called, trying to grab his attention. He was currently a few meters away as Logan pointed at a bird on a branch. He wandered back over to hear Spencer instructing Aria to be ready to catch the ball at any point, "…but don't worry, it'll mostly be going to Caleb."

Aria rolled her eyes at Caleb, "Spence, if you're not going to use me, I may as well just sit with Han," She tried, beginning to shuffle over towards the bench.

"We may use you," Spencer ignored her, "Just stay near here," She instructed, drawing out the formation she was envisaging in mid-air. "Caleb, I see you here…" She began, everyone tuning out.

"Spence, this is supposed to be fun," Hanna yelled as Caleb caught her eye and shot her a look.

"No, this is supposed to be competitive," She yelled back.

Whilst Spencer was still lecturing Aria and Caleb on what she wanted to do, Hanna wandered over to Emily's team and told them what was happening, whispering in Emily's ear what she thought they should do before retreating to the safety of the bench, waving at Logan when he looked at her.

Spencer sent Aria and Caleb to their desired positions, both of them looking like they wanted to be anywhere but in the Cavanaugh's back yard, as Emily lined up the football for the start. "Hike!" She yelled, throwing the ball back to Ezra before Toby began to run straight towards Spencer, knocking her to the floor and piling on top of her, Emily following and jumping straight on as Spencer tried to yell out complaints below them.

"Thank God," Aria exclaimed, running over to sit on top of Emily, all too happy to shut Spencer up.

"Daddy," Logan called as Ezra passed Caleb the football and went to cheer up Aria.

"You want it?" Caleb asked, holding the football above his head for Logan to take before heading over towards Hanna as everyone began to peel themselves off Spencer.

"Lo, have you got the football?" Hanna asked as Caleb pulled Logan off his shoulders and propped him on the ground. "Can you throw it to Daddy?" She prompted him, clapping as he threw the football a few inches to Caleb.

"Me," Logan said, holding his hands out to catch it. Caleb squatted down and ensured the gap between them was small enough before very gently throwing it back to Logan who squealed when he caught it, holding it tightly against his chest.

"Was that fun to play catch?" Caleb asked with a smile as Logan inspected the white markings on the ball and nodded. He stood back up and placed a guiding hand on Logan's back as they began to head back inside to warm up and have dessert.

"That was such an epic fail," Spencer pouted as she opened up the back door.

"When have we ever done anything athletic as a group?" Aria asked as she helped Spencer bring the pies she'd made with Ezra through to the main table they'd eaten at. "And done it well?"

Hanna checked on Mila who was still asleep in her bouncer, before heading to the table to sit next to Caleb who'd propped Logan on his lap. "We don't need football to celebrate Thanksgiving, Spence." Hanna placated her as they began to serve out dessert. "We just need each other," She said, pausing eye up a slice of Pumpkin Pie before saying what was on everyone's mind; "and food."

* * *

 **Please review my lovely people, and let me know what you think of Restraints! Hope you all have a great Thanksgiving x**


	16. Not So Silent Night

**Okay my lovely people, new chapter of Growth below! Something a little different this time with 3 different flashbacks to foetus Haleb before babies. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Thank you so much to all of you who've checked out Restraints of Renown - the response to that has been amazing and every single review I get makes me want to write all the time. I've mapped that story out fully now so I know exactly where it's headed - keep a look out and please go read it if you haven't already!**

Not So Silent Night

"What are you thinking about?" Caleb broke Hanna's thoughts as she sat on their sofa staring down at Mila as she nursed. It was 10am on a Saturday morning and Hanna wanted nothing more than to snuggle with her babies all day before heading to the Fields' annual Christmas party later that evening.

Hanna smiled down at the baby and stroked her cheek gently, "The Fields' Christmas party," She answered honestly. "I was thinking about the first one we went to in College and all I wanted to do was have sex because I'd missed you like crazy."

 _ **2012**_

" _Hanna, you are going to a Christmas party, not a club in Tribeca," Ashley Marin said as Hanna waltzed into the kitchen in a red bodycon dress. "I hope you're not wearing that why I think you're wearing it," She added as Hanna checked her make up in the mirror. Their eyes connected as Ashley walked over to fluff her hair. Hanna shot her an innocent look like she had no idea what she was talking about, but Ashley knew. "I know Caleb's coming to Rosewood tonight and I agreed that he could stay with us over Christmas on one condition."_

 _Hanna rolled her eyes as she braced herself for the ensuing lecture. "Mom, I don't need to hear this again."_

" _No funny business," Ashley began, ignoring Hanna completely. "I know you're in your first year of college and I know you live together in New York but when you're staying under my roof, my rules apply,"_

" _Mom, I get it, no sex alright?"_

" _Then go and change outta that dress before Pam has a heart attack and questions why she was ever friends with us," Ashley instructed, watching with a small smile as Hanna flounced back up the stairs to change into a more appropriate Christmas party outfit._

 _She loved having Hanna back home. It had been difficult to see her only child head off to New York – empty nester she now was – and although Hanna sassed her like no end, having her home made it feel like, well home again. And as much as she ranted at Hanna about the no sex rule, having Caleb there with them would make Christmas feel complete, even if only for the fact that Hanna would have been a moping wreck if he weren't there instead._

" _Much better," She agreed when Hanna reappeared in a more appropriate red dress. "Now we can go," She added, although Hanna was already halfway out the door and heading straight for the driveway._

" _Mom, come on!" She yelled as she waited by the car door._

" _Should it bother me that you want to leave our house as soon as you've got back?" Ashley asked as she unlocked the car._

 _Hanna rolled her eyes as she climbed in and strapped her seatbelt on, "Caleb's probably already there. He was spending time with Toby and I haven't seen him for like 3 days."_

 _Ashley paused and turned to face Hanna who was staring out of the window impatiently. Sensing they weren't going anywhere soon, she turned to face her Mom and looked at her questioning. "Hanna," Ashley began, taking a breath, "I mean it."_

" _MOM!"_

" _No. sex."_

Caleb laughed, "I'd missed you too."

"And then in our final year, I remember going and thinking how hard it was to be away from you for a few hours and that maybe that was a sign we'd made it," She sighed dreamily, rubbing Mila's tiny toes.

 _ **2014**_

 _Hanna had felt for a long time that Christmas wasn't really Christmas without the Fields' infamous party. Now that everyone had moved away for college and was spread all over the country, it also felt like one of the few times when they had no excuses but to come back to Rosewood and catch up. And Hanna loved it. She loved hearing about Aria in Savannah and the latest story she was working on; Spencer talking about Veronica's campaign with so much passion; Emily always spewing about the latest girl she seemed to be getting with and then there was her. And all Hanna wanted to talk about was New York and Caleb and their life together and how happy he made her. 2 and a bit years since they'd all left Rosewood and he was still the absolute rock in her life as she settled into the final year of college._

" _Where even is Caleb?" Emily asked as they all sat around in her bedroom, hiding away from all the chaos downstairs as they caught up. "I thought you two were attached at the hip these days."_

" _Or the lips," Spencer sniggered._

" _He said he had some urgent errand to run," Hanna scrunched up her face before checking her phone, "In fact he just got here," She said as she read his text message. "How hot do I look?" She asked, moving over to Emily's mirror, pulling at her white fitted shorts before readjusting her bra underneath her black sequined top to push her boobs up._

" _I'm sorry how long have you guys been apart again?" Spencer asked, tilting her head to one side as she watched Hanna prime herself like a piece of meat about to be eaten._

" _3 hours," Hanna pouted, just nudging one final piece of hair into place before she was satisfied. "And that is 3 hours too long," She added before flouncing out of the room and down the stairs to find her man. She spotted him chatting to Toby in the doorway, dressed in his delicious black and red plaid shirt that he knew she loved on him._

 _He looked up and immediately noticed her, opening his arms as she charged into them. And then he cupped her cheek and placed his lips on hers as his mind raced a million miles an hour thinking how much more Christmas meant to him with Hanna in his life. And when she pulled away, he looked down at her and smiled with the realisation that they were real, they'd made it through college and were at the Fields' Christmas party together for something ridiculous like the sixth time. It was in that moment that Caleb knew taking time out of his Christmas break to ask Tom Marin permission to marry his daughter was one of the best decisions he'd ever made._

"I always knew we were gonna make it," Caleb said, genuinely.

Hanna looked up at him knowingly, "Even when we didn't speak for two days because we argued over where to go travelling in the summer of sophomore year?"

Caleb scoffed, "The making up was worth it," He smirked, holding his hand out for a dinosaur that Logan wanted to give him, "Thank you," He said as the little boy ran off to grab another plastic toy. "And seriously, I knew I was gonna marry you when I was 17."

"I think I knew when I was 22."

"Hanna!"

"What?" She asked innocently.

"I proposed when you were 21!"

She laughed at his crestfallen face and reached a hand out to stroke his cheek, "Baby, I'd had our wedding planned out since I was 16."

Caleb moved closer to her and pressed a kiss against her lips, breaking apart when Logan grabbed his knees to hand him another toy. "What about when Toby proposed?" He asked, turning back to Hanna, "That was a pretty special Fields' party."

 _ **2017**_

" _Where's your sparkle?" Spencer remarked as Hanna entered the Fields' kitchen in a black jumpsuit._

" _Right here," Hanna smirked, holding her left hand up in the air to show off her diamond engagement ring and matching wedding band._

" _I want one," Aria whined, grabbing Hanna's hand to look at the all to familiar pair of rings; ever since Hanna had become engaged and then married she'd felt no qualms about showing off the bands on her finger._

" _I know, they're perfect," Hanna said smugly, admiring them herself before reaching for a glass of fizz as party guests mingled around them._

" _Why don't you become just a little bit more smug?" Spencer suggested sarcastically, "We've only had to put up with it for the past 10 months."_

" _Don't worry Spence, I'm sure Toby's gonna put a ring on it soon," Hanna patted her arm in a condescending manner as Emily came to join the trio._

" _Your husband's up to something," She said to Hanna, "I've just watched him take Toby outside."_

 _Hanna sighed contently, "I'm sorry, my what?"_

" _Oh my god Hanna," Aria exclaimed, "I can't deal with your newlywed-ness," She said, "You've been married 10 months, has it not worn off yet?"_

 _Hanna look at her innocently, "Aria," She said, placing her hands on her shoulders, "Your time will come."_

" _Okay, that's it," Spencer spat, "Caleb!" She called as she saw him come back through the front door with Toby._

" _What's going on?" He asked as the two men walked over. Instinctively, he went over to Hanna and wrapped his arm around her, greeting her with a gentle kiss._

" _Can you just take her away please?" Spencer asked, "She's being annoying."_

" _I have a better idea," Toby said as he wrapped an arm around his long-term girlfriend, "Let's go outside," He suggested, taking her by the hand and leading them away from the pair._

" _I'm going to save Ezra from my parents," Aria added, following the two out of the kitchen._

" _Great," Emily muttered as she was left with Hanna and Caleb who were currently deeply engrossed with each other._

 _Caleb nipped at Hanna's lip, squeezing her waist tightly before pulling away to grin down at her. She smiled back up at him, pecking him lightly on the lips before turning in his arms to face Emily, "Come on Em," She said, pulling Caleb toward the front door and indicating for Emily to follow. They stood on the front porch as snow fell lightly around them. At some point Aria and Ezra joined them and just as Emily was about to ask what the hell was going on and why they were stood in the cold when everyone else was inside getting drunk, Hanna let out a small squeal and brought her hands to her lips to try and contain her excitement._

" _What? What is it?" Emily asked confused as Toby and Spencer came into view in front of them. "Oh my god," She gasped as they all watched Toby drop onto one knee._

 _Hanna grabbed Caleb's hand from her waist and twisted his wedding band as they watched Spencer nod her head yes and admire her ring as Toby slid it onto her finger. Woops and applause broke out from the 5 people on the porch as Toby picked Spencer up and spun her around. One by one… they were all marrying their soulmates._

"It was," She agreed, "But not as special as taking our little bunny to her first Fields' Christmas party," Hanna cooed down at the baby as she continued to eat hungrily. "You're gonna be so loved on tonight."

"Spoilt with attention," Caleb summarised in agreement, reaching for one of Logan's current favourite books on the side. "Logan," He called him over, snuggling the two-year-old who was still dressed in his reindeer pyjamas with binky in mouth once he pulled him onto his lap. "Shall we read a story?" He suggested. Having just spent his first full week back at work after Mila's birth, he was seriously missing being able to spend each and every day with his family.

Logan nodded and happily tucked himself against Caleb's chest, turning the pages on the book in Caleb's hands to look at the pretty pictures, "Santa!" He exclaimed, pointing at a drawing of the red-clothed man. Although he didn't fully get what Christmas was about, Hanna and Caleb had been mentioning and pointing out Santa Claus as many times as possible since Thanksgiving.

When they'd put their tree up, Logan had adorably been enraptured by all the shining decorations and ornaments and constantly talking about making it "pwetty for Santa." And despite Hanna and Caleb using that as ammunition to stop Logan wanting to pull the decorations off the tree, they were failing… miserably. Hanna couldn't count on one hand the amount of tantrums they'd had over Logan being told "No touching."

"Momma," Logan called, grabbing Hanna's attention, "Santa," He pointed at the picture as Caleb turned it to the front.

"You're right, that is Santa. Is he bringing you presents for being good?" She asked, stroking his hair.

Logan nodded, resting his hands on Caleb's arms as he began to read, "Far, far north, where the reindeer are, there is a snug little house with a bright red door," He began, "And in that house lives Santa Claus." He continued, letting Logan turn the pages. They finished the book and Logan looked like he was about to pass out – he had been up earlier than normal that morning and Hanna didn't mind if he took a nap; he'd probably be up later than usual that evening at the party.

Caleb whisked him upstairs and settled him for a nap. When he came back down, he returned to his place on the sofa. "You want her?" Hanna asked, looking down at their precious newborn who was wide-awake after her feed.

"Yeah," Caleb grinned, being careful to support Mila's head as she took her from Hanna and cradled her in his arms, staring down at her as she looked up at him. "Hi baby," He said, pulling her blanket back from her chin before stroking her cheek as she wrestled an arm free. For a baby who loved her sling, she sure hated her swaddle. "Was that a good breakfast?" He asked, grabbing her hand as he felt Hanna shift her weight and curl around his side, her own hands being unable to resist touching their baby girl.

Mila let out a small coo back, "That's right, it was good," Hanna smiled, stroking her tummy. "She was hungry."

"What does Mommy want for Christmas?" Caleb cooed at Mila, rocking her gently when she scrunched up her face slightly.

"Sleep would be nice," Hanna replied, separating herself from him to lie back on the sofa, "And she's supposed to be a good sleeper," She huffed offhandedly.

"If you want sleep then we might have to send her back," He said, grinning as Mila blinked up at him. He placed a hand on Hanna's legs as she stretched them across his lap, rubbing gently, "You sure you wanna send her back?" He asked, nuzzling that baby's tiny ear.

Hanna sighed as she watched them. Caleb was the most loving and giving Daddy to their babies. "I guess not," She agreed, sitting up again and smiling as Mila began to gurgle more. "Are you going to show us your smile?" She asked her, laughing with Caleb when Mila tried to talk back, "You are?"

"She's trying," Caleb laughed, "There it is," He cooed when Mila smiled up at them.

"Everyone is so excited to see her smile," Hanna said to Caleb, pouting. "I feel like the Fields' party is the exact opposite of Silent Night. Like we're never gonna get to hold her."

Caleb looked at her disbelievingly, "Mommy holds precedent over everyone." He disagreed, "Even Grammy."

"Try telling that to my Mom."

"Happily," Caleb said reassuringly, "Anything to keep my girls happy."

* * *

"One clean two-year-old delivered," Caleb said, breaking Hanna from her thoughts of what she was going to dress Logan in, as he appeared in the doorway with their toddler wrapped up in a towel in his arms.

Hanna smiled at him and pushed herself off the ground, walking over to the pair of them, wrapping an arm around Caleb's waist and rubbing Logan's back gently. "Logi, are you excited for the party?" She asked, the little boy nodding in response although not fully understanding the question.

"Is Mimi down for a nap?" Caleb asked, pushing the hood down on Logan's towel.

"Yeah," Hanna nodded.

"Why don't you go and get ready whilst she's asleep and I'll sort Lo out," He suggested, running a hand across her shoulders and squeezing reassuringly. He could tell she was slightly anxious about tonight, but he also knew his Hanna loved socializing and it would be great for her to get out of the house properly. Hanna nodded again against his shoulder, running a hand through Logan's hair. She was just about to leave when Caleb's phone rang, "It's my Mom," He said.

"Take it," She said, pulling Logan into her arms, "I can get my little baby ready."

"No baby," Logan squealed when Hanna began to tickle him.

"You're not a baby?" Hanna asked as Caleb disappeared. Logan shook his head as Hanna placed him on the floor.

"No Mommy," He laughed, giggling when she tickled his belly again.

"Not even Mommy's baby?" She pouted.

Logan shook his head again, squealing when Hanna knelt down and wrapped him up in her arms. "Mommeeee!"

"What?" She asked, wrapping his towel tightly around his front.

"Kissy," He pouted, copying exactly what Hanna did to him.

"You want a kissy but you're not Mommy's baby," She stated, moving over to his closet to pull out some jeans, a plain white t-shirt and his new navy knitted jumper with reindeers all over that he was absolutely obsessed with at the moment.

"Mommy baby," He said, reaching his hands up for Hanna as she came back over to him. She knelt down and picked his towel off the ground as he shook it off.

"Mommy's naked baby," She agreed, "Kissy," She pouted, squeezing him tight when he flung himself forward and kissed her on the lips.

"Ray-deer!" He exclaimed once he saw the jumper Hanna wanted him to wear.

"That's right," Hanna agreed, "It's a reindeer. Now lets get some pants on your tush. Mrs. Fields won't want to see any naked butts no matter how cute they are."

* * *

When Caleb came back into their bedroom after eventually convincing his Mom to hang up, Hanna was sat at her vanity in her skimpy silk robe applying her final layer of mascara, her hair short hair curled to perfection and tucked behind her ear on one side. He walked over to her and leant down to press a kiss against her exposed neck. "I'm a lucky guy," He murmured in her ear, their eyes connecting in the mirror as he ran his hands down her arms. She didn't say anything, just shot him a small smile before putting her mascara back in its pot as he went over to check their newborn who was still asleep. "We are gonna have some serious problems with guys when she gets older. I know exactly how they think around Marin women."

"She's a Rivers girl," Hanna disagreed, coming to stand behind him and wrap her arms around his middle, "And so am I," She reminded him as he placed his hands over hers.

"When she's as beautiful as her Mama, we're gonna have problems," He said definitively, turning in her arms to press a delicate kiss to her lips, careful not to smudge her blush pink lipstick.

"Go grab a shower whilst you can," She whispered against his lips, unable to resist pressing one final kiss against his them before pushing him towards their en suite and heading towards her closet to pull out the dress she'd picked out earlier in the week. Whilst Caleb was in the shower, she managed to feed Mila, pull her dress on, get the baby dressed in her adorable outfit before finding Logan in his room and walking him down the stairs to play until Caleb was ready. Hanna was seriously feeling like she could achieve anything if she managed to get two babies and herself ready before Caleb.

"Five minutes babe," He yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Okay," She yelled back, "I'm gonna get them in the car," She added, guiding Logan towards their front door, strapping him into his car seat first before moving round to the other side to strap in Mila's car seat.

"Mommy cold," Logan whined as Hanna jumped in the driver's seat of their Audi.

"You're cold?" She asked, turning the engine on and upping the heat.

"Daddy," He said, pressing his finger against the window as Caleb locked the door.

"That is Daddy," Hanna agreed without looking up, still fiddling with the temperature control.

"You're driving?" Caleb asked as he opened the passenger-side door.

"Is that a problem?" Hanna asked as Logan whined for Caleb's attention from the back.

"Hush Lo," Caleb tried to placate him, awkwardly sticking his arm through the middle to rub Logan's ankle reassuringly. "No," He said to Hanna, "No problem."

Hanna bit her lip and reached out to stroke his stubble with her thumb, "You're not a caveman," She laughed as he rolled his eyes before turning to Logan as he continued to whine unhappily about being stuck in his seat.

Caleb managed to keep him entertained until Hanna parked up outside the Fields' house. "Mommy out," Logan called.

"Okay, okay," She placated him, unstrapping him and pulling him out. He had some serious excess energy he needed to burn off. "Logan," She warned as he tried to run off, "Stop," She added, holding her hand out for him to take as she walked him round to the other side of the car.

"Han," Caleb said in disbelief as he observed their daughter in her car seat.

"She looks pretty cute right," Hanna laughed as Logan gripped onto her leg. Their 4-week-old daughter was dressed in a little reindeer onesie with a tiny matching hat with Rudolph's face on and antlers coming out of the top.

"And now there's no way she's not going to be passed around," He muttered as he led them up to the front door of Pam Fields' house.

Hanna stroked his cheek mockingly as Logan rapped on the door. "You're such an overprotective caveman tonight."

"You've never complained before," Caleb observed, "Looks pretty busy," He said, trying to change the subject.

It was Emily who finally opened the door, squealing with happiness at the sight of her friend before quickly pulling Hanna in for a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're here," She exclaimed, "My Mom said you were maybes but it wouldn't have been the same without you."

"Aunty Emmy!" Logan yelled, jumping up and down at her feet and holding his arms up for her.

"Hey handsome," She greeted, separating from Hanna to pick him up. "Look at you," She cooed as Hanna brushed down his reindeer jumper.

"Emily, are you going to invite our guests in or throw your own party on the porch?" Pam asked as she came to the door. "Hey sweetheart," She greeted Hanna, "You look so well," She complimented as she ushered everyone inside.

"I'm being looked after pretty great," Hanna replied, reaching her hand out for Caleb to take. Caveman or not, he was good at looking after his family. He followed her into the kitchen and placed the baby carrier on the counter as Pam served them drinks.

"You're here!" Ashley Marin exclaimed as she approached her daughter and son-in-law. "And so is precious," She cooed, watching as Hanna unstrapped her newborn daughter and gently brought her into her arms. Caleb ran a tender finger down Mila's cheek as her blue eyes took in the new surroundings. "Honey, she's put so much weight on," Ashley assured her, watching as the pair of them fussed over Mila. "When I don't see her everyday I can see how fast she's growing."

"Doc say's she's doing well," Caleb said, one hand coming to rest on Hanna's waist, the other on Mila's tummy as she made little cooing noises. "She's eating a lot too."

"Can I?" Ashley asked, placing her wine on the counter top and holding her arms out for the baby.

"Mom, careful with her head," Hanna worried as she handed Mila over.

"Han, I've held her a hundred times already," She reassured her daughter as Pam came over and handed Caleb a beer and Hanna a glass of white wine. They thanked her before she disappeared off to more hosting duties, watching Ashley as she rocked Mila in her arms gently. "She's so gorgeous."

Caleb grinned, perching on a bar stool before Hanna came to stand in between his legs and rest against his chest, "Yeah," He agreed, pressing a kiss against Hanna's exposed shoulder. "Don't you think she looks just like Han?"

Ashley stared down at the baby, "She's definitely got her eyes," She agreed, letting Mila grab onto her finger. "You do, you've got Mama's eyes," She cooed down at the four-week-old. "How's Lo doing?" Ashley asked, finally taking her eyes off her granddaughter to look back up at Hanna and Caleb.

"He's doing pretty good," Hanna replied, resting a hand on Caleb's thigh. "He likes spending time with her when she's awake and he loves to hold Christmas decorations up for her stare at."

"Yeah," Caleb agreed, "He's kind of got over his initial reaction of what is this screaming thing to oh she's actually a human who will make noises if I talk to her."

"He calls her 'bewful'," Hanna laughed, "This is them in bed yesterday," She added, showing Ashley a picture of the two of them lying in bed, cuddling together.

"Oh my gosh, she's here!" Spencer exclaimed as she charged straight over to Ashley and cooed down at the baby.

"Oh hi Spence," Caleb said sarcastically, wrapping an arm around Hanna's waist as she settled back against him.

"Can I hold her, please please pleeeeease."

"I'd like to apologise for my wife's behaviour," Toby said as he followed behind Spencer and greeted the pair of them as Ashley carefully handed Mila over.

Hanna snorted, "We're used to it," She said, taking a sip of her wine – it was the first time she'd drunk in almost a year and she was feeling _very_ cautious about how quickly it would go to her head.

"Oh look at her," Spencer cooed holding Mila out in front of her. "Toby look," She said, opening her mouth as the baby copied her, jerking her arms above her head. "Are you going to smile for Aunty Spencer?"

"You doin' okay?" Caleb whispered in Hanna's ear as everyone became enraptured by their baby.

Hanna nodded and turned in his arms, placing her wine on the side. "I don't think I should drink," She said placing her arms on his shoulders.

"You want something else instead?" He asked her, pushing himself off the stool and leading her over to the kitchen table where beverages were laid out. "Water? Orange juice?" He suggested, a reassuring hand on her waist.

"Uhm, juice," She said, taking the glass he poured for her.

"Mommy," Logan called as he came running over to her, "Look," He said excitedly, shoving a candy cane up in the air for her to look at.

Hanna gasped to appease him, "Where did you get that from?" She asked, holding Caleb's beer for him as he picked him up.

"Aunty Emmy," He replied, shoving it into his mouth.

"You might wanna take the plastic off bubba," Caleb laughed, taking the candy cane from him and using his teeth to rip into the wrapper, pulling it down before giving it back to Logan.

"Did you say thank you?" Hanna asked, handing Caleb his beer back. Logan nodded as he licked the sugary treat. "Good job."

"Fo' Mimi?" They two year old asked, holding the now slobbery candy cane up in the air.

Caleb and Hanna laughed, "No baby, she's too little but that's very nice of you," Hanna said before they headed back over to Spencer and Toby who, having been joined by Aria and Emily, were still going gaga over Mila. Ashley stole Logan as soon as she saw him, wanting to take him to Ted and then show him off to some of her friends, whilst Mila began to whimper as Aria took her turn holding her.

"She's crying, what do I do?" Aria asked worriedly, unsure as to how to soothe her.

Caleb grinned a little, more than happy to take Mila off her, holding her against his chest as she settled slightly. Hanna grabbed her red fair isle blanket and wrapped it around her back as Caleb moved his hands on top of it, both of them fussing over the baby as she scrunched up her face unhappily. "Em, can we go and settle her upstairs?" Hanna asked.

"Sure, use my old room," She nodded before they disappeared out of sight.

Hanna watched as Caleb ran a soothing hand up and down Mila's back, the baby finally calming once she was away from all the attention downstairs. "She wants to sleep," Hanna said quietly, moving to cup the back of her head as she let out a yawn, her eyes blinking shut against Caleb's shoulder. "Are you okay to hold her? I don't really wanna leave her up here and there's nowhere for her to sleep,"

Yeah," He said, turning his head to press a kiss against Mila's hair. "Is she out?" He asked her, turning his body so that Hanna could see the baby.

Hanna smiled, "Yeah, she's out," She replied, taking one of his hands and leading him back downstairs.

Caleb headed back into the kitchen to find their friends whilst Logan spied Hanna and waved his fingers at her from Ashley's arms. "Are you having fun with Grammy?" She asked him as she approached them. Logan started to get upset, his eyes welling until Hanna pulled him into her arms. "What's wrong with you?" She muttered, cuddling him close. "Look Lo, we're underneath the mistletoe," Hanna said, encouraging him to look up. "Do you know what that means?" She asked, kissing his hair, "It means you have to give Mommy a kiss," She pouted.

Logan squealed wrapping his arms around her neck and giving Hanna a kiss. "Kissy," He grinned as Hanna continued to kiss him all over his face.

She carried him back to the kitchen and put him down once he seemed happy enough, keeping an eye on him as he began to enjoy himself again, completely loving the attention he was getting from everyone. Emily had somehow convinced Caleb to give her Mila who was alternating between snoozing and staring up at whoever was holding her. "Can you believe that we're here," Emily asked as she rocked her gently.

Spencer, Hanna and Aria all looked at each other and nodded decisively, answering, "Yes," At the same time.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Not here here," She said, "But here, with babies and marriage and engagement rings."

Hanna took Mila back into her arms, kissing her and holding her close, "I can believe it," She said, smiling down at Mila as she finally gave her a precious newborn smile. "Hi baby, hi," She cooed, "You're smiling, yes you are."

Aria rushed to be closer to Hanna's side, staring down at the baby with her mouth open, "She's smiling!"

Spencer wrapped an arm around Hanna's shoulder, squeezing her close, "I can believe we're here too."

* * *

 **I'm thinking I'll probably be posting another Christmas chapter before actual Christmas, there's still so much I want to write about with this little family enjoying precious time together... Please review my lovelies x**


	17. Parents and Pine Trees

**This kind of took on a life of it's own haha. I break up for two weeks on Friday woowoooooo, more time to write my lovelies. Look out for more updates of both this and Restraints of Renown soon.**

 **Thanks for harassing me to update :) it honestly makes me. I love all of your reviews**

 **Parents and Pine Trees**

"Caleb!" Jamie called as he spied his son hopping out of his car.

"Hey guys," Caleb said, giving Ashley a hug and Tom and Jamie a handshake in greeting as they waited for Hanna to pull Mila out of her car seat. It was the day of Logan's preschool Christmas pageant and for some reason, all his grandparents – bar Claudia who was in California – had decided they wanted to take off work early to be there. "Hey babe," He greeted Hanna, pecking her on the lips before taking Mila from her as she moved to the boot of the car to pull out her stroller. He kissed Mila's hair tenderly as she sleepily stirred from her afternoon nap, cooing gently as she cuddled against Caleb's shoulder.

"You wanna strap her in," Hanna suggested, pushing Mila's stroller in front of Caleb for him to put her in whilst she grabbed her bag from the car. "Remind me again why we decided to move house just before Christmas?" She asked as Ashley took control of the stroller and began to move them towards the entrance.

Caleb took Hanna's hand, pulling her close as they headed inside, "The house was looking pretty good this morning," He reassured her, squeezing her fingers.

"Okay let me rephrase," Hanna started, "Why did we decide to move house and then agree to host a Christmas tree party before Christmas?"

Caleb laughed, "Because Spencer just had a baby and is refusing to take her child to a house for an elongated period of time that is not child friendly."

"Why did Ali have to throw a literal house party for Halloween?" Hanna moaned, "Spence would be fine if she hadn't taken Nori to it. Caleb, we're throwing a tree party and we don't even have a tree…"

Caleb stroked her shoulder as they headed into the main hall and found some seats relatively near the front. "It'll be fine, we've got tonight to sort it out," He tried to soothe her as they sat down.

Hanna raised her eyebrow and looked at Caleb with a deadpan look, "Really?" She asked, "Because three out of five grandparents haven't invited themselves over?" With Ted's presence in their life he'd easily become an honorary grandparent, and he treated and loved Logan and Mila like they were his own.

Caleb looked over his shoulder at the three of them before looking back at Hanna, "Tell me you're joking."

Hanna patted Caleb's chest, cuddling into his side and biting her lip to hold back a laugh as she took in his put out face, "I'm so glad you love them as much as I do," She teased him.

"Why are they here anyway?" Caleb muttered. He got that they loved their grandkids, but it was unusual for Jamie and Tom to proactively take time off work to watch Logan perform in his Christmas pageant.

Hanna shrugged, standing and climbing over Caleb to get to Mila as she began to whimper in her stroller. "It's Christmas," She said matter-of-factly, pulling the toddler into her arms and grabbing her blanket to wrap around her. "It's okay," She soothed her, sitting back down and cradling Mila against her chest.

"She okay Hanna?" Jamie asked from his seat next to Caleb.

Hanna smiled at him, cupping the back of Mila's head as Caleb stroked her foot and she quietened. "She's just tired," Caleb responded, draping his arm around the back of Hanna's chair.

"She might go back to sleep," Hanna murmured quietly, before everyone began to quieten down in readiness for the performance.

An hour later and Logan, dressed as a very handsome shepherd, took a final bow on stage, waving excitedly at all of his family as he spied them in the audience before a teacher thanked everyone for coming and offered instructions for parents who wanted to collect their children and take them home. Logan raced over as soon as they were allowed, jumping at Tom Marin's feet excitedly whilst Hanna disappeared off to grab his things. "Hey tyke," Tom said, picking him up, "Good job on stage," He praised him.

Despite still lacking in presence, Tom was more present as a grandfather than he ever had been as a father. Jamie was there when he could be, but his work kept him travelling up and down the East coast and he wasn't settled. Hanna and Caleb were fine with it; they were used to it; in some ways they preferred it, but they absolutely hated when either Tom or Jamie began to complain about the kids not wanting to go to them, or spend time with them. If they wanted that relationship with them, then Hanna and Caleb were both adamant that they had to be there.

Jamie was trying to grab Mila's attention to no end, but all she cared about was the big Christmas tree in the hall that was covered in bright lights and shiny decorations. Caleb was keeping an eye on her and standing close by with his arms folded as the toddler stared up and occasionally inspected a decoration on the lower branches. "Mila," He called as she began to toddle off round one side of the tree. She paused and looked back at him, staring at him inquisitively. "Come back here," He suggested, shaking his head at her.

"She's fine," Jamie said, walking over and bending down next to her to point out a decoration.

Caleb bit his tongue and kept a response in. She might have been fine, but he didn't want her just wandering off. She was his little girl and he was infinitely protective of her. "Dada," Mila called to Caleb, holding onto a decoration to try and steady herself as she stumbled a little.

"You got Poppa over there, you're all good," He said to her as she began to pull on the decoration and shake the tree branch up and down, pine needles beginning to shed underneath. "Mila, don't shake the tree," He warned, shaking his head at her. "No," He said again when she tried to pull the decoration off.

"Caleb," Jamie said, "She can have fun."

"Mila," Caleb ignored his Dad and grabbed Mila's attention with his sharp tone. "Don't do that," He told her, "Come here," He instructed, holding his hand out for her.

"Caleb," Jamie chastised again as Mila abandoned the decoration and her Poppa and walked back over to Caleb.

"Dad," Caleb said, scooping his baby up and propping her on his hip, "Let me parent her." He said determinedly, brushing Mila's hair back from her face.

"Okay," Hanna said, breezing back in, completely oblivious to the simmering tension between Caleb and Jamie. "Someone's been busy today," She shot Caleb a look, holding up her hands that were full of Christmas things Logan had made.

Caleb grinned, propping Mila on the floor again as she wriggled in his arms. "Lo, you wanna ride with Mommy or Daddy?" He asked the pre-schooler as Mila walked over to Hanna for attention as she loaded Logan's things into the basket underneath the stroller. "Or I'm sure every grandparent has their car here too," He muttered.

Logan pondered it for a minute, "Mommy," He smiled, leaving Tom and Ashley for Hanna's attention too.

"You were the best shepherd," She cuddled him close with one arm as Mila tugged on her other hand, kissing the side of his head. "Did you enjoy singing for everyone?" She asked him, reaching for his tiny parka coat that was hanging on the back of the stroller. Logan nodded as Hanna held his coat up for Caleb, "Babe, can you?" She asked him, scooping Mila up to strap her into her stroller. She almost tried to fight it, but Hanna tucked her in with her blankie and gave her a binkie.

"Daddy," Logan started as Caleb tugged his parka on, wrapping his arms around Caleb's neck as he zipped up the thick coat, "I was singing Away in the Manger," He said, tilting his head as he played with the toggles on his coat.

"You were," Caleb agreed, "And you were singing so well."

Hanna leant down to kiss Logan on the cheek. "Grammy and Grampa and Poppa are coming back to ours for dinner," She said, standing up. "And Grandad might come over later too."

"Yay!" Logan jumped up and down excitedly before rushing to hug Tom.

Hanna smiled at him as she leant on the handlebar of the stroller and watched the pair of them. Logan was the most loving child and for some reason her Dad had chosen to give him some of that love right back. For all his faults as a father, he _did_ love his grandkids.

"Shall we go babe?" Caleb suggested.

"Yeah," Hanna agreed, pushing the stroller out as everyone followed her to their respective cars. "Lo," She called, opening up the back door to their Audi, "In little monkey," She encouraged him, giving him a helping hand as he climbed up. "You didn't wanna go with Daddy?" She asked him as she strapped him in, "In his new car?" Logan still shook his head, reaching his hands out and holding onto Hanna's hair.

"No, wiv Mommy," He said, squealing when she leant forward and kissed him smack on the lips.

"You're too cute," She cooed, stroking his cheek before she shut his door and moved round to the front. Everyone else had dispersed and Caleb had taken Mila over to his car, clearly deciding she was going to go with him. Hanna really didn't want to cook for everyone and also in her defence, hadn't properly organised her new kitchen and so took the executive decision to order pizza as she drove through Rosewood. "Whoa Lo, everyone beat us home," She said as she spied Caleb's car sitting in their driveway and her Mom's on the road.

"Daddy drive's fast," Logan replied so casually, Hanna almost burst out laughing as the little boy waited for Hanna to come and pull him out. They headed inside, through to the kitchen where Caleb had already gotten some rather alcoholic looking drinks for everyone.

"Mama," Mila called from Caleb's arms.

"Hi angel," She said, throwing her keys on the side before pulling her into her arms. "Shall we go put our jammies on before dinner gets here?" She suggested, holding her tightly.

She took both her and Logan upstairs, getting the little boy changed out of his shepherd costume and into some Christmas pyjamas first before moving down the hallway to Mila's room. She couldn't help it, she just had to dress them in matching Christmas pyjamas and then take a ridiculously cute picture as they sat in the middle of the room and cuddled with each other. "Mommy she wants a doggy," Logan said, wrapping an arm around his baby sister as Mila sat next to him, looking up.

"Here's her puppy," Hanna replied, handing Mila her stuffed toy dog and avoiding Logan's obvious attempt.

"It's a doggy," Logan said sweetly to his sister, "He's sayin' woof," He added, nudging the toy against Mila's nose, prompting her to start laughing.

"Is Lo making you laugh?" Hanna asked, moving to sit with them, "Is he making you laugh baby?" She cooed, tickling her tummy lightly.

"Mama!" She squealed, her face scrunching up in pure delight as Hanna ghosted her fingers over the toddler's belly.

"You're doin' a pretty great job," Tom Marin said from the doorway where he was watching the trio. Hanna whipped her head round and looked at her Dad who began to make his way into Mila's room, "I'm proud of you," He added, squatting down next to her and squeezing her shoulder.

Hanna held Mila's waist as she stood too fast and almost fell over, "They make it easy."

"No," Tom argued, "You're doin' great and so is Caleb."

"Caleb's the best Dad in the world," It came out of her mouth so naturally, she didn't even think twice. "Sorry," She quickly gasped, her hand coming to her lips.

Tom laughed, "He's way better than I ever was."

"Dada," Mila said, holding her cuddly toy close.

"That's right," Hanna smiled, holding her waist as she stood in front of her, "We love Daddy don't we?"

Logan shuffled his way forward and leant his arms on Hanna's crossed legs, "Daddy said," He started, pausing as he thought about his words.

"Daddy said what?" Hanna asked him gently, rubbing his back.

"Daddy said he likes doggies," He said casually, "I like doggies."

"Santa can't bring dogs on his sleigh Lo, Santa told Mommy and Daddy."

Tom grinned, standing with Hanna, "You want Santa to bring you a pup, tyke?" He asked as Hanna shot him a knowing look.

"It's not all he wants," She muttered.

"I want a doggy and a raydeer and a car and a dinosaur," He listed as Hanna encouraged him to head back to everyone downstairs.

"Good to see he's inherited your materialism," Tom remarked as the doorbell rang.

Hanna rolled her eyes and let Mila and Logan head off back to the kitchen as she grabbed her purse from the side. When she opened the door, Ted was stood there with cash in his hand, already paying the pizza guy, "Hey," She greeted him, "Let me get that," She said, but Ted batted her hand back.

"I know that face," He said.

"What face?" Hanna frowned, taking the pizza and leading him inside.

"The my-Dad's-here face," He replied, rubbing her back.

"Yep."

"Don't let him get to you," He suggested.

Hanna smiled tightly at him, placing the pizza boxes on the kitchen table and beginning to lay out plates. "Grandad, Grandad," Logan called, rushing forward into Ted's waiting arms as soon as he spotted him.

"Let me take a look at you," He said, holding him out in front of him, "Yep, you look like you were the best shepherd there was," He praised, "Grammy sent me pictures," He added, kissing his forehead before putting him down as Mila ran at him too. "Hi pretty girl," He grinned, squatting down to cuddle her close.

"Ba," Mila said, jerking her hands to her mouth and smiling.

"Hey, her tooth's cut," He said, standing up with Mila in his arms.

"And we're finally sleeping again," Caleb laughed, folding his arms over his chest as he leant against the island and watched them.

"Has she been keeping you both up?" Ashley asked as they moved towards the table and sat down. "You know we'll take them if you need a break," She said, helping Logan up onto the chair next to her.

"We know Mom," Hanna rolled her eyes, but smiled. Her and Caleb made a concerted effort not to overuse her Mom and Ted's babysitting services so that when they actually wanted a break… or a date night… or a trip to New York, they didn't feel too guilty asking them.

"We use you enough," Caleb agreed, taking Mila from Ted and strapping her into her high chair.

"I can help you guys out more," Jamie offered as everyone began to grab slices of pizza.

"Thanks," Hanna smiled, "Would you like to go to Poppa's?" She cooed at Mila, placing some cut up pieces of pizza on her tray.

The toddler squealed, reaching for a piece and shoving it in her mouth, completely ignoring Hanna's question. As Hanna looked around, everyone laughing at her baby girl as they sat in her new kitchen, she knew this was what Christmas was about.

* * *

"Mama."

"Mommy!"

"What are you doing?" She smiled at them from where she was curled into the corner of the sofa with a glass of wine in hand.

Caleb had disappeared off with Jamie to show him something in the garage and her Dad had shot off after dinner, leaving Hanna in her new living area with Ashley and Ted and two very energetic children. "We playin'," Logan said from where he was situated inside an empty cardboard box with his sister.

Hanna had been unpacking the last few items from their old place painstakingly slowly; making sure everything was actually in one piece and being put exactly where she wanted it. But that meant her two children were having way too much fun right before bedtime. They needed their sleep; they were hosting a tree decorating party tomorrow for all their friends and Hanna really didn't want two grouchy little Rivers in the morning. "That's nice, but be careful Lo," She warned him as they began to shuffle round in circles in the box.

"Mommy we stuck," Logan explained, gripping onto the corner of the box.

"You're stuck?" She asked him, watching as Mila gripped onto the same corner and pushed her weight forward. "Careful," She said again as Logan and Mila began to shuffle around slightly, "It's gonna fall," She added, her voice getting louder as she watched them lean into one side before the box did exactly as predicted and tipped over, two babes crashing down with it.

There was silence and for a split second Hanna wondered if her children had managed to somehow kill themselves before the expected cries came. And they were loud, tearful cries at that. "It's okay," She soothed them both, putting her glass on a coaster and rushing over to them. "You're okay," She said, pulling Mila up and into her arms before using one hand to help Logan crawl out and stand up.

"Mommeee," He cried, holding his arms up for her.

"Okay, come here," She said, leading him over to the sofa to cuddle with her. Mila had stopped crying and was whimpering with self-pity but Hanna knew Logan was about to set her off again. "Where does it hurt?" She asked him, stroking his hair as he cuddled into her, praying snot was _not_ being wiped all over her brand new cream sofa.

"Here," Logan spluttered, holding up his hand.

"Let me kiss it better," Hanna replied, bringing his palm to her lips and pressing kisses against it.

Just as Hanna had managed to calm them both down, Caleb appeared seemingly from nowhere, with Jamie behind him. "What's going on?" He asked as he took in the tell-tale signs of red eyes and clinginess.

"They were in a box and it tipped over," Ashley said, clear concern in her voice.

"Are they okay?" He asked, moving over to them and cupping Mila's head as she moved her hand and reached up for him.

Hanna nodded, "They were just shocked," She replied, cuddling into him when he sat next to her.

"Are they hurt honey?" Ashley asked, reaching for her wine as Ted relaxed with his arm around her.

"No, they're fine," Hanna said, letting Logan go as he shuffled to the edge of the sofa and scrambled down with his tears completely forgotten.

"Grandad," The three-year-old said, moving over to Ashley and Ted. "Do you know Santa?" He asked, placing both his hands on Ted's knees as he looked up at him and rocked back and forth on his heels.

Ted smiled, pulling him onto his lap as Hanna and Caleb nodded at him. "Of course I know Santa," He replied, squeezing his waist as the little boy lounged half over Ashley, half over Ted.

"Is he bringin' Mimi a doggy cos she telled him she wanted one," He suggested innocently. Hanna bit her fingers to hold back a laugh; her three-year-old thought he was being so coy and opaque. Caleb rolled his eyes too, holding Mila against his chest once she'd crawled over to him.

Ted patted Logan's stomach and shook his head. "Santa can't bring dog's on his sleigh," He said. Ashley had briefed him on what they were supposed to say when Logan undoubtedly asked about a dog that evening.

"Why?"

"Because, dog's would get too cold in his sleigh," Ted replied.

Logan huffed, resting his hands on top of Ted's arm around his waist as he thought about not getting a dog from Santa, "Den we getted a raydeer instead."

* * *

The next morning, Caleb drove everyone out to the nearest Christmas tree farm to pick their tree for the new house. They were waiting slightly later that year because of the move and as such, Hanna had decided she wanted to invite everyone over to help decorate and make it feel as Christmassy as possible. That had unfortunately meant Logan had spent the rest of the morning on tenterhooks, waiting for the tree to be delivered and set up in the living room.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Logan called excitedly as the front doorbell rang.

"What do you think it is?" Caleb asked, grinning as the little boy raced down the hallway to the front door, jumping up and down excitedly as Caleb opened it.

"Our tree!" Logan squealed, rushing outside in his bare feet to see the tree they'd picked out earlier strapped onto the roof of a van.

"Logan, what are you doing?" Hanna called as she joined the pair outside. "Your toes are gonna drop off," She said. She reached to pick him up but he shook his head and instead hopped back and forth from one foot to the other. "Don't come crying to Mommy when you've got frostbite," She warned him, keeping a hand on his shoulder to stop him running off as Caleb spoke to the two guys who were delivering the tree.

"Thanks guys," Caleb said to pair as they hauled the tree off the roof. Hanna followed them inside as Logan reached for Caleb, happy to be put on his shoulders. "Are your toes cold?" He asked the little boy, rubbing Logan's freezing feet as they headed back in.

"No," Logan argued, resting his hands on his head.

"Really? Because they feel pretty cold," Caleb suggested.

He walked them through to their open plan living room and kitchen area that ran along the back of the house, smiling as he watched Hanna instruct the two guys exactly where she wanted the tree. He lifted Logan off his shoulders and placed him on the ground before she showed the two guys out and tipped them. When he came back in, Logan was lying on the sofa with Hanna rubbing and tickling his feet as he giggled and shrieked away. "Daddy, help, help!" He squealed, reaching his hands out for Caleb as he laughed away.

Caleb moved over to them and smiled, bending down to kiss Hanna as she let Logan move his feet off her and stand up on the sofa. "Mommy's helping you," He said to him as he tugged on his t-shirt. "Because your feet were cold weren't they?" He added pointedly.

Logan finally nodded and turned to Hanna, wrapping his arms around her neck and giving her a big fat sloppy kiss on her cheek before jumping down and going to look at the tree. "What is going on with him?" Hanna muttered as Caleb sat down next to her, pulling her legs over his lap as they both watched Logan prance around the bottom of the tree. "Why is he being sassy?"

Caleb laughed and leant down to steal a kiss, squeezing her thigh. "He's just adjusting to the new place," He suggested, "Seeing everyone round here today will help him get over it."

Hanna pouted, "I hope you're right," She said, her hand massaging the base of his neck, "I want my loving little baby back."

Caleb stroked her cheek with his thumb, "Pretty sure this is his slobber right here," He said, grinning at her.

"Mommy," Logan called, racing over to the pair of them.

"What now monkey?" She asked him, scooping him up to sit in between her and Caleb, teasing his hair with her fingers as he looked up at her.

"Can we see Bailey today?" He asked; he was completely obsessed with Emily and Alison's dog. He was completely obsessed with all dogs.

"She's coming here later," Hanna said excitedly, tickling his belly, "Mommy invited her to the party."

"Yay!" Logan exclaimed, holding his arms up in the air.

"Shall we go get ready before Mimi wakes up from her nap? Mommy and Daddy need your help getting all the decorations ready too."

Logan nodded, cuddling into Caleb's side as he ran his fingers through the back of his hair. "You gonna help Mommy and Daddy?" Caleb asked.

The little boy paused and then shook his head, "No."

Hanna looked at him pointedly as he tried to look as innocent as possible. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Babe, where's Mimi?" Caleb asked as he looked around the room for his daughter. Everyone had arrived not that long ago and Logan had been desperate to attack the tree with decorations. Caleb had started to help and get into the festive spirit, but he'd seen the way his baby girl had been enraptured by the decorations on the tree at Logan's preschool and he wanted her to come and enjoy looking at all the ones they were putting on their own tree. But the 13-month-old was nowhere in sight.

Hanna placed a decoration on the tree without turning to look at her husband, "She's with Aria," She said distractedly, reaching for another. "Lo, here," She called to him, handing him a glittery snowflake, "Put this one on," She encouraged as he decorated with Emily's help. Caleb sighed, debating between whether to go and find Mila or carry on decorating the tree with everyone. "Babe, relax," Hanna said, reaching out to stroke his arm. "This is supposed to be fun," She added as Christmas music played in the background.

"I know," Caleb replied, slightly defensively, "But she loves the decorations."

Hanna rolled her eyes but didn't say anything; her husband was such a child hog sometimes. Her friends loved her kids like they were their own - if they wanted to take them off for 5 minutes of exploring then that was fine. She wasn't going to be breathing down their neck about it. Luckily, for Caleb's sake, Aria soon brought Mila back, cooing down at her as she walked in slowly whilst holding her hand. "Caleb," Hanna said quietly, grabbing his attention, "She's here." She said, nodding her head in the direction of the pair that were coming towards them.

"Dada," The 13-month-old smiled behind her binky, waving her free arm at Caleb as he spied her.

"Hi baby," He cooed at her, bending down to hold his arms out before she rushed forward. "Were you exploring with Auntie Ari?" He asked, kissing her forehead as he scooped her up.

"Ba!" She agreed, gripping onto his t-shirt.

"You were? Did you show her your new room?"

"We saw everything," Aria said, stroking the back of her head.

"San," Mila said, leaning over Caleb's shoulder and reaching for a decoration on the tree.

Caleb gasped and kissed the side of her head as she gave up reaching and instead grasped his face with her tiny hands, "That's right, Santa's coming soon," He said, kissing her fingers as they pressed against his mouth. "Do you like the decorations? Can you help Daddy put them on the tree?" He cooed.

"Em," Spencer interrupted from her position on the sofa where was cuddling with baby Eleanor. She had appointed herself as Project Manager to oversee the decorating process and was seriously loving life as she sat back and directed everyone. "Who's baby is cuter?" She asked,

"Spencer!" Emily exclaimed, "How is that a question?"

"Mila is cuter," Alison smirked at Spencer just to see her reaction.

"How can you say that?" Spencer called, "Look at my baby," She added, holding Eleanor up in her arms. "She's in a Christmas onesie!"

Hanna laughed and sat down next to her, taking Eleanor into her arms. "Mila is cuter," She agreed with Alison, laughing when Spencer slapped her on the arm. "Look at her," Hanna cooed as Caleb held up a twirling ornament for her little girl. She had the most wide-eyed adorable look on her face before she squealed and reached forward to grab onto another decoration.

"Spencer, your child doesn't speak," Ezra said deadpan, "This one," He added, pointing at Mila, "She communicates in an endearing manner."

Hanna held back a snigger, handing Nori back to Spencer. Logan ran over to her and she reached her hand out to play with the back of his hair. "Ezra's right," Hanna agreed. "Your child's too content to be cuter than Mimi. You need some sass."

Spencer raised an eyebrow and was going to respond telling Hanna she'd live to regret saying that, but before the conversation could go any further, Logan interrupted with what was becoming a seriously boring party line, "Mommy," He began, looking up at Hanna expectantly. "Is Santa bringin' a doggy?"

Hanna shook her head no, "Where would it go under the tree?"

"But da tree is big," Logan argued, pulling himself up into Hanna's lap to look her dead in the eye.

"Not big enough for a doggy," She argued. Unfortunately, Emily hadn't been able to bring Bailey over for the tree party. Hanna was kind of glad – it meant her house stayed free of dog hair, but her little boy had been seriously disappointed.

"What about a dinosaur?" Emily tried. They were all trying to turn Logan off the desperate desire for his own puppy.

"No," Logan shook his head.

"If you can't have a doggy, what would you like?" Aria tried.

Logan pouted and looked like he was about to cry, burying his head against Hanna's neck. "Okay, my child is cuter than that," Spencer joked. "How can I get them to stay little forever?" She asked. "Serious sass is not cute."

"You can't," Caleb said solemnly, holding Mila extra close and kissing her cheek.

They all watched as Logan pushed himself off Hanna's lap and ran over to the Christmas tree, holding the lower branches and closing his eyes, "Santa, Santa," He called, waving them up and down, "Mimi wanted a doggy," He yelled, pulling some of the pine needles off.

"Logan," Hanna scolded. "What are you doing?"

Logan opened an eye and squinted at her over his shoulder. "And Mimi would liked a raydeer."

Hanna collapsed back against the sofa as everyone laughed. "Logan, why are you holding onto the tree?" Caleb asked, placing Mila on the floor before gently unwrapping the little boy's hands from the lower branches.

" _Cos_ ," Logan huffed like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "It talks to Santa Daddy," He explained, "Da tree said to me that it can telled Santa about a doggy."

"Lo," Caleb tried gently, "The tree can't talk to Santa. Only Mommy or Daddy can talk to Santa."

"No," He began to cry, "But Gwampa…"

"Grampa said what?" Caleb tried to soothe him, scooping him up and taking him back over to Hanna.

"What did Grampa say?" Hanna asked quietly, wiping his tears with the pad of her thumb.

"Da tree knows Santa," He whimpered, reaching for Hanna and burying himself against her neck. "And da tree could get a doggy."

Hanna shot Caleb a knowing look over Logan's shoulder. She wanted to kill her Dad right now. Everyone else managed to be on point with their message about a doggy not being able to go in a sleigh… a doggy not being able to fit under the tree… a doggy just not happening. And then her Dad had to go and give her little boy hope. She should have known he was up to something when he was whispering to Logan the previous night, making his face light up.

"There's always one," Toby sighed. "Your Dad's an idiot."

"You're telling me," Hanna agreed, stroking Logan's back as he cuddled close for comfort.

"At least the tree's almost decorated," Ezra tried, although Aria shot him a look that told him to shut up.

"Logan, I really need your help to finish decorating the tree," She tried, smiling at Logan hopefully when he lifted his head to look at his Aunty Ari. "Can you help me?"

Logan nodded slowly, walking over and taking her outstretched hand once Hanna propped him on the floor. "And all is right again," Caleb sighed.

"Erm, your daughter's trying to eat the tree," Spencer observed casually.

"Mila," Caleb jumped up, pulling her mouth and hand away from the branch. "Not for eating, okay?" He told her, "Come see Nori," He suggested, carrying her over to Spencer where he parked her on the sofa next to her.

"If your tree lasts a week, I'll be impressed," Emily laughed, standing up to go and help Aria and Logan again.

Hanna sighed heavily, her eyebrows furrowing as she laid her head back against the back of the sofa and closed her eyes. "I take it back," She started, "Nori's cuter. A baby who poops pine needles is not cute."

"Poop can be endearing." Ezra said.

Everyone looked at him funnily, "You clearly haven't had a child," Hanna argued. "Talk to me when you have parents who are telling your child the Christmas tree talks to Santa and a child that will be digesting pine needles over the next six hours before suggesting poop is cute." Hanna said, staring at him pointedly.

"Point taken."

Hanna shook her head, trying to push the thoughts to the back of her mind and focus on the beautiful family that surrounded her instead. If she didn't, parents and pine trees would _seriously_ be the death of her this holiday season. Parents and freaking pine trees.

* * *

 **Enjoy? Want more? Want less? Review pleeeeease x**


	18. It's A Wonderful Life

**Another Christmas chapter for all you lovely people. My latest guest, an update for you my dear.**

 **I feel like loads of Haleb writers have just come out of the woodwork on this site and I completely love it guys. If you write Haleb, I will end up reading it haha. Enjoy below...**

It's A Wonderful Life

Caleb knew he preferred Christmas as an adult. Growing up, being moved from foster home to foster home he could only really remember one Christmas that he'd actually enjoyed before moving to Rosewood. And then of course Hanna had come into his life and changed that around pretty quickly, but still… now that he had two beautiful children – the eldest of which was completely caught up in Santa and 'raydeer' and most of all Christmas lights – he kind of felt like he was vicariously living his childhood again through them.

"Daddy," Logan started as Caleb carried him into Rosewood Church on Christmas Eve.

"What?" Caleb asked him tenderly, pulling his little beanie down further as he followed Hanna.

"When is Chris-mas?"

"Christmas is tomorrow," He replied, joining Hanna in a pew as she sat herself next to Emily.

"Yay!" Logan exclaimed, "When is tomrow?"

Caleb laughed at him and shook his head, placing a kiss against his forehead before propping him on the floor to say hi to Emily. "Where is everyone?" He asked Emily, leaning over Hanna to give her a hug in greeting.

"Ezra burnt the first round of canapés so Aria had a minor breakdown and Spencer and Toby had to go over to sort the situation out," Emily explained as they sat down. "You're still coming right?" She asked Hanna as the blonde pulled Mila out of her car seat and cradled her in her arms.

"Yeah," Hanna reassured her, thanking Caleb as he handed her Mila's blanket. "If you're lucky, bunny might actually be awake," She smiled down at her six-week-old daughter, "Yes, you might," She cooed down at the baby as she stared up at her and blinked sleepily.

"Can I hold her, Han?" Emily all but begged.

"Sure," Hanna agreed, standing and cradling Mila's head as she placed her in Emily's arms. The baby scrunched up her face slightly before relaxing and settling in Emily's arms, her eyes fixing on a candle that was flickering. "Hopefully she'll go to sleep for the service," Hanna muttered as the Church began to fill up. She didn't want to be _that_ person with a screaming baby who wouldn't shut up.

Caleb spotted Ashley heading their way and waved her over, budging up slightly make room for her next to him. "Gwammy," Logan called, pushing himself up to stand on the pew.

"Hi honey," Ashley greeted him, giving him a kiss as Caleb held onto his waist.

"Gwammy it's Chris-mas," Logan said as he sat down on Caleb's lap.

"It is, tomorrow," She agreed, stroking his hair. "Are you excited for Santa to come?"

Logan nodded, reaching out for his hand for Hanna as he settled back against Caleb's chest. She let him wrap his hand around her fingers whilst she leant down to grab Mila's binky, "Em," She said as the baby began to whimper, "Can you just rock her a little," She said, holding the binky against Mila's lips for her to take.

The baby quietened just as Ted appeared and began to lead the service. There was a cute Christmas song performed by some school children and a few hymns before Ted then asked for volunteers from the audience to help bring the ornaments and figurines up to the front of the Church for him to set in their nativity. "Lo, you wanna go up?" Hanna encouraged.

"Wiv Gwammy," Logan agreed, standing up on the pew and reaching his hand in the air for Ted to pick him. "Grandad!" He called trying to get Ted's attention as the congregation began to laugh.

Hanna reached her hand across Caleb and stroked Logan's belly, "Shh," She hushed him, shaking her head knowingly at Caleb. He was a firecracker.

"Logan, would you like to bring a figure up?" Ted asked, smiling at Ashley and the little boy.

Caleb lifted Logan and placed him on the floor, watching as Ashley took his hand and walked him to the back of the Church to pick out a figurine. "Babe, can you record this?" Hanna whispered to Caleb as they watched their little boy decide what he wanted to carry down the central aisle to the front.

"Yep," He smiled at her, taking her phone from her and starting to record Logan as he carried a sheep figurine up to Ted. "He's so cute," He said as Hanna wrapped her arm around his neck, both watching Logan hug Ted tightly and pet the sheep before handing it over and taking Ashley's hand again as she led him back to their seats.

"Was that fun?" Hanna asked the two-year-old as he scrambled back up onto Caleb's lap.

He nodded and smiled toothily at her before Ted blessed the nativity scene and then finished up the service. Mila was content and dozing for the duration leaving Emily over the moon that she got to hold her goddaughter uninterrupted for so long. "I don't wanna give her up," Emily pouted as they got ready to head out of the Church over to Ezra and Aria's.

Hanna laughed, pulling back the straps on Mila's car seat, "She needs to actually get to Aria's in one piece." She said, "Then you can have her back."

Emily pouted, but lowered her into her car seat anyway. Hanna strapped her in, stroking her cheek as she continued to sleep before tucking her blanket in around her and pulling the handle up. "I got it," Caleb insisted, picking up the baby carrier and following Ashley and Logan out to their cars.

"Lo, say bye to Grammy, she's going home to make sure Santa is ready for tomorrow," Hanna said, running her fingers through the little boy's hair as he stood near her side.

"Bye Gwammy," Logan waved, rushing forward to give her a hug when she knelt down.

"I'll see you tomorrow when Santa will have come and Grammy and Grandad are going to cook Christmas lunch for you and Mommy and Daddy," Ashley explained, giving him a kiss.

"And Mimi," Logan added.

"And Mimi too," Ashley agreed, hugging him close one more time before they went their separate ways.

* * *

Pulling up to Aria and Ezra's house, Hanna hoped their hosts had managed to recover from the minor breakdown Emily had explained earlier. She really wanted a nice, relaxing Christmas Eve with her friends before taking her babies home and settling them for the night. "I can smell the burning from here," Caleb remarked as they walked up the driveway to Ezra and Aria's new house.

"All they can cook is pies," Hanna replied, holding onto Logan's hand as he skipped around at her feet. "He's not having just pie for dinner," She added, nodding towards their son.

"Why? He likes apple pie," Caleb countered.

"He likes pumpkin pie too," Emily backed him up.

"And unless you want him hyped up on sugar all night, then he's not having pie for dinner," Hanna argued as they let themselves in and walked through the front door.

"Wow," Caleb called, "Something smell's great," He remarked sarcastically as they made their way through to the kitchen.

"If you didn't have a baby on the end of your arm I would be throwing this knife at you right now," Aria said through gritted teeth as her guests appeared.

"Aria, put down the knife," Spencer said calmly. "You burnt a few non-pie items. That's why we sent Ezra and Toby to the store to buy some ready-to-eat canapés."

"Let's go sit down," Hanna encouraged her, rolling her eyes at Spencer as she embraced her brunette friend and guided her into their living room. "Logan, come tell Aunty Ari what you did in Church," She called, sitting down next to Aria as the little boy ran in.

"I holded a sheep," He exclaimed as Hanna pulled the video up on her phone.

"What noise does a sheep make Lo?" Hanna asked as she tugged his coat off.

Logan giggled, climbing up onto Aria's lap and watching the video with her, "Baa," He sounded, "Dey say baa Mommy," He said.

"They do," Hanna agreed, pulling his shoes off as he slung his legs over Aria's lap.

"Do they always make everything feel better?" Aria asked as she cuddled Logan close. "I don't care if we're only eating pie for dinner."

Hanna bit her tongue about the food and smiled at her, "Yeah, they do." She said softly, stroking Logan's ankle underneath his jeans.

"Jesus," Aria muttered as Logan managed to open the front-facing camera on Hanna's phone to capture her at a rather unflattering angle. "He's two, how does he know how to work an iPhone?"

Hanna looked at her deadpan, "You've met his father, right?" She said sarcastically as Emily and Caleb came to join them in the lounge.

"Caleb, why have you taught your child to capture girls at an unflattering angle?" She asked as he sat down and pushed the cover down on Mila's car seat.

Caleb laughed as Logan pushed himself off Aria and came over to him, Hanna's phone still in hand. "Were you taking pictures of Aunty Aria?" He asked him, brushing his hair back from his face. "Not to throw my wife under the bus, but it's all her."

"Caleb!"

"What?" Caleb said, "Babe, I come into the kitchen for breakfast and you're there taking a selfie with him."

Emily fought back a laugh as Hanna shot her a dirty look, "He's cute okay? Especially when he's just woken up and wants to cuddle."

"You know, this explains so much." Spencer said as she joined them with a glass of prosecco in hand. "Now I know why your Instagram is like a walking family photoshoot."

"Logan," Hanna called, encouraging him over to her before pulling him up onto her lap and holding him by his waist, "Do you like taking pictures with Mommy?"

"Kissy," Logan said, looking at her phone.

"That's right, we do the kissy face," She agreed, pressing kisses against his cheek as he laughed.

"Like dis," The little boy said, squeezing his eyes shut and pouting his lips. Everyone laughed as the front door was opened again before Ezra and Toby appeared with fresh supplies from the store.

Aria went to move to stand up but Spencer pushed her back, "You're staying out of the kitchen," She instructed.

"Banned in my own house," She pouted.

"It's for the good of the group," Hanna smirked at her, "I would like my child to eat tonight."

"He can have pie," Aria tried. "Logi, do you want pie?"

"Don't bother," Emily interrupted, "When she goes Mama bear, she _goes_ Mama bear."

"Neither of you two will have to deal with a kid on a sugar high." Hanna glared at them.

"This is how our friendship works," Emily laughed, "We get your children to show them what fun is then we give them back to sensible Mommy and Daddy who have to deal with the aftermath."

"I really can't wait until you have kids," Caleb said, reaching his hand out to stroke Mila's cheek as she started to come round from her nap. She gurgled, opening her little mouth. "Hi," Caleb smiled at her, propping his head in his hand as he leant forward and watched her.

"Uh oh," Aria said as she took in the look on Caleb's face.

"What?" Hanna asked, confused.

"I think Caleb might love someone else more than you," She replied.

"It's a different kind of love," Caleb defended, pulling Mila's blanket off her and placing it on his lap before he unstrapped her and pulled her into his arms.

"Daddy," Logan called as he pushed himself down off Hanna and walked over to him, leaning on his elbows as he watched his baby sister, "Hi Mila," He smiled so big as he leant forward and kissed his sister on the cheek.

"This," Hanna said, circling her family with her finger, "Is not good for my hormones."

"It makes me want one," Aria pouted as Logan settled back and held his arms out, grinning when Caleb placed his sister in his lap.

"Let's get you married first," Hanna commented wryly, watching as Caleb squatted down and kept his hand underneath Mila's head.

Logan began to whine, wanting Caleb to take his hand away; he was a big boy now and could hold his baby sister all by himself, "Daddeeee."

"She's not strong enough to hold her own head, Lo," Caleb told him.

"No!" Logan pouted.

"Logan," Hanna warned him. "Mimi's very small and she needs Daddy to help her," She explained.

"You are such a mama bear today," Emily shook her head at her.

"When he sasses us about this, I am literally not okay about it," She said as Ezra brought some warm nibbles through.

"Are these mini tacos?" Aria asked in confusion - as hostess these did not meet her Christmas Eve food requirements.

"It's not a pie," Hanna shrugged, "I'm game."

"They were all they had," Ezra explained.

Caleb stood and took Mila from Logan as she started to fuss and he eyed the little boy looking at the tacos. "Han, I think she's hungry," He said, rubbing Mila's back gently as she spluttered.

"Make sure there are tacos left," She sighed, taking the baby and heading off to go and feed Mila in private.

"I really don't think I could deal with just whipping my boobs out all the time," Emily said, grabbing a taco and shovelling it into her mouth.

Caleb furrowed his brow as he helped Logan eat a taco, "You do have sex right?" He asked, "And you actually get like, naked?"

"I'm gay Caleb, not a virgin."

"Being a virgin and being celibate are two very different things," He defended himself. "If you have a baby, your boobs get bigger," He tried, grabbing a taco himself.

"Is that a perk for you or for Hanna?" Emily asked sarcastically.

"Hey, my wife was perfect before she had our kids," Caleb argued as Toby and Spencer brought in some more food and he began to load up a plate for Hanna.

"Aww," Hanna smiled as she came back in, "And he's got me food," She grinned, sitting down next to him, holding Mila against her chest.

"You make me sick," Toby laughed as Caleb pressed a kiss against Hanna's forehead and stroked Mila's back.

"Spencer, are you hearing this?" Caleb laughed, taking the baby from his wife to let her eat. "Are you going to smile at everyone?" He cooed at his baby girl as he held her under with his arm under her butt and her back against his chest. She tried to talk back to him, her newborn smile gracing her face as Caleb kissed her ear.

"Look at her," Hanna grinned, stroking her foot as Caleb bounced her slightly.

"She still seems so tiny," Spencer said as Ezra searched for his iPod and put some Christmas music on.

"If I'd carried her full term she'd only be about 2 weeks old," Hanna replied, letting Logan steal some food off her plate.

"Threw me for a loop," Spencer remarked. "I'd made extra parsnips for Thanksgiving because all you'd spoken about was your craving for root vegetables and then she's here early and I see you literally put about three on your plate. We had leftovers for a week."

Hanna laughed, "But it means we got to meet our little bunny earlier," She cooed, stroking Mila's hair as she smiled away. Hanna put her plate down, "And we are so grateful cos it means I can just love on you all day," She murmured, stealing Mila back and holding her up in front of her, before snuggling her close and kissing her over and over.

She squealed and gurgled, happy as a clam when Hanna moved her to cradle her in her arms, "Full belly and love from Mommy," Caleb started, rubbing Hanna's shoulder as she played with Mila, "That is one happy baby."

* * *

"Logan, look at all the pretty lights," Hanna encouraged as they made their way back from Ezra and Aria's. It had turned dark not that long ago and it had just started to snow when they got in their car. "Can you see them?" She asked, turning back to look at him whilst Caleb drove them through their neighbourhood.

"Pwetty," Logan said, reaching his finger up to press against the glass window.

"They're very pretty," Hanna agreed as Caleb pulled into their driveway. She let Logan out whilst Caleb brought Mila inside, following her little boy as he raced towards the white lights that decorated the bushes on their front lawn. "It's snowing baby, let me do up your coat," She said to him, wrestling to do up his puffa jacket before letting him jump around as the lights flashed.

"Mommy!" He shrieked, reaching out to touch the lights as it started to snow a bit heavier.

"It's snow, monkey," She said, "No touching, just looking," She added, taking his hand and wrapping it up tightly in her own. "Shall we go inside and get ready for Santa to come?"

Logan nodded and let her lead him up to their house, pausing when he spied another set of lights he wanted to look at. She whisked him upstairs and changed him into his Christmas pyjamas before carrying him back downstairs to their open-plan kitchen-living room. Caleb was already there, Mila changed into her Christmas pyjamas, contently lying in his arms. "Daddy, Santa's comin'," Logan called, following Hanna into the kitchen.

"Do you think Santa will be thirsty?" Hanna asked him, stroking his sweet cheek.

"He needs a dwink," Logan agreed.

"What should we leave out for him?" She started, "Water? Juice? Milk?"

"Beer," Logan replied casually. Hanna burst out laughing, moving towards the fridge to pull out some milk.

"How do you know Santa likes beer?"

"Cos Daddy dwinked it," He explained as Hanna heard Caleb laughing on the sofa.

"Grammy told me that Santa likes milk. Shall we give him milk instead?" She proposed, pouring out a glass of milk as Logan nodded agreeably. "And what about food? Do you think he'll be hungry?"

"Cookie!"

"A cookie's a great idea Lo," Hanna agreed, "And let's leave out a carrot for Rudolph too. Can you be a really big boy and carry this through to Daddy?" She asked him, handing him the half-full glass of milk and following him through to the sofas. She placed the plate with a cookie and carrot near the fireplace and encouraged Logan over to put the glass of milk down too.

"For da raydeer," He said, pointing at the carrot.

"It is," Hanna agreed before letting him go and play for a bit.

Caleb held his hand out for her to come and cuddle close, "This is so much more fun as an adult," He said as she cuddled into his side and rested her hand on Mila's tummy.

"Yeah," Hanna agreed, "When he's 15 and bringing his first girlfriend home I'm just gonna bring out the story of him wanting to give Santa beer when he was 2," She laughed.

"I get that I drink beer around him, but not that much," Caleb remarked, slightly perplexed with where Logan had picked it up.

Hanna sighed, kissing him on the corner of his mouth, "I guess you drink beer and Toby drinks beer and Ezra drinks weird beer."

"Are you gonna do something funny for me to tell your first boyfriend too?" Hanna cooed at Mila. She was relatively awake and looking around at all the pretty lights they had in their living area, smiling away whenever Caleb or Hanna spoke to her.

Caleb scoffed, cuddling his precious daughter close, "She is not having a boyfriend."

Hanna smiled and shook her head at him, "I had a boyfriend."

"Yeah and as your boyfriend I know exactly how teenage guys think."

"Sean didn't think that way," Hanna argued softly, her hand stroking through Caleb's hair as she propped her elbow on the back of the sofa looked up at him.

Caleb smiled and bit his lip, reaching his hand out to rub her legs that were curled over his, "Sean is one of the best predecessors a guy can ask for," He began as Hanna looked at him confused, "He built up this serious sexual frustration in you and then stepped aside for me to just swoop in and unleash-"

"Caleb!"

"What?" He laughed, "We kissed and then like two days later I'm pretty sure we were naked in a tent."

Hanna grinned at him and shook her head, "I was kind of frustrated," She admitted, "And then I saw your naked butt in the shower and I just needed the d."

"Yeah you did," Caleb smirked, rubbing his nose against her cheekbone.

"It was a good decision," Hanna agreed, "You turned out to have a pretty good cock."

"Mila, ignore any bad words Mama says," Caleb murmured to his daughter who was ensconced in trying to reach her hand up to her mouth.

"Can I have her?" Hanna smiled, reaching her hands out and lifting her onto her chest. "You're such a smiley baby," She muttered, bending her head to grin at Mila as she smiled and cooed.

"She saves her best smiles for you," Caleb said, cupping the back of Mila's head as he buried his nose in Hanna's hair and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Logan came over to them with one of his books and climbed onto Caleb's lap, "Shall we read this?" He asked, turning the book over to look at the front cover whilst Logan nodded. "Good choice," He added. It was The Night Before Christmas and Logan loved the rhyming in it.

Hanna smiled and cuddled up to him, holding Mila close as Logan settled in between them. She let Caleb finish the story without her as she went to nurse Mila before putting her down for the night. She heard them walk past their room down the hallway and rushed to get changed as Caleb put Logan to bed for the night. She had a naughty little surprise for her husband that she knew he'd appreciate. They'd slept together a handful of times since Mila had been born and the first time she'd been seriously worried about the state of her vagina whilst he'd freaked out that Mila was in the room. To say the morning after had gone better would have been an understatement. But the two moments they'd managed to find in the last week had felt _normal_ … and that was such a relief.

Hanna was feeling her libido coming back with renewed vigour and she knew Caleb… well he was a hot-blooded American male who's face lit up like the Cheshire cat when Dr. Monroe had said they were good to go at her last check up. But she couldn't be annoyed at him for it; their physical relationship had always been so important – she genuinely couldn't think of a longer stint when they hadn't been intimate than the first four weeks after Mila's birth.

"He is dead-," Caleb started as he pushed open the door to their dark master bedroom, before stopping mid sentence as he took in the sight before him.

"I really hope not," Hanna replied, laughing at him as she lay on her side on top of their bed in dark red lacy panties and a matching bra; the dim light from candles around the room illuminating her perfect skin.

Caleb cleared his throat and began moving over towards her, "To the world," He finished, "He's dead to the world."

"Good," Hanna replied seductively, moving to the edge of the bed where she sat up on her knees and slowly began to unbutton the front of his shirt. Caleb's lips automatically came down on hers, his hands holding her ribs as he kissed her slowly and deeply whilst her fingers continued their path down his chest.

"You are incredible," Caleb whispered as their lips broke momentarily so she could push his shirt off his torso. He kissed her again hard as her fingers worked their magic on his belt buckle, before she was pulling his pants down and he was guiding her to lie back so that he could climb on top of her.

She sighed and held his head against her chest as he began to nibble on the top of her breast whilst his hand caressed the other one, toying with the lacy scrap of material before deciding it needed to come off, "As much as I appreciate this," He murmured, his tongue licking along the sensitive flesh, "It needs to come off," He added, helping her sit up before he reached behind and with the skill of a master, unhooked the constricting item of clothing.

His mouth went back to her nipple, teasing before his mouth ghosted down her chest to the underside of her breasts where he sucked and nibbled on her skin until he left a mark. "I want you," Her voice fluttered, guiding his lips back to hers as she kissed him deeply.

His hand ran down to her panties, playing with the lace as he smiled against her kisses before his fingers delved inside the run up her folds. His wife was a goddess who needed to be worshipped. "I'm so glad you're wet," He whispered against her lips, "It was a serious insult to my manliness when we needed to use lube." She began to laugh, tugging on his boxers as he rid her of the red lace. "What?" He laughed with her, "A guy should be able to get his girl wet."

"I'm wet now," She murmured as he began to kiss her laugh away.

"You are," He agreed, stealing a kiss before he began to reach across to his bedside table to steal a condom.

"No," Hanna stopped him, grabbing his arm as his hand searched for a foil square.

"I don't like it either, but you can't have your shot," He replied, bringing the unwrapped rubber in front of him. They last time they'd used condoms had been just after Logan was born and they both seriously hated it... but needs must; as much as he loved his kids he did not want another one running around in nine months time.

"I'm on a pill until I can get it," Hanna said, taking the rubber from him and throwing it back into the drawer.

"Are you now?" Caleb murmured, leaning down to kiss her as he grabbed his cock and began to run it up and down her lips, smearing the wetness to get her as ready as possible. "You ready?" He whispered, waiting for her to nod before slowly pushing in. "You good?" He asked gently as he moved, inch by inch. She gasped but nodded, her eyes fluttering shut as she reached her mouth up for his.

He kissed her for all he was worth; swallowing her mewls and moans as he began to move on top of her. He never wanted to be with anyone else. Her hands roamed his back, gripping his skin as they started to become sweaty and hot, "Caleb," Her voice ghosted as his hands cupped her cheeks.

"Is that good?" He asked, his lips turning up at the edges in a faint smile when she nodded at him. "You feel incredible," He whispered to her as she rested the palms of her hands on his chest and began to move her hips in time with his.

They made sweet love until they were both spent, lights exploding behind their eyes as they reached their climax. Caleb pulled Hanna onto his chest as they lay there in the low light, trying to recover their breathing. "That was exactly what I needed," Hanna sighed, looking up at Caleb with a lazy smile as he smirked down at her.

"Tell me we don't ever have to move."

She laughed and leant over him, stroking his cheek as he pouted up at her. "We have a little boy who thinks Santa's coming tonight."

"He would understand," Caleb tried, kissing her before sitting up too.

"Sorry bubba, Mommy and Daddy really couldn't move after sex so your presents are still in the cupboard?" Hanna tried out as she raised an eyebrow, climbing off the bed to pull on her robe. She checked on Mila who was still asleep before flinging a pair of Santa boxers at Caleb.

"I'm gonna need a reward," He murmured, pulling them on and moving over to Hanna to wrap her up in his arms as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"So am I," She smiled coyly up at him over her shoulder.

He cupped her cheek tenderly and connected his lips with hers in a kiss that was full of so much love. He pulled away and furrowed his brow as he smiled at her and shook his head slightly before vocalising the thought that he'd had all day; "I really love Christmas as an adult." Hanna laughed at him, holding his arms as they squeezed her against him tight, but deep down, she knew she did too. It truly did feel like they had a wonderful life.

* * *

 **There we go, just a little something to tide you guys over until I next update. I'm thinking... Haleb need to celebrate New Years right? Please review x**


	19. Let's Start the New Year Right

_EDIT: Guys I don't know what happened, but some of you said you couldn't see the update, so reposting for you all._

 **Beautiful people... I feel this has been a long time coming since I posted the chapter 'September Rain'. A couple of you have mentioned this and I think the time now feels right. Have you guessed what I'm talking about yet haha?**

 **On another note, I read the most DISGUSTING quote from Marlene about how Jordan is Hanna's rock. I mean, does she seriously want me to stop watching?**

 **Anyway, enjoy...**

Let's Start the New Year Right

It was a horrible evening in Rosewood.

Hanna walked through her front door against the backdrop of dark skies and light snow, hugely annoyed that she'd had to spend the evening at her boutique on Boxing Day. The shop had been an absolute mess after the post-Christmas sales and she'd spent 4 hours sorting it out with Morgan and doing a stock check. It had meant she'd missed family dinnertime and bedtime too, which just irritated her even more.

She put her coat away in their downstairs closet and dumped her bag by the door before heading down the hallway to their dark kitchen and living room. "Caleb," She called as she took in the candles and crockery laid out on their kitchen table.

"Hey," He greeted her, walking over and wrapping her up in his arms. "You're all wet," He said, stroking her damp hair as she looked up at him.

"It's horrible out there," She whispered, burying her head against his chest. "Did I miss their bedtime?" She asked as he pulled away and handed her a glass of wine.

"Yep," He answered her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pressing a kiss against her forehead. "They were flagging as soon your Mom and Ted left. I don't know what they do to them but they were out pretty quick." He remarked, running his hands into the back pockets of her jeans.

"I hate missing bedtime," She pouted, "Especially on special days."

Caleb nuzzled her cheek with his nose, "At least this time it means we get a date night," He countered, squeezing her arse and kissing her lips before releasing her to check on their dinner.

Hanna disappeared upstairs whilst Caleb dished out the chicken parm he'd made. She took her time and when she appeared back in the kitchen, she'd changed out of her clothes into a lacey black dress and managed to dry her hair. "This looks amazing babe," She said, giving Caleb a kiss before they sat down at the table and tucked into the meal he'd prepared. Sitting down and having dinner together without two precocious little children, Hanna was reminded just how much she liked talking with her husband, how he appreciated and cared about what she had to say and when she started batting her eyelashes at him and flirting with her words, he was completely taken in by it and flirting back as much as he could.

It didn't surprise her when he pulled her to one of their sofas and topped up their wine glasses. "Has this made your evening better?" He asked her, pulling her bare feet over his lap and running his hands up and down her exposed ankle.

"Much," Hanna agreed, toying with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Come here," Caleb murmured, pulling her onto his lap fully and placing her wine glass on the coffee table next to his, before cupping her cheeks and bringing her lips to his. His hands ran up and down her thighs, underneath her dress and caressed her hips as his kisses became open-mouthed. "No underwear," He muttered as she adjusted herself fully over his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You cooked me dinner," She whispered in response, resting her forehead on his as he ran his finger up her slit to find her already wet.

"Are you finally going to let us have sex on this sofa?" He asked as he pushed a finger in. "Just as it was going to be my New Years resolution."

"Yep," She agreed, resting her head on his shoulder and gasping as he added another finger. "I found Lo colouring it, I've given up trying," She managed to get out. "But I did want it to be nice for the party."

Caleb stopped his movements and reached to pull her dress over head. "No more talking about Lo or Mimi," He instructed, pulling his own clothes off as she lay down on their sofa, naked, "Or the party."

"I think you'll have to make me stop," She grinned up at him as he covered her body with his.

He kissed her tenderly and hitched one of her legs around his waist, letting his arousal toy with her. "I can do that," He agreed before pushing in and making her focus on nothing but him. The stress of hosting the New Years Eve soiree could wait, at least for one night.

* * *

 _Almost one week later…_

Hanna watched from her kitchen island as Logan ran straight into her cream sofa before proceeding to climb up onto Ted and tried not to cringe. Thank God she hadn't let him have any cheese puffs. Her house was full with friends and family and she was trying not to stress about the state of her previously immaculate living area whilst also trying to forget about the way her head was pounding. Right now, the last place she wanted to be was hosting a New Years Eve party.

"Babe," Caleb interrupted her thoughts, shaking his head as he smiled at her.

"What?" She defended herself – she wasn't _that_ transparent was she.

"Can you at least try and enjoy yourself?" He asked her, stroking her back as he tilted his head.

"I just don't feel myself," She replied, burying her head against his neck. Her head hurt and she almost felt like she wanted to vomit.

Caleb wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair. She'd felt off all day – he didn't know if it was the stress of the party or something else, but he hated seeing her like this. "Why don't you go sit down with your Mom and Ted?" He suggested.

She nodded and smiled tiredly at him, grabbing her glass of water before heading towards the sofa and collapsing on them. God, could Caleb turn the music down. "Hannaaaaa," Spencer called as she walked over to her, clearly a little on the tipsy side.

"How much have you drunk?" Hanna asked her, watching as the brunette nearly spilt her champagne.

"Just one," She defended, chugging down the rest of her glass.

"It's the first time you've drunk since Nori isn't it?" Hanna asked knowingly, leaning forward and holding her arms out as Mila toddled over from where she'd been dancing with Emily. "Hi," Hanna whispered, lifting her onto her lap where the toddler proceeded to rest tiredly against her chest.

"Maybe," Spencer replied, her eyes shifting around the room.

"Mama," Mila said sleepily, reaching her hand up to tug on Hanna's hair.

"You've done well to stay awake this late," Hanna murmured quietly to her little girl, rubbing her back as she began to whimper. "Shh," She soothed her, kissing her hair.

"Toby's on baby duty," Spencer sighed happily, holding her glass out for Caleb to top up. He was being the perfect host, making sure nobody had an empty glass.

"Really?" Caleb furrowed his brow, biting back a laugh. "Because I'm pretty sure he said you were," He told her, placing the bottle on the coffee table before stealing her seat when she rushed over to her husband who was beginning to sway unsteadily in the kitchen.

"Dada," Mila spluttered, gripping onto Hanna's top.

Caleb stroked her hair, helping to settle her as she buried herself against Hanna's neck, "Is it time for bed, bug?" He asked her gently.

She began to full on cry, "Oh baby," Hanna smiled slightly, hugging her tightly against her, "Daddy's right, time to go night-night." She whisked her upstairs and settled her for the night before standing over her crib and taking a moment to regroup. She wanted to enjoy herself, but all she felt like doing right now was joining Mila in the land of nod. "Happy New Year baby," She whispered, reaching a hand out to stroke her cherubic cheek.

"Hanna!" Alison interrupted her, yelling as she drunkenly stumbled into Mila's nursery.

"Alison," Hanna chastised firmly, clamping a hand over her mouth as Mila stirred in her sleep. "Get out," She whispered harshly, dragging her out of the pink room and shutting the door gently behind her.

"Who sharpened your tongue?"

"Alison," Hanna rolled her eyes, guiding her down the stairs.

"Always putting the spare part in party, aren't you Han?"

"You're drunk, Ali," Hanna ignored her, "And this is my party, how can I be a spare part at my own party?" She argued, leading her by the arm into the living room where she happily ditched her with Emily. God, why the _hell_ had she agreed to host this stupid party on New Years?

She made her way to the kitchen to grab another glass of water; her nausea was not going away anytime soon by the looks of it. She looked around the room, her eyes skimming drunk after drunk… why was nobody sober? "Han, are you okay?" Hanna looked to her right to see Aria looking at her slightly concerned. Finally, one more sober person.

Hanna nodded although she felt tears welling in her eyes, "Yeah," She choked out, "I'm fine."

"Hanna, what's wrong?" She worried, pulling her in for a hug.

Hanna squeezed her tight before stepping back to compose herself, "I don't know," She said, quickly swiping at her eyes, "I'm just emotional, I don't feel great."

"We've still got an hour to go," Aria reached out to stroke her back, "Why don't you go lie down for a bit?" She suggested.

Hanna nodded and reached for her glass of water again. She was just about to leave the noise of the party behind when she heard Logan start to cry on the other side of the room. "Jesus," She muttered to herself, her head shooting up to see what was wrong.

"Mommeee," He cried, looking around the room for Hanna.

She made her way over to him, grateful that Caleb had stepped in from nowhere and half-calmed him down. "What's wrong?" She asked him, pulling the party hat he had on, off his head.

"I fell," Logan balled, throwing himself into Hanna's arms.

Caleb raised his eyebrows, helping Hanna up as she stood with Logan in her arms, "B-e-d," He said, looking at her slightly concerned when he noticed the signs of tears around her eyes. "Babe, are you okay?"

She nodded and held Logan close in her arms before deciding it was best not to linger with a crying child, heading straight back up to the stairs to Logan's room. "Shhhhh," She hushed him, pulling back the covers on his bed, before lying down with him as he began to stop crying.

"Momma," He whimpered, holding onto her tightly as she cuddled him close.

"It's okay," She stroked his hair, "Close your eyes," She whispered, holding onto him as tightly as he was holding onto her. Time with her babies made her feel better – couldn't all these people just leave her to celebrate with her family instead of feeling the need to get drunk in her living room.

Hanna lay with him for as long as she could – she was pretty sure she dozed off too for 10 minutes before the sound of Logan's bedroom door opening, woke her up. She looked over to see Caleb stood in the doorway, looking at her with increasing concern. "Han," He whispered, moving into the room and shutting the door behind him.

"Hey," She smiled tiredly at him, gently separating herself from Logan before climbing out of his bed.

"Aria said you were upset," He murmured, steadying her as she stood up straight.

She ignored him and turned around to press a kiss against Logan's forehead, "Happy New Year, Logi," She whispered, before turning back to her husband. "I don't want to go back downstairs," She said, leading Caleb out of Logan's room and down the hallway to their own bedroom.

"What's wrong?" He pressed her, pulling her into his arms as the music from downstairs faintly drifted through the floorboards.

"I just want to spend my New Years with you," She whispered, resting her head on Caleb's chest.

He laughed, holding her close and beginning to sway gently, "You're the one who invited all these people here."

"Ali's a real bitch." Hanna ignored him, her hand running up Caleb's chest to squeeze his shoulder.

"Tell me something new," He murmured, burying his nose in her hair. "What do you want for our next year?" He asked her quietly.

She pulled back slightly to look up at him, smiling lazily, "To stay happy."

He grinned at her, "We will," He agreed as they began to hear their guests yelling the ten-second countdown downstairs. Nuzzling his nose against hers, he pushed his lips onto hers and kissed her deeply as whoops and cheers erupted beneath them. "Happy New Year," He whispered against her mouth, "I'll do everything I can to make you happy."

She kissed him one more time, squeezing his upper arms as she felt nothing but love. "I –" She began, before her hand rushed to her mouth.

"Hanna?" Caleb questioned her, completely concerned.

She tore her arms off him, beginning to walk towards their en suite as her stomach turned. This was not how she wanted to start the New Year. "I need to vomit."

* * *

 _6 weeks later…_

"That was good," Hanna panted as she collapsed on Caleb's chest as they both recovered from a round of intense morning sex. "I am no longer stressed about flying to Colorado tomorrow."

"I aim to please," Caleb muttered, his hands running down her back to rest on her butt.

She bit her lip and pushed herself up onto her forearms to grin down at him, "Wanna go again?" Despite the fact that she had a mountain of packing to do for their weeklong break in Colorado, she definitely had time for another round.

"Hell yes," He agreed, laughing with her as her fingertips grazed his jawline. "But I don't think I can," He added as her grin turned to a pout. "Caleb junior can't keep up."

She rolled off him and stared up at the ceiling, "I think I'm turning into a guy," She began, glancing at Caleb as he rolled onto his side and propped his head up in his hand, looking at her questioningly, "All I think about is sex," She laughed, her arms coming to rest over her eyes.

"Nothing guy-like from over here," He countered, reaching a hand out to run up her stomach to her breasts, groping and teasing, forcing her to pull her arms away and look up at him.

She grabbed his hand and stilled it, "Don't start something you can't finish," She warned him, accepting his kiss as he leant down to connect their lips before rolling away and walking across their room stark naked to pull on her robe.

"Just as he was coming back to life," Caleb smirked at her as he sat up in their bed and admired his wife.

She walked over to him and sat on his side of the bed, falling into him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged her closer. "You should have thought about that before you said no," She grinned up at him. "And I'm pretty sure I'll be parting the red sea soon."

"Shit, this month's gone quickly," He remarked.

"I know," Hanna agreed; it scared her how quickly her life was rushing by at the moment.

His brow furrowed as he thought back, "I swear last month you were out for like, two days and that was it." He proposed, wrapping his arm around her neck and rubbing the shell of her ear with his thumb.

She shrugged and moved away from him again to grab a clean towel, "I don't really keep check," She said, handing him a towel too as she stood at the edge of the bed.

She sighed as he played with the tie on her robe and rubbed her hip tenderly, "I only notice when you're on like, day 6 and I'm kind of dying," He said, looking up at her in disbelief as she began to laugh at him. "What?" He asked, laughing too.

"I'll notice this month," She placated him, running a hand through his hair, "But maybe you could use the recovery time to keep up with me," She threw over her shoulder as she headed towards their en suite. "Don't start letting me down babe," She yelled as she turned the shower on.

Caleb glanced at the alarm clock and shook his head; not even 7am and his wife had already ensured it was going to be a good day.

* * *

Later that morning Hanna found herself in her Rosewood's one and only yoga studio. Spencer had been going for a few months with Eleanor and had demanded Hanna come along and bring Mila. Since their first class, Mila had absolutely loved it and although Hanna wasn't the most athletic person out there, she completely adored how it gave her precious bonding time with her toddler, whilst also allowing her to have adult conversation with Spencer. She'd recently convinced Hanna to start splitting the bill for private sessions with a teacher, which seemed to be worth it every time Mila's face lit up once she realised where they were going.

"Mila," Hanna called as the 15-month-old became distracted for a second. "Come here," She smiled, sitting up slightly from her position flat on her back and breathing a little heavier than usual. "This is our favourite," She encouraged, lying back in the corpse pose, content when Mila came and lay down with her whilst their instructor finished up their class. She opened her eyes when she felt Mila push herself up, but grinned at her when she just tried to climb on top of Hanna instead.

Hanna sat up and held her close, breathing in her precious scent and giving her kisses before releasing her as she squirmed to break free. "I need coffee," Spencer said, breaking Hanna from her thoughts.

"Me too," Hanna agreed as she reached for her sneakers and pulled them on. "I can't get enough of Caleb at the moment and sleep is paying the ultimate price," She added wryly, helping Mila pull on her socks and shoes before rolling up their yoga mats. "Plus, some idiot decided it would be a good idea to go skiing for a week without thinking of the packing consequences."

"Sorry," Spencer said guiltily, knowing what she was about to tell Hanna was going to make it just a little worse.

They both thanked their teacher before heading out into the Spring sunshine and walking the few minutes to the Brew. "Cookie," Mila called as they walked inside, "Mama, cookie."

"Do you like yoga because you spend time with Mommy or do you like yoga because you know you get a cookie after?" Hanna asked, ordering a snack for them before spying a free table with the deep-seated chairs and cushions that Mila liked. "Mimi let's go sit over on the chairs," She instructed, holding her hand out in front of her for Mila to grab onto as she led them over to the vacant table. "Stay here baby," She added, handing Mila her favourite colouring book and magic pen as she spied her coffee ready on the side.

As soon as she turned away and moved towards her coffee, Mila started crying and calling for her. Despite the familiar setting, stranger anxiety was in full force at the moment. "Mama," She cried worriedly as Hanna came back over swiftly and placed the drink and cookies on the table.

"It's okay," She soothed her, picking her up and tucking her onto her lap. Spencer sat down with 6-month-old Eleanor asleep in her sling and gave Hanna a sympathetic look. "You have all this to come," Hanna rolled her eyes in response, handing Mila her cookie to gnaw on.

"I think I'm pregnant," Spencer said, unable to hold it in any longer.

" _WHAT?_ "

"God it feels good to have gotten that out," She added, visibly relaxing back against the dark green chair.

"Back up," Hanna began, "Spencer Cavanaugh, anal birth control queen who used to make sure I took my pill religiously in High School is pregnant?" She laughed. "And that's the same Spencer Cavanaugh that demanded we go skiing as a group so that other people could look after her child whilst she hit the slopes?"

Spencer nodded sheepishly, "I don't even know how it happened."

"Well Spence, when a man and woman love each other."

Spencer shot Hanna a look that made her stop in her tracks, "I don't mean that doofus, I mean we were using protection, I'd just started taking my pill again," She squeezed her eyes shut, "I'm one of those women. I'm literally one of those women who has two children who could potentially be in the same school year," She groaned.

Hanna rolled her eyes, "Don't be ridiculous," She chastised her best friend, "It's nice that they'll be so close in age. Have you told Toby?"

"Yeah," Spencer finally smiled, "He's kind of really excited about it. It's weird though, I'm so off sex it's unreal."

Hanna took a piece of cookie Mila handed to her and thanked her before crinkling her nose and looking back up at Spencer, "I am literally so horny at the moment, I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Hor-wee," Mila repeated, looking up at Hanna for praise.

"Good job, we do like horseys," She said, thrown for a loop at the one word Mila managed to pick out of her sentence. "And what sound do horseys make?" She asked as Mila looked up at her with her ridiculously cute smile.

"Neigh," She said before shoving some more of her chocolate cookie into her mouth.

"That's right, horseys go neigh," Hanna praised her, kissing her hair and cuddling her close.

"Nicely handled Rivers," Spencer applauded her as Hanna shook her head in disbelief.

"The _one_ word she picks out," She said, taking a sip of her coffee, "But yeah, I'm just craving the d like no tomorrow," She repeated, shifting her eyes awkwardly. "Poor Daddy can't keep up. I'm not sure how he's going to cope when I can have him at any time on holiday."

"Dada," Mila called.

"That's right, Daddy," Hanna reinforced, letting Mila push herself down from her lap and begin to colour.

"He must be getting a break at the moment?" Spencer asked, only for Hanna to look at her in confusion. "Hanna, your crimson wave has been like clockwork since we were 16, you're supposed to be riding right in the middle. I'm surprised you weren't grouchy this morning."

Hanna froze as she processed what Spencer said. She was late. She couldn't even count her last period as an actual period; it had lasted for like two days for God's sake. She was craving sex like no tomorrow. She'd felt unusually breathless in yoga.

"Fuck."

"Fok!" Mila repeated innocently.

"Don't say that baby," Hanna muttered absentmindedly as she stared off into space wondering how she'd missed all the signs.

Spencer watched her, becoming increasingly concerned. "Hanna, are you okay?"

"Yeah," She coughed, "Yeah, I'm just on this new pill and it must have messed up my cycle."

"Maybe that's what happened…" Spencer wondered, taking a sip of her decaf coffee. "You better make sure you're gloving his love," She advised, "Unless you want to end up like me."

Hanna smiled at her, stroking Mila's hair; it might just have been a little too late for that.

* * *

Hanna had spent the rest of the day stewing as she packed up what felt like their entire life for a week in snowy Colorado. Despite what she'd thought when she was with Spencer earlier at the Brew, she wasn't completely convinced she was pregnant. Sure her and Caleb weren't actively using protection and they had a lot of sex, but she'd hands down, emphatically _known_ she was pregnant with Logan and Mila. This time, if she was pregnant, she'd had no clue - and that scared her.

When she'd picked Logan up from preschool, she'd made a pit stop at Walgreens and grabbed a home pregnancy test, but it currently sat unopened in her handbag. Ever since they'd gotten home, Logan had wanted to tell her all about his day and then practice his counting with his toy animals and then read a story to Mila, which was all normal and part of a standard late afternoon at home but it had meant she'd had no time to take the damn test whilst she entertained them and made sure her kids actually had a snowsuit packed somewhere in their cases.

Although, she thought as she heard the front door slam, she didn't need a test –she didn't need some stupid plastic; she hadn't before and she didn't now. "I think Daddy just got home," She gasped at her two littles who were completely enraptured in their toys in the playroom.

Sure enough, two minutes later Caleb appeared in the playroom doorway, grinning as he took in the sight of his family enjoying their Friday evening together. "Hey," He greeted them; stepping into the room and bending down as Logan ran full speed into his legs. "Hi bubba," He kissed him, taking in all the love he was desperate to give out. "Hi pretty girl," He said to Mila as she charged at him too, babbling away as she tried to get out all her words. "Let me say hi to Mommy," He said, hushing them as they both tried to talk at him.

"I need to pee," Hanna said, giving him a quick kiss before disappearing out of the room.

"Okay, well Mommy said hi and then ran away," He said to Logan and Mila, happily joining them on the floor as Logan showed him his safari van and Mila tried to climb on him.

Meanwhile upstairs, Hanna was freaking out.

She was staring at the test. Should she pee in a pot and just get it over with? She wanted to know, but she also didn't want to know.

"Shit, shit, shit," She muttered, pacing up and down, occasionally glancing at her phone to see how much time was left before Caleb would start to think something was up. _"Shit_ ," She swore before turning on her heel and heading back downstairs, heading towards the kitchen where all the noise was coming from.

Caleb was chopping up vegetables whilst adorably chatting to Mila and Logan who were sat in their chairs against the island, happily playing and talking back. He was such a good Dad, she thought as her eyes well slightly. Great… Here came the emotions. Maybe she was pregnant. "Hi Daddy," She smiled, reaching out to give him a proper greeting as he put the knife down.

"What's going on?" He laughed, stroking her hair back from her face.

"Nothing," Hanna lied, smiling up at him, "I think we're finally packed for tomorrow."

"Mama," Mila called, reaching her hand out for Hanna. She walked over to her and scooped her up into her arms, holding and squeezing her tight. There was a pretty big possibility that her days as the youngest Rivers were numbered. Oh my god if the baby was a girl… how would her little diva cope?

"Han," Caleb broke her from her thoughts, "She wants to go down," He said, looking at her with concern as Mila squirmed in her arms. "Are you sure nothing's going on?"

She smiled at him tightly, "I'm sure." There was absolutely _nothing_ going on.

* * *

Hanna wasn't sure if it was the altitude or a potential baby that was making her want to vomit. They'd been in Colorado for exactly 2 days and she'd spent most of it either naked with Caleb or wanting to throw up. Maybe this _was_ her body telling her she was pregnant.

Her refusal to take a test was leaving her in a slightly precarious position when it came to actually skiing. Caleb had taken off snowboarding with Toby and they'd enrolled Logan in a ski school that kept him occupied for most of the day, but with Spencer out of action and more than willing to look after Mila in the day, Caleb was fully expecting her to join him on the slopes. She was running out of excuses.

"Mama!" Mila squealed as they played in the snow near the condo they were renting. It was literally ski-in ski-out and if Spencer hadn't pointed out to Hanna that she was late, she'd definitely have been out there with Caleb right now.

"Do you like the snow?" Hanna smiled, watching her baby girl try to get a grip on the white fluffy blanket that was covering the ground. "Can you say snow?" She asked her, propping Mila back on her feet when she fell over.

"Sno," Mila repeated, trying to put some in her mouth.

"Good girl," Hanna praised, following her toddler as she began to walk off down a cleared path on a little adventure. "Careful baby," She warned as she watched Mila stumble a little. "Careful, careful," She repeated, rushing forward to stop her going any further as she got close to the edge of a run.

She was leaning over her and brushing some snow off the front of her snowsuit when she heard the sound of a snowboard or skis cutting into the snow and grinding to halt right next to them. "Seriously good timing," Caleb said as he unstrapped his boots and pulled off his helmet and goggles.

"It's Daddy!" Hanna gasped as Mila squealed in delight.

"Are you feeling any better?" Caleb asked in concern, leaning forward to kiss Hanna on the lips, "I can't tell when you're hiding your face behind sunglasses," He frowned, kissing her again.

"Yeah," Hanna smiled at him, keeping a hand on Mila's shoulder as she tried to wander off again. Caleb grabbed his board and followed them back to their condo, dumping his gear right near the door before disappearing off into their room to get changed. After a few really good hours on the slopes, he was pretty happy to be done for the day.

"Come here," Hanna laughed, unzipping the front of Mila's snow coat and then pulling her out of her overalls and boots.

"Where's Spence?" Caleb asked as he came back into the living area.

Hanna pulled off her own coat after she let Mila run off to go and play. "She went into town and took Nori. Is Toby still out there?"

"Yeah," Caleb agreed, collapsing on the sofa and holding his arm out for Hanna to join him, "He wanted to get in some more runs whilst he can." He frowned at Hanna as she slowly moved and settled into his side, "You're acting weird," He said, "What's going on?" Hanna paused, debating whether she should tell him. She sighed and turned to look at him, her elbow resting on the back of the couch as she reached her hand out to rest on his t-shirt clad chest. "Han?" He prompted, stroking her hand with his thumb. "You can tell me."

She eventually looked up at him, moving her head close to his as her lips formed a thin line and she finally plucked up the courage to tell him, "I think I might be pregnant," She said quietly.

"What?" He stuttered, searching her eyes for confirmation.

"I'm serious," She whispered.

"I'm happy, are you happy?" He rushed out, pulling her tight against him and pressing kisses against the side of her face.

She nodded, laughing for the first time in relief at the words that left his mouth, "I'm happy," She smiled gently at him, fluttering her eyes shut when he leant down and kissed her deeply. "I need to take a test," She whispered once he pulled away, resting her hands on his chest.

"Let me go buy one," He said, but she shook her head and disappeared into their room, coming back out with a long thin cardboard box.

"I already have one," Hanna replied, "I just haven't been brave enough to take it," Her voice trailed off.

He stared at her, unsure as to whether to press her on why she was scared, or encourage her to go and just take the test. Reaching up to cup her cheek, her hooked his arm underneath her legs to pull her onto his lap, "What's wrong?" He asked her quietly, stroking her cheek. She rested her head on his shoulder and looked down, "Do you not want a baby right now?" He asked, kissing her forehead.

"No," Hanna shook her head vehemently, "I do," She said, sighing, "I really do."

Caleb finally got it, "If it's not positive, then it's gonna happen," He reassured her, lifting her chin to place a tender kiss on her lips. Pulling away, he smiled down at her, "Go take the test," He encouraged, squeezing her waist, "You'll feel better once you know."

"Okay," She smiled, climbing off his lap and disappearing into their room.

"Mila," Caleb called, grinning as his baby girl stopped what she was doing and looked over at him. She smiled, running over to him and crashing into his legs, "You were born to be a middle child," He laughed. Their little girl was so placid and loving but she adored her big brother and her face lit up whenever he was showing her something.

"Dada," She said, reaching out to grab his nose as he hoisted her onto his chest, "Sno."

He tickled her and she shrieked with laughter, flashing him her toothy smile, "You are so precious," He whispered, blowing a raspberry on her neck before placing her on the floor as she squirmed to go back to her toys.

Caleb sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the back of the sofa. They didn't have long until they needed to go and pick Logan up from his ski school. "Han?" He called; surely the test was done by now?

"I don't know if I peed enough," She pouted, coming back in and placing the stick on the table as she cuddled back into his side.

"How many times have you done this?" He laughed, holding her close.

"Hey, I take a test like once every two years," She replied, leaning forward to look at the stick.

"Well?" He asked, rubbing her back.

She turned her head over her shoulder and shook her head at him, smiling slightly, "You have seriously good sperm," She laughed, throwing herself at him and hugging him as close as possible.

"I love you," He said in her ear, pulling her back to look straight into her eyes.

"I love you too," She replied, pushing her lips onto his as he cupped her cheeks and kissed her deeply, his mouth slanting over hers as their tongues duelled.

They kissed and kissed until a voice cleared behind them, Spencer standing over them with Nori on her hip. "Do you want me to watch your daughter whilst you two go and get freaky?" She asked sarcastically as she moved round the room to place Nori down on the floor with Mila.

Hanna grabbed the test whilst Spencer's back was turned and shoved it down her pocket. Whilst she was seriously over the moon right now, she didn't want anyone else to know until they were back in Rosewood and had everything confirmed by Dr. Monroe. Caleb pulled Hanna's legs back across his; he just wanted to be close to her right now, "We're good," He replied, "But we do need to go pick up Lo, are you okay if we leave Mimi here?"

"Of course," Spencer agreed, sitting down with the two girls on the floor, "You guys know Nori adores her. I just hope that she likes the new baby too," She worried.

"You know she will," Hanna reassured her, moving to go and pull on her Ugg boots. Caleb stood and followed her, grabbing the jacket that he'd discarded earlier and pulling it on. "Mila," Hanna said, walking over to her as she handed Nori a toy to play with, "Mama and Daddy are going to pick up Lo," She added, kissing the side of her head.

"Can you say bye?" Spencer encouraged, waving her hand.

"Bye," Mila repeated.

Hanna laughed, kissing her again, "Bye baby. We won't be long Spence," She said, taking Caleb's hand as he led her out of their condo into the crisp Colorado air. "Do you think Spencer will watch Lo too?"

"Why?" Caleb asked as they began the walk to the ski school.

"I really want to have sex."

He laughed, pausing on the slope to pull her in for a deep kiss, his hands running to her arse to squeeze her against him as their tongues met. "I love when you're pregnant," He smiled against her lips.

"So is that a yes?"

He just shook his head knowingly, a grin on his face as they carried on walking. Right now, it felt like there was nothing that could stop this year being their best yet. They were certainly starting it right.

* * *

 **I hope this lives up to expectations?! Do you guys want our babes to have another boy or girl?**

 **Funny how Aria was the only sober one right, next chapter's going to fuuuuun.**

 **Please review x**


	20. Mese Dell'amore

**I can't believe this story has reached 300 reviews. Seriously astonishes me - I love you all.**

 **Baby number 3 makes me excited and want to write.**

 **Guest ~ I saw those pictures of Jordan and Caleb. It's vomit-inducing. On the plus side he is really quite unattractive and Hanna looks like a shell of a woman in all the pictures. Honestly Marlene, I liked her when she twirled and spun. Idiot.**

Mese Dell'amore

If November was Hanna's favourite month, she liked to create her own 'month of love' (or the Mese Dell'amore in Italian if she was feeling _really_ romantic) in February that extended into March and included her birthday, as a close second. It had started off when they first got married and it was just the two of them, moving from their Wedding Day to Valentines to his birthday then to hers. Hanna had latched onto the feeling that February and March had had that year and clung onto it ever since. Now with Logan and Mila and a third baby on the way, her month of love felt even more precious and she would fight with all she could to keep it to Rivers only.

They first thing she always looked forward to was their wedding anniversary. Every year they went away and Caleb never failed to make her feel like she was the most special person on the planet. Two years ago they'd been in Myanmar where she was 90 percent sure they'd conceived Mila during a round of steamy jungle sex. Last year had been the rather hot trip to New York where she distinctly remembered being naked up against a window and then this year, they'd decided they wanted to do something different.

They'd both made the conscious decision that they wanted to go away with Logan and Mila, so when Spencer begged to go skiing, it seem like the perfect opportunity to have a family holiday, but also have babysitting on hand for them to have an _actual_ night to themselves on their anniversary. Having just found out that Hanna was pregnant two days earlier - to say it had resulted in some mushy heart clenching, butterfly-inducing whispers over candlelight had been an understatement. Caleb remembered telling himself to hold onto the moment forever, because he knew that as he sat next to his wife and stared into her eyes, he'd never feel like this ever again.

He couldn't put his finger on it, but the first few days after Hanna told him she was pregnant always brought out some sixth sense in him that sent feelings of intense love and a desire to protect her through his body whenever she was near. It also resulted in seriously hot sex, which this time round seemed even more fervent with his wife's zealous first-trimester sex drive being pretty much off the scale.

So when he woke on their last day of vacation to an empty bed, he was a little put out. He wanted their last morning before they had to face reality again to kick off with a little bit of fun, or at the very least wake up her in his arms knowing they didn't have to rush out of bed. Cold sheets ticked neither of those boxes. It was only 8am; the only reason he could think that she'd be out of bed was because of one of their kids.

He grabbed a pair of sweats and tiredly wiped the sleep from his eyes before heading out to find his wife. "Hey," He smiled sleepily, spying her lounging on the sofa with Logan and Mila, all in their pajamas as they watched some morning TV.

"Hi Daddy," Logan mumbled, cuddling into Hanna's side even more.

"Hi," He replied, moving round the couch. He leant down and pressed a kiss against Logan's forehead, before moving his lips to Hanna's.

"What are you doing?" She whispered, smiling when he hovered his mouth over hers and grinned lazily.

"Saying hi," He murmured, kissing her again before pulling away, his hand cupping Mila's cheek as she babbled up at him. "Hi princess," He grinned, leaning down to press a kiss against her rosebud lips. Hanna watched them and smiled, helping Mila stand on the sofa before running a hand through her hair as she reached for Caleb. "You want a drink babe?" He asked Hanna, scooping Mila up into his arms and propping her on his hip as she cuddled into his shoulder.

"Hot lemon would be great," She smiled at him, reaching her hand out to squeeze his before he headed towards the small kitchen.

"Shall we make Mommy a hot lemon?" Caleb stroked Mila's hair and kissed her forehead. Mila nodded, reaching for her sippy cup that was on the side and full of water. Caleb handed it to her as he boiled some water on the stove. "Were you having a pajama party with Mommy and Lo?"

"Ja-ma!" She squealed before thirstily drinking from her sippy.

He smiled and leant against the countertop, holding her on his chest, "That's right, pajama," He agreed, pulling down her pajama top. "Now we're giving Mommy some lemon," He said, grabbing a slice of lemon from the fridge and putting it into a mug, "And hot water," He added, pouring the water in on top, "Because Mommy swears that this stops her feeling sick," He said, carrying the drink back over to Hanna.

"It does," She grinned at him, taking the drink from him as he sat down next to her. She took a sip before leaning forward to put it on the coffee table. "I should have bought a smaller size," She mumbled, pushing the sleeve up on Mila's pajama top. They were the cutest little white pajamas with dancing ballerina's on that she'd spotted in a boutique in town but their sizing, annoyingly, seemed a little off.

Caleb brushed Mila's hair to the side, smiling at her when she looked up at him, "You'll grow into them," He said, blowing a raspberry against her cheek. The little girl giggled and gripped onto his naked upper torso, pushing herself up to hold onto the hair at the base of his neck. "And besides, maybe we can use them for the next one too," He smiled as she settled against his shoulder, content when Hanna wrapped her blanket around her. "Han," Caleb whispered, grabbing her attention as she ran her hand through Logan's hair, making sure he was happy watching the cartoons on the TV.

"Yes," She smiled as he wrapped his arm around her neck and brought her face close. He didn't say anything, just gently captured her lips with his own. She kissed him back, opening her mouth slightly as his lips and tongue slanted over hers tenderly.

"Wow."

Hanna and Caleb broke apart both turning their heads to see Spencer Cavanaugh stood in front of them. "Morning," Hanna smiled at her, "How are you feeling?" She asked, reaching for her drink.

"Like I want to vomit," Spencer replied, slumping down in the armchair as Toby walked in with Eleanor on his hip. "And it's not from the thing that's growing inside of me."

"That thing is our child," Toby argued, cradling Eleanor in his arms as he joined them around the TV.

"Are you having bad morning sickness?" Hanna asked innocently, helping Mila as she decided she wanted to move off Caleb onto her instead.

"Not really," Spencer shrugged nonchalantly.

Toby began to laugh, pressing a kiss to Eleanor's head as she began to babble at him, "Spencer," He shook his head, "You've been in the bathroom all morning."

"So we shouldn't go out for a last breakfast?" Caleb smirked, knowing Spencer had been craving chocolate milk like no tomorrow the entire trip and with them checking out soon, their fridge was currently empty.

"No," Spencer shot up, "We're going out for breakfast," She said before disappearing off back to their room to get changed.

"Okay," Hanna laughed, as Toby rolled his eyes and followed his wife. "I guess we're going out for breakfast."

"Mommy," Logan chirped up, "I want pancakes."

"You do?" She asked him as he sat up, rubbing his jaw with her thumb. He nodded and pushed himself off the sofa, looking up at her pleadingly, "Do you think we need to get dressed first?"

He nodded and smiled at her, grabbing her hand and trying to pull her off the sofa, "Daddy will get cold," He said, pointing at Caleb's naked chest.

"You're right, I will," Caleb agreed, standing up and taking Hanna's empty mug to the kitchen before following them into what had been his and Hanna's bedroom for the week.

"You want number one or number two?" Hanna asked, looking over at Mila and Logan who were lying back on the bed and giggling with each other.

Caleb pulled her against his chest, pressing a delicate kiss against her ear, "Number three," He murmured, his hands running underneath her top to rub her flat stomach.

Hanna pushed him away and shook her head, "Help Lo get dressed," She said, spying their little boy beginning to pull his pajama top off, "Before he freezes to death," She muttered, "Logan!" She warned as he began to jump up and down on the bed.

"Careful Lo," Caleb chastised lightly, reaching out to grab him and throw him over his shoulder. "You don't wanna hurt Mimi, do you?" He asked him, propping him on the ground before reaching for a t-shirt and jumper that Hanna had pulled out, helping him tug it over his head.

Logan shook his head no, "I love Mimi."

Caleb paused and smiled, holding him in front of him as he smiled, "What do you think about having another brother or sister?"

Hanna stopped wrestling some leggings onto Mila to wait for his answer, "Good," Logan said.

"You think it would be good?" Hanna asked, before pulling a turtleneck over Mila's head. "Would you want a brother or a sister?" She tried.

Logan gripped onto Caleb's shoulders as helped him do up his pants, "A brother," He eventually said, moving to sit on the bed, determined to pull on his own sock. "No," He changed his mind as Mila came and sat next to him, happy to lean into his side, "I want a sissy," He said, resting his head on hers and pulling her close, "Like Mimi."

"Lo," Mila said, looking up at him and smiling with the biggest grin on her face. She absolutely adored her older brother.

"I love you Mila," Logan said gently, holding the back of her head with one hand, the other holding tightly onto her waist so that she didn't fall.

Hanna grabbed her phone and quickly took a picture, "Mila can you tell Lo that you love him?" She asked, kneeling down as she snapped away.

"Can you say I love you Lo?" Caleb tried again, stroking Hanna's back.

"Tell Lo you love him," Hanna encouraged.

"Lov Lo!" Mila squealed, burying her head against Logan's chest.

"You do," Hanna gasped, moving forward to kiss both of them. "Logi, can you look after Mimi whilst Mommy and Daddy get ready?"

Logan nodded, hopping down from the bed before helping Mila down and leading her by the hand over to some toys that weren't packed yet. Hanna watched them go and felt Caleb wrap his arms around her, resting on her stomach, "You think they're gonna be okay with another one?" She murmured to him.

"Oh yeah," Caleb agreed, pressing a kiss against her temple, "They love like their Mama."

She smiled up at him before reaching for her phone as he separated to go and get dressed. Opening up Instagram, she cropped the picture of the two of them and quickly wrote a caption before getting ready for a day of travelling.

 _My two bunnies saying they love each other on the last day of vacation ~ this month seems extra special_

* * *

The second thing Hanna looked forward to in February was Valentine's Day.

Although they usually saved up all their romanticism for their wedding anniversary just over a week before, Caleb still typically booked a nice place for them to eat out and Hanna liked to make an effort for him. The sex was always super romantic too.

This year, it was the furthest thing from her mind. In fact, she'd all but forgotten about it with the excitement of their week in Colorado and finding out she was expecting baby number three. It wasn't until she was stood in the entranceway of her childhood home, lying to her mother, that she was finally reminded of the upcoming holiday.

Claiming there was an emergency at the boutique, Hanna had called in last-minute baby-sitting services so that her and Caleb could take a visit to Dr. Monroe at Rosewood Community Hospital to confirm that everything was okay with the pregnancy. It was the only thing racing through her head at the moment; memories of being admitted to hospital when she was still in the first trimester with Mila were clogging up her brain.

It was probably one of the reasons why she was being so secretive, but it wasn't just that. She just didn't want anyone but Caleb to know about the pregnancy; she liked that it was their secret – _just_ their secret – and in the month of love she was currently celebrating, the thought of people prodding and poking and asking how many weeks she was over and over made her want to literally vomit when it was supposed to be all about her and Caleb and reveling in their love.

"Thanks for watching her," Hanna said as she handed Mila to her Mom.

"Well, it means Ted and I can say no on Valentines," Ashley Marin smiled, bouncing her granddaughter in her arms. "Have you and Caleb made plans for tomorrow?"

Hanna shook her head, thinking about the romantic holiday for the first time in almost a year. "I think we just want to stay in," She said, covering her complete mind blank. Realistically though, she couldn't drink alcohol and there was now a huge list of things she couldn't eat. The thought of going out somewhere in Rosewood where they'd probably bump into about ten people they knew seemed pretty horrific.

"So I guess next time I'll be called upon will be Caleb's birthday?" Ashley smiled, "Not that it's a chore of course."

Hanna leant forward to kiss Mila bye, mentally thinking _crap – it's Caleb's birthday in just over a week and I haven't bought him anything_. She was getting the dreaded baby brain. "Yeah," Hanna smiled at her, "I guess it is."

"Mama," Mila called, reaching her arms out for Hanna.

"Mama's gotta go sort stuff out," She said elusively, stroking Mila's back – great, she was lying to her daughter now too. "I'm gonna go before she starts bawling," Hanna added, rubbing Mila's cheek before quickly disappearing into her Audi and speeding off towards Rosewood Community Hospital. She'd been sat down for all of five minutes when Caleb wandered into the waiting room, spotting her in the corner and making his way over.

"Hey," He greeted her, pecking her on the lips before taking a seat next to her.

"We're staying in for Valentines right?" She asked him straight away.

He furrowed his brow, stroking her thigh with his hand, "Yeah, I guess," He agreed, "I'll just cancel the reservation I made."

Before Hanna could respond, a nurse called them through into an examination room, "Dr. Monroe will be here in just a minute," She said, "If you get changed into the gown honey, she'll be doing an internal ultrasound once you're ready."

"Okay," Hanna mumbled as the nurse disappeared. She changed into the gown before sitting up on the bed with Caleb's help. "Where did you make reservations?" She asked him, her hand resting on the back of his neck as he leant on the side of the bed.

"It doesn't matter," He said, stroking her hair back from her face. He could tell she was nervous.

"Maybe we should go out," She said, looking up at him with her big eyes.

"Yeah?" He asked tenderly, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss against her lips. He had managed to score reservations to a pretty good restaurant in Philly; he really didn't want to cancel.

"So that's how this baby got in there!" Dr. Monroe interrupted them, walking over to give Caleb and Hanna a hug. "Who'd have thought four and a half years ago, that we'd be here with number 3?"

"This one's a bit of a surprise," Hanna smiled tightly, feeling slightly more comfortable when Caleb placed his hand on the small of her back.

Lena laughed, "I'm pretty sure you said that the first time." She watched as Caleb pressed a kiss against her very tense patient's forehead, "And the second. Are you nervous, sweetheart?" She asked her gently.

"Yeah," Hanna nodded, fiddling with her hands, "I guess after what happened with Mimi…" She trailed off.

Lena smiled at her and encouraged her to lie back, "Luckily, your obstetrician has been with you through every pregnancy and I'm pretty sure at the end of each one, has given you a healthy baby. Legs honey, you know the drill."

Hanna cracked a smile, reaching for Caleb's hand as he pulled up a chair and sat down next to her. He let her squeeze it with both her hands as he wrapped his other around the back of her head, stroking her cheek gently with his thumb, "They are definitely healthy," Caleb remarked, raising his eyebrows.

Hanna gasped and gripped Caleb's hand as Lena pushed the plastic wand in and pressed a few buttons on the machine, "Okay, here we go," She smiled, turning the screen to face them before a thumping sound filled the room.

"Caleb," Hanna whispered, her eyes completely focused on the screen as they both stared at the black and white picture.

"Here is your baby," She pointed out on the screen, "And we're looking very healthy," Lena commented, smiling at Hanna and Caleb. "Hanna, when do you think the last date of your period was?"

Hanna turned her head to look at Caleb, "Ermmm," She looked at him for help, "I guess January didn't really count, so probably two weeks before Christmas?"

Caleb smiled at her wryly, "You've gone that long without knowing you were pregnant?" He laughed.

"It matches where I'd say you were. You're just over eight weeks pregnant." Lena agreed, "This is a Christmas baby," She grinned, "I'm going to put your due date as 17 September."

"Works for us," Caleb smirked, "I don't think I could deal with another November date," He said, leaning down to give Hanna a kiss.

Lena finished up the examination, pressing print on some pictures for them before excusing herself to let Hanna get dressed again. When she came back in, she had the prints in hand, passing them to Hanna who was sat on Caleb's lap with her arm around his neck. "I know it can be difficult with to get time off, but I'd like to see you again in three weeks," She said, "Your placenta and the baby are looking nice and healthy right now, but I just want to make sure we're keeping an eye on it after how it moved last time."

"So, we're still good to…" Caleb didn't want to finish the sentence.

Lena grinned at him, "Still okay to be having sex," She confirmed, "Just treat this pregnancy like your first one. You're perfectly healthy, the baby's perfectly healthy; there's nothing that you should be doing differently."

"Okay," Hanna nodded, feeling more confident.

"You're doing great," Lena winked at her as she stood. "Now, I'll see you both in three weeks," She said, giving Hanna a hug, "And congratulations."

"Thanks," Caleb hugged her before taking Hanna's hand and leading her down the hallway to book their next appointment with a huge grin on his face. "I'm so happy, Han," He whispered in her ear, pulling her into his side as they headed out to the car park.

They stopped when they got to her car, Caleb opening her door and helping her climb up into the Audi. She turned and sat sideways in her seat, her arms wrapping around his neck and as he moved between her legs, "We're having another baby," She whispered against his mouth, before lifting her chin and kissing him gently. His hands ran to her thighs, gripping them as he ran his tongue along her lips, smiling into the kiss as their tongues slowly met. She opened her eyes for a second, pulling away in shock as she spied Spencer and Toby walking towards the hospital entrance, "Fuck," She whispered, pulling Caleb down on top of her to hide them.

"What is it?" He mumbled, kissing her tenderly before standing back up.

"I just saw Spencer walking towards the hospital."

"And?" Caleb asked, pressing his lips against her forehead, "We can tell them now that you've been checked out."

"I don't want to."

Caleb paused and looked at her, slightly confused, "You don't want to tell anyone?"

"No," She shook her head, "I don't want anyone to know."

"Why?" He asked her gently, running his hands through her hair. "You heard what Lena said, everything's great."

Hanna still shook her head, her fingers linking at the back of Caleb's neck, "I just want this to be our secret."

He stroked her cheek, before nodding finally, "Okay," He agreed, "Okay, it can be our secret."

"I love you," She whispered, giving him one final kiss. "Now you need to go pick Lo up from preschool," She told him, reaching for her phone which she'd dumped in the centre console, "And I need to go get Mila from my Mom's. The crisis at my shop is clearly now over."

Caleb shook his head at her, "Is that what you told her?"

Hanna looked up from her phone and grinned at him, "Yep."

"Okay," He smiled, reaching his hand out to stroke her stomach, "I'll see you at home. Love you."

"Wait," Hanna reached out for him, stopping him from going as she looked down at her phone, "Aria's invited us round for dinner."

"You wanna go?" He asked her, toying with her fingers. "It saves us ordering in."

"If she's doing her pesto pasta then we are there," Hanna agreed, shooting off a reply with one hand.

"Good to know the craving's have started," He mumbled before pressing a final kiss against her lips and leaving her to go to his own car.

"Love you," He heard her call. He turned and caught her smile over his shoulder. He didn't think this month could get any better.

* * *

"Do you want a drink, Han?" Aria asked as they chatted in the kitchen.

"Oh no," Hanna smiled, holding onto her glass of water, "I'm good."

"Are you feeling okay?" Aria looked at her funny, "You never turn down a drink."

Hanna gritted her teeth, thinking of an excuse, "Yeah," She agreed, running a hand through her hair, "Yeah I know, but Colorado was kind of heavy and I'm trying to do like, a dry February."

Aria shrugged her shoulders, stirring the pasta on the stove, "Okay," She said agreeably as Mila toddled over to Hanna, holding her dolly up for her.

"Thank you," Hanna grinned at her, "Are you giving Mommy your baby?"

"Baba!"

"It is your baby," She agreed, lifting Mila up and propping her on the countertop, keeping a hand on her so that she didn't fall.

"She's so precious," Aria said, both of them watching as Mila reached for her dolly and cradled it against her neck. The doorbell rang and Ezra disappeared off to go and let whomever it was in.

"Lo!" Mila called, turning her head to find her brother.

"You wanna go see Lo?" Hanna asked, propping Mila on the floor when she nodded. The little girl began to wander off but stopped and turned back to Hanna, "Oh, you want Mommy to come with you," She smiled, holding her hand out for Mila to take before letting her lead her over to Logan and Caleb.

"Lo," Mila called, grinning when Logan leant to hug her.

"If my kids aren't like that I will be so annoyed," Spencer moaned as she walked in with Toby, Emily and Alison following her.

"Was she this moody on holiday?" Emily asked, rolling her eyes.

"Yep," Caleb agreed, squeezing Hanna's shoulder with his hand.

"Hi Nori," Hanna cooed, stealing the baby from Spencer's arms. "You're such a happy baby, yes you are," She smiled, bouncing her as she squealed at Hanna. "You got your happiness from your Daddy."

"My turn," Aria demanded, coming over to them and holding her arms out for Eleanor. As Ezra made sure everyone had a drink and then served up dinner, Aria encouraged everyone to the dining table before they tucked in to Aria's homemade pesto pasta. It was a little crazy, but Hanna had been craving pasta ever since Aria had mentioned it earlier and she really couldn't have cared less when Mila decided she wanted to feed herself by hand.

As Caleb tried to clean her up and the conversation continued around the table, Aria cleared her throat for everyone's attention, "So, Ezra and I have some news," She began, smiling at everyone.

"Baba," Mila called, interrupting and making everyone laugh.

"Shh," Caleb whispered and smiled, holding her close on his lap.

"No," Ezra raised his eyebrows, "She's actually kind of spot on."

"We're pregnant," Aria confirmed, standing up to accept hugs as all the girls shrieked and rushed over to her.

"How many weeks?" Emily asked excitedly as they all sat back down.

"14," She grinned.

Hanna gasped, "That's why you were sober on New Years!"

"You know I really didn't realise how much I drank until I've had to give it up," Aria said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier," She began, "I just wanted to make sure everything was safe."

"This is turning very girly very fast," Ezra remarked, moving to stand up.

"Wait," Spencer called. "I have some news."

Hanna sniggered, running her hand through Logan's hair as he looked at Spencer in shock. "What?" Aria asked concerned.

"I'm pregnant."

"Already?" Alison remarked, "Nice work."

"I know," Spencer rolled her eyes, "For some reason my birth control was ineffective."

"And again," Ezra tried, "Really verging into girl-only territory."

"Agreed," Caleb said, pushing his chair out.

"Wait!" Emily stopped them.

Hanna furrowed her brow, "Emily!" She shrieked, "You too? How does that even work?"

"Please Hanna," Alison muttered, "She's not pregnant."

"Well?" Spencer said, looking at Emily pointedly.

"I just want to make sure no one else around this table has any big _delayed_ announcements they want to make? Emphasis on the word delayed." She shot Aria and Emily a dirty look.

"Are you seriously bitter because I didn't tell you earlier?" Spencer remarked.

"We literally got it confirmed today," Toby smiled, "Only Hanna and Caleb knew."

"What? You knew and we didn't?" Aria said.

"We were on a skiing holiday and she was refusing to ski," Caleb shrugged like it was no big deal, standing up and propping Mila on his hip, "I'm gonna go clean her up," He muttered, disappearing down the hallway to go and sort his pesto-covered daughter out. He really didn't want to be around the girls when they were asking 40 questions. If Hanna didn't want to tell them she was pregnant, then she'd have to deal with the mess that came with it.

"No," Mila whined, sticking her hand in her mouth.

"I gotta get this pesto off or you'll stay green forever baby," He said, pulling her hand away to wipe her mouth.

"Hey," Hanna smiled, pulling open the doorway.

Caleb grinned and shook his head up at her as she squeezed into the bathroom and shut the door. "Get accused of being pregnant yet?"

"Not yet," She murmured, running her hand through his hair as he finished off cleaning Mila up.

He paused and stood, looking at her slightly concerned, "Why don't you wanna tell everyone?" He asked her gently, stroking her cheek.

She looked away before he encouraged her eyes back to his, "It's our baby," She muttered, letting her fingers toy with his, "I just don't want to share it yet."

"Em is gonna be pissed when she finds out," He raised his eyebrows at her, but pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her as he felt Mila stumble around at their feet.

"I don't care," Hanna mumbled, "We'll tell them in March. After my birthday."

"March?" Caleb looked at her confused, "Why March?"

"February's _our_ special month," She explained to him, "I want to keep it like that."

"Babe," He began, "November's our special month."

"Well," She murmured, pressing the lightest kiss against his mouth before gazing at him, "This is our second special month – Rivers only and it's alllll about love."

"Is that so?" He whispered, kissing her again as their eyes fluttered shut, noses bumping as they held onto each other and pushed their lips against one another's tenderly.

"Uh huh," She managed to get out before he slanted his mouth over hers, "From our anniversary to my birthday…"

"That's not just February," He smirked at her, "Your birthday's in March."

"Let me finish," She shook her head at him, cupping his cheeks as he shut up and looked at her imploringly, "It's all about me and you and really good sex," She grinned at him.

"Sec!" Mila squealed, bringing their attention back to her.

"Oh my god," Hanna gasped, her hand coming to her mouth as she began to laugh. Their precocious toddler had decided to pull the entire roll of toilet paper off and was currently swimming in white tissue.

"Mila," Caleb laughed too, scooping her up and holding her between them. "What are you doing? The paper's not a toy, bug."

"Uh oh," Hanna said, kneeling down to clear it up.

"Uh oh," Mila repeated, squirming to help her as they scooped it all in the bin.

"Good job," Hanna praised, before they headed back out to the dining table.

"You look sickeningly happy," Spencer remarked as Hanna sat back down. "Got something you want to share?"

"Nope," Hanna smiled, "Aria, your toilet paper count is down by one."

"Aww," Aria grinned, "Did she pull it all off?"

"Yep," Caleb agreed, handing Mila her dolly before sitting back down with her on his lap.

"You know, it would be cute if we were all pregnant at the same time," Aria said as Ezra finally stood and disappeared into the kitchen as the conversation turned rather feminine again.

"Super cute," Caleb remarked sarcastically, standing to join him.

"Han?" Alison looked at her, an eyebrow raised as she watched her.

"Yeah, it would," She agreed, wanting to shoot Caleb a death stare, but refraining in front of her friends.

"Maybe you are," Emily smiled, "You just don't know it yet."

"We have a lot of sex," Hanna said casually as Logan pushed himself down to follow Caleb.

"And that is my cue," Toby commented, following the little boy.

"So you're not?" Aria asked.

"Not what?" Hanna replied, playing completely dumb.

"I give up," Spencer shook her head in despair. "Aria, tell me you have good dessert?"

Hanna sat back with a satisfied look on her face. The month of love was here and it was here to stay. Only Rivers allowed.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this? Nobody seems to be super fussed either way what she has so we'll just see how things pan out. When it gets to Feb, I'll revisit Valentines (seems apt) but next chap may be a sexy little part 2 for Caleb's birthday.**

 **Happy New Year my lovelies. Thanks for making my year great. I forever will appreciate every single review I've received this year. Please review for the last time in 2015 x**


	21. The Bump

**Guest ~ your wish is my command. This has actually been in my docs for about a week, but I felt you guys would be pissed if I updated this and not Restraints haha.**

 **Honestly, all your reviews are amazing. The last chapter was my most reviewed yet for this story. I'm so happy 20 chapters in this is still how you guys see future Haleb too. To show my appreciation, this is super long and I decided not to split it. All PMs/reviews with requests are being noted too.**

 **One of you guys mentioned that you were trying to avoid spoilers, so I'll just try to make it obvious when I'm about to go on a spoiler rant if that works for non-spoiler readers? :)**

 **Like now... I'm sorry I need to rant about this. *SPOILER*** Wtf is Marlene playing at. As I said in Restraints, where I see the current storyline of 6B is in a complete DESTRUCTION of the core friendship that the show is based around. I don't care whatever couples end up being endgame if the journey to that completely ruins what is so special about them in the first place. I hate to say it but it will also hugely taint my opinion on Spencer as a character. She was my second favourite girl and she's really fun to write, but if her boundary issues come to the forefront in 6B expect to see far less of her in any of my stories -_- At least Tyler and Ashley stan Haleb... I DO NOT need Troian Bellisario talking about how they're two consenting adults. /end rant. ***SPOILER***

 **Enjoy I guess...**

The Bump

"Do you have to go to work?" Hanna asked on a chilly February morning as she sat up in bed, watching Caleb riffle through his drawers to find something to wear. "It's your birthday," She argued as he dropped the clothes on the bed.

"Unfortunately yes," He said, grabbing a towel.

"I'll make it worth your while," She murmured, letting the covers on the bed fall away from her to reveal her naked chest.

He bit his lip, moving over to the bed, "You've already made this the best start to my day," He reassured her, his mind running back to why she was naked in the first place.

"Let me make it even better," She purred, cupping his cheeks and pulling his mouth onto hers.

His hand found the side of her waist and gently squeezed, forcing himself to pull away before he gave in and fell back into bed with her. "You know I can't," He insisted.

Hanna sighed in resignation, but gave in and let him go, almost drooling over his back as he headed into their en suite. Whilst she wanted nothing more than for Caleb to have the best birthday, pulling him back to bed was also kind of selfish – her sex drive was going through the roof and despite the fact that she'd woken him up by climbing on top of him and having her wicked way, she wanted him again and again _and again_. And then there was also the small problem of her ever-increasing anxiety whenever he was away from her.

Her gaze automatically fell to the baby monitor on the bedside table, smiling as the picture showed Mila beginning to wake up for the day. Pushing herself out of bed, she pulled on a tank top and sleep shorts before heading down to the pink nursery. She greeted her sleepily toddler, happily scooping her up into her arms and holding her close when she reached for her. "Do you think Lo's awake?" She asked quietly, peering in his room to catch a glimpse of him still fast asleep in his bed before heading back to bed and burying them under the covers.

"It's Daddy's birthday," She whispered excitedly, snuggling Mila as she clung onto her. Her little girl was so loving and her favourite thing to do was cuddle in bed when she'd just woken up. "Do you think we can convince him to stay home? Mama really doesn't want him to go."

"Dada," Mila mumbled tiredly, grinning up at Hanna as she began to climb onto her chest.

"Are you excited to give him your present?" She smiled at her, weaving her fingers through her precious baby curls and kissing her face.

Caleb grinned and moved over to the pair of them as he emerged with a towel around his waist. "This is my present right here," He said, leaning down to kiss Mila and tickle her belly before getting ready for the day.

"Can you say Happy Birthday to Daddy?" Hanna encouraged her as Mila giggled away, "Say Happy Birthday," She said, laughing with her baby girl as she fell off her chest onto the bed, her tiny body getting lost in all the covers. "Say it," She teased her, sitting up and pretending to eat her toes as she shrieked with laughter.

"Mama no!" She squealed, pulling her feet away before unsteadily standing up and moving into Hanna's arms and burying her head against her shoulder.

"Give Mama a kiss," Hanna whispered with a smile on her face before pouting her lips as Mila lifted her head to give her a kiss.

"Hey, Daddy wants one too," Caleb grinned, coming over to them fully dressed. Mila looked up at him and shook her head no, leaning against Hanna and holding onto her shoulders. Hanna fought back a smile – it was one of Mila's favourite games to play with Caleb. He'd ask her for a kiss and she'd shake her head no till he picked her up and tickled her until she gave in. "No?" He pouted, squatting down to get to her eye line.

"You're not giving Daddy a birthday kiss?" Hanna asked, only for Mila to shake her head again with a huge smile on her face.

Caleb reached out and grabbed her waist, hoisting her into his arms and attacking her belly with his fingers as she shrieked with laughter. Hanna watched them and felt her heart almost burst; her little girl had complete bed hair and couldn't look more adorable as she finally gave in and pouted her lips to kiss her Daddy. "Okay, I gotta go," He eventually said, placing Mila back on the bed.

Hanna pouted up at him as he leant down to give her a kiss, his hand naturally going to her stomach. He couldn't stop touching her belly, knowing another life they'd created was right underneath his hand. To add to that, when he'd been holding her on top of him an hour ago, he'd realised for the first time that she had a bump. "Do you have to?" She asked, "You haven't even had breakfast or seen Lo."

He kissed her again before pulling away, "You know we've got a big meeting with the guys from LA."

"Caleb," She looked at him, deciding to try a different method, "It's your birthday."

"I know," He raised his hands defensively, "What do you want me to do about it?"

"I really don't want you to go to work today."

"Babe, I have to work." He argued, "I can't just not go in."

"Yes you can," Hanna pleaded, feeling her emotions start to run. Her stupid hormones were giving her a heightened sense of anxiety at the moment when he was away from her. She'd kind of had it when she was pregnant before, but not to the extent where she was starting to feel vulnerable and apprehensive when she wasn't in his physical presence. "Please," She begged, reaching her hand out for him, "I don't want you to go."

"Why?" He asked her, stroking her cheek as her eyes welled with unshed tears. "Is something wrong?"

She took a deep breath, trying to control herself. She didn't know how to articulate what she was feeling. "No." She shook her head and mumbled quietly, "I just want you here." She began, "Don't you want to be here too?"

"Han, come on," He said, starting to get annoyed, "Don't turn this around on me."

"Dada," Mila called, reaching her hands up for him.

"See, she wants you."

"I gotta go bug," He whispered, ignoring his wife and pressing a kiss against his daughter's forehead.

"Caleb," Hanna frowned, moving out of bed. "Don't just walk away from this," She yelled.

She watched as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "I'm not doing this right now."

"No," She said adamantly, "I don't want you to go," She argued as a tear finally escaped and began to roll down her cheek.

He ignored her words, pressing a gentle kiss against her lips and wiping her dewy cheek, "I'll call you when I'm leaving," He said, "Figure out a way to hide that bump whilst I'm gone."

"Caleb," She pleaded, but he just walked out their bedroom. She heard the front door slam shut, her eyes blinking tightly to fight the tears before she looked back at her little girl who was looking equally as put out on their bed. "Daddy's making us sad, I know," She whispered, stroking her hair before moving over to the large floor length mirror. "And he's wrong," She said, pulling up her top, "We don't have a bump."

"Dada," Mila called, watching Hanna as she turned to the side and stroked her stomach.

Hanna sighed, wiping her eyes, "I know, Daddy's always right," She conceded, staring at the small curvature in her stomach. He was always right.

* * *

"Hanna!"

Hanna lifted her head up from her phone and smiled at Spencer and Aria as they approached her outside Lucky Leon's Cupcakes. She was picking up Caleb's birthday cake, but had suddenly felt a bit breathless and taken a seat outside whilst the staff grabbed it from the back cooler. "Hey," She greeted them, tugging her jacket across her stomach and feeling completely miserable. Caleb hadn't been that responsive all day and the thought of them arguing on his birthday was making her feel completely depressed.

"Are you picking up a cake for Caleb?" Spencer asked as she took in her friend.

"Yeah, they're just getting it ready," Hanna smiled tightly, rocking the stroller lightly as she heard Mila stir from her nap, "What are you guys up to?" She asked, wanting to change the subject.

"We've just been to prenatal yoga," Aria gushed, "Honestly it's amazing," She said, pulling out one of the chairs and sitting down.

"That's nice," She said nonchalantly, pulling her sunglasses off her face and peering into the stroller as Mila began to whimper.

"Do you wanna grab a coffee?" Spencer asked as she watched Hanna pull the toddler into her arms, "I'm so craving their carrot cake."

"Sure," Hanna said agreeably, cradling Mila against her shoulder, "But can you make mine a decaf?"

"Since when do you drink decaf coffee?"

"Since my intake is way too high and I'm trying to cut down," Hanna snarked back at Spencer before she disappeared inside.

"She's so precious," Aria smiled, reaching out to wave at Mila as the toddler rubbed her eyes tiredly before looking around.

Hanna stroked her hair and cuddled her on her lap, "You only see the good bits. When she's screaming in the middle of the night, she's not precious."

"I can't wait." Aria grinned, rubbing her small bump. "I feel like this is going so fast, I want it to slow down so I can enjoy it."

Hanna quirked her brow, "Aren't you like 4 months?"

"My first trimester's over," She pouted as Spencer came back out with drinks and cake.

"I told them to put Caleb's cake back in the fridge until we'd finished," She said to Hanna before taking a seat.

"Thanks," Hanna smiled at her.

"So is he having a good birthday?" Spencer asked, grabbing her fork to devour her slice of cake.

Hanna shrugged, "I haven't really heard from him."

"What?" Aria asked, "Come on Han, you saw him this morning."

"Yeah and we had a fight because I asked him not to go to work."

"What did he say?" Spencer asked quietly, taking in the sight of her very downbeat best friend.

"That he had to," She replied, "And he did, I'm just being stupid."

"No you're not," Aria comforted her, "I'd want Ezra to spend his birthday with me too."

"I am," Hanna sighed, taking a shaky breath as she felt herself start to get emotional again. "I just feel really anxious at the moment when he's not around. I don't know what it is," She lied. It was the small fact that she was 10 weeks pregnant.

"Do you think it's your PTSD?" Spencer asked concerned. She hadn't seen Hanna this shaken up in a long time… probably since she was pregnant with Mila.

Hanna shook her head and reached for her coffee. "No," She said, "It'll be fine, I'm just overreacting," She muttered, stroking Mila's hair as she lay contently against her chest. "I should go." She said, standing and putting the toddler back in her stroller, "Can you just watch her whilst I go and grab the cake?" She asked, but didn't give them a chance to respond before she headed inside.

Mila began to cry as they waited for Hanna to come back and despite Spencer trying to quieten her, she didn't stop until Hanna came back out and found her binky and tucked her blanket in around her. "It'll be okay, Han," Aria said encouragingly as Hanna put her sunglasses back on and lifted her the brakes off the stroller.

"Yeah," Hanna replied, although her mind was running to a million different places.

"Tell Caleb we said Happy Birthday," Spencer said, standing up to give her a hug.

"I'll see you guys later," She muttered before leaving them to it and heading off towards Logan's preschool. Spencer and Aria both turned to look at each other, thinking exactly the same thing. Something was seriously up.

* * *

"Is Caleb en route?" Ashley Marin asked as she prepared food in Hanna's kitchen later that evening. Her daughter had been in a funk ever since her and Ted had arrived for Caleb's birthday dinner and it probably had to do with the fact that the birthday boy was nowhere in sight.

"Yeah," Hanna finally smiled, looking up from her phone.

"Is he okay with it only being us?"

Hanna nodded, "We talked about it," She said, "We want to keep things really tight at the moment."

Ashley stopped chopping and put down the knife, "Do you want it to just be you guys?"

"No," Hanna reassured her, her brow furrowing, "Caleb literally sees you as like a second Mom," She smiled at her, "He wants you here."

Ashley grinned, not really knowing what to say, "So you didn't want to do something with everyone else too? I know Emily was talking about his birthday." She asked again.

Logan came over and handed Hanna a toy before racing back over to where he was playing with Ted and Mila. "No," Hanna sighed, smiling over her shoulder at her kids, "Everyone's super busy now that Spencer and Aria have announced they're pregnant and Caleb gets really grouchy if someone else hogs Lo or Mimi from him."

Ashley smiled and let the conversation switch up, "Are those new jeans you're wearing?" She asked. It was a slightly loaded question – she'd recognised them as soon as she walked in. Although her daughter may not think it, she _wasn't_ dumb.

Hanna paused and debated whether to lie or not, "No," She said, "I've had them a while," She added truthfully. She'd been so annoyed this morning when her regular jeans hadn't wanted to do up, especially after realising she actually had a small bump and would have to alter her wardrobe to hide it. Luckily she had a pair of normal low-rise jeans that were her go-to pants whilst she was pregnant with Mila that sat just below her bump quite comfortably. She was _not_ prepared to wear maternity clothes at 10 freaking weeks.

"They're cute," Ashley said, reaching for the salt to season the salsa Hanna had asked her to make.

Before Hanna could respond, she heard a car door slam shut outside and then the sound of the front door opening. "Lo, Mimi," She called, "Daddy's home," She said to them excitedly as they rushed over to her. "Remember what we need to say to him?" She whispered, "Happy Birthday," She added before letting them race across their wood flooring to Caleb.

"Daddy!" Logan shrieked, slamming into his open arms, Mila following close behind. "Happy Birfday!"

"Thank you," Caleb grinned, pressing a kiss against his forehead before scooping Mila up into his arms and leading Logan by the hand back to the kitchen, the little boy so eager to show him the sign they'd made him. More rounds of 'Happy Birthday' and warm embraces by Ashley and Ted greeted him before he pulled Logan and Mila close to shower them with affection and thank them for the painted banner.

Eventually he let them go and turned to his wife, itching to get his hands on after the way he'd left her this morning, "I'm sorry," He whispered, pulling her into his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head.

"No I'm sorry," She began to cry as he ran his hand through her hair. She was grateful when he took her off to the playroom down the hallway away from the prying eyes of her mother. "I don't know why I'm crying," She muttered, wiping at her eyes and trying not to smudge her makeup.

"Because you're upset," He said simply.

"I don't want to argue," She whispered, stepping back to look up at him.

"Me either," He agreed, cupping her cheeks, "You gotta tell me why you don't want me to go otherwise I don't get it," He explained as she nodded at him.

"I just feel really anxious when you're not here," She said quietly, placing her hands over his and rubbing her thumbs over the back of his hands.

"How?" He asked concerned, "Do you feel sick?"

"No," She shook her head, "Sometimes my chest just feels really tight and I get breathless and then I get more anxious because of my body and it's just a cycle."

"You gotta tell me this babe," He whispered, pulling her head to rest on his shoulder. "If we mention it to Dr. Monroe at our next appointment, she might know what to do to make you feel better about me being away," He suggested.

She nodded, holding onto him for another second before letting him lead her back to the kitchen. She knew he was right. "I love you," She said as he moved to the island and leant against it.

"I love you too," He murmured, pulling her close and pressing a kiss against her forehead. "Sorry I couldn't get away earlier."

Giving him a gentle kiss, she ran her hands up and down his arms that circled her back, smiling up at him and feeling infinitely grateful that he was now home and they were back on track. "It's okay, but I missed you," She murmured up at him as Ashley placed a finished bowl of salsa in front of them.

Caleb smiled at Hanna and patted her butt, capturing her lips with his own again before separating to head towards the fridge, "No," She stopped him, grabbing his hand and forcing him to sit on a bar stool, "You're not allowed to do anything."

"Babe, I'm just grabbing a drink," He laughed, but placated her and sat down anyway.

"What do you want?" She asked him, heading over to the fridge herself. "Beer?"

"Yeah," He agreed, reaching forward to grab a chip as Hanna brought his drink over. "I thought we were ordering in?" He asked confused, looking at the chopping board and knife that Ashley had been using and the bowl of salsa in front of him.

"We are," Ashley replied, "For some reason Hanna wanted me to make my salsa."

"You know I'm obsessed with it at the moment," She tilted her head at Caleb, giving him a knowing look.

He bit his lip and held back a laugh – how the hell she planned on keeping the baby a secret when she had a bump and was craving any form of tomato like no tomorrow was beyond him. "Right," He placated her, opening his legs for her to come and stand in between. She rested her back against his chest and munched on a smothered potato chip as his hands ran to her sides, ghosting over her belly. She'd deliberately worn a black high-neck top and sleeveless longline jacket to cover any bump that might have been visible, but his hands were not helping the matter.

He kissed her ear and she turned her head and looked up at him with a smile on her face, both completely oblivious to the way Ashley was looking at them knowingly. "I have a freakin' bump," Hanna whispered in Caleb's ear, watching as his face broke out into a huge grin.

"Yeah you do," He said quietly, nodding at her with an obvious look on his face, laughing as his palm splayed over her stomach. She linked her fingers with his and smiled as she leant up to kiss him again. God, all she wanted to do was be touching him and kissing him all the frigging time.

"Daddy," Logan interrupted them, tugging on Caleb's knee, "You need to do the presents!" He exclaimed.

"You're right bubba," Hanna smiled at him, "We do," She said, separating from Caleb and heading over towards their coffee table to make sure everything was on there. Grabbing her glass of water, she joined Caleb on the sofa as Ashley and Ted sat down opposite them. "You think we should tell them?" She whispered in Caleb's ear.

"Do you want to?" He asked her with a quirked brow.

She shook her head slowly, draping her arms around his shoulders. "No."

He squeezed her thigh, trying to soothe whatever worry was clouding her pretty face, "Then we won't."

"I'm convinced my Mom knows."

"Then she can ask us and we'll tell her."

Hanna took a shaky breath; for some reason she was feeling nervous all of a sudden, "Some of these we need to save for later," She said, looking at two presents that would definitely give the baby game away.

"Honey, are you pregnant?" Ashley asked, straight to the point as she watched Hanna freeze.

"No."

"Yes."

Mila squealed, looking up from where she was playing with Logan as Caleb and Hanna both spoke at the same time before laughing together, "One at a time," Logan repeated the words his Mommy and Daddy said to him and Mila on a daily basis.

"Yeah," Hanna finally agreed, "I guess we are."

Ashley almost squealed, standing up and rushing over to embrace them both as Ted followed, "Congratulations," He said, patting Caleb on the back, "We're so happy for you."

"Thanks," Hanna sighed, sitting back down and pulling Mila onto her lap as she came over to see what all the fuss was about, "It was kind of a surprise."

"But we're super happy," Caleb added.

"I so knew it. Hanna, you lived in those pants when you were pregnant with my granddaughter. Have you got a bump?" Ashley asked excitedly, "I can't believe we're getting another grandbaby."

Hanna handed Mila to Caleb and stood back up again, pulling her jacket off and laughing, "Yeah," She finally smiled, pulling her top up, "We have a bump," She said gently, turning to the side and stroking her belly, "I think I'm pretty big for 10 weeks but I read online that you show earlier with each pregnancy."

"This morning you were saying you didn't even have one," Caleb said, running his hand through his hair as Mila sat contently on his lap and played with one of her toys.

"Yeah, well," Hanna huffed as she pulled her top back down and sat, "I was in denial."

"Does everyone know?" Ted asked, sipping on his beer as Ashley relaxed into his side. He could tell she was on top of the world right now.

"Nope." Caleb said. For whatever reason it was that Hanna didn't want to tell people, for her happiness and anxiety levels, he was happy to keep it to just the four of them.

"We don't want to tell anyone yet," Hanna elaborated, "I get that the others are pregnant too and they should probably know, but I just want it to be us at the moment. The thought of everyone knowing makes me feel really uneasy," She explained, her brow furrowing as Caleb gently rubbed her back to calm her down.

"We can keep a secret," Ted smiled.

"I won't tell anyone," Ashley agreed, reaching for her wine. "This is so exciting."

Caleb smiled, reaching up to stroke Hanna's hair back from the side of her face, "It's a pretty good birthday present."

"Pwen-en!" Mila squealed, throwing her toy down.

"Presents?" Hanna gasped and reached her hand out to tickle her belly, "Shall we give Daddy his presents?"

Mila nodded, "Yes!"

"Lo, can you choose one to give to Daddy?" Hanna suggested, watching their three-year-old select the present he'd helped wrap.

"This one," He said, jumping excitedly at Caleb's feet as he watched him unwrap it.

"Who's this from?" Caleb asked, slowly unwrapping the paper. He really wasn't materialistic, so it amazed him when Hanna managed to come up with presents he actually liked each year.

"Lo and Mimi," Hanna smiled, "It was all his idea," She added, catching Logan's face out of the corner of her eye as he waited in anticipation for Caleb to fully unwrap it.

"Wow," Caleb said, pulling out a new case for his phone.

"I got my fingers and painted it," Logan explained, climbing up onto the sofa to squidge himself in between Hanna and Caleb. "And Mimi painted it too."

"It was a messy afternoon," Hanna said wryly, but smiled as Logan's face lit up when Caleb pulled his phone out and put the new case on. "Tell Daddy what you said to Mommy about getting him a present."

"Daddy likes phones," Logan said shyly, burying his head against Caleb's arm.

"And you said Mommy has a case but Daddy doesn't," She added, kissing his hair whilst Caleb helped Mila down off his lap as she spied something she wanted.

Logan nodded and shuffled over to take Mila's place, wrapping his arms around Caleb's neck and giving him a tight hug. "Thank you bubba, I love it," He said, giving Logan his phone when he reached for it.

"Dis is a fishy," Logan said, pointing at an orange-y area of paint.

"I can see that," Caleb agreed with him, kissing him on the forehead, although he really had no idea what the painting was a picture of. Just the fact that Logan had wanted to paint it for him and let Mila help made it special.

"Guys, your youngest wants to get in on the fun," Ted remarked as Mila pulled a present down and started to rip it open.

"Mila!" Hanna scolded, "That's for Daddy," She said, "Come give it to Daddy instead." Mila looked down at the half-opened present and decided to follow Hanna's instructions and give it to Caleb.

"This one's from us," Ashley said.

Caleb pulled her onto his lap with Logan and let her finish opening it. "What is it?" He asked as she looked at the fancy box, helping her open up the top to pull out a bottle of Caleb's aftershave.

"Wader," She smiled, holding it up.

"No, it's not water," Hanna said, "Smell it bunny," She encouraged, taking the lid off and letting Mila push her nose against the top of the bottle.

"Dada!" She exclaimed, turning her head to smile toothily at Caleb.

"That's right, it's Daddy's smell," Hanna grinned, putting the bottle on the table as Mila became entranced with the cardboard box it came in.

"Thanks guys, that's great. Mine's just about to run out," He said to Ashley and Ted.

"Lo," Hanna said, taking Caleb's phone from him. He was way too taken in by anything with a screen at the moment, "Go pick another present for Daddy."

"This one Daddy," He said, handing him another one. Caleb opened it up and pulled out a photo frame with their latest ultrasound in it. He loved it, but wasn't surprised when Ashley stole it off him to stare the little bean shaped baby. Thank God they'd told her now, or he knew he wouldn't have heard the end of it.

There were a few more presents before Hanna handed him the last one. "Okay, this is kind of a present for everyone," She said, as he looked at her questioningly.

He let Mila rip the paper off, looking at the box as she tried to grab it and walk off with it, "What is it?" He asked her as she took the present from the toddler and handed him the box.

"It's a fetal monitor for at home, so we can listen to the baby's heartbeat."

"We can try it after dinner," He grinned, pressing a kiss against her lips.

"Do you think we'll be able to hear it?" Ashley asked.

Hanna cuddled up to Caleb's side as he swung her legs over his, "It's still pretty early but we might be able to."

"This is so exciting!" She grinned as the doorbell rang. Hanna disappeared off to grab the food as they all began to move to the dining table. "Do you guys want a boy or a girl?"

Caleb sighed happily as he strapped Mila into her high chair and gave her her sippy cup, "Healthy." He grinned, kissing Mila when she pouted up at him and held her arms up. "Would you hate not being the only girl?" He asked her, brushing his fingers through her curls.

"I guess you'd still have a lot of her clothes though. It'll make shopping easier." Ashley remarked.

"Shopping's never hard," Hanna pulled a face as she placed the takeout bag on the table.

"I agree sweetheart," She said, "But I'm just saying you'll already have a lot of what you need already if it's a girl."

"Fashion's change Mom."

"Is it the hormones making you this disagreeable or are you just hungry?"

Caleb bit back a laugh at Ashley's tone as Hanna came and wrapped her arms around his shoulders once he'd sat down, "I'm hungry," She snapped back at her, pressing a kiss against the side of Caleb's face, "Do you want another drink?"

"I'll grab us some beers," Ted offered, standing and heading towards the kitchen.

"Will you please sit down and eat something," Caleb shot Hanna a smile as she interlinked their fingers across his chest. "Before you eat me."

"But you taste so good," She whined, bending her head more to give him a gentle kiss.

"Hanna," Ashley sighed, "I don't need to see or hear how your child was conceived."

"I'm just giving him a birthday kiss," Hanna remarked, rolling her eyes but moving to sit down in between Caleb and Mila, her hand lingering on his shoulder.

"So, do you want a boy or a girl?" Ashley tried again with her daughter.

Hanna ignored her and reached for the bag of food, beginning to dish it out, "This is exactly why I didn't want to tell anyone but I had to go and get a freakin' baby bump." She moaned, "What I want is my pad Thai."

* * *

"Is that it?" Caleb asked as they lay in bed that night. Hanna had pulled the covers back and was only in her underwear as she tried to find the baby's heartbeat.

"No," She smiled as they heard a whooshing sound, "That's just my blood being pumped around," She said quietly as she moved the wand around slowly, pushing it into her skin, "We might not be able to hear it; they're still tiny."

"Or we might," He countered, nudging his nose against her cheek as her head lay cradled on his arm.

"You know," Hanna began, still moving the Doppler around, "My Mom tonight is exactly why I don't want to tell anyone."

"She was fine," He frowned, stroking some hair back from her face gently.

"No, she wasn't," She argued, "All she wanted to talk about was the baby. It was supposed to be all about you."

He was about to respond when a fast thumping came through the fetal monitor and it began to read the speed of the baby's heartbeat. Caleb laughed slightly, kissing her cheek before sitting up to take the monitor, "Babe, it stopped being about me or you the moment you told anyone you were pregnant the first time."

Hanna smiled and reached a hand up to stroke his cheek as the other continued to press the wand against her stomach, "Kinda true," She agreed as he reached for his phone to record the heartbeat.

"But you know what?" He asked, pressing a gentle kiss against her stomach.

"What?" She replied, running her hand through his hair.

"That's the best way," He grinned up at her, "Because as much love as I give out, I get ten times as much back."

Hanna smiled, thinking about Logan and Mila, "They pretty much think you walk on water."

He scoffed, taking the Doppler and moving over her to put it on the bedside table, "I wonder who gave them that idea," He raised his eyebrow at her, leaning down on his forearms on either side of her head as he settled between her legs.

"Because it's always been about you," She whispered, her fingers running through the sides of his hair.

He closed his eyes and gently kissed her, smiling slightly against her mouth when she opened her lips a little and began to kiss him tenderly. He pushed a bit harder, enjoying her gasp when their tongues met and her hands gripped faintly in his hair. She paused, letting him nip at her bottom lip and tug it between his teeth, "Did you tell me to do this in my underwear so that you had easy access?" She murmured up at him, fighting a smile as he laughed and moved his head to her ear.

"Definitely not," He tried, kissing behind her lobe before ghosting his lips down her neck and beginning to suck.

"You're lying," She grinned, wrapping her arms tightly around the back of his neck and holding him in place.

He kissed her skin one final time before pushing back up on his arms, "The instructions said it works if you're naked," He mumbled, smirking against her lips.

"Really?" She smiled, stealing a kiss.

"Besides," He began, "I'm pretty sure this is your sexy underwear."

"I have non-sexy underwear?" She quirked an eyebrow at him, wrapping her legs around his waist as he kissed her again and again. Caleb's hands ran up her bare thighs as their tongues danced before Hanna pushed him back, "I'm pretty sure the instructions said you need to be naked too," She murmured, reaching for his boxers and tugging them down.

"So I wake up on my birthday to you getting me naked," He started, throwing them down the side of the bed before ridding her of her bra and panties, "And I'm going to go to bed with you getting me naked."

"Uh huh," She agreed, grinning as he covered her body with his again. "My guy needs to be celebrated," She whispered, kissing him deeply as his hands ran to her breasts, squeezing and groping to draw a gasp from her.

He took a moment as he slanted his mouth over hers, letting his fingers run down to ghost over her bump, rubbing tenderly before they ran further south to find her already wet, "Mmm," He murmured, pumping his finger into her a few times before pulling it out and smearing her wetness around as his other hand cupped her cheek again.

She didn't open her eyes, wanting to focus completely on the feelings he was stirring up inside of her as he pushed his mouth onto hers again and pushed his cock up into her. He groaned, keeping his tongue occupied with hers as he began to move on top of her, thrusting slowly. "Don't stop," She gasped, holding his face over hers as her mouth opened in silent pleasure.

"Wasn't planning on it," He whispered with a smile on his face. He continued rocking slowly, kissing her sporadically as he made love to her, his hands grasping at her hips before she suddenly came around his dick. She moaned into his mouth, holding onto him tightly as he let her ride it out before he eventually pulled out and encouraged her to roll onto her front.

God, he loved her back and ass he thought as he grabbed his cock and pushed back in. She moved her hips back, leaning up onto her forearms as he unexpectedly went deep. "Fuck," She groaned, gripping the pillow in front of her before moving back to kneel and lean her back against his chest as he steadied her with his hands. She tilted her head to the side, her mouth searching for his as the new angle began to tighten her coil again.

"Mmm," He moaned against her lips, one hand running up to hold her face against his whilst the other wrapped around her bump as he began to increase his pace. "I'm close," He whispered, both his hands running around her belly as he dropped his head onto her shoulder and began to kiss her collarbone.

"Me too," She gasped, reaching her hands back to feel his hips as his ran up to cup her breasts, toying with her nipples before one ran down to find her clit, rubbing as he continued to thrust up into her before she finally snapped again and began to cum around him.

"Mmphm," He grunted and groaned into her mouth as he spilled inside of her, holding her hips tight to stop her from moving as he rode out the high. She kissed him tenderly as she felt him pulsing, her hand hooking around his neck from underneath as he rested his forehead on hers.

He held her for as long as possible, letting their breathing regulate before he kissed her one final time and watched her collapse satisfied in their bed, "That was really good," She sighed happily, her face smushed into the pillow as she reached her hand for him to come and join her. "Baby's made things super sensitive," She whispered as she moved onto her side, closing her eyes contently as he moved to lie next to her.

"I can tell," He grinned, his palm splaying over her belly as she lounged naked over his chest.

"Do you think I'm big?" She asked, rolling onto her back to hold her stomach, "What if it's twins?"

He laughed, "It's not twins," He said, pressing a kiss against the side of her head. "Can you stop doing that?" He smiled as her hands stroked her belly.

"Why?" She grinned up at him, "Is it turning you on?"

"Yes," He murmured, his lips coming down on hers as his hand found its way between her legs.

"Well then," She mumbled back, kissing him gently as she pushed his hand away and climbed on top of him, leaning back against his bent legs and toying with his fingers. She was way too sensitive for anything more straight away. "Maybe now, you'll finally be able to keep up with me," She whispered, holding his head as he leant forward to kiss her belly. "Now is that a birthday present for you or for me?"

He bit his lip as he leant back and took her in, his hands running to her waist as she moved forward to hover over him, "Definitely Happy Birthday to me."

* * *

 **I love you guys.**

 **Enjoy?** **Pleeeeease review x**


	22. Disclosure

**So 6x11 was interesting. I've decided that ultimately Haleb will get back together. They are the most popular ship and fundamentally a lot of people watch for them. It makes sense for Marlene to use them as a prominent sub plot because it hooks people in. Right? RIGHT? Positive thoughts all around.**

 **SPOILER** Not really a spoiler now.. if Spaleb actually happens I completely agree reviewers ~ this changes the entire Spanna relationship. For me it changes the whole Spencer character. And yes it takes two to tango but I think Caleb's evidently vulnerable about the whole break up and you should NEVER EVER date a best friend's ex.

 **SPOILER** kind of... I just listened to that EW interview about sex scenes. I'm 100% sure Ashley says "And I had my bra off for the first time this time." Aka she has a sex scene 'this time'. I have trust this is Haleb. **SPOILER**

 **Thanks for all the amazing reviews.**

 **Guest ~ I wish all I could do was write this all day too seriously** **! Savannah ~ you requested a little alone time - hopefully this is what you were after :).**

 **Enjoy below. Props to anybody who can guess the name of numero 3.**

Disclosure

"That's really good," Hanna whispered contently as she lay on her side in their king-sized bed.

"You like that?" Caleb asked, his hands running down her exposed lower back.

"Uh huh," She agreed quietly, her thumb gently stroking her bump as Caleb's hands continued to do wonderful things to her skin and muscles. She'd come back from dropping Logan and Mila off at her Mom's to find the curtains pulled shut and her favourite scented candles lit in their pitch-black bedroom. Caleb had appeared and then told her to change into a pair of sweats and loose t-shirt before he began to give her the most relaxing massage. She almost felt like she was about to fall asleep… and then, the phone rang.

"Don't answer it," He told her, watching as she reached for her phone on the bedside table to see who was calling her. He'd specifically taken the day off work to spend time with her and help her relax before their appointment with Dr. Monroe later that day and here she was, probably about to deal with Aria on one of her pregnancy rants.

"I have to," She moaned, lazily dragging her other hand up to answer the call. "Hey," She greeted whoever it was on the other end of the call.

Caleb stopped his hands and settled behind her, pulling her back a little so that she was tight against his chest as he pressed a gentle kiss against her forehead. "No Spencer, you don't need to take birthing classes again." He rolled his eyes as he heard Spencer worry about her second pregnancy for what felt like the twentieth time that week. He encouraged her to lift her head so that he could slide his arm under, his other hand running to her bump and beginning to rub gently. This was supposed to be their time, just relaxing with nothing to worry about. No one else but them, spending time together in a way that was so far, beginning to alleviate some of the horrible anxiety that Hanna had been experiencing.

"Can we hang out later?" Spencer whined down the phone as Hanna put her on speaker, too relaxed and lazy to hold the phone to her ear anymore. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. Nori would love a play date with Mila." If that didn't entice her in, then Spencer didn't know what would.

"Maybe," Hanna responded, non-committal. She had no intention of leaving Caleb's side today – not when she got him all to herself.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked, "You sound like you're about to pass out." His hand on her bump was seriously lulling her to the edge of sleep and the last thing she wanted to be doing was making conversation.

"Nap time with Grammy means nap time for Mommy," She said, turning her head slightly to give Caleb a gentle kiss. "I gotta go Spence," She mumbled before blindly hanging up and sighing contently against Caleb's chest. "Can you massage me every day?"

He smiled at her and just held her, gently stroking her side as she felt her eyes drooping shut. "I'll wake you up when we have to go," He whispered, pressing a kiss against her forehead as she finally nodded off.

He lay with her for a while; just enjoying the silence as she slept before deciding he really should do something around the house. He fixed the kitchen cabinet door that had come loose, attempted to tidy up the bombsite that was the playroom and even put on a load of laundry before collapsing on the couch. Their appointment was in an hour and Hanna would probably want to be woken up soon.

He was just about to head back upstairs when Hanna appeared, dressed in a black maxi skirt and billowy top that she was convinced hid her bump. He thought she was deluding herself. How they'd managed to make it to 18 weeks without anyone knowing was beyond him. "Feel better?" He asked her as she walked tiredly over to the sofa and curled herself up against him.

"Mmm," She nodded, smiling up at him. "I like having you home."

"Because you like my company or because it means you can sleep?" He added, looking at her knowingly.

She tilted her head up to kiss him gently, "Because I love your company."

He lay back and shook his head, but pulled her on top of him nonetheless, "You're such a suck up."

"Is it working?" She asked him, stroking his chest with her hand. "Will you let me sleep this afternoon?"

"Yes," He fought a grin, kissing her tenderly, "But only because you're growing my baby in there."

She sat up and pulled her top up, letting him stroke her bump. "I feel like she hasn't grown for a few weeks."

"She?" Caleb looked at her questioningly. "Was I unconscious at this appointment?"

Hanna ignored him and held her belly on one side as she felt the faintest flutter, "Seriously, do you think I'm small?" She asked, "Like too small?"

Caleb rolled his eyes, at first she was too big… now she was too small, "I think our baby is healthy and you've been able to hide them 'til now, so don't complain."

"Not complaining," Hanna defended, "Just want my girl to be the right size."

" _Our_ girl," Caleb correct, "And you know that no pregnancy's ever perfect."

"Do you want to find out?" She asked, ignoring the last part of his sentence before taking his hand and holding it against her skin in the hopes that he'd feel the baby move.

"I dunno," He replied quietly, his thumb moving in soothing circles.

Hanna smiled, looking down at her belly as she felt all movement stop, "Being shy for Daddy," She whispered, holding his hand there before giving up and pulling her top back down.

"We gotta go soon," He said, stroking her hair back from her face.

"I know," She agreed, pouting at him as she leant down on his chest. She really didn't want to leave the comfort of her own home.

"Hey, we get to see our baby again," He tried to convince her. "I'm pretty sure we can find out what we're having."

She shook her head, shaking her bad thoughts away before pushing herself off of him and moving toward the kitchen, "I know," She repeated, pouring herself a glass of water, "I can't wait," She added as he appeared beside her and rubbed her back comfortingly.

He watched her mooch around for the next 15 minutes, begrudgingly pulling on her shoes and coat before he drove them to Rosewood Community Hospital. Hanna was clearly nervous and fidgeting as soon as they got into the waiting room, not stopping until they were called through to Dr. Monroe's office and she hopped up onto the bed.

"So," Lena grinned at Hanna, encouraging her to lie back. "I know I only saw you three weeks ago, but how are we?" She asked, indicating for Hanna to lift her top up and pull down the elasticated waist of her skirt.

"We're good," She said, reaching for Caleb's hand as Lena began to feel her tummy with her hands.

"Good," Lena replied, going quiet as she processed what her hands were feeling. "Uterus feels fine. How's the anxiety?"

Hanna sighed, watching as the doctor squirted some gel onto her stomach, before reaching for the ultrasound probe, "It's better," She started, "I still feel worried if I know he's in meetings all day or something and I won't be able to talk to him," She muttered, looking down as Caleb stroked her hair back from her face.

"We're trying to just have a lot of quiet time at night," He added.

"Which means?" Lena asked, genuinely intrigued.

"No phones, no laptops," Hanna said, "Just laying there," She smiled as their baby came onto the screen.

"Well whatever you're doing, it's working," She reassured them, "Here's baby," She indicated, circling the body on the monitor.

"This never gets old," Caleb grinned, leaning forward to get a better view. He felt Hanna pull her hand away, only to place it on the nape of his neck and stroke her thumb as she became entranced by the picture.

"You see the spine?" Dr. Monroe indicated, drawing her finger down, "And here are the legs."

"She's moving," Hanna smiled as all of them watched the tiny legs on the screen move around.

"Look," Lena said, moving the probe around to get a different angle, "I think we have a thumb sucker."

Hanna gasped, her fingers stilling over Caleb's skin as they stared at the screen, "We've never seen that before."

"Nope," Caleb agreed, unable to wipe the smile off his face.

"Let me see…" Lena murmured, pushing the wand around Hanna's belly, "Baby Rivers is an exhibitionist," She smiled, "Do you guys want to know what you're having?"

Hanna tore her eyes away and turned to look at Caleb, "It's up to you," He said, stroking her leg.

"I don't know," Hanna dithered, her fingers coming to her mouth to bite on her nails.

"Will it make things easier?" Caleb asked her, "I want you as de-stressed as possible."

"I guess," She murmured, "And it'll make it easier to tell Lo and Mimi and get them ready."

"So is that a yes?" Hanna looked at Caleb one final time before grinning hugely and nodding at Lena. "Okay, one final question." She added, "What do Mommy and Daddy think it is?"

"A girl," Hanna said.

Caleb weighed it up, "I'm gonna go with girl too."

Dr. Monroe tapped the keys and then circled an area on the screen "You see this here?" She asked, "The three white lines on top of each other?" Hanna and Caleb both nodded, "That's the little girl parts."

"It _is_ a girl?!" Hanna asked, feeling emotional.

Lena smiled and nodded, "Yep," She said, "You're getting another girl."

"I love you," Caleb whispered, leaning down to press a gentle kiss against Hanna's lips.

"Love you," She ghosted back before turning her head back to the screen to take one final look at their baby girl before Lena shut the monitor off.

"Happy?" Dr. Monroe asked, handing Hanna some paper towels to wipe the gel off her stomach.

"We just want her to be healthy," Hanna answered, "But yeah," She grinned up at Caleb, "We're happy."

Lena smiled at the pair of them, watching as Hanna pulled her top back down and sat up, "Now, I know you haven't told anyone yet apart from your Mom and you're keeping this a big secret, but my advice is that you start to tell people."

Hanna kept quiet and looked down, avoiding eye contact as she felt Caleb's hands running across her shoulders, "Why?" He asked, trying to get Hanna to a place where she understood that they couldn't lie anymore.

"Primarily for your safety," Lena smiled sympathetically, "I know it's been nice keeping this to yourself but if something were to happen, it would make things so much easier if your friends and family knew. You are almost five months."

Hanna nodded and wiped at her eyes as she felt the tears start to build up, "I know," She mumbled.

"Why are you crying?" Caleb asked, pulling her against his chest. "Think about how good your Mom's been since we told her," He soothed, "She's been nothing but happy and supportive and she takes Lo or Mimi whenever you need a break."

"I know," She repeated, "I just don't want all the fuss," She mumbled, "I don't want people to take this away from us."

"Hanna, they're not going to," Dr. Monroe said. She was gentle but firm and Hanna knew she was right. "Telling people is going to make things so much easier and safer for you."

Hanna nodded, "Okay," She agreed, "I can tell them tonight."

Caleb smiled at her, "You know it can wait until tomorrow, right?"

She smiled tightly up at him, "I just want to get it over with."

* * *

Unsurprisingly, when Hanna had suggested dinner to the girls, they'd jumped at the chance. They all felt like they'd hardly seen her for the past 6 weeks and to be honest, it was because they hadn't. With her anxiety levels and growing bump, she'd tried to keep herself to herself and it had worked. "Babe," Caleb broke her thoughts as she stood at the stove and stared off into space, "Are you sure you don't want me here?"

She nodded at him and nervously held her neck, "Yeah," She agreed, "I want to tell them on my own."

"You ready to tell the terrors?" He asked, nodding his head over towards Logan and Mila who were happily playing near the TV. Despite the fact that Hanna had made sure the house had a designated playroom, they always wanted to come into the living area. Not that she minded, but when she sat down at the end of the day to watch some trashy Real Housewives series, she didn't want to be pulling a plastic dinosaur out from under her butt.

"Yep," She agreed, grabbing their latest sonogram from the side before following Caleb over to the sofas.

"Logan," Caleb called, ushering him over and pulling him onto his lap as Hanna scooped up Mila and settled with her next to him. "Mommy and Daddy have something important and exciting we want to tell you," He started, stroking Logan's hair reassuringly.

The little boy gasped, "We gettin' a doggy!"

Hanna kissed Mila's hair reassuringly, reaching out to rub Logan's cheek, "No, we're not getting a doggy," Hanna shook her head at him.

"Why?" He asked innocently. He'd kind of dropped the subject since Christmas but whenever he saw Bailey, the question was always there again.

"Because," Hanna started, thinking about the best way to tell them. "Mommy and Daddy are having another baby, so you're getting a new sister instead," She explained gently.

Logan paused and Hanna and Caleb watched as he processed the information, before his mouth dropped open and he gasped, "Yay!" He threw his hands in the air, scrambling off Caleb's lap to start jumping around excitedly.

Hanna grinned, tickling Mila's belly, "Are you happy too baby?" She asked her, "You're getting a baby sissy!"

"Uh oh," She said, but pushed herself down to jump up and down with Logan.

Caleb laughed, pulling Hanna close, "She has no idea," He mumbled, pressing his lips against her forehead.

"Mommy," Logan stopped, "Where is the baby?"

Hanna stroked her belly, "She's living in my tummy until she's ready to come out and meet you." Logan furrowed his brow, leaning on Hanna's legs and pushing her top up. "She's moving Logi, you wanna feel her?"

He nodded as Mila headed back off to play, "My sissy," He squealed as Hanna lifted him up onto her lap.

"Okay," She agreed, "Give Mommy your hand," She said as he curled himself around her and rested his head against her chest, "Here," She added, placing his hand right where she felt their new baby girl fluttering away inside of her. "Can you feel her?" She asked.

Logan gasped again and nodded, "She's movin'!"

"She is," Hanna agreed, "She's saying hi to you."

"Hi sissy," Logan yelled against Hanna's stomach, "Are you ready to come out?" He said as loud as he could.

Hanna and Caleb laughed, "You don't need to yell bubba, she can hear you with your normal voice," Caleb said, running his fingers through Logan's hair. "Are you excited?"

"Yes!" He squealed, "I want her to come now!" He said, hugging Hanna's bump.

"She'll be here soon," Hanna reassured him, rubbing his back before he lost interest and decided he'd rather go play with his toys again.

"How you feeling?" Caleb interrupted her thoughts as she watched her two babies playing together, his hand on her belly and his nose buried in her hair.

"Mm, happy," She said, turning her face to kiss him gently on the lips. "We lucked out with babies with the biggest hearts," She whispered, her eyes fluttering shut as her nose nudged against his.

"We didn't luck out," He argued, his thumb stroking her exposed skin, "You showed them how to love with the biggest heart."

* * *

Hanna decided she wanted to tell the girls on her own. Not that she had a problem with Caleb being there, but they were her best friends. They were going to be so pissed off with her that she'd kept this huge secret from them and it needed to be a girls-only zone. On top of that, Logan hadn't stopped talking about his new baby sissy and how they were going to play all the time and eat ice cream whenever they could and how she was so much better than a new doggy. There was no way it'd be kept a secret as soon as his Aunty Emmy walked through the door.

"Okay Lo," Caleb called, "Come put your coat on."

"I here Daddy," Logan appeared in the doorway of their downstairs closet.

"Where are your shoes bubba?" He asked, "Mommy just gave them to you."

"I forgot," He giggled, guiding his arms through the coat sleeves that Caleb held out for him.

"Okay," Caleb laughed and shook his head, "Well go find them and un-forget, we gotta get to dinner."

He pulled his own coat on and then headed back towards the kitchen, praying that Logan had located his shoes. He heard the front doorbell ring and turned back to go and answer it when Mila started bawling in the living room. "I got the door!" Hanna yelled, coming down the stairs in a very baggy jumper.

"I got the crying baby," Caleb muttered, moving towards Mila who was crying in her playpen. "Oh baby, what's wrong bug?" He asked, pulling her into his arms.

"Dada," She wailed, burying her face against his neck.

"Shh," He soothed, "You're fine. Lo, you got those shoes on?"

"Yep," The little boy chirped as Hanna appeared with no friend behind her.

"Good job," Caleb replied, "We've gotta go, Mommy's cooking dinner for her friends."

"Come give me a kiss," Hanna squatted down, holding her arms out for Logan before giving him a big fat kiss on his lips. "Have fun," She added, standing to kiss Caleb tenderly. "Not too much sugar."

"Would I ever?" He asked as she gave Mila a kiss too.

"Yes," She said defiantly, before following them down the hallway, shoving Mila's coat at Caleb and shutting the door behind them. God, she pretty much just threw her family out just so that Logan didn't spill the beans before she did.

"Aww, did I miss them?" Aria whined as she emerged from the downstairs bathroom.

Hanna sighed and smiled at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as she led her back towards the kitchen. "Babes were super hungry," She said, checking on the chicken arrabiata that was simmering on the stove.

"I am super hungry," Aria remarked, struggling to push herself up onto the bar stool.

"Hello!" Spencer called as she let herself in.

We're in the kitchen," Hanna yelled back, pouring Aria a glass of water.

"My ankles hurt," She whined as she appeared, "I'm 5 months pregnant and my ankles hurt."

Hanna smiled tightly at her, "You have small ankles, they struggle with the extra weight."

Spencer sighed, "I'd hug you, but I'm too hot."

"Oh, yeah," Aria agreed, "I didn't even feel the need to explain that."

"Hey!" Emily shouted as Hanna heard the front door slam.

"Does everybody just let themselves in?" Hanna asked as the brunette appeared.

"I didn't," Aria defended, "Hey, where's Ali?"

"She's seeing Jason – he's in town tonight," Emily answered, handing Hanna a bottle of white wine. "I know no one else can drink, but we can get through a bottle," She grinned at Hanna.

"Thanks. Let me chill it," Hanna replied, heading towards the fridge and finding space on one of the shelves.

"Tell me food is ready," Aria moaned, deciding she'd just move to the table and sit down in the hope that food would be placed in front of her. Hanna dished everything out and brought plates over, relighting one of the candles in the middle that had gone out and making sure everyone had a drink of choice before sitting down herself.

"Oh my god Han," Spencer began, "This is so good," She said, grabbing a piece of bread to dip into the sauce.

"I feel like we haven't all been together in ages," Emily said, taking a sip of her white wine.

"Somebody," Aria said pointedly, "Has been a recluse," She looked at Hanna, "You haven't even come to yoga with us."

"Yeah," Hanna said quietly, holding her head in her hand as she prepared herself for letting the cat out of the bag. _Here goes…_ "I'm pregnant." She spat out, watching as everyone stopped eating and stared at her. "Four and a half months," The word vomit continued, "And it's a girl."

"Wow." Spencer said, "This is crazy."

"I need more wine," Emily said, chugging back her glass.

"Thank God I can take this stupid jumper off," Hanna muttered, pulling the knitwear over her head and flinging it over to the sofa to leave her in a tight black tank top that _clung_ to her bump. There was no denying it now.

"This is amazing Han!" Aria exclaimed, standing up to give Hanna a hug. "Look at you," She said, "How didn't we notice it?"

Hanna laughed; she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders – why didn't she tell them earlier? "I have literally been a recluse since Caleb's birthday," She said as Spencer and Emily came over to give her a hug as well.

"How long have you known?" Emily asked, stroking her bump, "And it's a girl?"

"I found out when we were in Colorado but I was already 2 months gone," She explained, reaching for her water, "And we found out today it's a girl."

"I can't believe we didn't know," Spencer shook her head in disbelief, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Hanna sighed, debating what to tell them as she twisted a piece of hair around her finger. "I've been having quite bad anxiety," She explained quietly, "It just felt easier to manage if no one knew."

Aria reached her hand out and curled it over the top of Hanna's, "Well now we know, we can help however," She smiled reassuringly.

"Thanks," Hanna finally smiled.

"I guess if we're really doing this," Spencer began, "We're having a girl too."

Everyone turned to look at Aria, "I'm not supposed to tell you," She bit her lip.

"Aria, do not do this to me," Emily begged her, topping up her wine.

"Okay fine," She sighed, "We're having a girl."

Spencer literally began to squeal before she gasped, "We need to make sure we don't want the same name."

Hanna scoffed, "You're both into some crappy literary figures for names, trust me, we don't need to worry."

"You've picked out a name already?" Aria asked – her and Ezra had been arguing for the past month over what direction to go in.

"I have one that I love, but I haven't told Caleb yet."

"Can you tell us?" Spencer asked.

"No way," Hanna argued, "Not until hubby's agreed."

"Well, can you tell us the first letter?" Emily tried, grinning at her as she leant back against her chair.

"E."

"Don't tell me you're calling her Emily junior," Spencer moaned, "That is so not fair."

Hanna began to laugh, holding her bump as she felt the baby kick, "It's not Emily."

"And why the hell not?"

* * *

Across town, Caleb was sat in the Apple Rose Grille with Logan and Mila. He'd debated over whether to see if Toby or Ezra were free, but he'd decided he'd actually prefer to just have a dinner date with his two kids. And so he found himself sat opposite Logan as he helped him colour in the top of a picture, following the little boy's instructions as he handed him different coloured crayons. Mila was relatively entertained in her high chair; she had a touchy-feely book that she loved to look through and she'd been pretty taken in by the cutlery laid out too.

"Daddy," Logan started, handing him an orange coloured crayon before going back to his colouring.

"Logan," Caleb responded, keeping an eye on Mila.

"Why is sissy in Mommy's tummy?"

"Because," He started, "It's where she can grow before she's ready to meet us." He felt pretty smug with that answer.

"Did Mommy eated her?"

Caleb raised an eyebrow at him, although he was completely oblivious as he kept his head down and coloured. "No, Mommy didn't eat her. Sissy's in a place called Mommy's womb which is warm and comfy, not her actual tummy where food goes."

"How did she get in Mommy's woom?"

Oh dear lord… Caleb quickly foresaw this heading into 'where do baby's come from?' territory. "How do you think she got in there?" Logan paused and Mila banged her toy on her tray, dragging Caleb's attention away. "Hush," He soothed, opening her book back up and stroking the furry material in it.

"Der was a fly and da fly was flyin' past Mommy who was talkin' 'bout Mimi and da prince said Mommy needed to eat a baby so she eated a 'nana and a baby and now a baby is in her woom!" Logan responded, clearly adamant about his rationale.

"Wow," Caleb said, "That's a crazy story," He began, "But Mommy didn't eat your baby sister Lo."

"But the prince," He whined.

Caleb felt he had to clear this up – he did not want his son thinking or sharing that a prince hade gotten Hanna pregnant. "What happened was…" He started, deciding how he should approach this. "Mommy and Daddy love each other a lot and they decided they wanted to have another baby, so we used a special egg to make a baby."

"Mommy eated an egg?"

"No," Caleb sighed as their food was placed down in front of them. Logan looked up at him, completely confused as Caleb cut up some of his food for him, "Okay," Caleb conceded, "Mommy ate a special egg and that's where the baby came from." Hanna was going to kill him.

* * *

Hanna found her day coming full circle as she lay in bed with Caleb, his hands on her back again as he gently massaged her skin. "How did you feel when you told them?" He asked quietly, his knuckles tenderly circling into the base of her back.

"Good," She replied, thinking back to their earlier dinner. "They were kind of pissed I didn't tell them earlier," She muttered, "But when I told them about my anxiety and stuff, they just wanted to help."

Caleb bit his lip and refrained from saying 'I told you so'. He'd never expect anything less of Hanna's best friends. "So are they just gonna tell everyone else?"

"Yeah," She agreed, "I just said I don't wanna make a big deal out of it."

He smiled at that and stopped his massaging, his hand running round to the front of her bump as he pressed a gentle kiss against her neck, "I think having a baby together's a pretty big deal," He murmured.

Hanna ignored him and rested her hand over his, "I hate how it's just like a walking symbol for we have sex."

"I'm pretty sure people would expect we have sex anyway," Caleb quirked his brow and encouraged her to roll onto her other side so that she was facing him. "I know I'm not with you for your personality."

She thwacked his arm but grinned up at him, "But now it's like I'm wearing a sign."

"When I sent you to work with hickey's, you were wearing a sign," He said deadpan, "This," He added, rubbing her side, "Is a sign that we love each other and want to grow our family."

"Mmm," She sighed, tilting her head up to kiss him, "I love when you go all mushy."

He connected their lips again tenderly, "I love when you're having my babies."

She grinned up at him as they pulled away, reaching a hand up to run through his hair, "I've been thinking of names, now that we know it's a girl."

"Yeah?" He asked her as she nodded, "Are you gonna tell me?"

"Uh huh," She smiled coyly, reaching up to whisper the name she'd been thinking about in his ear. He processed it for a few seconds, seeing if any middle names sprang to mind… seeing how it fit with Rivers as a surname. "What do you think?" She eventually asked.

"It's perfect."

"But I can't think of a middle name that goes. It's been stressing me out all evening."

"Take a breath," He whispered, reaching his thumb out to stroke over her eyebrow, "I can see that vein twitching again." He leant over her to turn off her bedside light. "Relax," He added, rubbing her shoulders, "You've told them, we've found out we're getting a perfect girl, there's nothing to worry or stress about."

"It does feel good now that they know," She said quietly as she settled on his chest for the night.

"Full disclosure," Caleb agreed, tucking her against him. "But it might have also meant Lo now thinks you ate an egg to get pregnant."

" _What?_ "

"Hey," Caleb defended himself, "It's better than his original idea about a fly telling a prince and then you eating a banana."

"I don't even wanna know."

* * *

 **If you guess the name I give you permission to request any oneshot / chapter idea that you want and I will write it haha. Please review my lovelies x**


	23. Dead Man Walking

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews. Only one person got the name right! It was a guest but you reviewed my other fic and let me know it was you, so Isabel pm me / leave in a review what oneshot you'd like to read :)**

 ***SPOILER** I'm pretty convinced Emily has diabetes, what do you guys think is wrong with her? Also after Ty's comments at KAS3 I have a lot of hope for Haleb, I mean he literally said 'I think you guys will be stoked'. My theory: Spaleb happens but it doesn't really happen, Caleb's just doing it to make Hanna jealous and because hey he's a man and can't say no to sex... Maybe? **SPOILER***

 **For those of you asking for the EW link here it is (without the spaces): www . ew . com article/2016/01/18/pretty-little-liars-cast-sex-scenes**

 **Enjoy below... This was fun to write**

Dead Man Walking

"Hanna," Spencer whined, "Can you please put that thing down. I did not organise this weekend for you to be texting Caleb all the time."

Hanna huffed in annoyance, but locked her phone and put it back into the pocket of her robe. Spencer had booked them all into a hotel with a killer spa for two nights in Philadelphia for them to 'get away and relax'. Although right now, Hanna felt anything but. "I'm worried okay?" She explained, "Caleb doesn't look after both of them on his own very often."

"Han," Aria tried with a gentler tone, "You're supposed to be relaxing," She tried. "All the worrying isn't good for your anxiety."

"I know," Hanna agreed solemnly, looking and feeling downcast at the thought of being away from her family for the weekend. It was really thoughtful of Spencer to organise a spa weekend, but right now she only wanted to be at home. She blamed it on her need to nest although it did seem to be happening pretty early this time around. Then again, what exactly about her emotions during this pregnancy had been normal? Not very much.

"And you know Caleb can look after them," Emily tried. "He's the best Dad."

"Yeah," Hanna finally smiled, "He is," She agreed, pulling her phone out to look at her background. It was a picture of Logan, Mila and Caleb all cuddled in bed that he'd sent her that morning.

"Right," Spencer said determinedly, "I am so getting in the water," She added, flinging off her robe and heading for the steps of the pool. Emily happily followed her and Aria stood to do the same before pausing and looking at Hanna who'd made no signs of movement.

"We're supposed to be having fun," She smiled at her, pulling on her hand to get her to stand up. "I'm sure they are too…"

* * *

"Okay," Caleb took a deep breath as he looked around the empty room he was stood in. "We've got just over a day until Mommy comes home," He said, looking at Logan and Mila who were running around in the big open space, testing out the plastic he'd put down on top of the carpet that had not been there when they were awake yesterday. "Thank God I did the walls yesterday," He muttered, taking in the paint job he'd managed to squeeze in after he'd put Logan and Mila to bed. They'd been hyped up on ice cream and he considered it a minor miracle that they were asleep by 8pm leaving him enough time to actually paint the nursery and do a decent enough job.

When Hanna had announced a couple of weeks ago that Spencer was organising a weekend away for the girls and she didn't know if she wanted to go or not, Caleb had done his best to convince her it would be worth it. He didn't want her to feel like he was pushing her out the door, but it had presented the perfect opportunity.

He was going to decorate the nursery.

As in fully, completely, order all furniture, decide on curtains, paint the walls, hand the pictures kind of decorate the nursery.

He knew it was risky – Hanna loved her interior design and she'd been meticulous with both Logan and Mila's rooms when they moved into their new house, but he knew she was stressed and anxious and he wanted to take that pain away from her. He wanted her to actually enjoy her pregnancy and if decorating the nursery would help with that, then he was so up for it. Plus, it wasn't like Hanna was the most indiscrete person the planet. Her Pinterest account was about as subtle as Alison DiLaurentis and it would be pretty hard for him to mess up. Or so he'd convinced himself.

"Daddy it smells funny," Logan yelled as he continued to run around in circles with Mila.

"I know," Caleb agreed, "That's why we've got the windows open."

"Oh yeah," He giggled and stopped in front of Caleb to tug on his shirt, "I'm hungreeeeee."

"You're hungry?" He raised his eyebrows as the doorbell rang. Come to think of it, when was the last time he'd fed them? "Mimi, are you hungry too?" He asked the toddler who had stopped to inspect the skirting board.

"She is Daddy," Logan tried.

"Okay," Caleb agreed, scooping Mila up to carry her downstairs and answer the door. Logan followed him and scrambled down the stairs at a scary speed that Caleb was sure Hanna would have berated, "Once the nice delivery men have brought everything in, we can go into town and get some food."

"Yay!" Logan jumped up and down, "Pancakes?"

"Mommy's gonna kill me," Caleb muttered as he opened the door – he didn't think he'd shown the kids any fruit or vegetable since she'd walked out the door, "But sure, we can get pancakes." He quickly signed for everything and then led the delivery guys upstairs to show them where he wanted them to take the furniture. He almost balked when things kept on coming out of the truck – had he really ordered that much stuff? Correction – had Hanna really bookmarked that much stuff online? He was just being the dutiful husband and ordering everything she'd liked.

He propped Mila on the floor and followed her as she ran outside to play on the front lawn, quickly dialing a familiar number to somebody he knew could help him put the blinds up, hang the ridiculously delicate sheer white material for curtains and position everything up on the walls. "Hey," He greeted Toby when he picked up. "Please tell me you're not busy," He begged.

"Dude," Toby answered, "I have been abandoned by my wife and left to look after an 8-month-old. I'm not busy."

Caleb let out a sigh of relief, "So with Han being away I was like, oh let's surprise her and do the nursery but then I went and ordered a load of stuff and…"

"And basically you need help to put it all together."

"Erm, yeah," Caleb conceded, encouraging Mila back towards the house as she tried to walk out onto the sidewalk.

"We can help," He agreed, "When do you want us?"

"We have nothing in so I'm taking the kids into town for lunch," Caleb explained as the deliverymen seemed to take yet more things inside. "We could meet you for food and then just come back to mine?" He proposed as Mila held a blade of grass up for him.

Toby agreed before they hung up, Caleb thanking the delivery guys before heading upstairs to see exactly how much stuff there was. "Kitty!" Mila shrieked, racing over to a plush white and pink stuffed cat that was sitting on top of one of the cardboard boxes.

"That is a kitty," Caleb agreed, "What do you think Lo?" He asked as the little boy wandered around all the furniture and boxes, "You think Mommy's gonna like it?"

"It's white," He remarked, "And pink," He added, picking up a pink cushion. "It should be green." Caleb grinned at him – green was his current favourite colour and he wanted everything to look like a lime much to Hanna's annoyance.

"We think your new sissy might like pink," Caleb explained, picking Mila up and placing her on the dark blue cushioned rocker. She squealed and covered her mouth as Caleb gently rocked it back and forth.

"Me," Logan whined, rushing over and climbing up to join his sister, happily pulling her onto his lap and holding her close as Caleb rocked it slowly.

"Shall we send a picture to Mommy?" Caleb asked them, "She's probably worrying," He added, stroking Mila's cheek as she looked up at him with her big blue eyes.

"Mama," Mila called, reaching for Caleb's phone, "Mama!"

"You miss Mommy huh?" He soothed her, taking a quick picture of them, "She's probably getting a facial right now whilst Daddy's over here stressing out like no tomorrow," He added, shooting off a text with the picture: _We're missing Mommy :(._ It was going to be a long 24 hours until his wife was home.

* * *

"Where are they?" Hanna asked worriedly as she looked at the picture that had just come through. Not that she didn't trust her husband, but she really didn't want to go home to find her whole house had been redecorated, or maybe they'd found a new favourite spot to spend time in... which just upset her more. They shouldn't be doing this stuff without her.

"At home," Aria laughed when Hanna showed her the screen.

"No they're not," She replied, "I've never seen that chair before."

"Maybe they're at the library," Aria suggested as she laid back and closed her eyes.

"No," Spencer argued, looking over Hanna's shoulder. "That's not the library."

"Where's he taken them?" She muttered, zooming in on the picture to try to get a better idea of where they were.

Emily stole the phone from Hanna and stared at the photo, "Why don't you just relax and think it's nice that they're missing you," She suggested, handing it back to her.

"I just want them to be okay," Hanna said quietly. Maybe she should call them and just check in.

"Is there anything in the picture that says they aren't?" Aria asked soothingly. She was the most sympathetic to Hanna's worrying over the weekend. After everything she'd told her about her anxiety and how her doctor was telling her to relax, Aria wanted to make sure she was doing everything she could to help.

"No," Hanna agreed, finally smiling at the picture. "Bug's got her Daddy smile on."

"They're probably having a great time," Aria reassured her, "Wherever they are."

* * *

Caleb attempted to clean up Mila as the waitress took their plates away. As Logan had so requested, they'd had pancakes for lunch at the Grille but it had turned slightly messy and the two of them were now clearly hyped up on sugar... _again_. Toby had texted him just before they'd sat down to say his mother-in-law had dropped by unannounced (probably at Spencer's request to make sure everything was going smoothly with Eleanor) and he'd just come round to his house later to help with the nursery.

Caleb was fine with it – it meant he got more one on one time with Logan and Mila, but he was slightly regretting the decision to let them have this amount of sugar in one go. And why the hell had he agreed to let Logan order an Oreo milkshake too? The little boy was smiling away with glee as he slurped up the last of the milky liquid. Caleb pulled his card out and held it up to grab the waitress' attention as he began to make a mental list of everything he'd fed Logan and Mila since Hanna had gone away. It was proving slightly concerning - he couldn't think of the last fruit or vegetable they'd seen.

"Daddy," Logan interrupted his thoughts, "Can we go see the doggies?" He begged, "Pleeeeease," He grinned as big as he could.

"At the pet shelter?" Caleb asked. Logan nodded and reached for his glass of water, carefully bringing it to his lips. "Sure, we can go see them," He agreed, signing the cheque that was brought over. "But we can't stay long bubba," He warned him, "Daddy's planning a surprise for Mommy and it's going to take a lot of work to get it finished."

"Mommy takes me to see the doggies," He smiled big as Caleb moved round to help him pull his jacket on.

"Does she?" He asked, turning round to pull Mila out of her high chair. Thinking they were just coming out for lunch, he hadn't thought to bring the stroller so she'd just have to be content with being carried.

Logan nodded up at Caleb, taking his hand as he led him out into the fresh air, "Mommy likes them and she says Mimi needs to learn to not be scared of dem."

"Mimi are you scared of the doggies?" Caleb asked, turning his head to look up at her. "You're not scared are you?" He cooed, kissing her forehead.

"Dogg-ee!" She squealed, her hands clapping excitedly.

"What sound do doggies make?" He asked.

"Woof," She answered, playing with his hair as he hoisted her up higher on his waist.

"Good job," He praised her as she rested her head on his shoulder. "What's your favourite kind of dog?" He asked Logan, leading him across the street as the animal shelter came into view.

"I like ones that give me kisses," He said, "And play with me," He added as they headed inside. Caleb had never been there before, but Logan clearly knew where he wanted to go and headed straight to the door at the side, into a little back yard where there were cages littered around with dogs inside.

"Hi there," One of the workers came over to them, just as Caleb placed Mila on the floor and began to follow her over to one of the cages that Logan was already itching to get into.

"Hi," Caleb smiled at her.

"Daddy, look!" Logan shrieked as a golden puppy began to jump up and down at him, resting their paws on the side of the cage and wagging their tail as Logan poked his fingers through to stroke their fur.

"Wow, I think she likes you," He grinned, stroking Logan's hair as he tried to fit his whole hand through the cage.

"It's a he actually," The lady smiled, "Are you looking to adopt?"

"Not today. One of our friends adopted from here and Lo's kind of been dog crazy ever since." Caleb shook his head, smiling as he watched Logan and Mila going gaga over the puppy in front of them, "Caleb, by the way," He held his hand out for her.

"Joanna," She shook it. "Do they want to get in the cage? I can open up the top and they can play with him."

"They'd love that," Caleb said, lifting Logan and Mila into the cage to play with their new friend once Joanna took off the top. He watched as Mila squealed, hugging the puppy tightly as he began to lick her face.

"Daddy where are his friends?" Logan asked, stroking his tail that was thumping away like no tomorrow.

"They've all found a home," He answered.

"Where are his Mommy and Daddy?" Was the next question.

"Erm…" Caleb didn't really know how to answer that one.

"We don't know where his Mommy and Daddy are," Joanna stepped in, "He was brought in with his sisters when they were found outside and we're keeping him safe and warm until somebody wants to adopt him."

"That's sad," Logan said forlornly, patting his fur. "Everyone should know their Mommy an' Daddy."

Suddenly this conversation was hitting a little close to home for Caleb and he found himself not really knowing what to say. "He'll find a new Mommy and Daddy when he's adopted," Joanna reassured the little boy.

"Everyone should get a Mommy and Daddy," Logan muttered again, pulling the puppy towards him. "He needs a Mommy and Daddy to love him." Caleb crossed his arms and smiled at his kids as they loved on the golden pooch and accepted his kisses for all they were worth whilst the pup seemed to take as much prodding and poking as Logan and Mila were giving out.

"I love you George," Logan mumbled, holding his face tight against the puppy's.

"Bud, you know you can't name him," Caleb reminded him, "That's for his new family to decide."

"But he needs a name," He argued, "He doesn't have a Mommy or Daddy to decide."

"I bet there are loads of families who want to adopt him," He reassured the little boy.

"Not really," Joanna smiled sadly, "He was the smallest in the litter and even people who come to shelters can be pretty picky."

"Oh." Caleb didn't really know what to say. "How long's he been here?"

"About three weeks," She explained, "We're hopeful he's going to find a home, but we'd have thought he'd be gone by now."

Caleb gulped as he thought about his next question, "And if he doesn't?"

"Ultimately, we do have to put dogs to sleep, but we try everything we can to find them a family before we get to that step."

"Dada," Mila called, breaking Caleb from his thoughts. She grinned up at him and held her hand up for him.

He smiled at her and bent down next to the cage, leaning his hand in to pet the puppy, "Do you like him?" He asked her as she reached back out for the golden ball of fur. Even Caleb had to admit he was pretty adorable.

She nodded, "Jorge!" She exclaimed, kissing his face.

"Oh, you wanna name him George too?" Caleb laughed, picking the puppy up and holding him in his arms as he began to attack his face with his tongue.

"Daddy," Logan started as Caleb carefully handed him the loving bundle.

"What?" He asked slowly - for some reason he felt like he was going to hate the next question.

"Can we be his family?"

* * *

"Wow," Spencer remarked, "You managed to go a whole two hours without looking at your phone."

"Do you not care about your daughter?" Hanna shot back as she replied to the latest message Caleb had sent her.

"Do you not trust your husband?"

"Ladies," Aria interrupted, "Let's keep it civil, please."

Hanna didn't respond and instead opened up her Pinterest App on her phone and began to scroll through for inspiration for the new nursery. She'd been mentally planning it for a few weeks, but found herself going back and forth on what she liked. "What are your thoughts on white for a nursery?" She asked, taking a screen shot of some bookends that caught her eye.

"I like it," Aria replied, "I think with it being our first, I kind of want to do the whole pink, it's a girl kind of nursery, but white with accents would be nice."

"Yeah," Hanna agreed, "At the moment I'm thinking white with pink bedding and cushions, but then gold accents and hardware and I want it to be like really calm and zen and a place where we can just be together and spend quiet time."

"Let me see," Spencer demanded, waiting for Hanna to pull up a picture of some of the things she'd liked.

"And me," Aria added, "Would you be annoyed if I got the same bedding?"

"No," Hanna shook her head, "But I thought you wanted pink pink? This is kind of subtle pink."

"Yeah but I don't want her to drown in it, I mean how many times have I worn pink pink?"

"You have plenty of time anyway," Emily interrupted, "It's not like you're gonna put her in there from day one."

"It's true," She conceded, handing Hanna her phone back.

"Aww, Toby just sent me the cutest picture of a puppy with Nori," Spencer changed the topic, showing the girls her phone.

"Do you think he's got a dog whilst you're away?" Hanna laughed.

"He knows I'd kill him."

"Literally," She agreed, "If Caleb surprised me with a puppy tomorrow he knows he'd be on the couch for a week and Bailey would be getting a brand spanking new sibling." Hanna didn't know how right she was.

* * *

"You got a dog."

"I guess so," Caleb agreed, watching as Logan showed George around the en suite to the nursery. They were so in love with him already and it kind of melted Caleb's heart, but he knew he was a dead man walking. A literal dead man walking.

"She's going to kill you," Toby said, "Your wife is going to kill you."

"Kind of why the nursery now has to be perfect," He cringed.

Toby looked around at the white walls and furniture in the middle. There was a lot to do. "We better get started," He raised his eyebrows, checking Eleanor was okay with Mila in the playpen Caleb had set up before moving to the crib. "Furniture first?" He asked.

"Yep," Caleb replied, moving to the other end before they began to move it towards the back wall. They tried to move all the furniture into place as quickly as possible, although it was a little tricky with children and a puppy to contend with. Amazingly, Mila settled down for her afternoon nap with little fuss, espsecially when George came and cuddled up next to her, his tiny body too small to be stopped by the railings of the playpen. And whilst Mila napped, Logan tried to help as much as possible, loving the fact that he was his Daddy's handyman and being a big boy.

"Daddy what does this say?" Logan asked as he held up some white curvasive lettering.

Caleb paused as he debated what to say, "That's your sister's name," He explained. He and Hanna hadn't exactly had the conversation around whether they were going to tell people the new baby's name but seeing as Logan was actually asking... "Her name's Everly," He added, taking the block from him and handing it to Toby who was halfway up a ladder and waiting to hang it on the wall above the crib. "Do you like it?"

Logan nodded, "It's pwetty."

Caleb grinned at him, bending down to kiss his forehead and pull him tight against him. "We think so."

"Do the girls know?" Toby asked.

"I'm gonna go with a no," Caleb shook his head, handing Toby two gold stars to put up on the wall alongside the name.

"Dude, I feel privileged," He joked, "Spence is gonna be so pissed that I knew before her."

Caleb grinned at him, "What are you guys thinking?"

"We haven't thought of anything. I mean Spencer likes quite traditional names but I dunno, I kind of want something that's a bit more out there."

"Yeah, Han pretty much came up with Everly all by herself but I love it. We're still deciding on a middle name but literally when she told me what she was thinking it just felt right."

* * *

"Have you decided on names?" Hanna said randomly as she relaxed with cucumber over her eyes.

"Maybe," Spencer replied as she lay near Hanna with her eyes shut. "Have you?"

"Yep."

"Are you going to tell us?" Aria asked.

"Nope."

"Hannaaa," Emily whined.

"What?" Hanna defended, "We want to keep it between us. We haven't even told Lo or Mimi yet."

"I like Harper at the moment," Spencer said.

"NO," Aria spat, "Sorry. No. No can do, that name is _not_ available."

"And why the hell not?" Spencer demanded.

"Because," Aria tried pathetically, "It's just not okay."

"Aria," Hanna began knowingly. "Is that what you're calling her?"

"Ezra's going to kill me," She said in defeat. "It's after Harper Lee."

"Who?" Hanna asked confused. When she was thinking of names she liked, she just wanted something that was beautiful. What was with her friends and naming their kids after famous people?

"She wrote To Kill A Mockingbird," She explained, "It's kind of our book."

"Oh yeah," Hanna scoffed, "You have total dibs on that one."

"Han can you please tell us her name." Emily continued to whine. "I want to know. If it's Emily junior I need to be mentally prepared."

"I can't have another of my shortlist taken away," Spencer added, still feeling a little put out. She was seriously crushing on Harper at the moment.

"Okay," Hanna finally conceded, stroking her bump, "But if Caleb asks you don't know," She made them swear, "We want to call her Everly."

"Are you freaking kidding me?"

"You don't like it?" Hanna worried, "Don't tell me you don't like it."

"No," Spencer sighed, "I love it, as in it was on my list kind of love it," She muttered, sitting up and reaching for her phone. "May as well cross that one off too."

"Sorry," Hanna smiled slightly, "But she's our baby Ever. When Caleb talks to her at night, he keeps calling her it to see if she responds," She grinned, thinking about her husband and how adorable he was every night when they lay in bed together.

"Middle name?" Emily asked casually.

"Undecided," She replied, holding her hand on her bump as she felt her baby girl kick away. "I really like Liberty - kind of after New York but it's way too much of a mouthful."

"That's cute," Aria agreed, "Everly Liberty Rivers."

"Too long," Hanna sighed, "And then I was thinking what about something Christmassy because you know we conceived her at Christmas, but Noelle reminds me of Noel and then who wants to name their baby snow or something?"

Spencer began to laugh, "You have a point."

"Then I was thinking I want something short and sweet, so Alice came to mind and Everly Alice is super cute but then her initials would be E.A.R. and who wants to be called Ear by the playground bully?" She ranted, pulling her phone out. "Why am I doing all the thinking anyway?" She pouted, pulling her phone out. "I'm not exactly sure what he's done besides get lucky." Okay so that was a little harsh but here came her whacky emotions. He did so much for her, but she missed him like crazy and maybe by getting him to think about middle names she'd feel closer to him. _She needs a middle name_ was all she said in her text. She knew he'd get the point.

* * *

"She needs a middle name," Caleb read aloud, rolling his eyes before throwing his phone down on the side. He'd spent the rest of his afternoon and evening cleaning up after a puppy and praying to the heavens that everything in the nursery was where it should be - there was no way he was thinking about a middle name for their unborn baby girl right now. "Time for bed," He whispered, moving round to the sofa where Logan and Mila were curled up with George across their laps.

"I want Mommy," Logan whimpered, rubbing his eyes. They were overtired and the excitement of the day had finally worn off leaving two cranky Rivers who needed their sleep.

"Shhh," Caleb hushed him, "Mommy will be back tomorrow."

"Mama," Mila began to cry, reaching for her blanket.

"Oh baby," He scooped her up into his arms and then sat down in her vacated spot on the couch, "I know I'm a poor substitute," He whispered, holding her close. "Shall we FaceTime Mommy and see if she picks up?" He suggested, reaching forward for the iPad that was on the coffee table.

He gently lifted George off Logan's lap and let him scamper off to get a drink of water just as Hanna picked up the call, "Hey," She greeted them all, smiling at the camera.

"Say hi to Mommy," Caleb whispered in Logan's ear, encouraging him as Hanna clearly asked somebody to turn the TV down.

"Mommy I miss you," Logan pouted, his bottom lip quivering.

"I miss you too," She frowned at him, wanting nothing more than to be there to hug her little boy close until he was all happy again.

Logan took a shaky breath, "I gots Daddy and Mimi, who do you got Mommy?" He asked her, curling into Caleb's side.

"I've got your baby sister keeping me company."

"Everly," Logan said quietly, letting Mila grip his hand.

"Babe," Hanna frowned, "How does he know her name? I thought we wanted to tell them together."

"I'm sorry," Caleb apologised - he didn't know how he was going to get out of this one without giving the nursery game away. "He saw something with her name on earlier."

"What have you bought with her name on?" She frowned even more. She hated that they were doing stuff without her.

"Han," He said gently, "You're supposed to be relaxing, not stressing about stuff and what we've done today." She sighed and he noticed her eyes starting to water, "Hey, don't get upset," He tried to soothe her, "We just saw something in town that we thought sissy would like."

"I wanna be doing this stuff with you," She tried to keep her emotions in check but she was seriously failing.

"You can, okay?" He hushed, "Tomorrow when you get back we can just spend all day together." She nodded and wiped her tears, "Okay, I gotta get these little ones to bed. Say bye to Mommy," He whispered as Mila and Logan waved.

He hung up and pressed a kiss against Logan's head as George came back over to join them, jumping at Caleb's legs. Logan leant over the edge of the sofa to pet him as Caleb processed the conversation that had just happened. "We gotta talk about keeping a secret."

* * *

Caleb woke up with a feeling of dread. Dread about the nursery. Dread about the puppy. Dread that today was his last day on earth when Hanna decided to murder him with her bare hands. He checked in on the nursery and moved a few things around before heading downstairs to make sure George hadn't caused any damage during the night. Like the patient pup he was already proving to be, he was there waiting in his cage for somebody to come and give him some loving. Caleb picked him up and took him outside, encouraging him to go do his business before holding him close as he took him upstairs.

He found Mila waking up for the day and picked her up with his spare arm to carry her back to his bed. It felt empty without Hanna, but his beautiful daughter managed to fill the void. Logan mooched in at some point, still tired and grumpy about not having Mommy around to make him his breakfast and cuddle in bed, but he settled eventually and was content to have George on his lap as they watched some morning cartoons.

Caleb wasn't quite sure how it happened, but soon all three of them were back in the land of nod with George all too happy to climb up onto Logan's shoulder and join them. Maybe it was the excitement of getting a puppy, maybe it was all the hard work they'd put in to finish the nursery, but the day before had clearly taken more out of them than he thought. They were all so conked out that Caleb didn't find himself waking up until a blonde angelic face was stood over him, stroking his cheek gently to rouse him from his slumber. "Han?" He mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Hi," She had a slightly amused look on her face but leant down to give him a kiss. "Wanna tell me why there's a dog in my bed?" She asked, stroking Mila's back as she continued to nap on Caleb.

"Mommy," Logan called sleepily once he realised who was standing in front of them.

"Hi baby," She grinned at him, leaning over Caleb to give him a hug and a kiss as he reached out for her. "I missed you so much," She whispered, kissing his hair.

"Mommy, this is George," He said excitedly.

"George, huh?" She still looked bemused as the puppy climbed across Caleb and began to wag his tail excitedly at Hanna, standing on his hind legs to get her attention.

"He was so sad and he had no Mommy or Daddy and when he gived me kisses I said to Daddy can we be his family," Logan rushed out as Hanna picked up the golden puppy. "And he was so sad Mommy but then Daddy said we could keep him and I love him so much."

"He started talking about how everyone needs a Mom and a Dad," Caleb explained, sitting up and leaning against the pillows as Mila began to come round. He patted the spot next to him and encouraged Hanna to sit down, "It kind of hit home," He didn't need to elaborate as she placed the puppy on the bed and held his hands in her own.

"You've got a big heart," She whispered, leaning forward to give him a gentle kiss.

"Mama," Mila interrupted them, pushing them apart as she rushed at Hanna.

"Hi," She cooed and hugged her tightly, "Oh I missed your pretty face."

"Jorge!" She exclaimed, petting the puppy that was shoving his wet nose in between them to try and get in on the action. "Luh Jorge," Mila said, shrieking as he began to lick her cheek.

"You love him?" Hanna asked Mila, stroking her hair as she hugged the puppy. "I guess there's no way we can send him back now."

"I'm sorry," Caleb whispered, pressing a kiss against her forehead.

"It's fine," She sighed, "It means we got two of each now."

Caleb shook his head in disbelief as he let his hand run to Hanna's belly – his wife was far too understanding. "How was it?" He murmured, stroking her hair, "You don't look very happy."

"I missed you," She mumbled, looking down. "I dunno," She shrugged, "It was really nice and stuff but I just wanna be here with you guys."

Caleb kissed her gently on the lips, "Well," He smiled, "We've got something to show you," He murmured, holding her close as she leant against his chest.

"What is it?" She asked, standing and helping Mila and George off the bed.

"It's a surprise," He smiled, taking her hand and leading her down the hallway to one of their spare rooms. "You ready?" He asked, encouraging her to open up the door.

She nodded and gasped as he opened up the door, "Caleb," She whispered in awe, her hand coming to her mouth as she took in the room before her. Gone was the plain cream paint and boring curtains. Instead, all she saw was every single thing she'd ever wanted. "You did this?" She asked, wiping at her eyes as she felt the tears start to well.

"It's for Everly Mommy," Logan pointed out, hugging Hanna's side as she stood there in the middle.

"I know baby," She agreed, "And it's so so perfect. Did you help Daddy?"

He nodded proudly, "And George."

"George did too?" She looked at Caleb with a bemused smile.

"They're in love," He grinned at her, pulling her against his chest. "You do realise that now there's no going back with her name right?"

"I know," Hanna sighed contently as she felt Caleb's hands run under her t-shirt and they watched Logan and Mila show George all the new things in the nursery. "But I think it's perfect."

"It is perfect."

Hanna leant against him and squeezed his hands as her eyes took in and processed everything in front of her. "Mommy!" Logan called, breaking her from her reverie. "George is weeing."

" _Caleb_." She growled as he rushed over to try and save the situation.

Yep... he was still a dead man walking.

* * *

 **I hope it was worth the wait?! Who's excited for new PLL tonight?**

 **I don't normally do this but it would mean so so much to me if I got to 400 reviews with this chapter. Special request allowed for anyone who is #400!**

 **And do you all like her name? I kind of have an inkling of where I'm going with her middle name but open to suggestions. Please review babes x**


	24. Crisis of Confidence

**Thank you for all the incredible reviews. The fact that over 30 of you took time to give me your thoughts on the last chapter is incredible. I think we all need some Haleb loving in these dark times.**

 **Isabel ~ this kind of fits what you asked for, a little argument and make up ;) but I do want to do a one shot pre Logan, I just couldn't figure out how to fit it into this chap.**

 **Guest ~ in 73816 languages, I hope this update is what you need.**

 **Haleb will conquer, somewhere within me is a very small glimmer of hope. I put a specific reference in here as to how Caleb will never find anybody more attractive than Hanna.**

 **Enjoy below...**

Crisis of Confidence

Caleb wearily blinked his eyes open as he felt Hanna's cold and empty side of the bed. She had to stop doing this. It was the third time this week that he'd been forced to track his wife down at 3am and he was reaching breaking point.

He had a three-year-old (oh wait, officially as of midnight, a four-year-old) who was demanding things left, right and centre for his birthday and a 19-month-old who was deciding now was the time to push the boundaries and say no to everything, whilst also constantly whining for attention. Add to that a wife who was thinking it was completely okay to fall asleep curled up on the rocker in the new nursery every other night and he was about to lose it. How the hell did they think they could cope with another baby? At the rate they were going, if they made it through Logan's birthday in one piece it would be a minor miracle.

"Han," He whispered, gently stroking her arm to try and rouse her from her sleep. She didn't stir, so he shook her again, "Hanna," He said more firmly. She blinked her eyes open at him and that was when he noticed the redness – she'd been crying… again. "Hey," He soothed, "What's wrong?" He asked, encouraging her to stand up and then taking her place and pulling her back onto his lap. He didn't know if it was the hormones, or the fact that it was Logan's birthday, or something else entirely.

"I'm tired," She mumbled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Then why are you sleeping in here?" He asked her gently, rubbing her back. They had a perfectly comfortable bed where she could sleep too.

"It's quiet," She said sleepily.

Clearly he wasn't going to get a conversation out of her. "Let's go back to bed," He whispered, encouraging her back to their bedroom in her half awake state. She almost collapsed into bed and was out like a light as Caleb stood over her and took in the sight before him. "What is going on in your pretty head?" He shook his head. He was worried about her… she needed to rest as much as possible and right now, it seemed like that was the last thing on her mind. If she could just make it through the night he felt like they might have some hope, but right now even that felt like a stretch.

Their last pregnancy with Mila had been tough and Caleb had briefly questioned whether he wanted Hanna to go through the emotional rollercoaster again (even if there was nothing that would make him happier than adding to their family), but then they'd had that conversation after Nori had been born and he couldn't say no to her. But this… this pregnancy was testing their limits, he thought wearily as he fell back asleep with Hanna curled up on his chest.

When Caleb woke up to another empty bed at 7am, he didn't know whether he wanted to yell at his wife or throw her over his shoulder and carry her back to bed where he'd physically strap her to the mattress and not let her leave until she proved to him she'd gotten 10 hours sleep.

"Hanna," He groaned, his hands rubbing his face as he padded downstairs to the living room. He'd checked the nursery and she wasn't there, so now she wasn't only disappearing from their bed, she was also making him go on a wild goose chase around the house to find her. "Why are you doing this to me?" He moaned as he found her curled up on the sofa with a throw over her, a pile of birthday presents that they'd put out the night before stacked on the coffee table in front of her.

"Hi," She said quietly, reaching her hand out for him. She sat up and let him slide underneath her, his hand running to her bump as she rested her head on his chest.

"Babe," He said in exasperation, "You can't keep doing this." She didn't say anything and just avoided eye contact. "What's going on? Why are you not there every single time I wake up?"

"I just…"

"You just what?" He pushed her. He knew they didn't have long until Logan or Mila were awake and he felt this was a conversation they needed to have now.

"I don't know," She chickened out.

Caleb sighed in frustration, "Babe, you know I love you but you're seriously testing me right now."

"I'm sorry," She began to cry, sitting up and hiding her face.

"Tell me what's wrong and I can make it better," He pleaded, sitting up as well and pulling her tight against her chest. "Is it the baby? Are you worried about her?"

"No," She stood up and shook her head adamantly, wiping her tears away. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Hanna," He began to get annoyed. He got it - she was tired, he was tired, but there was nothing worse than when she kept something from him. It made him feel like he was failing in some way. "I'm your husband." He argued, "We're supposed to share everything."

"I clearly didn't read that clause when I signed up," She spat.

He sighed again and closed his eyes in frustration, "Do not be like this."

"You're the one being an ass." Okay so she was tired and emotional this morning and her pregnancy was clearly affecting something in her brain, but he really didn't appreciate that.

"I'm trying to be here for you," He argued. She opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by a sleepy voice calling for her from the top of the stairs. "Go get him," Caleb shook his head in resignation and rolled his eyes. This was not how he wanted to spend his son's fourth birthday.

"Mommy, where's Daddy?" He heard Logan ask as they came down the stairs.

"I'm here," Caleb smiled at him from his position on the sofa. He had to bite his tongue to tell Hanna not to carry him when she was almost six months pregnant – with her state of mind at the moment it would probably just end up in a huge argument. "Happy Birthday big boy," He exclaimed, taking him from Hanna and cuddling him close when Logan reached for him.

"Daddy!" Logan squealed as Caleb began to tickle him.

"You excited for your party?" He asked gently, pressing a kiss against his hair as Hanna settled down next to them.

Logan nodded but pouted a little, "What?" Hanna asked, "What's wrong?" Despite how she was feeling at the moment, she wanted nothing more than for Logan to have the best birthday ever.

"You weren't in bed," He whined and both Caleb and Hanna could hear his voice wobble slightly.

"Hey," Caleb soothed, rubbing his back, "Mommy and Daddy were just down here."

"We had to make sure all your birthday presents were here," Hanna added, reaching out to stroke his cheek and wipe a stray tear away.

"I wanted birfday cuddles," He spluttered, burying his head against Caleb's neck. Despite the fact that he was growing up way too fast for their liking, both Hanna and Caleb knew he was still their sensitive little boy who loved nothing more than spending time with his Mommy and Daddy and sissy.

"We're having cuddles now," Caleb tried as Hanna moved closer to him and began to stroke Logan's back. They were both going to have to swallow their pride to make sure this was the best day for him. "Love you," He added, squeezing him tight.

"Love you Daddy," Logan mumbled too, wiping his eyes as he sat back up.

"Mommy'll go see if Mila's awake and then I think we need to cook a special birthday breakfast," Hanna smiled at him, leaning forward to press a kiss against his cheek as he nodded.

"Pancakes," He said, brushing his hair out of his face before settling back against Caleb's chest.

"Okay," Hanna agreed before pushing herself up.

"Han," Caleb said quietly, reaching out for her hand, "It's gonna be fine," He murmured and he meant it. Whatever was going on in her head, Logan's birthday, their argument… it was all going to be fine.

* * *

"I find it so depressing that I'm the only one who can drink," Emily moaned as she held onto a glass of wine. It had turned into a beautiful Saturday in Rosewood and everybody found themselves in the Rivers' backyard to celebrate Logan's fourth birthday.

It was the first year that Hanna and Caleb had really thrown a party that extended beyond immediate friends and family. But with their new house and Logan having made some pretty good friends at preschool, when he'd asked Hanna and Caleb for a party, they couldn't think of a better reason to say yes.

Although it almost seemed like somehow by saying yes, their almost four-year-old had turned in to the most demanding little boy on the planet over the past two weeks, asking for pizza and a jungle gym and a dinosaur fighting ring (Hanna had absolutely no idea with that one) and to top it off, a castle to 'bounce all over' as their preschooler had so graciously put it.

They'd been firm but fair and let Logan invite one friend for every year of his age, before letting him go with the bouncy castle and takeaway pizza – it meant five screaming preschoolers and the never ending sound of Logan begging Hanna or Caleb to come jumping with him. But for the look of pure joy on their little boy's face, it was worth all it.

"I wish I could drink," Hanna sighed, taking a sip of her water as she sat on their decking and watched Logan run around with some of his friends. "Careful," She muttered to herself as she saw him run full speed into the inflatable castle.

"You don't even look pregnant," Penny, one of Logan's friend's Mom said.

"Yeah" Hanna didn't even realise what she was saying, too distracted as she watched Mila playing with George on the lawn. "Wait, no," Hanna shook her head and furrowed her brow, "She's getting big."

Spencer scoffed and was about to respond before Hanna suddenly stood up and began to walk hurriedly over to the bouncy castle. Caleb was supposed to be watching the kids, but he'd clearly become too engrossed in his beer whilst Mila decided she wanted to try and climb up onto the inflatable and take George with her too. "No baby," Hanna said, guiding the toddler back to the blanket that was laid out with toys. "Come play over here with George."

"No," Mila began to whimper, "Lo."

"I know you wanna be having fun with Lo," Hanna agreed, kneeling down with her, "But boys are rough and you'll get hurt," She grimaced as Logan threw himself into the side of the bouncy castle and rebounded like nothing happened.

"Mama," Mila whined and tried to fight Hanna's grasp, reaching for the bouncy castle as angry tears welled up in her eyes.

"I know," Hanna tried to soothe her, "I wanna cry too but we can't." She kissed her hair gently, "Look, George wants you to play with your baby with him," She pointed at their puppy who was sniffing around Mila's dollies.

"Jorge!" Mila squealed, scrambling over to pat the puppy and play with her dolly, her tears completely forgotten.

"Hey," Caleb said quietly as he came over to the pair of them. It felt like Hanna had been avoiding him since their first guest turned up and all it did was make him feel uneasy. "She okay?" He asked.

"I thought you were watching her," Hanna muttered, taking the dolly from Mila when she handed it to her.

"I am," He replied, taking a sip of his beer.

"Well then why was she allowed to climb onto the bouncy castle with the boys?"

"Daddy!" Caleb was just about to defend himself when Logan yelled for him.

"One minute Lo," He replied, holding up a finger. "Don't be like this," He whispered to Hanna, kneeling down to press a kiss against her forehead before leaving her with Mila to go and see what Logan wanted.

She watched him go, smiling slightly as he placed his beer on a table before diving onto the inflatable and beginning to bounce with Logan, holding his hands and pulling him up to make him go higher and higher. He was the best Dad. She knew she needed to get over herself, but right now it felt like the toughest thing she'd ever had to do.

* * *

A few hours later, pizza had been devoured and Logan had wished on his dinosaur birthday cake. Hanna was still avoiding Caleb and after Logan's friends had gone home, she'd stayed outside with the girls and her Mom whilst Caleb and their other halves proceeded to drunkenly go on the bouncy castle. How they'd managed to get drunk at a four-year-old's birthday party was beyond her. But Logan was loving it - they were literally throwing him around and seeing how high he could go, helping him climb up onto the sides and then jump down. It wasn't doing anything for Hanna's anxiety.

"I can't believe you have a dog," Spencer remarked as she cradle a sleepy Eleanor in her arms.

Hanna stroked George's ear as the puppy napped on her lap. He was turning out to be the most placid and patient dog who liked nothing more than lying across someone's lap and getting as much loving as he could. To say Mila and Logan were in heaven was an understatement. "At first I wanted to kill Caleb," She smiled slightly, "Especially when he was peeing over the rug in the nursery," She added, "But he's the best thing Caleb did that weekend," Hanna finally admitted.

"He's so cute," Aria babied the pup.

"Animals are weird," Hanna said, "When I'm feeling upset or anxious it's like he knows and he comes begging for love."

"Bailey does that," Emily grinned as she played with Mila who was on her lap, "They have this sixth sense," She agreed.

"Kind of like husbands," Aria added, "Ezra always knows when something's wrong. My face is like a walking billboard."

"Mine too," Hanna muttered, raising her eyebrows as she looked over at Caleb.

"You guys seem a little off," Spencer remarked casually. She'd been waiting for the opportune moment to broach the topic and Hanna had just handed it to her on a plate. "Is everything okay?"

"Something's wrong?" Ashley Marin asked worriedly as she sipped a glass of wine.

"It's fine," Hanna tried to shrug her off, reaching for her glass of water.

"Mama," Mila called, scrambling to be let down by Emily.

"What?" She asked soothingly, gently putting George on the floor before picking her little girl up and holding her on her lap.

"Bow," She said, pointing at the bouncy castle.

"You want to go bounce?" Hanna clarified as Mila nodded. "Okay, let's go see Daddy and he can let you bounce for a bit."

"Hanna you can't just avoid this conversation," Spencer yelled as Hanna stood and began to walk across the lawn with Mila on her hip.

She clearly tried to ignore her and carried on her path. "Mommy!" Logan exclaimed when he saw her. "Daddy's makin' me go high."

"I know baby, I saw," Hanna smiled at him, "Be careful, okay?"

"How's Spence?" Toby asked as he looked over at his wife.

"She was saying she felt tired actually," Hanna smiled up at him slightly. Yes, it was a flat out lie but it might mean it got Spencer off her back about Caleb. She really didn't want anyone else sticking their nose in when it was their business what was going on. And even then, there wasn't anything going on, so Spencer had nothing to be asking her about anyway.

"I should go make sure she's okay," He muttered, jumping down from the inflatable and heading back up towards the house.

"Now it looks bad if I don't go," Ezra whined, following the tall brunette across the lawn.

"She wants to bounce," Hanna squinted up at Caleb as she placed Mila on the inflatable.

"You wanna come bounce with Daddy and Lo?" Caleb knelt down and grinned at her, holding his hands out for Mila to take as she began to try and bend her knees to bounce a bit.

"Mommy come," Logan pleaded, holding his hands out for Hanna, begging her to come join him. He'd tried all afternoon to get her to bounce with him and every time she'd said there were too many people on it and it wasn't safe for his new sister, but now... Now there was no one else and she didn't really have an excuse.

"Han, come on," Caleb added encouragingly, reaching a hand out for her to take. "We can be gentle, can't we?" He asked Logan.

"We be gentle Mommy," Logan agreed, feeling like the ultimate big boy as he did the best he could to help his Mommy up onto the bouncy castle.

"Thank you," She smiled at him, leaning down to press a kiss against his lips.

He pulled away from her and began to bounce up and down until Mila decided she wanted to bounce with him instead of Caleb, rushing over and almost plowing into him before they both lost their footing and fell backwards. "Careful," Caleb said as they both scrambled to get back up and start bouncing again.

"Mimi I getted a castle for you cos you're a princess," Logan said sweetly, holding her tightly.

"Do you think your new sissy's a princess too?" Hanna asked, sitting herself down against one of the walls, holding her belly as she felt the baby start to kick.

"Yes," Logan nodded determinedly. "Daddy says all Rivers are a princess. But only a girl."

"Mommy too?"

Logan grinned and nodded at Hanna, letting go of Mila to go and sit on Hanna's outstretched legs. "Careful buddy," Caleb warned again as he sat down next to her, trying not to cringe or intervene as he watched Hanna adjust the body on top of her until she was comfortable. He was not okay with her being a human bean bag.

"My babies," Hanna murmured, pressing kisses against Logan's head as Mila crawled over and tried to get in on the loving. "My little baby's all grown up."

Logan giggled as he felt his unborn sister begin to kick, "She's kicking me," He laughed, rolling off Hanna.

"It's because she knows it's your birthday," Hanna smiled, letting him push her shirt up and feel her bump.

"Hi Everly," Logan whispered against her skin as Hanna guided his hands to where she could feel their unborn baby girl kicking away.

"Mimi do you want to say hi too?" Caleb encouraged, stroking the toddler's hair as she contently stayed close to Hanna.

"No," Mila said defiantly, shaking her head.

Caleb bit back a laugh, "And why not?" He asked her, trying to pull her over onto him.

"No!" Mila yelled, clinging on tightly to Hanna's top.

"And it's Mommy's turn to be favourite today," Caleb sighed in resignation, leaving Mila be and instead leaning across her to rest his hand next to Hanna's. "Feeling better?" He asked her quietly, pressing a kiss against the side of her head. She nodded and smiled at him slightly, squeezing his hand. "Hey, birthday boy," He said, grabbing Logan's attention as he began to poke Hanna's belly. "How much do you love Mommy?"

"This much," Logan squealed, throwing his arms out before hugging Hanna.

"No," Mila practically barked, pulling Logan's hand off and trying to climb on top of her instead.

"Mila," Hanna warned her, "Why are you being grouchy?" She hushed her, "It's Lo's birthday, we don't wanna be mean to him," She said, holding her chin in her hands.

"Say sorry," Caleb said, running his hand through her curls as she looked at him and pouted as best as she could, "No," He said again, "Say sorry to Lo."

She turned to look at Logan, "Sow," She tried to get out.

"It's okay," Logan smiled at her, hugging his little sister across Hanna.

Hanna grinned and pulled them tight against her chest, "Good job," She whispered to both of them before they scrambled back to the middle and Logan continued to help Mila bounce gently. "I should go make sure everyone's got a drink."

Caleb rolled his eyes and held onto her hand as she moved to stand up, "When have our friends ever had a problem getting their own drink?"

"Never," She agreed, fighting a grin.

"You gonna tell me what's up?" He finally asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Not now," She tried, looking down at her lap.

"No," Caleb said defiantly, "Now's the best time. I can't deal when you pull away from me Han," He groaned, "It flips me upside down."

Hanna paused as she thought about what she wanted to say. "He's four," She whispered, already feeling like she wasn't able to control the emotion in her voice. "How did I have him four years ago?"

"It was because you had my hand to break." He tried to joke, although by her lack of reaction maybe now wasn't the right time.

"I was so scared," She mumbled. "I was 25 and felt like I couldn't even look after myself, let alone a baby."

"He's turned out pretty okay," Caleb smiled at her, brushing her hair back from her face as she finally looked up at him.

"I look at him," She sighed, wiping her eye, "I look at him and I think I have no idea what I'm doing with you," She said, starting to get emotional, "God, my stupid hormones," She muttered, "But he's so perfect and I'm here just hoping that I'm getting it right."

"You're his entire world," Caleb soothed, "He thinks you're the best Mama ever."

"Why do I still feel like I have no idea what I'm doing?" She asked him tearily.

Caleb frowned at her, "With Mila?"

"We're having our third baby and I still have no idea what I'm doing," She began to cry.

"Hanna," He murmured softly, pulling her legs over his lap, "You are the best Mom, why would you ever think anything else?" He said as gently as possible. And he meant every word. "I love you."

She looked up at him and sniffled, managing a smile as he tenderly kissed her lips. "I love you too," She whispered, "So much."

"You know I love you more," He said as she cracked a grin, but her face turned stoic again.

"Do you still find me attractive?" She asked quietly and as he looked into her eyes all he saw was uncertainty. His mind raced as he tried to think when he'd given any indication that he wasn't attracted to her anymore.

"Where the hell is this coming from?" He asked, his voice full of concern. "Hanna every other woman pales in comparison to you." He said with so much emotion in his voice that for a second she actually believed him.

"Even Spencer and Aria? They don't even look like they're pregnant."

"Hanna," He held her head against his shoulder as he kissed her forehead, "You're carrying my child - there's nothing more attractive than that," He whispered before pressing a hard kiss against her lips. "Is this why you haven't been in bed with me?"

"I don't feel myself and I know that's why we haven't had sex in a week."

"We haven't had sex because I'm worried about you and all I think about is the fact that you need to sleep and relax."

"Right," She muttered.

He pulled her face up to look at him, "Hanna," He said seriously, "Listen to me. I mean it, there is nothing more attractive than you carrying a life that we made together."

"You mean that?" She asked, running her hands through his hair.

"Of course," He murmured with emotion, bringing her lips down onto his as his hands ran to her waist and ran up and down.

"Mommy," Logan whined and interrupted them, "We're tired."

"Mimi too?" Hanna pouted as he nodded at her. "Let's go put a movie on and then once everyone's gone, it's probably time for bed." Although when they all climbed off the bouncy castle and made their way up to towards the house it was only Ashley and Ted left. Everyone else had disappeared home which Hanna felt slightly grateful for as she settled Logan and Mila on the sofa with a drink of milk before putting Finding Nemo on.

"Okay big boy," Ted said, coming over to them. "We're going home now. Happy Birthday," He added, pressing a kiss against Logan's forehead and then Mila's before Ashley did the same.

"Thanks for helping clean up," Hanna said as she showed them out.

"Is everything okay now?" Ashley asked, still concerned after Hanna and Spencer's remarks earlier.

"Yeah," The blonde smiled, "It's fine." Maybe this time, she actually meant it.

* * *

Caleb found himself lingering in the hallway as he waited for Hanna to say goodnight to Logan. He'd already out their tired and grumpy toddler down, but he could hear Hanna and Logan talking about his special day and he didn't want to interrupt. Finally he heard her wish him a final "Happy Birthday," before she appeared from the darkness and gently closed the door behind her. "He's zonked," She smiled at Caleb, taking his outstretched hand as he led her back towards their bedroom.

"It's tiring being the centre of attention," Caleb grinned, turning to walk backwards and take her other hand in his too.

"I should go finish tidying up," Hanna sighed, playing with his fingers.

"No," He whispered, pulling her in front of him as they lingered in their bedroom doorway, "It can wait," He added before his lips descended on hers. It was gentle and tender, completely loving as he cupped her cheeks and made out with her like they were teenagers. They hadn't done this enough recently... He may not have realised it at the time, but he did now. And with his wife's crisis of confidence he now knew how important it was for them to spend intimate time together, just the two of them with no interruptions.

He ran his hand through her hair as his tongue gently teased her lips apart, swallowing her gasp as it connected with hers and he felt the ever familiar butterflies in his stomach. He would never get tired of kissing her. She moaned as he slanted his mouth slightly, before beginning to walk them back towards the bed as her hands gripped his shoulders to steady herself. "Caleb," She whispered as he broke apart to pull his shirt over his head.

"You're so perfect," He hushed as he began to place wet, open-mouthed kisses down her jaw. She let him start to undo the buttons on her black blouse as she reached for the zipper on his black jeans before all too soon they'd managed to get completely naked amongst a desperate urge for sporadic kisses. "You comfortable?" He asked her quietly as she lay back on the bed, him kneeling between her spread legs as his fingers teased her already wet lips.

"Uh huh," She nodded, reaching for him and pulling him down on top of her as her lips searched for his. He let his fingers probe a bit more, dipping into her as she sighed into his mouth before positioning himself to enter her. He wanted this all to be about her and he wanted it to be slow and gentle and as intimate as it could be. He wanted her to realise that he would never feel this way about anyone else.

"Good?" He asked as he teasingly ran his cock up and down her lips before slowly pressing down and pushing into her.

"Really good," She sighed, squeezing her eyes shut as he began to move on top of her. He slanted his mouth over hers again, his tongue immediately finding hers as his hands ran down her sides before grabbing hers and pulling them to rest intertwined with his above her head. "Mmm," She groaned as the angle he found sent him particularly deep.

"So beautiful," Caleb murmured against her lips as he maintained his slow pace.

"I love you," Hanna whispered as pulled his forehead down onto hers, biting her lip as their eyes met. She was craving the intimacy after today, even more so than him.

"Love you," He replied, connecting their lips again and again. Neither were aware of how long their love making lasted, but Hanna eventually felt herself beginning to move closer to the edge, the long wave of pleasure starting low in her belly, "You close?" Caleb whispered in her ear before pressing a tender kiss against the top.

"Yeah," Hanna gasped. God, she was really close and she hoped he was too. Right now she wanted to reach that place together.

"Me too," He murmured before kissing her for all he was worth. One final thrust and that was all it took for Hanna to go tumbling over the edge, her hands grasping Caleb's shoulders as he kissed her back and emptied inside of her. He loved it when they came together. "Mhmm," He groaned into her mouth as he felt her twitch and tighten around him one final time before they came to a sweaty and hot stop.

"Love you," She whispered again before he moved to his side and pulled her naked body close.

"You know how much I love you right?" He asked her as she settled on his chest.

She nodded up at him, "I do."

"Don't ever doubt that again," He told her gently, his hand caressing her cheek.

"It was just a crisis of confidence," A small smile graced her face before he smacked his lips against hers.

"If you feel like that again, you tell me alright?" He asked and she nodded, "I need to know so I can tell you how amazing you are."

"And show me," She grinned as his hand ran down to grope her naked butt.

"No more crises happening anytime soon." He whispered, unable to resist giving her one more kiss. As his lips caressed hers, for right now, another crisis of confidence was the last thing on her mind.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that? A nice lil bit of smut at the end. Please review x**


	25. Saint Valentine

**So I promised you guys a Valentines chapter and here it is. Warning there is smut at the end.**

 **I haven't managed to watch this weeks episode yet because I'm on holiday, but the reviews on Restraints have me cracking up ~ watch out for an update of that soon.**

 **I forgot to mention on the last chap, my 400th reviewer 'hyuj' please leave me a note if there's something special you'd like to see.**

 **I love all you guys who review. I'm so glad this is how you see Haleb because it's how I do too. Spaleb shouldn't have happened and I will forever pretend this is canon.**

 **Apologies for any typos, I wrote this on my iPad.**

 **Enjoy below... Btw necklace referenced is the one in Chapter 5 (Twenty Eight).**

Saint Valentine

Hanna was feeling loved.

Really loved.

Logan's teacher at preschool had been telling them all about Valentine's Day earlier in the week and ever since then, whenever he came home with something he'd made, it was always for Mommy or sissy who were his "only Valentines in the whole world." Add to that, Caleb had been especially affectionate since their doctors appointment and she was starting to feel pretty special. She'd perked up about going out and despite wanting to spend all her time with her family, she was starting to feel excited for their Valentines plans.

"Mama," Mila whined, grabbing Hanna's attention as she impatiently tugged on her hand. They were currently at the local pool where they were going to spend some time with Emily before heading off to pick Logan up - it was one of Mila's favourite things to do and Emily loved spending time with her goddaughter.

"Sorry bug," She apologised, picking her up and shaking her head as they made their way out to the pool area. She'd been completely caught staring at herself in the mirror, but she couldn't help it. She'd lost her baby weight from Mila pretty quickly but she'd only really just gotten to a place where she felt completely comfortable in a bikini. The yoga was definitely toning her up and she liked to think she was burning enough calories with her and Caleb's regular night time activities. But now... Now she was going right back to square one with baby number three. "Can you see Aunty Emmy?" She asked, dumping their stuff on a seat on the side before grabbing Mila's inflatable seat.

"No," Mila shook her head, gripping onto the inflatable as Hanna walked them to the steps at the shallow end.

"She's over there silly," She gave her a raspberry on her neck, loving the sound of her happy squeal before lowering them into the water.

"Wader," She called, her hands beginning to splash straight away as Emily swam over to them.

"Hi my beautiful goddaughter," She greeted them, stealing Mila from Hanna's arms and giving her a big kiss. "Will you be my Valentine?" She asked the toddler, kissing her forehead before turning her around in her arms to let her splash some more.

"She's taken."

"Yes!" Mila squealed at the same time as Hanna spoke.

Hanna and Emily laughed, "She's already promised Daddy a thousand times," Hanna explained, holding onto the inflatable as Emily encouraged Mila to kick her little legs. "What will Daddy say if he hears you've been two-timing him?" She asked her blonde bundle of energy.

"It's fine," Emily sighed, "I've got my Ali."

"Awi!" Mila yelled, smacking her hands against the water.

"That's right," Hanna praised her, "You know who Ali is," She agreed, taking Mila from Emily as she reached for her, "Wanna go in your seat bug?" She asked, pulling the strap up on Mila's swimsuit as she nodded. "Okay," She said, hoisting her up and into the seat as Emily held it still.

"So do you guys have plans?" Emily asked as they slowly floated Mila around, stopping when they ended up near some pool toys that the toddler was determined to hold onto.

"Caleb's planned it all," Hanna sighed happily. "He's been doing the cutest thing with Lo," She started, "They write a note everyday about why they love me."

"That's is pretty cute," Emily smiled, "Maybe I should do the same for Ali."

"Em," Hanna raised her eyebrows, "It's Valentines tomorrow."

"I knew that, I so knew that."

"Have you even made reservations anywhere?"

"Yes," Emily defended and frowned, "Anyway, what did the notes say?" She tried to change the subject.

"They're kind of personal," Hanna bit her lip. Okay, so that was a flat out lie, but a lot of them were about the new baby and she wasn't ready to share that yet.

"Since when have you ever had a problem with bragging about Caleb?"

"Okay, I don't brag about him."

Emily laughed, "Hanna you get this dreamy look on your face and I always know the next thing out of your mouth is going to be about him."

"We just love Daddy, don't we?" She asked Mila, handing her a ring to look at as it floated in front of her seat.

"Dada love."

"See," Hanna pointed out, "We just love him."

"If you didn't produce the most adorable children together, I wouldn't put up with you or him."

"Spoken like a true jealous woman," Hanna shrieked as Emily splashed her with water. "You know I'm right," She grinned, "Before Ali came back you couldn't have been more of a grouchy single person."

"Mama," Mila called, wanting to get in on the action, bored with the ring now.

"You wanna come play and splash?" She cooed, smiling as her baby girl pouted and nodded up at her. "Okay, let's splash Aunty Emmy," She laughed, pulling her into her arms and placing her seat on the side before they both began to attack Emily with water.

"Okay, okay!" Emily shrieked, "I surrender," She grinned, stealing Mila from her Mommy again. "But, only if you'll be my Valentine," She tickled the toddler, laughing with Hanna as the toddler giggled away.

"Daddy will be upset bunny," Hanna warned her.

"Daddy won't have to know," Emily whispered loud enough for Hanna to hear. "Give me a kiss to say you'll be my Valentine," She tried again and with Mila being the affectionate and loving toddler she was, she happily obliged and gave Emily a big kiss on her lips.

"Mama," Mila reached for Hanna, wanting her Mommy's attention.

"Don't try and kiss your way out of this one," Hanna laughed as she pulled her into her arms and accepted her kisses as she readily gave them out. "I still love you," She agreed in a murmur, "But Daddy gets territorial about Valentines and he won't be happy about this."

"It was one kiss!"

"And Daddy's still gonna have to know."

"Hanna!" Emily tried, "What happened to bros before hoes?"

"I got married and had two babies."

"It's always bros before hoes," Emily pouted at Mila.

Hanna rolled her eyes at her, fighting a smile as she began to float around with Mila for the last few minutes of their swim session. "Your bro is your hoe."

"Did you really just say that?"

Hanna shook her head and grinned as she pressed a kiss against Mila's damp hair, "Be grateful I'm only telling him about the kiss. If Caleb heard you were trying to lure his Valentine away from him he'd be imposing some serious godmother sanctions."

Emily stared at her in disbelief as they moved away from her. "You're just ridiculous."

* * *

"And dis one's for Mommy," Logan handed Hanna a pink heart-shaped piece of card with 'Mommy' written across it in his scrawl - it was slowly becoming more legible and Hanna was grateful; she no longer had to pretend she knew exactly what he'd written.

"Thank you," Hanna smiled at her little boy as he sat on the floor in the living room and proceeded to empty his entire rucksack. For a bag that was so small, he managed to fit a hell of a lot of stuff in it. "Can I put it on the fridge?"

"Yes," He grinned, "But Mommy," He called as she stood up.

"What?" She asked, sitting back down and helping Mila onto her lap as she tried to climb up the sofa.

"For Mimi too," He said, handing her another heart.

"Wow," She said, "Very pretty. You giving these out to any other girls?" She asked as she heard the front door open.

Logan ignored her and stuck his head round the corner to see who it was, "Daddy," He called as Caleb walked towards him and scooped him up.

"Hey bud," He grinned, walking into the living room to greet Hanna and Mila.

"You're home early," Hanna smiled as he leant down to give her a kiss.

"I know," He said, "I had to pick something up from town," He added elusively. "Mimi, kiss," He pouted his lips before she tilted her head up and gave him a kiss.

"Are you gonna tell Daddy what you did today?" Hanna encouraged her as she settled back against her chest, happy to flip through one of her books for the time being. "What did we do with Aunty Emmy?" She said as Caleb let Logan go back to his rucksack before joining her on the sofa.

"Simmin," Mila said, grinning up at him when he poked her belly to get her attention.

"You went swimming?" He smiled, "Was it fun?"

Mila nodded and giggled, climbing over onto his lap. "You gonna tell Daddy what you gave Aunty Emmy?" Hanna asked, pushing Mila's hair back from her face as she looked up at her.

"What did you give her?" Caleb held her against his chest as she gripped his forearms and cuddled into him.

"Kiss," Mila pouted as Hanna tapped her lips.

"You did," Hanna said, "You gave her a Valentine's kiss."

Caleb gasped, "But what about Daddy?" He asked, "You want someone else as your Valentine?" He added, pretending to be completely put out.

Hanna fought a smile as she watched Mila's face turn slightly crestfallen. "No," She whimpered, "No, Dada," Her bottom lip wobbled as she snuggled into him.

"Aww," Caleb chuckled, "It's okay," He reassured her, cradling the back of her head and holding her against him as she clung onto him for dear life. "I know it was mean Aunty Emmy trying to get you to choose someone else."

"Daddy how many Valtines can I have?" Logan asked, trotting his toy Woody that he was insisting on taking everywhere, up the arm of the sofa.

"You should only have one," He explained gently - he guessed it was never too early to learn for Logan to learn that cheating was wrong. "Unless the others are Mommy or Mila."

"Uh oh."

Hanna covered her face with her hands and began to laugh, "How many you got bubba?" Caleb was almost scared to ask.

"I gots Alice and Chloe," He drawled, not the least bit embarrassed at the prospect of having two Valentines.

"And what are you giving them for Valentines?"

"I made dem hearts like for Mommy and sissy."

"Are they your girlfriends or are you just seeing if you like them?" Hanna bit her lip and fought a smile as Logan spoke so nonchalantly about girls whilst playing with his toys. He was going to be a total heartbreaker, just like his Daddy.

"Alice asks me to play wiv her but she doesn't like my cars and Chloe does."

"Have you kissed them?" Caleb asked, holding on to Mila extra tight. The thought of her liking a boy or having her first kiss was absolutely petrifying to him.

"Caleb!" Hanna slapped his arm, "Of course he hasn't kissed them, he's three!" Clearly Hanna felt the same way about Logan.

"No Mommy I kissy Chloe."

"What?"

Caleb threw his head back and began to laugh, "Unbelievable," He muttered, shaking his head in disbelief until Hanna shot him a death glare, looking like she was about to pass out. "Han breathe," Caleb grinned stroking her hair, "It's not good for the baby." He could see she was on the verge go going all Mama bear at the thought of Logan having another woman in his life.

"You're not supposed to give anyone but Mommy kisses," She eventually pouted at her eldest.

"Her kissy was icky I only like dem from Mommy and sissy," Logan explained, grabbing one of his cars and running it along the coffee table.

"So whose your Valentine?" Caleb smiled at him, moving to put Mila down until she began to whimper and cling onto him. So his wife wasn't the only sensitive soul in the house right now.

"Mommy," He rushed over to Hanna and gave her a hug.

"Right answer."

* * *

The next day Hanna woke up to Caleb stood over her in the pitch black. He mumbled something about having to go to work but she hardly heard him, her body still more than half asleep as she tried to process what was going on. That was, at least, until he produced a bouquet of red roses from behind his back and wished her a Happy Valentines Day. She smiled up at him deliriously as she sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes - she knew he probably thought she looked like an idiot, but right now she didn't care.

"I love you," She whispered tiredly, wrapping her arms around his neck as he bent his neck to place a long, tender kiss on her lips.

"Love you more," He whispered back as he pulled away, pecking her one more time before standing up. He placed the roses on the bed next to her and stroked her cheek as she lay back down, "I'll see you tonight. Sof's coming round at 6."

"Mkay," She mumbled, already halfway back to the land of nod. A smile tugged at his lips and he took one final glance before disappearing out of their room and heading off to work.

When Hanna woke again an hour later, she wasn't sure if it had all been a dream until she caught sight of the roses all over again. She sat up with the intention of finding a vase downstairs when a wave of nausea hit her and she had to divert to the bathroom. She hadn't really suffered from morning sickness but when it hit her, she hated it.

It made her want to cry.

It made her want to go back to bed.

It made her want Caleb.

All she thought of as she sat on the bathroom floor were her unhappy early teenage years, where her brain was wired to think the only way she'd be happy in herself, was to throw up.

She wiped her mouth and her eyes and shakily stood up as she heard Logan calling for her. She would never let her kids see her like that. She was doing everything she could to make sure they knew they were perfect just the way they were and her brain was too clouded to think of an excuse if Logan asked her why she was upset. "I'm here Lo," She called, quickly rinsing her mouth before heading out into her bedroom to find her eldest inspecting the red flowers on the bed. "Mommy, they're pretty," He said, gently touching one of the petals.

"They are," She agreed, giving his cheek a morning kiss. "Daddy gave them to me to show me how much he loves me," She explained, taking his hand and the flowers and leading him downstairs.

"For Valtines?" Logan asked as he sat himself down at the kitchen table.

"Yeah," Hanna whispered as she found a card propped up against a waiting vase. She didn't know whether to open it now or wait until they were together later. But her inquisitive nature got the better of her and after filling the vase with water and giving Logan his breakfast, she sat herself down with him and tore into the envelope.

"Mommy it's not your birfday," The little boy frowned as he took a bite of his toast.

"Remember how Daddy said you can give cards on Valentines to make sure you tell people you love them?" She asked, fingering the top of the card as Logan nodded at her. "We'll that's what Daddy's done for me."

"Where's mine?"

Hanna stifled a laugh, "Maybe Chloe or Alice will give you one," She said with raised eyebrows, before looking down at Caleb's message.

 _Hanna_

 _Be mine?_

 _Too late to say no anyway - you're my livewire._

 _I can't wait to grow our family._

 _I love you_

 _\- C_

"Mommy why you cryin'?" Logan asked again as he watched Hanna well up.

"Daddy wrote some really nice things," She explained as the sound of Mila crying came over the baby monitor. She took Logan's finished plate and put it in the sink before whisking him upstairs to get ready whilst she also sorted out Mila for the day. She didn't know why she was getting so emotional about Caleb's card. Granted he wasn't the most outwardly mushy guy out there but he told her he loved her all the time and she never doubted that for a second. They'd grown too much together to mean anything less to one another.

She'd just about gotten her emotions under control when she dropped Logan off at preschool. Then he had to of course, copy his Daddy and tell Hanna how much he loved her for Valentines, before giving her a sloppy kiss and trotting off into his classroom like nothing had happened. Her guys were going to be the death of her.

"Someone's glowing," Morgan commented as Hanna walked into her boutique. Since having Mila she'd really tried to take a step back and now Morgan pretty much ran the place, but she still liked to check in. After all, Hanna just got to do the fun things like tax... To be fair, she still chose to do a lot of the buying too and she always had an opinion on how the windows were dressed.

"I just love my boys," She replied, handing Morgan the tray of iced coffees before propping Mila on the floor. She immediately ran off to the fluffy bean bag in the corner and started to climb all over it.

"If my hubby wasn't so great, I'd seriously be hating you right now," Morgan smiled. "What did they do this morning?" She asked, taking a sip of her drink. "New stock arrived yesterday by the way," She added as they walked towards the storage cupboard.

"They were just being sweet," Hanna said vaguely, holding her hand out for Mila as she started to follow them.

"I got a great round of sex before breakfast in bed," Morgan boasted, scooping Mila up and propping her on top of one of the cardboard boxes.

"I'm hoping the sex comes tonight," The blonde smiled as Morgan moved round her and began to open up some of the delivery. "Are you high up?" She grinned at Mila, holding onto her waist as she giggled away excitedly.

"Up!" She exclaimed, showing off her front teeth as she smiled away.

"You are up there," Hanna agreed, "Come here silly girl, before I almost have a heart attack and you almost hurt yourself," She added, picking her up and propping her on her hip.

"So, your little... ," Morgan paused and wiggled her eyebrows at Hanna as she lifted out an Victoria's Secret bag, "Surprise came."

"Can you hold it up for me?" Hanna asked, her hands full with her daughter as she played with her necklaces. Morgan opened it up and pulled out a red thong and matching balconette bra.

"I approve."

"I hope they fit," Hanna muttered, "Is the robe in there as well?"

"Somebody's going all out," Morgan smirked, pulling out a matching red silk robe.

"I aim to please," She rolled her eyes, handing Mila an edge of the robe to feel as she reached out for it. "Do you think Daddy will like it?" She asked her, running her hand through the little girl's hair.

"Yes," Mila nodded, tugging on the material.

"Careful," Hanna soothed, freeing it from her grasp.

"I'm so glad I don't have to see you tomorrow. All you're gonna do is brag."

"I don't brag."

"Fine," Morgan agreed, "You just get this content look on your face and it's all I need to know."

Hanna laughed, taking the bag and following Morgan back out onto the shop floor, "He makes me happy," And it couldn't have been more true.

* * *

Caleb dropped back home at 5.30 and played with Logan and Mila for half an hour whilst Hanna made them dinner. They were both itching to see him, like they always were in the evening and Logan was particularly desperate to tell him all about the three Valentines cards he'd gotten - Lily's had been unexpected and now Logan couldn't decide which girl he liked best much to his parents' amusement.

Hanna let Sofia, their babysitter in when she arrived and used the free moment to dash upstairs to make sure everything was ready for when they returned. She was pretty sure Caleb was fully ready and wouldn't come upstairs again, so she went about laying out a few candles ready to light when they got back and she hung her new slinky robe on the back of the door. Still being in her first trimester, her sex drive was in full swing and there was nothing she wanted more right now than a night of hot and slow sex.

She checked her appearance in the mirror and fluffed her hair a bit, adding a final layer of coral lipstick. She made a last ditch attempt to find the necklace Caleb had bought her for her birthday last year, but it wasn't in it's box and she hadn't been able to locate it all day. She was scared she'd lost it and the thought was making her upset - it had so much sentimental value and she didn't think she could bring herself to tell Caleb. She shoved the empty box back in the draw before grabbing her clutch and heading back downstairs. Caleb had sat down at the table with Logan and Mila whilst they started to eat their dinner and from the looks of it, Sofia had decided it was wholly appropriate to sit down opposite him and begin to flirt like no tomorrow with her body language. Hanna narrowed her eyes and made sure she literally strutted into the kitchen in her heels.

"Hey Sof," She smiled tightly, feeling slightly more relaxed when Caleb visibly checked her out before reaching for her hand and tugging her towards him. "You sure we're not tearing you away from any guy tonight?" She asked as she let her hand rest over Caleb's shoulder on his chest as she stood behind him.

"No," Sofia smiled back as she helped Logan drink from his cup of water. "My ex and I are on a break."

"How come?" Hanna asked, reaching her free hand out to wipe a mark from Mila's forehead as she munched away on her food. "I thought all the college guys at Hollis were pretty hot."

"He's just really immature," The brunette shrugged, "I think I might start dating older guys."

Hanna felt her hand on Caleb's chest scrunch up possessively, "They're still immature," She said, fighting a grin as Caleb looked up at her and shook his head. She didn't know if it was the thirsty teen in front of her, or the stirrings between her legs but she leant down to give him a hard kiss, uncaring if it was a little inappropriate for their company. "Mimi, isn't Daddy silly?" She cooed, moving over to kiss her daughter on the cheek, "Daddy's silly isn't he?"

"Siwwy!" The little girl giggled as Hanna blew a raspberry on her neck before reaching for Caleb as he stood up to say bye.

Hanna moved over to Logan and hugged him from behind, kissing his hair before leaning down to whisper in his ear, "Be good for Sof, okay?"

He nodded, "I will Mommy," He promised solemnly.

"And tomorrow's Saturday so we can do something fun with Daddy all day," She added, before giving him a goodbye kiss as he pouted up at her. "Love you," She whispered to both her kids before making sure her mobile number was written down and left on the kitchen island.

Whilst Caleb finished up saying goodbye, she headed out to the car and checked her phone as she waited patiently for her husband to appear. She almost didn't want to see if Sofia was leering all over him and she most certainly didn't want to think about it either. "Ready?" Caleb interrupted her thoughts as he climbed into the driver's side.

"Yep," Hanna agreed, leaning across the central console to give him a gentle kiss, "Romance me baby."

* * *

Hanna had no idea where Caleb was taking her. He walked hand-in-hand with her until they ended up outside Vernick. Hanna has vaguely heard of it and remembered reading about it in a magazine when she was getting her hair done, but aside from that she had no idea what she'd booked. If it was good enough to make it into one if those magazines though, Hanna knew it'd be good.

She wasn't disappointed - almost as soon as they opened the door, the service was amazing and they were sat in a booth right in the back corner, tucked away from most of the other diners and the busy street outside.

Caleb slid in next to her, rather than across and immediately hooked his arm around her shoulder, pressing a gentle kiss against her hair. Hanna sighed contently against him; he was never shy of being affectionate towards her but tonight it felt like he was doting on her and right now, she couldn't get enough of it. "What do you want to drink, babe?" He asked her, opening up the menu. "Will you be annoyed if I get a beer?"

"Why would I be annoyed?" She frowned, flipping through the menu herself.

"Cos you can't drink," He explained, stroking her exposed shoulder with his thumb.

"Well, I won't be," She smiled up at him, fluttering her eyes shut as he leant his head down to give her a tender kiss. Their maître'd came over and Hanna ordered a still water but let Caleb choose their food. She wasn't too fussed - she just wanted to spend her time with him, which at the moment felt even more precious with the news of a third baby on the way.

They ate and spoke about things that mattered to no one but them and Hanna felt her heart clench at the way Caleb's face lit up anytime they spoke about the baby. She sometimes thought he was born to be a Dad. After everything that had happened with his childhood and finding his parents, she wholeheartedly believed he knew exactly what a child needed to feel loved and secure. And that was exactly what she knew Logan and Mila felt whenever they were with them. She did too.

"So you want your present?" Caleb eventually asked as they sat there, completely stuffed from an amazing meal.

"I already had my present," She shook her head as he pulled a small velvet pouch out of his pocket. "I'm so gonna cry," She whispered, "I already cried at your card," She flashed him a watery smile as he handed her the gift.

"Open it," He encouraged her, squeezing her shoulder as she pulled out her missing necklace. Only this time, it didn't have two interlinked rings; it had three. "I told you they could add more," He said softly, pulling her against his chest and smiling slightly as she began to cry.

"I thought I'd lost it," She wiped at her eye, careful not to smudge her make up. "I didn't want to tell you," She added, flashing him a grin. "It's perfect." She turned around and held up her hair for him to put it on. "Seriously though, this makes my present look awful." She pulled out a card and handed it to him. He opened it and pulled out a bit of folded paper - it was a hand written token that said Trip to Montecito. "I know you wanna go see your Mom," She explained, running a hand through his hair, "So this is me saying let's find a date and take Lo and Mimi before the new baby gets here."

"Han, this is great," He said genuinely, before his eyes diverted to the card and read her message.

 _I'll be yours if you'll be mine forever and if I don't have a choice, neither do you._

 _I love you so much_

 _\- Hanna_

He pressed one final kiss against her lips before calling for the cheque, "Let's get out of here."

* * *

As soon as Caleb parked up the car in their driveway and moved round to Hanna's side, they were kissing. It was slow and tender and they briefly separated to open up the front door before their lips were back on each other's. Caleb wrapped an arm around Hanna's waist and pulled her close as he used the other hand to shut the door behind them. They didn't feel like they were in any rush and both were more than content to stand in their hallway, gently connecting their lips over and over.

"Um, hey," A voice interrupted them and Hanna flushed a light shade of pink as she turned to see Sofia stood there, looking slightly awkward.

"Hey Sof," Caleb cleared his throat as he let go of his wife and forced himself to not feel like a teen who'd just been caught kissing on the porch after curfew.

"Good night?"

"Er, yeah," He smiled. "How were the terrors?" He asked as Hanna slinked off upstairs and left him to pay their babysitter.

"They were perfect, as usual," She grinned at him, "Although Mila got a bit upset at bed time," She said, "She was calling for her Mommy."

"Ahh," Caleb grimaced, "She's been doing that a lot lately," He explained, "Only wants Han to settle her for the night."

"She went down eventually though," Sofia reassured him, thanking him for the cash before grabbing her coat and bag and heading out of there. Caleb locked the door behind her and made sure everything was switched off for the night before heading upstairs to go and find his wife. He checked in on Logan and Mila who were both dead to the world and then meandered down the hallway to their bedroom, grinning as he already smelt the scent of Hanna's favourite candles.

"Where were we?" He murmured, staring at his wife as she lay semi-naked on their bed. From the hints he could see, that underwear was new and so was the deliciously seductive robe she was modelling. She was an absolute knockout.

"Right here," Hanna whispered, reaching her hand out and pulling him on top of her before they began to slowly kiss again. She wanted tonight to be slow and romantic, but she also wanted him right now. The tingle between her legs was telling her languid foreplay wasn't going to cut it tonight. "You have too many clothes on," She added, fumbling for the buttons on his dark shirt before pushing it down his arms to reveal his toned chest.

"So do you," He smirked, tugging on the tie in her robe before sitting back and appreciating her body as it fell open to reveal the red lacy underwear. Hanna had noticed a slightly problem as she'd put on the bra earlier that evening - her boobs had grown and by the sight of them struggling to be contained in the sheer material, she guessed she was now a different cup size.

"Baby's already had an effect," She muttered, cupping her chest as Caleb rid himself of his remaining clothes.

"I am not complaining," He smirked, burying his face against her chest and beginning to nibble on the skin.

"Neither am I," Hanna sighed as she tilted her head back and let Caleb's mouth go to work.

He eventually worked his way up her body and out of the corner of her eye, she could see he'd left a mark. At least it was easily hidden with the right top. "Babe," She gasped as his lips found her pulse point and his fingers found her already wet.

"I want you just as bad," He reassured her, running the tips of his digits up and down her sex, spreading her wetness that was already beginning to coat the scrap of red lace material. She tugged his mouth onto hers as he pushed two fingers up into her, lazily pumping them as his body covered hers and his hard cock nestled naturally against her upper thigh. As he tried to manoeuvre his thumb to her clit, he decided the underwear had to go and quickly pulled away to drag them down her legs.

Settling back over her, he let his cock settle between her legs, the head toying with her outer lips as she sat up and reached behind for her bra. The underwear had been a nice touch and Caleb had clearly appreciated it, but right now she wanted to be completely naked with her husband on top of her, setting her skin on fire wherever he touched her. "Caleb," She hushed, thrusting her hips up to try and push him into her, but he wasn't having any of it.

He grabbed his dick and rubbed it over her clit, loving the look on her face before he gave into her mewls and pushed into her, his mouth covering her own as her warmth surrounded him. "Fuck," He muttered, his nose pressed up against her cheek as he began to move on top of her slowly. She was so hot and wet, he thought as he grabbed her hips and encouraged her to roll over.

He lay back against the pillows and watched as she began to rotate her hips slowly, completely turned on as he watched her run her hands up and down her chest, occasionally teasing him by slipping down to where they were joined before settling them on his navel. "You are so gorgeous," He eventually whispered, reaching for her hands and lacing their fingers to pull her down onto his chest. He kissed her gently as he began to thrust up in time with her movements, holding their joined hands over his head as she began to move faster.

They both moved closer to the edge, groaning into each other's mouths before one final move sent pleasure rippling through Hanna. She muffled her moan against Caleb's lips as she clenched around him, his hands leaving hers to grip her naked back as he pushed up into her one final time and spilled himself. They stayed like that for as long as they could, exchanging gentle kisses in the candlelight until they both felt him slide out of her and she rolled onto her back to let him go and blow out the candles.

As she watched him move around the ever-increasing darkness, she couldn't help but think about Sofia. That was how you pleasured a mature man; not by flirtatious body language in front of two kids. "Thank you Saint Valentine," She whispered to Caleb when he joined her back in bed.

He turned to her a grinned before pushing his mouth onto hers again, very clearly encouraging her onto her back so that he could cover her body with his. The night was still young. Thank you Saint Valentine indeed.

* * *

 **Like? Love? Do you guys wanna see them take a trip out to Montecito? Review please my lovelies. Love you all x**


	26. Montecito Madness - Part I

**Hello my lovelies. Enough of you wanted to see them go to Montecito so here is Part I. There'll definitely be a Part II because I think it's quite fun to explore the whole dynamic with Caleb's family :)**

 **I really didn't appreciate the Janna porno in last week's episode. They're running out of time to get our Haleb babies back together this season but an ever-shrinking part of me still has hope...**

 **Thanks for all the amazing reviews as usual, they seriously keep me motivated to write during these dark times!**

 **Special note at the bottom of this chap, but enjoy below...**

Montecito Madness - Part I

Hanna found herself stood in Emily's living room, trying to comfort a bawling Logan as they said goodbye to George for the week.

"Mommy noooo." He practically wailed, tears running freely down both cheeks. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen him this upset over something and whilst it broke her heart, she also knew he was being a little ridiculous.

Maybe it was her fault - the little boy hadn't quite realised that they'd be leaving their pooch behind whilst they jetted off to California for a week, until they were literally having to leave him with Emily and Bailey. And that was when the tears had started. And they hadn't stopped. He was grouchy and he was tired and he wanted to do anything but leave their beloved dog behind.

"It's okay," She hushed him, rubbing his back as he buried his head against her neck and let the tears flow. To say he'd grown attached to their gorgeous little puppy would have been an understatement. "He'll be here when we get back," She said soothingly, "And you want to go see Nana don't you?"

"Yes," Logan nodded tearily, struggling to catch his breath.

"Shh," Hanna whispered, "Take a breath," She added, holding him tightly against her as he spluttered, before doing as she said and taking a deep breath. "I know you love him," She pouted, wiping his cheeks, "And it's hard saying bye to things we love," She explained, stroking his hair back from his face. "But when we get back he'll have missed you and love you even more."

Logan nodded and rubbed his eyes, fighting the tears that were still trying to fall. Caleb came over and squatted down next to the pair of them as Mila played with Bailey and Alison. "You know what would make things better?" He said, rubbing Logan's back as he continued to cling onto Hanna. The little boy shook his head no as he looked at Caleb through his thick lashes. "If you go and give George one final hug because he wants to show you how much he's going to miss you."

Logan sniffled but nodded, "Okay," He mumbled, finally letting go of Hanna and heading back over to Emily who was trying to settle George in his basket.

"Help," Hanna called as Caleb stood up, holding her hands up.

"We're already here?" He laughed, helping her up before rubbing her small bump tenderly. Despite being 6 months and showing early, she was now carrying relatively small and they were starting to monitor the baby more closely to ensure she was still heading along the right rate of growth.

"I know," Hanna sighed, following him with her hand on his lower back as they attempted to separate Logan from George for the second time.

"I promise we'll look after him, just like you would," They heard Emily say as Logan clung onto George for dear life.

"He likes cuddles before he sleeps," Logan explained, kissing the golden fur on top of George's head.

"We'll give him lots of cuddles," Emily reassured him, reaching out to stroke his fur.

"We promise," Ali added as she came over to join them, Mila in front of her as they followed Bailey.

"Come on bubba," Caleb encouraged, "We've got to get to the airport if we want to see Nana." He was already on edge as it was about seeing his Mom and this minor delay wasn't helping the situation.

"George is gonna be fine," Hanna stepped forward and reassured him, cradling his head as he wrapped his arms around her legs looking for comfort. "Say bye," She whispered to him as Caleb picked him up. He'd carry him out of there over his shoulder if it meant they got their flight on time.

"Bye," Logan spluttered and waved before burying his head in Caleb's neck and beginning to cry all over again. Caleb tilted his head backwards towards the door and Hanna nodded in agreement, before her two boys disappeared out the door.

She sighed and turned to Alison and Emily with an apologetic look, "Sorry, he's tired," She shook her head, keeping an eye on Mila as she spotted something she liked the look of and walked off. "Mila, come here," She called, quickly glancing at her watch. "Daddy's waiting for us in the car," She added when the blonde toddler simply stood there and stared at her. "Come on," She encouraged, holding her hand out.

"No," Mila shook her head in defiance.

"Here we go," Hanna muttered, rolling her eyes. "Whilst she attempts to throw a tantrum, let me say bye," She said, moving forward to hug Emily and then Alison. "Thanks for looking after him."

"No problem," Emily smiled at her, "Make sure you send me pictures if she practises her swimming," She instructed as Mila moved back over to George who was all too happy to start giving her kisses.

"If she even gets there," Hanna remarked. "Mimi, come on baby, we gotta go if we're gonna get to see Nana in time." Looking up at her Mommy, the toddler decided this wasn't a battle she was going to fight and gave in, holding her arms up for Hanna to pick her up. "Wow, you're testing me," She said, taking a breath before using all her strength to lift her up and keep her balance.

"Give me a kiss bye bye," Emily said, leaning forward with her lips pouted. Mila reached her little fingers out and cupped her cheeks, pressing a kiss against Emily's lips before reaching for Alison and doing the same.

"Bye bye," She repeated, smiling so big as Emily and Alison smiled back at her.

Hanna grinned and pressed a kiss against her hair - when her daughter wasn't being a little diva and saying no to everything at the moment, she was so loving and affectionate. "Have fun," Ali said, reaching out to stroke Mila's hair one final time. "We'll see you in a week."

"And tell Lo we promise we'll look after George," Emily added as she showed them out.

"If he's still crying, I'll keep that one to myself," Hanna said, giving her one more hug before heading to the car. She opened the door and strapped Mila into her seat, glancing across at Logan who was still whimpering and looking teary. She moved round to her door and as she climbed in, Caleb shot her a withering look. It wasn't often he lost his patience with their kids, but she could tell Logan was testing him right now. "Logi," She tried to soothe the four-year-old, turning around as best as she could and reaching out to stroke his leg whilst Caleb reversed out the driveway and began to head off towards the airport. "Come on, stop crying," She hushed, "George will be there when we get back from seeing Nana."

"Lo, come on." Caleb glanced back at him in the rear view mirror. "He cannot be like this on the flight," He grumbled to Hanna.

She reached across and rubbed his shoulder. He was clearly stressed about the trip and although he hated to talk about it, she knew it was because he was nervous about staying with his Mom. They saw each other when they could, but with Claudia being based in California, and them in Rosewood, it was always tough. Spending a week with her, with all their kids was going to be an interesting experience and she could tell that for whatever reason, Caleb was touchy about it.

When both of her boys were gripey like this, she felt like she was fighting a losing battle. "Babe, he's upset," She said simply, "And he's tired," She added, moving her body as best as she could to look at Logan again. When Logan got like this, there was nothing they could do but comfort him and let him sleep.

"Mommy," He spluttered and reached for her, but the straps on his seat held him back.

"Hey, shhh," Hanna said more firmly, "I can't come back there whilst Daddy's driving. Close your eyes," She tried and by some minor miracle, he did what she said and leant back and closed his eyes. She carried on stroking his leg for a few minutes until she was happy he was asleep before turning back to face the front. "And we have quiet," She sighed, shutting her eyelids and resting her head back against the headrest. She was tired herself and somewhat dreading a cross-country flight what with being six-months pregnant, having two whiny kids and a grouchy husband who was just desperate to see his Mom for the first time in what felt like forever.

"Daddeeee," Mila called from her seat, her voice craving attention.

Hanna opened her eyes and looked at Caleb as he shot her a wry grin and laughed. "We haven't forgotten about you, bug," He said, reaching across to rub Hanna's thigh in an apologetic manner. It was going to be a long trip.

* * *

Almost seven hours later and Hanna felt ready to throw Logan on the luggage carousel and leave him there. There'd been crying when they got to the airport, crying when they were on the plane and now whimpering as they waited for their bags to come out. Caleb had just snapped at him and right now Logan was refusing to leave her side, wrapping himself around her legs and pushing his head against her belly.

She completely agreed that somebody needed to tell her little boy to man up, but Logan absolutely _hated_ when Caleb was mad at him. He idolised his Daddy and all Caleb had managed to do by snapping at him, was make him even more upset. This whole situation was becoming ridiculous.

"Babe," Hanna sighed, stroking Logan's hair with one hand as she rocked the stroller with another. "I'll wait here, can you take him for a walk?" She asked Caleb. Right now, she just needed them to kiss and make up whilst she had a bit of quiet time to pull herself together and prepare herself for a week with the in-laws. Only a woman who was completely in love with her husband would put herself through this.

Caleb looked at her and was about to say no when she shot him a look that told him he had no choice. "Sure," He agreed, extracting Logan's hands from Hanna's legs and scooping him up. He walked him towards the end of the building before finding a seat and sitting him down on his lap. "Logan," He said softly, rubbing his back and pressing a kiss against his forehead.

The little boy looked up at him with his big eyes, wiping at them tiredly, "Sorry Daddy," He spluttered.

Caleb fought a grin and pulled him tight against his chest. At least his son knew he was being over-emotional and testing right now. "It's okay," He whispered, pressing kisses against his forehead. "Thank you for saying sorry, but do you know who I think needs a really big kiss and cuddle right now?"

"Who?" Logan asked, sitting up and letting Caleb wipe his cheeks.

"Mommy," He said, running a hand through Logan's hair. "Shall we go back and see her?" Logan nodded and let Caleb prop him on the ground before he reached for his hand. "And you're gonna be a big boy and not cry?"

"I be big," He agreed, holding onto Caleb's hand tightly as they walked back.

As they approached Hanna, Caleb could see her smiling away as she chatted to a young guy who was clearly helping get their luggage. He felt his eyes narrow and forced himself not to get annoyed. Right now, that was the last thing Hanna would have appreciated. "Hey," Caleb interrupted them, letting go of Logan as he ran over to give Hanna a huge hug.

"Hey," She smiled back, looking infinitely more relaxed. Caleb swallowed guiltily – sometimes he forgot how much stress something like this put her under. "I think we got everything," She said, squeezing Logan tightly and bending down to give him a kiss. He almost seemed like he was back to his sweet self. Caleb moved behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist, pressing a gentle kiss against her forehead as she looked up at him questioningly. "Everything okay?" She whispered, squeezing his hand with one of hers and letting Logan cling onto the other one.

"Yep," He agreed, moving to make sure they really did have everything. "Who was that?" He asked as the guy who'd been talking to her moved away towards the exit.

"Just a guy who was helping me take stuff off. I think he saw me and just took pity," She said, refraining from saying anything about safety as Caleb scooped Logan up and sat him on top of their suitcases.

"That or he saw a hot woman on her own and thought he'd take advantage."

"Caleb!" Hanna exclaimed, reaching for his hand as she started to push the stroller with one hand.

"What?"

She squeezed his fingers before letting go as he almost crashed the trolley with their luggage on, "I was with offspring number 2 who was sleeping in her stroller and I have very clearly been knocked up with offspring number 3," She started, "No guy is gonna take advantage of this when my caveman husband is right around the corner."

"Damn straight," He quickly hooked an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in for a kiss before letting go and focusing on finding his Mom. "Lo, tell me if you see Nana," He said, his eyes scanning the crowd.

"She's over there," Hanna said, pointing towards the end of a line of people waiting at arrivals.

"Nana!" Logan called, scrambling to get down before running over to her, straight into her waiting arms.

"Hi Lo," Claudia grinned, hugging him tight and giving him a kiss before she stood up as Caleb and Hanna approached her. "Come here," She said to Caleb, pulling him in and squeezing him before he pulled away so that she could greet Hanna. "Look at you," She gushed, standing back to take in her daughter-in-law, "You're completely glowing and yet you don't even look pregnant."

"I definitely feel it," Hanna murmured tiredly, running a hand through her hair as Logan clung onto her striped t-shirt.

"Is my son helping out?" Claudia asked with concern. Whilst Hanna most certainly was glowing, it wasn't hard to miss the somewhat strained look on her face.

"Yeah," The blonde smiled genuinely, "He is," She said, starting to feel slightly better as Caleb pressed a gentle kiss against her forehead.

"Well this week you can completely relax," Claudia replied, stroking her arm, "We can get facials at the club and James and Clay will wear the kids out when they're not at school."

Hanna sighed as Caleb moved his hand under the back of her t-shirt and she felt his thumb start to make soothing motions, "That sounds perfect." And right now, it really did.

* * *

By the time Caleb had sorted out their hire car and they'd actually made it to Montecito, everyone was shattered. They'd been travelling all day and all Hanna wanted to do was have a quick dinner before putting Logan and Mila to bed so that her and Caleb could actually relax with William and Claudia. But as soon as they'd stepped into Claudia's incredible house, she ushered them out to their patio where William was waiting with drinks and some snacks whilst James and Clay took an excited Logan and Mila off to the swing set and playhouse at the bottom of the garden.

"What would you like Hanna?" William asked as she sat down and looked out over the beautifully manicured lawn, her eyes taking in the perfect blue of the swimming pool before they naturally looked over at her kids to make sure they were okay.

"Water's fine," She smiled, "Thanks," She added, when he passed her a glass before she couldn't help but look over at Logan and Mila again to just check everything was fine.

"Han?" Caleb interrupted her thoughts, draping a casual arm around her shoulders. "My Mom asked how you're feeling," He said gently, lifting his forearm to tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear, before curling it around her again.

"I feel good," She said, although it didn't sound entirely convincing, "Sometimes I worry that I'm not giving her all the attention she deserves," She added, resting a tender hand on her bump, "But I guess that happens when you're number 3 and number 1 and 2 are demanding attention left, right and centre."

"You need to make sure you're getting me-time," Claudia advised, popping an olive into her mouth.

Hanna held back a snarky remark. She didn't want 'me-time', she wanted time with Caleb and time with her kids. "I can take the terrors out for a day," Caleb suggested quietly before pressing a delicate kiss against the shell of her ear.

"No," Hanna pouted at him, her hand running to his thigh, "I want my time to be with you and them," She said, looking up at him with a look that said he couldn't argue with her.

"Okay," He said, slightly resigned as he kissed the side of her head and then her lips, "Whatever you want," He added as they sat back and watched the sun begin to set.

Logan came running up to them from the bottom of the back yard and headed straight for Hanna, resting his hands on her legs as he tried to get his breath back. "Are you having fun?" She asked tenderly, running a hand through his hair.

He nodded, "But Mommy," He started in a voice that Hanna knew meant he wanted something.

"What?" She asked him as out of the corner of her eye, she saw James and Clay heading back up with Mila.

"I'm hungry," He pouted, just like Hanna did.

Caleb leant over and scooped him up, bringing him to rest on his lap, "Nana's made us dinner," He said, "We were just waiting for you to have all your fun with James and Clay," He added, patting his side. "Are you done now?"

Logan nodded and happily sat back against Caleb's chest, "The swing was fun. James pushed me high but den we said we were hungry."

"Well in that case Logan," Claudia grinned at him, "Let's eat."

* * *

After a tiring first evening, Hanna was grateful when Logan and Mila both slept in past their usual 7am wake up call. Granted, it probably had a lot to do with the jet lag but still, Hanna almost hoped they'd stay that way for the entire trip, especially with baby girl going through a marathon kicking phase that was unfortunately keeping her up during the night. As much as Hanna couldn't wait to meet her, if their new baby was a little night owl she'd be doing whatever she could to change that, and fast. She fell back asleep as her thoughts consumed her and when she woke up, Caleb was no longer in bed.

She had a quick peak into the room Logan and Mila were sharing, but wasn't surprised to find it empty and she could faintly hear their happy laughs from downstairs. "Hey babe," Caleb grinned at her as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Logan and Mila both called from their seats at the kitchen table, reaching their arms out for her as she came over and gave them both a morning kiss.

"Hi," She smiled, sitting herself on a barstool. "Where's your Mom?" She asked Caleb as he moved over to her, "And everyone else?"

"They're at the beach," He said, cupping her cheeks as he leant down to give her a meaningful kiss.

"What was that for?" She whispered, her hands resting on his hips as he pushed his way between her legs and connected their lips again.

"I can't kiss you because I want to?" He asked, his lips moving down her neck as his hand rubbed her bump gently.

She fought a grin and buried her head against his neck before pulling back and giving him one final kiss. "No," She laughed, pushing him away and moving off the seat to find something to eat.

Caleb shook his head at her and sat himself back down with Logan and Mila who were still making their way through a bowl of fresh fruit each. "My Mom said use whatever you want," He said, taking a piece of strawberry from Mila as she held it up for him.

"Mmm," Hanna replied, opening up the double fridge-freezer to see what she'd like. She'd spied a nutribullet on the side and she really fancied a smoothie. "I'm gonna make a smoothie," She said, pulling out some spinach, fruit and apple juice. "You want some?" She asked, looking over her shoulder at Caleb.

"I'm good," He said, "We just had some waffles."

"And where was mine?" She pouted, moving to the island to start chopping stuff up.

He shook his head at her and grinned, "You hate waffles at the moment," He laughed, standing back up and moving over to her.

"I know," She agreed, smiling up at him as his hands came to rest on her arms. "I was just testing you."

"Oh really?" He murmured, pressing a gentle kiss against the bottom of her neck. "And did I pass the test?"

"Uh huh," She breathed, nudging her nose against his before he pushed his lips onto hers. His hand cupped the back of her head and he pressed a wet kiss against her cheek before she went back to making her smoothie. "After I've made this, shall we go down to the beach?"

"Sounds good," He agreed, rubbing her side with one hand as he rested the other on the counter. "How's our girl doing?" He asked, his hand running up under the t-shirt she'd slept in. Hanna smiled as his hand naturally found their baby girl moving around.

"She's been moving a lot," She said, putting the knife she was using down as Caleb leant down to press a tender kiss against her bump. She cradled his head and ran her hand through his hair until he eventually stood back up. "Go get them ready," She whispered, smiling against his lips, "And we can go find your Mom at the beach."

"Mkay," He agreed, unable to resist kissing her one more time.

Hanna watched him pick Mila up and encourage Logan down before disappearing with them upstairs. She felt her heart flutter. Maybe this holiday was exactly what they needed.

* * *

"Mommy?" Logan asked as he stood in front of Hanna under the parasol, letting her literally cover him in sun cream.

"What baby?" She replied, making sure there wasn't an inch of his skin she hadn't covered. "Drink," She added, handing him a bottle of water to make sure he stayed hydrated. He drank thirstily before handing it back to her and wiping his mouth.

"Will you watch me?" He said, wrapping his arms around Hanna's neck as she pressed a kiss against his cheek. He was desperate to go boogie boarding but he was more desperate for Hanna to come and watch him.

"Of course," She said, squeezing his waist before encouraging him to let go, "You go with James and Clay and I'll come down in a minute, okay?"

"Okay," The little boy readily agreed, rushing over to James and taking his hand to let him take him down to where the ocean was gently lapping against the sand.

Caleb was stood up near the parasol, watching Mila as she bent down to inspect a shell she'd spotted in the sand. "Babe," She called, holding the sunscreen out for him, "Can you do my back?"

He grinned at her and helped her up before positioning her in front of him and beginning to massage the white cream into her skin. She held her hair up above her head and he couldn't stop himself from moving his lips down to kiss the newly exposed skin of the base of her neck. "Need help with your front?" He smirked, his eyes taking in her _very_ full chest that was being contained by her white bikini top.

"I can do that bit on my own," She murmured, turning around to face him before adjusting one of her straps.

"I'm not sure," He tried again, hooking his fingers through the top of her bikini bottoms to keep her close.

"Caleb," She squealed as he nibbled on her skin. "Your Mom's right there."

He shook his head at her and took the sunscreen back to do her arms, before he very deliberately began to massage it in slowly across her décolletage and then her chest, "She wasn't there to tell me about the birds and the bees, so she can't judge. Besides," He added, resting his hands on her butt and pulling her close as the life they'd created, pushed against him, "We very clearly have sex."

She shook her head at him and bit her lip, "I know you don't mean that," She said, looking down as Mila toddled over and reached up. "Shall we go watch Lo boogie board?" She asked her, adjusting her little straw hat before taking her hand and leading her down to the water.

Caleb threw the sunscreen down onto the blanket and was just about to follow them down when his Mom walked over. "So, do you feel ready for another one?" Claudia asked as she caught Caleb staring after Hanna and Mila.

"Oh yeah," He grinned, folding his arms across his chest as he watched Hanna sit herself down in the water and play with Mila as she started to splash around. He could hear her squeal from where he was stood and all he wanted to do was go and join them. "I'm counting down for her to get here."

"Have you guys picked out a name yet?" Claudia asked, adjusting her sunglasses as they began to walk down to the shoreline.

"Yep," He said, holding his arms out for Mila as she sprinted out of the sea towards him, giggling as the water kicked up and got her wet. "Hi princess," He picked her up and held her above his head, giving her a kiss as she kicked her legs in excitement before placing her back on the ground to let her run back to Hanna in the water. "Everly," He turned to Claudia, "That's what we're calling her," He couldn't fight the smile on his face.

"It's beautiful Caleb. And a middle name?"

"Undecided," He said, laughing as Mila ran back up to him again and squinted up at him with her lips pouted, wanting a kiss before running back down to Hanna again.

"I'm really glad you managed to come out here before she gets here," Claudia placed a hand on Caleb's shoulder. "We don't see each other enough as it is and it'll be even harder when you have a new baby."

"Yeah," He smiled as they finally made it to Hanna. He stood behind her and she leant back to rest her back against his legs, Mila on her lap and pointing at Logan as they watched him with James and Clay. For once, there was nothing to worry about. "I'm glad we managed to get out here too."

* * *

Later that night, Hanna found herself laying in the quiet on the comfiest sofa she'd managed to find in the Dawson's house. Logan and Mila had long been taken to the land of dreams and everyone else bar her and Caleb had gone to bed, claiming they had work or school in the morning and needed a good night's sleep.

Hanna wasn't complaining.

She loved visiting family and friends, but she also loved her quiet time with her family. With everything she'd felt throughout this pregnancy, all she really wanted at the moment was time to relax and unwind with her kids when they were awake, and Caleb when they were asleep.

"What are you doing?" Caleb stood, leaning against the doorframe with his hands in his pockets as he watched her. In the time it had taken him to make sure Logan and Mila were still asleep, she'd managed to move from the dining table to the living room at the back at the house.

"Waiting for you," She smiled at him, "Are they still asleep?"

"Yep," He nodded, moving over towards her. He sat down at the end of the sofa and pulled her legs onto his lap, pushing her top up as he leant down to rest his lips against her bump.

Hanna cradled his head as his hand came up to rub the side of her tummy gently, "She's quiet tonight," She whispered, resting her palm on top of his.

"I can't wait to meet her," Caleb said quietly, "She's going to be so perfect, just like her Mama."

"You're such a charmer," Hanna shook her head at him as he moved up her body until he decided it would be much easier if he just moved between her legs and rested his arms on either side of her head.

"Only with you," He whispered, pushing his lips against hers tenderly, smiling against her lips when she instinctively opened her mouth and her tongue searched for his.

"Mmm," She moaned against his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pushed their groins together, his growing arousal starting to become evident. He pulled back and sat on his heels as he interlinked their fingers, taking in her swollen lips and perfect face. "We're not having sex on your Mom's sofa," She said as he let go of one of her hands to push her top up further.

He leaned over her again and gently connected their lips as his hand rested on her cheek, his thumb slowly stroking her cheekbone in time with their mouths. He paused, his breath mixing with hers as his face hovered, "I guess I better take you upstairs then," He murmured.

She blinked up at him, "Uh huh," She mumbled. Despite the crazy journey and a house full of two families trying to coexist for a week, right now… There was nowhere else she'd have rather been. Even if it was all part of the madness that was Montecito.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed that?**

 **For those of you who read my other fic, Restraints of Renown, it is sadly coming towards an end and realistically, this story can't go on forever either! At the moment I love writing it and I feel honoured that you all love reading it too and although it won't be happening any time soon, at some point it will need to end.**

 **So I have a few ideas for my next story and if you haven't let me know in a Restraints review, let me know here which one you'd like to read!**

 **~ Good Girl Gone Bad (working title): Hanna's the golden girl of Rosewood. She's got it all; beauty, money, and she's in a relationship with the golden boy, Sean Ackard. But the Ackard's have just fostered the latest bad boy who's come to town and as he manages to worm his way into her life, this good girl is going... bad.**

 **~ Restraints sequel (I won't be giving anything away here because who knows if it's tied to what happens in the current story)**

 **~ No title (yet): At 18, Hanna and Caleb are planning their future in New York that includes college parties, alcohol, sex and having as much fun as possible. But plans have a funny way of changing and when a pregnancy test turns positive, nothing will ever be the same for the young couple again.**

 **What do you guys think? At the moment a lot of people are interested in the first two. Let me know in a review x**


	27. Montecito Madness - Part II

**Here is part II to their Montecito trip for you all. Thank you for all the amazing reviews. Your kind words really do mean a lot.**

 **I've had a few people asking me to write Haleb's wedding. As you all asked so nicely this is absolutely something I will do :) at the moment I'd like to do something special for Chapter 30 which reflects on Haleb growth (pun) from marriage to Everly. Sound good?**

 **I'm glad you all liked the new story ideas. At the moment, I think GGGB has the most votes but being honest with you all, I will probably write all three.**

Haleb is endgame, Savannahbowenn **~ It means a lot that this is your favourite fanfic**

Guest **~ I won't be posting a new story until Restraints is finished (which sadly isn't too far off). But I've already written the first couple of chapters of GGGB... so not too long to wait for a new story!**

 **Enjoy below...**

Montecito Madness – Part II

Hanna was feeling a little sick.

And it wasn't from the gentle motion of the boat she was currently sat in. Who'd have thought her daughter would demand to go on 'It's a Small World' three times in a row and still seem to be taking in the ride like she'd never seen it before? If she had to hear that song one more time…

"Mama," Mila pointed at some dolls that were moving around in a circle as she tried to stand up on the ride.

"No, we need to sit," Hanna said, holding onto her princess-dress clad body and encouraging her little butt back onto the plastic. She was grateful when they came to the end of the ride and even more thankful when Caleb offered her a helping hand out of the boat. That was the last time she was going on that ride… ever.

"Gen, Mama, gen," Mila whined, reaching for the boat.

"No, it's boring," Logan pouted, clinging onto Hanna's hand. He was firmly in the same camp as his Mommy about never wanting to go on that ride ever again. He was all about chasing the thrills of Dumbo the Flying Elephant and Alice's Spinning Teacups.

"We can't go again, it's time for the parade," Caleb tried, picking Mila up and propping her on his hip. "We need to go see the princesses," He said, stroking her hair back from her face. If there was one thing that might get the toddler's mind off It's A Small World, it was Disney princesses…

"Elsa!" The little girl exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air in glee and almost knocking her snowflake tiara off.

Hanna stifled a laugh and leaned over to kiss her cherubic face. Her daughter was literally in heaven right now – dressed up as her favourite princess and being treated like one by her Daddy, "Pretty girly," She murmured, cupping her precious little cheek and stroking with her thumb, "You're gonna give Elsa a run for her money." Her heart had almost burst that morning when they'd bought Mila an Elsa costume and dressed her up. Despite Caleb balking at the inflated price from buying it in the park, Mila had almost exploded with excitement when Hanna had pulled the dress over her head and in that moment it seemed priceless.

Caleb grinned at the pair of them before pressing a kiss against Mila's forehead. "You gonna go in your stroller 'til we get there?" He asked, feeling grateful when she nodded her head yes, rather than fight him.

Disneyland had been the last place on earth he'd wanted to visit whilst they were in California, but seeing Logan and Mila loving every minute of it, made the pain of big crowds and rip-off food seem worth it. He'd been a little apprehensive about just how much they'd appreciate it, but thanks to her older brothers, Mila had been immersed into the Disney world since she'd known what a movie was and although Frozen and The Little Mermaid were the only films that held her attention for the whole duration, she seemed to be able to giving every character they saw some garbled name like she recognised them.

"Mommy, will Woody be in the parade?" Logan asked, walking with his hand in Hanna's as they headed towards Main Street.

"He might be," She smiled at him, "But if he's not there are lots of other characters you like, okay?"

"Okay," He mumbled, holding on tightly just as he'd been instructed to do at the start of the day. Hanna was _not_ okay with him wandering off in big crowds and she'd made that quite clear before they entered the park.

Caleb parked the stroller and scooped Mila up, carrying her until Hanna stopped once she was happy with the space she'd found and sat down as gracefully as she could on the curb side, her legs loosely folded and crossed at the ankle. Logan plonked himself down on the curb in between her legs and Caleb settled next to them and stood Mila in front of him.

He thought she couldn't look anymore adorable in her blue miniature princess dress, the silver Mary Janes Hanna had put her in and the tiny tiara on her head. She loved dressing up anyway and Hanna seemed to send him pictures daily of when Mila had managed to climb into her closet and pull something on, but today was different. She got to be a princess without Mommy or Daddy telling her playtime was over and she had to change.

"What are you looking at?" He asked her as she stood and stared off down Main Street. He pulled her in between his legs and pressed a kiss against her forehead, but she fought against him and moved back further out onto the paved road. "What?" He laughed, as she simply stood there and looked at him before smiling at him with complete and utter glee. "You're happy, huh?"

Some music came over the speakers and she started to move her little legs semi-in time with the beat, holding out her skirt and twirling around. "Mama!" She squealed, jumping up and down.

"Are you dancing?" Hanna smiled at her, helping Logan up as he went to stand, moving over to his sister to jump around with her. "She loves the music," Hanna murmured to Caleb, reaching into her bag for a bottle of water.

Mila shrieked as she held onto Logan's hand and bounced around with him. They both became even more excitable when a machine started to blow bubbles down the street. Hanna grabbed her phone and took a few pictures of them before sending one to all the various message groups she was part of. Her whatsapp group with her Mom, Ted and Caleb in particular never failed to amuse her and knowing both of them, she made sure to send more than one picture.

"Mimi," Caleb held his arms out for his twirling daughter as cast members began to make their way down Main Street telling people to clear the road in anticipation for the parade. "Come here," He said, feeling slightly grateful when Logan took his sister's hand and made her come and sit down with him. When she had her moments of defiance, both Hanna and Caleb felt like the terrible twos were hitting them a little prematurely. That or she was just as headstrong as her Mommy. Caleb was starting to think more and more that it was the latter. Luckily, their spunky toddler idolised her older brother and if there was one person who could get her to change her mind, it was him.

Logan happily sat himself in between Hanna's legs again, leaning back against her as much as he could with her bump. "Are you excited?" She asked him, squeezing his waist and pressing a kiss against his cheek.

He didn't have a chance to respond as Mila began to whimper angrily, trying to escape Caleb's grasp to go and dance again. "Mila," He tried to hush her.

"Hey," Hanna shot her a warning look as she continued to try to twist her body to escape. "We've gotta sit here if we want to see Elsa," She told her.

Mila huffed but sat back against Caleb in resignation. "Daddy," She cried, reaching for the bottle of water that Hanna had put next to her.

"Okay, okay," He soothed her, undoing the lid and helping her bring it to her lips. After that she finally seemed to settle and was content to rest her hands on top of Caleb's arms, giggling away as Caleb tickled her belly lightly and kissed her forehead over and over.

"Mimi," Hanna called, grinning at the pair of them as she held her phone up to take a picture. "Smile bug," She encouraged, fighting a laugh as Mila shot her the biggest, toothiest grin she could. Hanna took another more candid one of the pair of them, as they both looked out down Main Street. She felt her heart clench and quickly set it as her new background before turning her attention back to the parade.

Her phone flashing caught her eye and she quickly glanced down to see a message from Emily.

 _Can my goddaughter be any more adorable?_

Hanna sent her the picture of Mila and Caleb. _Erm yep, look at her_ she replied before taking a picture of her and Lo and sending that too.

"Mommy!" Logan exclaimed, pointing as he saw the first float come into view.

Hanna gasped, "Who is it?" She asked excitedly.

"Mickey!"

And that was the way the next hour of their lives went - Logan and Mila getting excited at seeing their favourite Disney characters. It was sweet and endearing and both Hanna and Caleb tried to imprint the memory on their brain forever. When they made the move to leave after, they both expected Mila to throw a hissy fit but she was absolutely zonked and fell asleep as Caleb carried her back to their car. And by the time they hit the interstate, Logan had joined her in the land of nod, each of them clinging onto a new cuddly toy as they sped back up to Montecito.

"What do you wanna do tomorrow?" Caleb asked quietly as the California evening sun beat down on their car.

"Just relax," She smiled at him tiredly, linking her fingers with his and resting them on the centre console.

"Stay at home by the pool?" He squeezed her hand.

She nodded, "We need a day of doing nothing," She added, stroking his arm and shoulder with her hands as he unlaced their fingers and moved his hand to tenderly rub her bump.

"Is your back hurting?" It was like he could read her mind. She bit her lip, almost guiltily, and nodded at him. "I'll give you a massage when we get back," He said, "And tomorrow, we can do absolutely nothing."

* * *

Caleb's plan of doing absolutely nothing was slightly thwarted when Claudia told Hanna she'd booked them in at the spa. "Have a nice time," He'd murmured as he'd stood in the kitchen, still in his pyjamas and looking far too sleepy for Hanna's liking. She had just been jealous and when he'd tried to kiss her goodbye and she'd very clearly given him her cheek, he had actually shot her a concerned look.

"The club's nice," Hanna found herself saying to Claudia, thinking of the manicured front gardens to the immaculately kept reception area as she lay in a fluffy white robe with some type of seaweed scrub on her skin and cucumber over her eyes.

It was nice, but it also reminded Hanna of Isabelle and Kate and she was pretty sure this was the type of place they'd have loved to spend their time. Just the thought of being surrounded by people like them gave Hanna the shivers and she forced herself to remember how good her skin would feel at the end of it.

"It is," Claudia smiled, "And today is all about relaxing you," She added, lifting one cucumber sliver from her eyelid to make sure Hanna did actually look content. "So how are you feeling about little Everly?"

Hanna sighed but couldn't fight the grin that spread across her face and the warmth that spread through her heart. "It's weird," She shook her head slightly, "Even though we've decided we want to call her that, we never _actually_ call her that. She's just our baby girl."

"But do you think you're going to change your mind?"

"Not unless she comes out with a penis."

Claudia laughed, "Did you want a boy or girl?" She asked, "And be honest."

"Honestly," Hanna started, "I was still processing the fact that I was pregnant when we found out she was a girl."

"And now?" Claudia pushed her.

"And now, I couldn't imagine holding anything but her at the end of it. We've got our boy and we've got our girl and she's just going to… complete it I guess." Hanna trailed off.

Claudia paused, "So you think this is going to be your last one?" She asked. "When I had Clay, I knew my heart was full."

"We haven't really spoken about it," Hanna said quietly. She liked Claudia, she really did, and it was clear she was trying to be supportive and involved in her son's life, but this was a sensitive topic and Hanna really didn't want to talk about it with her.

Caleb hadn't said anything explicitly, but she was pretty sure he thought baby Everly would be their last. And at the moment, she was completely on the same page with him about that. She didn't ever want to feel like she couldn't give each of her kids enough time or attention and she was already worried about what adding number three to the mix would do. But then she looked at Logan and Mila, and she knew that when she held Everly for the first time, her heart would double… triple… quadruple in size and all she'd feel was that another perfect being was in her arms because of her and Caleb's love. And that feeling was completely and utterly addictive.

"Well I can't wait to meet her," Claudia said, "What's your due date? Maybe I'll try and be in Rosewood that week," She suggested. She really did want to be involved in all her grandbabies' lives.

"September 17th," Hanna grinned, glad they were back on a much more comfortable topic. "But I think she'll come early."

"Really?"

"Maybe I'm just nervous," Hanna mumbled again. Oh wait, they were headed straight back into uncomfortable territory. "I guess with Mimi… Anyway," She decided she wanted to change the topic. "How often do you come up here?"

Safer. Much safer.

* * *

"Mommy!"

Caleb whipped his head round at Logan's squawk to see Hanna walking towards the pool, sunglasses on with a fresh glow. "Hi Lo," She smiled, waving at her little boy who looked like he was having far too much fun in the pool.

"Mommy watch me," He called as James propped him on the side for him to jump in.

"I'm watching," She said, sitting down on one of the pool loungers and watching him create the biggest splash he could. Logan surfaced and wiped the water from his eyes, swimming back over to the side where he tried to pull himself back out again. "James," Hanna grimaced slightly as Logan fell back into the water, "Can you just help him out?" She asked.

"Sure," The teenager said, hoisting his nephew back out of the water again.

"Mommy," Logan grinned, running over to Hanna and throwing his wet arms around her. She reached for a towel that was on the lounger next to her and wrapped it around his shoulders, rubbing his shoulders as she placed her forehead on his and nuzzled her nose against his.

He squealed and wrapped his arms around her neck. "What have you done today?" She asked him, sitting him on her lap.

"We been swimmin'," He grinned, resting his head against her chest.

"I can see that, monkey," She laughed, poking his belly and helping him off her lap as he scrambled to shrug the towel off as he saw Clay diving into the water.

"Clay!" He yelled running over to James who was recording the whole thing from the side of the pool.

"Lo, don't give me a heart attack baby," Hanna said, "Walk near the pool, okay?"

"Okay Mommy," He replied, but he was already holding onto James' hand and a few seconds later they were back in the water.

"We got our other little water bug who wants to see Mommy," The sound of Caleb's voice caught Hanna's attention and she turned her head to see him walking towards her with Mila running in front of him straight towards her.

"Hi," Hanna gasped, opening her arms up for her livewire daughter who held onto her tightly. "Kiss," She pouted, letting Mila kiss her before kissing her all over her face, making her laugh and shriek.

"Hey babe," Caleb said, leaning down to give his wife a kiss before handing her Mila's cute little hooded towel. "Did you have a good time?"

"It was great," Claudia answered as she appeared with a tray of drinks for everyone with some snacks. "The club is just perfect. We are super relaxed," She added before disappearing back inside.

Caleb looked at Hanna with a raised eyebrow, "Yeah," She nodded, "It was great," She repeated, although she was far less convincing than Claudia.

She held the towel open for Mila but she wandered off to another chair that had a stack of things on the seat to entertain her. "Mama," She said, picking up a book and heading back over to Hanna, happy to let her wrap her up and pull the hood over her wet curls, "Book," She added, holding up the book for Hanna to take.

Hanna smiled at her and scooped her up, holding her tightly on her lap, "Do you want to read with Mommy?" She asked, lying back slightly and tucking Mila into her side, her arm cradling her body as she got them comfy.

"Weed," Mila nodded, reaching her fingers out to hold onto each side of the book.

Hanna pressed her lips against her forehead, inhaling her precious scent before turning her attention to the book. "Maisy goes shopping," She read aloud, letting Mila turn the page. "Maisy is visiting Charley today. Hello, Charley."

"Hewwo Maysee!" Mila recited the next words off by heart, pointing at the picture of Maisy the mouse on the opposite page.

"It's almost time for lunch, but Charley's fridge is empty," Hanna continued reading, letting Mila reach for the page. "What are they going to do?" She asked, tugging Mila's towel a little tighter around her. "They've got no food in their fridge and they're hungry," She pouted as Mila tilted her head to look up at her. "Let's go…"

"Shawpin!"

"It scares me that she knows that word," Caleb said, sitting down on the same lounger right where Mila's little toes stopped. He pulled her towel over the toddler's exposed feet before resting his hand on Hanna's side and rubbing gently.

"She knows what's important," Hanna grinned at him, placing her hand over his.

"Mama," Mila whined, waving the book around.

"Okay, okay," She shushed her, "Let's read," She said, bringing the book back down to their eye line. "Maisy chooses apples and bananas."

"Nana," Mila pointed at the picture of the yellow fruit.

"That's right, that's a banana and these are apples," Hanna pointed at the bag of apples.

"Pels," The toddler tried to get out.

"Apples," Caleb rubbed her feet and sounded it out again, "Maisy's buying ap-ples."

"Nana!"

Hanna and Caleb both chuckled, "Or we can go back to banana if you want," He grinned, both of them shuffling slightly as Mila decided she was bored with the book and wanted to go back in the pool, tugging her towel off and wrestling until she was back on the ground.

"Caleb is she okay with your brothers?" Hanna asked, sitting up as Mila called out for the attention of the boys in the pool.

"J, are you okay with her?" Caleb asked James, standing up and moving to the edge of the pool as the teenager held his arms up for Mila to jump into.

"Yeah, we got her," He said, grinning as Mila squealed when she landed in the water, his arms securely around her.

"Lo, are you good?" He checked in with his son who was being a very willing participant in the videos Clay was recording on his GoPro.

"I want Mommy," He said, looking over at Hanna who'd stood up and was heading towards him.

"What's wrong?"

"I want Mommy to come in with me," He whined, swimming over to their side and holding his arm up for Hanna.

"Lo, Mommy's tired, she can't come in." Caleb tried, very conscious that his wife hadn't wanted to spend her day away from them in a snooty country club when she was tired from their trip to Disneyland and wanted to chill by the pool.

Hanna placed her hand on Caleb's lower back reassuringly, "No, it's fine. I can come in for a bit," She agreed.

"Sure?" He asked as she tied her hair up.

"Yeah," She agreed, turning around and pulling her top off to reveal her bikini underneath. It was still hot and playing in the water would actually be fun. She pulled off her maxi skirt too and placed it on the lounger with the rest of her stuff, before taking Caleb's outstretched hand and letting him lead her into the water.

She placed her hands on his shoulders as he submerged himself, before he turned around and encouraged her closer and wrapped his arms around her. "Have I told you how much I love this bikini?" He asked, his eyes directly in line with her chest.

"I think you showed me," She pretended to think hard.

He shook his head at her and grinned, pressing a hard kiss against her lips, "I'm sorry about today," He whispered, letting her turn around so that she could rest against his chest and watch Logan and Mila, "I know you just wanted to chill out here."

"It's okay," She murmured as his hands ran over her skin. "It was nice to spend time with your Mom."

"Tomorrow, we can do nothing," He kissed the shell of her ear, "I promise."

"No, it's our last full day," She pouted, grinning as James helped Mila swim over to them, "We should go to the beach," She said, taking Mila into her arms. "Do you like the beach?" She asked her, moving further into the water away from Caleb and floating them around.

"Yes!" Mila squealed, slapping her hands against the water.

"We like the sand," Hanna said, pulling an inflatable over to them, "And we like the ocean, don't we?" She added, placing Mila on the seat in the middle.

"Daddy," Mila called, holding onto the edge of the inflatable as she shakily tried to stand up.

"Clay," Logan said, pointing at his sister, "Do a video with Mimi," He told the teen, swimming over to Hanna and Mila. "Mommy she's gonna jump."

"She better not," Hanna mumbled under her breath as Caleb moved in front of their daredevil daughter who was reaching for him.

"Okay crazy girl," He grinned at her. "Lo, you ready?"

"Yep. Clay, you ready?" Logan repeated, wrapping his arms around Hanna's shoulders from behind.

"Yep," Clay said, pointing his camera at Mila. "Mila, you ready?"

"Hey, what about me?" James asked, moving over to the group.

"Oh I'm sorry," Clay rolled his eyes, "James, you ready?"

"Yep," He said, "Hanna, are you ready?"

"Hell no," She managed to get out, just before Mila squealed and jumped as high as she could off the inflatable and into Caleb's arms and the water.

"Gen!" Mila squealed as Caleb brushed her wet hair back from her face.

"No, not again," Hanna pouted, moving over to the pair of them as Claudia came back outside.

"James, Clay," She called, "Come help with dinner."

Both of them muttered something under their breath, but made their way to the edge of the pool anyway. "Lo, let's go check out these videos," Clay said, reaching down to help pull him out of the pool as he swam over to the side. "I bet they're really cool."

"Pretty sure when Mom says go help, she doesn't mean go and sit on your laptop," Caleb said.

"Gotta play the system bro," He smirked, "She goes all mushy and forgets what she's asked for help with if I show her pictures of her grandchildren."

Caleb rolled his eyes, "Get out of here."

"Logan, do not drip all over the floor," Hanna called as he moved to go inside. "Go and get your towel and then you can go inside," She added, feeling pleased when he raced over and grabbed his towel before chasing James and Clay inside. "I'm gonna get out," She said to Caleb.

"We all will," He smiled, moving towards the pool steps, "We don't want Mommy to be on her own, do we?" He asked Mila. They grabbed all their stuff and headed inside. Hanna was grateful when Caleb said he'd take Mila upstairs and get her ready for dinner – the baby was pressing on her bladder and she was desperate for the toilet. When she came out, she heard voices coming from the snug and was about to stick her head around the door to see what was going on when her ears pricked up even more.

"Fuck, she is such a milf."

Her eyes narrowed as she tried to work out if it was Clay or James who was talking. And if they were using that language around Logan she felt it was completely acceptable to go off on one at them.

"Caleb is so fucking lucky." The other voice agreed.

Wait. What? They were talking about her?

"You should show him this video," One of them sniggered.

"Why? He gets to see it in full without any bikini coverage, idiot."

She bit back a laugh and shook her head, about to head upstairs when a voice stopped her. "Mommy, are you watching the videos?" Logan asked as he came round the corner, walking slowly with a cup in his hand.

"No baby," She smiled, "You gonna come get ready for dinner?" She asked him. "James and Clay can show us everything they've got after we've eaten."

Logan looked longingly at the room, "But…"

"But nothing," She shook her head. "Come on, Nana's cooking a really nice dinner for us." And right now, the last thing she wanted her four-year-old son exposed to was two horny teenagers who were enjoying staring at her chest in a video of Mila jumping into the water.

God, Montecito was turning into a crazy trip.

* * *

"And we thought he was happy at Disneyland," Caleb smiled as he stood next to Hanna in their kitchen and watched Logan embrace George.

"They love each other," Hanna sighed, moving into his arms and resting her head against his chest.

"I think he might love George more than us," He said, pressing a kiss against her hairline as Logan picked the puppy up and let him lick his face.

"Uh huh," She agreed tiredly. She really wanted to go to bed but they'd agreed to give Logan 10 minutes to see George before they all crashed after their cross-country flight. "Lo, bed soon," She tried, shooting him a knowing look when he looked up at her and pouted. "No arguing, George needs to sleep and he'll be here in the morning."

There were borderline tears when Hanna eventually put her foot down and told Logan he had to go to bed. Luckily, Caleb intervened and with a firm word from Daddy, Logan was tucked up and asleep in bed not long after.

"I forgot to tell you," Hanna mumbled sleepily as she waited for Caleb to climb into bed with her.

"What?" He asked, tugging the covers back and settling down, pulling her onto his chest. It must have been pretty important if it couldn't wait until morning.

"I caught your brothers," She paused as she yawned tiredly.

"Caught them doing what?" He frowned, stroking her hair back from her face.

"Perving on me," She grinned.

" _What_?"

"I think they were watching the video of us in the pool when Mimi was jumping and they were saying I was a milf."

"I'm going to kill them," He shook his head, reaching across for his phone.

"No," She laughed, stopping his hand and suddenly feeling much more awake. "They were saying how lucky you are," She grinned up at him, pushing herself up so that she could look down at him. "And I kind of agree," She smirked.

"Oh really?" He raised his eyebrows, "What else were they saying?" He bit his lip, his hand running under her t-shirt to tease his fingertips over her side.

"That you get the full no-bikini view."

He frowned, "I'm not seeing that right now," He said with a smile gracing his lips. She reached for her t-shirt and pulled it over her head, flinging it onto the other side of the room. "I thought you were tired?" He whispered, pulling her lips down onto his and kissing her deeply.

"Mm," She pulled her mouth away from his and ran her fingers through the sides of his hair, "I found some energy," She murmured quietly, her teeth toying with her bottom lip until he slanted his mouth back over hers and shut her up.

As she let him tug on her pyjama shorts and felt his lips follow his hands down her body, she couldn't help but think that right now, she absolutely loved everything that came with the madness that was, Montecito.

* * *

 **Enjoy?** **Please review my lovelies x**


	28. Hello, Harper

**Hey beauts, thanks for all the lovely reviews. New chappie below - this one is all about the emotions behind our favourite family preparing for Everly.**

 **Sam ~ I kind of dabbled with whether I think they'd have 2 of each... I'm still on the fence.. the door is not fully shut**

 **Glad you guys all like the James and Clay scene, it was fun to write!**

 **Not long til we get to meet baby girl... Enjoy below...**

Hello, Harper

"Oh, look at her," Hanna cooed as she cradled three-week-old baby Harper. She was the most petite and delicate newborn and Hanna was already madly in love with her. Plus, she'd never seen Aria and Ezra in a happier state - it was almost like they were floating on air - and she never wanted to see them come down. "Is she sleeping okay?"

Aria sighed happily as she took a sip of her green tea, "No," She smiled, "But we love her anyway."

"Caleb says he's never seen Ezra so delirious," Hanna grinned at her best friend, "In a good way," She added as she realised how it sounded, rocking Harper as she began to mewl unhappily. "She looks so much like you," She said, reaching a hand up to brush the dark tendrils of baby hair on Harper's head. "I want to steal her."

"Hey," Aria laughed, "You've got your own coming soon."

"I know," Hanna grinned, thoughts of her new baby girl gracing her head.

"And how are you feeling?" Aria asked as she took in her friend on her sofa. She looked happy but tired and Aria was worried about her. Well, technically Caleb was worried about her and asked Aria to check in (because Hanna liked to pretend it was all sunshine and daisies with him), but now that he'd mentioned it, she could see where he was coming from. She'd been too caught up in her new baby to notice the worn down state of her friend.

"Exhausted," Hanna admitted, but she still had a smile on her face.

"Is Caleb helping out enough?"

"He's being amazing, he's taken today off just so that he can be here," Hanna said, handing Harper to Aria as she began to full on bawl looking for food. "I'm kind of starting to think my body can't carry babies to full term." She remarked casually, resting her hands on top of her bump.

"You're in labour?" Aria asked worriedly as she let Harper start to nurse. She really needed to make sure she was checking in more often.

"No," Hanna shook her head and relaxed back against the sofa, "I mean I don't know how much more my body can take. I have no energy and I feel like she just needs to get here so I can be a Mommy to all my babies again. At the moment, all my body can focus on is getting her ready to come out."

"Hey, I know you're being the best Mom to Logan and Mila."

"Try saying that when bug's crying and begging me to take her to the park to go swing but I can't even find the energy to leave the house," She sighed unhappily. She knew that once the baby got here, she'd be running on empty then too, but at least she'd be able to play with Mila and Logan. And if need be, Caleb could just take Everly for a few hours so that she could get some precious sleep. Right now, it was all down to her and there was nothing Caleb could do to really help.

"She can probably just tell that things are changing," Aria tried to reassure her. Mila was precocious and defiant and headstrong – (Aria was convinced it was because she had to keep up with Logan) – but she was also very sensitive and loved nothing more than having her Mommy and Daddy's attention.

"That's what Caleb says, but it kills me that I can't do this stuff with her. She's my little girl and when Lo's at preschool, we're used to having each other one on one and doing whatever we want."

"You should have brought her with you," The brunette insisted, "You know I love seeing her."

"I know, but Caleb's at home and she was being clingy with him when I left," Hanna explained, quickly checking her phone. There was a slightly unexpected text from her husband; _Mimi wants to go to the park, u up for it?_ As he'd dropped her off, he'd said that he'd leave her be for the day so that she could relax and get to know baby Harper.

 _Defo, Aria's tea has magic energy in it_ she pinged off quickly.

 _Bug can't wait, we're coming to pick u up_

"Caleb's coming to pick me up," She said to Aria, stealing Harper back for one more cuddle before her man arrived.

"Aww," Aria pouted, "Do you have to go? We haven't caught up about Spencer."

Hanna laughed as she thought about their friend who'd just given birth to another baby girl. She was handling everything perfectly from what they could see, but it was obvious Eleanor was _not_ adjusting to her new baby sister very well. Add to that, the fact that they were yet to decide on a name for their latest addition and one week into being a family of 4, Spencer seemed to be on the edge of a minor breakdown. "They just need to decide on a name and then they'll settle."

Aria smiled at her and stroked her daughter's dark baby hair, "You're such a pro," She said, "I feel like I can come to you for any baby advice and it'll work."

Hanna tore her eyes away from the newborn and tried to fight a grin, "It's just because I've been through it all already. With number three I'll be coming straight back to you, I'm outta newborn practice."

"Just trying to feel my way through the dark," Aria said.

"She's a happy baby," Hanna reassured her, "You're so happy aren't you?" She cooed down at her, rocking her gently. She sighed and looked up at Aria, "There's something I want to ask you actually."

"What is it?" Aria looked mildly concerned, her lips forming a small pout.

"Me and Caleb have been talking about who we want as godparents and he actually said it first," She rambled, "But anyway, we want you to be godmother."

"Hanna," Aria gasped, standing up to move over and sit next to Hanna. "I would be so honoured."

"Oh god, I'm getting emotional," Hanna smiled as she felt her eyes welling, "Caleb said that he wants to make sure you guys are in our lives forever."

Aria shot her a look that made her laugh, "Caleb said that?"

She bit her lip, "Okay, so he said it slightly differently but that's what he meant and it's true," She rested her head on Aria's shoulder as they both stared down at Harper. "I want to make sure we're always connected."

"You know I don't need to be made godparent for that to happen."

Hanna sighed again, "I know," She agreed, "But we both want you to be godmother anyway."

"Well it's a yes," Aria hugged her tightly, "Of course it's a yes."

Both of them turned their heads as they heard the sound of a horn outside. "I'm gonna have to remind him never to do that ever again," She pulled a face at Aria and they both began to laugh. She handed Harper back to her Mommy before managing to push herself up and grab her bag. She was big, but she actually felt smaller than how she remembered feeling with both Logan and Mila. With her anxiety and lack of self-confidence earlier in her pregnancy, she would have thought it would make her feel better about herself, but at the moment it only served to worry her. Mila had been small enough (even if she was early) and although it would seriously save her vagina, the only thing she really cared about was her baby being healthy. And whilst their trip to Montecito had managed to relax her brain for a week, right now her mind was whirring to endless possibilities; she felt her chest start to get tight again and forced herself to take a breath.

Collecting herself, she gave Aria as tighter hug as she could with her belly and Harper in between them before disappearing out the door. She needed the fresh air right now. "Hey," Caleb greeted her with a quick kiss across the central console before beginning to reverse out the driveway. "How's Aria?" He asked as he put the car into drive.

"Good," Hanna smiled. "Harper's so gorgeous, I could hold her all day."

"You'll have our own soon," He grinned, rubbing her bump as she shot him a smile before turning around as best as she could to look at Mila who was looking happy as a clam in her car seat.

"Hi angel," She cooed at her, reaching her hand back to stroke her ankle, "Are you excited to go to the park?"

"Mama park," The toddler grinned, reaching for Hanna.

"That's right, we're going to the park and when we go home, we can play in the garden with George." She suggested, letting her grab onto her hand. "It's sunny so we should play outside."

"Hat."

"It is hot today," She agreed, turning back around as Caleb drove them towards Rosewood Park.

"You okay? It _is_ pretty hot out," He worried, glancing across at her.

"Stop worrying," She told him, squeezing his shoulder, "I want to go to the park whilst I actually feel like I have energy."

"Mama Mama park."

"I know baby," Hanna agreed as Caleb pulled into the all-familiar turn. As she climbed down from the car, she smiled as she heard Mila jabbering away at Caleb about the swings. She grabbed her bag before walking around the front of their Audi to join Caleb as he placed Mila on the floor and let her race off across the grass towards the swing set. "She's gonna trip," She whispered as Caleb grabbed her hand and laced their fingers.

"She's just like you," He grinned at her. "She knows what she wants."

"Mama," Mila called as she bent down to inspect the grass.

"If I bend down I won't be able to get back up," Hanna laughed, letting go of Caleb's hand as he knelt down next to Mila to see what she'd found.

"What is it bunny?" He asked his daughter, stroking her hair as she held up a ladybird on her finger. "You found a ladybird!" He gasped, both of them watching as it flew away before he scooped her up.

"Laybir," Mila tried to get out, holding onto Caleb's shoulders as he carried her over to the swing.

"Ladybird," He repeated, kissing her cheek before placing her in the seat.

"You ready to swing bug?" Hanna asked as she stood to the side of the swing set, a hand on her bump as she felt the baby kick away at her insides.

"Daddy go," Mila squealed as Caleb started to gently push the swing.

"Higher?" He asked as she held onto the front of the baby seat.

"Push," Mila pouted before smiling away as she went higher and higher. Hanna and Caleb just watched her and smiled before the little girl grew bored and decided she wanted to go on the playground instead. They followed her, Caleb making sure she wasn't going to fall as Hanna started to feel a pang of sadness. This was probably one of the last times they were going to get to spend a day with their daughter by themselves. When the new baby came, she knew it would be harder and harder to get away to the park with just their little blonde diva.

"So I spoke to Aria," Hanna said as Caleb pulled faces at Mila and continued to push her.

"Yeah?" He looked over at her, "What did she say?"

"Yes," She grinned.

"Told you she would," He smiled at her, slowing the swing down before scooping Mila out and letting her run off to wherever she wanted to go in the play area. He hooked an arm around Hanna's neck as they began to follow her slowly, "You know you had nothing to worry about."

Hanna linked her fingers with the hand that was dangling over her shoulder and wrapped her other arm around his waist, "She could have said no," She looked up at him, "She has her own baby to worry about at the moment."

He buried his nose in her hair, "Never gonna happen with you girls."

"I guess you're right," She conceded, pouting up at him until he connected their lips. They were broken from their moment as Mila called for them impatiently and when they looked over at her, she was already starting to climb up a ladder. "Caleb," Hanna worried as Mila reached for the next rung.

He shook his head, "I know," He muttered, unwrapping himself from Hanna and running over to Mila to make sure she didn't fall and hurt herself. That turned into Mila forcing Caleb to climb up with her and run through the climbing frame until she decided she was tired and wanted to come down.

"You gonna slide down?" Hanna asked as Mila perched nervously on the top of a baby slide.

"Mama," Mila called, holding her hands out for her.

"I can't come up there," Hanna smiled as she managed to kneel down at the bottom of the slide, holding her hands out and encouraging her down. "Come down and give Mommy a kiss."

"You ready?" Caleb asked. He'd climbed down and was stood near the top of the slide, his hands on Mila's waist to make sure she didn't scare herself. She nodded and he counted down from three before holding onto her as she slid down into Hanna's waiting arms.

"Yay," Hanna grinned, cuddling her close and peppering her face with kisses. "You did it!"

"Up Mama," Mila demanded, holding onto Hanna's neck as she tried to stand up.

"Okay," She agreed, reaching her hand up for Caleb's. "Let me get up first, then I'll carry you."

"Babe, I can carry her," Caleb insisted as he helped her stand, a worrying look crossing his face as she scrunched her eyes up.

"No," Hanna insisted, "It's fine, if you just pick her up and give her to me."

"Hanna," He tried again, looking at her imploringly, but she sent him a glare that told him to shut up and pass her their daughter. "Okay," He sighed, scooping Mila up before handing her to Hanna. "Don't look at me like that," He muttered with a grin on his face as Mila wrapped her arms around Hanna's neck and held onto her tightly, looking like the cat that got the cream.

"Mama," She grinned toothily, gripping onto Hanna's shoulders.

"My baby," Hanna cooed, kissing Mila's cheek over and nuzzling her nose against her blonde curls.

"She loves her Mama," Caleb remarked as they began to walk back towards the car with his hand on Hanna's lower back. "And she definitely knows you're not supposed to carry her," He added, opening up the back door for them.

"I know," Hanna agreed as she lifted Mila in, "But you're Mommy's girl, huh? And no baby bump's gonna change that," She said, giving her a sweet kiss before strapping her in and handing the toddler her blanket. Not only did Mila love the park, but it also tired her out like no tomorrow and she usually took a nice long nap afterwards that let Hanna get on with whatever she needed to. Although at the moment, the only thing Hanna was doing, was napping with her.

"Bug," Hanna called as she riffled through her purse, "You want your binks?" She asked, holding one out for her. The little girl nodded sleepily and took it from Hanna, shoving it in her mouth before resting her head tiredly against the side of her seat. Hanna couldn't help herself, she just looked too adorable, so leant down to give her one final kiss on her forehead and a gentle stroke of her cherubic cheek before shutting the door gently and joining Caleb in the front.

"You good?" He asked as he watched her try and get comfortable in her seat.

"Yeah," Hanna smiled at him, but she knew she really shouldn't have carried Mila all the way back to the car, especially if the twinge in her back was anything to go by. New baby girl couldn't get here soon enough.

* * *

"Babe," Hanna opened her eyes to find Caleb gently rocking her shoulder with their phone in his other hand. "Aria's on the phone."

"What?" She asked tiredly, pushing herself to sit up from where she'd been napping on the sofa.

"Aria's wants to talk to you," He repeated, stroking her hair back from her face, "I can tell her to call back," He suggested, but Hanna shook her head and reached for the phone.

"Hello," She answered tiredly, half-distracted as her eyes followed Caleb as he walked away from her and down the hallway out of sight.

"Hanna, she won't stop crying," Aria said worriedly and if Hanna listened just a little harder, she could make out the sound of a screaming baby in the background.

"Have you tried feeding her?" Hanna asked through a yawn.

"I've tried everything," She said worriedly and Hanna could hear the panic in her voice.

"When did you last feed her?"

"Not that long ago," Aria dithered, "And she's been crying ever since."

"She might have colic," Hanna suggested. She looked up when she heard noise coming from the hallway and smiled when a sleepy Mila came into view, propped on Caleb's hip with her blanket gripped tightly in her hand.

"Can I bring her over?" Aria pleaded. She really just needed some reassuring right now from somebody who'd already been through it all. Despite having had Harper at home for almost a month, she still felt like she didn't have the confidence of Hanna or Spencer when it came to being a Mom.

"Sure," Hanna agreed, cradling the phone between her ear and shoulder as she took Mila into her arms, "We'll see you in a bit," She added before hanging up. "Hi sleepy girl," She cooed at Mila who was rubbing her eyes tiredly, "Are you excited to see Harper?"

"They're coming over?" Caleb asked, grabbing Mila's sippy from the kitchen and bringing it back over to them. "Babe, you're shattered."

"Yeah," Hanna ignored him, kissing the side of Mila's head as she sucked on her binky whilst she lay contently against Hanna's shoulder, "Shall we call Auntie Emmy and ask her if she wants to come and play too?" Mila nodded and clung onto Hanna tightly.

"She could pick Lo up on her way over here," Caleb said as it became clear he was not going to be able to change Hanna's mind about having people over.

"That would be good, wouldn't it?" She asked Mila, "It means we don't have to leave the house," She added, tucking Mila's blanket around her.

"Mama, pway," Mila mumbled, looking up at Hanna and then Caleb.

"And this is why I want Em to come over," Hanna smiled tiredly up at Caleb, grateful when he helped Mila down off the sofa and then sat next to her as an all-too-comfortable pillow. "You're my favourite pillow," She grinned, resting her head on his chest and looking up at him.

"Smiling at me like that will not make me forget how tired you are."

"What if I pout?" She pouted instead, but her lips soon formed a grin again as he leant down to kiss her, shaking his head in slight disbelief.

"Still not making me forget," He whispered against her mouth, kissing her again and again. "You know I'm only worried because I love you."

"I know," She sighed, grabbing his hand and resting it on her bump where their baby girl was kicking away like crazy. "Three weeks," She grinned, her fingertips drawing invisible patterns over her top, "And then we get to meet her."

"That's if she's on time," Caleb remarked – he had a funny feeling they wouldn't have to wait that long until she was here.

"Mmm," Hanna mumbled, watching Mila as she played with some plastic horses, "If she's anything like her sister then she'll be here early." That and the fact that her back had not stopped twinging since they'd gotten in the car at the park. Yeah… there were definite signs. "Did you scare Mommy and Daddy by coming early?" She grinned at her daughter as she came over with one of her toy ponies.

"No," Mila shook her head, holding up the toy.

"Yes you did," Caleb argued with her, laughing as she continued to shake her head at them, "You scared Mommy and Daddy a lot."

"No," She argued back, giving Caleb a pony before heading back over to her toys to pick up another one. Caleb stood as he heard George start to whine at their duplex doors, moving to let him out into their back yard. Mila stopped what she was doing and watched Caleb for a few seconds before deciding she wanted to go outside too.

Hanna shot Emily a text before she somehow managed to push herself up and followed the pair of them outside, determined to enjoy the afternoon summer sun with her family. She bit her lip and fought a smile as she sat herself down on their outdoor sofa set and watched Mila immediately start to strip and remove her pyjamas in the middle of their lawn. "Babe," She yelled, grabbing Caleb's atention as he made sure George wasn't destroying one of their fences. "She's stripping."

Caleb laughed and walked over to Mila, helping her out of her clothes and letting her run around the garden butt naked. He grabbed one of the sprinklers that they'd been using over the summer and turned it on, grinning as Mila shrieked before starting to run through the spray with George hot on her heels. "Daddy!" She squealed, running over to him with her hair now damp.

"Are you having fun?" He asked her, not expecting an answer as Mila ran straight back off towards the water again, her hands in the air as she let the spray cover her.

"Hey guys." Hanna and Caleb both looked over towards the house as they heard Ashley Marin great them.

"Mom," Hanna frowned, "What are you doing here?"

"I can't come check up on my very pregnant daughter?" Ashley defended herself, leaning down to give Mila a kiss when she ran over, before sitting herself next to Hanna.

"Nope," Hanna smiled, resting her head on Ashley's shoulder.

"Any signs of movement?" Ashley asked her daughter gently.

"I don't think so," The blonde replied, "But she is definitely kicking a lot."

"Feeling ready?" She added as Caleb came over to the pair of them and sat down opposite, dumping Mila's pyjamas on the side.

"Do you ever feel ready?" He quirked his eyebrows, turning his head as Mila shrieked and ran over to him. He rolled her up in his arms and blew a raspberry on her belly, making her squeal with delight, "I still don't think I'm ready for everything this crazy girl throws at us," He placed Mila back on the floor, tickling her naked belly one more time before she ran back off to the sprinkler.

Hanna laughed as Mila screamed, her face lighting up as the water covered her from head to toe, "She's always been a curveball."

"I think the door just went," Caleb said, craning his neck to look into the house.

"We're out here!" Hanna yelled, too tired to get up to see who it was.

"She won't stop crying," Aria rambled as she appeared with Harper in her car seat. "Tell me what to do."

Hanna sat up, "Have you swaddled her?"

"No," Aria murmured, pulling her baby daughter into her arms, "I should try that."

"Make sure it's tight enough," Caleb couldn't help but remark as he watched Aria loosely wrap Harper up.

"Caleb," Hanna laughed, shaking her head at him.

"What?" He grinned at her.

"Like this?" Aria asked him as she re-swaddled the baby.

"Yeah," Caleb agreed, although he stood up and moved over to tug the blanket a little tighter, "Perfect," He said as she tucked the material around Harper. As if by magic, she stopped crying.

Aria sighed in relief and sat down, "He is such a pro," She said, "How is he such a pro?"

"He's had a lot of practice," Ashley smiled at her, "She's so beautiful," She complimented Harper, peering into the blanket to take in the cherubic face staring back at her.

"Mommeeeeeee?" A voice yelled from inside.

"We're outside Lo!" Hanna yelled back, waiting for her biggest bundle to appear in front of her.

He ran straight past her and at Caleb, "Daddy!" He shrieked – having him home before dinner time was an unexpected luxury. "Why are you here?"

"I've been helping Mommy today," Caleb explained, "Go give her a kiss," He encouraged him, guiding him over to Hanna.

"Hi bubba," She grinned, kissing his forehead, "Did you have fun a pre-school?"

Logan nodded and smiled, "We played in the sand," He said, forcing himself up onto her lap. "Hi sissy," He yelled at her belly, "How are you?"

"Remember we said sissy can hear you without yelling," Hanna shot him an amused look as Emily appeared.

"Looks like we're having a little summer party out here," She said, looking out over the lawn and grinning as she spied her goddaughter butt-naked and having fun in the water with George. "Mimi!" She yelled, walking towards her slightly until Mila spotted her and ran full-speed into her arms. "My beautiful goddaughter," Emily cooed, uncaring of the fact that she was naked and wetting her clothes, "I miss you whenever we're apart."

"Aunie Emmy," Mila squealed.

Emily gasped and kissed her, "Have you said hi to Harper?" She asked her, brushing her blonde wet curls away from her forehead. "Shall we say hi?"

"Lo, you wanna go say hi too?" Hanna asked, running a hand through his hair as he looked at Aria who was sat there with Harper in her arms. "Go say hi," She encouraged him.

Caleb came and moved himself next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder to pull her close. "Think they're ready for a new sister?" He asked her as she rested her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest.

They both watched as Logan rested his hands on Aria's knees before he peered down at Harper and encouraged Mila to do the same. "Yeah," Hanna smiled contently, relaxing against him, "I think they are."

"Can you say hello Harper?" Emily asked Mila and Logan.

"Hello Harper," They said together, both of them gasping as the baby opened her eyes and let out a soft coo.

Hanna bit her lip as she felt another twinge in her back. She wasn't scared now. She was ready. "They are," She repeatedly softly and looked up at Caleb.

He looked down at her and gently connected their lips, "They definitely are."

* * *

 **Do you guys actually think something will happen with Haleb in the finale? I'm not sure how happy we're going to be.**

 **Enjoy? Please revieeeeew x**


	29. A Measure of Darkness

**Omf 500 reviews I cannot believe it, I want to cry, I love you guys all so much and to thank you for your never-ending support here is an update. To think I started this baby with a story about Caleb coming home to find Hanna hot and pregnant in his t-shirt and now here we are. It almost feels like we're coming full circle.**

 **Guest ~ Yep, pronounced just like Mila Kunis' name :)**

 **SoapLover1992 ~ Welcome to the story, you're joining at an exciting time**

 **Haleb is endgame ~ I see you every chapter, your reviews never fail to bring a smile to my face**

 **Guest ~ You're so right, Marlene never delivers what's promised.**

 **Musings on the finale... I really think the mystery plot has been so badly explained tbh. Haleb was so darn heartbreaking and Guest, I'm just like you hun, don't give a f that Haleb cheated. Usually I have morals about this type of shiz but for once I don't care as long as they get back together and Spencer goes back to Toby and takes her ridiculous bod with her too.**

 **Everly's coming guys... but it's not all fun and games and in light of the wedding chapter I've promised you all, I'm going somewhere with the ending of this instalment. Enjoy...**

A Measure of Darkness

On a warm September morning, Hanna found herself gnawing worriedly on her fingernails and wondering where Caleb was. He'd walked out the door half-an-hour earlier to drop Logan off at pre-school and then head to work, but Hanna wanted him back in the safe confines of their home where she had absolute certainty as to his location.

And that was for one reason and one reason only.

She was having contractions.

And whilst sitting with Mila and playing with her was distracting her to a certain extent, ridiculous thoughts of having to deliver the baby on her own were already starting to eat away at her… and her fingernails. She wanted Caleb near her and she wanted him near her now.

"Mama," Mila brought Hanna out of her reverie as she pointed at a piece of pink play-dough she'd cut out.

"What shape is that?" Hanna asked her, propping her head on her hand as Mila cut out another chunk. "What is it?" She asked again, reaching out to stroke her blonde hair.

"Star," The little girl said, poking the play-dough with her finger.

Hanna hissed as she felt a wave of pain roll through her. Mila looked up to see why her Mommy was making a strange sound, not sure what to make of it all. "It's okay," Hanna said, smiling slightly as the pain dulled and she breathed out, "Good job, that is a star," She said, reaching for her phone on the table. "Can you make Mommy a square?" She asked her, trying to keep her entertained as she called Caleb.

"Hey babe," Caleb answered on the third ring.

"Hey," Hanna replied, her voice slightly strained, "Where are you?"

"I'm about five minutes away from the office," He said, pulling off the main road. "Is everything okay?"

"No," Hanna breathed, holding her free hand out for a mini rolling pin that Mila gave to her. "I think I'm having contractions," She said as calmly as possible.

"Really?" Caleb asked, indicating off to the side of the road where he stopped the car. He leant his elbow on the central console as he tried to read his wife over the phone.

"Yeah."

"How far apart are they?" He asked, checking over his shoulder before turning the car around and heading straight back towards Rosewood.

"About 30 minutes, and they're not long but I think… I think it's happening," Hanna's voice sounded small, "Will you come home?"

Caleb smiled, "I already turned the car around," He said, "I'll be home soon. I love you okay?"

Hanna ran a hand through her hair before wrapping it around Mila as she walked around her little table and pushed herself in between Hanna's legs, "I love you too," She said before they both hung up. "What's this shape?" She diverted her attention back to her daughter, pointing at the new piece she'd cut out.

"Trangle," Mila tried to pronounce, pushing her finger through the middle.

"Yeah," Hanna cheered, squeezing her waist, "It's a triangle!"

Mila was content to play for a little while longer until she spotted George waking up from a nap and heading towards them. "George!" She called, cuddling and patting his fur until he trotted off to the door and she squirmed to follow him. Hanna slowly stood up and walked behind them, opening the door to the backyard to let them both out to play. It was early September and although Hanna felt fall approaching, she was still clinging onto the coattails of summer with everything she could. Right now, as she labored slowly, there was nothing she wanted to do more than sit outside and enjoy the last of the warm late summer mornings with her precious baby girl.

And that was exactly how Caleb found his girls when he got home. Hanna was lying on her side on a blanket and Mila had propped her back against Hanna's chest as they read a book in the sun. Looking calm as anything, if he hadn't just had that conversation with his wife, he'd have had no idea she was in the early stages of labour. "Han," He called, smiling as he walked over to the pair.

Mila turned her head and looked up, gasping in delight as she saw Caleb heading straight for them, "Daddy!" She squealed, holding her hands up and waving her fingers for him to pick her up.

"Hey pretty girl," He said, scooping her up to give her a kiss, "I only left you an hour ago," He laughed as she held onto him tightly.

"She loves her Daddy," Hanna grinned as Caleb placed Mila back on the floor and turned his attention to his wife. He helped her up from the ground and pulled her into his arms, breathing in her scent and taking in the moment.

"This is it, huh?" He pulled back and asked her, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

Hanna nodded and smiled nervously, "This is it."

"Two weeks early," Caleb shook his head with a wry grin on his face, "Girls in this family just love to surprise me." Hanna was about to reply when she felt a contraction rolling through her body. She gripped Caleb's upper arms tightly and squeezed her eyes shut, breathing through the long, dull pain. "You're doing good," Caleb whispered, pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her, "So good," He added, rubbing her back.

"They're not too bad at the moment," Hanna said to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You want a bath?" He looked down at her, pressing a gentle kiss against her lips.

She nodded slightly as her hands ran around his torso. A bath sounded like heaven but she also really just wanted to be near to him. This was a culmination of everything she'd felt throughout her pregnancy and whilst the anxiety had dissipated somewhat, she still felt an overwhelming need to have Caleb close by. "A bath sounds good," She agreed eventually, "And I need to make sure my bag is ready."

Caleb bit his lip and tried not to roll his eyes, "Babe, you've checked that bag every single day for the past week," He said, holding his hand out for Mila before they began to walk back up towards the house. "Is Mommy being paranoid?" He looked down and asked her as the toddler gripped onto his hand.

"I'm about to push your child out," Hanna retorted with a slightly annoyed tone, "I'm not being paranoid," She added as they slowly walked back inside the house.

Caleb took a breath and reached up to run a reassuring hand along her shoulders, "I know," He said, "I'm sorry." Hanna was clearly on edge right now and he just needed to be there for her.

She sent him a bashful smile before making her way upstairs to their bathroom. At the excitement of having Caleb home, Mila had latched onto him like no tomorrow and refused to let go of his hand as he went about running the bath. Hanna sat on the side of the tub and watched with a smile on her face as Caleb got Mila to turn on the cold tap, "Daddy go in," She said, finally letting go of him as she tried to climb up the side of the bath to play in the rising water.

"This is for Mommy baby," He tried, lifting her waist and putting her back on the ground before she hurt herself by dangling on the edge.

"No," She pouted, reaching for the side.

"Can you help Daddy and get Mommy's towel?" Caleb asked, hoping to distract her by putting his little assistant to use.

"Towl," She repeated, heading over to the radiator where she tried with all her might to pull the material off.

"Babe," Hanna laughed, grabbing Caleb's attention as Mila managed to pull the towel over her head and cover herself up.

"Jesus," He muttered, holding back a laugh as he left the water running and went over to help his daughter. "Mimi, are you hiding from Mommy and Daddy?" He teased her, lifting the towel off her head and tickling her belly.

"No!" She shrieked, giggling away with happiness.

"Were you playing hide and seek?" Hanna asked her, smiling as she ran over to her away from Caleb.

"Mama, go in," She tried again, gripping one hand on Hanna's thigh as she hooked the other over the side of the tub.

"Come here," Hanna said, picking her up and placing her on her lap before she began to pull her tiny white strawberry-covered tank top over her head. She reached for the matching shorts and helped Mila take them off, before the little girl tried to dive straight into the bath. "Hey," Hanna propped her on the floor and poked her belly, "What about these?" She asked, pulling on the tiny underwear Mila was still wearing.

"Pan-ies," She giggled, holding her arms up once she was butt naked to be put in the water.

"They are your panties," Hanna laughed with her, testing the temperature with her hand before deciding it was fine and lifting Mila in.

Caleb shook his head as he picked up Mila's discarded clothes and dumped them in the washing basket, "This was supposed to be for you," He said to Hanna, watching as she reached for the one toy duck they had in their bathroom and gave it to their daughter.

"I know," Hanna sighed, "But it's almost as relaxing watching her having fun," She smiled at him as he came over to her. "It makes me realise why I'm about to go through 12 hours of pain," She whispered as he leant down to push his lips against hers.

He pulled away and her brow furrowed as she felt another contraction start to move through her body. She bit her lip hard and shut her eyes as she gripped Caleb's forearm and squeezed, "Breathe," She heard him whisper as he pressed his cheek against hers.

"I hate them," She breathed once it was over, still clinging onto Caleb and keeping him close.

"I know," He tried to placate her, stroking her cheek, "I know you do, but it'll all be worth it when we get our girl."

Hanna smiled slightly and nodded as she thought about holding her daughter for the first time. The next time she came home, she'd be a Mommy again and there was nothing she was looking forward to more. "I can't wait."

Caleb kissed her one more time before diverting his attention to Mila who was splashing around and enjoying herself, "Hey little hijacker," He knelt down next to the tub and reached out to brush some droplets from her forehead, "You gonna let Mommy have her bath now?"

"No," She shook her head and pouted before holding her duck up for Caleb to play with.

"You're not?" He asked sadly, "But Daddy has to go and do a really important job and I want you to come and help me."

Mila paused as she weighed up whether she wanted to stay in the water or stay with her Daddy, "'Kay," She agreed, "Out," She said, holding her hands up.

Caleb grabbed a towel from the side before he pulled her out of the water and wrapped her up tightly, "Give Mommy a kiss," He said, rubbing her dry as she tilted her head up for Hanna to give her a kiss before he stood up and picked her up, "And say, enjoy your bath Mommy," He told her, helping her wriggle an arm free from the constraints of the towel so that she could wave at Hanna.

"Joy your baf Mommy," Mila tried, happy as a clam when Caleb snuggled her close and kissed her forehead.

"Shout if you need anything," He whispered to Hanna, squeezing her hand before he disappeared with their toddler to let her try and relax and relieve any pain ahead of their big day. "It's time for your baby sister to come," He said to Mila as he took her to her room to get her dressed again, "And right now, the one thing we can do to make Mommy happy," He started, rolling his eyes as he thought about what was probably running through his wife's mind. "Is to get her silly bag ready." He said, "Again."

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Six hours later and Caleb found himself stood in their kitchen with Hanna wrapped tightly in his arms as she breathed through a contraction and squeezed his shirt. "That one was 50 seconds," He said, glancing down at his watch before she pulled back and let out a sigh.

"How regular are they?" Ashley Marin asked with concern etched on her face. Caleb had called her an hour ago and asked her to pick Logan up from pre-school as Hanna had gone into labour. She'd naively thought things were just kicking off, but then she'd taken in the sight of her daughter and it was quite obvious things had been progressing for a little while longer than she'd thought.

"About five minutes apart," Caleb said, lacing his fingers through Hanna's hair as she buried her head against his shoulder.

"Have you told the other girls?" Ashley asked again.

"No," Hanna mumbled against Caleb's top. "I haven't had time."

Caleb looked at Ashley and rolled his eyes. Hanna had _had_ time. She'd just chosen not to. "We're gonna tell them when we're on route to the hospital."

"Yeah," Hanna agreed quietly.

"Which will be in approximately 10 minutes," He pressed a kiss against Hanna's forehead. "I don't want to be here with them getting any closer together," He said firmly when Hanna looked up at him and pouted. With her waters yet to break, she'd been determined to stay at home for as long as possible.

"Is your bag ready?" Ashley said as Hanna separated from Caleb and moved to the fridge.

Caleb bit his tongue as Hanna started to speak, "Yeah," She said, "Although I might repack and just check."

"Babe, we're not checking it for the fourth time today."

Hanna ignored him and pulled out some ingredients. "Mom, can you make them spaghetti for dinner?"

"Of course," Ashley agreed, stepping forward to rest a reassuring hand on Hanna's shoulder. "Do you want to go say bye to them?" She proposed. She could sense her daughter's reticence to go to the hospital but she could also sense her son-in-law's anxiety over the fact that they were still stood in their kitchen. Right now, she was firmly in Caleb's camp and wanted Hanna in the hospital as soon as they could get her out the door.

"Yeah," Hanna agreed, nodding and moving towards the playroom. She paused as she felt a contraction hit her particularly hard and she was infinitely grateful when Caleb appeared and held her.

He waited for her to fully recover before he led her down to the playroom where Logan and Mila were with Ted. "Are you guys heading off?" Ted asked, deliberately leaving out the word hospital. Logan had a _slight_ issue with it at the moment.

"Yep," Caleb said, leaning down to pick Mila up, "Say bye bye to Mommy," He told her, "We're going to get your new sissy," He added as Mila leant across to give Hanna a hug and a kiss.

"Where are you going?" Logan asked with a frown on his face. This whole baby thing was so confusing. He thought his new sissy was in his Mommy's tummy so why did they need to go somewhere to get her. "Sissy is here," He added, pointing at Hanna's belly.

Hanna shot Caleb a 'thanks a lot' look, "Well sissy needs to come out of Mommy's tummy and we have to go away so that she can come out safely."

"How does she come out?" Logan had never looked more puzzled. He gasped as his mind made a revelation, "She comes out of your butt Mommy!" He shrieked and laughed like the typical four-year-old boy he was.

"No," Hanna shook her head as Caleb just laughed beside her, "She doesn't come out of my butt. There's magic at the hospital that makes her come out."

Logan's face dropped, "Hospital?" His lip was already quivering, "No Mommy."

 _Crap_ , Hanna thought. One of the boys in Logan's class had just lost his Grandma and he'd told Logan about how she went to the hospital to die. Add to that, she'd caught him watching a very sad episode of _Vet School_ where a doggy had to go to animal hospital and didn't wake up from his anaesthetic and well… the word hospital had seriously bad connotations for the little boy at the moment.

"Hey, shhh," Hanna had just started to lean down to comfort him when she felt another contraction start. This was exactly how she didn't want the kids to see her. "Oh my god," She groaned, reaching for the arm of the sofa and gripping it tightly.

For a second, Caleb stood there unsure as to whether he should comfort his son or his wife, but he made the decision Hanna needed him more and quickly put Mila on the floor before pulling his wife into his arms and cradling her head against his shoulder until the contraction passed.

"Mommy," Logan cried, rushing forward to cling onto her legs, "I don want sissy," He said, "No hospital," He spluttered.

"Lo, shhh," Hanna tried again, "Nothing is going to happen to me at the hospital," She said. Okay, so _slight_ lie – she was about to push a baby through her vagina but aside from that, everything else was going to be completely normal.

"No," He was adamantly shaking his head, "No hospital Mommy, I don't want you to die," He cried. Hanna looked at Caleb helplessly; her mind wasn't in a place where it could focus and she had no idea what to say to him.

"Logan," Caleb said firmly, picking him up. "Mommy is not going to die," He forced him to look him in the eye, "Mommy has to go to the hospital so that we can bring Everly home."

"Logan," Ted stepped in, "Nothing is going to happen to Mommy. But Everly needs you to be a really strong big brother whilst Mommy and Daddy go to the hospital. Can you do that for her?" He asked, rubbing his shoulder reassuringly.

Logan sniffled and nodded, hugging Hanna as tightly as he could one last time before he let go and Caleb guided her out of the room. "That was hard," Hanna said. She hated seeing Logan upset and right now all she wished time would just flash by so that she could be back home cuddling with her new baby girl and her two littles.

"It'll be worth it." Caleb reminded her. Hanna nodded and gripped his hand. "You ready?" He asked her one final time and when she shot him a look, he knew he was about to regret ever asking her that question.

"Can I just repack my bag?"

* * *

It took Caleb a while to get Hanna to settle in her room at the hospital, and even then she was adamant about not actually lying on the bed. "Han," Caleb sighed, "I know you're worried and I know you want her here, but can you please try and relax," He said, moving over to hold her in his arms as she paced as much as a pregnant woman could.

"I'm trying," She replied, burying her head against his shoulder as she felt a contraction hit. As soon as Lena had come in to see her, she'd had her waters broken and was well on the way to being seven centimetres dilated. After a slower start, things with number three were starting to move quickly and Hanna was starting to feel all her anxiety come rushing back.

The last time she'd done this, she'd been sick and tired and had no energy. And then when her precious little baby had been born, she'd been taken away and hadn't been crying. God, Mila had tested them as soon as she'd left the womb. "What are you thinking about?" Caleb asked her gently, rubbing her lower back.

"Our crazy water bug," She finally smiled. "I miss her already," She sniffled.

Caleb fought a laugh. Hanna had been apart from Mila for way more than an hour before and _now_ whilst she was in labour with their third baby, she chose to get upset about missing her. "I bet she's missing you too," He said as she squeezed his arm hard.

She groaned against his shoulder and he did as best as he could to press comforting kisses against the side of her head. "They're coming fast," She whispered. He didn't say anything, just held her close and tried to look at his watch to see how long her contractions were lasting.

"They are," He agreed eventually, stroking her cheek. "This is probably your last chance for an epidural," He said, concern on his face. He hated seeing her in pain and he really wasn't too happy that she'd chosen not to have an epidural this time. He got that she didn't want to be drugged up when the baby was born, but seriously… she could be numb from the waist down right now if she wanted, and not be feeling a thing.

"No," She shook her head, "I don't want one."

"You don't want what?" Both of them looked to the door as Dr. Monroe appeared.

"An epidural," Hanna managed to answer before another contraction rose and peaked.

"You're doing good," Lena reassured her with a smile, "Things are moving fast, huh?"

"We were at home for a long time," Caleb shot her a look over Hanna's shoulder.

"He was anxious," Hanna added, grateful when Caleb helped her up onto the bed for Lena to do her examination.

He laced their fingers as he sat down next to the bed, "When you're getting me to read a book on how fast baby number three comes, I'm gonna be anxious," He defended himself.

"And does Daddy feel ready having read this book?" Dr. Monroe asked, shooting him a wry smile as she snapped on a plastic glove.

"You sound like my mother-in-law," Caleb shook his head, "And as I said to her, I don't think you ever feel ready."

"Hanna, do you feel ready?" Lena finished her examination and stood up, moving to the door to stick her head out and call for some help.

"No," Hanna shook her head, closing her eyes as a wave of pain moved through her body again. "I'm not…" She breathed, "I'm not ready for this."

"Tough luck, sweetheart," The doctor said, "You're measuring almost at 10 centimetres and baby girl wants to meet you pretty soon."

Caleb stood up and moved to sit next to her on the bed, resting his forehead on hers and cradling her cheeks in his hands, "I know you can do this," He whispered, letting her rest her hands over his and squeeze when she felt pain.

Hanna whimpered, but nodded slightly and when Lena was comfortable she had all the necessary equipment and staff around, Hanna went with her body and started to deliver their baby girl. She was sat forward, her eyes squeezed shut tightly as she tried to block out any noise and pain and just focus all her energy on her lower half. Clearly though, her body had some memory of the last two times lodged somewhere, because it wasn't long until Caleb was stroking her sweaty hair off her forehead and Dr. Monroe was telling her to stop pushing as the baby crowned.

"She's right here, Hanna," Lena said encouragingly, "You're doing so well."

"You had nothing to worry about," Caleb added reassuringly, "She's so close to being here."

Hanna nodded, but didn't speak as she felt an indescribable pain in her nether regions. It wasn't something she'd ever felt before, but she tried to push the thought to the back of her mind. Caleb was right – she'd had nothing to worry about. Everything had gone to plan and Everly was going to be placed right in her arms.

"One more really big one," Lena instructed.

Hanna gasped and breathed heavily as she felt more pain before an empty feeling, as their new baby girl was delivered and placed immediately in her arms. Her chest was panting as she tried to catch her breath and tears were welling in her eyes as the screaming baby, still covered in blood and goo, adjusted to the new world. "She's here," Hanna cried, still panting as she looked up at Caleb. He held her against his chest and pressed a hard kiss against her lips before they both stared down at their baby girl in awe.

"She's perfect," He whispered as a midwife wrapped a blanket around the baby to keep her warm.

They had some precious uninterrupted bonding time until Lena spoke, "Dad, do you want to cut the cord?" She asked, handing Caleb a pair of scissors.

Caleb nodded and stepped away from Hanna for a second, a huge grin on his face. He was a Daddy again and to another perfect mix of him and Hanna. Nothing would ever beat this feeling.

But as he cut the cord, he noticed the blood and the somewhat concerned look on Lena's face and the surrounding medical staff. "Is… is that normal?" He managed to get out as the blood started to drip onto the floor.

"Cay… Caleb," Hanna's voice trembled and Caleb looked up just in time to see the colour drain from her face. He rushed back to her and held her up, one hand behind her back and the other under the baby as Hanna clearly struggled to sit up.

"Her BP's dropping," A midwife called out as another took the baby from Hanna and handed her straight to Caleb.

"We're losing blood," Lena added as Hanna slumped back onto the bed, her lips blue.

"Caleb," She managed to get out. "I'm... dizzy."

"I… I'm right here," He replied, gripping her hand tightly as an oxygen mask was placed over her face and an IV was inserted into her hand.

Nothing had ever felt so surreal. He'd almost forgotten about the newborn baby in his arms as worry surged through his veins. "Hemorrhage," and "Tear" were being floated around by Lena and the other midwives and he forced himself not to look at what they were doing.

All he saw out of the corner of his eye was an ever-increasing red pool of liquid on the floor.

And all he thought as Hanna lay there, becoming more unresponsive by the second, was that he couldn't lose his wife. Their babies couldn't lose their Mommy. She meant too much to too many people. There was no way on this planet he could lose the love of his life. Right now, against a backdrop of elation, this could only be a measure of darkness that was going to remind them just how precious life really was.

* * *

 **:( I'm sorry, I had to do it. But how adorable is Mila? I just love writing her.**

 **And I know I should be updating Restraints. There's a chapter coming, I promise!**

 **Please review x**


	30. Without You

**EDIT: Thanks everyone to pointing out the chapter wasn't showing. I think my laptop might have a bug or it just hates ff .net :( If it happens again please let me know xoxo**

* * *

 **This was quick right? But so many reviews making me want to write for you all. For any of you that read Restraints - I just updated yesterday so go check it out :) Happy Easter everyone!**

 **Pll. ~** One of the requests was Haleb wedding and hopefully the below delivers as promised... And the chapter you're asking about with Sean is Chapter 18!

 **FrenchBenzo ~** No idea how many chapters are left - how many do you guys want?!

 **Maddy ~** ngl I died when I wrote that line

 **Isabel ~** :( I've been doing a lot of reading about pph to make sure it's accurate and it's so scary what can happen, I hope you're all okay now and I just hope I do it justice both emotionally and physically

 **Enjoy below...**

Without You

Caleb had never felt so scared.

He had a screaming newborn baby in his arms, yet all he could concentrate on was the bleak picture Hanna was creating as she lay weakly on the bed. His hand was intertwined tightly with hers and every so often she would move slightly, her fingers clenching his and he'd find renewed hope, but then he'd take one look at her and realise how out of it she was, and all that hope would just fade away.

A midwife rushed over and he was somewhat grateful when she took the baby off him. He couldn't focus on his new daughter right now; he couldn't focus on anything right now, not when his mind was running to dark thoughts of losing Hanna. "Hey," He leant down and said quietly to his wife, using his now free hand to stroke her cheek as best as he could with the oxygen mask covering her beautiful face. "Don't you go leaving me," He whispered, his voice full of emotion as she blinked up at him through a clouded gaze. "I mean it," He said as he vaguely registered Lena yell something in the background to a midwife. All he could tell was that Hanna's grip on his hand getting weaker. "We promised each other…"

 _Six and a half years ago..._

" _Caleb is so nervous," Emily grinned as she walked into the room at the back of the Church._

 _Hanna looked up at her and smiled as she felt butterflies in her stomach, "I'_ _m nervous,_ _" She said, letting her mother faff as she tried to flatten a stray baby hair._

" _You're the first one," Aria said, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder as their eyes connected in the mirror._

" _And I'm so ready," The blonde smiled, her dimples appearing as she made sure her diamond earrings were right in place. She knew if she didn't channel all of her energy into smiling, she'd be full of tears right now._

" _I'm going to cry," Spencer said, fanning her eyes to try and stop any leakage as Hanna tried to conceal a smile. She'd never seen Spencer get so emotional over a wedding before._

" _Now baby," Ashley paused, her eyes welling as she tenderly tilted Hanna's cheek to look up at her, "Are you sure this is what you want?"_

 _Hanna felt her emotions start to go... and despite how she wanted to chastise everyone else for crying, she felt a stray tear start to roll down her cheek. She nodded though and wiped it away, "I love him," She whispered, "So much."_

" _I know you do," Ashley soothed her, "And I know how much he loves you too," She added, "But as your Mom, I had to ask."_

" _I know," Hanna nodded again as Aria ensured her veil was in the right place. "He's the only one."_

 _Ashley wiped at her eyes and nodded before squeezing Hanna's hand, "Right," She composed herself, smiling through her emotions, "I'm gonna and get my seat," She said, "And I'll send your Dad back and tell him you're ready."_

 _Hanna gave her a watery smile before she disappeared out of the room and she was left with her three best friends. They'd been through so much together and despite all going off to different colleges and doing their own thing, this felt like the first time they were going to be properly separated. It was almost like they were giving Hanna away themselves and she wanted a few final moments with her friends. "I love you guys," She said as they moved around her, perfectly in-sync with one another to make sure her dress looked perfect._

" _We love you too," Emily smiled, hugging her tightly._

" _You look so beautiful, Han," Aria added, wrapping her arms around both of them._

" _Hey," Spencer whined, "Me three," She frowned before throwing her arms around all three of them. "Caleb doesn't know how lucky he is," She said quietly as they stayed intertwined with each other._

 _Hanna sniffled and shook her head, "I'm the lucky one."_

" _How did you know?" Emily asked, taking a step back to reach for Hanna'_ _s bouquet._ _She was the unluckiest in love out of all of them and she was yet to think she'd properly been in a relationship with somebody she thought was the one. She wanted to know what it felt like to just_ know.

 _Hanna felt her heart flutter, "Because I can't live without him."_

 _Emily nodded and handed her the flowers, stroking the back of her hand for a moment, "That's a pretty good reason."_

" _Yeah Em," Spencer laughed as she wiped at her eyes, "It is a good reason."_

* * *

" _Hey," Caleb tried to catch Ashley's attention as she walked down the middle of the aisle, past all their guests to take her seat in the front pew. "How is she?" He asked, fiddling with the button on his suit sleeve. They'd only wanted the most important people there, but Caleb still felt like it was a lot and he hated being the centre of attention anyhow._

" _Nervous,_ _" Ashley smiled, reaching up to slightly adjust the flower pinned to his lapel. "But so ready," She agreed, "And so am I," She added, pulling him in for a tight hug before going to sit down next to her own ex-mother-in-law._

 _Caleb turned around and was about to make sure Toby still had the rings when the music began to start. He felt his heart swell with the knowledge that Hanna was only metres away from him. Despite her spunky nature, Hanna was a traditionalist about a lot of things and he'd been under strict instructions not to contact her all morning when really… that was the only thing he'd wanted to do. Only she could calm him down hours before their big day. Toby glanced over his shoulder and then leant forward to whisper in Caleb's ear, "She looks stunning."_

" _I know," He mumbled to himself, counting the seconds until he heard her footsteps get closer. The girls appeared first and took their natural place on the side as only bridesmaids would, but he didn't care about them. Hanna would have killed him for saying it, but all he cared about was her._

 _And suddenly she was there with Tom, and he was taking her in, and his heart was beating faster and faster thinking he'd never seen something so beautiful. He vaguely heard Tom and Ted exchange words as part of the service to give Hanna away but he was just staring into the two blue orbs that were looking right back at him. "You look incredible," He leant forward and whispered in her ear as everybody sat down._

 _Her shaking hand reached for his and squeezed it, "I love you," She mouthed at him and he repeated the same back to her quietly._

 _The ceremony passed by like a blur and neither could take their eyes off one another, exchanging small coy smiles and subtle squeezes of fingers until it was time for them to say their vows. Caleb was starting to freak out – Hanna had wanted them to write their own vows and whilst he was never concerned about being able to convey everything he felt for her, he was petrified he was going to forget something important._

" _Hanna," He started, staring her straight in the eye. "The first time we met, I thought you were the most stuck up, blonde princess I'd ever seen." The congregation laughed and Hanna smiled and stroked his hand reassuringly – she could tell he was out of his comfort zone. "And then the second time we met, I think I pretty much just fell straight in love with you. Every moment since then, that love has just gotten deeper and deeper and I know that everything I am belongs to you."_

 _Hanna reached up to delicately wipe at her eye. "I promise that I'll do everything I can to be everything you deserve," He continued, "And I know it's hard with these three," He nodded towards the girls stood behind Hanna, "But I promise to be your best friend…"_

" _Hey!" One of the girls called out and everybody laughed again._

 _Caleb shook his head and carried on, "…And your closest soulmate. And no matter what life throws at us, I promise I'll never leave you and I know I'll never stop loving you." He finished, glancing down to make sure he was sliding the ring onto Hanna's finger properly, before looking straight back up to make sure she could see through his eyes, he meant every word._

 _Hanna took a deep breath and composed herself before she started, "When we first met," She said shakily, taking a moment as her emotions caught in her throat, "The thought of us together was scary and crazy and impossible but for the first time, you made me feel like everything was going to be all right," She paused, "And ever since then it has been… and that's because I know you love me back just as much as I love you." Caleb nodded and reached up to wipe a tear away from her cheek with the pad of this thumb. "I can't imagine living without you and I won't. I promise to believe in you, the person you'll grow to be and who we'll be together," She said. "_ _I promise I_ _'ll never leave you and I know I'll never stop loving you," She repeated the words he'd said to her and slid his ring on._

 _Ted watched the pair of them and forced himself to remain professional. He could tell they were itching to kiss each other and hold each other, but he was going to make them wait through the pronouncement of the marriage, "Caleb and Hanna," He started, "You have expressed your love to one another through the promises you have just made. It is with these in mind that I pronounce you husband and wife," He said as the congregation started to applaud. "You've kissed a thousand times," He added, "Maybe more… But today the feeling is new. Today, your kiss is a promise and with that promise, you may kiss the bride."_

 _Caleb wasted no time, his arms wrapping around Hanna's waist as he pulled her to him and pushed his lips onto hers. He heard wolf whistles and cheers behind them, but he was too distracted by the perfect feeling of their mouths connecting. A kiss had never meant so much to him and as her hands tangled in his hair, he knew she felt the same. "I love you," He whispered against her mouth as he rested his forehead on hers._

" _I love you too," She replied, burying her head against his neck with a huge smile on her face until the music started again and he took her hand to lead her out of the church. This was the start of their next chapter together; a chapter where they both knew they couldn't live without the other._

* * *

"Caleb?"

The brunette looked up as a raspy voice managed came from the bed in front of him. His heart leapt as he took in the sight of Hanna coming back into the world of full consciousness whilst the medical staff continued to bustle around them. Her hand had managed to pull her oxygen mask down and she was looking around, confused and worried but she was there and alive. "It's okay, you're okay," He whispered over and over, resting his forehead on hers, "I love you," He felt like he just had to tell her in case anything else happened. In case she was taken away from him again.

"Where's…" Hanna closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she fought to get her words out. She'd never felt so exhausted in her life.

"Everly?" Caleb finished for her, stroking Hanna's cheek as she nodded slightly. "She's just over there," He explained gently. Despite all the people still in the room, there was a measure of calm after the chaos. "She's perfect," He added, encouraging her to put her oxygen mask back on. He just wanted her to lay there and focus all her energy on breathing. If she saw the state of the floor then he knew she'd think the worst had happened. For him, it had... But for her, that scenario would only be losing their baby. One day he hoped she'd only know that he meant it when he said he couldn't live without her.

"No," Hanna mumbled, finding the energy to push his hand away and keep her mask off. "I…"

Caleb looked into her eyes and saw the fear… the worry… He could see she didn't understand why he wasn't holding their newborn. He knew she'd have been thinking that the only reason she wasn't there in his arms was because something had happened to her. "Let me go get her," He pressed a kiss against her cheek before standing up and moving to the side of the room where Everly was being attended to by a couple of midwives.

"Hanna," Dr. Monroe walked up alongside the bed, pulling off her bloody plastic gloves, "We're going to take you into a new room okay?"

Hanna nodded, still not fully aware of what was going on. Her vagina felt seriously sore and she felt like she had no energy, but what was new with childbirth? "Hey Mommy," Another midwife came over with Everly wrapped up in a pink blanket and Caleb right behind her, "Here's baby girl, who's dying to see you."

Caleb bit his lip and ran a hand over his face as he forced himself to keep his emotions in check whilst a couple of nurses propped the back of Hanna's bed up and helped her sit up before Everly was placed straight in her arms. He only had to look at Hanna once to see she was crying as she cradled their new daughter. As out of it as she'd been, he knew she'd have known something was wrong.

"Hanna, you hold her really tight and keep that mask on," Lena encouraged, repositioning the oxygen mask over Hanna's face, "We're just going to move you to a new room," She repeated, helping the nurses start to push her bed out of the room.

Almost as soon as Caleb stepped out with them, Emily spotted him from down the hallway and came charging towards him. She was clearly the only one of their friends who'd gotten to the hospital and Caleb felt infinitely grateful to see her. "Caleb," She gasped, pulling him in for a tight hug. "Is she okay? What's going on? All we got was your text."

The text that had read something along the lines of… _You need to come now, it's not good_. Caleb shook his head and wiped his eyes, "I thought I'd lost her," He said, "I thought that was it."

"But is she okay? Caleb?"

"Yeah," He eventually nodded, running a tense hand through his hair, "They've stopped the bleeding. I-I need to go," He mumbled, nervously looking over his shoulder as he tried to keep an eye on Hanna's bed. "Can you tell the others?"

"Of course," Emily nodded vigorously, "You go," She said, squeezing his shoulder, "I'll be out here."

Caleb didn't respond, just began to walk down the hallway as he tried to process everything that had happened. All he could think about was the blood… there was so much blood and how Hanna had stopped gripping his hand when she'd passed out. There'd been yelling and drips appearing, drugs being pumped into Hanna's body and still more blood, pressure being placed on her abdomen as she lay there, totally out of it... He'd been so scared.

But then Dr. Monroe had simply said to the staff in the room that they'd managed to stop it. He didn't managed to hear the ins and outs of what was going on as his ears clung onto nothing but "the bleeding's stopped".

He'd sensed the collective sigh of relief.

And after an indiscernible amount of time, Hanna was groggily saying his name and he'd never felt so much gratitude and happiness in his life.

He took a deep breath as he stood outside her new room and just as he'd found enough composure to open the door, Lena stepped out. "She's going to be fine, Caleb," She said as she took in the young man before her.

"What...?"

Dr. Monroe firmly held his shoulders, "There was nothing we could have done to prevent it," She said gently. "I thought it was ruptured scar tissue at first, but actually Hanna's uterus was being lazy and hadn't contracted properly," She explained softly, "Hemorrhage can happen when the last stage of labour happens so quickly."

"I could see that," He remarked snarkily. "I'm sorry," He immediately corrected himself, "She just... I couldn't live without her."

"I know," Lena smiled at him understandably, "Listen, the good news is that whilst it looked like she lost a lot of blood, Hanna has naturally high iron levels and I'm comfortable not giving her a transfusion. She's going to feel much more tired than she usually does as her body starts to replace the blood that she's lost, but she's going to be absolutely fine."

"How... How much did she lose?" Caleb almost didn't want to ask.

"About 700ml," She said, "I know it sounds like a lot and it is, but I've seen much worse," She added sympathetically, seeing the look of concern on his face. "We'll obviously be keeping her in and monitoring her closely, but she's going to be fine, I promise."

Caleb nodded, "I didn't know what to do," He said shakily as his mind ran back to the scary moments.

"Nobody does. Don't beat yourself up about it," Lena encouraged him, "Right now you need to go and bond with your new baby, who is perfect."

Caleb felt her squeeze his shoulder before he took a deep breath and headed into the room. Hanna was still looking pale and tired, but she was also smiling as she stared down at Everly. She'd taken her oxygen mask off again and someone had given her a pillow to rest her arms. The more he thought about that the more uneasy it made him feel; no new mother should ever have felt too weak to hold their newborn baby on their own. "Hey baby," He whispered, moving over to her and resting his hand on top of hers before pressing a tender kiss against her forehead.

"Caleb," She whispered back, tilting her chin up so that he could give her a proper kiss on the lips. He was gentle as he tried to force his brain to remember just how precious her kisses were.

"I love you," He let out through his strangled voice.

She nodded slightly, her eyes welling with tears, "I love you too," She replied in hushed tones. She couldn't remember what had happened but when Caleb had been out of the room, Lena had explained that she'd lost a lot of blood because her uterus hadn't contracted. Whilst it was scary for Hanna, especially as she'd been so out of it and couldn't remember most of it, she knew that with the way Caleb was acting, the whole thing had probably been much worse for him.

"How's Evvy doing?" He asked, taking in his daughter properly for the first time. God not only did he feel like a bad husband, but he felt like a bad father too.

"Evvy?" Hanna asked with a small smile on her face.

"What?" Caleb replied, smiling back as he settled himself on the bed next to her, being careful of the IV in her hand. "Don't tell me you've changed your mind."

"We never talked about nicknames," She managed a bigger smile. Caleb being endearing towards their children never failed to make her heart flutter and her lips pull upwards. "I like it."

The newborn let out a small coo and Caleb gently reached out to stroke her cheek. He wanted to cry all over again. He was angry with himself; angry that he hadn't done anything whilst Hanna had just been lying there, angry that he had let himself feel a small sliver of resentment towards their new baby girl.

"It's okay," Hanna had pushed her nose against his as she sensed his distress. He was trying to be strong, but right now she needed to be too.

"I know," Caleb sniffled, wiping his eye. "I blamed her," He said shakily, reaching out to take Everly from Hanna. It was the first time he'd properly held her without his heart racing a million miles an hour. She was so beautiful, so innocent and all Caleb felt as he took in the face that looked so much like Mila… so much like Hanna... was love. Complete and utter love and devotion. She could never have been responsible for what happened with her Mommy.

"It wasn't Lena's fault," Hanna comforted him, finding the strength to reach up and stroke his cheek.

"No," Caleb shook his head, leaning down to press a kiss against Everly's tiny lips. "I blamed Everly." Hanna was quiet as she processed what he'd said, "Don't hate me," He begged her, looking her in the eye.

"I could never," She shook her head, starting to cry.

"I'm sorry," Caleb whispered emotionally, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her tight against his side as they both just sat there and let their emotions flow together.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Hanna mustered up the energy to say back. "I know how much you already love her." Caleb nodded and pressed a wet kiss against her lips before they broke apart as Everly started to whimper. He handed her back to Hanna and watched as she found the energy to bring Everly to her chest and encouraged her to nurse.

"You good?" Caleb asked, pulling himself together and stroking her hair before he moved off the bed to grab her bag. Hanna was already making him let go of his guilt.

"Yeah," Hanna said quietly and when Caleb looked back up at her to make sure what she'd said was true, all he saw was a mother staring down at her child with so much tenderness that everything else in the room disappeared.

And in that moment, life had never been more precious.

He grabbed the blanket they'd packed for Everly and moved back over to the bed, "Has she got the hang of it?" He asked softly, sitting himself back down next to Hanna and wrapping an arm around her.

"Almost," Hanna smiled, adjusting the baby slightly.

Caleb rested his head against hers, "You know what I was thinking about?" He asked, stroking the shell of her ear. She looked up at him, "Our wedding," He said, moving a hand to gently touch the wisps of blonde baby hair on Everly's head. "And our promises."

"I think we're keeping them," She whispered, kissing the side of his mouth before their attention deviated back to the baby in her arms who had decided she was full, cooing away. "Hi," Hanna smiled, adjusting her top before gently wiping the corner of the baby's lip. "You want...?" Hanna trailed off, her arms feeling too weak to lift the baby.

Caleb got what she was saying though and laid Everly's blanket out on his lap before taking the newborn from Hanna and swaddling her up. "You look just like Mama," He cooed quietly, picking her up and holding her on his shoulder so he could gently rub her back.

Hanna moved her face close to her daughter's and smiled at her, pressing a soft kiss against her cherubic cheek. "Who we'll be together," She murmured, repeating one part of their vows as she cuddled into Caleb's side.

"She is us together," Caleb said as Hanna let her mind drift back..."

 _"So," Caleb whispered, pulling Hanna into his arms as the band started up. Everyone was stood around them in a circle, watching as they started their first dance as husband and wife._

" _So," Hanna replied, a huge grin on her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck and let him lead them around the floor._

" _How does it feel to be Hanna Rivers?" He asked in her ear, nibbling on her lobe before he pulled away._

" _Perfect," She said, fighting the urge to drag him off to a secluded room and have her way with him. She nudged her nose against his and settled for a kiss instead, blocking out the whoops and hollers as Caleb slanted his mouth over hers and pushed his tongue into her mouth. She didn't know how long they were kissing but when they pulled apart, other couples had joined them on the dance floor and they were no longer the sole recipients of everyone's attention._

" _You are perfect," He told her._

 _She rested her head on his shoulder and looked up at him, sighing contently. "This is our start," She said, kissing him gently._

" _Who we'll be together," He repeated the words she'd said to him only hours earlier. "Hanna Rivers," He whispered, "Is there something you're not telling me?"_

 _She pulled back and rested the palms of her hands on his chest, "No," She bit her lip and shook her head. "I promise," She added as he looked at her inquisitively. "I want you to myself first."_

" _Mmm," He agreed, kissing her again, "Me too."_

" _But soon," She said softly, "And whoever they are…" She trailed off, her mind running to the future. She knew that she'd get everything she'd ever wanted. "They'll be us," She smiled at him, "Perfectly together."_

* * *

"I thought I'd lost you," Caleb's voice was strained, pulling Hanna from her reverie.

Her head rested on his shoulder and she avoided eye contact, instead choosing to stare down at their new daughter who was so innocently looking right back at her. "But you didn't," She murmured.

"No," Caleb agreed, pressing his lips against her hairline. He knew he had to stop thinking of the 'what if's' and take Hanna's approach to the situation. Everything was fine now; he had his wife and he had his daughter. He whispered her name and she looked up at him with big doe-like eyes, wondering where his thoughts were racing to now before he kissed her hard.

They were too caught up in the moment to hear the squabbling at the door; "Spencer, we can't just go in there," Emily warned her friend.

"Why not?" Spencer argued, reaching for the door.

"We could be..." Emily started as Spencer pushed it open and they moved into the room, "Interrupting…" She trailed off, looking around the room sheepishly with Spencer as Caleb and Hanna pulled apart.

"Hi," Hanna bit her lip and fought a smile.

"I tried to tell her," Emily mumbled, shooting a glare at Spencer. "We can come back later," She suggested.

"No," Hanna smiled tiredly, "It's fine." _Really not fine_ , Caleb thought to himself. He was having a moment with his wife and he would have preferred it to remain uninterrupted.

Emily took that as a sign and rushed forward, "Are you okay?" She gushed, wrapping her arms around Hanna and Caleb.

"I'm fine," Hanna said, "But he's not," She joked, leaning back against her pillows tiredly.

"Not funny," Caleb muttered, shaking his head, "We're all okay," He said, looking down at the bundle in his arms. "You want to?"

"Oh my gosh yes," Emily gushed, carefully taking the baby from Caleb as Spencer moved in to give Hanna a hug.

"Nobody better be holding my goddaughter before me," A voice called from the doorway.

"That's a stupid rule," Emily rolled her eyes as Aria appeared, bouncing the new baby and cooing down at her.

"And one you apply to Mimi all the time," Aria retorted, storming over to her. "Gimme," She demanded.

"We need to know her name," Spencer demanded as both her and Emily stood looking down at the baby in Aria's arms.

"Everly Thea," Hanna said tiredly from the bed.

Caleb looked over his shoulder at her to see a content look on her face, their fingers interlinked and resting on his lap. Despite the pale hue of her skin and the tiredness in her eyes, she looked happy and for the time being, he forced himself to push all his negative thoughts to the back of his mind and just enjoy the moment. He wasn't sure he could ever go through this again.

* * *

Ashley Marin was itching to get out of the elevator. After the drama that had gone down the day before with Hanna's delivery, she'd only had an hour with her daughter and new granddaughter before Hanna had almost passed out from tiredness and she'd needed to go home to help Ted put Logan and Mila to bed.

Caleb had stayed with Hanna for the night and had promised he'd call her as soon as Hanna was ready for visitors the next morning. Ashley had been on the edge of her seat until the phone eventually rang at 10am and she'd packed her grandkids up into the car and told them they were going to meet their baby sister. "Grammy," Logan tugged on her hand, "Is Mommy dying?" He asked worriedly as they exited the elevator and turned down the corridor towards Hanna's room.

"No honey, Mommy's just fine. In fact she's right down here," Ashley said, "Have you got your balloon ready?"

"It's here," Logan tugged on the string in his other hand that was attached to a Finding Nemo balloon. He'd picked it out himself and well… it was the thought that mattered.

"Mimi, are you ready to see Mommy too?" Ted asked the toddler in his arms, who nodded in response before he propped her on the ground.

"Can you knock on the door?" Ashley encouraged both Logan and Mila as they stopped outside Hanna's room. She could hear talking inside and didn't want to interrupt anything important.

"Mommy?" Logan called as he squeezed the door open and stuck his little head through.

"Mama!" Mila yelled, barging past her brother and running full steam at the bed as she spied Hanna sat up.

"Whoa," Caleb laughed and caught her, tossing her up into the air before placing her on his hip. "Careful bug," He hushed her before bending down to press a kiss against Logan's head when he wrapped his little arms around Caleb too.

"Hanna," Ashley rushed over to her daughter and threw her arms around her. She couldn't think of a time when she'd seen her looking so weak before – and this was supposed to be with a night's recuperation.

"Mom," Hanna laughed slightly. She got that people were worried and it had been scary yesterday, but only Caleb had seen exactly what happened and she was fine now. Sure, things would take some time to get her back to normal, but there was nothing actually wrong with her.

"Mommy, Mommy!" Logan ditched his balloon and scrambled over to the bed to try and climb up.

"Hey," Caleb stopped him, "Mommy's not feeling very well," He explained, "So if we have cuddles we need to be extra gentle, okay?"

Logan nodded and so did Mila – whether she fully understood him or not. He placed the toddler on the bed before picking Logan up and putting him next to his sister. They could sense their Mommy wasn't being her usual self and Mila immediately curled up next to her as tight as she could before Logan settled himself behind her and cuddled up to Hanna with Mila in between them. "Hi my babies," Hanna murmured, pressing a kiss against both their foreheads.

"Mommy, are you dying?" Logan asked solemnly, happier when Hanna reached her arm out over the back of him and held him close, despite his sister being in between them.

"No," Hanna frowned and shook her head, "I'm a bit sick," She explained gently.

"But Mommy you're in the hospital," He started to get upset, "You're going to die," He cried.

"No Logi," Hanna replied firmly, "Hospitals are where people get better. Mommy just needs some quiet time and then she'll be okay again."

"I love you Mommy," Logan sat up and leant over Mila to give Hanna a hug.

"I love you more," She replied, kissing his pouting lips before he settled back down and cuddled Mila close.

"Mama, love," Mila mumbled from behind her binky, reaching her arm up to grab Hanna's hair.

Hanna held her close and nuzzled her blonde curls, "And I love you more too."

As Hanna spent precious recuperation time with Logan and Mila, Caleb led Ashley and Ted over to the hospital bassinette on the other side of the room, "Here she is," He grinned, reaching out to stroke the sleeping baby's cheek.

"She looks just like Mila," Ted remarked, smiling at the pink bundle.

"Yep," Caleb grinned. Having spent the night getting to bond with just himself, Hanna and Everly, he knew they couldn't have been more in love with their baby girl, "She's got Han's eyes and dimples, just like bug," He said, picking the baby up.

"She's gorgeous," Ashley gushed. She was itching to get her hands on her and almost squealed when Caleb handed the baby to her. Ted stood behind her and ran his hands up and down her arms as they both stared down at the baby with a grin on their faces.

"Did she sleep okay last night?" Ted asked, reaching out to stroke the baby's soft hair.

Caleb glanced over his shoulder at Hanna who looked like she was about to fall asleep again, "She was up every few hours," He said, "I think Han could have done with a bit more sleep."

Ted looked over at his step-daughter as well and his lips formed a thin line, "Are they going to discharge her today?" He asked.

"Hopefully," Caleb nodded, "But they'll come and do a blood test and we'll go from there."

"So does she have a name?" Ashley asked, bouncing the baby gently as she woke up and started to whimper.

"Yep," Caleb grinned, not giving anything away.

"Are you going to tell us?" Ashley asked again with a look of indignation on her face.

"If Han's awake," He said, encouraging the pair of them back towards the bed. "Hey," He whispered, leaning down to kiss a dozing Hanna's cheek.

"Hey," She smiled tiredly at him, reaching for his hand to lace their fingers.

"You ready for them to meet Evvy?" He asked quietly, squeezing her hand. She nodded and slowly pushed herself into a seated position.

"Okay," Caleb took a deep breath, running his hand through Logan's hair, "Lo, can you go on Mommy's other side?" He asked, helping him stand up and very carefully climb over Hanna to cuddle into her other side. "Do you remember how Mommy had your new sister in her tummy?" He asked both Logan and Mila, moving to sit on the side of the bed.

Logan gasped as realization sunk in, "Mommy your tummy is gone! Where's Everly?" Ashley let out a small gasp as Logan revealed the name of her new granddaughter.

"It is," Hanna agreed, "And that's because Everly's here," She said gently, "And she's ready to meet you."

Logan grinned as Ashley placed Everly in Hanna's arms and he could peer down at his new sister, "Hi Everly," He cooed, reaching out to touch her straight away.

"Mila, can you say hi too?" Caleb asked, reaching out to stroke her hair. "This is Everly," He added.

"Hi," Mila said quietly before burying her head against Hanna's shoulder.

All the adults laughed, "I don't think I've ever seen her shy before," Ted remarked.

"Mommy, can I hold her?" Logan asked. He was so loving and completely dying to get his hands on his new baby sister.

"Of course," Hanna kissed his forehead, "Come really close," She said, getting him to make a cradle in his arms before she gently placed Everly on top. "Good job," She added, wrapping an arm around him to make sure he was supported. "Do you love her?" Hanna asked, brushing the front of his hair back with one hand.

Logan nodded and cuddled the baby close, "I love her so much."

"We love her too," She murmured, pressing her nose against the side of his face as he tried to rock her.

"Mama," Mila interrupted, pushing herself onto Hanna's lap.

Caleb saw her grimace slightly and quickly reached out to soften Mila's movements, "Gently baby," He reminded her, but she looked at him smugly when Hanna wrapped her other arm around her and nuzzled her hair.

"Mimi, who's this," Hanna encouraged her, squeezing her waist. "Can you say Evvy?" She asked.

"Evv-y," Mila pronounced, smiling with glee when Hanna cuddled her as close as possible.

"You guys need a picture," Ashley demanded as she sensed Hanna flagging.

"Caleb," Hanna muttered, nodding towards the baby.

"I got her," He said, carefully taking her from Logan before sitting himself down next to Hanna. Mila suddenly became more interested in Everly and pushed herself close to him, reaching out a hand to poke at the blankets. "Look at Grammy," He encouraged her quickly, letting Ashley take a picture before he decided Hanna needed to rest. "Lo, are you going to cuddle with Mommy?" He asked, standing up with Everly in one arm and managing to scoop Mila up with the other.

"Yes," Logan nodded, settling down with Hanna as she tiredly closed her eyes.

"Be quiet, okay?" He said, waiting for Logan to nod again before he took Mila over to the other side of the room and sat himself down on the sofa that was there. Ashley and Ted came and sat with him as Mila scrambled to stand up, pushing herself in between Caleb's legs as he held Everly out in front of her.

"Mila," Ted started softly, "Do you like your new sister?" He asked her, all the adults watching as Mila stuck a finger in her mouth and weighed up the question.

"Do you like Evvy?" Caleb asked again, kissing her ear.

The little girl eventually nodded and they all laughed at her reluctance. "She'll be your best friend honey," Ashley said encouragingly.

Caleb glanced over at Hanna's bed to make sure she was okay and felt his heart clench as he took in the picture her and Logan were painting. He looked back at Mila who was gently patting Everly's tummy. He knew, in that moment, that he couldn't live without any of them.

* * *

 **So Hanna didn't die... surprise surprise... But still, things were tense! And man, those vows and flashbacks were hard to write. I really hope I did it justice - let me know if you guys like it or not!**

 **In case you were all wondering Evvy is pronounced like "Evv-ee" (rhyming with chevvy, heavy etc) not "Eve-ee"**

 **Now I know Evvy's just been born, but it's Easter and I feel like Mimi and Lo need to go on an Easter egg hunt... what do you think? Let me know in a review and I might try and get a special Easter chapter up tomorrow x**


	31. Next Year We're Just Going to Church

**Yep Easter chapter... only because I love you all would I ever be able to churn this out quite so fast. I'm so glad you all enjoyed the emotions of the last chapter - stronger in the broken places, my Haleb babies. I admit, I teared up a little too when I read some of it back.**

 **After this we're heading right back to the land of life with Evvy.**

 **This really took on a mind of it's own... Enjoy...**

Next Year We're Just Going to Church

Logan Rivers was stressed. His Mommy and Daddy had been talking to him all week about Easter and going to the park for an Easter Egg hunt where he'd get to meet the Easter Bunny and now... now he didn't know where they were. His Mommy and Daddy were nowhere to be seen and they were all going be late and miss all the fun. But as he stood waiting for them to appear, he made a decision that under no circumstances, were they going to miss his chance with the chocolate delivering animal... that candy was too precious. "We need to hurry!" Logan yelled as loud as he could, prancing around at the bottom of the stairs.

"Why?" Caleb humoured him as he appeared with Mila at his feet, reaching into their downstairs closet to find Logan's converse for him to pull on.

"Cos of da Easter Bunny!" The little boy exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world as Hanna descended down the stairs, looking slightly pale. "Daddy!" He moaned, throwing his head back in annoyance as neither him nor Hanna made a move towards the door.

"Hey," Caleb warned him, "Watch it." He'd been stressed with work for the past week and really wanted the weekend to be full of relaxing time with his family, but all Logan and Mila had managed to do so far that morning, was drive him up the wall.

"We won't miss him bubba," Hanna said, trying to calm him down and ease the tension.

"You okay?" Caleb asked her. She'd been fortunate to not really experience morning sickness throughout her pregnancy, but on the occasional day when it did hit, it would hit pretty hard.

"Yeah," Hanna nodded, blinking her eyes shut as Caleb leant over and pressed a kiss against the side of her face. "I think it's passed," She muttered as Logan started to tug unhappily on the belt of her coat.

"Mommeee," He whined, looking up at her worriedly.

"Lo," She warned him, "We're not going to miss him, so calm down," She ran a hand through his hair. "Where's Mimi?" She asked, looking around for their rambunctious daughter who was nowhere to be seen.

Caleb looked around, "She was just here," He muttered, as he spotted a pastel pink butt sticking up at the end of the hallway near the kitchen, "Mila Ashley Rivers," He called, only for that little butt to sit right back down as a head full of blonde hair stood straight up. She looked over her shoulder guiltily and that was when Caleb noticed the chocolate that was smudged around her lips. "Mila," He growled as the toddler clearly tried to assess the best way out of the situation.

Hanna let out a small laugh and held her hand to her mouth. Mila had managed to find the bag full of mini chocolate eggs she'd bought to take to the park and clearly, also a way to devour them relatively unnoticed. "Mila," She gasped as the little girl ran straight past Caleb's approaching legs towards her. "What have you been eating?" She asked her, picking her up and carrying her into their downstairs bathroom to wash her face.

"Choc!" She exclaimed, licking her finger.

Hanna grabbed the hand towel and decided that would have to do, wiping at Mila's mouth as she squirmed in her arms. "Shh," She tried to calm her, "Daddy's gonna lose it soon if you and Lo don't calm down."

"Mommy," Lo appeared in the doorway, clearly antsy as he hopped from one foot to the other.

"Logan Nathaniel," She pulled out the full name and he visibly shirked, "If you don't calm down, you're gonna get snapped at baby," She warned him, reaching out to stroke his cheek as he pouted up at her. "We're not going to miss him, I promise," She repeated.

"We have a quarter of the chocolate left," Caleb muttered as Hanna appeared back in the hallway with both their children.

"It's fine," Hanna tried to placate him, "Do you want to put them in the car, or George?" She asked him, pressing a kiss against Mila's forehead.

Caleb sighed, "George," He smiled at her gratefully before heading back towards the kitchen. Hanna rolled her eyes but nonetheless led Logan out to the car, opening the door for him to climb up before she walked round to the other side and strapped Mila in.

The little girl tried to fight her but one warning look from Hanna and she realized she had to pick her battles. She'd gotten away with having _a lot_ of candy and she knew she was in trouble. "Mommy," Logan started again as Hanna checked his seat belt before climbing in the front.

"What?" She asked, just as Caleb slammed the boot shut and then jumped in the driver's seat.

"Does the Easter Bunny have a car?" He asked innocently. Every day was a new experience and he had so many questions he wanted answered.

Caleb shot Hanna a look as he reversed out of their driveway. If they were going to have to go through one of Logan's questioning sessions, the 10-minute journey to the park couldn't end soon enough. "He does," Hanna said, "He drives in a carrot car," She added.

"A carrot car?" Logan frowned as he processed the information. "Can I goed in the carrot car?"

"No," Hanna answered, pulling her phone out of her bag, "His carrot car is invisible otherwise all the other bunnies would eat it and he wouldn't be able to deliver his eggs." Sometimes she felt like all she did was lie to her kids...

Logan gasped and covered his mouth, "I don wanna go in the carrot car," He shook his head at the thought of not getting any candy.

"We'll let him know," Caleb said, "I'm sure he'll be really pleased," He remarked sarcastically, glancing in the rearview mirror to look at Logan.

"I love the Easter Bunny," Logan said casually, looking out the window as the streets passed by.

"Mimi, do you love him too?" Hanna asked as she quickly replied to a text from Spencer telling them where they'd set up camp for the day.

"Choc!" She squealed.

Hanna looked at Caleb who was shaking his head in slight disbelief. She couldn't tell if he was still annoyed about Mila eating all the chocolate earlier or the fact that both of them were obsessed with Easter just because of the candy. "Lo, why do you love the Easter Bunny?"

"Cos he's kind," He said sweetly, "And he's a bunny and bunny's are soft."

"That's a good reason," Hanna agreed.

"And he gives candy," Logan added nonchalantly.

"Not so good," She murmured, raising her eyebrows as she threw her phone back in her bag.

"Babe," Caleb shook his head as he indicated off and pulled into Rosewood Park. "You know I'm not religious," He started, "But even I think this is just some consumerisation of Jesus."

"What does the Easter Bunny and chocolate have to do with Jesus?" Hanna asked, confused.

"Exactly babe, exactly," Caleb muttered, still shaking his head as he parked the car before jumping out and heading to the back door to unstrap Mila.

"Daddy's grumpy," Logan drawled as Hanna pulled him out and put him down.

"He is," Hanna agreed, nodding solemnly, "So we need to be extra nice to him," She said, placing a hand on his shoulder to guide him to the back of the car where Caleb was pulling the stroller out.

"Mimi," He called, reaching for her to put her in as Hanna grabbed George from his cage and clipped his leash to his collar.

"No," Mila whined, wrestling against Caleb and twisting her body so that he couldn't strap her in. He took a deep breath as she started to cry in protest before Hanna realized what was going on and stepped in.

"Enough," She warned her little girl, picking her up and propping her on her hip before letting her continue to whimper in self-pity. "Logi do you want George?" She asked, handing the little boy the leash as he nodded vehemently. "Don't let him run away, okay?"

"Okay Mommy," Logan grinned, kneeling down to hug the puppy close.

"Babe," Hanna said to Caleb, reaching into the back for all the chocolate she'd packed. "Dump this in the seat," She said, passing it to him, "And can you grab my bag from the front?" She asked him.

"Sure," He muttered, letting Hanna make sure they had everything they needed before he reappeared and placed it in the empty seat of the stroller. "We seriously need some adult company," He murmured, slinging an arm around Hanna's neck and pressing a kiss against the side of her head as they started to move towards the center of the park.

"Am I not enough?" She asked him jokingly, patting Mila's butt as she started to finally breathe evenly and calm down. The chocolate she'd devoured earlier had clearly had a negative effect on her ability to control her emotions.

"You're always enough," He said, trailing his hand down to her lower back.

"Cute," She pouted up at him, before Mila stole her attention again as she wriggled to go down. "Go see Lo," She encouraged her, stroking down her dress before letting her run to catch up with Logan who was a few paces ahead of them with George.

"She's going to be the death of me," Caleb shook his head, his heart clenching as he took in the pretty picture of their blonde curly-haired toddler, dressed in the cutest pink dress, running across the grass with glee.

"Yep," Hanna agreed, patting his chest conciliatorily. "Lo, Aunty Spence is just over there near that tree," She called to their preschooler happily skipping along with George, who changed direction and headed straight for the mass of picnic blankets in plain sight.

Caleb was happy to see Toby when they found their friends and made a beeline for him for some 'normal guy-talk' whilst Hanna unpacked all their stuff and set up another picnic blanket. "Is Caleb alright?" Spencer asked Hanna as she helped her lay the blanket flat.

"He's in a bad mood," Hanna replied, squinting into the sun. "And the kids are driving him up the wall."

"Mama," Mila came over and pouted, toying with the ends of Hanna's hair as she knelt on the blanket.

"What?" Hanna pouted straight back, holding her waist gently as the toddler chewed on the end of her finger. "What's wrong?" She asked again, rubbing her leg soothingly. "Do you know you shouldn't have eaten all the chocolate earlier?" She said before the little girl looked down and avoided eye contact – she knew she'd been naughty.

"She ate it all?" Spencer asked, holding back a laugh.

"Pretty much," Hanna smiled, cradling the back of Mila's head as she somewhat fell against her chest. "All we saw was a little butt in the air before a face full of chocolate appeared," She shook her head, rubbing Mila's back soothingly.

"Babe, have we got any beer?" Toby asked, scooping Nori up from where she was playing contently with her toys to hold her close.

Spencer raised an eyebrow, "It's not even midday," She remarked, adjusting the little bow she'd put in Eleanor's hair.

"I know," He agreed, "But Caleb's stressed," He tried to justify.

"He doesn't look that stressed," She argued, both of them looking over at Caleb who was now play-wrestling with Logan on the ground.

"He's hiding it well."

"They're in the car," She shook her head, pulling the key out of her back pocket before plucking Eleanor from his grasp.

"Daddy no!" Logan shrieked on the other side of the blanket, completely on top of Caleb as he held his wrists. "I win, I win!" He squealed triumphantly.

"Okay," Caleb breathed heavily, "You win," He agreed, pressing a kiss against his head before Logan climbed off him and went back to playing with George again.

"Has he knocked the grumpiness out of you?" Hanna asked as Caleb rolled over and propped himself up on his side.

"No," He said, grinning at her, "But you can," He murmured, reaching for her.

"Or she can," Hanna agreed as Mila detached herself from her and instead moved over to Caleb to cuddle him close.

"Mimi, you know just how to test Daddy," He murmured, holding her against his chest and pressing kisses against her cheek as she settled on him.

"It makes it more rewarding though," Spencer smiled, rocking Eleanor back and forth.

"Tell me that when your child has the ability to vocally be defiant," Caleb replied, brushing Mila's hair back from her face.

"Look who I found," Toby grinned as he walked back over to them with Alison and Emily next to him, the latter of who had Bailey on her leash.

"Bailey!" Logan yelled with excitement, dragging George over to greet the dog.

"And what about me?" Emily asked, tickling him as he shrieked in her arms. She made him give her a kiss before she put him down and let him go back to playing with the dogs. "Where's Mimi?"

"Good luck," Hanna remarked, looking at Mila who was far too comfortable, sitting against Caleb, who had his arm hooked around her. "She's been in trouble and is trying to make it up to Daddy."

"What did she do?" Emily asked, a smile on her face as she leant down to give Mila a kiss.

"Ate all the chocolate for the egg hunt before we left the house," Caleb raised his eyebrows, grinning as Mila bashfully buried her head against his chest. "You did," He laughed, nuzzling his nose against her cheek. "You know you did."

"That is some serious making up," Alison agreed, sitting herself down next to Hanna and stretching out in the sun.

"She really hates when Daddy's mad at her," Hanna smiled, her grin growing as Caleb snuggled Mila close and then blew a raspberry against her neck, making her giggle with happiness.

"What time's the egg hunt?" Emily asked, happily moving to play with Logan when he kicked a soccer ball at her.

Hanna glanced at her watch and swore under her breath, "Very soon," She said, standing up, "Lo, you ready to go over and see Grandad and Grammy and get your basket for the Easter Egg hunt?"

"Yes!" Logan abandoned the game of soccer and raced over to Hanna, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Okay," She scrunched his hair as Caleb stood up and pulled Mila into his arms. "Let's go," She said, grabbing her purse and phone before they all headed over to see Ted and her Mom who were helping out the Church who'd organized the community event.

Logan practically screamed with happiness when he saw the Easter Bunny; rushing over to give him a hug and promise him he wasn't going to go in his carrot car. Caleb and Hanna both thought it was sweet and Hanna quickly took some photos before they both realized Logan was rather gleefully hogging the Easter Bunny all to himself and didn't want to let any of the other children have a hug, leading to some serious bribing on Hanna's part that he'd get candy if he let go.

"Ready?" Hanna held Logan back as he bounced around excitedly on the edge of the perimeter where the hunt was. He could see some of the eggs in the grass and was just itching to go and grab them.

"Ready Mommy!" He agreed, before the horn went and she let him rush forward to start picking up as many eggs as he could.

"Han," Caleb called, "Look at her," He grinned, nodding at Mila who had found the first egg she could see, sat herself down and started to try and eat it through the foil.

Hanna shook her head in disbelief and reached over to take the egg from her, unwrapping it before letting her munch on it happily. "Mimi, help Daddy get the eggs," She encouraged her, pointing at the other eggs that were dotted around the grass.

"Come help me," Caleb tried too, shaking her basket. "Come on," He laughed, pulling her close once she ran over to him, deciding hunting with Daddy was more fun than eating a chocolate egg on her own.

"Mommy," Logan whined as a bigger kid stole an egg right from underneath him.

"What?" Hanna asked as Logan stood up straight and began to cry. "Shh," She tried to soothe him, rubbing his back as everybody else around them carried on hunting for eggs. "Lo, there are lots more eggs left, but the more you cry the more other people will get them."

"Jesus would be disappointed to be seeing this," Caleb muttered, keeping his mouth shut when Hanna shot him a look.

"Lo, come on," Hanna tried, rolling her eyes as he continued to sniffle. "Look, there's more over near Daddy."

"Logi, there's a really big one right over here," Caleb agreed, semi-shielding a larger egg so that Logan could run over and pick it up to put in his basket.

"What about Mimi?" Logan asked, deciding he was over hunting for eggs for himself, instead wanting to make sure his sister had enough candy too.

"She's had enough chocolate," Hanna smiled, brushing the ends of Mila's curls with her fingers. "That's very nice though Lo," She reassured him as Caleb pressed a kiss against the side of his head.

"Can we give some to George?" He asked, holding up a handful of smaller eggs.

"No," Hanna shook her head, "We can't because it'll make George sick," She explained.

"Okay," Logan sighed, "I will just eated it all instead," He said, opening up the first wrapped egg before shoving it in his mouth.

"Not all at once, though," Caleb warned him, stealing an egg from his basket without him seeing.

"Mama," Mila started to cry unhappily, for seemingly no reason at all before both Hanna and Caleb watched as she threw up most of the chocolate she'd managed to eat, onto the grass… right in the middle for everyone to see.

"And that is why we don't eat it all at once," Caleb murmured, rushing forward to pick her up and carry her off to the car to let her calm down and then be cleaned up. "Hush," He whispered in her ear, rubbing her back soothingly and gently swaying from side to side as she limply hung over his shoulder.

"Is she done?" Hanna asked worriedly, opening up the boot and reaching for the spare blanket they had in there.

"Are you done?" Caleb repeated the question to Mila, stroking her hair back as she continued to meekly cry.

"No mo," Mila shook her head as the tears continued to fall.

"I know," He agreed softly, "No more chocolate."

Hanna reached up to undo the three buttons that were on the back of Mila's dress, before she tugged the thing over Mila's head to leave her only in her diaper and sandals. "Here," Hanna said, tucking the blanket around Mila's body before she moved around to the front of the car and searched for the bottle of water she knew was there.

"Mommy, is Mimi sick?" Logan asked quietly. He'd followed them over and abandoned the egg hunt to make sure his baby sister was okay. He couldn't remember seeing her sick before and it was scary how she'd just started crying.

"She is," Hanna agreed, stroking his hair, "She just ate too much chocolate and her body doesn't know what to do with it all."

Logan shook his head sadly, "Naughty," He muttered to himself.

Caleb swallowed a laugh, "She is naughty," He agreed, "But do you think Mila being sick is enough punishment?" He asked his little boy.

"Yes," Logan agreed solemnly, "I hate being sicky."

"I know you do," Caleb said sympathetically, "And if you only have a bit of chocolate each time, you won't be."

"Uh oh," He looked down at his basket, which was depleting rapidly. "Mommy," He immediately started to cry, "I don't wanna be sick."

"You won't be baby," She tried to comfort him, pulling him against her waist. "Take a deep breath," She attempted to get him to calm down, looking over at Caleb somewhat helplessly as Mila continued to whimper against his shoulder.

This was turning out to be some Easter.

* * *

Caleb and Hanna left not long after they were convinced neither Logan nor Mila were going to be sick in the car on the way home. Whilst Caleb had been looking forward to spending some time with his friends, really it had proved to be a pretty good excuse to go home and just spend some quality, uninterrupted time with his family.

Mila had moved into her adorable clingy phase and he was more than happy to cuddle with her on the sofa until she fell asleep for an afternoon nap. Hanna was convinced that it had just been too much chocolate in her system that had made her throw up, and once she woke up, they both knew she'd be back to being their excitable little girl.

Logan had spent the entire journey home crying, despite Hanna and Caleb asking him repeatedly if he thought he was going to throw up – to which the answer had been no. He was on a sugar high and when Hanna forced him to lie down for a bit, it was clear he was crashing and dozed off for a short nap.

"Wow," Hanna sighed as she slumped down into the sofa cushions. "We are never anything that involves the park and chocolate again."

Caleb laughed, "But it was so much fun," He said sarcastically, standing up and carrying Mila to the other sofa, where he gently placed her next to her brother and she carried on napping.

"They never fail to surprise me," Hanna murmured, rolling her eyes still in disbelief, until Caleb reached for her hand and pulled her towards their back garden. He sat himself down on one of their patio chairs and pulled Hanna onto his lap, allowing his hands to run up underneath her loose t-shirt to her ever-growing bump.

"If number three likes chocolate too," He started as his hand splayed over her skin, "We are _screwed_."

Hanna sighed happily and leant her head on his, "They will," She said, "It's a dominant Marin gene," She added, "Passed down through generations."

"Your Mom only likes dark chocolate," He argued.

"But she's not a Marin by blood," Hanna shrugged. "Look at Grandma," She spoke of Regina, "She's practically keeping Reese's in business!"

"She's not sick though."

"You've diluted the gene pool," She smiled at him, pressing a gentle kiss against his lips.

"Oh," Caleb rolled his eyes, "So it's my fault they're throwing up because of chocolate."

"Yep," Hanna laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "But I still love you."

"Mmm," Caleb murmured, encouraging her to give him a deeper kiss as he slanted his mouth over hers. They pulled apart as George trotted out onto the decking and barked unhappily.

"No," Hanna brought her hand to her mouth as the puppy stopped and began to make a funny noise. "No, he's not."

"He is," Caleb said in defeat as the blonde fur-ball began to throw up whatever disagreed with his tummy - 99.9 percent likely to be some type of chocolate. "Happy Easter babe."

Hanna buried her head against Caleb's shoulder, "You're right," She muttered, still in disbelief at what was happening. "This is just the consumerisation of Jesus and God is hating us for it."

"Yep," He replied in resignation. "He really is."

"Next year we're just going to Church."

* * *

 **Revieeeeeeeeew? x**


	32. The New Normal

**Hello readers, I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. Ahaha a few of you commented about Mila sitting down and just eating her chocolate ~ she's too precious and I completely agree, just her mother's daughter.**

 **Answers to some questions that a couple of you asked as well:**

 **~ Hanna and Caleb are 29. In Chapter 5, Hanna turned 28 and since then she's had one more birthday. Everly was born in September and Hanna's birthday is in March, Caleb's is in Feb. Hope that clears things up!**

 **~ When am I posting GGGB? When Restraints is finished! Only a few more chapters left.**

 **Guest who's just read the story ~ welcome and thank you for your kind words.**

 **Enjoy below...**

The New Normal

Hanna had been naïve.

After her short stay in the hospital with Everly, she'd expected to go home and recover just like she had after she'd given birth to Logan and Mila. But despite trying all week to get things back to the way they should be, it wasn't turning out exactly as planned.

Instead, _everything_ seemed to be in a state of flux; her emotions, her energy, her little girl who was coming to terms with having to share her Mommy every day, her new baby's sleep pattern which was just all over the place… It was pretty clear that both her girls needed time to adjust to their new world.

But then there were her boys; her heart-fluttering, ridiculously good-looking and loving boys who were being the constant she knew they would be. Caleb was still on leave and helping out as much as possible, whilst her little boy was being his usual affectionate self, wanting nothing more than to hold and cuddle with his new baby sister. At least that's what Caleb was telling her in addition to the glimpses she got when she made it downstairs.

All of these thoughts were running through Hanna's head as she lay awake in the dead of the night. Despite how drained she felt, as soon as her eyes would linger towards being shut, they'd flutter straight back open. This time, it was the unhappy whimpers of the newborn in the room that pulled her from her longed-for sleep. "Caleb," Hanna whispered, reaching out to shake his arm. Her body just could not find the energy to get out of bed.

"What?" He grunted, rolling over and slinging an arm around her waist to pull her tight against him.

"Evvy's crying," She said quietly, wiping her eyes tiredly. "Can you get her? I… I can't…" She trailed off.

He muttered something that sounded like, "Course," before sitting up and pushing himself out of bed. Yes, he felt ridiculously tired but he knew that this past week had been even tougher on his wife. "I got her," He murmured, running a hand through his hair as padded over to the bassinette. "Quiet baby," He hushed Everly, scooping her up and cradling her against his shoulder, "I know, you're hungry," He tried to comfort her, but her cries only grew louder as she realised Caleb wasn't going to give her any food.

Hanna sat up against the headboard and pulled a pillow onto her lap before Caleb placed Everly in her arms. "It's okay," She tried to quieten her, quickly letting the baby nurse and instantly stopping her cries.

Caleb flicked on the bedside lamp and climbed back on top of the covers, sitting up next to his wife in a comfortable silence as his eyes adjusted to the dim light. It had been a while since they'd done these middle of the night feeds and his body clock needed some serious adjusting. The only noise was Everly's hungry suckling until Caleb sighed, forcing himself to stay conscious. "She okay?" He asked quietly, reaching out to stroke the newborn's onesie-clad foot.

"Yeah," Hanna smiled a little, "She's just hungry." She lifted an arm to gently rub Everly's cheek as she guzzled and swallowed her milk.

"Mmm," Caleb wrapped an arm around Hanna's shoulders and nuzzled his nose into her hair, "I'm hungry too," He murmured, pressing a kiss against her shoulder, "For my girls."

Hanna sighed, "We're right here," She said softly as he hooked his other arm over her lap and soothingly rubbed her outer thigh.

"I know," He agreed, running his fingers through her hair. "But I want healthy girls too."

"She's healthy."

Caleb could sense the defensiveness in her voice and moved his lips to the shell of her ear to try and ease any tension, "I know she is," He said, "I know, but I just want you back to normal too."

Hanna sniffled, patting Everly's butt lightly to make sure she stayed awake and finished her feed, "I want to be too," She replied, her eyes glistening with liquid when she turned to look at him.

"And you will be," He soothed her, "But you know it means you need to take it easy."

Hanna nodded quickly, letting Caleb take Everly from her to gently hold over his shoulder and burp. "I know." And she did know. She'd pushed it too far that week and it had meant her recovery just hadn't happened. Instead, she still felt like she was trying to climb out from under a pile of bricks every day and usually failing. That was just leading to bouts of guilt about not being able to be the Mommy she wanted to be for _all_ of her babies.

"Close your eyes," He whispered, encouraging her to rest her head on his shoulder whilst he held Everly on the other. "Sleep and I'll sort out possum for the rest of the night."

"We're not nicknaming her possum," Was the last thing Hanna managed to tiredly mutter before she fell back into the depths of sleep.

* * *

Later that morning, Caleb found himself holding court for breakfast whilst Hanna tried to get as much rest as possible upstairs. It wasn't going well. Logan was half-dressed and adamant about not putting his t-shirt on and Mila was just sat in her chair, refusing to eat her toast and crying with self-pity. Caleb knew that really, they both wanted their Mommy and were feeling a little off without her being there for their normal morning routine. It was a novelty having Daddy and Grammy for the first few days, but now they wanted Mommy who made them breakfast just how they liked it, dressed them in exactly what they were happy with and gave them all the love and affection they could ever want.

"Lo, put your top on," Caleb tried for the fourth time as he cradled a dozing Everly in his arms. This being a parent to three kids was _hard_.

"No," Logan shook his head defiantly, throwing his top on the floor before returning to his toast.

"Daddy," Mila spluttered, pushing her pieces of toast as far away as possible.

Caleb took a deep breath. This was descending into borderline chaos. "What's wrong?" He asked her, not surprised when he received no response, just more cries. "Have some water," He encouraged her, leaning forward to grab her sippy cup and place it in front of her.

"No," She cried, picking the cup up and throwing it onto the floor.

"Mila," Caleb scolded her as Everly jerked at the noise in his arms, "We don't throw. If Mommy comes downstairs and see's this, what will she think?" He asked, rocking Everly soothingly to encourage her back to sleep. At least he had one happy child.

"If Mommy see's what?" A voice came from the doorway.

"Mama," Mila turned her head and bawled, anxiously reaching for Hanna as she walked over to her.

"Why are you so upset?" Hanna asked, picking her cup up off the floor and placing it on the table. Even that felt a little tough on her body, but she couldn't deny that after Caleb had spent the night tending to Everly, she felt more refreshed than she had in a while. "And why aren't you eating your breakfast?" Mila didn't respond, just continued to cry and hold her arms up. "Take a breath," Hanna soothed, reaching for a tissue on the side and wiping Mila's nose before channeling all her remaining energy into picking her up and settling her on her lap as she took a seat at the table. "Oh baby," She murmured, "It's okay," She stroked the back of the toddler's hair as she buried her face against her neck.

"She won't eat," Caleb said, standing up and taking Mila's uneaten toast away. "Or drink."

Hanna rolled her eyes and turned to look at Logan who was happily chomping down on his food, "And why don't you have your top on?" She asked him, reaching a hand out to tickle his bare belly.

"I don't like it," He shook his head and shrieked, laughing as Hanna poked him.

"Why?" Hanna asked him imploringly as he jumped down from his chair and moved round to her other side, trying to scramble up onto a free part of her lap.

"Cos!"

"Because is not a reason," She told him, brushing back the front of his hair.

"Daddy picks bad ones," Logan whined, leaning back against the edge of the dining table.

"Really bad ones," Caleb said sarcastically as he sat back down in Logan's vacated seat.

Hanna shot him a wry smile – he was clearly moving towards the end of his tether with their two older children. "Well, you can't go to preschool without a top on," She pointed out, helping him down so that he could grab his t-shirt and pull it on.

"Why?" Logan asked just as the front door was opened and then slammed shut.

"Do you want girls to chase you around the playground?" Hanna raised her eyebrows as she gently rubbed Mila's back. She'd stopped crying but was still whimpering with self-pity as she clung onto Hanna for all she was worth.

"No," Logan shook his head vehemently as Ashley appeared from the hallway. "Hi Grammy," The little boy said quietly, loitering around near Hanna and playing with the sleeve of her dressing gown.

"Hi Lo," She grinned, moving round to kiss each of her grandchildren good morning. "Are you ready for preschool?"

"No," He started, "I don't wanna go."

Hanna reached out to gently stroke his cheek with the back of her fingers, "Why not?" She asked as he pouted unhappily.

"Logi, you gotta go," Caleb said; they'd had the same argument for the past three days in a row.

"No," He continued to whine, "Mommy," He looked up at her imploringly.

"Why don't you wanna go?" Hanna asked again, trying to understand why her normally pre-school loving child had done a one-eighty. "And because isn't an answer," She quickly said as he opened his mouth and went to speak.

"I can play with you Mommy," He tried, wrapping his arms around one of hers.

"No baby," Hanna shook her head at him, "Mommy's really tired at the moment and can't play. You'll have much more fun at preschool," She said, "Go get your shoes on."

Logan tried to pout in protest one more time but did as Hanna said and trotted off down the hallway to find his shoes. "He's still acting up?" Ashley asked, taking a seat at the table and reaching out to stroke Mila's leg.

"I didn't realize he was?" Hanna looked at Caleb with a questioning look on her face.

"Just at breakfast," He said, "He's fine when he comes home."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, a little annoyed. She got that he was trying to make sure she was recovering properly, but things like this she wanted to know about, rather than living under some false pretense where she thought her little boy loved having a new baby sister.

"Because babe," He started tiredly, "He's just bugging out about not being able to see you in the morning like usual," He explained, "With the way she's acting," He nodded towards the toddler who was still refusing to let go of her Mommy, "He is the least of our worries right now. He loves his sister and just wants to have some normalcy in the morning."

Hanna opened her mouth to respond but Ashley cut her off, "How are you feeling now honey?" She asked, rubbing Hanna's shoulder.

"Tired," The blonde answered honestly.

"You should be in bed," Ashley frowned, "Caleb and I can get everyone ready for the day." That was the way it had gone for the past few days and she was happy for it to carry on like that; it meant Hanna actually got some proper rest and she got to spend more time with her grandchildren.

"No," Hanna argued, "She's upset," She squeezed Mila tightly and kissed her hair. She'd heard her usually happy toddler bawling from their bedroom and she wanted nothing more than to be her Mommy right now.

"Mama," Mila spluttered quietly.

"Baby baby," Hanna soothed her as best as she could. "It's okay, I'm right here," She whispered as Logan reappeared with his shoes on. "Good job," She said to him.

"Okay kiddo," Ashley smiled at him, "Let's get you off to preschool."

"Kiss bye bye," Hanna pouted, letting Logan give her a kiss and then Mila before he grabbed his rucksack that was resting against the kitchen island.

"Bye Daddy," Logan ran over to Caleb.

"Love you," Caleb said, kissing his forehead.

"Bye Evvy," The little boy kissed his new sister's cheek.

"Logi," Hanna called him back over to her before he left, "We'll come pick you up, okay?" She promised him as he nodded excitedly. Hanna hadn't gotten him from school all week. "Love you," She whispered, giving him a one-armed hug one final time before he scampered off with Ashley to be taken to preschool.

"What did you say to him?" Caleb asked as he watched Logan leave with the biggest smile on his face.

"That we'd pick him up," Hanna said casually.

"Han," Caleb sighed, "You're supposed to be doing nothing today."

"I know," She said, "But I'm feeling better," She lied, "And I'm up now. Plus, we haven't picked him up since we brought Evvy home. I don't want him to think things have changed."

Caleb closed his eyes in frustration, "Thing's have changed," He argued, "And right now, they just need to adjust."

"This," She indicated at Mila with her hands, "Is not adjusting. There are degrees of adjusting."

"I know there are," Caleb sighed in agreement. He knew this was a battle he wasn't going to win but he was damn well going to try. "But," He started, scooting his chair closer to Hanna so that he could wrap his arm around her shoulder. "I watched what happened to you in that room," He said quietly as Hanna reached out to stroke Everly's tummy. "And it's not something that you get over quickly."

Hanna nodded silently.

"We've got Evvy," He tried to soothe her, tucking her hair behind her ear, "And she's worth whatever we have to go through, but we need to go through that together as a family," He explained, trailing his fingers down to stroke Mila's hair. "We're adjusting and changing right now," He said as she nodded, "But they need to too." He was pretty convinced he had her. "So you should go back to bed."

"But it's degrees Caleb," She said softly, "I can spend time down here today with Mimi _and_ Evvy."

There was silence as Caleb weighed up what his options were and how hard he could push it. "Okay," He agreed. It was a compromise. And for now, he knew that was all he was going to get.

* * *

"Mama!"

Hanna looked up from her place on the sofa where she was nursing Everly later that afternoon to see what Mila was calling her for. "What is it?" She asked the toddler who was waving around one of her dollies.

"Play," The little girl pouted. After her meltdown earlier that morning, she'd been relatively happy for the rest of the day, even when Hanna had just being lying down on the sofa and she'd eaten all her lunch like a big girl. It probably had something to do with the fact that Caleb had promised that he'd play Princesses after he'd dealt with a problem at work. But still, Hanna felt like they were making progress and she was even feeling slightly better herself.

"I can't play bug," Hanna replied, "I'm feeding Evvy."

Mila looked like she was about to burst into tears again. "Mama, play," She whimpered, hugging the plastic baby close. Okay, so maybe they weren't making progress.

"Mila," Hanna sighed, "Come up here with Mama and Evvy," She tried, holding one arm out. She sensed her little girl's hesitation, "Come on," She smiled encouragingly, "We both want to play with you."

The toddler finally gave in and ran over, still holding onto her dolly as she scrambled up onto the sofa, "Baba," She held her baby just like Hanna was cradling Everly.

"Are you looking after your baby like Mommy's looking after hers?" Hanna asked, sweetly running a hand through Mila's hair as Everly decided she'd just about had enough milk. Mila grinned and nodded, "Well now we need to make sure they don't have anything stuck in their tummy," Hanna explained as she moved Everly to her shoulder, "So we rub their back gently."

Mila did as Hanna said and copied her with her doll, patting the back of the toy, whilst she watched Everly with interest. After a moment of watching silently, she threw her toy to the side and stood up, leaning on Hanna as she leant across and gently patted Everly's back. "What are you girls doing?" Caleb asked as he came into their family room to make sure they were all getting on okay. And he was pretty sure, he'd promised his daughter a game of Princesses.

"Baba Daddy!" Mila exclaimed excitedly.

"Are you helping Mommy with Evvy?" Caleb grinned at her.

"Ew-ee," Mila tried to pronounce as Hanna managed to adjust the baby so that Mila could sit on her lap.

"That's right," She looped one arm around the toddlers waist, "Evvy," She repeated.

"Me," Mila pouted, turning her body to try and reach for the newborn.

"You want to hold her?" Caleb asked, sitting himself down on the coffee table opposite his girls.

Mila nodded, her curls bouncing. "Okay," Hanna agreed, pressing a kiss against Everly's blonde baby hair before telling Mila to hold her hands flat. She somehow managed to move the baby into Mila's arms, making sure hers stayed right underneath the toddler's, just in case her attention waned and she decided she was going to try and drop Everly like one of her toys. "You're doing a good job," Hanna praised her, pressing a kiss against Mila's hair as they both looked down at the newborn who was wide awake. "Hi Evvy girl," She grinned, reaching a hand up to stroke the baby's cheek tenderly.

"Hi Ew-ee guwl," Mila copied her as Hanna and Caleb laughed.

Everly cooed back as Caleb pulled his phone out and started to take some pictures of them bundled up on the sofa together. In that moment, his girls - who all looked so much alike - were making him feel like the luckiest guy in the world. "She's saying hi back," Hanna said, gently rubbing Everly's tummy.

Mila squealed and pulled one of her hands out to pat Everly's tummy just like Hanna had done. "Babe," Caleb grinned, "She's literally just copying you."

Hanna smiled, "I think this is the first time she's actually taken an interest," She said, pressing a kiss against Mila's head.

"She hasn't had much opportunity," Caleb replied reassuringly. And it was true. They'd both been guilty of thinking it was easier to just keep Everly with Hanna for a majority of the time. Plus, whenever Hanna had been downstairs, if Logan was around then he completely hogged his baby sister. "It always helps if Mommy's doing it too."

"Ew-ee," Mila ducked her head down to press her cheek against the baby's.

"I think this might be the beginning," Caleb murmured.

"Of what?" Hanna asked distractedly, her attention completely focused on her two daughters as they bonded.

"A love affair between my girls."

Hanna looked up at him and grinned. "I hope so," She said softly, stroking the back of Mila's hair. "Did you get some good pictures?" She asked him, her hand moving to Everly's cheek to soothe her as she pulled an unhappy face.

"Yep," Caleb agreed, moving forward to scoop the newborn up as she started to cry unhappily. He cradled her head against his neck and pressed a kiss against her precious baby hair. "What's wrong?" He cooed, rocking her gently. "Was that just too much fun?"

"She probably wants to sleep," Hanna suggested, helping Mila reach for the doll she'd so haphazardly thrown earlier as the toddler tried to grab it whilst remaining on Hanna's lap.

"Are you tired?" Caleb asked the newborn, moving her to his arms as she stopped crying and instead stared up at him. "You are?" He smiled as she blinked heavily.

"What time have we gotta go pick Lo up?"

Caleb looked up from Everly and bit his tongue. He loved that Hanna wanted to get things back to normal, but he was worried she was going to overdo it. "Babe…"

"No," Hanna cut him off. "We're going for a nice gentle walk to pick up our child."

Caleb rolled his eyes as he patted Everly's butt. "If we're walking, we should probably go soon."

Hanna sighed, helping Mila off her lap, "Then I will go and get ready," She smiled at him smugly, trying to act like she felt completely normal as she pushed herself up off the sofa and headed towards the stairs.

"Can you please sit down before you pass out," She heard Caleb yell as she climbed up two steps.

She grunted but sat down anyway as her head adjusted to standing up so fast. Goddamn him for being right all the time.

* * *

"Babe, you good?"

Hanna was about to hit Caleb if he asked her that one more time. "Still feeling how I felt when you asked me a minute ago," She griped, both hands on the stroller as she pushed Everly along the sidewalk. It was the first time they'd properly taken the baby out and Caleb was worrying like no tomorrow.

"Mimi, are you good?" Caleb asked the girl on his shoulders.

"Yes!" Mila squealed, resting her hands on Caleb's hair. "Jorge good," She added sweetly.

"George is good too," He agreed, looking at the pup who was happily trotting along next to the stroller as he squeezed Mila's ankle.

"Mama good!"

Hanna grinned up at Mila and reached a hand up to tickle her waist, "Tell Daddy to listen to you."

"I'm just worried," Caleb rolled his eyes, hooking an arm around Hanna's neck to pull her close as they strolled in the September sunshine. He did have to admit that she was starting to look better. It probably had something to do with the fact that she'd gotten a good night's sleep and was dressed in her normal clothes.

"I know babe, but don't suffocate me."

"Okay," The tone in his voice was one of resignation and he held his hands up in mock surrender. Hanna rolled her eyes and wrapped one arm around his waist as she stopped them on the sidewalk. "Wha-," He'd hardly got his words out before Hanna was pushing her lips onto his. She felt his hand come up to cup her cheek and when he pulled away she opened her eyes to see his face still only an inch away from hers, graced with the biggest smile.

"We love you for worrying," She whispered, before he was nudging his nose against hers and giving her butterflies all over again with his mouth catching hers.

They were only broken apart when Mila started to bounce excitedly on Caleb's shoulders and scream, "Aunie Emmy," as loud as she could.

"And here I was thinking I'd have to be the ones to break you guys apart," Emily grinned as she strolled over to them, "But I've trained her well," She laughed, reaching for Mila and stealing her off Caleb's shoulders. "Are you guys trying for number four or something?"

Hanna bit her lip and rolled her eyes, "We can kiss just because we want to Em."

"And I'm just saying," Emily started, "It looked like you were makin' a baby."

Caleb trailed his hand down Hanna's back and rested it subtly on the top of her butt as the blonde leant forward on the stroller, "We only put up with you because she likes you so much," He nodded towards his daughter who was looking happy as a clam in Emily's arms.

"Do you love me?" Emily pouted and asked the toddler.

Mila nodded adorably as she played with Emily's necklace, "Do you love Mommy more?" Hanna asked and they laughed as Mila nodded again and reached for her.

"Wow," Emily feigned hurt, but handed her over nonetheless, "I guess I'll try my luck with the newest Rivers instead," She said, bending down to peer into the carrycot. "Hi Everly," She cooed despite the baby being asleep, reaching out to stroke her cheek.

"Ew-ee," Mila called, pointing at the stroller.

"That's right," Hanna agreed as Caleb took Mila again and lifted her back onto his shoulders, "Evvy's sleeping in her stroller."

"I just wanna eat her," Emily smiled, taking one last glance at the baby before standing back up straight.

"Please don't," Caleb said as Hanna wrapped her arm back around his waist and squeezed his side.

Emily ignored him and smiled at Hanna instead, "Where are you guys going anyway? And I thought you were supposed to be resting."

"To pick up Lo," Hanna replied, "And I seriously needed a change of scenery."

"Now that you're feeling better," Caleb reminded her. His wife was far too dismissive of her own health sometimes.

"Em, come for coffee with us," Hanna smiled. She really did feel like leaving the house was making her feel infinitely better.

"We're going for coffee?" Caleb shot her a look.

"We're going for coffee," The blonde replied and rubbed his torso reassuringly.

"If we're going for coffee, we're going for coffee," Emily laughed, "But only if I can push the stroller."

Hanna smiled at her best friend and pushed the stroller forward slightly. "She is all yours."

* * *

Caleb found himself stood in The Brew with Mila on his hip as she decided what she wanted to eat as a snack. He looked over to the corner where Hanna had sat herself down with Emily and Logan and shook his head slightly as a wry grin graced his face – she always managed to get her way.

"Have you decided what you want?" The most recent teen barista to work at The Brew asked Mila sweetly.

"What would you like?" Caleb asked her again, bouncing her in his arms slightly.

"Cookie," She pointed at the treat.

"One cookie coming right up."

"And what do you think Lo would like?"

"Dat," She pointed at a sticky raisin-covered pastry.

"Noooo," Caleb tickled her belly, "Lo doesn't like raisins, silly girl."

"No Daddy," Mila giggled.

"You're right, we won't get him that. Can we get a couple of brownies and a flapjack as well," He asked the barista, using one hand to pull his wallet out. "Can you give her the money?" Caleb handed Mila a twenty, encouraging her to lean over the bar with the cash.

"Thank you," The barista exaggerated her words, taking the money and counting up the change before handing it back to Mila.

"What do you say?" Caleb whispered to her, pressing a kiss against her ear.

"Tank ooo."

"You're welcome."

"Good job," He praised the toddler and took the money before he handed her a cookie, putting her on the ground so that she could run back over to Hanna. "Careful," He warned her as she almost ran into the legs of another customer whilst trying to chomp on her food. "Look baby," He added, "Look where you're going."

"Mama!" Mila squealed, running straight into Hanna's legs.

"Did Daddy get you a cookie?"

"Cookie!" She held it up before quickly bringing it back to her mouth for another bite.

"And I got some more," Caleb smiled, placing a plate of treats on the table before he pressed a kiss against Hanna's hair.

"You are the best," Emily sighed happily, reaching forward for a brownie as she held Everly in one arm.

"You really are," Hanna murmured and pulled Caleb back to her to press a kiss against his lips.

"So now all I gotta do is buy you a brownie?"

"Mmm, yep."

He stole one more kiss, "Good to know," He whispered, before sitting himself back down opposite the girls. "What are you doing?" He asked Logan who'd latched himself onto Hanna's iPhone and was focused on a game.

"Playing."

Caleb looked up at Hanna and rolled his eyes, "Did he want to spend time with you or your iPhone?"

Hanna laughed as she helped Mila up onto the sofa in between her and Emily. "I guess things are getting back to normal."

"The new normal," Emily grinned as she cradled Everly. "With this little munchkin, it's the new normal."

"Ew-ee," Mila scrambled closer to Emily's side to peer down at her sister as she cooed away.

Logan ditched Hanna's phone and rushed over as well, "Hi Evvy," He said, gently pressing a kiss against the baby's hair.

Hanna reached out and stroked Mila's hair before pushing herself up and moving to sit next to Caleb. She curled her legs up next to her and cuddled into his side as they both watched Emily try to manage all three of their children. Caleb wrapped his arm around Hanna's shoulders and pressed a kiss against her head.

"This is our new normal," He nudged his nose against her ear and whispered.

"It looks pretty perfect," Hanna looked up at him and smiled, her hand resting on his chest.

After the state of flux they'd been in for the past two weeks and the chaos that had ensued that morning, maybe now they were finally moving towards something that resembled normalcy and _calm_.

"Mama…" Mila started to cry as half her cookie dropped onto the floor.

Hanna squeezed Caleb's leg thankfully as he stood up to go and tend to their eldest daughter.

As Mila bawled about the fluff on her cookie, she bit her lip to hold in a laugh. Okay… so maybe they were finally moving towards as much calm as was possible with three crazy kids. But it was still their crazily challenging and perfectly rewarding new normal.

* * *

 **So I'm kinda in love with Evvy and the new dynamic.** **Things to look out for in the next few installments, all featuring the precious new beb: Mila's birthday and Rosewood Founder's Festival!**

 **What do you guys think? Let me know in a review x**


	33. Technicolour Beat

**This is sooooooooooooo long but it's what you guys deserve FOR 600 REVIEWS omfg. I was going to take some parts out but then thought why not just leave it all in. I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday, I really wanted to but the day just ran away from me... so to make up for it I've written a lil smut at the beginning.**

 **dreamer241 ~ they melt my heart even when i'm writing the damn thing aha**

 **lovelyricsandbeyond ~ how many chapters? I honestly don't know. Right now I'm thinking maybe 40, which may take us up to the start of Season 7, but we'll see. As long as I have inspiration I'll keep writing :)**

 **Guest from chap 31 ~ yes I will absolutely write their engagement flashback although if any of you have read my oneshot** Flurries **that could slot in quite nicely**

 **Guest ~ haha nope you didn't miss it, ever since 6B happened I really don't like writing Spencer so I kinda cut her out, but she's back with new baby below!**

 **Isabel and Guest ~ always trying to keep it real, thank you guys :)**

 **So I didn't really wanna write 1105 again but in the context of the timeline... that's just about where we are below. The Founder's Festival was tough for Hanna on the show, hopefully this gives the babe a bit of a nicer time. Enjoy below...**

Technicolour Beat

On the sixth of November, Hanna woke up naked with an arm slung over her waist. It had taken long enough, but after the past week of being doted on by Caleb, she finally felt 100 percent her again and after last night… well, she _really_ loved her husband. He never failed to remind her exactly why she fell in love with him in the first place; his big heart and his big…

Her thoughts were interrupted as the arm that was so loosely hanging over her waist began to edge it's way up to her breasts. She rolled onto her back and searched for his mouth with hers, kissing him deeply as he hovered over her and moved his hand up to cup her cheek. After falling asleep having been taken to a seriously happy place, she was more than okay to be waking up to the same treatment.

"Mmm," She moaned against his tongue, hitching her legs around his hips as he settled over her.

"Fuck baby," He whispered, his voice thick with sleep as his lips deviated to her jawline. She ran her hands through his hair, tugging slightly when he began to nibble on her skin. She felt like she couldn't get enough of him. Even after all their years together, she knew there was no way she'd ever feel like she was fully done.

"Caleb," She muttered breathlessly as she felt his hands run down to her hips, squealing as he rolled onto his back and pulled her with him. "You don't wanna do the work this morning?" She raised an eyebrow with a smirk on her face.

"Nope," He grinned at her, reaching his palms up to cup her cheeks again and bring her mouth down onto his. He could kiss her forever and never get tired of it. Why the hell did he have to go into the office today? Still at least it was Friday and he only had a few hours to go until he could spend uninterrupted time with his family.

"You gotta do _some_ work," She whispered imploringly against his lips as her hand ran behind her legs to find him hard and ready for her.

He lifted his hips up to tease her mercilessly, "You don't have to worry about that," He murmured, forcing her lips back to his as she moved one hand to his shoulder and let the other trail down his torso to rest right above the apex of her thighs.

She lifted herself up slightly and let her hand trail between her legs as she shuffled back to help guide him into her. She'd woken up wet and wanting him but she had no qualms about drawing this out for as long as possible. She grinned against his mouth as he groaned into their kiss, enjoying every second as she sank down and fully connected them. When he didn't make any attempt to move his hips and just let his hands run down to rest on her butt she got the message – he _really_ wasn't going to do any of the work.

"You're being lazy," She murmured, her hair falling like a cocoon over them as she started to roll her hips slowly.

"I'm just appreciating you," He replied, letting his hands roam her body. Even after three kids, he thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. If anything, knowing they'd created lives together turned him on even more.

She dropped her head down to rest on his shoulder and reached for the sheets to grip as she moved her hips to make him go deeper, "You appreciated me last night."

"You're enjoying yourself," He countered.

She squeezed her inner muscles and enjoyed the visible ripple of pleasure on his face, "I am."

"Shut up and kiss me," He mumbled, dragging her lips back to his so that he could probe her mouth deeply with his tongue. He loved when she started to mewl into his mouth and move her hips slightly quicker before he felt her dig her nails into his shoulders as she came around him. There was nothing hotter than when she got off on top of him.

They were still for a moment as she fought to catch her breath and he felt her hands move from his shoulders to the pillow on either side of his head. "That was so good," She breathed heavily, squeezing him one last time before rolling off him and collapsing on her back.

He laughed and moved on top of her, hitching her legs up as he pushed back into her, "You think we're done?" He asked with raised eyebrows, sinking deeply before pulling back out. She was so wet and hot and he wanted her now.

"I'm done," She teased him, letting her hands roam her chest as he stared down and watched her.

He lowered his body to cover hers as he reached for her hands and tugged them above her head, lacing their fingers as he began to move his hips, "No you're not," He disagreed, smiling with her as their noses bumped.

"You're right," Her voice feathered as he thrust into her slowly and deeply. "I'm not."

Their kiss was full and deep when he moved his lips to capture hers. Watching her come undone on top of him had taken him right to the edge and he knew he wasn't far off. He tore his mouth off hers and untangled their fingers as he moved his weight forward to rest on his elbows on either side of her head. "Fuck Han," He muttered, squeezing his eyes shut in pleasure as he moved his head to rest against hers and he felt her run her hands up his chest to rest on either side of his neck.

"I'm close," She whispered, her hands continuing their path up through his hair before following a ragged trail down his back. She was so consumed with him; she just wanted to touch, to feel, every single inch of his body.

"Me too baby," He replied, moving one of his hands to her thigh, encouraging her to move her legs up higher.

"Caleb," She managed to groan one final time before his lips were back on hers and they were coming undone together, moaning and mewling into each other's mouths as they reached the mutual euphoric high.

Their kisses became more gentle and slow as they fought to catch their breath, their sweaty bodies lying tangled together until Caleb separated them and pushed himself out of bed. She watched him walk naked across their bedroom floor into their en suite and felt the butterflies in her tummy again. She didn't think she'd ever stop finding him attractive.

God, could it be the weekend already though, she thought grouchily. One more day and there wouldn't have to be any rushing in the morning, or any pangs of missing Caleb whilst he was at work. When he came back out, he'd wrapped a towel around his waist and had her robe in his hand, "I was enjoying the view," She pouted, sitting up and letting her fingers dance along the top of the towel as he pressed a tender kiss against her lips.

"So was I," He agreed, "But I gotta get to work and you know the girls are coming over this morning." He added knowingly. "Besides, Lo and Mimi will be up soon."

She bit her lip and nodded, "I don't want to explain sex to a four year old," She admitted, pushing herself out of bed. They'd had to literally stop two mornings ago when Logan had walked into the room, still half-asleep and asked for breakfast. They were both infinitely thankful that he'd not seemed to notice they were sweaty and panting when he opened the door, but they certainly didn't want a repeat.

"Go grab a shower first," He encouraged her, squeezing her butt before heading over to the bassinette to check on Everly. "It amazes me how you sleep through your Mommy being naughty," He murmured, reaching out to stroke the sleeping baby's cheek.

She sighed in her sleep and the arm above her head twitched, but Caleb was grateful when she didn't wake up. If he had another five minutes… He was going to go and join his wife in the shower.

* * *

Later that morning Hanna found herself sat in her playroom surrounded by two of her best friends and five little girls. She almost had to hold back a laugh as she took in the sight before her – three babies and two crazy toddlers trying to be looked after by three tired new Mamas in a room that was starting to look a bit like a technicolour fairy Princess castle was certainly a sight to behold. But as she watched Mila pull off her pink tutu to give to Nori, she knew she couldn't have been in a better place.

"I'm so jealous," Aria pouted as she looked at the three babies happily lying on their backs on a blanket in front of her.

"Of what?" Hanna asked, leaning forward to kiss Everly's bare feet.

"That you still have a newborn," She replied, taking a sip of her tea. "I don't like them getting bigger."

Hanna grinned at her, "Harps is hardly big," She said, reaching out to rub the brown-haired baby's tummy. "Not like the chunkster over here," She laughed, nodding at baby Olivia on her right. "But I agree, I don't want Evvy to get any bigger because you are just the perfect size right now," Hanna cooed at her.

Spencer sighed and didn't even try to deny the size of her child compared to the other two babies on the blanket, "Like, how did I push a ten pound baby out of my vagina and recover?"

"Is that why it took you so long to pick a name?" Aria sniggered, reaching a hand out to tickle Harper's belly. The baby smiled and Aria stood to put her tea on the side so that she could give her baby her full attention.

"We just wanted it to be perfect," Spencer defended.

"And it is," Hanna agreed, smiling at the three month old. She was feeling particularly colourful after her early morning tryst with Caleb and she was more than happy to pander to Spencer's words.

"Olivia Juliet," Aria repeated out loud, "It is such a Hastings name."

"But she's all Cavanaugh," Spencer said, smiling at her new daughter as she lay there trying to eat her hand.

Aria grabbed her camera to take a few pictures of the girls just as Eleanor started to cry on the other side of the room, prompting everyone to look over to see what all the commotion was about. "Mama," Eleanor wailed as Mila stood there, slightly in shock and unsure what to do. Usually she was the one being the diva.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked as she moved over to her.

Hanna bit back a laugh as Mila stood there, still rooted in her spot with a finger in her mouth as she stared at Eleanor like she was something she'd never seen before. "Mila," Hanna tried to grab her attention, "Come here pretty girl," She encouraged her, holding her arms out for the toddler to rush into at full speed. "What this?" She asked her, squeezing her tight as she held up a toy brush she liked to pretend to use on her dollies.

"Brush," She said, reaching up to run the brush through the ends of Hanna's hair.

"Thank you," Hanna squeezed her tight, "You're making Mommy look all pretty."

Mila giggled as Hanna pretended to eat her hand, "Mama brush," She squealed.

"What colour is Mommy's hair?" Hanna asked her, stroking a piece of hair back from Mila's forehead.

"Yew-ow," She said sweetly as Spencer came back over with a moody Eleanor in her arms. The toddler clearly wanted to be anywhere but with Spencer and as soon as she had the opportunity, she scrambled to get free so that she could see what Hanna and Mila were doing.

"Hi precious," Hanna cooed at her, "Why are you upset, huh?" She asked, wrapping her other arm around her and kissing her forehead as Mila copied her and reached out to hug her too.

"It should concern me that my daughter is more interested in you than me," Spencer sighed, picking baby Olivia up as she started to whimper.

"I'm a novelty," Hanna justified, "She spends all day with Mommy, but Aunty HanHan's fun and exciting."

"I don't see your child running over to me," Spencer huffed.

Hanna smirked, kissing Mila's hair, "What can I say? She loves her Mommy."

"You've got Livi," Aria tried to placate Spencer, smiling at her sympathetically. "I'm sure it's just a phase. But seriously, Aunty HanHan?" She threw Hanna a look.

"What?" Hanna defended, "I'm new to this whole Aunty thing. I need a name that symbolizes fun and excitement."

"HanHan's really hitting the nail on the head," Spencer said wryly.

"Okay, it's a work in progress," Hanna shot her a look, "But seriously, I'm the fun, cool one."

"Sure."

"Why did you pick Olivia again?" Hanna asked Spencer as she released the two toddlers on her lap to go and play again.

"Shakespeare, duh," Spencer smiled, "My favourite character from my favourite play."

"My point exactly Spencer," Hanna smiled at her smugly. "No cool aunt would ever say that."

"Ignore her," Aria rolled her eyes, "I think it's super pretty."

Hanna didn't feel the need to respond and instead held her arms out as Mila raced back over with a princess crown to put on her head.

"Thank you," Hanna exaggerated, adjusting the plastic slightly as she felt it threaten to fall off. "Are you playing Princesses with Nori?"

Mila nodded but cuddled into Hanna more, "Nowee play," She said, twisting her body so that she could half sit on Hanna's lap. "Play Ew-ee," Mila pointed at her baby sister and looked up at Hanna expectantly.

"You can play with her," She encouraged her, "You know she loves it when you play with her," She murmured, pressing a tender kiss against the toddler's cheek before she pushed herself off Hanna's lap and moved to the blanket to kneel sweetly in between Everly and Harper. "Here bug," Hanna handed her a cuddly toy that made a noise when it was shaken.

"They're so sweet," Aria sighed, standing over them to take some pictures as Mila shook the toy in front of Everly's face. "I want them to always be close."

Spencer sighed tiredly, "Seriously, Nori could not care less that there's a baby in the house," She said as Mila held the toy in front of Harper too before quickly deviating her attention back to her baby sister.

"Bug just sees Lo all over Evvy and she wants to get in on the action," Hanna said comfortingly, "Plus she loves Daddy's reaction when he sees his two girls together."

"Can you actually believe you have three kids?" Aria asked, placing her camera out of reach before scooping Harper up to cuddle with her on the sofa.

Hanna grinned, watching as Mila rolled onto her back and hugged the toy herself. She shuffled forward and leant over both of her beautiful girls, kissing their faces repeatedly, "I can believe it," She said as Mila squealed and Everly cooed, focusing her eyes on Hanna's face as she hovered close to her before giving her one of her precious newborn smiles. "Life seems black and white before Evvy, doesn't it pretty girl?" Hanna cooed, pressing noisy kisses against the side of her mouth as Everly continued to smile back, "This is when Daddy goes gaga."

"How is Caleb, Han?" Aria asked. She felt like she hadn't seen any of the guys in a while as they all got caught up in their new family units.

"He's good, but we miss him when he's at work." Hanna smiled as Mila reached her arms up and wrapped them around Hanna's neck to pull her close, "How's Daddy huh?" She blew a raspberry against Mila's cheek, loving her precious giggle. "Daddy's just completely in love with his girls isn't he?" Mila nodded and moved onto her side so that she could hug Everly. Hanna sat back and grinned at them, tenderly stroking Everly's ankle before pulling down the onesie that had ridden up. "And this is why." She added, reaching across to grab her phone and take a video to send to Caleb.

"You're both coming to the Founders' Festival tomorrow right?" Aria asked. "I know Ezra doesn't wanna go."

"Yeah," Hanna replied, half distracted by what her girls were doing and half looking at her phone as she tried to take a video. "Gentle baby," She encouraged Mila as she buried her head against her baby sister's.

"Gen-dle," She repeated, hooking her arm around Everly's shoulders.

Hanna smiled at her and reached a hand out to stroke the back of Mila's curls, "Are you showing her you love her?" Mila nodded and kissed Everly sloppily on the cheek, "That's so nice of you," Hanna praised her.

"I need a baby," A voice called from the door.

"Sorry Em," Hanna grinned as Emily walked into the room and collapsed on the sofa. "Mine are both taken."

"Seriously though," She pouted, "Somebody gimme one."

"Here," Spencer handed Emily baby Olivia, "Big sis needs to be put down for a nap anyway."

"Good luck," Aria murmured as Eleanor immediately began to cry, being carried out of the room.

"This is one big baby," Emily remarked as she bounced Olivia in her arms.

"I know right," Hanna laughed as she let Mila run over to her favourite godmother. "Which one's your favourite?" Hanna asked Emily as she picked Everly up and joined her friends on the sofa, placing a helping hand under Mila's butt as she tried to scramble up.

"Hanna," Aria chastised, "That's such a mean question," She frowned, "Besides we all know she has some weird godmother bond with your child."

"Hey," Emily defended, holding an arm out for Mila as she attempted to climb on top of her, "We love each other, okay?"

"Totally okay by me," Hanna grinned, watching them interact. Mila was so affectionate and she loved her Aunty Emmy to absolute pieces.

They all looked up as Spencer came back in with Eleanor on her hip, still bawling. "I'm gonna take her home, guys."

"Are you sure?" Aria asked, standing up too.

"Yeah," Spencer nodded, "She's in a bad mood and I know she won't settle."

"But you're still coming tomorrow right?" Emily asked as they all stood up and followed Spencer into the kitchen where she'd dumped all her stuff.

"Definitely," She agreed as Emily strapped Olivia into her car seat like a pro. "You know what my Mom's like," She raised her eyebrows as she tugged Eleanor's coat on and attempted to wipe her running nose. "Anything with social importance and the whole family's wheeled out."

"It'll be fun," Hanna reassured her, "The kids will love it."

Spencer sighed, "Yeah," She smiled, "You're right," She agreed, "It will be fun."

Emily helped Spencer to the car, leaving Aria and Hanna stood in the kitchen. "Bye bye," Mila called as she stood at Hanna's feet with one hand holding onto her Mommy's fingertips and the other waving at the retreating figures.

Hanna squeezed her hand and inhaled Everly's scent as the baby dozed on her shoulder. "She so needs a break."

"Yeah," Aria agreed, moving gently as she rocked Harper in her arms, "But I don't think the Founder's Festival is going to be the answer."

"No," Hanna smiled knowingly as Emily came back inside and knelt down, opening her arms as Mila let go of Hanna's hand and raced over excitedly, squealing as she was picked up and spun around, "But Aunty Emmy just might be."

* * *

Caleb groaned the next morning as he woke up to an empty bed. He fully expected to wake up to his kids trampling over him in bed as they moved in for lazy weekend cuddles, not to silence and cold sheets. He pulled on some sweatpants and headed downstairs to find everyone lounging around the kitchen table with croissants and pain au chocolats in front of them. "I thought you'd be in bed when I woke up," He murmured in Hanna's ear as he moved behind her and stroked the tops of her arms, nuzzling her hair as she smiled down at the baby in her arms.

"They were all hungry," She said, adjusting Everly as she continued to eat.

Caleb moved his lips down to her jawline and pressed tender kisses against the sensitive skin, smiling slightly as he heard her release a wavering breath before she tilted her head to the side. He was just about to encourage her mouth to his when he heard Mila screaming his name like a banshee.

"Daddeeeee! Daddy!"

Caleb pressed his lips gently against Hanna's cheekbone before standing and moving over to his livewire daughter, "Hi Princess," He grinned, bending down behind her to press kisses against her neck over and over.

"Did you want Daddy's kisses too?" Hanna smiled at her little girl as she shrieked with happiness.

Mila nodded and turned her body so that she could reach for Caleb, "Up Daddy," She said, grasping her crumb-covered fingers at him.

"No," He shook his head gently, "Eat your breakfast that Mommy's made you first." For once she did as she was told and returned to her croissant, allowing Caleb to make his way around the table to Logan. "Hey bubba," He gave him a kiss on the forehead too, scrunching his hair before grabbing his own breakfast and joining them at the table. "Three kids happily eating breakfast - you're supermom baby."

Hanna smiled at him bashfully as she moved Everly to her shoulder, "They're not that bad."

"How come when I've done it I feel like I need five hands?" He stood up and moved round to sit closer to her, holding his arms out for Everly – he hadn't gotten a proper chance to give her a good morning kiss and it was killing him slightly.

"Because," Hanna smiled, handing him the baby, "When Daddy's here it's fun to see how much they can play up and get away with."

Caleb rolled his eyes, kissing Everly's cheek gently before he began to properly burp her. Hanna rested her elbow on the table and propped her chin on her hand as she tilted her head towards him. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked her with a grin on his face.

"Because you're hot."

"Mama," Mila interrupted, holding up a piece of croissant for Hanna to have as she moved over to her, "Toas!"

Hanna took a bite, "It's not toast, it's a croissant," She stroked her hair, "Thank you, but you finish it," She encouraged her, kissing her cheek.

When she stood back up, Caleb was right in front of her without Everly, and as he pulled her into his arms, she looked over his shoulder to see her happy in her bouncer. She had enough time to smile at the newborn before Caleb was pulling her all her attention to him as he tilted his head and gently pushed his lips onto hers. He squeezed her waist and nipped at her lip, enjoying her gasp far too much as she wrapped an arm around his neck and used her other hand to toy with a button on his shirt.

"Eww!" Logan interrupted them.

Hanna pulled away and turned to smile at their little boy, "What's so ew?" She asked him.

"Mommy, why do you and Daddy kiss?"

"Because," Hanna started as Caleb pressed a kiss against her forehead and caressed her shoulders, "We love each other."

"Why?"

"Because inside Mommy there's a special energy and inside Daddy there's a special energy and when we met, that energy came together and we started to love each other."

Logan was silent as he processed what Hanna said. "That was a seriously good answer," Caleb whispered in her ear, patting her butt before separating from her to finish up his breakfast. "You finished?" He asked Logan as the little boy played with his last bit of croissant.

"Yep," Logan nodded, shrieking when Caleb picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Me!" Mila whined as she watched Caleb carry Logan towards the sofa.

"Babe, don't make him throw up," Hanna visibly shirked as Logan was thrown onto the soft cushions.

"Me," Mila called again, standing up and looking over the back of the chair to see what her Daddy and big brother were doing.

"But you haven't finished your breakfast," Hanna pouted, pointing at the food left on Mila's plate. "Can you be a big girl and eat it all up?"

"I too busy," Mila shook her head.

Hanna fought to hold back a laugh as she sat down next to her, "And what are you doing that means you're too busy to eat your breakfast?" She asked as Mila tried to climb over the gap in between their chairs to reach Hanna.

"No," Mila snapped when Hanna reached out to help her.

"Be careful, you're gonna hurt yourself," She said, keeping her hands ready to catch her.

"No Mama."

Hanna rolled her eyes but moved her hands back slightly, trying not to grimace as Mila precariously balanced between two chairs, "Gotcha silly girl," She said, holding onto Mila's sides as she almost fell before holding her tight against her chest. "Kissy," She pouted.

"Kissy," Mila repeated, pouting her lips too until Hanna gave her a kiss.

"Hey, you savin' some of that for Daddy?" Caleb grinned as he walked back over to them

"We've always got kisses for Daddy," Hanna smiled as he scooped Mila up.

"Oh yeah?"

"Daddy me kissy," Mila reached for his face to give him a kiss.

He shifted her up on his chest and kissed her quickly, over and over, "I love you," He said to her.

"Lov' you," Mila repeated.

"Love you more," Caleb smiled, blowing a raspberry against her cheek.

"No," She shrieked and tried to push him away, happy to be thrown onto the sofa next to Logan.

Caleb sat down with them and turned on the TV to find some morning cartoons before twisting his head to look back at Hanna, "I'm still waiting for the ones from you."

"Plural?" She raised her eyebrows with a grin on her face, grabbing Everly and her blanket before she moved to join them all on the sofa. Logan was cuddled up into Caleb's side, entranced by the picture on the screen and Mila had happily settled herself on Caleb's lap.

"Uh huh," He murmured, holding a hand out for her. "Definitely plural," He added before wrapping an arm around her shoulder and encouraging her mouth back onto his.

"Daddy," Logan whined, interrupting them again as he poked Caleb's naked torso. "It's icky."

Hanna cuddled into Caleb's side and propped her feet up on the coffee table to let Everly rest against her bent knees. "If Mommy and Daddy don't kiss, we'll be sad Lo."

"Really sad," Caleb added, reaching his hand out to stroke Everly's cheek as she looked up at him. "Pixie would be sad too," He grinned, "Wouldn't you?" He cooed at the newborn, his grin growing as she smiled up at him.

"Whose pixie?" Logan asked with such an attitude that Hanna struggled to stop herself from bursting out laughing.

"Pixie's Daddy's new nickname for Evvy," Hanna explained, bouncing her knees slightly and letting Everly grab onto her fingers.

"Oh," Logan processed the information, before huffing, "I don't like it."

Caleb stretched the arm that was looped around Logan's waist and began to tickle him mercilessly, "You don't like much this morning, do you?"

"Ow," Mila whined on the verge of tears as Logan accidentally elbowed her.

"Okay, okay," Hanna reached a hand out to interrupt them. "Calm down. No tears or else we won't be going to the festival."

Caleb pressed a kiss against her forehead before moving his lips to Mila's hair as she slumped herself back against his chest. He glanced at Logan and then focused his attention on Everly as she started to smile up at Hanna. There was nowhere else he'd rather be.

* * *

"Babe, how cold is it outside?" Hanna asked Caleb later that afternoon as he came back in from loading up their car. After a lazy morning, they were heading into downtown Rosewood and whilst it looked nice out, Hanna did not want to be dealing with a baby that was screaming because she wasn't the right temperature.

"It's pretty cold," He replied, taking a random shoe from Mila as she held it up for him.

Hanna sighed as she watched Mila run off to her toys barefoot, "That's the third time she's taken her shoes off," She moaned to Caleb, bouncing the baby in her arms.

"She adds colour to the day," He placated her, "Besides, I'll be glad if one of my girls isn't obsessed with shoes."

Hanna grinned at him, "But we look so good in them. Can you take her?" Hanna nodded at the baby in her arms, not giving him a chance to respond to her comment, "I wanna go grab a coat for her."

"Hi pretty," Caleb cooed as he took the wide-awake two-month-old into his arms, "Is Mama gonna get you a coat cos it's cold out?" He asked, holding her up above his head so that he could kiss her cheek, "Don't tell her, but she does look pretty good in her shoes," He smiled at her, before bringing her down to rest on his chest.

"Daddy, this is her cardi," Logan held up a hooded cream, knitted cardigan. "Mommy was looking for it."

"Thank you," Caleb said, "Do you want to help me put it on her?" He asked, leading Logan over to the sofa where he laid Everly down after he nodded. "Okay, can you gently put her arm through the hole?"

"Like this," Logan smiled, helping guide her hand through before she gripped onto his finger tightly.

"Just like that," Caleb agreed, lifting the baby up slightly to pull her cardigan underneath her, "And the other one," He said, running a hand through Logan's hair as he helped her other arm through.

"Hi Evvy," Logan grinned, resting half his body on the sofa as he leant forward to give his baby sister a kiss.

"She's smiling at you bubba," Caleb smiled as he did the buttons up on the knitted cardigan.

"Smile Evvy," Logan cooed again, stroking her hair gently before Caleb picked her up and held her against his chest again. "Daddy put her hood up."

"Okay," He agreed, pulling it up over the baby's head.

"Oh," Hanna sighed as she walked into the room, "Look at her," She smiled softly, "Did Daddy find your cardi?"

"Nope," Caleb nodded towards Logan.

"I found it Mommy," He piped up, standing next to Caleb as he reached out to play with Everly's toes.

"You're such a good big brother," She praised him. "I gotta take a picture of her."

"And me, and me!" Logan cried anxiously.

"Okay," She agreed, pulling her phone out of her pocket. "Hold onto her real tight," She told him as Caleb let him hold Everly. The little boy leant back slightly so that most of her weight was resting on his chest before he pressed a kiss against her cheek. "I can't," Hanna grinned, taking a few pictures before Caleb stepped back in to pick up the baby. "And one with Daddy," She smiled, feeling her heart clench all over again as Caleb bent his head down to encourage Everly to look at him. "Can you put this on her as well?" She eventually asked, holding up the coat that she'd gone upstairs to find.

"Is this new?" Caleb frowned as Hanna moved over to Mila who was playing with her toys and attempted to wrestle her shoes on _again._

"She's two months old, everything's new."

He pressed a gentle kiss against Everly's forehead before moving over to her car seat on the island and strapping her in. "You're two months old and already costing Daddy a fortune," He rolled his eyes, tucking her blanket in around her.

"But you love her anyway," Hanna grinned, helping Mila and Logan pull their coats on before she was encouraging everyone out the door and into the car.

"Mommy, she's smilin' again," Logan called from the backseat as Caleb reversed out of their driveway.

"What's she smiling at?" Hanna asked, pulling her phone out of her bag to check her messages.

"I dunno," The little boy shrugged his shoulders, reaching out an arm to try and hold onto Everly's hand as Caleb turned on some music.

"What's she looking at?" Caleb tried as Hanna leant across slightly to rest her hand on his thigh, both of them smiling as they heard Everly cooing away.

"She's looking at me," Logan said.

"Then she's smiling at you too."

"Mommy, where are we goin'?" He asked, relaxing back and turning his attention to what was going on outside his window.

"We're going to the Founders' Festival," Hanna explained, glancing at Mila who was content for once in her seat and trying to sing along to the music. "She's singing," Hanna murmured to Caleb, prompting him to look in his rear view mirror and grin as he watched their almost two-year-old.

"She's too cute," Caleb admitted quietly, "Mimi, do you like the music?" He asked, connecting his eyes with the little girl's in the mirror.

"Sinin."

"That's right, you're singing," Hanna agreed, "Daddy thinks you sound beautiful," She told her, prompting a bashful smile and blush. "She is so in love with you," She grinned at Caleb.

"What's a Found Festval?" Logan frowned, interrupting them all.

"It's where everybody says thank you to the people who made Rosewood," Hanna explained.

"It's fun Lo," Caleb added, "There's rides and food and all our friends are there."

"Can I have some choccy?"

Hanna winced. She knew that was coming. "We'll see, okay?"

"But I'm hungry," Logan whined.

"If you go on a ride you'll be sick." Hanna didn't even try and dress it up.

"Okay, I won't have it," Logan shot out, "Can Evvy go on a ride?" He asked, looking at his baby sister again and reaching his hand out as Caleb parked up.

"She's too little bubba," Caleb chipped in, hopping out of the car to let him out before unfastening Everly's car seat from the middle. "It wouldn't be safe," He added.

"I don't want her to be hurt," Logan pouted, leaning down to press a sloppy kiss against Everly's cheek.

"Don't worry baby, she won't be," Hanna soothed him as she propped Mila on the floor before pulling out the stroller to let Caleb clip the car seat in. "Daddy won't ever let you get hurt, will he?" She cooed down at the baby, tucking her blanket around her a little tighter.

"Me too Mommy," Logan pushed up next to her to peer down at Everly. "I protect her."

Hanna squeezed his waist and pressed a kiss against the side of his head, "You love her, huh?" Logan nodded in response, reaching out to pat the blanket.

"Han, we should move before number 2 tries to take her shoes off again," Caleb said, scooping Mila up and placing her on his shoulders.

"Daddy!" She squealed as he squeezed her ankles.

"Okay," Hanna agreed, stroking Everly's cheek one final time before she checked they had everything and started to lead them towards the main festival. "Tell me if you can see Aunty Emmy," She said to Logan.

"Will she be with Bailey?" Logan asked excitedly as he held onto the stroller with one hand.

"No," Hanna shook her head, "Remember why George has to stay at home?" She asked him.

"Cos it's scary for him," The little boy said solemnly.

"Exactly," She agreed, stroking his shoulder, "So it's scary for Bailey too."

They wandered through the stalls and rides, stopping to let Logan and Mila try some of the food on offer before they came to a stop before the carousel. Logan was begging to go on as Ted and Ashley appeared, tugging on the front of Hanna's coat in desperation. "Hey guys," Ashley smiled, heading straight for the stroller to peer down at Everly.

"Hey Mom," Hanna smiled, pushing the hood of the car seat back as she cradled Logan's head against her hip.

"She's getting so big already," Ashley said, reaching a hand out to stroke the baby's cheek.

"Grandad, Grandad!" Logan bounced around excitedly, deciding they'd be a better target, "Can we go on da ride?" He asked, letting Ted scoop him up.

"What does Mommy say?"

"He's desperate," Hanna shot them both a knowing look before reaching into her purse to grab some money for a couple of tickets.

"We can take them on," Ashley smiled, taking Mila from Caleb, "Grandparents are supposed to be the fun ones," She added, not giving Hanna a chance to respond before her and Ted literally walked off with Logan and Mila to the ride entrance.

"Did they just steal our kids right out from under us?" Hanna frowned.

"We still got one left," Caleb grinned, moving round Hanna to unstrap Everly and pull her into his arms. Hanna smiled at him and tucked the baby's blanket in around her to make sure she was warm enough before wrapping her arms around Caleb's waist as the carousel started up.

"Hi baby," Hanna cooed at the newborn, kissing her cheek. "She's tired," She added, lifting a hand to make sure her hood was fully up.

Caleb moved her on his chest slightly and started to gently rub her back, "Is she falling asleep?"

"Yeah," Hanna grinned, "Were you waiting for Daddy to cuddle you before you had a nap?" She whispered, squeezing the tiny sock-clad foot that was sticking out at the bottom of her blanket. Everly let out a deep sigh before contently letting her eyes drift shut. "She is so gone," Hanna smiled, moving her hand to rest in Caleb's back pocket as she turned her attention to her two littles who were shrieking away on the carousel.

"Is this what we have to do now that we're looking after two kids all day?" A familiar voice asked as Hanna waved at Logan and Mila.

Both her and Caleb turned their heads to watch as Alison appeared beside them. "I don't see two kids," Hanna pointed out, confused as to what Alison was getting at.

"They're here," Emily panted as she pushed a double stroller into the space and put the brake on. "I didn't realize these things were so hard to maneuver."

"Why do you have Spencer's children?" Hanna asked as Emily moved round to the front and unclipped Eleanor.

"Spencer had a _minor_ breakdown," Alison murmured, looking thoroughly unhelpful as Emily tended to the two little girls.

"Mommy wasn't feeling too hot this morning, was she?" Emily cooed at the toddler in her arms, bouncing her up and down. "I think the fact that she essentially has two children like ten months apart has just hit home."

"Is she okay?" Hanna asked, taking Eleanor from Emily as Olivia started to cry and Alison refused to pick her up. "Nori, can you wave at Lo and Mimi?" She encouraged her, "Can you wave?" She asked again, waving at her kids herself and cheering as Eleanor did the same.

"She just needed a break," Emily answered, soothing the baby in her arms before putting her back in her stroller to nap.

"This literally feels like they're your kids," Caleb remarked as the carousel came to a stop.

"For today, they are," Emily smiled, taking Eleanor back.

"Daddy, did you see how high I was?" Logan squealed as he raced back over to his Mommy and Daddy.

"I sure did," Caleb said, making sure he didn't disturb the sleeping baby on his chest as he reached out to stroke Logan's hair. "Was it fun?"

"Yes!" He nodded as Ashley and Ted made their way over with Mila.

"Hi girls," Ashley smiled, "I'm pretty sure you two don't have any children of your own yet," She remarked.

"We're just looking after them for Spencer, Mrs. Marin," Alison explained.

"Oh," Ashley nodded, "Is she helping out Veronica?"

"Erm no Mom," Hanna stepped in, "She's not feeling too hot so Toby's gone home with her."

"Well I hope she feels better soon," She added, moving over to Caleb, "Is she asleep?" Ashley all but pouted, pulling back the blanket slightly to take a peek at her newest grandchild.

"Yeah," Caleb smiled, rubbing Everly's back, "She's out."

"Babe, if you strap her in we can go and get some proper food," Hanna suggested, moving the straps back so that Caleb could place Everly into her car seat without disturbing her sleep.

"We saw some amazing looking chocolate covered strawberries," Ashley said.

"Choccy!" Logan cheered, right next to Everly as Hanna made sure her blanket was up high enough.

"Shh, shush baby," Hanna stopped him, "Evvy's sleeping."

"Mommy, can we get choccy?" He asked again, looking at her imploringly.

"As a Mom for the day, what would you do?" Hanna asked Emily, throwing it on her.

"Well Aunty HanHan, in order to maintain my reputation for being the fun and exciting one, I'd say yes."

"Aunty HanHan?" Caleb shot Hanna a weird look as he squatted down to give Mila some attention, happily picking her up when she reached for her.

"I think it makes me sound fun, okay?"

"Are we getting chocolate?" Logan pouted, toying with the front of Hanna's shirt.

Hanna cupped his cheeks, "Okay, let's go see what they have." She caved, "But there are a lot of different stalls so you might want something else." Her attention was diverted as she heard Mila screaming and when her eyes landed on the toddler, she couldn't help but sharply intake her breath. "Caleb," She whispered harshly as he held their daughter upside down by her shoes.

"What?" He laughed, swinging her around.

"Stop," She moaned.

"She's enjoying it," He argued.

"And I'm not."

He threw Mila up in the air a bit to catch her body so that he could turn her around and Hanna had to close her eyes until she was confident their daughter was in a safe position. "Me Daddy," Logan rushed over and asked.

"No," Hanna stopped him straight away, "Not if you want any form of candy."

"Okay," Logan froze and turned around, reaching back out to play with the belt loop on Hanna's jeans.

"We were just having fun, babe."

"Then blow a raspberry on her cheek."

"Mama's being moody," He whispered to Mila, loud enough for Hanna to hear as he pressed a kiss against the toddler's cheek.

Hanna bit her lip and rolled her eyes as she shook her head, "I'm not being moody," She retorted, moving over to them.

Caleb grinned at her and wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her against him, "Yes you are," He murmured, "But we love you." He added, kissing her gently.

"Urgh."

"What's wrong Lo?" Ashley asked her grandson as he stood there looking more than a little put out.

"Spesh-al energy is making dem kiss," He moaned, making everyone laugh.

"Why don't you like it?" Emily asked him sweetly, "Mommy and Daddy just love each other," She explained.

"It makes dem go rollin' and I'm hungry," He pouted.

"I thought he didn't see anything," Hanna whispered, holding her head in her hands as Caleb ran a reassuring hand along her shoulder.

"What do they do when they go rolling?" Alison asked. If looks could kill, with the daggers Hanna was sending her way, Alison would have been dead as soon as she opened her mouth.

"They wrestle and make noises."

"Okay, that's enough," Hanna stepped in, "No more talking about rolling, it's not very nice," She explained gently, placing a hand on Logan's back to encourage him to move as she grabbed the stroller. The conversation was turning a little too colourful.

"Sorry Mommy," Logan could tell from Hanna's tone that she wasn't very happy.

"It's okay, just no more okay?" She asked and he nodded up at her, wrapping his arm around her leg as she cradled his head and stroked his cheek.

"Never a dull moment," Caleb muttered, throwing Mila over his shoulder as she squealed with happiness. "Evvy's just making it technicolour."

Hanna smiled down at the sleeping baby in front of her. She really was moving their world into a whole new crazy colour dimension.

* * *

 **Well pointless fluff what can you say? Review?**

 **And go check out the latest update of Restraints if you haven't already! xoxo**


	34. Thoughts of a Third

**Woo day off work in England - Monday is the new Sunday and therefore, you guys get an update.**

 **Guest ~ Hanna's Dad... hmm, he appeared in a Christmas chapter and I think that kind of summed up his relationship with the family - there but not really there. I tried to make this as canon as possible (without stupid 6B) so I think he's pretty similar to how he is in the show**

 **silencekatie ~ that is honestly so humbling and I feel so grateful that this has made you love writing**

 **Guest ~ All you gotta do is ask and I'll post a GGGB preview.**

 **A few of you mentioned how much you love Hanna/Logan... Imma try and write more of them for you guys. I seriously don't know if I'm more excited for you guys to get an update or read my GGGB preview at the end eeeeeeeek but for now enjoy below...**

Thoughts of a Third

For some inane reason, Hanna had decided it was a great idea to make pizzas from scratch with Logan and Mila as a surprise for Caleb. With a birthday party to host the next day and knowing the mess her two kids could create, she was still debating whether it was a good or bad idea that was currently in motion in her usually immaculately kept kitchen.

The bad was evident… Her children were naked to save their clothes, but there was nothing to stop them covering her countertops, or cupboards in flour and tomato sauce. The good… well, it was taking her mind off the fact that her baby girl was turning two the next day and they were clearly having a lot of fun.

"Mama nakey!" Mila yelled as she stood on a kitchen chair, as naked as the day she was born with flour patches sprinkled over her skin.

Hanna laughed and tried to wipe her nose without getting flour all over it. "Mommy help," Logan squawked, also stood on a chair as he leant against the kitchen countertop with his little tush as declothed as his little sister's.

"You're doing great baby," Hanna stroked his bare back, "You don't need my help," She kissed the side of his head, "Keep rolling it, just like that."

"I'm strong," She heard him mutter to himself as he rolled out the pizza dough as best as he could.

"Pisa! Pisa!" Mila chanted as she poked a hole in the dough with her finger.

"Mimi no," Logan frowned, reaching over to grab her hand and stop her. "Stop!"

"No," Mila fought him, trying to wrestle her hand away so that she could go back to messing with the sticky thing in front of her. "No!"

"Hey, hey," Hanna stepped in and separated them. "Logi, focus on your pizza okay? Mimi can make her pizza how she wants to."

"Okay," He huffed, turning his attention back to the rolling pin in his hands. "I just wanted it to be perfect for Daddy," He muttered, tilting his head to the side as his little tongue poked out in concentration.

Hanna squeezed his waist and pressed kisses against the side of his head, "Daddy will think whatever you make him is perfect," She soothed him, running a hand through his hair. "What comes next on a pizza?" She asked him, making sure both him and Mila were okay before she made her way over to the fridge to pull out some tomato sauce.

"Tomato!" Logan shrieked, happier when he glanced over at Mila and noticed she was trying to roll her dough out again. "Good job," He leaned over and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, kissing her hair as he copied exactly what he witnessed his Mommy and Daddy do every day.

Hanna bit her lip and quickly took a picture of the two naked little butts next to each other, thanking her lucky stars, before she made her way back over with two spoons and a jar of tomato sauce. "Wow," She grinned, placing the sauce in the middle of them, "Are you both ready to put the sauce on?"

"Yes Mommy!" Logan cheered, reaching for a spoon to scoop some up and dollop it on his pizza base.

"Saus," Mila said, ignoring the spoon and dipping her finger straight into the liquid to give it a taste. "Mmm," She mumbled, sucking her finger clean.

Hanna didn't try to stop her and just grinned at her little girl, "Does it taste good?" She asked her, reaching for the spoon herself to put a dollop on Mila's pizza.

"I wanna try," Logan said, reaching out to stick his fingers straight into the pot as well.

"What does it taste like?" Hanna asked them, letting Mila take the spoon from her before she started to spread it out as best as she could.

"Spajetti," Logan replied, deciding that rather than using his spoon, he'd just scoop the sauce up with his hand and drop it onto the pizza before whizzing it round to the jagged edges with his fingertips.

"Spaghetti?" Hanna laughed, "What about tomato? Does it taste like that?" She asked him, reaching a hand across Mila's back to wipe a dollop of sauce off Logan's cheek.

"Yea," Logan nodded his head, fully concentrated on making sure the sauce covered every last bit of bare dough.

"Mama," Mila held her finger up for Hanna to try the sauce.

"Thank you," Hanna said, pretending to eat her finger, sending the toddler into a fit of giggles.

"Mommy can Evvy have some?" Logan asked.

Hanna glanced over her shoulder at the baby who was happily sleeping in her bouncer and smiled. "She can only have milk at the moment," She explained, grabbing a bowl of cheese she'd grated earlier and putting it in between them.

"Why?" The little boy asked, grabbing a handful of cheese and dumping it right in the middle of his pizza as Hanna hovered by his side.

"Because her tummy's too little to have anything else."

"And her mouth," Logan nodded in agreement, "One day she'll be big," He added, "But Daddy wants her small forever."

Hanna smiled and stroked his hair, "Did he say that to you?" She asked him, moving round to Mila's side to encourage her to put the cheese on the pizza, rather than just in her mouth.

Logan nodded again, biting his lip in concentration. He wanted this pizza to be the best thing his Daddy had ever eaten. "Daddy says if we stay small he can protect us."

Hanna sighed and smiled sadly – neither her nor Caleb ever wanted their children to have to go through any of the pain they'd had when they were growing up. "Daddy will protect you no matter how big or small you are," She murmured.

"I know," Logan agreed, sneaking some cheese into his mouth.

"You do, huh?"

"Daddy tells me."

"What does he say?" Hanna asked him, looking down as she helped Mila to finally put some cheese on her pizza.

Logan sighed as he assessed the pizza in front of him, "He says he was maked to go on da planet to protect Mommy and Logi and Mimi and Evvy."

Hanna paused and reached out to stroke his shoulder, "Daddy loves you so much."

"Cheese!" Mila grinned, shoveling some more between her lips. "Daddy cheese!"

"Daddy loves cheese too," Hanna agreed, patting her naked little bottom as she heard the front door open and close. "But on his pizza. Put a little bit more on here," She encouraged, gesturing at the dough as she heard footsteps coming down the hallway. She knew as soon as Caleb appeared, any interest in making dinner would be completely gone.

"This is why I love coming home."

Logan gasped excitedly, "Daddy!" He called as Caleb made his way over to them, squeezing Hanna's waist and stealing a gentle kiss before he turned his attention to the two naked little humans that were demanding his attention.

"Come here," He scooped Logan up and pressed a kiss against his forehead, completely uncaring of the sauce and cheese that would end up on his shirt, "Where are your clothes?" He asked him, his brow furrowed with a smile on his lips.

"We makin' pizza for da pizza party!"

"I knew they'd get messy," Hanna smiled, finishing off Mila's pizza.

"I can see that," He laughed, placing Logan back on the chair so that he could pick up Mila. "Is that why you've got sauce all around your mouth?" He asked her, tickling her naked belly and stealing a tomato-flavoured kiss.

"'Mato sauce!"

"We made you the bestest pizza ever Daddy," Logan said, reaching for his hand and tugging him over.

"Wow," Caleb gasped, "I can't wait to eat it."

"Cheeeeese," Mila called, reaching for the bowl on the countertop.

"Nuh uh," Hanna shook her head, putting the bowl back in the fridge, "If you have anymore you won't want dinner."

Mila pouted up at Caleb, "Mommy's right," He shook his head, "No more," He agreed, reaching out to brush his fingers through the back of Logan's hair as he adjusted the last bit of cheese on his pizza before deciding it was perfect and Hanna could take it away to be put in the oven. "What's the occasion?" Caleb asked as he watched her move around the kitchen like a pro. "I'm pretty sure her birthday's tomorrow."

"It's her last day of being one," Hanna pouted, moving towards him to steal Mila, "I want to cuddle in our jammies and eat pizza to take my mind off it."

Caleb pulled her into his arms, Mila wedged between them as he leant down to give her a tender kiss. "If it means I come home to you walking barefoot across the kitchen floor, I'm good with it," He murmured, running his hands into the back pockets of her jeans. "Although it would be better if you were naked too."

"They need a bath," Hanna tried to find a reason not to stand there and just kiss him.

"So do you," He whispered, nuzzling his nose against hers before ghosting his lips over the exact same spot to press a wet kiss where a pinch of flour had settled.

"Can Daddy do the bath?" Logan interrupted, tugging on Hanna's top and leaving a sauce-covered fingerprint behind.

"Of course he can," She replied, reaching a hand out to stroke his messy cheek.

"Let me say hi to Evvy first," Caleb said, running his hand through Logan's hair, "You go upstairs with Mommy before Mimi pees all over her and I'll come up in a minute."

"Mimi won't pee," Logan shrieked with laughter, taking Hanna's outstretched hand. "She's big now."

"She's _almost_ big," Hanna reminded him, leading him down the hallway and up the stairs into the family bathroom where she promptly plonked Mila straight into the tub before turning the water on. She placed Logan in there too and poured in some bubbles before keeping an eye on them as she grabbed their towels from the cupboard and placed them on the radiator to warm up. "Mila, how old are you going to be tomorrow?" She asked her, moving back over to the bathtub and kneeling by the side as it filled up.

"She'll be two Mommy!" Logan said, moving his hands around to scoop up some bubbles.

"That's right," Hanna smiled, "You're gonna be two," She grinned, stroking Mila's chin before holding up two fingers.

"Two," Mila said, reaching out to grab Hanna's hand.

"Mommy how old am I?" Logan asked as Hanna reached a hand out to grab a washcloth.

"How old do you think you are?" She replied, passing Mila a toy to play with as she started to wipe her face.

"Two," Logan pretended, pushing a plastic boat around in the water.

"You're not two silly," Hanna said, tickling his belly as Caleb walked in. "Count with me," She added, counting to four with him out loud. "Babe, can you just finish off whilst I grab their pajamas?"

"Sure," He agreed, holding his hand out to help Hanna up, "Evvy's still asleep," He added, taking Hanna's place as she disappeared out of the bathroom. "Was making pizza with Mommy fun?" He asked Logan and Mila as they splashed around in the water.

Logan nodded, "We had to take our clothes off," He covered his mouth with his hands and giggled.

"Nakey," Mila squealed as Caleb tackled Logan's face with a washcloth.

"That's right, you were naked," Caleb laughed with her, standing up to grab their towels once he was satisfied they were clean. "You first Lo," He said, reaching in to pull him out of the water.

"But I want to play," He pouted as Caleb wrapped a towel around him tightly.

"Don't you want pizza?" Hanna asked as she reappeared with their pajamas in hand. "And Daddy might let you pick out a movie."

"Mama me," Mila called, holding her arms up for her. "Me!"

"Come here," Hanna grinned, lifting her up and cuddling her close, pulling the little hood up on her towel to make sure she was dry. "I don't want you to get any bigger," She pouted, kissing her face before reaching for her pull-ups.

"No," Mila shook her head, "No Mama."

"You don't want your pull-ups?" Hanna tried again.

"She could try without them tonight?" Caleb suggested, fluffing up a fully clothed Logan's hair. "She's been dry the past few mornings."

"I'm not ready for this," Hanna murmured, disappearing off to go and grab a pair of Mila's tiny underwear for her to wear instead. "Okay, big girl," She agreed when she came back in, "No pull-ups tonight," She said, helping her into panties before grabbing her baby pink pajamas as the timer on her phone went off.

"Pizza!" Logan jumped up and down excitedly as Hanna wrangled with Mila to pull her pajamas on.

"Never doubted that you raised him, baby," Caleb laughed, scooping Mila up as they made their way back downstairs. Hanna headed straight for Everly as she started to whimper whilst Caleb grabbed the pizzas from the oven and encouraged Mila and Logan to sit at the table. "She okay?" He asked Hanna as she joined them and placed Everly's bouncer on the tabletop.

"Yeah," Hanna smiled, "She just didn't wanna miss out on our pizza party," She said, stroking her cheek before she sat down and grabbed a slice. "And she's waking up and probably wants food," She admitted before taking a bite.

"Daddy is it good?" Logan asked, staring up at him expectantly.

"So good," Caleb said, "The best pizza I've ever had," He added, scrunching his hair up.

"Momma?"

"Mmm," Hanna took another bite, "It's so yummy. What's your special ingredient?

"Love," The little boy said with so much conviction anybody would believe him.

"We're raising a hippie," Caleb remarked as Everly started to cry again in her bouncer.

"Mimi, what's your special ingredient?" Hanna asked over the noise as she stood and pulled the baby into her arms before sitting back down and letting her feed.

"Love," The toddler echoed her older brother before shoving some more pizza into her mouth.

"Correction," Caleb grinned, "We're raising two hippies."

Hanna rubbed Everly's foot tenderly as she settled in her arms and made the cutest suckling noises and coos. She looked across at smiled at Caleb as she picked up another slice of pizza with her free hand, "Correction, we're raising three."

* * *

"I'm not ready," Hanna moaned as she stood in her kitchen the next day and watched Mila run around in her princess dress and birthday tiara, being chased by Logan. "I don't want to host a party."

"Babe, they're our friends, not a bunch of drunk horny teenagers."

Hanna frowned at Caleb as he lay on the floor with Everly, playing with the toys that were hanging above them on the play mat. "When Alison has a drink, I don't see a difference."

"Ha-ha," Caleb rolled his eyes, "It's your duty as birthday Mama to host a party," He argued, kissing Everly's head as she kicked her legs and waved her arms around.

"And what about birthday Daddy?"

"I just get to help her ride her new b-i-k-e."

Just as Hanna was about to respond, the doorbell rang and cut her off, "Mila," She called, "Shall we go greet our first guest?" She asked, holding her hand out for Mila to take as she came running over.

"I princess," She said, happily skipping alongside Hanna.

"You are," Hanna agreed, opening up the door for Mila to peep her head around.

Hanna heard a gasp and then a little squeal before, "Grandad!" escaped Mila's lips.

"Hey Princess," Ted scooped her up and kissed her forehead before letting her lean across to give Ashley a hug too.

"Hey guys," Hanna smiled, opening the door up wider to let them all in.

"Hey honey," Ashley greeted her with a hug. Ted gave her a wave before he was being ordered down the hallway by Mila, much to Ashley and Hanna's amusement.

"What the hell is in that bag?" Hanna asked as she took in a rather large bag, filled to the brim with pink-wrapped presents.

"It's her birthday," Ashley defended herself, "Can we not spoil our granddaughter?"

"See, last year you would have said only granddaughter," Hanna pointed out as she led her towards the living room and kitchen, "But I deliberately pushed out a baby two months ago to take your spoiling rights away."

"You could have another ten honey," Ashley squeezed her daughter's shoulder, "We're still gonna spoil them," She added, sitting herself down on the sofa to be greeted by hugs and kisses from Logan.

Hanna tried to be annoyed, but with the way she knew her Mom and Ted doted on all of their grandchildren, she couldn't be. "Mila," Ted gasped, "Come look at this _special_ present Grammy and Grandad got you for your birthday," He encouraged, sitting down next to Ashley before handing Mila the present that was at the top of the bag.

Caleb pulled himself out from the play mat and picked Everly up, perching on the coffee table next to Hanna so that they could all watch Mila open up a present. "Rip it baby," Hanna encouraged her as the toddler struggled to tear into the wrapping paper. "Here," Hanna helped her, opening up a corner for her to rip into.

Mila gasped, "Princess!" She shrieked, pulling out a wand with a star on the end.

"It's a princess wand," Hanna cheered as Mila started to twirl around on the spot with her wand in the air. "What do you say to Grammy and Grandad?"

"Tank you," The little girl said, still spinning around.

"I think this might be the best day of her life," Caleb laughed, bouncing Everly in his arms before he kissed her ear.

"Can I steal her?" Ashley pouted, holding her arms out for her newest grandbaby.

Hanna ran a hand along Caleb's shoulders, letting it rest at the base of his neck, "He hates giving her up," She grinned.

"Usually I don't get her back," He muttered, pressing a final kiss against the baby's hair before handing her over to Ashley.

The doorbell went again and Hanna grabbed Mila by the waist and started to tickle her as she carried her to the front door. "Who is it?" Hanna asked her, opening the door up again for Mila to stick her head round.

"Aunty Emmy!" She shrieked, "Look," She started twirling around, waving her wand in the air, "I princess!"

"Come here," Emily growled playfully, scooping her up and spinning her around in her arms, "Happy Birthday my beautiful goddaughter," She kissed her cheek, "When did you get so big?"

"Can we not," Hanna started, letting Alison in too. "She went a whole night in her big girl pants with no accidents. I should be happy about it, but I want to cry."

"Isn't this why you just keep having more babies though?" Alison countered, linking arms with Hanna as they followed Emily and a squealing Mila.

"Well yeah," Hanna conceded, "But Evvy's our last one."

"You say that now," Alison smirked, "Caleb is like a hotdog looking for a bun," She said, diverting them to the kitchen to get drinks. "Always sticking it in."

"I'm sorry?" Hanna frowned at her, "I'm pretty sure I let him stick it in."

"All it takes is one time without a condom and here comes number four."

Hanna shot her a look, "We don't even use condoms," She rolled her eyes, "What do you think we are? In the tenth grade? Besides, they're expensive."

"Why are you guys talking about condoms?" Caleb asked as he walked over to them, standing behind Hanna and stroking his hands up and down her arms.

"Like I said," Alison looked at her pointedly, "Make sure you butter the bread," She said before disappearing off to go and shower Mila with attention.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Caleb asked Hanna again, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Hanna sighed, "Just Alison making some weird analogy between our sex life and a hot dog."

"What does butter have to do with it?"

"I think she's trying to say, use a condom."

Caleb leant against the kitchen counter and pulled her in front of him, still frowning as he tried to make sense of the conversation he'd walked into. "But it doesn't make sense. The butter would be the lube…"

"It's Ali," Hanna shrugged defensively, "Nothing makes sense."

Caleb gripped her hips as she stood in between his legs with her arms crossed, "What is wrong with you?" He asked, not letting her move.

"Ali's just winding me up," She muttered, collapsing forward against his chest and burying her face against his neck.

"Just ignore her," He whispered, pressing his lips against her brow. "What's she saying anyway?"

"It doesn't matter," Hanna shrugged again.

Caleb rolled his eyes as she tried to pull away from him, "It clearly does if it's made you this upset."

"I just don't want Mila to grow up," She said sadly. "I mean, she said no to her pull-ups for god's sake."

"Babe," Caleb finally smiled, "There's a reason we had a third child together." Hanna looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue, "I wasn't ready to deal with all this empty-nest-growing-up-whining-pouting right now."

Hanna slapped his arm but couldn't fight a smile, "I'm not pouting."

"Really?" Caleb raised his eyebrows.

"And besides," Hanna toyed with the buttons on the front of his shirt, "I thought we had another baby because we love each other and wanted to create another life together."

Caleb tilted his head from side to side, as if he was weighing up the equation, "I guess…"

Hanna gave him a pointed look, "You guess?"

"I mean," He pressed a kiss against her lips, "We had another baby because there is nothing that means more to me, than creating a life together," His lips left hers and deviated down her jawline as his hands ran to her butt and groped subtly, "And yes," He whispered in her ear, "That is a double entendre."

Hanna sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck, "You sound sexy when you use big words," She said, looking up at him through her big thick lashes.

"Hey! Hotdogs!" Alison yelled, interrupting them, "Come over here, the birthday princess wants to parade for us."

"I think you mean horn dogs," Emily frowned, bouncing Everly in her arms having stolen her from Ashley.

"No," Hanna rolled her eyes, "She means hotdogs," She said, taking a seat on the sofa before pulling Logan onto her lap.

"Mommy, you're not a hotdog," Logan said, thoroughly confused.

"Nobody's a hotdog," She agreed, squeezing his waist as Mila started to walk in front of everyone with her head held high and her new wand in hand.

"But Mimi's a princess."

"Today, yes," Hanna nodded, budging up for Caleb to sit next to them, "Mimi is a birthday princess."

* * *

"Happy birthday to Mila, happy birthday to you," Everybody sang as Mila sat anxiously in front of a Disney princess cake, itching to stick her hand into the icing and take a chunk.

"Blow it out," Hanna encouraged her.

"Mimi, blow," Logan added, stood at her side and looking equally as impatient to get his hands on some cake.

"Help her Lo," Caleb said, lifting the four-year-old up to hover near the cake as Mila finally got the message and blew out her candles with Logan.

"Cake!" Mila squealed before she slammed her hand straight into the side and grabbed as much as she could.

"Oh my god," Spencer laughed as Mila tried to fit her whole hand into her mouth.

"There's no doubting her parentage," Aria smiled, squeezing Hanna's waist reassuringly.

"She's in heaven," Hanna said, holding her phone steady to take a video of her little girl as she licked the icing off her fingers.

"Mama!" Mila called, holding her hand up for Hanna to try some cake.

"Thank you," Hanna grinned, moving forward to suck some icing off her finger. "That's so yummy isn't it?" Mila nodded and was happy when Ashley placed a small slice down in front of her. She'd clearly felt it necessary to step in and save the rest of the cake for all the guests before Mila destroyed it with her bare hands. "And your own piece from Grammy," Hanna smiled, "You're such a lucky girl."

"Princess," Mila reached for the slice and brought a handful of sponge cake to her lips.

"You are," Hanna agreed, picking her up so that she could take the little girl's seat and sit her on her lap instead, "You're a princess."

"Mommy, can I have some?" Logan asked, trying to climb up to sit on Hanna's lap too.

"If you ask Grammy really nicely," She whispered, helping him up.

"Grammy, please can I have some?" His manners were rewarded with a slice that Hanna thought was a little on the large side for someone of Logan's size, but she relented and chose not to say anything.

"Han," Emily moved over to them with Everly in her arms, "Take number three and I'll take a picture of you guys."

"Lo, can you hold Evvy really tightly?" Hanna asked. He nodded and smiled when Everly was placed on his lap before he immediately wrapped her up tightly in his arms. "Good job," She kissed his hair, keeping one hand on Everly's chest to keep her safe.

"Smile," Emily encouraged them.

Logan craned his head over Everly's, "She's smilin'!" He called, kissing her cheek, "Keep smilin' Evvy this is a family picture," He added sweetly, looking up at the camera.

"Where's Daddy?" Hanna asked. It was a family picture, but it would be complete with Caleb.

"I'm here," Caleb stepped in and took Mila from Hanna, encouraging her to move over so that he could perch on the edge of the chair with her.

"Is she still smiling?" Hanna asked Logan, shifting him over on her lap so she had a better grip on the two of them. Logan tilted his head again and tried to blow a raspberry against her cheek, copying exactly what he'd seen Caleb do time and time again.

"She is definitely smiling," Emily laughed, snapping away as Caleb moved his arm to rest around the back of Hanna's shoulders.

"My perfect grandbabies, look at you," Ashley sniffled, pulling her own phone out to take some pictures. Sure enough, it soon felt like everybody had their camera out trying to get a piece of the action.

"I love you Evvy," Logan said, making hearts around the room swoon at the tender moment between brother and sister.

"Ev-ee," Mila called, reaching a pink-icing-covered hand out to hook around the baby's belly too.

Hanna watched them interact and sighed happily, running her free hand through Mila's blonde curls. "You know Han," Caleb started, pulling her shoulders tighter against his chest, "I take it all back."

"What?" Hanna asked him contently, letting her hand run from Mila's hair to his thigh, where she squeezed reassuringly.

He nodded at the kids on their laps, who were creating such a perfect picture that nobody wanted to interrupt, but wanted to capture forever. " _This_ right here is why we had a third."

* * *

 **I hope you guys all enjoyed that?**

 **Now GGGB... I'm kind of nervous to post this little preview, but also super excited at the same time because I think Haleb have the potential to be SO. HOT. Note this isn't from Chapter 1 and it may change as I edit, but it gives you a pretty good vibe of where the story is headed. I reaaaaaaally hope this gets you all excited for it...**

 _Caleb grinned at her. He didn't think he'd ever seen anybody so adorable, sat there in a light pink bandage dress that seemed to cling to every one of her delicious curves, smoking a joint for the first time. "Are you laughing at me?" She asked as he moved closed to her._

 _"He doesn't know what he's got," Caleb muttered under his breath before running his hands through his hair and turning to look at her, "You wanna learn how to smoke it properly?" He asked, waiting for her to nod before swooping in._

 _Her breath caught in her throat when he placed a hand on her stomach, "Exhale," He instructed her, "Now breathe it in through your stomach," He guided her, watching as she placed the joint back against her lips and did as she was told, "And hold it in your mouth for a few seconds," He said, "There you go," He added as she exhaled again before removing his hand._

 _She stared at it in her hands before bringing it back to her lips and taking another hit. "Don't tell anyone," She said, handing him his spliff back._

 _He grinned at her, "Your first time and you've already perfected puff puff pass," He shook his head wryly before taking a drag and staring out into the forest. "You don't need to do it," He said as they sat there in the dead of the night. She didn't respond, just looked down at the scars on her knuckles as the silence surrounded them. "You're so fucking gorgeous Han," Something inside of him compelled him to say it._

 _She was taken aback._

 _Her heart clenched for some unknown reason and she had no idea how to respond._

 _So she opened her mouth and said the most stupid thing possible, "My friends call me Han."_

 _He laughed again at her for the second time that week and for some reason she found herself laughing with him. "I guess that means we're friends then."_

 **Review review review, let me know what you think of the chapter and the naughty little sneak peak of GGGB xoxo**


	35. Questions of Reflection

**Hey guys. I really wanted to post this yesterday but didn't have a chance. This is a Mother's Day chapter, but I hope I've put an interesting spin on it.**

 **I'm also so glad you all liked that GGGB sneak peak, I'm pretty excited to post it.**

 **Ktlynfntn ~ here ya go!**

 **Blake ~ there is a lot of Logan in this, hope you like**

 **Holllll ~ Kinda freaky, I hope this is what you wanted! Thanks for your kind review**

 **Emilie2601 ~ yes I love their relationship too, that sounds like such a good idea**

 **CanonCannon ~ I literally love your reviews**

 **Okay guys, this got me a little choked up writing this and I really really hope you enjoy it...**

Questions of Reflection

Caleb was used to dreading Mother's Day.

Growing up, whilst everyone else in his class would be making cards or presents for the one person in the world who was supposed to love you endlessly, he'd be trying to find a reason to get out of whichever foster home he was in and avoid the day of celebration like no tomorrow. Who wanted to be reminded of everything they didn't have? Nobody. He'd struggled with that emotionally for a long time.

And then of course, he'd met Hanna. And Ashley.

They saved him. They might not have known how much of an impact they'd had on his life, but he really did feel like they'd managed to turn him around. He'd gone from somebody who was closed-off and scared to let anyone properly in, to a guy who could not be more proud of how he felt about his family. It was exactly why Mother's Day was now one of the most important holidays to him.

It obviously made him think about his own Mom. He'd send her a card and talk to her on the phone, but he knew that deep down he'd never be able to truly forgive her for what she'd done. He'd seen too much, been through too much… all because she couldn't "look after him" whilst she swanned off to California to build a new life. He knew she felt guilty and he knew she loved him, but their relationship would never be fully repaired. And so for him, whilst Mother's Day was of course about her, it was about so much more too… it was about being thankful for the women who'd truly had an impact on his life.

"Daddy?" Logan pulled Caleb from his thoughts with a voice that Caleb knew meant a deep question was coming.

"What bubba?" He asked, squeezing Everly's waist as she sat on his lap and cooed away while trying to copy what her big brother and sister were doing. Whilst Hanna had run into town to meet up with Emily for coffee (an ingenious plan which Caleb had set into motion a few days ago), he'd set up their three children at the kitchen table with paint and a photo frame each that they were going to decorate for Hanna to give to her tomorrow.

"Is Grammy Mommy's Mommy?" Logan asked, splodging some blue paint onto the frame in front of him.

"She is," Caleb agreed, helping Everly as the 8-month-old tried to shove her paint-clad finger into her mouth rather than onto the frame.

"What about your Mommy?" The little boy frowned. "Who is she?"

Caleb sighed, "Nana's my Mommy," He said gently, brushing Everly's blonde hair back so that he could kiss her forehead. He never _ever_ wanted his children to experience an inch of what he'd had to go through, but he knew they didn't realize just how amazing their Mommy was.

"But Nana's in Califormya," Logan said as he chose the next colour paint he wanted to use.

"California bud," Caleb said softly, leaning over to check Mila was okay. She shrugged him off, her independent-streak coming to the fore as she focused with all her might on the project in front of her. It essentially looked like a pink paint bomb had gone off, but Caleb could go with it. It was completely his little girl and that's what mattered the most.

"That's what I said," The chestnut-haired pre-schooler replied. "Nana's never here."

Caleb didn't really know what to say. It was true, Claudia wasn't there very often, but she lived on the other side of the country. She had responsibilities, just like they did which meant they really didn't get to see each other very often. "Nana is busy."

"Grammy's not busy."

"Grammy _is_ busy, but she only lives a few minutes away so it's easy to see her when she's not busy. Nana lives a long way away."

Logan stopped what he was doing and looked up at Caleb, "Mommy's should live close by," He said, resting his chin in his hand.

"Why?"

"Because they need to look after their babies and they can't do that if they're in Califormya or on the moon."

"California's not the moon, Lo."

"Did Nana always live in Califormya?" Logan ignored him and persevered with his questioning.

" _California_ ," Caleb corrected him again and despite the heaviness of the conversation, he smiled when he saw Logan roll his eyes and mutter something that sounded very similar to _that's what I said_. "Nana's lived in California a long time."

"Since you were little?"

"Yeah," Caleb nodded, "Since I was little."

"Then why are you here?" Logan asked, genuinely confused, "You should be in Califormya too."

"It doesn't always work like that," Caleb explained, bouncing Everly on his lap and reaching a hand out to run his hand through Mila's hair.

"Why not?" Logan pressed him.

"It just doesn't, okay Lo?"

"But why?"

Caleb looked at him and felt his body fill with dread. He didn't want to be having this conversation right now. "Are you done?" He changed the subject as Logan put his paintbrush down. Logan could hear the tone in his voice change and he nodded silently, pushing the frame away from him.

Caleb stood up and moved Everly to the sink so that he could wash all the paint off her hands. She probably needed a bath, but he knew he didn't have much time and there was a lot to clean up. "All finished," He whispered against the baby's hair, pressing a kiss against her ear before he moved her over to her playpen to let him get on with fixing the mess that was their kitchen table.

"Daddy?"

"What Lo?" Caleb let out a deep breath but he berated himself as he watched Logan visibly shirk. He was still so innocent.

"Sorry Daddy," Logan mumbled, keeping his head down and avoiding eye contact as he felt the tears build up.

"No," Caleb shook his head, picking him up and holding him in his arms as Logan buried his head against Caleb's neck. "I'm sorry," He whispered, stroking his back. He felt Logan grip his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around his neck and he knew that paint was probably going everywhere, but in that moment he didn't care. "You know how much Daddy loves you, don't you?"

He felt Logan nod and was just about to say something else when an all-too-familiar "Uh oh," graced their ears. They both turned their heads to see what Mila had done and Caleb couldn't help but roll his eyes. Clearly, she'd decided the frame was no longer a suitable canvas for her artistic skills and instead had started to paint as much of her arm as possible. "Do not move," Caleb told her as her hand wavered.

"Paint," Mila called, picking her brush back up again to start on the other arm.

"Mila," Caleb warned her, "Stop right now," His tone held no room for defiance and he tried to hide his grin as she literally froze. He placed Logan down and rushed over to her, holding her out in front of him at arm's length whilst she giggled hysterically, "This isn't funny," He couldn't help but laugh with her as he put her straight into the sink and started to pull off her t-shirt and panties.

"Daddy no," She reached for him, laughing as he moved as far back as possible whilst still being able to turn the water on.

"You're all dirty," He told her, happy once she started to move her arms under the water.

"I paintin'."

"Did you get bored with painting the picture frame?" He asked her with raised brows, shaking his head slightly.

"I painted me."

Caleb laughed and used some soap to start cleaning off her arms, "You did paint yourself," He agreed, kissing her forehead before she stood up in the sink and had clearly had enough. "Okay," He sighed, bringing her wet body against his chest, "You will have to do," He murmured, wishing he had thought about this better. He didn't even have a towel to hand.

"Daddy, when will they be dry?" Logan asked, touching his photo frame.

"Soon bubba," He frowned, "Don't touch it, okay?" Logan nodded and retracted his hand, "But we should move them upstairs so Mommy doesn't see them," He added, balancing Mila's and Everly's in his free hand. "Can you pick yours up and bring it upstairs with me?"

"But I can't touch it."

Caleb rolled his eyes, "I changed my mind, you can touch it," He said, "But just the edges and hold it out in front of you."

"Like this," Logan laughed, walking around with his arms out straight.

"Good job," Caleb agreed, "Now let's go quickly," He encouraged him, "Mommy can only have coffee for so long and we've got a big mess to sort out." _In more ways than one_ he thought to himself…

* * *

When Hanna finally came home, Caleb thought he'd done a pretty good job of hiding all evidence relating to their painting session. The second biggest challenge was getting Logan and Mila to keep a secret, but he'd been pretty good at distracting them all day. Everything was going to plan and Caleb was feeling quite smug. That was, until Logan asked Hanna to put him to bed.

Mila had been tucked up, completely zonked about 15 minutes ago, but his little boy loved to talk and talk and talk until he fell asleep and Caleb knew that if there was going to be one little slip up about Hanna's present, it was going to be at 8pm. "Go give Daddy a bedtime kiss," Caleb heard Hanna say as he sat on the sofa feeding Everly her last bottle for the night.

"Night night Daddy," Logan said, leaning up to give Caleb a kiss before he gave Everly one too, "Night night Evvy," He whispered tiredly before scampering back off to Hanna before Caleb had a chance to say anything about keeping schtum.

He watched Hanna lead Logan by the hand down the hallway and he felt his heart clench. He wasn't ready to have the conversation with Logan yet about his childhood, but his son was smart and inquisitive by the way Caleb kept on deflecting his questions, he'd have realized there was more going on.

Upstairs, Logan was biding his time. He did exactly what his Mommy asked him to do and picked a book out before climbing into bed and waiting for her to cuddle up close to him and get comfortable. "What have you picked?" Hanna asked him quietly, wrapping her arm around him.

Logan looked at the front cover _Dinotrux_ and sighed. He put the book down and looked up at her with his big brown eyes and she knew there was a question coming. "Why does Nana live in Califormya?"

Hanna stroked his hair soothingly, "Because that's where she's always lived."

"But Daddy…" Logan frowned and trailed off. He felt so confused.

"But Daddy what?" Hanna encouraged him, rubbing his side.

"Daddy doesn't live in Califormya."

"No," She agreed, "He lives here, with us in Rosewood."

"But why?"

"Because Mommy and Daddy met each other and we fell in love and we wanted to live together."

"But…"

"But what?" Hanna asked him, slightly concerned.

"But what about Nana? Nana is Daddy's Mommy and they need to be close by."

Hanna paused. She could tell where this conversation was going and it really wasn't her place to be having it. "Mommy's don't always live close to their babies."

"But Grammy is here and she is close to her babies."

She nuzzled his forehead with her nose, "I'm hearing a lot of but's coming out of your mouth," She said gently, tapping him on the nose and squeezing his side as he curled into her. "I know it's confusing," She added soothingly, "Did you try and ask Daddy?"

Logan nodded, "He got mad," He said solemnly and Hanna blinked her eyes shut to hide the pain that flashed across her face.

"Can you imagine if you didn't have Mommy or Daddy around?" She asked him gently, "What would it feel like?"

"Scary," Logan replied quietly, "And cold."

"And it would be sad, wouldn't it?"

Logan nodded, "Nobody would give me kisses."

"Exactly," Hanna agreed, "Daddy didn't have his Mommy or Daddy around for a long time and it made him feel all those things we just said. When you're sad about something, do you want to talk about it?" She asked him.

"No," Logan shook his head vehemently, "It makes me more sadder."

"That's right," She whispered, "So when you asked Daddy about his Mommy, it made him feel really sad and that's why he didn't want to talk about it."

"Oh."

There was a comfortable silence as Hanna let Logan process what she'd just said. He was so sensitive and caring and he idolized his Daddy and she could tell all he wanted to do was understand. "Daddy loves you so much," She said, brushing her hand through his hair, "And he's not mad," She added, letting her thumb run down to stroke his cheek, "He just doesn't want to talk about something that makes him sad."

Logan nodded and wiped his eye tiredly, "I know now," He agreed, "I don't want Daddy to be sad."

"He's happy now."

"Cos he has us so he's not scared and cold."

"And we love him a lot, don't we?"

Logan nodded again, "A lot," He mumbled.

"I think Daddy would like it if you told him that tomorrow."

"But it's your day Mommy," Logan gasped, before covering his mouth with his hand. He wasn't supposed to say anything.

"It's okay," Hanna laughed, "I know it's Mother's Day tomorrow," She soothed him, "But what would make me really happy, is if we make sure Daddy knows how much we love him too."

"Okay," Logan nodded, looking up at her tiredly.

"Time to go to sleep baby," She whispered, untangling them and giving him a kiss before tucking his covers up tightly. "I love you."

"I love you Mommy," He whispered back sleepily. She kissed his cheek one final time before heading to his door. She turned back to look at him and as she watched his little arm wrestle free from the covers as he started to doze off, she knew she was going to have to have a painful conversation with her husband before it started to effect her little boy any more than it already had.

* * *

Hanna lay quietly in bed as she waited for Caleb to join her, mulling over exactly what she wanted to say to him. Ever since her bedtime conversation with Logan she'd been quiet, and she knew he could probably guess why. They'd been with each other for so long - it wasn't that hard to read each other… which is why she knew that he was deliberately keeping the tap running to buy himself some time. And to think people ever called her dumb she thought, rolling her eyes as she pushed herself back out of bed.

In the bathroom, Caleb ran a hand through his hair as he tried to delay the impending conversation as long as possible. Memories of all his hated Mother's Days throughout his childhood were swarming around in his brain and he just wanted them to disappear. He wanted to bury all those feelings and never think of them again.

"You do realize we have a water bill to pay, right?"

Caleb looked in the mirror to let his gaze connect with the person he'd definitely left waiting for him in bed. "I know," He murmured, turning the faucet off before rotating his body around to rest against the countertop. She looked so perfect, leaning against the doorway in one of his t-shirts that just about covered her modesty.

She crossed the tiled floor to reach him and felt comforted when he wrapped his arms around her, letting her wedge herself between his legs. She cupped his cheeks in her hand and stroked her thumbs gently over his stubble as she stared up into his eyes, "I love you," She whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

He nodded and in that moment he looked so much like his son; so confused, so hurt, not knowing what to say to her. "I don't want to let it hurt him," He said quietly, looking down to avoid eye contact.

"I know you don't," She felt the liquid building up in her eyes, "But he's so confused and he just wants to know everything about you," She explained gently, forcing him to look at her.

"I don't know if I'm strong enough to stop it from hurting him too."

"You are," Hanna let her hands drop from his cheeks to his chest, "You're the strongest person we know."

He snorted pathetically, "This weekend's supposed to be all about you and here I am turning it into me."

"I don't care," Hanna smiled at him slightly, running her hands up and down his arms. They fell into a comfortable silence and she knew she wasn't going to have to push him to talk.

"I used to think Mother's Day was the most stupid holiday." Hanna didn't say anything, just moved closer to him to rest her head on his shoulder, running a comforting hand up his chest to rest at the nape of his neck. "I don't think I'll ever be able to fully forgive her."

She felt him squeeze her waist and her eyes fluttered shut as she tried to think of the best thing to say, "I know," She whispered. On some level, she would never be able to forgive Claudia either. "Me either," She said quietly as she felt one of his hands move up under the t-shirt she'd thrown on to rest on her naked back.

"Do you think I'm a good Dad?"

"Caleb." Hanna jerked up right and her body tensed. "We have three kids who think the sun literally shines out of your butt." He sighed and looked down, "Tell me what you're thinking," She said gently, pressing a kiss against his arm.

He sighed again and pulled her tight against him, burying his nose in her hair, "I think about Mila and Evvy and I think they've got you and they've got the girls and they've got your Mom to look up to," He started quietly, "I think about Logi and how I've never had anyone. How am I supposed to be that person?"

Hanna moved her head up and gave him a tender kiss, "You already are that person," She kissed him again, this time harder. She pulled away slightly, their lips an inch apart as she wrapped her arms around his neck again, "He's so perfect and when I look at him, all I see is you."

"I only see you," He murmured back to her.

"Then we'll need to meet in the middle and agree he's both of us," She smiled up at him, running her hands through his hair.

He turned them around and lifted her to sit on the edge of the countertop, placing his hands on either side of her hips. He dipped his head and closed his eyes to kiss her gently. "How do you always know what to say?"

Hanna sighed cupped his cheeks again, "Will you help him understand?" She asked, trying to convey all the love and support she wanted to give him. "It's all he wants and it's _never_ going to make him love you any less."

Caleb nodded and exhaled, standing up to brush her hair behind her shoulders before resting them the palms of his hands on her jaw. He dipped his fingers down to finger with the neck of her t-shirt, pulling it over one side of her shoulder before he lowered his head to press a kiss against the soft, exposed skin. She sensed the mood change and as she felt his hands search for the hem of the over-sized clothing she was happy to go with it. He pushed his arousal into her groin and she pushed back just as hard, hooking her legs around his waist as he pulled the offending item of clothing over her head to leave her in only her panties. His lips attacked her neck and she knew he wanted to leave a hickey… right now she didn't care. All she could think about was that tomorrow, the house would be a much happier place.

* * *

From the moment Hanna woke up until she was allowed to go downstairs, Hanna didn't see Caleb. Instead after being woken up by kisses and cuddles from her two oldest babies, she was instructed that she needed to get dressed and make herself look "really pwetty" because Grammy was coming over with Grandad for a special breakfast. Hanna went with it and grabbed a quick shower before letting them – with a lot of guidance – pick out an outfit for her. Logan disappeared off downstairs halfway through leaving Hanna with Mila as she settled at her vanity and started to do her make up.

"Can you do Mommy's blusher?" She asked the little girl who was sat on the table, brushing the ends of Hanna's hair.

"Me," Mila gasped, letting Hanna hand her the blusher brush before she guided her hand up and down her cheekbone.

"You are doing such a good job," Hanna praised her, helping her to do the other cheek.

"Lips," Mila said, reaching for another random brush and moving it over Hanna's lips.

"What about this one?" Hanna suggested, handing her a lip-gloss to let her undo. Mila pulled out the brush and with Hanna's hand over the top of hers, brushed it over her Mommy's pouting lips. "Mmm, thank you," She rubbed her lips together and smiled.

"Me!" Mila tried.

"It's a special day, so we can put a bit on," Hanna agreed, laughing as Mila tried to keep as still as possible to let Hanna put the tiniest bit of lip-gloss on her lips. Hanna picked her up and turned her around to sit on her lap so that she could see herself in the mirror.

"Pwetty," Mila squealed, reaching a finger up to touch her lip.

"Not just pretty," Hanna said, "Beautiful. Shall we go downstairs and show Daddy our faces?"

Mila nodded, although she was completely taken in by the glossy sheen on her lips and not really paying attention as Hanna carried her downstairs to find the rest of their family. She was pleasantly surprised to find her Mom and Ted already in the kitchen, but even more surprised to see the breakfast Caleb had clearly been putting together. "Grandad," Mila called, alerting everyone to their presence.

"Finally honey, my stomach was about to eat itself," Ashley grinned, letting Ted take Mila before she moved in for a hug.

"Happy Mother's Day," Hanna whispered to her Mom, squeezing her tight. "It takes a long time to get ready when you let them pick out your outfit and do your make up," She defended herself, giving Ted a hug too before heading straight to her husband who was holding her youngest baby.

"They look like they did a pretty good job," He grinned, wrapping an arm around her and patting her butt as she took Everly from him. "She's been waiting for you to come down so she can say Happy Mother's Day," He said, stroking Everly's hair as she smiled up at her Mommy.

"And I've been waiting to see you all morning too," Hanna cooed, rubbing her nose against the baby's.

Logan rushed over and excitedly tugged on Hanna's top, "Mommy we got you flowers," He gushed, "And presents," He added, pulling her over to the table. "And we cooked you breakfast!"

"Wow Lo," Hanna squeezed his shoulder, "Is this all for me?" She asked, bouncing Everly in her arms.

Logan nodded and pulled a chair out for her, "Cos you're the bestest Mommy," He grinned, pulling himself up onto the seat next to her.

"I swear, we didn't even practice," Caleb moved behind her and pressed a kiss against the side of her head before starting to bring over the French toast and waffles he'd made and been keeping warm.

"Look at that," Ted grinned as Ashley sat down at the head of the table, with Hanna and Mila on either side of her.

"What?" She asked him coyly.

"Three female generations, all about to chew their own hand off."

"Damn straight," Ashley smiled, reaching for her drink. "We know what we want and we go out and get it." Hanna laughed and held Everly tight on her lap as they all started to eat, letting her try bits of waffle when she reached out for it. She looked around and reached a hand out to brush Logan's hair – he looked content like his questions from the previous evening weren't bothering him and Caleb looked equally as happy. Still, she hoped they'd have a conversation later.

It didn't take long until everyone was full and Logan was insistent on giving Hanna her presents. Caleb sat back and smiled as Logan and Mila showed them the frames they'd made and then filled with a picture of each of them with Hanna. Logan took it upon himself to show Hanna Everly's attempt too, much to the amusement of all the adults. They'd made an extra one for Ashley and when they presented it to her, Hanna thought her Mom was actually about to cry.

"They're so beautiful," Hanna gushed, "I can't wait to put them up."

"Mommy and Grammy you need to see your flowers too," Logan jumped down from his chair and dragged them over to the sofas where two bunches of flowers sat in vases. He was in his absolute element and spent the rest of the day making sure Hanna and Ashley were enjoying themselves, even as they went for a walk around Rosewood Park and he clearly wanted nothing more than to scoot off ahead on his scooter.

By the time they got home, Mila and Everly were desperate for their afternoon nap and were fast asleep as soon as Hanna laid them down. When she came back downstairs, she could see Caleb had pulled Logan onto his lap and was about to make herself scarce when he caught her eye and beckoned her over.

She curled her legs up underneath her and settled against Caleb's side, pressing a reassuring kiss against his chest as he wrapped an arm around her. There was silence and Caleb was thinking about how he wanted to start the conversation when Logan opened his sweet mouth, "Daddy, I don want you to be scared and cold and sad," He said solemnly.

"I'm not anymore," Caleb reassured him, pressing a kiss against his forehead, "As soon as I found Mommy she made me better."

Logan nodded, "Mommy makes me feel warm," He agreed, stretching his legs out over Hanna's lap.

"Mommy makes me feel warm too."

"Sometimes though," Hanna started, stroking his tiny leg, "Things happen which mean Mommy's can't make their babies feel warm and they need to let somebody else do it."

"In Califormya?"

"That's right," Caleb nodded, holding him close against his chest. "Nana couldn't be my Mommy for a long time."

"So you had Grammy instead?" Logan asked, looking up at Caleb with big eyes.

"No," Caleb shook his head, "I didn't have Grammy until I met Mommy."

"So who was your Mommy?"

Caleb paused, "I didn't have one."

"But everyone has a Mommy," He said, starting to get upset.

"Lo baby," Hanna stepped in and stroked his tummy, "Sometimes people don't have a Mommy and that's okay. Sometimes they get their Mommy back, sometimes they don't and sometimes they get a new one," She explained, "Daddy got his Mommy back, but not until much later."

"That's sad."

Hanna nodded, "It is sad and remember what we said last night?" She asked him and he nodded at her, "It can make people feel sadder talking about those things."

Logan threw his arms around Caleb and hugged him as tightly as he could, "You can share my Mommy."

Caleb laughed, "I already do bubba."

"Did Mommy save you?"

"You know what, Mommy did save me and she helped me find Nana and Poppa."

Logan played with a button on Caleb's shirt, processing all the information, "Mommy is the bestest."

"She is," Caleb grinned, pressing a noisy kiss against Hanna's mouth. "And that's why Mother's Day is so important, so we make sure she knows how important she is."

Logan pushed himself up and threw himself at Hanna, happily letting her give him a kiss, "We love you so much, Logi."

"I never want another Mommy in the whole entire world," He muttered, sitting back against Caleb's chest. "Can I go play with George now?"

"Of course," Hanna agreed, helping him down. Caleb sighed and pulled her legs over his lap once Logan had run off, "That wasn't too bad," She said, pushing her nose against his cheekbone.

"It never is when you're here."

She smacked his chest but pressed a kiss against his lips, "Now I know you're just charming me."

"I'm glad we had that conversation," Caleb said quietly, wrapping his arms around her. "But I really didn't want to ruin your Mother's Day," He added, squeezing her upper thigh.

She sighed contently, "You didn't," She said, watching as Logan led George over to some open space where he tried to encourage him to roll over. She looked up at Caleb and connected their eyes, rubbing his chest soothingly. "Seeing you having that moment with him, makes it the best day ever."

* * *

 **My poor bb Caleb. I really do think Hanna saved him which is why it is so difficult to watch this Spaleb crap when she has no idea ffs. Anyway, review? xoxo**


	36. For Innocence

**Hellooooo.** **I'm so glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. It was pretty deep and I don't think Caleb's emotional scars can be forgotten easily.**

 **Some of you asked about Restraints in your reviews ~ I finally updated yesterday. Go check it out.**

 **I'm not American and we don't have Memorial Day here, but I thought this made a sweet little storyline. RIP Wayne Fields, aka the best dad on the show and step forward Emily for a little Rivers family lovin'.**

 **In other news, I got twitter. Go follow me so you can a) harass me to update b) see when I update c) I will be posting stuff about GGGB. My account is silenceevery**

 **Enjoy below...**

For Innocence

 _What size are Mimi and Evvy?_

Hanna looked up from her position on the floor as her phone pinged, alerting her to a message. Caleb had taken Logan out to buy his new soccer kit and she certainly wasn't expecting him to come back with outfits for their two daughters as well. Clothes shopping was kind of her thing for a reason.

 _Do you mean height or width?_ She replied straight away.

 _Haha I mean clothes size_

 _Evvy 6-9 months, Mimi 2-3 years. I'm concerned, what are you doing?_ She stared at her phone for a few seconds, but for some reason she just knew he wasn't going to reply. "What's Daddy doing?" She narrowed her eyes at the 8-month-old baby who was sat up in front of her, playing with one of her toys that lit up and never failed to entertain her.

"Dada," She smiled, batting her hands excitedly as the toy continued to entertain her.

"That's right, Daddy," Hanna grinned, leaning forward to kiss her cherubic cheek.

"Da!"

"What does this one do?" She asked her, encouraging her to press another button on her toy. Everly babbled and Hanna's smile grew. She was growing up too fast and she knew she had to treasure these moments. Her phone started to buzz and diverted her attention again, and she frowned as Alison's name flashed up on the screen. "Hey Ali," She quickly answered, smiling as Everly got bored with her toy and leant forward to try and reach for a colourful ball instead.

"Have you seen Em?" Alison got straight to the point.

"No," Hanna froze. It was the day before Memorial Day and Hanna knew this time of year was always tough.

"She's missing," Ali sounded pained.

"What do you mean, she's missing? Where's she supposed to be?"

"She was going to visit her Dad before the party tomorrow," She explained, "But that was like four hours ago and I went to look for her and she wasn't there and she hasn't come home."

"She's going to be fine, Ali," Hanna tried her best to comfort her, "You know how hard Memorial Day is for her."

"I know," Alison swallowed. "If you see her, just call me."

"Of course," Hanna agreed before Alison hung up on her.

"Ba!"

Hanna looked up and smiled slightly at her innocent daughter. Right now she knew nothing but love and affection from every face she recognised and the meaning of Memorial Day meant nothing to her. She hadn't faced loss or hurt and as unrealistic as it was, Hanna prayed she'd never have to. "That is a ball," She rolled the ball towards her, "We need to call Daddy," She said, more to herself as she dialled Caleb's number.

"Hey baby," He answered, "You have nothing to worry about," He said before she had a chance to say anything.

"You're asking about clothes," She grinned, "Of course I'm worried."

"I have good taste."

"Of course you do," Hanna said, a smile still on her face. "Have you seen Emily?"

"No," Caleb frowned, keeping an eye on Logan as he snooped around the shop they were in. "Why? Is she missing?"

"Daddy can we get this?" Logan asked, holding up a hat.

"One minute," Caleb held his finger to his lips. "Han?" He asked again.

"Erm, yeah," She eventually said, "Ali said she was going to visit her Dad but that was like 4 hours ago and she's starting to get worried."

"I haven't seen her in town," He repeated, frowning as his mind ran through all the places they'd been that morning, "I gotta go pick Mimi up but if I see her, I'll let you know okay?"

"Okay," Hanna agreed, "I love you."

"Love you too," He replied before hanging up and turning to Logan. "Okay, what do you wanna buy?" He asked, grinning at him.

"This," Logan held up a red Phillies hat. "Please Daddy," He begged him, "I love it."

Caleb had to roll his eyes; his kids were becoming far too concerned about what they wore. He completely blamed his wife. "Okay," He agreed, "Let's go pay for it, and then we gotta go pick your sister up."

"Can I wear it now?" Logan asked excitedly as Caleb gave the cashier his card.

"Sure," He agreed, placing it straight on Logan's head.

"No Daddy," He shook his head, taking it off and racing to the mirror, "Like this," He said, putting it on backwards.

"You're just way too cool for me," Caleb shook his head, placing a hand on his shoulder and guiding him out of the shop.

"Mommy says I'm cool."

"Then you're cool, bud," He agreed, taking in the oversized white t-shirt, white converse and jeans the five-year-old was wearing. "If you spot Aunty Emmy, can you let Daddy know?" He asked him, opening up the front door of the car for Logan to climb up into.

"Aunty Emmy's pretty," Logan said casually as Caleb opened up his own door and started up the engine.

"So you're not only cool but a charmer too? You are seriously gonna give me a run for my money."

"Mommy says—"

"Mommy says a lot doesn't she?" Caleb laughed as he backed out of their parking space.

"Mommy is the bestest."

"She is," Caleb agreed, driving in comfortable silence until they reached Mila's dance studio. "Come on bubba," He encouraged him, holding open the front door to the studio for him to run into.

He raced inside and headed straight to the glass wall, watching as a group of 15 little girls in pink tutus ran around excitedly, guided by two teachers. "This is exactly why we signed her up," Caleb muttered under his breath, watching his livewire daughter burn off as much energy as she could.

He pulled Logan in front of him and rested both his hands on his shoulders as the teacher at the front encouraged all the girls to sit down in a circle and finish up the lesson. Mila followed her instructions as best as she could before she looked up and spotted Caleb and Logan, her little mouth gasping excitedly. She scrambled to get up and Caleb watched as the teachers silently communicated before the door was opened and Mila came sprinting out the door straight at him.

He stepped away from Logan and squatted down, holding his arms out for his little ballerina as she ran as fast as her little legs would allow her towards her Daddy. "Hi pretty girl," He laughed, scooping her up and giving her a kiss. "Did you have fun today?"

She nodded and grinned, "I a bal'rina."

"You are. Has it tired you out?" He asked.

"No," Mila shook her head, the tiny bun staying right in place. Caleb dread to think how long she was sat at Hanna's vanity getting her hair done for her hour-long lesson, but she loved it; the hair, the dancing, the pinkness, the tutus... everything.

He shook his head, "Will anything tire you out?" He asked, giving her one more kiss before propping her on the floor and letting her greet Logan. They were so sweet towards one another, Logan immediately reaching for Mila's hand and gripping it in his own. They were just about to start walking towards the exit when Mila stopped in her tracks and squealed, letting go of Logan's hand to race towards a figure who was sat towards the back of the viewing area for parents.

"Aunty Emmy!"

Caleb whipped his head around as Logan followed his sister's path and ran over to the brunette who was currently embracing Mila and all of her affection she was dying to give out. "Emily?" He asked, approaching the three of them. "What are you doing here?" He said, pulling her into his arms when he noticed her red eyes and blotchy cheeks.

"We found you," Logan cheered, hugging her leg.

"I just needed to get away," She sniffled, picking Mila up and holding her close.

"So you came to the dance studio?" He asked, completely confused. How the hell did Emily even know that Mila had her dance class today.

Emily nodded, "I wanted to see her," She said, letting Mila down as she squirmed. "I knew she'd make me feel better."

"Come back to ours," He told her, leaving no room for argument. They both watched as Logan took Mila's hand again and started to make their way towards the door, clearly more than happy to head back home with Emily. "I know Han's worried about you."

"Okay," Emily nodded, following his lead as he chased after his two children.

"Lo, wait there," Caleb called, grateful when they stopped. "Time to play the hands on the car game," He told them, watching as they giggled and raced to their Audi to slap their hands on the side panel. "If I see one finger come off," He started, unlocking the car and grabbing Logan's booster seat to move to the back, "Then no party tomorrow."

Logan gasped and pressed his fingers as hard as he could against the car, "We won't Daddy," He promised, laughing with Mila until Caleb picked her up and moved round to strap her in.

"Good job," He praised him, "You win today," He said, helping him up into the back seat, "And now my lady," He rolled his eyes at Emily, "You chariot is ready."

"Thanks," She smiled.

"I'm going to tell Mommy I won," Logan remarked as Caleb jumped in and started the car.

"Mommy will be super proud."

"I won," Mila called, playing with the edge of her tutu that was trying to explode out of her car seat.

"We both won," Logan agreed, "But I was the longest," He added, reaching his hand out for Mila.

"How are you feeling?" Caleb asked gently, looking across at Emily as she sat there quietly.

"Better already," She smiled gratefully.

"Whenever I'm having a bad day," He started as they drove past the turning to Emily's house, "I come home and I know that despite the noise and craziness, Lo and my girls will flip my day right around."

Emily looked down at her hands and smiled, "I feel like they can have that effect on anyone."

"You know Em," He said softly, "I didn't know your Dad and no one in my family has ever fought for our country," He added, glancing back in the rearview mirror to check on Mila and Logan who were chatting happily amongst themselves, "But Han has always told me what an amazing guy he was and this party that Ali wants to throw tomorrow is about celebrating that."

"Thanks," She looked up at him, "Hanna's really lucky to have you."

"If you don't discuss it already at one of your girly swimming lessons, can you make sure you tell her that."

Emily laughed, "I think she already knows."

"When she's worried about what clothes I've been buying our girls, sometimes I think not."

"You've bought them clothes?" Emily cringed as he pulled into the driveway.

"What is wrong with my clothes choices?" He defended himself, rolling his eyes. "I get so much grief."

"Nothing," Emily raised her eyebrows, climbing out and following him as he unstrapped Mila and then let Logan out. " _Nothing_ ," She laughed again when he shot her a look and pulled out his shopping bags from the trunk of the car.

"Honestly," Caleb huffed, taking Mila's hand again and guiding her up to the front door, "You two are way too alike," He shook his head, although the smile on his face as he let them in told Emily he wasn't really annoyed. "Han?" He yelled as they made their way inside.

"Did you see Emily anywhere?" He heard a voice yell back from the living room. "I'm starting to get worried."

"We found her Mommy," Logan called, ditching his shoes by the door before scampering off to find Hanna.

He only made it halfway to the kitchen when she appeared, "You found her?" She asked, her voice full of hope as she made her way towards them with Everly on her hip.

"Momma, Aunty Emmy is here," Mila said excitedly, rushing her little tutu-clad butt over to Hanna.

"Did you find her?" She gasped, leaning down to give her a kiss as she nodded up at her.

Caleb walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss, "She was at the dance studio," He whispered in her ear, stealing Everly from her.

"Em," Hanna looked at her best friend with concern, rushing forward to pull her into a tight embrace, "Ali's worried about you."

"She shouldn't be," Emily said unconvincingly.

"I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine." She whispered, holding her close. "But we can make you fine. Rivers have special healing powers."

"They do," She glanced up to catch Caleb kissing Everly's cheek. Hanna turned her head to see what she was looking at and bit her lip as she watched him kneel down to let Logan and Mila tell their baby sister all about the adventures they'd had that day. "All four of them," Emily said, resting her head on Hanna's shoulder. And she meant it.

* * *

Emily woke up in a foreign bed. She was confused for a moment before she remembered Hanna had insisted she stay over the night before. The brunette hadn't put up much of a fight. As much as she loved Ali, right now she didn't want to be in their house, worrying about what decorations screamed red, white and blue, and where to put a picture of her father so that everyone could pay their respects whilst deciding what spirit to have in their drink. No... she was pretty happy where she was.

She pushed herself out of bed and took a look in the mirror, laughing at how short Hanna's pajama bottoms came up on her legs before she made her way downstairs, heading towards the noise that was emanating from the kitchen and spreading throughout the house.

"You're up," Hanna smiled at her as she looked up from her position at the kitchen table where she was feeding Everly her breakfast.

"Aunty Emmy!" Logan exclaimed, "Why are you still here?" He asked, letting her pick him up and settle him on her lap before he went back to his food.

"Because, I stayed over last night," She explained, reaching for the jug of orange juice to pour herself a drink.

"Like a sleepover?" Logan probed.

"Just like a sleepover," Emily agreed as Caleb followed a giggling Mila, clad only in her panties, into the room.

"Aunty Emmy!" She gasped just like her brother had, rushing forward to hug her. "I go peepee!"

"Are they always like this in the morning?" Emily asked, slightly bemused by the chaos that was a Rivers breakfast.

"Oh yeah," Hanna raised her eyebrows, as Mila scrambled back up onto her seat, "They get their morning happiness from Daddy for sure."

"Mommy," Mila whined, reaching out for her cup of water that was just out of reach.

"Here," She soothed her, placing the cup right in front of her, just as Everly started to cry out in frustration at not having her next mouthful of yoghurt.

"Mila, what do you say?" Caleb prompted her.

"Tank you Momma," She said before gulping down her water.

"And what do we say to Aunty Emmy?" He asked her, reaching out to stroke her hair.

"'Appee Memor Day," The toddler tried to get out, looking up at her godmother expectantly.

"Wow, thank you pretty girl," Emily smiled at her, squeezing Logan's waist.

"Perfect," Caleb whispered in Mila's ear, leaning across to nuzzle his nose against her cheek as she blushed. "Coffee?" He asked their guest, standing up to make a fresh pot.

"Me," Hanna smiled up at him, tilting her head as he moved behind her and pressed a kiss against her forehead. "How are you feeling about the party?" She fed Everly her last spoonful before turning to look at Emily with concern. "And eat. Seriously, they do not stop eating and there won't be any food left soon."

"Fine," Emily reassured her, leaning forward to grab a croissant. "I know Ali's only doing it out of love."

"It'll be fun," She said, watching as Logan pushed himself off Emily to follow Caleb into the kitchen. He was still wearing his new hat that Caleb had bought him and Hanna thought he looked completely adorable wearing it whilst still in his pajamas. He'd pretty much tried to sleep with it on the night before. "Ali told me she's setting up a paddling pool for the kids."

"I told her I wanted it to be about them," Emily murmured quietly, happily taking Everly from Hanna as she unstrapped her from her high chair. "They're so innocent," She sighed, "They're the reason Dad sacrificed his life."

Hanna sighed, taking in the sight of her best friend with her youngest daughter, "He'd want you to have your own, Em," She broached the one topic that Emily often refused to talk about.

"I know," Emily said sadly. "I…"

"But if you don't," Hanna filled the silence, "I know my babies see you as the second best thing to Mommy and Daddy."

Emily laughed, kissing Everly as she tugged on her hair, "And I see you as my baby," She cooed at her, "But you're Mommy's baby first," She added, bouncing her on her lap, "Yes you are," She pouted, squeezing her tight.

"Ma!"

"Mommy," Logan interrupted their conversation, heading straight for Hanna as Caleb followed him with a pot of fresh coffee.

"What baby?" She asked him, holding his chin between her thumb and her finger.

"Me and Daddy bought Mimi and Evvy dresses for the party," He said bashfully, leaning on her leg.

"Did you?" She said, stroking his hair. "Are you going to show us?" She prompted him, watching as he rushed off to the shopping bags Caleb had brought in the previous day.

"Don't look at me like that," Caleb shot her a wry grin, placing the coffee on the table before wrapping his arms around her shoulders from behind.

"I'm not," She tried adamantly.

"Trust me," He said, kissing her cheek, "You're going to like them."

"Mommy," Logan huffed as he dragged the bag over, "Are you ready?" He asked her excitedly.

"I'm so ready," She smiled, propping her head in her hand as Caleb took a seat next to her.

"Mimi, me and Daddy got you a present," He told his baby sister before pulling out the sweetest little white dress that was covered in red flowers with a sky blue neckline.

"You're spoiling her," Hanna sang as Mila jumped down and squealed.

"Lo wanted to get it for her," Caleb defended himself, "For the party," He added, "Which really means its all Em's fault."

"Hey!" Emily laughed.

"Mila, come here and let me wipe your face," Hanna encouraged her, "And then you can put your new pretty dress on." Mila did as she was told before dancing around in excitement as Hanna reached for the dress and pulled it over her head.

"Wow," Emily praised her, "You look so beautiful," She added as Mila spun around.

"What do you say to Lo and Daddy?" Hanna asked the little girl. "And I think they need a big hug."

"Tank you," Mila rushed out, hugging Logan tightly before racing over to her Daddy to do the same.

"It's for the party," Logan explained, leaning on Hanna's leg as she wrapped an arm around his waist.

"It's beautiful Logi," She said, kissing his forehead.

"Do you take it back?" Caleb looked at Hanna expectantly as Mila climbed on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "And you," He looked over at Emily.

"Okay, you picked good," Hanna conceded, leaning over to give him a kiss. "You're seriously spoiling her though," She warned him.

"I can't help it," He grinned, squeezing Mila against him tightly and kissing her over and over, loving her laugh. "Look at her face."

"Oh, I look at it everyday," She retorted, biting her lip and raising his eyebrows as she nodded.

Emily laughed at the pair of them as she helped Everly to stand on her lap, "Mommy's being silly," She shook her head, "Your sister is worth every dress Daddy buys her."

"You're as bad as he is," Hanna shook her head. "And because of that, I'm kicking you out."

"Hanna!"

"No," She grinned, standing and stealing Everly back, "We have a party to get ready for and you are not helping. I love you, but I'm kicking you out. You can return the pajamas tomorrow."

* * *

Hanna found herself cornered as soon as she arrived at Alison and Emily's house. Spencer and Aria dragged her off to the side before she'd even managed to grab a drink and demanded she fill them in on how Emily was after her MIA status the day before.

"What happened?" Aria demanded to know as they stood near the fireplace.

"She got upset about her Dad," Hanna explained, "And she ended up watching Mimi's dance class," She added. "You know they have some freaky godmother-daughter, god-something bond."

"I know," Aria nodded, looking down. "I'm just glad she felt like she had somewhere to go."

"She stayed over last night and I think it helped her a lot," Hanna said, holding a hand out for Mila as she ran towards her in her brand new dress. "I mean, how could it not when you have this face to look at every moment," She grinned, propping Mila on her hip and cupping her cheek.

"And you say Caleb spoils her," Emily approached them in her patriotic outfit with a smile on her face.

"I do not spoil her."

"Em," Spencer and Aria pulled her in for a tight hug. "We're here for you."

"I know," Emily acknowledged them. "And you do, Hanna. You really do."

"Does Mommy spoil you?" Hanna looked at Mila and shook her head, encouraging her to give the answer she wanted to hear.

"No," Mila giggled, "Mommy play," She begged her.

"Tell Aunty Emmy how much you love her and then we can go play outside."

"I love you," Mila reached for Emily, hugging her tightly.

"I love you too my baby girl," Emily squeezed her body against hers, "Can I come play with you too?"

"Yes," Mila nodded, letting Emily put her down before she dragged her outside.

Hanna sighed as she watched them go, before looking back up at Spencer and Aria. "She needs one," She said, "She's too scared to admit it."

"Her and Ali are living together now," Aria pointed out, "She's getting there."

"Does Ali even want a baby?" Spencer asked, a look on her face that told her she didn't believe it one bit.

"Is she not holding your daughter?" Hanna shot her a look as they made their way outside into the backyard that was brimming with people. "I feel like she might be ready for it. When she's playing with Lo and Mimi or holding Evvy, you can see in her face that she loves it."

"She loves Harper too," Aria added, looking at Spencer hopefully.

"Aria, why is Ezra on the grill?" Hanna interjected.

"Why wouldn't he be on the grill?" She defended her husband.

"Some men were born to grill," She started, "Other's were not."

"And let me guess," Spencer rolled her eyes, "Caleb was."

"We can't all marry an all rounder."

"You're ridiculous," Aria shook her head with a smile on her face, looping her arm through Hanna's.

"Mommy!" Logan called her over, "Come look."

"What are they doing?" Aria murmured as they made their way over to the back corner where most of the kids had gathered around an empty flowerbed, with Alison at the helm.

"What is it Lo?" Hanna asked, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Aunty Ali wants us to plant flowers," He said, "Can I Mommy? Please?"

"Sure baby," She wrapped an arm around him, "What's it for?"

"For Emily's Daddy," He explained casually. Hanna felt herself freeze momentarily and looked across the yard to search for Emily and her daughter. They were happily playing with Caleb and Everly in the grass and she squeezed Logan's waist when he looked up at her in confusion. "You help Aunty Ali, I'll be right back."

She left him with Aria and some of the other children and headed over to her family, "She loves the flags," She heard Caleb say and she smiled as Emily leant across to flutter the flag in front of Everly some more. "Hey babe," Caleb looked up as he felt her approaching.

"Mommy," Mila held up a flag too and waved it in front of her face.

"Hi baby," She smiled, "Are you having fun?" She asked, sitting up on her knees behind Caleb and wrapping her arms around his chest.

"It's a fwag," Mila said, "Here baby girl," She leant across and gave it to Everly, repeating the words she heard Caleb say every day.

"She is way too impressionable," Emily laughed.

"Em," Hanna said gently, watching as Emily reached out to stroke a hand through Mila's hair. "Do you know what Ali's doing?"

"What's she doing?" Caleb turned his head to look up at her.

"She's getting the kids to plant flowers," Emily explained, "For my Dad."

"Are you okay with that?" Hanna asked with concern as Caleb reached a hand up to stroke her wrist comfortingly.

"Ali said it can be my corner," She added, "Where I can think of him."

"Da!" Everly called, waving the flag in her hand around, "Dada!"

Emily smiled contently, "Your Daddy is one of the best things to ever happen to you," She agreed with the baby, ducking her head down to kiss her precious cheek as she smiled away. "Spending the night at yours… And today with Ali when I came home," She started, "It made me realize that I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" Hanna asked, her hand stroking Caleb's chest as they both sat there waiting for her answer. They loved her. They just wanted her to be happy.

"Ready to think about my Dad and _remember_ him," She looked up at them and smiled. "And enjoy remembering him."

Hanna moved around and wrapped her in her arms, smiling tenderly over at Caleb as the sun beat down on their little family and group of friends, "That's all we want Em," Hanna said softly. Maybe she was ready for the next chapter with Ali too. "And hearing you say that, it makes it the best Memorial Day it could be."

* * *

 **Review? xoxo**

 **And go follow me on twitter ~ silenceevery**


	37. Hopelessly Coping

**Well... ch37 here we are. I wanted to tap into something that I think the flash forward meant was completely missed and that they refuse to talk about in the show much anyway. Pretty sure if you're abducted/tortured you're gonna have some aftereffects. Chap named after "Hopelessly Coping" by Wilkinson which pretty much sums up Haleb for the next 5000 words**

 **Haleb heart ~ welcome I'm so glad you're enjoying it that much :)**

 **HelenLovesHaleb ~ I may post the first chapter of GGGB to celebrate the start of Season 7 - my twitter will have more info coming soon :)**

 **Guest ~ dramz? Kinda coming up**

 **Guest x2 ~ family camping sounds pretty fun, I'll think about how I can weave it in**

 **So this is the start of like a 2 or 3 chapter arc which at some point WILL include engagement flashback which has been requested by sooooooo many of you**

 **Also guys, I know I posted in the last chapter but I got twitter (user: silenceevery) and I post pics/gifs about the Rivers family / snippets from future chapters / random Haleb stuff etc. so go follow if that sounds like something you wanna see**

Hopelessly Coping

" _No,"_ _Hanna cried,_ _"Please stop!"_

 _She was back in her room and in front of her was a picture of her three friends. She had to pick one… one to give some food to._

" _Please," She whimpered, "Just stop."_

 _She knew she was on the edge of time running out and she had to make a decision but it was too much; she loved them all; she didn't want a single one of them to be in pain._

" _Stop…" She cried again, "Stop… Stop…"_

 _She blinked her eyes shut and when she opened them there was a picture of Caleb there in front of her too. "No!"_

" _You took too long."_

" _Not Caleb," She begged, the tears streaming down her cheeks, "Stop… Just make it stop…"_

Hanna awoke with a jolt, her heart pounding, her cheeks wet and her throat clogged up as the emotions of the nightmare filtered through to reality. "Stop," She whispered, sitting up and rubbing her eyes as she blinked them shut to block out the pain. Her chest constricted and she forced herself to take a shuddering, slow breath before she glanced at the clock on the bedside table.

1:41am.

God, she hadn't even been asleep for 3 hours.

Her natural instinct would have been to curl into the warm body that should have been lying next to her, but the stark reality of the situation was that she was alone. Caleb was away in California for three days; he had a few meetings with the guys who'd bought his company and he'd tacked on an extra day to spend some time with his Mom and brothers. It was a flying visit, but for the past two days Hanna had felt off-balance without him at home.

"Get a grip," She whispered to herself, reaching for her phone. The first thing she wanted to do was text Caleb. If he couldn't be with her physically, then mobile phone communication would have to be the next best thing.

She sniffled and rubbed her eye again before starting to type out a message: _Can't wait until you're home tomorrow. Let me know when you're free to talk, babies are missing you xxxxx_

She read the message once, twice, three times and then deleted it all. Caleb was supposed to be enjoying himself – she didn't want him to be worrying when he looked at his phone in the morning. She started to cry again as her PTSD kicked in – she felt so much shame and guilt. She shouldn't still be experiencing nightmares this long after everything had happened. And they certainly shouldn't have been evolving to include Caleb. God, next she'd be having to choose between her babies. She knew that would break her.

She took a deep breath and cleared her throat before taking a sip of water and then lying back down on Caleb's pillow, hoping to find comfort in his scent. But her eyes refused to shut, the thought of her brain returning to the horrible memories of years past making it impossible without fear. She felt her eyes watering again – all she wanted was Caleb and if she called him, or texted him, she knew he'd be on the next flight home without any questions.

But _that_ wasn't what she wanted; to be a drag on his life the way she had been for so long. He'd stuck with her through everything and given her a life that made her forget about what happened 99 percent of the time. She owed it to him to not let that 1 percent keep affecting him.

If she'd have been allowed to, she would have laid there and wallowed in self-pity and self-loathing for eternity, but her thoughts were forced aside as she heard crying coming down the hallway. Instantly, she knew it was Logan and irrationally her mind ran to the worst possible scenario; A was back… they had Logan… they were taking Logan from her… "Logan," She gasped, rushing out of bed towards the ever-increasing noise.

She'd just about yanked open her bedroom door when the spluttering four-year-old appeared right in front of her, his favourite teddy in his arms as he searched for comfort. "Mama," He cried, reaching for her.

"Hey baby," Hanna's voice wobbled as she rushed over to him, scooping him up and holding him against her shoulder. When her little boy called her Mama she knew he was _really_ upset. "What's wrong?" She asked, heading back over to her bed as he continued to cry against her neck. "Did you have a bad dream?" She whispered as she curled them up in bed together. He nodded against her neck and she felt a few tears leak out of her own eyes; she needed him as much as he needed her right now.

She held him until he calmed down, soothing him and telling him that dreams weren't real over and over until he was simply lying on her chest quietly, gripping onto her t-shirt for all he was worth. "Do you want to tell me what your dream was about?" She asked him gently, trying to hide her emotions as she stroked the back of his hair.

"There was a monster," He whimpered.

"Where was the monster?" Hanna asked soothingly, rubbing his back as he cuddled his teddy close, wedging it between their two bodies.

"In my closet Mommy," He looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

She nodded understandingly. Right now, she knew all about fearing monsters that would hide behind doors in dark places and spring out of nowhere. "What would Daddy say if he was here?" She stroked his cheek with the pad of her thumb, asking him about Caleb as much for him as for her.

"Monsters aren't real," Logan took a shuddering breath.

"That's right," Hanna agreed and nodded, "That's exactly what he'd say and he'd open up your closet and show you there weren't any in there, wouldn't he?" Logan nodded, clinging onto Hanna's waist as she wrapped him up in her arms. "Can Mommy do it instead?"

"But what if the monsters are there Mommy and they get you?" He asked worriedly.

"Monsters aren't real baby," She hushed him, stroking his hair back from his face. "I promise." _Your monsters…_ She thought, wiping her eye quickly.

"Okay," He agreed, detaching himself from her for a moment so that she could stand up before he stood on the bed and demanded she carried him back to his bedroom.

She turned on his bedside lamp and tucked him up in bed before making her way over to his closet and opening up the doors. She heard a little gasp in anticipation but stood back to reveal nothing but clothes. "No monsters, bubba," She said gently, shutting the doors and making her way back over to him. "No monsters," She repeated for herself quietly.

"When I close my eyes the monsters are there Momma," He said, looking sadly up at her as she sat on the side of his bed and stroked his hair.

"I know," She agreed, "Mommy had a bad dream too tonight and it's scary," She soothed him as best as she could, "But they're not real and nothing is going to hurt us. Daddy will never let anything hurt us."

"Did you have monsters too?" He asked solemnly, looking up at her with his big, brown, caring eyes that reminded her so much of Caleb.

Hanna debated what to say for a moment, "There was a monster in my dream," She eventually said, "But we can both be brave, can't we?" Logan nodded and Hanna could sense he was teetering on the edge of falling back asleep, "Close you eyes baby," She said softly, stroking the comforter that was covering his little body, "Nothing scary is going to happen." He blinked them shut and with Hanna's comforting hand, swiftly fell back into the land of nod.

Hanna sat there for a few minutes, watching his chest rise up and down as he slept peacefully again. She knew it was normal for kids to have nightmares, but she always worried about it whenever Logan or Mila came crying in the night. The irrational part of her said they knew about what had happened to her… they were dreaming the same dream… she would never escape A and everything that came with it. But then the rational side screamed out and reminded her that Caleb had let them watch Monsters Inc. earlier that week or that she'd caught Logan navigating his way around the parental locks on Netflix _again_ and the fears that were haunting her babies in the night had nothing to do with stalkers and tormenters and everything to do with fake monsters who hid in closets and under beds to scare children.

She pressed a kiss against his head and stood, turning his light off before heading back to bed. She'd never felt scared in their home since they'd moved in, but nonetheless, not having Caleb there just made her feel a little bit uneasy. She buried herself back in bed and reached for her phone again, still debating whether to text Caleb or not. She opened up her conversation with him and looked at the picture he'd sent through when he'd got to his Mom's house of them sitting out near the pool enjoying a drink in the California sun. The last thing she wanted to do was ruin his trip.

She hastily closed the conversation and opened up her web browser, searching for _homemade dream catchers_. She clicked on a link and had just started reading through what she'd need to do tomorrow when Everly started to whimper from her crib. Hanna was slightly grateful – it meant it was a little while longer until she had to try and go back to sleep. "Hi pixie," She cooed, pulling the crying baby into her arms. "Don't tell me you had a bad dream too?" She asked, climbing back into bed and cradling Everly in her arms, "No," She agreed as she let Everly start to nurse, "You were just hungry," She said softly, stroking the baby's cheek as she drank thirstily.

The two and a half month old blinked up at her sleepily and paused, gurgling slightly before concentrating back on her feed. "Enough talking from Mommy," Hanna whispered to herself more than anything, stroking her tiny foot as she let her finish up. She settled Everly again quickly and climbed back into bed, staring at her phone and her conversation with Caleb for as long as she could until she drifted off into a fitful, disturbed sleep.

* * *

Hanna looked up from where she was painting the beginnings of the homemade dream catchers with Mila as she heard the front door slam, followed by a pair of heels clicking down the hallway. "Hey honey," Ashley Marin smiled as she entered the kitchen and dumped her bag on the island countertop.

"Hey," Hanna stood up to give her a hug, keeping an eye on Mila as she waved a paintbrush around in the air with the biggest smile on her face. She was proving to be their little creative bunny, refusing to sit still unless she had a paintbrush or crayon in her hand. "What are you doing here?"

"Things were quiet and I wanted to come see my granddaughters," She grinned, bending down to press a kiss against Mila's forehead before she moved over to Everly who was wide awake in her bouncer and chewing on her hand as she watched her sister with interest. "I'm still getting used to the fact that I have two."

"I thought we were doing dinner when Caleb got back?" Hanna looked at her slightly confused, rubbing her hand nervously along the back of her neck as she sat back down next to Mila.

"We are," Ashley agreed, still smiling as she scooped Everly up and joined them at the table. "But, I can't say no to seeing my grandbabies." Hanna felt the corners of her lips tugging upwards for the first time since Ashley had appeared as she watched Everly give her one of her precious newborn smiles.

"Mama," Mila called for Hanna's attention, done with the cutout paper plate in front of her. "No more."

"You're all done?" Hanna asked her, moving the plate to a piece of paper to dry, before placing another plain white cutout plate in front of her. "Can you make this one super special for Lo?" She encouraged her, brushing the little girl's hair back from her face as she nodded.

"Mila, what are you making?" Ashley asked in wonder, grinning at the toddler.

Mila looked up and squealed, "Paintin!"

"What are you painting?" Ashley tried again.

"Dam cac," She babbled incomprehensibly before returning back to her painting with a look of serious concentration on her face.

"Translation," Hanna said, "We're making dream catchers."

Ashley raised an eyebrow as she processed the information. That coupled with the fact that her son-in-law had called her and asked her to go and see if Hanna was okay added another piece to the puzzle. "Is everything okay, sweetheart?" She asked her daughter, bouncing Everly in her arms.

"Yeah," Hanna shrugged, "Why wouldn't it be?"

Ashley sighed quietly to herself as all the signs presented themselves. This was the emotional detachment that came after Hanna had had a flashback or a nightmare. "Caleb's been trying to call you," She said knowingly, "Is there a reason you're not picking up his calls?"

"I didn't even know," Hanna brushed it off, "I think my phone's upstairs or something."

"Sweetheart, your phone is attached to your hand like a Siamese twin."

"If you came over here to yell at me on Caleb's behalf because I left my phone upstairs, then can you please leave."

"Hanna," Ashley said as softly as she could, "He's worried about you."

"Well I don't want him to be," Hanna replied tersely. It was a lie. A blatant lie. There was nothing she wanted more than for Caleb to be worried and come home. But that was the selfish part of her screaming for him; right now she had to let him have a nice time in California away from her and the mess that she was.

Ashley fought internally with herself as her natural instincts tried to make her snap her daughter out of it. "Well," She retorted, "If you don't answer his call, he will be on the next flight home."

"Guess I better get my phone then," Hanna snapped, standing up and storming out of the kitchen.

Mila stopped her painting and looked up with her little mouth hanging open in shock at her Mommy. "Mama," She said worriedly, her fingers going to her mouth so that she could chew on them nervously.

"It's okay Mila," Ashley tried to comfort her, "Mommy's coming straight back."

"Mama," Mila's face screwed up even more and Ashley couldn't help but roll her eyes as her eldest granddaughter let some big fat crocodile tears run down her cheeks. Right now, she could only deal with having one diva in the family. Just as she was about to yell for her daughter, Hanna reappeared and breezed back into the kitchen with her phone in her hand.

"Oh," Hanna headed straight for Mila, all tones of defensiveness gone from her voice. "It's okay, I'm right here," She promised her, snuggling her close and kissing her cheek before she stopped her crying. "Finish off your painting for Lo," She encouraged her again, taking her seat next to her, "He's going to be so excited to see it and you're doing it in his favourite colour."

"Gween," Mila dabbed her paintbrush in the green paint.

"That's right, you're using the green paint."

"Hanna," Ashley looked at her expectantly.

"What?" She snapped again.

"Honey, I love you, Caleb loves you, when you have a nightmare we want to be there for you." Hanna was quiet and rested her elbows on the table so that she could hide her head in her hands. Ashley just sat with her and let her process – she knew right now there was nothing more she could say. There was silence until the phone Hanna had brought down started vibrating. Ashley glanced at the screen to see who it was, "It's Caleb," She told her daughter, "Are you going to answer it?"

Hanna took a deep quivering breath, before snatching the phone up and answering. "Hey baby," The moment she heard Caleb's voice come down the phone she started to cry again.

"Hey," She said, trying to keep her voice under control. "How's Cali?" She asked straight away, trying to avoid the obvious.

"Sunny," He smiled.

"Even in November?"

"It's always sunny."

Hanna felt a small grin grace her own face – he could always cheer her up, "How are all the meetings going?"

"Yeah, they're all pretty much done. Yesterday was kind of manic but I'm just gonna head back up to see my Mom for the rest of the afternoon and then get my flight tomorrow."

"That'll be nice."

"Han, baby," He started, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," She whispered, standing up again and heading over towards a corner of the kitchen that was more private.

"Don't lie to me," He said, "You haven't answered all morning and I get a text from Emily saying you've cancelled Mila's swimming lesson with no explanation, asking if everything's okay. I know when something's going on with you." Hanna sniffled slightly, bringing a shaky hand to her forehead. She didn't want him to think she was weak, or clingy, or dependent on him. "I love you," She heard him say, "You can tell me."

"I had a nightmare," She choked out.

On the other end of the phone, Caleb fought hard to keep his composure and bit down on his lip to stop an expletive leaving his mouth. She sounded so vulnerable – he hated himself for not being there. "Do you wanna talk to me about it?"

"No," Her voice choked, "But it felt really real."

"It's okay," He tried to comfort her as best as he could down the phone, "It's okay for it to feel real," He whispered again as he stared out of the window. "Listen," He started, "I'm gonna go grab the stuff that's at my Mom's and then I'm gonna try and get the next flight home."

"No Caleb," She started to protest but he cut her straight off.

"No," He said firmly, "No arguing, it's what I'm doing."

With his adamancy she felt relief and finally, she allowed her true feelings to bubble to the fore, "I really want you to come home," She whimpered.

"I know you do," He agreed tenderly, wishing more than anything he could be there in person to comfort her. "I know baby and I'll be home soon," He said, wedging his phone between his ear and shoulder as he used both hands to start to make sure he had everything.

"I feel so stupid," She cried, wiping at her eye with her fingertip to try and avoid smudging her make up.

"You're not stupid," He said with as much conviction as he could. "You are the smartest, bravest person I know. I know it's hard, but you need to believe me right now," He pleaded with her. He wanted to talk with her for hours, but he also knew if he wanted to get back to Rosewood as quickly as possible, he was going to have to hang up soon. "Is your Mom there?"

"Yeah," Hanna sniffled, looking over to table where Ashley was unsuccessfully trying to control Mila's wayward paintbrush. She clearly had a nice dollop of blue paint right on her forehead.

"Good," Caleb murmured, "I want her to stay with you this afternoon if she can and help you out with the terrors, okay?"

"Okay," She agreed. She didn't even try and fight him. She knew he'd get his way and as much as she didn't want to be babysat, she knew where he was coming from. Usually when she had a nightmare or a flashback, she was down and emotionally withdrawn for a period of time after and she needed somebody around to be a caring and guiding voice. It was usually Caleb, but right now, it was going to be her Mom.

"And if she can't stay, then we'll get someone else to come over instead," He said.

"Okay," She repeated.

"I love you, Hanna."

"I love you too," She whispered, knowing exactly what was about to come.

"I really don't want to, but I gotta hang up baby so I can come home to you."

"I know."

"I'll see you in a few hours. I love you."

"Love you," She whispered before he disconnected the call and she was left to stand in the kitchen. She composed herself as best as she could before turning and heading back to the table. "Are you painting Grammy, crazy girl?" She tickled Mila who shrieked and giggled with happiness.

"Did she get me?" Ashley asked, moving her hand to her forehead.

"Yeah," Hanna nodded with a small smile on her face as Mila's brush came a little too close to her own face, "Surely you felt a wet paintbrush on your skin?" She asked, lifting the paintbrush out of Mila's clenched fist and putting it safely out of reach.

Ashley scoffed, "I was too busy trying to make sure she didn't get this little one," She cooed at the baby in her arms. "And she didn't, did she? She didn't get you."

Hanna frowned as she untied Mila's little plastic apron they'd bought her and let her down to go and play, "I really hope my baby voice isn't that bad."

"Mommy's so sassy isn't she?" She carried on cooing at Everly, "So sassy."

Hanna smiled as Everly laughed, "Grammy's being silly," She said, stealing the baby from her Mom and holding her above her head, nuzzling her belly before bringing her down to rest against her chest. "And she's got green paint all over her head." Everly gurgled and brought her fist to her mouth to suck on, "I know, she looks funny doesn't she?"

Ashley rolled her eyes, but she was glad Hanna seemed a bit more upbeat. "I'm going to go and wash my face and then we can decide what we're doing for the rest of the afternoon. I'm guessing we need to pick Lo up soon?"

Hanna nodded and let herself smile a little bigger. She didn't need to ask her Mom to stay – she was already there and putting Hanna in a position where she had no choice but to go along with her. "I love you Mom."

Ashley paused and looked at her daughter. They were close and Hanna was always affectionate, but her words were poignant, "I love you too honey," She said, moving over to give her a tight hug with Everly wedged between them. "Don't you ever forget that."

* * *

A few hours, as Caleb had put it, was really seven or eight and although Hanna had appreciated her Mom's company when she'd made dinner, as she got the kids ready for bed on her own, she just wanted Caleb home already – especially when Mila started to throw a tantrum right before she was supposed to go to sleep. It was turning out to be a classic Mila Rivers 7pm diva show – everything running smoothly, picking out the elephant-covered pajamas she wanted to wear, going downstairs with Mommy to get a final drink before bam… water was not going to cut it. It was chocolate milk or else and the or else meant a wailing tantrum.

"Mila," Hanna warned her, pressing a kiss against Everly's head as she held her on her chest, "Stop crying," She told the toddler who had parked herself on the sofa in defiance. Hanna also thought it had something to do with the fact that one of Caleb's jumpers was strewn over the back and the little girl was tired and missing her Daddy.

"Mama," She sobbed, waving her sippy cup around in the air. "Chocco mil," Hanna managed to make out the garbled words over the toddler's cries.

"No," Hanna shook her head. "You know you're not allowed chocolate milk before bed," She said, "You can have water, but no chocolate milk."

"Mama," She cried and threw herself back onto the sofa dramatically.

"Mommy, I'm tired," Logan said as he stood patiently next to her, waiting to go up to bed.

"I know baby and Mila's upset because she's tired too…" She trailed off as Logan looked past her and gasped.

"Daddy!" He said, running straight past Hanna and into Caleb's arms.

"Hey bubba," Caleb whispered, cuddling him close. "I missed you," He added, pressing a kiss against his forehead, "Let me go say hi to Mommy." Hanna had been watching them silently, the sound of Mila's cries drowned out by the thumping of her heart as she waited for Caleb to come to her. "Hi," He moved over, cupping her jaw in his hands, before he rested his forehead on hers. She closed her eyes and the world around them disappeared for a brief second before she was brought back to reality by their screaming daughter, "Why is your sissy crying?" Caleb murmured, ducking his head to press a flurry of kisses against the side of Everly's head.

Hanna stroked Everly's back as Caleb turned around to take in the sight of his eldest daughter whimpering with self-pity, slumped on the sofa. "Because I wouldn't let her have chocolate milk," Hanna told him, taking a moment to inhale Everly's sweet baby smell, "But really, it's because her nap got cut short and she's tired."

"So if I cuddle her I'm not being good cop?" He checked, bending down to wrap his arm around Logan's waist and cuddle him close one more time. It was killing him that he couldn't move straight in and make his little girl feel better, but he knew that if she'd been really naughty, they couldn't teach her that the other parent would let her get away with it.

Hanna sighed and looked over at Mila. She was sniffling to herself with her sippy cup in her mouth, "No," She shook her head, "It's fine."

"Good," Caleb smiled at her, moving over to his little girl, "Because Daddy can't take it when you're throwing those big eyes up at me," He said gently, scooping Mila up and cradling her against his shoulder. She whimpered again but controlled herself and clung to Caleb for dear life. "Shh baby, it's okay," He whispered against her ear, "Has she been like this all day?" Caleb looked up and asked Hanna worriedly. It was the last thing he'd have wanted her to have to deal with.

"No," She shook her head, taking Logan's hand in hers and guiding him to the table to pick up his dream catcher. "She's been good."

"Good," Caleb murmured again, taking the sippy cup as Mila handed it to him before she rested her head on his shoulder and started to suck her thumb. He couldn't help but smile at the toddler as she blinked her eyes heavily at him, calming down as he ran his fingers through her hair and held her head against his shoulder. "You're just like Mama when you're tired," He whispered to her, pressing a kiss against her forehead.

"Mila made me a dream catcher to keep the monsters away," Logan said, holding up the works of art Mila had been making with Hanna. "Mommy says it stops them from being there when I close my eyes."

Caleb shot Hanna a questioning look as Logan padded over to hold the dream catcher up in front of Mila, "He had a bad dream last night," She explained quietly, following him over.

"Mommy did too," Logan offered up, "She had monsters but they weren't real. That's what I said to her."

"I'm sure you did Lo," Caleb agreed, placing a comforting hand on his shoulders. "You must have been really brave."

"I was Daddy and now I gots this catcher to make sure they never come back again."

"Shall we hang it up upstairs and then go to bed?" Caleb encouraged him, grateful when the little boy nodded happily. "Give Mommy a kiss," He guided him to Hanna who bent down to let Logan give her and then Everly a kiss. Mila threw herself at Hanna, all anger over the chocolate milk fiasco forgotten as she kissed her goodnight before Caleb whisked them upstairs to tuck them into bed.

There was finally quiet and Hanna peeked at the baby on her shoulder to see she'd already dozed off for her late evening nap. It amazed her everyday that their baby girl was managing to sleep through all the chaos that came with having an older brother and sister and formulate some sort of natural routine. Hanna placed her in her bassinette that they kept downstairs, knowing she'd be awake in an hour for some quiet playtime before she was given a bath and had a final feed for the day with the hope that she'd sleep for a solid 6 hours. She watched her chest rise up and down as she slept; she was so innocent and pure and after the lasting pain of her earlier nightmare, Hanna was reminded she was anything _but_ those two things.

When Caleb came back downstairs, Hanna was still stood over the bassinette, her hands jammed in her back pockets as she watched their newborn baby nap. He reached out to rub her arms and she visibly jumped, not expecting his presence so soon. "Sorry," He whispered in her ear, sliding his hands in between her arms to wrap around her waist and pull her against his chest.

"It's okay," She said quietly, resting her hands on top of his as her head fit perfectly underneath his chin. "I was just watching her."

"I know," He reassured her, "She's easy to watch."

"This is my favourite time with her," Hanna added, squeezing Caleb's hand, "When it's just us."

Caleb bit his lip to fight a grin, "When her crazy brother and sister are finally asleep."

"What if we're not giving her enough?"

"Enough what?" Caleb's brow furrowed. As far as he was concerned, they were giving each of their children everything they had.

"Enough everything."

"Han," He started, ducking his head to press a kiss against her shoulder. "What happened to you is not going to stop you giving her the world."

Hanna scrunched her eyes shut at his words. She knew they'd have to talk about it but she really didn't want to. She swallowed before turning slightly and resting her head on his chest, "I hate it."

"I hate it too." Caleb reassured her, pressing a kiss against her hair.

"I just want to be normal."

"You are _anything_ but normal," He murmured, meaning it in the most loving and admirable way possible, "And I don't ever want you to be. You're the most amazing person I know." Hanna went quiet and for a moment, Caleb thought he was starting to get through to her, starting to break down the walls that she fought so hard to put up every time her PTSD affected her. But before he could even realize what was actually happening, Hanna was detaching herself from him and storming off down the hallway, "Hanna!" He yelled, not the least bit caring if he disturbed Everly, "Where are you going?" He asked as she jammed on her winter coat.

"I can't…" She cried, trying to ignore him and head towards the door.

"Can't what?" He asked her, reaching out to touch her and bring her back to him.

"I can't do this," She sobbed, pushing him away to charge out the door and into dark winter skies of Rosewood.

Caleb ran a tense hand through his hair and sighed, stressed as he contemplated what to do next. He wanted to go after her… no, he needed to go after her, but there were three little sleeping bodies in the house that couldn't be left alone. All he knew, as he stood there staring at the front door, praying that Hanna would come charging back in and tell him what exactly was going on in her mind, was that they'd cope. He was going to make a plan and he was going to convince her that whatever was eating away at her and whatever was pushing her to doubt herself wasn't true. She'd come through the other side stronger than she'd ever been before and they had a marriage and three babies to prove it. It was going to be hopeless… but somehow… they'd cope.

* * *

 **So... poor Han. Where am I going with this? well... somewhere which I think you guys are going to like.**

 **Go follow my twitter: silenceevery for sneak previews and haleb goodness. And review? xoxo**


	38. Said You'd Always Be My White Blood

**Woah woah woah, didn't expect you all to love the last chapter so much. It's the most reviewed chap for this yet so thank you and WOW I honestly cannot believe this has reached 700 reviews. I posted a new oneshot** _The Blue Devil_ **to say thanks and celebrate so go check it out.**

 **Halebxxx ~ am I that predictable? aha**

 **Guestxoxo ~ don't worry, I don't think you're rude. I love that you're looking forward to GGGB so much. I'm not going to post a preview in here because there are a couple of things I want to iron out before going any further with it, but I will in the next Restraints update**

 **Guys I wouldn't usually say anything about this, and I love how much you are all looking forward to updates and want to read the next chapter. Reviews always encourage me, but I got one today on one of my other stories that I honestly just felt was a bit rude. I know I take a long time to update sometimes, but I have a job, I have friends and a busy social life and I don't have time to write every single day. I love writing Haleb and the chapters I post for you guys are l-o-n-g - they take time. This story is now over 200,000 words and that doesn't happen overnight! I'm pretty sure you guys would all like to read something that makes grammatical sense and flows rather than some jarbled quick update. So please, by all means leave me a note saying you'd like me to update, but please don't say anything about how I'm taking longer and longer to update or asking me if I've given up, because I'm still here and I'm still writing and I'm still posting things. All reviews like that make me want to do is the opposite.**

 **Okay end polite request and I really do love 99% of the reviews you guys leave, one or two just get to me... Onto the chapter... I said on Twitter I'd update tonight and here it is so enjoy...**

Said You'd Always Be My White Blood

"Hello?" Ashley Marin answered the phone as soon as she saw the familiar number flash up on the handset.

"Hey," Caleb breathed, a tense hand wound in his hair as he paced around their empty hallway. "I need you to come over."

"O-okay," Ashley was slightly taken aback at his direct tone, but having spent the day with her daughter she didn't question it. "Is everything okay?" She asked, concern filtering through her voice.

"Han's gone."

"What do you mean, she's gone?"

"She's run out of the house and I need to go find her."

"Of course," Ashley startled Ted as she jumped up and started to search for her car keys. "Of course," She repeated, trying to process everything, "I'm coming now," She said before he hung up on her.

"What's going on?" Ted asked, his face full of worry as he watched Ashley run around like a headless chicken.

"It's Hanna," Was all she said before she left him there speechless as she ran out of the house.

Across Rosewood, Caleb was freaking out. Hanna had had PTSD episodes before, but they'd got through them together and she'd never run out on him. He just wanted to understand what was going through her head and how he could help her. His thoughts and pacing were broken as he heard a noise from the top of the stairs. He looked up to see Mila on the mezzanine, peering through the white railings in her pajamas. "Mila," He frowned, taking the stairs two at a time.

"Daddy," She called tiredly, her teddy bear held firmly in her hand as she reached for him.

"Hey," He hushed her, scooping her up into his arms. After her meltdown over chocolate milk, she'd been clingy when he'd first put her down, so he wasn't _that_ surprised that she wasn't settling straight away. "What's wrong?" He asked her, pressing a kiss against her forehead as he walked them back down the hallway to her room.

"Daddy store-ree," She mumbled, rubbing her eye as they entered her pink Princess palace.

"You've had a story baby," He said gently, placing her back in bed and pulling her covers up.

"One more," She begged tiredly, trying to climb out of bed to grab a book from her bookshelf.

"Okay, okay," He placated her, encouraging her to lie back down as he grabbed the closest book he could find. "Shh," He soothed her as she fought to sit up, "Lie back down," He encouraged her, stroking her side as her tiredness overpowered her defiance and she gave in.

"Daddy," She muttered, reaching for the book.

"Quiet," He said again, brushing her hair back as he distractedly started to read _The Very Fairy Princess_. Within a few minutes, Mila was back asleep and it wasn't long until Ashley turned up. He didn't even bother trying to explain to her what was going on, just told her where all the kids were and then headed out the door. He started to panic as he realized just how much time had passed since Hanna had stormed out. She could have been anywhere in Rosewood, but he reminded himself that he knew his wife and he trusted his gut.

He ended up in the park, pulled towards the playground and it wasn't too long before he spotted Hanna, sitting on the swings. _Their swings_. "Hanna," He whispered to himself, picking up his pace as the urge to be near her intensified.

She looked up as she heard footsteps approaching and he could see instantly that she'd been crying. He rushed over, kneeling on the trodden ground as she fell into his arms and cried. He held her as she clung onto him, stroking her hair as her body released everything she was feeling. And when she finally paused to take a breath and look him in the eye, he cupped her cheeks and told her he loved her. He'd never wanted her to believe it more than in that moment.

"I'm sorry," She whimpered, burying her face against his neck.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," He promised, his heart hurting as he thought about the amount of guilt she carried.

"I'm sorry for running out."

"It's okay," Caleb pulled back and bunched his hands through her hair, forcing her to look at him, "It's okay," He repeated, bringing her forehead to rest on his.

"I don't want to be around them when I'm like that," She cried, lifting a shaky hand to wipe her eye.

"I know," Caleb's voice became strangled as he thought about their children. There was nothing more he wanted to do than take her pain away. "Tell me what happened," He begged her, his thumb stroking across her cheek.

"I had a dream," She tried hard to steady her breath, "And I was in the dollhouse," She whimpered, "And A was making me choose who to give food to," She started to cry again, "And I couldn't decide and I just wanted it all to stop but it wouldn't and then I'd taken too long and then you were there," She garbled, her words mushing into one as she forgot to breathe.

"It's not real," He promised her, holding her head against his shoulder as they sat there at the base of the swings, probably looking like two of the biggest idiots on the planet. Caleb didn't care; all that mattered in that moment was having Hanna in his arms, opening up to him as they both fought to get her back on track. Right now, he would do _anything_ to get her there. "I was never there," He whispered, "A won't hurt you, A won't hurt me and A will _not_ hurt any of our children."

"She's hurting them through me," She argued, standing up forcibly and starting to pace with a hand held her to her head.

"No, she's not," Caleb stood too, glued to the spot as he crossed his arms. "She will never get to them, just like she'll never get to you again."

"They know," She sniffled, "They know when it happens."

"No they don't," He argued with her, "Logi thinks his Mommy is amazing and got rid of the monsters in his closet, Mila just wants to paint everything pink and all Evvy's thinking about is whether to eat or sleep." Hanna stopped her pacing and finally allowed herself to smile. Caleb walked over to her and cupped her cheeks, "They love you," He whispered, " _I_ love you."

Hanna closed her eyes and pursed her lips as she nodded, letting his words sink in. "I love you too."

He pulled her against him, holding her tight as he sent a silent prayer to the heavens thanking them for letting Hanna come back to him. "Come home," He whispered before kissing her softly.

She nodded, connecting their lips again. "Let's go home."

He took her hand, pulling her into his side as they started the moonlit walk back to their house. In that moment, as she fought to battle the tears that still threatened to fall, he knew he had to do something. And as he thought about their life together, he knew exactly what that something was.

* * *

As soon as they walked through the door, Ashley enveloped Hanna in a hug and took her through to the kitchen to make her a drink. Caleb took the opportunity to run upstairs and grab a sweater to try and warm up – all he'd cared about was finding Hanna and getting her to come back to him, however long that needed to take, but now that they were back home, he just felt freezing and completely stupid for leaving without a coat in November in Pennsylvania.

He checked in on Mila again, just to soothe his concerns before he made his way downstairs. As he walked towards the kitchen, he caught the tale end of Ashley and Hanna's conversation.

"I don't know why this one has been so bad," Hanna said, guilt seeping through her tone as Ashley sat with an arm around her at the table.

"Honey," Ashley started, "You just had a baby ten weeks ago," She reminded her, "All those hormones are still running around your body and making everything seem heightened."

"Your Mom's right," Caleb made his presence known as he walked over to them and sat on Hanna's other side. Ashley stood up to go and make another drink for him as he pulled Hanna onto his lap. "And I don't ever want you to blame yourself, okay?" Hanna nodded silently, although he wasn't entirely convinced she meant it. He stroked a piece of hair back from her face as he looked up at her with concern, "We should change it up for a bit," He murmured, drawing a puzzled look from her as she ran her hand through the back of her hair.

"What do you mean?" She asked as Ashley rejoined them.

"I think we should get out of here, take a trip." He squeezed her waist, "Let's go to New York for a few days."

"Okay," She agreed, stroking his cheek.

"It'll be good for you to get away," Ashley agreed, rubbing Hanna's leg as Everly started to whimper.

"She's like clockwork," Hanna mumbled, standing up and moving over to the bassinette. "Hi baby," She cooed, her mood immediately elevating as she lifted her into her arms.

Caleb watched them together and grinned as the baby settled so naturally on Hanna's chest. "She loves you," He said as she came back over and sat down opposite them.

"I love her," Hanna agreed, a genuine smile crossing her face.

Ashley smiled and turned to Caleb, "So, where are you going to stay in New York?"

"I actually saw this place in Tribeca not that long ago and I wanted to check it out anyway," He explained, "So hopefully I can call up and we can stay there for a few days."

"Like a hotel?" Ashley pushed him as he watched Hanna gently play with Everly.

"No," He shook his head, "It's an apartment."

"Not your old one?" Ashley laughed.

Caleb smiled and shot her a look, "I think we'd both never want to go back if we tried to stay with three kids in a shoebox."

"At least one of them would be thrown out of the window," Hanna added, kissing Everly's cheek.

Ashley rolled her eyes, "Sweetheart, they're not that bad."

"No," Hanna sighed in agreement, "They're not. They keep me going."

Caleb avoided eye contact with Ashley as she shot him a concerned look. Hanna might have been back with them, but after the happenings of last night and the subsequent effect on the day, he knew there was still a short way to go. And in the meantime, it really would be their three beautiful children who would keep her going.

Ashley stayed for a short while longer, spending some time playing with Everly quietly as Caleb put in a late-night call to his contact in New York about the apartment he wanted them to stay in. Hanna sat with her Mom for a bit, wanting to be close to her baby girl until she knew she should take the opportunity to go and get Everly's bath ready without a baby in her arms. It really was her favourite time of the day with Everly – when it was just them and she could sit there, holding her as the water gently lapped around her. Sometimes, when Everly would lie in the water, blinking her big newborn eyes up at her, taking her in as she worked so hard to process where she was and what she was doing, Hanna felt like the whole world would just disappear for a moment. She never wanted that moment to end.

She tested the temperature of the water and was just about to head downstairs to steal Everly back when the door squeaked open and Caleb appeared with their baby in his arms. "Your Mom's gone," He said quietly, "And this little lady's ready to get ready for bed," He added, kissing Everly's hair before he sat and laid her down on the towel Hanna had put out.

"Are you ready for your bath?" Hanna cooed, ducking her head to kiss the baby as she held her cheeks.

"You are," Caleb murmured at her, starting to take off her onesie. "You love your bath," He grinned, pulling her arms free before removing her diaper.

Everly cooed back and waved her arm around as Hanna picked her up gently and settled her in her baby tub. "Is that good?" She asked, splashing some water over her belly as Everly looked up at her. "It is, huh?"

"It definitely is," Caleb agreed, kneeling next to her and brushing some water over the top of Everly's little legs as she lay there contently. "Evvy," He whispered, playing with her toes, "Can you smile for us?"

"Caleb," Hanna smiled and quirked her brows as she moved Everly to her front and began to wash her back, "This is supposed to be quiet time," She whispered.

"Wait until she realises how much fun splashing is," He replied, standing to grab the tiny towel Hanna had placed on the radiator.

"She won't," She retorted, washing the water over Everly's belly one final time before she lifted her out and placed her straight in the middle of the towel Caleb had laid out. "She knows exactly how relaxing baths are supposed to be," She whispered, pressing a soft kiss on the baby's chest before she stood and moved over to the cupboard near the sink. "Here," She pulled out a bottle of baby massage oil and handed it to Caleb who was completely taken in by the little human being who was staring up at him, "She prefers it when you do it."

"Don't be jealous," Caleb smirked at her, pouring some oil on his hands before rubbing them together to warm it up, "She just knows Daddy has magical hands," He said, placing the palms of his hands on Everly's chest before he started to move them in soothing motions. Hanna sat next to him and with a hand on his back, she simply watched as they bonded and loved on each other. She thought about what she'd said earlier and silently corrected herself; it was her children _and_ Caleb who kept her going. As she sat there, taking in all the love that radiated between them, she knew she'd never make that mistake again.

As they dressed Everly in her pyjamas and moved to their bedroom so that Hanna could feed her in the darkly lit room, all thoughts of her earlier trauma disappeared for a moment. And when she was finally asleep and they were tucked up in bed too, Hanna curled her body into Caleb's, thinking about how happy she felt about going back to their old neighbourhood; the neighbourhood where she'd finally felt free from the clutches of A and happy with her life. With her heart full, she finally slept peacefully.

* * *

The next morning, Caleb let Hanna sleep in later than usual. He could see she was exhausted, mentally and physically and he wanted to give her a break. He enjoyed his trips to California, but when it meant Hanna was now left to deal with their three kids... Well he was pretty sure the next one would be even briefer. Whilst she slept, he started to pack up everything they'd need to take to New York, loading things into the car until she woke up and took complete pity on him when the first thing he did was ask her how many pacifier's he should have packed.

It didn't surprise either of them that by the time they got to New York and unloaded what felt like their entire house, there was just enough daylight left to let Mila and Logan burn off steam at Washington Market Park near the apartment. The girls had sent Hanna a few concerned messages, knowing it was pretty unusual for them to impulsively decide to disappear for a few days, but as she walked near Caleb's side as he pushed the stroller, she replied telling them not to worry and that they just needed to get away. She knew it wouldn't do much to alleviate their unease, but it would have to do. She was ready to put yesterday in a box and move on, not rehash it all. Tribeca felt like a second home… a second home that had absolutely nothing to do with A… a second home that made her feel free.

As they put Logan and Mila to bed, Hanna took a moment to appreciate how perfectly everything was set up for them. It was a beautiful three-bedroom loft conversion that had an open-plan living area with good-sized bedrooms for New York. The master was dreamy and Hanna had been in awe of the amount of natural light that flooded the room, whilst the other two bedrooms were clearly set up for young children, complete with toys and furnishings that made both Logan and Mila spin around in delight when they'd seen them for the first time.

"How did you find this place?" Hanna asked Caleb as they lay on the sofa, legs entwined as two half-full glasses of wine sat on the coffee table.

"I just saw it online," He said, running a hand through the back of her hair.

"Like Airbnb?"

"Something like that," He said coyly, "Why?" He worried, "Don't you like it?"

"No," She stroked her hand across his chest, "It's amazing," She whispered, taking in her surroundings. "Definitely an upgrade from our shoebox."

Caleb looked down at her and smiled as their eyes connected, "I loved our shoebox," He whispered, encouraging her to lift her head so he could place a soft kiss on her lips.

"I loved our shoebox too," She didn't even try and deny it.

"We had great sex in that shoebox."

"Caleb!" She hit his chest.

"What? We did."

"So," She shook her head, "I loved it because it was our first home together."

Caleb stroked her back, letting his hands run down to her arse to give it a squeeze, "You're right," He conceded, "I loved it for that too," He murmured, "And besides," He started. "Really good sex was not confined to the shoebox anyway."

Hanna moved her leg over his, moving up to lean over him completely as his hands skimmed along the back of her thighs. "No," She kissed him again, "It's not."

He bit his lip, "I'm going to prove you right."

* * *

"Daddy," Logan started the next morning as they stood in the room he was staying in. "Why aren't we at home?"

"Because Mommy and Daddy wanted to come up to New York for a bit."

"Why?"

"Because we like New York?"

"Why?"

"Because it's where we used to live together after school and we have a lot of memories here."

"But you live in Rosewood."

"We do," Caleb agreed, "But sometimes Rosewood can feel really small, Lo."

"Oh," The little boy paused as Caleb rifled through his suitcase to find him clothes for the day. "I like it."

"What do you like about it?" Caleb asked him, sitting himself down on the floor, glancing across at Mila who was snooping around the room in her pyjamas, trying to inspect every nook and cranny.

"Snow!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"The snow's pretty fun, isn't it?" He grinned, helping him tug a t-shirt over his head. "Do you like your room?" He asked, standing up to grab Mila as he spotted her trying to pull out an electrical plug. "Mila," He snapped, immediately grabbing her attention, "No touching that," He warned her, holding his hand out for her instead. "Let's go get ready," He insisted as she stood for a moment and refused to move. The thought of clothes was enough to tempt her and she raced forward to grab his fingers, following him as he led her by the hand into the room she was staying in next door to Logan's.

Caleb tried not to laugh as she brushed her messy bed hair vehemently back from her face before rushing over to her case. "What about you buggy?" He asked her sweetly, "Do you like your room too?" He said, running a hand through her hair to try and tame the blonde mop as he knelt on the floor near a heap of clothes. She was obsessed with her clothes - literally, obsessed - and she loved to pull them all out onto the floor so that she could choose what she wanted to wear.

"Yes," She mumbled, sucking on her binky as she reached for a tiny grey jumper to give to him.

"You want to wear this?" He asked her, letting her move around the mess to pick out everything else she wanted.

"Dis," She added, holding up her black leotard that she wore to dance class. Caleb had no idea how it had actually gotten into her suitcase, but he could probably guess it was to avoid a temper tantrum.

"You can't wear that bug," He shook his head, reaching for her pyjama top. "You'll get cold outside," He told her as she looked at him defiantly. He scooped her up and held her across his chest, blowing a raspberry on her bare legs as she shrieked happily.

"Daddy!" She squealed as he tickled her belly, "No!"

"No?" He raised his eyebrows, putting her down. "Are you going to put some pants on instead?"

"No," She shook her head, reaching for a pair of long socks.

"What will Mommy think about this outfit, hey?" He asked her, knowing _exactly_ what Hanna would think. There was only one place Mila got her appetite for fashion from and that was her Mama.

"I a bal'rina," Mila said, pulling out one of Caleb's old beanies as well. She'd found it at the bottom of their closet when she was trying to play dress up and now she wouldn't let the thing go. Caleb always felt his heart clench when he saw her wearing it. Hanna would tease him and say she just liked wearing a hat, but Caleb knew she wouldn't give it up because it smelt of him.

"A ballerina with a beanie?"

"Yes," Mila nodded her head, a perfect little pout gracing her lips as she waited for Caleb to help dress her.

"Okay," He sighed in resignation, "But you gotta fight Mommy before we go out to get this outfit through the door," He said, pulling her in between his legs so that he could get her dressed in her outfit.

"Daddy," She called, gripping onto his shoulders as he pulled her leotard up over tush.

"Hi," He grinned, curling his arms around her and holding her tight in his arms as he peppered her cheek with kisses. She squealed and wrestled her little arms free to pull his face in front of hers so that she could give him a kiss. "Arm," He said to her, trying to wrestle it through the tiniest strap.

"No," She shook her head again and reached for the grey hoodie to try and pull it over her head. Caleb rolled his eyes but helped her anyway before he managed to get her to put the leotard on over her top.

"Do you love New York?" He asked her as he guided the beanie over her hair.

"New Yak!" She exclaimed excitedly, rushing to grab her socks and try and pull them on. "Go pak Daddy."

"I know," He stroked her waist before he stood up, "You loved the park yesterday and today we're going to Central Park. I think Mommy loves that park too," He added as she reached for his hand and they headed out into the living area.

"I love what?" Hanna turned her head and looked over her shoulder at them as she sat on the sofa.

"Central Park," He grinned at her, moving over to place a tender kiss on her lips.

"Mmm," She mumbled against his lips. "I do love it," She kissed him again, stroking his ear before she pulled away. "Mila!" She gasped as the little girl ran round to her, "What are you wearing?" She asked, her eyes wide as Mila grinned and curled her body up.

"I bal'rina," She twirled around quickly, much to the amusement of both of her parents. Caleb ran a hand through Hanna's hair as he leant on the back of the sofa before deciding it was best to leave them to it and walked off to check on Everly and find Logan. He ideally wanted them to leave pretty soon.

"You're wearing Daddy's beanie too?" Mila nodded and lifted her hands up to feel the hat, tugging it slightly to bring it lower. "That doesn't mean we can go out without pants on though," She said, bringing her onto her lap.

"No," Mila pouted, settling on her legs as Hanna pulled down the sleeve her of tiny hoodie.

"But your legs will freeze and they'll fall off," She told her, craning her head to nuzzle her soft cheek.

"No Mama," Mila tried to be defiant, shaking her head as a smile broke out on her face at Hanna's affection.

"Yes," Hanna argued, cuddling her close, "They will," She kissed her forehead as Mila rested her little hands on top of Hanna's arms that were wrapped around her stomach, "And Mommy doesn't want you to not have any legs."

"My legs," The toddler prodded her bare thighs.

"That's right, they're your legs. Where are your toes?" She asked her, tickling her feet through her socks.

"Here," Mila shrieked, throwing herself backwards.

"Shall we go put some pants on?" Hanna proposed, propping her on the floor as she nodded. "Good idea," She took her hand and together they walked back to Mila's room, Hanna with every intention to right the wrong her husband had created when he let their daughter pick out exactly what she wanted to wear that day.

After she'd finally convinced her to wear the cutest little baggy jumpsuit Hanna had bought her over her hoodie, instead of the leotard, they came back out to find Caleb lounging on the sofa with Logan and Everly. "Is that Lo?" She heard him ask, swiftly followed by the most adorable baby noises.

"Evvy," Logan leant forward and placed a kiss on her lips, just as Hanna and Mila rounded the sofa.

"Is that your brother?" Hanna ducked her head and cooed at the baby who was sat on Caleb's lap, smiling away and waving her arms excitedly. "It is?" She grinned as Everly cooed right back at her, "That's your brother," She said, kissing her cheek as she continued to babble at Logan.

"You ready to go?" Caleb asked, looking up at Hanna.

"Yeah," She smiled, "Bug finally agreed to put some pants on."

Caleb turned his head to Mila, grinning at the beanie still on her head, "She looks so cute," He said, reaching a hand out to stroke Mila's cheek.

"Daddy go park," She pouted, resting her hands on his knees.

"Okay," He grinned, leaning forward to give her a kiss, "Let's go to the park."

They caught the metro North, the familiarity rushing back as the exited on the corner of Central Park. Mila was itching to get her feet amongst the greenery, but Caleb kept her on his shoulders until he was comfortable she wouldn't run off into an oncoming vehicle. Hanna could sense his nervousness and with a gentle squeeze of his arm, reassured him that it was okay to put her down. Logan took her hand straight away and they danced amongst the trees and foliage as Caleb guided them towards a _very_ familiar place.

"Logi," Hanna gasped, squeezing his shoulder as they walked up to the Alice in Wonderland statue on the East side of the park. "Who is it?" She asked him, adjusting his little wooly hat.

He raced forward to look at the statue, touching one of the giant mushrooms as Mila followed him, desperate to not miss out on anything. "Mommy, it's Alice," The little boy called, turning his head to look at Hanna excitedly.

"It is," She agreed, lifting Mila up onto one of the mushrooms so that she could fully inspect the Alice figurine. She helped Logan up too, standing back slightly so that she could take a picture of them.

"Daddy," Mila called, waving at Caleb as she fought to keep her balance.

"Hey baby," He waved back, parking the stroller that contained their sleeping daughter, next to Hanna, "Be careful up there."

"I car-ful," She said, clinging to Alice's arm.

"Good," He agreed, placing a hand on Hanna's back. "What do you think Lo?"

"I love it," He said, hugging the cat on Alice's lap.

Hanna felt Caleb's hand move around her side as he searched for her hand, lacing their fingers as they both felt their heart tug at the familiar place. Hanna had never expected it to feel so special, so treasured, but hearing her little boy saying he loved the statue conjured up feelings and memories that she never wanted to forget.

"This is our place," She felt Caleb nuzzle her ear before his words hit her, "And now it's their place too."

Hanna nodded, squeezing his fingers as Logan and Mila continued to play and enjoy everything the statue had to offer. It was quite possibly her favourite place in New York for a very special reason. When she spoke to her friends and family about it, they always presumed it was because she loved the book, but to her and Caleb, as they stood in between the statue and the large expanse of water behind them, he'd asked her one question that put a diamond ring on her finger and sent her life down the most incredible path that had led her to where she was today.

Her thoughts were broken as Mila knelt down to counter a bout of instability and she was going to step in and take her off it when Caleb tugged on her hand and stopped her from moving forward. She gazed at him and with one look, he brought all the feelings and emotions of that evening in the very spot where they stood come rushing back, flowing through her body and consuming every single piece of her being.

And then he asked her that one question again.

"How long is forever?"

And whatever the intention was behind it, she fell again _and again_ because there was only going to be one answer.

"Sometimes, just one second."

* * *

 **So... you know what this means... engagement flashback will be one of the first things you read in the next chapter. Still going somewhere with this so hang on for the ride people.**

 **Restraints will be updated soon, so look out for that. I mentioned above I posted** _The Blue Devil_ **but I've also been a busy bee and posted another oneshot** _Consideration_ **and a new story called** _Signs_ **so if you haven't read any of them go have a look!**

 **One final note... I know there has been some drama about another story that was posted recently in the PLL fandom and also called Good Girl Gone Bad. The other person changed their title and from a fairness perspective, I may change mine too, but I'll leave it up to you guys: do you think it should be called** _Good Girl Gone Bad_ **or** _We're Gone Forever_ **?**

 **Let me know in a review? xoxo**


	39. We Can Run Forever

**Engagement flashback? check**

 **Bitta smut? check**

 **Threw in some new college friends because I would like to think that despite everything that happened to them the girls would actually managed to make new friends outside of Rosewood.**

 **I think I may have made up a new word in this chapter, tell me if you see it and you're just like no, that's not a word lol**

 **Title named after 'Time' by Mikky Ekko aka Haleb soundtrack writer**

 **Enjoy...**

We Can Run Forever

"Mommy!" Logan Rivers gasped worriedly, stood on a giant mushroom in the middle of Central Park as he watched his Mommy start to cry, her body shaking as she turned and buried her head against Caleb's chest. "Momma," He called again, scrambling to get down as quick as possible.

"It's okay," Caleb tried to move over to him and help him down whilst he kept an arm around Hanna's back as she sobbed against his shoulder. "Lo, Mommy's okay," He tried to soothe him as he watched the little boy's eyes start to well up as he reached for Hanna. "I promise she's okay," He said as Logan's two feet finally connected with the ground and he started to cry too.

Caleb had _not_ expected Hanna to suddenly start crying when he asked her their question, but he guessed all those hormones her Mom had been speaking about were still toying with her emotional stability. He hoped this was the final cathartic release she'd need before they could both try and put this past episode behind them.

She took a deep, shuddering breath and tried to control herself before she turned and knelt down to pull Logan into her arms, "It's okay," She whispered as he cried with her.

"Mommy," He clung onto her for dear life, all the love that emanated between them slowly starting to banish the tears.

Hanna closed her eyes and inhaled his scent, cradling his head against her shoulder, "It's okay baby, it's okay," She murmured again, pulling back and swishing her thumbs underneath his eyes to wipe away the few remaining tears. "Daddy asked me a question and it made me sad and happy at the same time," She explained gently as he played with her hair.

"Me!" Mila wailed, not understanding what was going on but not wanting to miss out. Caleb lifted her up and placed her safely on the ground, letting her run over to Logan and Hanna where she proceeded to wedge herself in between them.

"Are you sad or happy?" Logan asked her, looking down his fingers in her hair as he stayed as close as possible.

"I'm happy now," Hanna said, stroking his back slowly.

"Did Daddy ask you about Cheetos?"

Hanna fought a laugh as he asked her the question so genuinely, "What makes you think that?" She asked him, kissing his forehead reassuringly.

"Cheetos make me happy but sad when they go away," He explained, trying to hold onto her as she stood up.

"Daddy didn't ask me about Cheetos," Hanna told him, propping Mila on her hip and taking his hand to lead him over to the benches that encircled the statue. She sat down, Mila on her lap and Logan tucked into her side as Caleb followed them with Everly. He hadn't said a word; she needed to have this moment with their children and he didn't want to interfere. "Daddy asked me a question that made me remember how special this place is," She finally explained to them.

"Cos of Alice?" Logan asked as her pulled him in closer and then started to stroke his cheek.

"Remember how Mommy has her rings?" Caleb finally said something, laying an arm along the back of the bench as he turned his body into them.

Logan nodded and reached for Hanna's hand, tugging her gloves off so that he could see the bands that glintered in the sunlight. "When you and Daddy kissed," He said, toying with the rings.

"Daddy gave me this one first," Hanna explained, twisting her engagement ring, "When he asked me to be his forever."

"Forever?" Logan gasped in disbelief.

"That's a long time isn't it?" Caleb grinned, moving his hand forward slightly to squeeze Hanna's shoulder. "And it's a big question."

Logan nodded and Hanna smiled at him as he touched the diamond. "Daddy asked me that question right here."

" _Caleb, where are we going?" Hanna moaned as she held onto her boyfriend's fingers. She'd been in her heels all night and her feet were killing her. All she wanted to do was sit down, not go charging through Central Park. "I thought we could go home…" She tried to say as seductively as possible._

 _He turned to look over his shoulder at her and he grinned. He knew exactly what game she was playing. "And what?" He asked, turning fully and starting to walk backwards._

" _Well…" She started, her hips sashing a little more as she realized the look that was starting to appear in his eyes, "We'd walk through the door," She whispered, "And then I'd take your hand," She gripped his hand even tighter, "And I'd bring it here," She brought it to her side, resting it right at the top of the zip on her dress, "And together," He'd stopped moving and she was closer to him than she'd anticipated, "We'd do this," She whispered in his ear, guiding his fingers to grip the zip and slowly start to pull it down._

 _He was grateful for the distraction – his heart was racing and the nerves that he'd managed to simmer throughout dinner were bubbling to the fore as the square box that had been in his pocket all evening reminded him exactly what he was trying to do. "No," He gulped, tugging the zip back up before stepping back._

 _Hanna's mouth dropped open, "Seriously?" She asked him. "I am offering you my body and you're saying no."_

" _I'm saying, not yet," He argued, taking her hand again and slowing down their walk. He pulled his fingers free for a moment to wrap them around her shoulders, tangling their digits again as one of her hands moved around his back and the other reached up to lace with his. "I just want to be here with you," He murmured in her ear._

" _Me too," She looked up at him, digging her fingers into his side as their faces craned for a gentle kiss. It didn't take long for her to realize where they were going; the water, the trees were all too familiar as they headed towards the Alice in Wonderland statue._

 _It was one of her favourite spots in New York; she could sit there for hours looking out over the lake in one direction, her mind reflecting on her day, on her month, on her year as the water gently lapped. Or she could turn the other way and be lost in the greenery of the park, taunting, teasing her to take the path and discover what lay ahead. Sometimes, if she sat there long enough, she'd feel just like Alice._

" _It's different a night," Hanna remarked quietly as they made their way up the long steps to the statue._

" _Better or worse?" Caleb asked her, letting her go to lean on the mushrooms._

 _Hanna turned to look out over the water; the moonlight shimmering off the water and bouncing straight into her eyes, "Just different," She smiled, "Special," She murmured, turning back to the statue._

 _Caleb took a breath and reached into his pocket. This was it. He wanted to make it even more special and he just prayed to god she wasn't going to be disappointed._

 _There was no one else around. He had to do it right now._

" _Han," His voice wobbling caught her attention and she spun round to see him stood there, an open velvet box gripped in his hand with a diamond ring sat right in the middle._

" _Caleb," She whispered, her hand coming to her mouth as he took a step closer to her._

" _When I moved to Rosewood, I thought it was all part of a journey to find my Mom," He started, "But it wasn't. I was there to find you," He took a shaky breath, "And I did," She was already starting to cry but she couldn't help herself, "Rosewood was our rabbit hole and you're my Alice; you're loving and gentle and curious and despite the craziness, we made it out of there."_

 _She nodded and smiled at him with watery eyes, "We did," She whispered._

" _And sometimes being with you feels like a dream."_

 _Hanna nodded again, "I don't ever want to wake up," She whispered and interrupted him, stroking his hand as he reached out to cup her cheek._

" _I don't want to either," He agreed. She could see he was crying and she felt the moment consume her, closing her eyes momentarily to try and control her emotions. "How long is forever?" He asked her, repeating the exact words Alice said to the White Rabbit._

" _Sometimes, just one second," Hanna started to cry silently too as she quoted her favourite book._

" _I want every second with you to last forever," He said softly, a trembling hand moving from her cheek to the ring and pulling it out of the box. "I love you so much," He murmured, looking straight into her eyes as he finally knelt down on one knee. "Hanna Marin, will you marry me?"_

" _Yes," She cried, nodding as she pulled him back up, throwing her arms around him as they held each other and tried to make the moment last as long as possible._

" _Hanna," He pulled back, holding her shaking hand so that he could push the ring onto her finger. "If you don't like it we can change it," He started to ramble as she held the diamond closer to her face._

" _No," She grinned and shook her head, "You chose it," She said, "It's perfect." He took her hand again and raised it to his lips in between them, pressing a kiss against the band before his thumb replaced and stroked where his lips had just been. "I love you," She whispered against his mouth before he held her in his arms and kissed her._

 _In that moment, she really did want forever to be just one second._

"Did you say yes?" Logan asked, breaking both of Hanna and Caleb from their thoughts.

"Of course I said yes monkey," She smiled, "And that's why I was upset," She explained gently, "Because thinking about what Daddy said to me and asked me makes me feel really happy, but it makes me feel sad too because it was a long time ago."

"Oh," He said simply.

Mila, who'd been sat quietly unsure as to what was going on, starting to squirm and point at the statue again, "Mama," She pointed. She wanted to get straight back on and start climbing again.

"You okay now?" Caleb checked with Logan, who sniffled one final time before nodding.

"Can we go play?" He asked, pushing himself down from the bench.

"Okay," Hanna let them go, "But be careful, especially with your sissy," She told him, making sure their hats were firmly on their head before they ran off back over to the statue. She moved up next to Caleb and tucked herself into his side, "I'm sorry," She whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," He reassured her, "He just hates seeing you upset."

"I know," Hanna agreed, "I just… When you said those words to me, I think about everything," She started, "Where we've come from, where we're going," She said, "Where we are now."

"Now is not your nightmare," He said. His words were firm but tender and she nodded; that was why she'd been so upset. Accepting that meant all the negative energy associated with it had to leave her body and Caleb's words had been the catalyst.

She nodded, "I know that." From the look in her eyes, he believed her.

* * *

After spending the rest of the morning in Central Park, Caleb was finally convinced by Hanna to let them go shopping. It didn't help that she set Logan and Mila on him with their big eyes, begging to go to FAO Schwarz, which their Mommy had told them, was the best toyshop in New York City. He tried not to say anything as he watched Hanna quite simply spoil them, but by the time they'd ended up in SoHo, he'd had enough and stole Everly, telling Hanna he had to go and meet the guy who'd sorted out the flat for them.

By the time he got home, he had just enough time to grab a shower and get ready for the evening before he had to go straight back outa gain. He was taking Logan to his first basketball game – just the two of them for a boy's night – and he couldn't have really been more excited.

"Lo, are you excited like Daddy?" Hanna asked as she watched her little boy sit down on the floor without a top on, a look of concentration on his face as he did up his shoelaces.

"I love basketball," He exclaimed, moving over to Hanna who was curled up on the sofa with Mila tucked into her side.

"I know," She told him, "And Daddy can't wait to go to the game with you."

"Mama go," Mila pulled her thumb from her mouth and pointed at Logan as she looked up at Hanna, with her forehead creased.

"Daddy and Lo are having a boy's night," She explained, brushing the side of her hair back from her face. "They're going to the basketball together, so we can't go with them," She added.

"Oh," Mila stuck her thumb back into her mouth and gripped Hanna's top with her other hand as she squished herself even closer. An afternoon nap after a day of running around New York City hadn't been enough to banish the yawns and their toddler was decidedly tired.

"But we're having a girl's night instead," She squeezed her against her side, "And we're going to watch movies and eat pizza and read your new Princess books with Evvy."

"I want to stay," Logan pouted, leaning on Hanna's legs.

"But you don't like Princess books," Hanna reminded him, "And Daddy wants you to go with him. Where's your new jersey?" She asked about the Knicks top they'd bought him earlier that day.

Logan gasped, "My bedroom."

"No," Mila cried, reaching for Hanna as she stood up to go with him.

"Come on then," Hanna scooped her up and held her on her waist, "Shall we get into our pyjamas after we've helped Lo?" She whispered in Mila's ear. The little girl nodded eagerly before her thumb was back in her mouth and they were heading towards Logan's room.

"Mommy it's here," Logan said as she stood in the doorway.

"Good job," She said, "Bring it in here," She headed into Mila's room, putting a reluctant Mila down to help him Logan tug the material over his head.

"Han?" She heard Caleb call.

"In here," She yelled back as she grabbed a pair of Mila's pyjamas. "These ones?" She held up a matching pink and green striped set.

"Hey," Caleb appeared, Everly in his arms with her back to his chest.

"Hey Daddy," Hanna grinned up at him as Mila started to pull her clothes off.

"Mila are you getting ready for a pyjama date with Mommy and your sister?" He gasped, letting Everly suck on his hand.

"Gewl night," Mila shrieked, holding onto Hanna's shoulders as she yanked up her pyjama bottoms.

"What are we gonna do?" Hanna cooed at her, a smile covering her face as Mila scrunched up her face excitedly.

"Moovies and Pwincess stories," She repeated exactly what her Mommy had told her.

"That's right," Hanna agreed as Caleb moved to sit on the bed whilst she tied the toddler's blonde hair up into a ponytail, "And what are we going to eat?"

"Pis-a!" She giggled as Hanna tickled her sides and she collapsed back onto her lap.

"I want to watch movies and eat pizza," Logan pouted, toying with Hanna's hair as he leant against her side.

"But you're going to the game with Daddy," Hanna stroked his side comfortingly, "You don't want to go?"

"I do," Logan quickly corrected her. "But I want pizza."

"We can get pizza," Caleb reassured him, kissing the side of Everly's head as she tried to grab his watch.

"Yay!"

"You guys better go soon," Hanna murmured, letting Mila go as she raced off to decide what books she wanted to read.

"I know," Caleb agreed, standing up and leading them out into the living area, "But," He started as he handed Everly to Hanna, "A small part of me doesn't want to go either," He grinned, pressing a kiss against Everly and then Hanna's head before disappearing off to go and grab his shoes.

"But it's girls night," She cooed at the baby, "And girls night means no boys," She grinned as Everly tried to talk back to her, a string of noises coming out of her mouth. "That's right," She patted her butt, nuzzling her cheek, "No boys."

"Mama!" A voice called in distress.

"What is it?" She called back, heading straight back to Mila's room.

"Mama," The voice called again, now muffled.

"What's your sister doing?" She whispered to Everly, brushing her hair gently as she made her way round the doorway into Mila's room.

"Mama," Mila voice whimpered, starting to become to distressed as the comforter that she had determinedly tried to pull off her bed swamped her frame and she struggled to free herself.

"Hey, hey," Hanna rushed over, holding Everly with one arm as she pulled the heavy material off the toddler, "It's okay," She soothed her, squatting down and hold an arm out for her little girl to run into as she saw the tears about to spill, "Was that scary?" She asked her, cradling her against her shoulder and kissing her head.

Mila nodded and clung onto Hanna, "It get me," She said, reluctantly letting Hanna stand up.

"Such a naughty comforter," Hanna agreed, taking her hand and squeezing reassuringly as she led her back out to the safety of the living room.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Caleb asked as soon as he saw them.

"She pulled her comforter on top of herself," She said, stroking the back of Mila's neck. "Can you go get it?" Hanna asked him sweetly, settling Mila on the sofa as Logan hovered around to see what all the fuss was about.

"Sure," Caleb muttered. He disappeared off to do as Hanna had asked and he grabbed Mila's new books too. By the time he came back, Hanna had managed to find a Barbie film on Netflix for them to watch and had settled Mila with her sippy cup and a snack. "Wow bug, Mommy's going all out for girl's night," He grinned at her, bending down to press a kiss against her face as he tucked her comforter in around her.

"Gewl night!" She shrieked, munching on a stick of cucumber.

"Babe," Hanna called him over towards her and Logan near the kitchen, "Come here," She insisted, Everly on her hip and her phone in her hand as she encouraged him to stand behind Logan for a picture. "It's his first game," She explained as he looked at her questioningly.

"Boys night," He grinned, squatting down behind Logan and pulling him against his chest. "You excited?" He asked, wrapping his arm tightly around the little boy's waist as he nodded.

"Yes!" Logan shrieked as Hanna took a few more pictures.

"Mommy and Daddy got you a special present," Hanna said, moving to the countertop to grab the purchase she'd sneakily bought whilst Caleb bought Logan his jersey earlier.

"A present?" He gasped excitedly as Hanna handed him a plastic bag. "A hat!" He pulled it out as quickly as he could, "Mommy it's like my top!"

"I know," Hanna smiled at him, "Do you like it?"

"I love it," He agreed, quickly putting it on backwards.

"Okay, one more picture, then you guys need to go if you're getting pizza too." They smiled at the camera one final time before kisses and 'I love you's' were exchanged and they were finally out the door. Hanna shoved a pizza in the oven and waited for it to cook before she set her and Mila up with all the supplies they'd need to do nothing but cuddle on the sofa for the rest of the evening.

They read her new books with Everly and watched one more movie before the little girl finally gave into the pull towards sleep. Hanna tucked her in and spent some one-on-one time with Everly before she settled her too.

She tried to stay awake and make the most of the time she had to herself, but the flat felt empty without anybody demanding her attention. Deciding on a soak in the tub, she filled it up with all her favourite salts and bubbles she'd bought earlier that day before lying back and closing her eyes, just for a few minutes…

* * *

"Han, baby," Hanna jolted up in the water as a hand shook her body. "It's okay, it's just me," Caleb stroked her arm reassuringly.

"What time is it?" She asked sleepily, taking a moment to comprehend exactly where she was. The water was lukewarm and her candles were almost burnt down fully. She wiped her face, leaning forward to drain some of the water before turning on the hot tap to try and heat the water back up.

"Just after eleven," He said softly, standing up and starting to pull his own clothes off.

"Did you have a good time?" She asked him, shuffling forward to let him slide in behind her as she swirled the water around them to try and up the temperature.

"Yeah," He grinned, running his fingers up and down her naked back as she leant forward to turn off the tap, "Lo loved it, kept pointing at everything and telling me to look," He said, wrapping his arm around her ribs, tantalizingly close to the underside of her breast and pulling her back against his chest.

"Hi," She murmured, smiling as he ducked his head to press a kiss against her neck.

"Hi," He replied, his hand moving to cup her breast, "I'd ask you how girl's night was but I'm thinking about something else right now."

"Two content baby girls," She said, gasping and throwing her head back as his fingers teased her nipple, "But, I'm not thinking about that either," She whispered, letting his mouth continue it's assault on her neck as his hand left her breast and headed south. She could feel his growing arousal starting to press into her butt and it wasn't too long before his fingers found hers too. He toyed with her until he couldn't take it anymore and he turned her round, water splashing over the top of the tub as she straddled him and settled straight onto his cock.

"Han," He groaned, his mouth going straight to the curve of her breast as she started to rock on top of him. She laced her hands through his hair, their moans dipping and peaking simultaneously as they both craved release. He bit down on her skin as she took him particularly deep, working him with her inner muscles as more water lapped over the top and spilled onto the floor.

His hands went to her hips, guiding her slow movement as his mouth moved up and sought hers. They kissed, bodies caressing and goading as they tumbled as one in the water. It didn't take long before they both reached their peaks, stilling entirely as they clung to each other and tried to ride it out for as long as possible. Breaths tried to regulate and tired muscles relaxed as the high started to mellow, Hanna collapsing against his chest as he cradled her against him.

"I just broke every rule of girl's night," Hanna murmured, turning her head to see a wry grin spread across his face.

"They'll never have to know," He ran his hand through her wet hair, stealing another kiss. "Tomorrow's our last night here," He started, running his hand up and down her thigh under the water, "What do you think about inviting some of your college friends over tonight?" He suggested quietly.

Hanna sat back and shot him a nervous look, "I haven't seen them in ages."

"I know," He reached a hand out to soothe the worry that had graced her cheeks, "That's why it would be nice to have them over," He said, "And we have a kitchen that we haven't really used yet."

"I guess," She agreed, settling back against his chest. "I thought our last night would be just us though."

"We've been just us for all of this trip," He wanted her to see their friends. They'd meant a lot to them whilst they'd lived in New York and he didn't want that to dissipate or be forgotten. "And I'm not oblivious to the comments they leave on your Instagram begging to see Rivers number three."

Hanna smiled at him, "They are kind of desperate."

"So we'll invite them?" He asked. She nodded and took his hand, resting against his shoulder until the water went cold and they had to get out. They had one day left in New York and right now, all she could think about was clinging on to the feeling that only the city could stir up in her, for as long as possible.

* * *

After being convinced to let Logan and Mila help pick out the ingredients for dinner at the local farmer's market, Hanna spent most of the afternoon splitting her time between packing up and checking on Caleb who was cooking with the help of their two little assistants. They were just about ready to host when the doorbell rang, stealing Logan's attention completely as he raced ahead of Hanna to answer the door.

"Me Mommy," Logan begged her, jumping at the door handle as Hanna opened the top latch.

"Okay," She agreed as he pulled back the door to reveal Zoe and her fiancé Will.

"Oh my god," Zoe gasped, throwing her arms around her friend and pulling her in for a tight hug, mindful of the little baby in between them in Hanna's arms. "Oh Han, look at her," She whispered, brushing Everly's soft whispy blonde hair as she stared up at her. "Can I?"

"Of course," Hanna grinned down at Everly and bounced her a little, patting her butt gently before she handed her over to Zoe. She glanced past her formed to see Will knelt down, talking to Logan as he let the two women greet each other, "Will," She said, moving round Zoe to give him a hug.

"Mommy, he is a dentist," Logan pointed out as he looped his fingers through Hanna's belt loop.

"And what do dentists do?" She asked him as he suddenly became shy and hid his face against her leg.

"Look at my teeth," He said quietly, peeping his head up to look at Will.

"That's right," Will agreed, "I check to see if teeth are healthy and fix them if they're not."

"Wow," Logan said quietly, staring up at him in awe.

"You have a fan," Hanna laughed, stroking Logan's back reassuringly before they followed Zoe into the open-plan living room where she'd gone to find Caleb.

"Wish it was that easy to impress everyone," Will remarked as he moved over to greet Caleb with a typical man-hug. "Where's number 2?" He asked, looking around for Mila. Although they didn't see Caleb and Hanna very often, Zoe was obsessed enough with all their kids to make sure both her and Will were kept up to date on everything they did.

"Mila," Caleb called, looking over towards the kitchen island where two blue eyes were peering round the edge. "Come here," He beckoned her over, a reassuring smile on his face. "Come say hi," He encouraged her, holding his arms out. She looked at him with trepidation before running over in her black leotard and baby pink billowy skirt, straight into his arms so that she could get a proper look at their guest.

"Hi Mila," Will grinned, "I bet you don't remember me," He smiled.

She studied him, gripping onto Caleb's shoulder before she held the edge of her skirt up to show him, "I a bal'rina," She said bashfully, burying her head against Caleb's chest in embarrassment.

"A beautiful ballerina," Will said, prompting the little girl's cheeks to tinge with pink. "Will you show me your dancing?" He asked.

She nodded and scrambled to be put down, before reaching for Will's hand and leading him to some open space. "She'll never let you escape now man," Caleb grinned at him, leaning down to kiss Mila's head before he left them to it to check on their dinner.

He let Grace and Cash in when they arrived, completely unsurprised when Grace headed straight for Hanna and Zoe who were still going crazy over Everly. Cash loitered in the kitchen with him, letting the girls get on with their thing and watching in amusement as Mila latched onto Will and wouldn't let him go. "I think your girl's got her first crush," He nudged Caleb's arm, nodding towards Mila who was essentially dangling off Will's knee.

"Do not go saying that," Caleb groaned, turning around to lean against the countertop and take a sip of his beer. "She is fighting so hard to stay awake," He shook his head, a grin on his face as she wiped her eyes tiredly. "Can you watch this?" He nodded his head at the simmering pan, before he headed over to Hanna.

"Is Cash scared of the babies?" Grace laughed as she watched her boyfriend loiter uncomfortably by the stove.

"He's being my sous chef," Caleb smirked, cradling Logan's head against his waist as he walked over and wrapped himself around his leg. "Bed?" He asked the little boy, although it wasn't really a question requiring an answer.

"I'll take them," Hanna tried, standing up from her place next to Grace to move over to them.

"No," He placed a hand on her back and a kiss on her lips. "You stay here with your friends," He whispered.

"They're your friends too," She tried. But he was adamant and moved in to pick Mila up, "Besides, I like putting them to bed."

"That's sweet," Zoe teased him.

Caleb frowned, but the glint in his eyes told her he was messing with her, "I'm not sweet."

"Oh, so you refusing to let Mila stop cuddling you in bed wasn't sweet? And you begging to feed Evvy this morning wasn't sweet?" Hanna shot him a knowing look.

"Okay, okay," He rolled his eyes, "Sometimes I'm sweet," He conceded as Mila settled her head tiredly on his shoulder.

Hanna moved over and lifted a hand to stroke Mila's hair back from her face, "Mila, do you think Daddy's sweet?"

"Chocco milk," She mumbled tiredly, thinking of the one thing she associated with the word sweet.

"Is Daddy better than chocolate milk?" Hanna teased her, resting a hand on her back.

Mila nodded, "Yes," She agreed as Caleb cuddled her as close as possible in his arms.

Hanna smiled as she watched the pair of them, "How much do you love Daddy?" Hanna whispered, stroking her little ankle.

"To da moon."

"To the moon and back?" He kissed her hairline. She nodded and sat up in his arms, "I love you that much too," He nuzzled her. "Now say goodnight to everyone before we go to bed," He encouraged her, grinning as she waved at them before happily disappearing off with him and Logan.

"Can we talk about how hot your husband is," Zoe started as she watched Caleb go.

"I am right here," Will rolled his eyes.

"But you're not my husband yet," She pouted, flashing the single diamond ring on her finger at him.

"Have you guys set a date?" Hanna asked, sitting back down next to Grace and reaching a hand out to stroke Everly's foot as the baby started to nap contently.

"Well..." Zoe trailed off.

"Well what?" Grace said, "You either have or you haven't."

"It's kind of on hold."

"You've been engaged for 3 years," Hanna frowned, "Why the hell would it be on hold?"

"I may or may not be pregnant."

Screams from the two girls reverberated around the room and Hanna threw herself at Zoe, enveloping her in a hug. Caleb reappeared, shaking his head in amusement at the girls before he stole Everly as she started to cry from all the noise. "Will," He grabbed his friend's attention as he held the baby against his shoulder, "Mila wants you to read her bedtime story," He said casually.

"Erm, sure," He grinned, "Need the practice anyway."

"She's almost out, she'll fall asleep after a few pages," He reassured him before heading back to Cash and their dinner. As the girls started to get over the news of a new baby, they finally sat at the table and started to eat. Caleb couldn't take his eyes off Hanna. She finally looked happy again, at peace with herself as they laughed with their friends about how crazy life was. The last time they'd had a dinner party in their flat in New York, they'd barely managed to fit enough chairs around the table. But as he kissed her ear and draped a casual arm around her shoulder, he knew that the apartment they'd been staying in was only a sign of how far they'd come. Yes, it was a good investment, yes it was an amazing apartment, but he knew that when he told Hanna he wanted to buy it, it would mean so much more.

"I don't want you to go back to Rosewood," Zoe pouted as she reached for her glass of water.

Hanna smiled sadly, "I know," She said as she held her glass of wine close to her lips. "But Logi's already missed two days of school."

"Can we just keep Mila then?" The redhead tried, "She loves Will, he can just read her stories all the time."

Hanna bit her lip before smiling, "You are so her first crush," Grace laughed, "Daddy how do you feel about that?"

"Seriously, not good," Caleb grimaced, taking a sip of his beer.

"She loves you baby, you know that," Hanna squeezed his thigh and tilted her head for a kiss. She thought he'd been a bit quiet for some of the night and she didn't want him to be put out by the thought of their baby girl growing up.

"I know," He shot her a small smile, squeezing her shoulder. "You guys want another beer?" He asked, standing up as they nodded to head to the fridge. He came back and placed the bottles on the table before he couldn't resist going to check on Everly who was still napping in her travel cot.

Zoe sauntered over to them as Hanna started to clear up the table. "She is so gorgeous, Caleb," She said, watching as he gently stroked her leg.

He looked up at her and grinned, "Sometimes I look at her and I can't believe we made her."

"I'm pregnant, do you want me to cry?"

"Sorry," He laughed, "Just telling the truth."

"What are you two laughing about?" Hanna pouted as she came over to them. Caleb could tell she was slightly tipsy, but this night was all about her and he wanted her to enjoy herself.

"About how soppy your husband is," Zoe grinned as Hanna wrapped her arms around Caleb's waist.

"He is pretty soppy for our girls," She agreed, smiling up at him deliriously happy. He didn't say anything, just squeezed her tight as she reached for his arm to check the time, "5 minutes and she'll be awake," She murmured.

"Is that like some weird internal Mommy clock that I've now been programmed with?"

"No," Hanna looped her arm with Zoe's. "She's just like clockwork."

"So how'd you find this place?" Will asked Caleb as he sat back down, "Airbnb?"

"No," He shook his head and took a sip of his beer, "It's on the market and I've been thinking about investing for a while," He said casually as Hanna sat back down next to him, "Wanted to test it out before we buy."

"What?" Hanna froze, "Caleb, what are you talking about?"

"I think we should buy this place."

"Are you serious?" She asked him quietly.

"I'm serious," He nodded, reaching out to cup her jawline, "We can come up here whenever we want," He said softly, "If you want it," He added, waiting for a reaction.

"Hanna, say yes," Zoe told her.

"Yes," Hanna frowned, still taken aback, but there was a smile on her face, "Yes, of course I think we should buy it," She threw her arms around him.

He cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes, "Everything makes sense financially, but I want this because of us."

She nodded, "Me too," She agreed, pressing a gentle kiss against his lips. Everly started to cry, interrupting their moment as Hanna stood to pick her up and bring her back to the table.

"You are putting us all to shame, dude," Will slapped Caleb on the back jokingly as he went to grab another drink for Zoe.

"Can I marry you instead of him?" Zoe tried.

"No," Hanna pouted as she sat back down with Everly in her arms, "He's mine," She said possessively, curling an arm around his the front of his jawline.

"Can I steal her?" Grace begged, holding her arms out for the baby.

"You're obsessed," Cash rolled his eyes as the baby was placed in the arms of his girlfriend.

"And now they're going to have a place here, I can become even more obsessed."

"This is so exciting," Zoe clapped her hands together as Hanna moved herself onto Caleb's lap.

"Yeah, it is," She grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing a hard kiss against his lips.

"We've come a long way, Han," He whispered, kissing her exposed shoulder.

She cupped his cheek, looking into his eyes as her hair fell around them, "And I can't wait to see where we're going."

* * *

 **This kind of kills me to say, but this feels like a very NATURAL place to end this story.**

 **I write for myself, but of course mainly for you guys, so if you still think this story has somewhere to go, let me know.**

 **I love every single one of you who has ever reviewed this story, it has a special place in my heart.**


	40. Owls and Tents and S'mores - Part I

**So if you weren't aware, I said on my twitter after some mulling over that I couldn't give this baby up. And I can't. I just love them too damn much - they're my perfect little family who are everything I hope for, for Haleb.**

 **But, I don't want this to be some huge epic that goes on forever that you guys get bored with and with Haleb finding each other again on the show, this won't go on for another 40 chapters if you get what I'm saying.**

 **Because I know it won't go on forever, I'm going to try and write some of the requests you guys have - this one has been requested by a few people and so has flashbacks of Hanna being pregnant with Logan so that will be woven in somehow too. If you want something, now is the time to let me know in a review.**

 **Thank you all for the sweetest, kindest, humbling reviews on the last chapter. Sometimes I forget how many of you have been along for this crazy ride and grown attached to these characters just like I have.**

 **Enjoy below...**

Owls and Tents and S'mores - Part I

"How the hell did you convince me to do this?" Hanna muttered as she found herself stood next to Emily's fully packed car, on a warm March evening.

"I didn't convince you to do anything," The brunette laughed, checking a flashlight before loading it into the back.

"You're right," Hanna sighed, "I'm just a sucker for my little boy," She pouted.

"And Caleb."

"I'm pretty sure he wasn't the one begging to go camping."

Emily shot her a knowing look, "And I'm pretty sure Caleb would have used all his persuading skills," She said, " _Owls?_ "

"Ew," Hanna scrunched up her face, "Why are you thinking about my sex life?"

"Are you telling me he didn't?"

"Well no, but..."

"But nothing," Emily shook her head, "Stop trying to avoid packing and go home."

"Are you really kicking me out?"

"Hanna!" Emily shrieked, "I'm serious," She pushed her lightly towards her car. "Your husband is at home trying to control three kids whilst making sure you have everything you could ever need for two nights in a tent. You need to go home."

"I know," She sighed in defeat; she really had been putting it off. Camping was going to be fun, but she really really hated the packing that seemed to be coming with it. She could have sworn the last time she stayed in a canvas home for the night all they'd needed was the tent and each other. Granted she was sixteen and Caleb had kept her warm all night but still… why did packing up three kids for two nights feel like emptying out an entire house? "I just… Caleb and Logi wanted to do this whole camping thing… they need to deal with the pain at the start."

Emily shook her head at her best friend, "You'll be more annoyed if they forget something important," She said, leaning on the door to Caleb's new Porsche as Hanna climbed in.

"I know I will," Hanna agreed, throwing her head back. "You're coming to ours first right?"

"Duh," Emily grinned, "Caleb said George won't fit in your car, so he's coming in ours with Bailey."

"And you're the one who knows the way to this camp place, or whatever it's called."

"Campsite, Hanna," Emily rolled her eyes, "It's called a campsite."

"Yeah, one of them," She agreed, starting the engine.

"Bye Hanna," The brunette shook her head at her friend, before shutting the door and watching as she drove off, naturally a little too fast. Hanna took the long route home, revving the engine in the car beyond the point that Caleb would be happy with if he was with her because a) it was a seriously nice car that she was definitely going to be driving again and b) she was procrastinating. She really did hate packing. But when she made her way into her house, dumping the two sleeping bags Caleb had sent her off to buy near the front door before she followed the noise that was emanating from their back yard.

"Hey!" She grinned, grabbing everyone's attention as she made her way over to her little family who were enjoying everything the Rosewood evening sunshine had to offer.

"Mommy!" Two high-pitched voices called before Logan and Mila were sprinting over to her, their game with George forgotten as they raced to shower her with love.

"Hi," She knelt down and embraced them both, kissing their foreheads with a never-ending smile on her face. "I thought you were packing with Daddy?" She asked, letting go of them so that she could make her way over to Caleb who was sat with Everly.

"Evvy wanted to play outside Mommy," Logan explained, racing back over to his youngest sister.

"Did she?"

"Uh huh," He agreed, kneeling down to gently press a kiss against the baby's head. The six-month-old was sat up on a blanket, banging her hands against one of her toys as Caleb laid near her on his side, watching and playing with her.

Hanna hooked her arm around the baby's waist and pressed a noisy kiss on her cheek before she made her way to her husband and sat down, leaning her back against him. "Hello," He murmured in her ear, squeezing her against him, "You get everything?"

"Yep," She smiled, turning and leaning down to connect her mouth with his. "Are we all packed?"

"Logi, tell Mommy we're all packed," Caleb called to the four-year-old who'd been enticed back to play with Mila and George.

"We are Mommy," He ran over and promised, throwing his arms around her neck as she held him close.

"Are you excited?" She grinned, kissing his cheek over and over.

He nodded, "Daddy said we can go bear hunting," He whispered, although it was loud enough for Caleb to hear.

"Did he now?" Hanna turned her head and shot Caleb a look. These ideas were all fun in principal until Logan or Mila refused to sleep at night because they were scared they were going to be eaten by some imaginary monster.

"Mila can't come though," He said solemnly, "She's too little and it's for boys only."

"To confirm, I did not say that," Caleb defended himself, rubbing her back gently.

"She can go if she wants, baby," Hanna tried, "She might be sad if she can't go, and we don't want her to be sad do we?"

Logan sighed, "No," He agreed. "Not Evvy though, I don't want her to get hurt."

"No," Hanna agreed, "Evvy's too small," She conceded, letting him go as he wriggled free and went off to play.

"Before you say anything," Caleb stopped her as she opened her mouth and looked at him, "Talking about what we were going to do made packing go quickly."

She propped her elbow on his side and smiled at him coyly, "I'm not annoyed."

"Good." His hand ran along her shoulders and she shuffled her body up so that she could lean down and slowly kiss him, her lips forming a small smile as he pulled back briefly and then dived back straight in for more.

"Mommy!" Mila came charging over, knocking straight into the pair of them with her dress hanging off one arm.

"What's up?" Hanna asked, sitting up and stroking her hair back from the front of her face.

"No cloves," She shook her head, tugging on her dress.

"You wanna take your clothes off?" Hanna asked, helping her tug her dress over her head as she nodded. She folded her dress up and helped her with her panties before watching her run back over to Logan and George; it never failed to amuse her or Caleb how they were raising a mini nudist.

By the time she'd turned around to lay back down on Caleb, he'd pulled Everly close and was snuggling her as she played, nuzzling her neck and kissing her shoulder as she chewed on her Sophie the Giraffe toy. "Mommy's jealous," She murmured quietly, settling back close to them.

"Mamama," Everly mumbled, smiling at Hanna with her toy still in her mouth.

"Is that your pretty Mama?" Caleb stroked the wisps of blonde hair at the back of Everly's head as she cooed away. "We missed her when we were packing, didn't we?" He kissed her face again, his hand holding her waist.

"I love her Daddy smile," Hanna grinned at her, leaning on Caleb's side again as they both watched their baby girl soak up all of Caleb's affection. "Both my girls have their Daddy smile," She added, running a hand through Caleb's hair.

He sat up and kissed the corner of her mouth, "I love your smile," He whispered, his hand running up under her t-shirt to rub her tummy.

Everly frowned at the attention diverting away from her and let out a little bark before falling forward onto her arms to try and move closer to them, "Oh," Hanna pouted, scooping her up and pulling her onto her lap, "Come get kisses from Daddy again," She said, holding her up against her shoulder so that she could look Caleb in the eye.

"You and your sister are gonna kill me with your big eyes one day," Caleb smiled, attacking her face with kisses as she shrieked with glee, "Careful, careful," He hushed her as her little arms flailed, almost hitting Hanna in the face with her giraffe.

"She gets so excited by you," Hanna laughed, kissing the baby's tiny ear.

"Mommy," Logan interrupted them, whining as he ran over with Mila hot on his heels. "I'm hungry."

"Daddy's making dinner tonight," She told him, standing up with Everly still in her arms, "So ask him when we're eating."

"I'm off the hook," He grinned, "Grammy came round with some organic lemon chicken she made."

"She what?" Hanna shot Caleb a confused look.

"She brought it round whilst we were packing," He laughed at her disbelief, "Said we needed to try her new recipe before we went away."

"I'm hungry," Logan whined again, looking up at both his parents.

"I know," Caleb picked up the blanket they'd been laying on, Mila's discarded clothes and the rest of Everly's toys that were scattered around, "Let's go wash up, dinner's almost ready."

"And me," Mila squawked, pushing her little naked butt in-between Logan and Caleb.

"Don't worry," Caleb rolled his eyes, as they started to follow Hanna into the house. "We can never _ever_ forget about you bug," He reassured her, "Now let's go eat, so we're nice and tasty for the bears."

"What?" Logan asked worriedly.

"No!" Mila gasped and whimpered, running to Hanna for comfort.

"Caleb," Hanna growled, doing her best to soothe Mila as they walked inside.

He shot her an apologetic look. It was going to be one long weekend.

* * *

The next morning, Hanna felt like her caffeine fix wasn't going to be enough to get her through an hour, let alone the day. Emily and Alison had swung by bright and early, happy as anything and ready for their weekend adventure whilst she blearily broke up a fight between Logan and Mila over who got to hold George's leash and tried not to kill her husband who had packed the car in the most convoluted way possible. She had no idea if they had everything and as they pulled into the campsite Emily had chosen, she could only pray the weekend would live up to everyone's expectations.

"Are we here?" Logan asked excitedly, sitting up in his seat to peer out the window.

"We're here," Hanna turned to grin at him, "You ready to help Daddy set up the tent?"

"I'm really strong Mommy I can do it all," He told her as she reached back to stroke his leg.

"I know you are, but it's really big and I don't want it to fall on you, so we're all going to help."

"Okay," He agreed, itching to jump out as Caleb brought the car to a stop next to Emily and Alison's.

"Guess this is base camp," He murmured, shutting off the engine and opening up the door. "Here?" He asked Emily as she appeared too.

"The perfect distance from the toilets and the lake," She smiled, breathing in the fresh air, "I used to come up here all the time with my Dad. It's perfect."

"Then let's go put up a tent," Caleb agreed, moving to the back door to let Logan out before they headed to the back of the car and started to unpack stuff.

Hanna let them get on with it - they'd packed it a certain way, they could unpack it a certain way – and she certainly wasn't going to fight to get her hands dirty. "Is sissy still sleeping?" She asked Mila, unstrapping her from her car seat and pulling her into her arms.

"Evvy sleep," Mila said, scrambling to be put down. All she saw was a big new space that she wanted to explore, but it was all a little bit intimidating too. She held onto Hanna's jeans as she leant over to check on Everly, taking her hand when she offered it and clinging on tightly as they walked to the back of the car.

"Mommy, we're going to put the tent up for you," Logan said, dragging a bag of... _Something_ towards their pitch.

"Thank you," She smiled at him.

"Tank you," Mila repeated, still clinging onto her fingers.

"Babe," Hanna grabbed Caleb's attention, "I'm gonna take her down to the lake," She nodded at their two-year-old who was looking around at her feet. "I don't want her under your feet."

"Okay," He agreed, walking over to them, "We'll get this set up," He smiled.

"Evvy's still asleep," She told him, "So can you keep an eye on her?"

"Of course," He reached out to pull her chin closer to him so that he could place a kiss on her lips, "Will you tell me if you see any fishies?" He ducked down and kissed Mila too. She grinned and nodded at him, swinging Hanna's hand.

"Let's go," Hanna gasped down at her, before they started to head off in the direction of the big expanse of water at the bottom of the campsite. It was a beautiful park they were in and Hanna tried to take as many pictures as possible as Mila ran through the long grass without a care in the world and squealed with delight when a butterfly appeared near her. This, she thought as her little girl exuded pure glee, was why she agreed to two nights without her usual home comforts.

"Mommy!" She exclaimed when they reached the water, turning back to look at Hanna in anticipation before her head whipped back around and she was already trying to scale the small round rocks that littered the pebbled shoreline.

"Careful," Hanna rushed forward and caught her waist as her foot missed a rock and almost fell, "You're going too fast crazy girl," She said, letting her hold onto both of her hands as they traversed their way down to the water, "Hold up," She laughed as Mila squirmed and tried to go in. She yanked her tiny high top converse off, and then her pink socks, leaving them on the side with her own sandals before she was scooping Mila up to plonk her in the shallows.

"Swimmin!" Mila squealed, splashing her feet up and down as she clung onto Hanna's hands above her, before she tried to venture deeper.

"Not now, baby," Hanna guided her back in, "You can go swimming later with everyone else."

Hanna let her play for a little while longer, until she was convinced that enough time had passed to allow a fully-fledged tent to be in operation by the time they got back. Mila reached for her hand again as they walked back; it warmed Hanna's heart - their little girl was so precocious and adventurous that usually she'd be running off ahead by herself wanting to explore rather than hang back and hold hands with her Mommy.

"Look," Mila pointed ahead as she spotted Emily ahead of them.

"I bet I can beat you," Hanna started to run, slow enough that Mila could run past and ahead of her. "I'm gonna get you," She said, laughing as Mila squealed and glanced over her shoulder at her, trying to run as fast as she could. "I'm gonna catch you!"

"No Mommy," She shrieked, throwing her head back in laughter, as they got closer to their base camp. "Aunty Emmy!" She yelled, running straight for the first person she saw, "Hewp me!"

"I got you," Emily grinned, opening up her arms and scooping her up as Mila finally reached her.

"Okay, you won," Hanna gave in, catching her breath.

"Were you racing Mommy?" Emily asked, bouncing Mila in her arms.

Mila nodded, "Mommy chase-ed me," She grinned, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Mommy's crazy," Emily whispered, just loud enough for Hanna to hear.

"I'm ignoring you," Hanna said, heading over towards Caleb and Alison who were stood outside one of the tents they'd put up, Everly sitting contently in Caleb's arms, "There is nothing hotter than a man with a baby," She announced, sliding her hands around Caleb's waist in greeting, "Especially you," She murmured, tilting her head up and smiling at her husband before placing a tender kiss on his lips, his chin and finally Everly's cheek.

"And you wonder why people call you teenagers," Alison teased her as Logan popped his head out of the tent.

"If you had this face to look at everyday, you wouldn't say no either," Hanna defended herself, rubbing her hand up and down Caleb's arm.

"Mommy, look," Logan called, "We put the tent up."

"I can see," She separated from Caleb and walked over to him. "Can you show me around?" She asked him, running a hand through his hair. He nodded and took her hand, pointing out everything he and Caleb had set up.

"This is for me and Mila," He pointed inside one pod that had a Princess Aurora and a Cars sleeping bag laid out on an air bed, "This one is for you and Daddy," He moved to the one in the middle; it was separate but there was a zip door in between each pod meaning she could reach the kids if they got scared or needed her in the night. "And this one is for Evvy," He showed her the travel cot they'd put up in the pod on the other side.

"It looks so good, bubba," She rubbed his side tenderly and kissed the side of his face. "What do you want to do this afternoon?" She asked, guiding him back out into the sunshine. Caleb had set up a blanket and Everly and Mila were happily playing on there with their toys.

"Can we go on a bear hunt?" The little boy gasped excitedly.

"I'm up for that," Emily added as Alison nodded slightly reluctantly too.

"You wanna go with Aunty Emmy and Aunty Ali?" Hanna asked, "I can stay here with Evvy and we can cook dinner for when you get back," She suggested, taking a seat on one of the chairs next to Ali as she watched him start to play with George. "Plus it means I can ration the s'mores before they get back," She raised her eyebrows. If Caleb was in charge, their evening sugar intake would not have been controlled.

"Yeah," Logan nodded, "Mimi can come cos George will protect her," He said, handing his baby sister one of his trucks.

"Think I can get away with staying here?" Caleb asked from his place on the blanket.

"Was it not your idea?" Alison asked him, a knowing look on her face, "If I'm being dragged through a forest, then you should be too."

"It's going to be fun," Emily interrupted, "And you won't be dragged through a forest. We'll be sticking to the paths."

"Daddy if you're scared George will be there," Logan looked over at Caleb having been listening to the conversation.

"I'm not scared."

Hanna laughed under her breath - Logan knew exactly what he had to say to get Caleb to do what he wanted. "Daddy can't have his masculinity insulted and not prove you wrong," She said.

"I'm not insulted," Caleb tried, kissing Everly's cheek as she tried to bang the toy truck on the ground.

"Daddy bwave," Mila chipped in, ditching her toy to climb on Caleb instead.

"She speaks the truth," Caleb laughed, holding her on his chest as he fell backwards. Mila giggled, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck as he showered her with affection.

"Daddy, will you come?" Logan asked sweetly, abandoning George to join in on the loving.

Caleb reached out and pulled him close, kissing his hairline as he settled on his stomach. "For you Logi, I'll go anywhere."

* * *

Later that evening, Caleb felt almost as much relief as Alison as he spotted Hanna in the near distance. True to his word, he'd gone with Logan and Mila on the imaginary bear hunt but it had taken slightly longer than anticipated; who knew both of them would want to inspect every single type of bug or leaf Emily pointed out to them.

It had kind of killed him to leave Hanna and his youngest baby girl in the first place; knowing it had been two hours longer than necessary didn't alleviate any of that feeling. It wasn't often he got to spend time with just the two of them and although he knew he'd probably get more time this weekend, the bear hunt had presented the perfect opportunity much to his chagrin.

"You think Han's got dinner ready?" Alison asked as Mila swung in between her and Emily, clinging onto their hands as they lifted her into the air occasionally.

"I hope so," Caleb said. He could sense Logan and Mila were both in need of some sustenance as they followed George and Bailey who were most definitely panting hard.

"I'm hungry," Logan whined as he carried a giant stick he'd found all the way back to the tents.

"You're gonna have to put your stick down if you want to eat dinner."

"It's for Evvy, Daddy," Logan huffed, "I can't put it down til I give it to her."

"I know it is," Caleb reassured him, "Let's go give it to her now and then Mommy will have dinner ready," He placed a hand on the back of his neck and encouraged him to walk a little quicker over to their base camp.

"Hey," Hanna smiled when she spotted them. She was all bundled up in a chair near the fire with Everly cradled in her arms in her blanket, sucking on her binky. "We were wondering where you all were," She said, shifting Everly to one arm as Mila ran over and tried to climb up onto her. "Did you have a good time?" She asked, helping Mila to settle on her lap as everyone else collapsed in the chairs around the fire.

"How do they have so much energy?" Alison sighed tiredly, "I thought it was never going to end."

"We had fun," Emily grinned, "Lo almost saw a bear," She looked at Hanna knowingly; imagination had definitely taken over.

"Did you really?" Hanna gasped at her little boy.

"Uh huh," He nodded, pure delight in his eyes, "But it ran really quick so nobody saw it. It was big so we couldn't follow it."

"Wow," Hanna smiled at his creativity; his brain could go anywhere and take her with it.

"I was and I got this for Evvy so she didn't miss out," He held up the stick he'd insisted on carrying. "Do you like it, Evvy?" He grinned, leaning his face forward to press a kiss against her face.

"She loves it," Hanna said, "Let's put it over here whilst we have dinner," She indicated next to the seat, encouraging Mila down as she stood with Everly still in her arms. "Come sit at the table," She told both of them, guiding them over to the little plastic table she'd set up with two pint-sized chairs for them.

"Babe, let me take her," Caleb held his arms out for his youngest daughter, cuddling her close when Hanna handed her over. She served up the chilli and rice she'd made, sitting near Logan and Mila and watching over them as they ate their dinner.

"Do they just inhale food?" Alison asked as Mila scrambled down, done with dinner and now far more interested in what was going on near the fire.

"Pretty much," Hanna smiled, grabbing her toddler and attempting to clean her face. "But they're eating pretty late. Was that good?" She asked her, kissing Mila's hair as she nodded and settled on her knee.

"This one's out," Caleb looked down as he stroked Everly's cheek tenderly.

"Go give Evvy a kiss goodnight," Hanna encouraged Logan and Mila, "Daddy's going to put her to bed and then we can have marshmallows," She whispered excitedly, sitting back and watching them run over to say goodnight to their baby sister.

"They're so sweet," Emily held her heart as she heard them whisper 'I love you'. "This is when I start to cry."

"They love their sissy," Hanna said gently, standing up herself to press a kiss against her daughter's head before Caleb disappeared off into the tent with her.

"It's like another world seeing them for the whole day," Alison remarked as Hanna resettled Mila on her knee, "It's tiring."

"It is," Hanna agreed, setting two marshmallows up on the roasting sticks she'd bought, "But seeing them grow and learn and enjoy their day is worth it all," She murmured with a smile on her face, handing one stick to Mila and one to Logan. "Are you ready to roast them?" She asked as Caleb reappeared, pulling his chair closer so that he could keep a protective arm around Logan whilst he heated up his sweet treat.

"Like this, Momma?" Logan asked, sticking his marshmallow straight into the fire.

"Almost," Caleb pulled his hand back slightly so that the sugar didn't just go straight up in flames. "There you go," He said, pulling the marshmallow out as it turned a perfect golden brown. "Open," He encouraged Logan, blowing on the marshmallow before he let him take a bite.

"Mm," Logan shrieked, trying to eat as much of it as he could, jumping up and down on the spot excitedly, "It's so nommy."

"Mila, do you like it?" Emily asked with a grin on her face as Mila chewed on a gooey marshmallow Hanna had roasted.

"Mo!"

"You want more?" Hanna laughed, "Aunty Emmy will make you more," She stood up and led her carefully round the fire to Emily. "Two more max, Em," She said quietly, handing her the bag of marshmallows.

"We're almost on our third," Caleb grinned at his wife, helping Logan chow down on another gooey treat.

"Only two more, seriously babe," She looked at him with concern, "I don't want them hyped up all night."

"Okay," He agreed, squeezing Logan tight as he got the hang of roasting, "Can you make me one?" He whispered in his ear, rubbing his side as the little boy nodded.

"You have this one Daddy," He said, pulling the latest one out of the fire.

"Thank you," Caleb replied, popping it into his mouth. He swallowed and loaded up Logan's roasting stick again, "One more, okay?" He said, knowing Hanna would appreciate it, "We want to be able to have them tomorrow as well."

"Okay," He agreed, focusing all his effort on roasting the perfect final marshmallow. Caleb kept one eye on him and one on Mila who was lounging back against Emily, half asleep as they made Alison do all the hard work. "Han," He muttered, grabbing her attention, "Look at her."

"Mila," Hanna called softly, a growing smile on her face. "Are you sleepy?" She asked her, standing up again to move round to the girls.

"No," The toddler tried defiantly, shaking her head sleepily as she blinked heavily.

"She's a slave driver," Alison remarked, smiling as she handed Emily the marshmallow.

"Come on baby," Hanna leant over the top of her, holding her hair back as she kissed her tired face, "Time to say night night," She encouraged her.

"No," Mila whimpered again, squirming on Emily's lap as she fought gallantly to stay awake.

"Shh," Hanna picked her up, despite her protests, cradling her against her shoulder as she started to cry.

"This is what I can't handle," Alison remarked, looking more than a little helpless as Emily ate the marshmallow she'd cooked.

"She's not that bad," Emily said, reaching up to rub Mila's leg comfortingly as she clung to Hanna.

"She's just over tired," Hanna agreed, rubbing her little girl's back, "And when she's over tired, the worst thing in the world is bed time."

"Mama," Mila whimpered, reaching up to grab onto the one bit of hair she always tugged on for comfort.

"I know, I know," She pouted and kissed her hair, "Can you say night night?"

"Night night," Mila blubbered, lifting her head just long enough to wave at Emily and Alison before Hanna carried her off to the tent to get her into her pyjamas.

"Logi, go give Aunty Emmy and Aunty Ali a kiss goodnight," Caleb encouraged him, stealing one more marshmallow from the bag as Logan did what he was told. He placed a guiding hand on his shoulder and followed him into the tent, helping him into his pyjamas that Hanna had already laid out. "She ok?" He asked Hanna as he handed Logan his ready made up toothbrush to start on his teeth with.

"Yep," Hanna sighed, "But the binks is back," She added. Caleb peered into the pod, unable to fight the grin that graced his face as he took in the pretty picture of Hanna lying on her side, Mila tucked up in her sleeping bag and curled against her chest with her binky in her mouth and her teddy under her arm.

He waited for Logan to finish his teeth before he handed him a bottle of water to rinse his mouth out with. "This," He said quietly, following Logan into the pod and helping him climb into his sleeping bag, "Is why I wanted to go camping," He murmured, lying down himself and cuddling up to both of his kids.

"You're so soppy," Hanna teased him, burying her nose in Mila's hair to take in her scent.

"You wait til I get you alone in that pod," He teased her, reaching his arm across Logan and Mila to squeeze her waist.

"You are so lucky they don't understand what that means," She shook her head at him, reaching towards the top of the inflatable mattress to grab a book. "Shall we make Daddy read, tonight?"

"He does the voices," Logan nodded, "Mila likes it too," He added, opening his arm up as Mila shuffled over and cuddled into his side so that she could see the pages.

Hanna felt her heart explode as she watched them and she couldn't help but lean down to press kisses against both of their foreheads before she reached for Caleb's lips with her own, "You're right," She murmured quietly, capturing his mouth with hers one final time, " _This_ is why we came camping."

He grinned and shook his head at her knowingly, sitting up as he started to read the first page of the book. She watched him unabashedly as Logan and Mila hung onto his every word; their little boy reaching up to tiredly turn the page when he could as their tired two-year-old battled to keep her eyes open to listen to her Daddy.

Gone were the tears, mellowed were the sugar highs, embraced was the familial love.

As he finished up the final page to two little bodies who had already drifted away to the land of nod, she could only think one thing. He was their king who made everything fun, everything okay again, everything magical; the one person who could prove to her that staying in a tent under the moonlight without any of her home comforts was going to be worth every single second away from Rosewood.

He kissed Logan and Mila goodnight before he took her hand and guided her back out to the fire, sitting her on his lap as they cuddled up and started a conversation with Alison and Emily about their activities for the next day. She stopped listening halfway through, stroking his chest and resting her head on his shoulder as he enveloped her mind and body.

She thought back to their first night in a tent. _Owls_. She'd be his prey and in that moment, she really couldn't wait.

* * *

 **Sooooo I had to split it because it was getting epically long but there will obviously be a part 2 because lets face it, we all want to see Hanna as Caleb's prey in a sleeping bag in a tent.**

 **Review? xoxo**


	41. Owls and Tents and S'mores - Part II

**Thank you for all the beautiful reviews. A lot of you want to see Hanna and Caleb have a big argument - I was given a prompt and I have a pretty good idea for it sooooo soon.**

 **Here's part 2... not much to say... smut at the beginning, you have been warned...**

 **Enjoy below...**

Owls and Tents and S'mores – Part II

Caleb watched as Hanna, bundled up on his lap, focused intently on the s'more she was roasting for him. With the kids asleep, Alison had convinced her to crack out the chocolate and biscuits and he'd tasked her with creating the perfect gooey treat. So far, as she leant forward and exposed some of her lower back, he wasn't the least bit disappointed.

"No, mine's on fire!" Emily whined, pulling her marshmallow out of the flames.

"Mine looks pretty good," Hanna murmured as Caleb's hand ghosted up under her coat and onto her bare skin. "You got the crackers and chocolate ready?" She turned her head and asked him. He held out the bottom cracker with the chocolate on and waited for her to place the marshmallow on top before he squished it all down into a sugary mess. "Good?" She asked as he took a bite.

"Really good," He swallowed, lifting it up to her lips. She took a bite too, the melting chocolate running and smudging over her lips. She laughed and so did he as she lifted a hand to try and wipe her mouth. "No," He murmured, reaching up for her chin, "I'll do it," He pulled her face down towards his, his mouth searching for hers before he covered her lips with his own.

He vaguely registered trying to blindly put the half-eaten s'more on the table before his free hands were holding her cheeks, keeping her in front of him as his mouth took from hers. Hanna kissed back, tilting her head for better access as her hands moved up his chest to his neck, caressing the soft skin before they tangled in the hair at the back of his head.

His kisses became gentler, slower before he was just tenderly kissing the corner of her mouth, making sure he got any chocolate that had managed to survive his first attempt at cleaning her up. She sighed, dropping her head to his shoulder to press her lips against his neck before she turned slightly and settled back against his chest again. She really loved kissing her husband.

"Do you guys ever holiday with other people who don't know how horny you are?" Alison asked, leaning back against her chair.

"Ali!" Hanna shrieked, feeling Caleb's hands run up under her coat again.

"What? It's just a question," She laughed, sitting forward to roast another marshmallow.

"Do you guys… you know?" Emily asked awkwardly, "With the kids right there?"

"Em!" Hanna's eyes went wide, "What is with you two tonight?"

"More like what's with you two?" Alison laughed, "Seriously, are you going to do it with the tykes right there or not?"

"When you have three kids and they're all asleep at the same time, you don't care where you are, you just do it," Hanna finally answered, much to their amusement.

"What if they wake up?" Emily asked, "They could sleep with us."

"Really?" Ali turned her head to look at her girlfriend, "Because we're not also wanting some quiet time adult only time?"

"Anyway Em," Hanna smiled reassuringly, "If they wake up, we just stop. They don't know what it is."

"I'm pretty sure Logan's walked in on you," Alison raised an eyebrow.

"He thinks it's just a game," Caleb finally spoke up, reaching for the bag of marshmallows on the side. "He doesn't fully understand what we're doing."

"Fully?" Hanna asked in slight horror, "At all."

"I mean sure," Caleb shrugged, "He doesn't know what sex is, but he definitely knows you play the rolling game naked."

"Has he spoken to you about this?" She stared at him, concern written all over her face.

"Babe, you know what he's like," He reached a hand up to stroke away her worry, "He think it's funny when we kiss, let alone take our tops off."

She turned to the fire and collapsed back against Caleb's chest in a humph, "The day he gets his first girlfriend," She shut her eyes and shook her head.

"He's four…" Emily pointed out, "He doesn't need to know what sex is for ten years."

"Ten?" Hanna looked at her, taking a marshmallow from Caleb's outstretched hand, "More like twenty."

"We were having sex before then." Caleb pointed out. "I want him to have a girlfriend," He added, "It'll be good for him."

"We had sex less than a week after we got together. He needs to have been dating a girl for six months before we even _think_ about going there."

"I really think you need to stop worrying," Emily said shooting her another look as she started to roast another marshmallow. "Like I said, he's four."

Caleb pulled Hanna close, nipping at her jawline with his lips, "I fell in love with you the moment you opened your mouth," He whispered, his nose nudging alone the edge of her ear. "I want him to know what that feels like."

Hanna nodded silently, cupping his cheeks to place a tender kiss on his lips. "Me too." She agreed quietly, glancing over to see what her friends were doing. She really wanted them to disappear right now. "Let's go inside," She suggested, her hand dropping to squeeze his shoulder as his eyes flared knowingly.

"Are you guys alright to put out the fire?" He sat up and asked Emily and Alison.

"If it means you two can release some of that ridiculous sexual tension, then it's fine."

"You're too kind," Caleb smirked at Alison as Hanna stood and held her hand out for him. He ignored it and squeezed her butt instead, "Go get in bed, I need to grab George's bed from the car," He murmured, reaching into his pocket for the car keys.

Hanna looked over to Emily's feet where Bailey and George were snoozing next to each other; "See you guys tomorrow," She said, tidying away all the food that had been left out.

"Enjoy," Alison wiggled her eyebrows at her, "Try not to wake anyone up."

Hanna ignored her and headed into the tent, checking on her babies for her own peace of mind before she settled on the airbed and started unzipping the sleeping bags Logan had dutifully laid out earlier that afternoon. She heard Caleb attempting to settle George in his bed before he appeared in front of her, pulling his top off as she laid back and watched him with a smile on her face.

"What?" He grinned, kicking his shoes and socks off too.

"I'm just watching you," She bit her lip, feigning innocence as he moved over her and sat down on top of her legs.

" _Just_ watching me?" He leant over her, smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck and prepared for his lips to meet hers.

"Uh huh," She murmured, her hands running up into his hair and back down again before he finally gave in and captured her mouth with his own. He nipped at her bottom lip, begging for entrance before his tongue found hers and she sighed contently against him.

Her hands blindly reached for his belt, managing to undo it before he stopped her and pulled her hands above her head, "Your turn," He whispered as his lips trailed down her jaw to her neck. He paused and sat up, taking a moment to simply take her in before he pulled at the hem of her top, blindly leaving it at the side of the air mattress. She reached for the button on her jeans and he rolled off her as they both shimmied out of them. She rolled onto her side, leaning one arm by the side of his face as she gently captured her lips with his own. "Do you have a…?" She teased him, her hair fanning around them as she repeated her words from their first night.

He raised an eyebrow, bringing a hand up to cup her cheek, "Not this time," He shook his head with a grin on his face before he attacked her lips and flipped them back over, tugging at her underwear as she attempted to pull an open sleeping bag over them.

His mouth pushed harder, louder, as he rid himself of his own boxers. She threw her head back and pulled her knees apart, encouraging him to settle in-between them, "You need to kiss quieter," She whispered against his mouth, feeling his fingers dip inside her before they were working his cock and bringing it to her entrance. She knew she was wet; she really didn't need him teasing her.

"Like this?" He kissed her loudly as he guided himself into her.

"No," She gasped, wrapping her legs above his hips as he started to move inside her. "Caleb," She moaned quietly, holding his arms as he ducked his head and began paying _a lot_ of attention to the skin on her neck.

"Shh," He whispered, slowing his movements down until he stopped and flipped them over, letting her take control as she sat back and started to grind on top of him. He lay there for as long as he could, his hands roaming up her sides, over her hips, holding her thighs before they were trailing up her stomach, reaching for her breasts until he had to sit up and use his mouth instead.

She held his head against her chest, burying her nose in his hair as the sensation of making love to him took over. "Oh," She inhaled sharply as he started to move his hips too, his mouth leaving her breast as his hand tangled in her hair and tilted her head down so that he could steal her lips again.

He was just about to pull her back down so that they were both flat on the airbed when Hanna froze and turned her head sharply. "What?" Caleb asked gently, wrapping his arms around her back and rubbing her sides soothingly.

"One of them's awake," She whispered as he pressed his lips against her collarbone softly.

"I can't hear anything," He said, stroking his hands along her arms that were still wrapped around his neck.

Hanna just stayed silent, watching the pod to the left of them for any signs of movement. It wasn't long before a body part pressed against the material and they both heard what sounded distinctly like eldest daughter whimpering. "She's upset," Hanna pulled herself off him and searched quickly for a shirt and panties to cover herself up as Mila's whimpers turned to crying.

"Mama," She called, scared.

"It's okay," Hanna unzipped the material in-between them and reached for her toddler, pulling her into her arms and holding her against her chest as she cried. "I'm here," She whispered, glancing across at Logan who was still dead to the world. "Daddy's here too," She soothed her, kissing her hair as she clung onto her.

"Just about," Caleb muttered, adjusting himself awkwardly inside the boxers he'd pulled on as he moved over to them. "What's wrong?" He asked gently, stroking their baby girl's back slowly as she calmed down. "Did you wake up and not know where you were?"

She nodded and blinked up at him tearfully as she sought all her comfort from Hanna. There was a rustling at the main door to their pod and Caleb shuffled over to see what it was, unzipping it slightly before George squeezed his little body through the open hole and headed straight towards his girls, "Look bug," Hanna encouraged Mila as George pressed his wet nose up in between them, "George is here to tell you, you don't need to be scared," She said softly, reaching out a hand to stroke the pup's fur. Mila did the same thing before she wriggled to be put down so that she could throw her arms around George's neck fully.

"George," She cuddled him close, smushing her face against his.

"You okay?" Hanna turned and asked Caleb as she kept a hand on Mila.

"I mean," He looked down at the bulge in his boxers.

"I know," She looked at him sympathetically as he sat himself down next to her before lying back on their pillows. "I really know," She murmured, letting him take her other hand between his own.

"Think she'll go back to sleep okay?" He asked, running his hand up under the back of his shirt she'd thrown on.

"Daddy," Mila sniffled, letting go of George and tiredly making her way over to him. She lost her footing on the airbed and Hanna kept her upright until she knelt down next to Caleb and cuddled into him.

"Come here," He pulled her up near his shoulder, kissing her face as she settled, tucked into his side.

"Babe," Hanna had reached into the other pod and found Mila's binky and blanket, passing both to him.

"She's sleeping here, isn't she?" He asked as George moved and laid himself down with his head on top of Mila's legs. "Shhh," He soothed Mila as she looked up at him, worry on her face. "You look just like Mommy when your brain's whirring."

Hanna threw a sleeping bag over them, careful of George, before she curled up behind Mila, wedging her in between the two of them, "You still got a problem?" She teased Caleb, reaching a hand across the top of their little girl to run through his hair.

"It's going down," He shook his head in slight disbelief, "Only for her."

She sat up and leant across to press against his lips, then Mila's as she drifted off to sleep, "Tomorrow," She promised, turning the light off.

"I'm holding you to that," He reached his arm across to pull her close.

"She can just sleep in with Em and Ali…"

* * *

Caleb woke up to a foot in his face.

He rolled his eyes – this was not an unusual occurrence when Mila had the rare privilege of sleeping in the same bed as them at home, but he was quite sure when he'd gone to sleep she'd been tucked up into his side and clinging on like no tomorrow. He glanced across at Hanna and realized at some point in the night, Mommy had become number one; Mila's head was wedged at the top of her stomach underneath her chest, the tiny body horizontal across the pair of them… and he'd ended up with the feet.

He pressed a kiss against her toes before searching for some sweats and a t-shirt as quietly as he could. He could hear Everly babbling quietly in her travel crib and made a beeline for her, changing her diaper quickly before grabbing her blanket and tucking it in around her as he held her on his chest and made his way outside with George hot on his heels.

"Morning," Emily called enthusiastically, a mug of steaming coffee in her hand.

"Hey," Caleb smiled, plonking himself down in the seat next to her.

"You want some?" She held up the pot she'd clearly just brewed.

"I would kill for some," He said, cradling Everly in his arms and looking down at her as she sucked on her binky contently.

"She is gonna be a heartbreaker," Emily grinned, placing his mug on the small table in-between them.

"It seriously scares me," He agreed, lifting her up on his chest a little, "Hey," He ducked his head down to kiss her nose, "You're gonna break all the boys hearts aren't you?"

The baby smiled and waved her hand around, grabbing onto Caleb's when he offered it to her. "I think she looks a lot like Mimi," Emily remarked, taking a sip of her coffee. It was a beautiful spring morning and she was grateful that somebody else was awake to take it all in with her.

Caleb grinned and stroked Everly's tummy, "You both got Mommy's eyes didn't you?"

"What time do you think they'll all be up?" Emily asked, "I was thinking we could make breakfast soon."

"Pretty soon," Caleb agreed, reaching for his coffee, "And trust me, they'll be hungry." Emily went to work, pulling out a box of eggs and a packet of bacon from the cooler box they had before starting up the little gas cooker she'd brought with her. "Evvy, what's that?" Caleb gasped, pointing out the scrambled eggs Emily had cooking to the six-month-old. She babbled loudly and reached for the pan, "That's right, it's your favourite," He murmured, holding her back slightly so she didn't hurt herself.

Everly started to whimper, just as Alison appeared, "I smelt food," She announced, heading straight for the pot of coffee she could see, "Evvy, are you hungry too?" Alison pouted, moving over to the almost-crying baby.

"She is," Caleb agreed, bouncing her slightly as her precious face screwed up in disappointment. "But we need Mommy," He said tenderly, "Nobody here's got any milk, pixie," He moved her to his shoulder, cuddling her close as she continued to splutter. "I know," He whispered, "We want Mama."

He was saved as he heard the zip go up on their tent, before Hanna appeared, still in his shirt and a pair of sweats, with Logan and Mila clinging onto her hands. "Logi smelt food," She smiled tiredly as they made their way over, "And bug had to be woken up so she's tired and clingy," She looked at him knowingly.

"Come here," He held his arm out for her, pulling her into his side as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips, "I'll take bug," He murmured, "But pix is hungry."

"Okay, let me go feed her."

Caleb kept his arm around her and pressed his lips against her hairline, "You can feed her out here; the girls don't care."

"Okay," She mumbled, stealing the baby off him and cradling her in her arms, "Good morning sweet girl," She grinned down at her before she sat herself down and undid a button on Caleb's shirt to let her nurse.

She watched as Caleb knelt down in front of Mila, brushing her bed hair out of her face as she pulled the sourest face she could, "Are you sad because you had to be woken up?" He asked her, scooping her up.

"I sleepy Daddy," She nodded, wrapping her arm around his neck as he carried her over to where the food was being cooked.

"Mommy had to wake you up though because Aunty Emmy's cooked us breakfast," He explained, pointing out the eggs and the bacon.

"Do you want some?" Emily asked excitedly, reaching out to brush a piece of her goddaughter's hair behind her ear.

"I so hungry," She held her tummy and buried her head against Caleb's neck.

"Lo, you want some as well?" Caleb placed a hand on Logan's shoulder as he loitered around at his feet.

"I want to go swimming," He whined, looking up at Caleb hopefully.

"We need to have breakfast first," He raised his eyebrows, running a hand through Logan's hair.

"It's pretty much ready," Emily said, turning the bacon one final time.

"Okay Lo, come get a plate," Caleb instructed him, telling him to hold it out in front of him so that Emily could serve the food onto his plate. He grabbed the smallest amount for Everly and propped Mila down so that she could hold a plate out too, "Hold it really tight," He encouraged, keeping one eye on her as he sat down in the chair next to Hanna.

"Daddy," She called, looking at him with a full plate in her hands.

"She doesn't want to sit at the table," Hanna murmured, adjusting the baby in her arms.

"Why does she wake up thinking she's a diva?" Caleb muttered, shaking his head as he leant forward and held his hands out for their eldest daughter, "Come here," He encouraged her, "Come on," He smiled as she finally reached him, "You did a good job," He kissed her forehead, taking her plate in one hand and lifting her onto his lap with the other, "Here," He handed her a fork before she finally went quiet and started to eat.

Hanna sighed and he turned to look at her, reaching his hand out to stroke Everly's foot as she continued to nurse. "Camping's more tiring than being at home," She remarked.

Caleb smiled knowingly at her, stroking her forearm with his hand. In that moment, he felt exactly like she did. Exhausted. He hated to admit it, but she was right.

* * *

"Swimmin!" Mila squealed later that afternoon, racing through the long grass towards the lake with an inflatable unicorn around her waist.

"We're going swimming!" Logan cheered too, sprinting after his little sister as they neared the pebbly shore. "Mila stop," He called, reaching for her hand as she tried to climb down, "We need to wait for Mommy and Daddy." He was perfecting the role of protective big brother to a T.

"Good job," Caleb praised as he reached them both, dumping the towels and supplies in his hands on the shoreline, "Put your floaties on," He encouraged them, helping Mila out of her inflatable unicorn to put on her armbands. "Ready?" He asked them both as the girls finally appeared.

"Ready!" Logan called.

"Wedy!" Mila yelled.

"3…" Caleb stood in the middle of both of them, "2…" He bent down and wrapped an arm around each of their middles, "1!" He picked them up and sprinted into the water, splashing them both as they shrieked and giggled.

"Daddy!" Logan squealed as he threw him in deeper.

"Me!" Mila yelled, waiting for Caleb to launch her up into the air.

"3…" He started again.

"2…" Mila added.

"1!" They screamed together before he threw her too.

"Again Daddy," Logan begged, swimming over to him.

"Okay, one more time," He agreed, throwing him again before Hanna and the girls made their way into the water.

"Aunty Emmy, come swim," Logan called.

"And Auti Awi," Mila said, swimming as best as she could towards Alison. Caleb helped her with a hand on her waist until she reached Alison and clung onto her.

"Here's her unicorn," Hanna said as she made her way into the water with Everly perched on her waist.

"Here Ali," Caleb reached out and grabbed it from Hanna before handing it to the other blonde, "Bug, you want to go in it?"

"Yeah," Mila reached for it, smiling as Caleb held it still and Ali lifted her up into her ring. "I ridin' a wunicorn!" She squealed, happy to let Ali take her off towards Logan and Emily who were practicing their swimming.

"Hey pretty girl," Caleb ducked his shoulders under the water as he watched Everly dip her toes into the water, "You ready to go swimming?" He cooed, reaching a hand up to play with her tiny foot.

"We're ready," Hanna smiled, lowering herself into the water slowly. Everly squealed and reached her hands out to pat against the water. "We love our swimming lessons with sissy, don't we?" Hanna agreed, stroking the baby's blonde hair back from her face.

Caleb moved closer to them and Hanna naturally found herself turning into him as she held Everly out in front of them, "Pix," Caleb called, laughing when Everly looked up at him, "Mama's gonna kill me if you think that's your name," He grinned, splashing his hand in the water in front of her. Her little mouth formed an 'o' and she looked in shock until she shrieked and started hitting the water herself.

"Can you swim to Daddy?" Hanna encouraged her, shifting away from Caleb so that she could float their baby girl towards him.

"Can you say Dada?" He tried, holding her on his chest as she smiled up at him, "Say Dada."

"Babajaja."

"Try Mama," Hanna wrapped her arm around Caleb's waist as they both watched their little pixie. "Evvy, say Ma-ma," She repeated slowly, making sure Everly was watching her.

"Dadadababa."

They both gasped, "Caleb," Hanna whispered, gripping his shoulder tightly, "She didn't say what I asked her to but she kind of said Dada," Her voice trembled as Everly stared up at them innocently.

"Say Dada," Caleb encouraged her again, "Da-da."

"Dada babada."

"Evvy," Hanna clapped, leaning forward to kiss her face, "You said it," She tickled her, "You have no idea what it means but you said it." Caleb lifted her up and kissed her plump lips, "She loves you," Hanna watched him squeeze her tight. "You love your Dada," Hanna grinned, unable to resist moseying into the love.

"Thank God one of them said Dada first," He laughed, cupping the baby's cheek.

"My heart's racing," Hanna smiled, wrapping them both up in her arms, "We love you," She whispered, pressing a gentle kiss on his lips.

They played for a while longer until Hanna was worried that Everly was getting cold in the water – it was time for her early evening catnap anyway – and she insisted on taking her back to the tent. He was about to go with them when Mila and Logan begged him to swim with them for a bit and so slightly reluctantly, he watched Hanna walk up through the long grass with Everly on her hip and George at her heel.

15 minutes later though, when he mentioned the word s'mores, they were racing to get out and to their towels. He dried them off as best as he could, scooping Mila up and lifting her onto his shoulders as he watched Logan tie on his superhero cape that he'd insisted on wearing that afternoon, before with Emily and Alison's help, they made their way back up to the campsite.

As soon as they reached their tent, Hanna was putting out their wet swimsuits to dry and encouraging two little naked bodies into the tent to get their pajamas on, as quietly as possible. Caleb peaked his head into the main pod where Hanna had settled Everly with her pink blanket. He smiled; George had snuck his way in again and was curled up next to her, snoozing too. Like he could feel Caleb staring at him, he opened his eyes and looked at him, waiting for him to disappear before he drifted off again.

Caleb left them to it and focused on Mila who was close to throwing a tantrum over what pair of pajamas she had to wear, much to Hanna's chagrin. "Hey," He stepped in firmly, taking the orange striped top from Hanna, "Do you want a s'more later?" He asked, waiting for the little girl's nod, "Then you need to put your pajamas on."

"But Daddy," She whimpered, "I don like it."

"You liked them last night," He raised his eyebrows at her, "You want a s'more?" She nodded again, "Then arms up." For once, she did as she was told and waited for him to tug the material over her head before she ran over to Hanna for comfort.

"I know, it's hard wearing something we don't like," She pouted, carrying her out of the tent, back to the fire that Emily had restarted. She put her down near her toy dolls and was grateful when she started to play with them; Logan joining her with his helicopter and toy sword as she helped Emily get dinner ready.

Caleb sat and watched them all, a beer in his hand until he heard Everly stir and he moved to grab her. It was the perfect evening, and after dinner, as they all sat by the fire making s'mores again, he was so grateful they'd taken two nights to get away from it all.

An owl hooted in the background and he turned to look at Hanna with a sly smile as Logan gasped on her lap, "What was that?" He asked worriedly, forgetting about his marshmallow in the fire.

Caleb tried not to laugh as she rolled her eyes and pulled his marshmallow out, throwing the charred sugar onto the floor before setting him up with another one, "It was an owl," She explained, handing the bag of treats to Caleb.

"An owl's a bird," He added for Mila's benefit as she looked up into the night sky on his lap. "And it flies in the sky at night."

"It makes that noise when it's searching for food to eat," Hanna continued, watching Logan's marshmallow carefully.

"Diving for prey," Caleb bit his lip as she turned to look at him.

"They should go to bed soon," She whispered, staring into his eyes.

"Only when I know they're tired enough that as soon as their heads hit their pillows, they're going to sleep all the way through," He murmured, reaching for her hand and entwining their fingers.

She fought a grin and shot him a doe-eyed look through her thick lashes. They were only broken apart when Logan screamed that his marshmallow was on fire again and Mila cried when hers fell off into the fire pit.

Still though, Caleb thought, owls and tents and s'mores… It was all part of their perfect day; their perfect night; their perfect weekend.

He helped Mila with her latest attempt at a s'more and watched as Hanna did the same with Logan, before he convinced the toddler to let him have a bite. It was fun, it was peaceful, it was everything he'd hoped their camping trip would be. But as he glanced at his wife, he also really couldn't wait to go to bed.

* * *

 **Review xox**


	42. The D Word

**Sooo this was supposed to be up a couple of days ago but my ff wasn't working. But it is now yay.**

 **Glad you all liked the last chapter, hope this ones lives up to expectations what with the fight and all.**

 **Haleb ~ yes you may request that as it is already mostly written**

 **Guest ~ aw thank you! I'm not actually from Costa Rica though, I just went on holiday there and did some uploading and I guess it's stuck?**

 **Guest ~ yes, Closer is such a Haleb song. Maybe I'll do something with it**

 **pleasedonthateme ~ I don't hate you, everyone is entitled to their opinion. I've always thought that the main reason Haleb clashed and had their fights was because of A or Caleb not knowing about A, so I genuinely think that once that problem is removed and they've got each other, there's not that much for them to argue about! I dunno though, what do other people think?**

 **Hi Bengy.**

 **Anyway, enjoy below...**

The D Word

Hanna smiled as she heard the doorbell ring twice. After a rather demanding week, she had a date night with her husband and now her Mother was here to allow her to relinquish all child responsibility. If the week hadn't been tough enough, trying to get herself ready with three attention-demanding children had just about tipped her over the edge and the evening with Caleb would be welcome relief. She felt like she'd hardly seen him recently and she missed him. And the sex.

He'd been working super late for the past handful of days, only getting home after she was in bed to mumble about strategy and Ryan, his new contractor, in his sleep, before being out of the door first thing every morning when she was barely awake enough to give him more than a sleep kiss. It had left her to look after two hyper children and one baby who was refusing to settle through the night as her teeth came through. To say she and the kids had been missing him was an understatement and whilst tonight would be for her and Caleb to get some precious time together, it would also be about Logan.

Before they were going out for dinner, they had their second ever parent-teacher conference at Logan's school. Hanna never worried about her little boy, but there seemed to be a small recurring well of nervousness that simmered in her stomach right before they met with his teacher. She knew she'd be proud of her son no matter what, but it was always reassuring to hear he really was as amazing as she thought he was.

"Hey," She grinned, pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind and pulling open the door to reveal her Mom. "Right on time."

"Am I ever late?" Ashley asked, reaching out a hand to strike Everly's cheek as she gnawed on her fingers and clung onto Hanna. "How's she doing?"

Hanna sighed and ran a hand across the back of the baby's hair, "She's still grouchy," She pouted, ducking her head down to kiss her forehead, "I think we've got three teeth coming in all at once," She explained, "And Daddy's not been around to make it all better."

"Caleb still working late?"

"Yeah," Hanna sighed again, "I feel like I haven't seen him for a month."

"What's he working on, or can't you tell me?" Ashley asked as they made their way down to the kitchen where Hanna had set Logan and Mila up for the evening with her Mom.

"Some big strategy project," She explained as Logan and Mila rushed forward to greet their Grammy. "I'm not sure what it is, but he's brought in this new guy called Ryan who's helping him."

"Mommy's going to my school," Logan interrupted them, tugging on Ashley's hand to tell her excitedly. "To talk to Miss Georgia."

"I know," Ashley grinned, "That's why I'm here."

"I should probably get going," Hanna remarked, glancing up at the clock on the wall. "We can't be late for a conversation that's all about you," She murmured, leaning down to pull Logan into her before pressing a kiss against his cheek.

"Let me take her," Ashley held her hands out for Everly.

"There are two more teething rings in the freezer," She explained, "There's a bottle for her in there too."

"I know," Ashley reassured her as she handed her the baby.

"I just worry."

"Trust me sweetheart, I know all about that feeling and raising a child."

"I know, I know." She conceded, grabbing her car keys off the kitchen island. "Okay," She breathed, heading over to give Logan and Mila a kiss and a cuddle as they settled back down to watch the film she'd put on for them. "Be good for Grammy," She murmured as Mila tilted her head up for one more kiss. "I love you."

"Bye honey," Ashley smiled as Hanna finally stood. "Enjoy your evening."

"We will."

As she headed towards the door, she quickly typed out a message for Caleb who'd been unusually quiet that day. _Leaving now, meet you in the car park at Logi's school xxxx._ It was time to go hear about how great her son was.

* * *

Hanna sighed as she looked at the message Caleb had just sent her. She'd been sat waiting for him for 5 minutes already when _Just managed to get away, start without me, I'll be there asap_ had pinged through.

She tried not to let her frustration get the better of her, but in her eyes there was absolutely nothing that would stop her being there to hear how Logan was doing. She got that he was busy and that there was this elusive project going on at his work, but their children were their priority. Well, they were for her.

 _The meeting's in his classroom_ was all she sent back before grabbing her bag and heading towards the entrance. Half of her wanted to kill her husband, half of her missed him so much that she didn't care, she just wanted him there with her. She headed past reception and started to wander down the hallways towards Logan's classroom when she stopped to look at some of the artwork that had been put up. A grin crossed her face as she read _Logan Rivers_ in the bottom of the picture she'd naturally settled on; it was a large blob of bright yellow with some black dots at one end. She tilted her head slightly, trying to figure out exactly what he'd painted when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Mrs Rivers?" She spun round to come face-to-face with Logan's teacher, Georgia Berry.

"Hanna please," She held her hand out and shook her hand.

"Then Georgia for me," The young brunette smiled, "Have you spotted Logan's?"

"Just trying to figure out exactly what it is," Hanna said wryly, turning back to the picture.

"He said it was someone called George?"

Hanna laughed, "Our dog," She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "I can see it now."

Georgia smiled at her, "He loves painting," She remarked as they made their way down the hallway towards the classroom. "And anything to do with art generally."

"We do a lot of it at home," Hanna replied, subtly checking her phone for any message from Caleb. There was none. "Especially with his sister who is even more crazy about it than Logi."

Georgia smiled at her as they sat down, "Are we waiting for anyone?" She asked, "Or shall we start?"

Hanna clenched her phone in her hand tightly, trying to think rationally about the situation. Yes, she wanted Caleb there, but she knew she didn't have an infinite amount of time with Logan's teacher and hearing everything she had to say was more important than waiting for her husband. "Let's start."

Half an hour later and Hanna felt like the proudest Momma there was. Her little boy was exactly what she'd hoped; caring, inclusive and sociable with a penchant for Maths and Art that she knew came nowhere from her side of the gene pool. Sometimes she wondered how she'd managed to have any input in his creation.

"There is one thing I want to talk to you about, though."

Hanna's ears pricked up and her heart started racing at the young woman's words. What was wrong… what hadn't they covered already? Her mind had just started racing when the question was answered for her.

"Reading." Georgia said simply.

"He loves reading," Hanna whispered to herself more than anything as her brain whirred.

"When you're at home, what type of reading are you doing?"

"We read the books he brings home," Hanna explained.

"I mean, do you read to him, do you read together, does he read to you?"

Hanna paused momentarily to chew on her lip. She hadn't thought about it before – they just read at bedtime every night. It was natural; she'd let him choose a book, settle under the covers before she sat down and read _to_ … him. Oh god. She swallowed nervously. "I read to him," She said softly, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"And does he ever read to you?"

"Not really," Hanna paused. "I'll ask him sometimes but he doesn't want to so I'll read it to him instead."

"And what's his favourite type of book?"

"I mean it's not really a book, but he loves when Caleb… his Dad… when he reads his comic books to him," She smiled, "Especially when he does the voices."

"I'm glad he's enjoying reading at home," Georgia gave her a small smile back, "I've noticed in the classroom that he tends to avoid anything to do with words and books."

Hanna's brow furrowed, "What? He avoids them?"

"When we're doing a science activity, or a maths activity, or we've got the crayons out, Logan is at the front of my classroom every time begging me to let him do it," George explained, "But when it's about letters and reading out sounds, he hovers at the back."

"Are you saying he's failing?" Hanna's lip trembled as the words left her mouth. Why hadn't she spotted he was struggling. "That he can't read?"

"I'm not saying that at all," The brunette said as calmly as possible. "Does he ever read out loud to you at home?"

Hanna's hands shook as she brought them to her lap, "I… I guess," She frowned again. "He's always making up stories and telling them to me or Caleb."

"But he's not reading from books?"

"Not really," Hanna shrugged, starting to feel more and more concern, "We always just read them together." She explained, "Why? Is that bad? Am I doing something wrong?"

"Hanna, ordinarily you'd not be doing anything wrong, but I think Logan might be special."

"Special?"

"I know he's young and it can be hard to tell at this age," Georgia paused before taking a breath, "But I think Logan might have dyslexia."

"What?"

"It's where people find it harder to read and write, but there are lots of different—"

"No," Hanna interrupted her, "I know what it is. But you think that Lo… he might have it?"

"I'm not saying he definitely does, but I can see his reticence to read or get involved with some of the sound work we're doing in class at the moment. And I can see how he compensates – he has this huge imagination and I can see his brain figuring things out to help fill in the blanks."

"Dyslexic," Hanna closed her eyes painfully and murmured to herself; she felt like she'd failed her little boy by not realising it herself. She was his Mommy, she should have been able to seen the signs. But in that moment, as she wanted nothing more than to cry, something else washed over her. Looking up, directly in her son's teachers eyes she said one simple statement, "Tell me what I need to do."

* * *

After they'd wrapped up the meeting and clutching some pieces of artwork Georgia had given her, Hanna found herself walking stoically back to the car. What she'd expected to be a simple parent-teacher meeting before a date-night with her husband had turned into a potentially life changing conversation about her son. They'd spoken for a further 15 minutes about what it all meant, how they'd need to think about their teaching styles both at home and in school before it was all caveated with comments that it wasn't a _proper_ diagnosis. But when she slumped down in the driver's seat of her Audi and grabbed her phone to google dyslexia in preschoolers, she saw it all there. Her Logan was written down on a page in black and white.

She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer to whoever decided Georgia Berry should have been his pre-k teacher. Without her, Logan could have continued on down a road that would have left him increasingly frustrated and angry about books and words and letters. Now… now she had a plan. She was going to go home and—

A knock on her car window shook her from her thoughts and she turned her head to find Caleb opening the door. "Han," He started, begging with his eyes, "I'm so sorry, I couldn't get away."

"No," She shook her head, tears welling in her eyes, "I'm sorry."

"What?" He asked, confused. "Why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry for our son who needed you more than ever to be there for the conversation I just had."

"I know," He dropped his head as the words stung, "And I tried to get away, but Ryan needed—"

"He will always need you more than Ryan."

"She had this urgent document we needed to find."

There was dead silence as Hanna realized what he'd just said. "She?"

"Yeah," Caleb swallowed nervously as his grip on the car door tightened, "Ryan."

"Ryan… is a girl?"

"You knew she was a girl."

"I think I must have been unconscious during that conversation," She leant her head back against the headrest as the bitter words left her mouth.

"Let's go out to dinner and you can tell me about how great Logi's doing," He tried, reaching for her hand, but she yanked it away. "Please."

"Did you fuck her?"

"Did I _what_?" Caleb's eyes bulged and his mouth dropped open slightly as the question resonated.

"I said," Hanna turned to look him dead in the eye, "Did you fuck her?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Caleb, I am quite clearly asking you, if you fucked her or not."

"Okay seriously, what happened in there?"

"Do not do that," Hanna started to cry, "You do not get to blame something else for how I'm feeling right now."

"What's going on?" He pleaded, ducking his head down to lean into her slightly. "What's happened?"

"I think…" Hanna whimpered, cutting him out and leaning forward to bury her head against the steering wheel, "I think you need to go in there and ask her for yourself."

"I can do that," He agreed quietly, rubbing her back, "I can do that," He repeated, pressing his lips against her forehead.

She shrugged him off and pushed him out of the door, "I hope she was worth it," She sniffled as she turned the ignition on.

"I haven't touched her," He couldn't believe what she was thinking. "Where are you going?" Caleb frowned as she pulled her car door shut and put the window down.

"I'm going home," She said stoically.

"Can we please just go out to dinner and talk about this. You're upset, Hanna, you're not driving like this."

"No," Hanna shook her head, "I am so pissed off with you right now that you don't get a choice."

"Look, I'm gonna go in there and explain what's happened and get her to update me on Logan."

"Fine."

"Please don't go anywhere. Just wait for me."

"Fine."

It was a blatant lie.

And as soon as Caleb was out of sight in the school, she put her foot down on the gas and headed straight for home.

* * *

"Hello?" Hanna yelled as she pushed through her front door. She wasn't supposed to be home just yet and the thought of her missed dinner reservation only served to make her mood more somber.

"Hey," Ashley stuck her head round the corner and frowned at the sight of her daughter. "You're not supposed to be home yet."

"I know," Hanna sighed, making her way towards the living room, "Are they all still up?"

"Miss grouchy's gone down after half an hour of rocking, but the other two are in here finishing up their movie."

"Mommy," Mila and Logan called as Hanna came into view.

"Hi," She grinned, picking Mila up so that she could take her place on the sofa, before settling her on her lap and cuddling her close.

"Where's Daddy?" Logan looked up and asked.

"He's going to be late home."

Ashley's face dropped as she heard Hanna's words, "Did he… make it?" She asked, crossing her legs as the uncomfortable question left her mouth.

"No."

"Oh."

"Is it time for bed?" Hanna ignored her Mom, squeezing Logan and Mila against her instead.

"Gwammy," Mila reached for Ashley.

"Grammy can put you to bed," Hanna agreed, letting Ashley take her. "And I can cuddle with you instead," She murmured to Logan, pulling him half over her lap.

"Did you see Miss Georgia, Mommy?" Logan asked as they stood up and began to make their way up to his bedroom.

"I did," Hanna placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "She was telling me how smart and friendly you are." She paused as he grabbed the comic that was lying on the floor next to his bed, "Go pick a book out," She encouraged him. "Daddy's not here to do the voices."

She watched him deliberate for a moment before agreeing and racing over to pick a book out. "This one," He said, handing one to Hanna before climbing into bed. "Will Daddy be home soon?" He looked up at her and asked, "I need to show him my new picture I did."

"You can show him tomorrow," She said softly, encouraging him under the covers as she opened up the first page. "Do you want to read it to me?" She almost didn't say the words, but hey… it was worth a try and she was intrigued to see his response.

"You read it Mommy, I'm sleepy."

"Tomorrow will you read it with me?"

He chewed on his lip before nodding and cuddling into her side as she held the book out in front of them, "Mrs. Wobble was a waitress. She liked her work…"

She only managed to read a few pages before he was fast asleep and passed out in his bed and by the time she kissed a snoozing Mila and Everly, Caleb had reappeared downstairs. "Hey," He snapped, "I thought you were gonna wait for me and we were gonna talk."

"Caleb," She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Don't snap at me."

"Well I'm pissed."

"Pissed at me or pissed at yourself?"

"Hi," Ashley coughed and made her presence known, "I'm just gonna leave you guys to it."

"Bye Mom," Hanna didn't even look at her, heading straight to the fridge to pull out a bottle of wine and then a glass.

"Bye sweetheart."

"Seriously," Caleb started again, "You think it's okay to just leave?"

"You think it's okay to just not turn up?" She took a swig of her wine as she raised her eyebrows at him.

"I had to send this document off."

"With Ryan," She spat, "I know. Did you do that before or after you fucked her?"

They both froze as they heard Ashley coughing again, "I... forgot my keys," She smiled slightly, grabbing them off the kitchen island countertop.

Caleb waited until he heard the front door shut before he opened his mouth again, "I didn't fuck her."

"Right," Hanna scoffed.

"Hanna I haven't been with another woman since I met you." She looked up at him, her eyes wavering. " _Seriously_."

"First time for everything," She muttered, distracting herself with the label on the wine bottle.

"Are we going to talk about Logan?" Caleb ignored her as he gripped the side of the island.

"What about him?" She feigned ignorance, taking another swig of her alcohol.

"His dyslexia," He exclaimed, feeling completely exasperated with his wife. "He has dyslexia, Hanna."

Hanna visibly shirked away from him as her voice became quiet. "Don't say that."

"Why not?" Caleb argued, "It's what he has right?"

"What he might have," Hanna corrected him. "It's too early to know for sure."

Caleb huffed and rolled his eyes, "Can you please tell me exactly what you discussed with his teacher. She gave me a two minute overview before the next set of parents turned up and I'm getting seriously pissed off that you won't tell me."

"Do you know what Caleb?" Hanna felt the anger brewing within her, "No. I won't. If you wanted to know you should have been there. I don't care what the fuck or who the fuck you were doing but he is our son and _nothing_ is more important than him," She yelled. "Nothing."

"What do you want me to do?" He argued, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, okay! I know I shouldn't have missed it but you don't understand what's going on right now."

"And whose fault is that?" She cut in, "We're married Caleb, we're supposed to tell each other everything. There's _nothing_ I keep from you," She choked on her words as the tears in her eyes started to bubble over.

"I don't keep anything from you either."

"Apart from some fucking secretary who's spreading her legs for you."

"Okay," Caleb held up a finger to silence her, "First of all, she's not a secretary."

"Oh great, so it's some fucking Harvard grad who's put on a pair of glasses and made you drop your pants instead."

"Shut up," He growled, charging round the island to grab her waist and walk her backwards until he slammed her into a cupboard door, his lips hunting for hers as she moaned at the brash contact. "I'm so annoyed with you," He warned her.

"And…?"

Caleb pushed his mouth onto hers, swallowing her moan as his tongue aggressively searched for hers. "And that," He breathed heavily, pulling away to catch his breath. God, she had missed him. She stilled for a second before she lurched for his shirt again, tugging his lips back down on top of hers as she angrily tore at the buttons in her grasp.

He reached a hand out to steady himself, knocking some plastic cups off in the process as he lifted her up and propped her on the countertop. "I didn't fuck her," He murmured, reaching for the zip on her skirt to tug it down her legs.

"You lied," Hanna gasped, grappling with his trouser button before shoving them down his legs.

"I never said she was a man," He shook his head, cupping her centre and pushing a finger into her heat as he dipped his head to bite on his neck.

"You never said she was a woman," She argued, wrestling her fingers free to grip onto his shoulders as he pumped his quickly. "You lied."

"Shut up," He rolled his eyes and repeated, covering her mouth with his own as his kiss became wet and deep. He tugged her heels off, throwing them haphazardly onto the floor before reaching for her panties and shoving them to one side.

"Don't tell me what to do," She gasped, throwing her head back as she fought for breath.

"Don't move," He smirked at her, pressing her up against the cupboard with his body as he reached for her hips and pulled her forward.

"You are such a…" She didn't managed to finish her sentence before he was sinking into her and stretching her, making her forget every single thing he'd done to piss her off that night, "Oh."

"Uh huh," He groaned, grabbing her arse and pulling her off the countertop as she clenched around him. He spun them around until it was his back against the cupboard before he slid down, her still in his arms until he reached the floor.

"I'm so mad at you," She moaned, beginning to move on top of him as he held her hips.

"I said I'm sorry," He said, pulling her chest tight against his as he searched for her mouth.

"Caleb," She frowned, burying her head against his neck as he started to move his hips too. This wasn't what she'd expected when she'd left the house; they were so angry with each other and after a week of being two transient beings, it was all bubbling over.

He held her, biting at her neck, her shoulders, her chest, any exposed skin, as she continued to create friction and pleasure for the both of them. Usually he led her, but for once he let her control it and went with it. They were silent, their arguing forgotten until they both started to feel the telltale signs. And then he was pushing her back onto the wooden floor, taking control as her voice started to rise and her legs lifted to wrap around his hips. It was hard and it was fast and it was everything they'd missed from each other for the past week.

And when they finally came undone, they both collapsed in a sweaty heap on the floor – the items of clothing they'd managed to shed lying around them on the hard solid floor.

For the first time since he'd touched her that evening, he placed a gentle kiss against her forehead before collapsing next to her.

Naturally, like any other daily activity she completed, she lifted her head up and settled on his chest, the embers from her earlier fire within her turning into dust. There was silence, both processing and feeling the moment until Caleb spoke. "She's helping me sell my stake in the company."

She was in shock. "What? Caleb…" Her voice shook.

"I know," He felt his own eyes getting wet and looked away to compose himself, "I know I should have told you, but I didn't want you to worry or get upset."

She wiped at her eye to stop a tear escaping. Why hadn't he felt like he could confide in her about this? More importantly, why was he getting out in the first place? "Why?"

"Because…" He tilted his head and looked at her, "You know the expectations that go with it… like going to Cali every other month. After what happened last time I was away, I swore to myself I'd never leave you like that again and I've put them off as much as possible but the pressure's still there. They want me to give them more than I can and I'm not willing to do it."

"It's your company," She sniffled, "You made it."

"And it's not my baby anymore," He sighed, running a hand through his hair, "It never was. You and Logan and Mila and Everly will always be more important than any business or company I work for or own or build. And that's why I was late," He explained, "Because we needed this document that explicitly stated buy-out terms that were negotiated when they first bought a majority share."

"So you aren't fucking her?" Hanna wiped another tear as she sat up and looked down at him.

He pulled her into his arms and stroked her cheek with his thumb, "Even after I saw three babies come through your vagina, I haven't looked at another woman."

"You did not just say that," She growled, gripping the front of his shirt.

He ignored her and held her against his chest, murmuring in her ear, "Now can you please tell me about my son?"

"Georgia thinks he might have… d…"

"Dyslexia," Caleb filled in for her.

"And I googled it," She started to cry, "And I think he does, and I don't know how I didn't see it."

"Hey," Caleb soothed her, "He doesn't have anything wrong with him, he just sees the world a little differently."

"But he hates reading."

"No he doesn't," Caleb laced his fingers through her hair, "He loves reading, he loves stories, he just doesn't like reading to us. Imagine how much he'll love it if we can help him with that."

"I just," Hanna pushed herself out of his arms and stood so that she could start pacing, "I don't know how to help him. I don't understand."

"We'll learn."

"And he's so young. I don't want him to know we're treating him differently."

"Treating everyone fairly isn't treating them the same."

"I don't want him to feel like he can't tell us he doesn't understand."

"He won't. He doesn't."

"I…"

"Hanna." Caleb interrupted her, "We love him. He knows that we love him and nothing will ever change that. So we need to adjust a bit? We can do that. We're always doing that."

Hanna's lip trembled as she took in what he said before she rushed into his arms again. "I'm sorry," She cried, "I'm sorry for saying you were sleeping with Ryan."

"No expletive?" He pulled back and teased her. She bit her lip and shook her head as she looked into his eyes. "Seriously though," He cupped both her cheeks, "I haven't looked at anyone else since I was like 16."

"We weren't together then," Hanna frowned.

"I know," He sighed, "But some weird psychy thing told me you'd be in my life soon and that I shouldn't go looking."

"You've never told me that before," She teased him, stroking his arms up and down.

"Good job you're my wife then."

"I was ready to throw my rings at you," She murmured as he ducked his head and pressed a kiss against her exposed neck.

"I know," He replied, "I could tell. And I promise after this is all wrapped up, I'll never miss another thing again."

"I'm still a bit mad at you."

He sat up straight again, "I'm still mad at myself." He hushed her, "But Lo's gonna be fine, I know he will. He's not dying; he doesn't have some incurable disease. He just approaches his world differently to us and now that we know that, we can support him in the best way possible."

Hanna sighed, feeling her emotions building again. "Dyslexia," Her voice wobbled, "We can do it."

"We can," Caleb reassured her. "We can do anything."

And he meant it.

* * *

 **I was like half ded when I uploaded this and proofed for a final time so if I reread it tomorrow and its rubbish I'm taking it down haha. But if you like pleeeeease review xoxo**


	43. The Househusband

**Wow, I didn't expect such a response to the last chapter. One of my best friends if dyslexic and I've seen first hand the effect it can have, yet it can also be completely misunderstood. Hope I did it justice.**

 **Halebxxx ~ you could never ever tell, you go girl, that chapter was for you**

 **Guest x2 ~ aha a lot of you thought it was a different d word... it was deliberately misleading**

 **Syd ~ yesssssssss but in a different fic, see my note below**

 **My most recent Guest ~ thank you for your beautiful review, honestly it's because of readers like you that this fanfic has become what it is**

 **In other news... I have posted a short and sweet Growth prequel called** _Christmas & Chill_. **Whilst it starts off with teenage Haleb, our very own baby Logan will make an appearance towards the end, so if you want to read about Haleb through the years at Christmas, go check it out.**

 **This one picks up a couple of weeks after the last chapter. Enjoy below...**

The Househusband

Caleb blearily blinked his eyes open as the sound of whimpering permeated through his ears. Glancing over Hanna's body at the clock on her bedside table, he let out a small groan before his eyes deviated to the video baby monitor on the side. His baby girl was wide-awake at 4am with a face scrunched up that told him all he needed to know.

"Evvy," Hanna mumbled beside him, reaching a hand up to rub at her eyes.

"It's okay," Caleb stopped her, pushing himself up, "I got her."

Hanna didn't fight him, smiling behind half-closed eyes as she watched him traipse out of the room towards Everly's nursery. Their little baby, after having three teeth finally peek through a couple of weeks ago, was nursing more sum gums as another tiny white tooth tried to reveal itself. Hanna had spent most of the week soothing their daughter as Caleb finally wrapped up removing himself from his Company and to say she was exhausted was an understatement – she was more than happy to let him get out of bed as she lay there and tiredly watched him appear on the screen of the baby monitor.

"Hey baby," He murmured sleepily, leaning over the railing to scoop Everly up. "Shh," He comforted her, "It's okay," He whispered in her ear, cradling her head against his shoulder as she whimpered and clung onto him. Holding her with one arm, he reached into the crib for her binky and blanket before he decided he really didn't want to sit with her in the rocking chair for an unknown amount of time. There was nothing like cuddling in bed with one of his kids.

When he walked back into his and Hanna's bedroom, he was unsurprised to find Hanna sat up with their bedside table lamp on low – he knew how busy the week had been with his wife bearing most of the pain of him finally extracting himself from his company and he thought she'd be straight back to sleep as soon as he'd gotten up. But he should have known by now that as much as she complained about being tired, she always put their children ahead of herself.

"What's up?" She asked tiredly, reaching a hand out to cradle the back of Everly's head as Caleb settled back down in bed.

"Considering she's trying to chew my top off, I'm guessing it's her teeth," He murmured, turning his head to press his lips against the baby's skin.

"Where's her Sophie?" Hanna asked, curling up close to both of them. "We love Sophie the Giraffe don't we?" She whispered as Everly looked up at her, her whimpering stopping until she blinked heavily and scrunched her face up. "Shh," Hanna tried, stroking her back as both her and Caleb fussed over their baby. "It's okay," She whispered, "We're here and we know it hurts."

"Teething sucks, huh pixie?" Caleb whispered, doing everything he could to soothe Everly.

"Let me go get Sophie," Hanna murmured, pressing a final kiss against Caleb's arm before she pushed herself out of bed and followed the path Caleb had taken back to Everly's nursery. She paused at the bathroom door and debated whether or not to grab the baby Tylenol but decided against it. It was only natural that she peeped into Mila and then Logan's room on her way back before she was climbing back into bed where Caleb was still doing his best to comfort a grizzly baby. "Evvy," Hanna started, drawing the baby's attention, "Is Daddy making you feel better?" She smiled slightly, handing her Sophie.

"I hope so," Caleb said softly, kissing the baby's ear as she immediately shoved the toy giraffe in her mouth and started chewing.

Hanna smiled at him and cuddled up to the both of them again, stroking Everly's back as she stared at her with her big blue eyes, "We love you," She whispered to the baby, "We do," She grinned as the baby paused her chewing and smiled up at her. "You know we do," She said softly, moving her hand up to stroke her cheek. "But you can't sleep in here," She murmured, "Even if Daddy is really comfortable."

"She can't?"

"No," Hanna sighed, propping herself up so that she could look at her husband instead, "I don't want her to get used to it."

"She won't," Caleb tried, squeezing his baby daughter close as she finally started to drift off again.

"We love having you at home already," Hanna smiled, giving him a tender kiss, "But I'm not letting you mess up any routine we've got going on – especially one that affects my sleep."

"Any?" He raised his eyebrows at her before they both looked down as Everly's chewing slowed.

"Go put her to bed," She shook her head at him, kissing their daughter one final time before she watched him disappear out of their room again. By the time he came back, she'd turned off the bedside lamp and was halfway back to sleep when she felt him climb into bed and wrap an arm around her waist, his lips attaching themselves to her neck. "Mmm," She grinned, "Can I help you?"

"About your sleep…" He trailed off, his hand running up under her pajama top.

"It's important," She refused to give in. "Tomorrow's busy."

"Busy?" His lips tugged upwards into a smile as his hand stopped and then followed a path down towards the top of her panties.

"Busy," She tried to fight any noise escaping her mouth as his fingers delved below the constricting material. "Really busy," She attempted, rolling onto her back as he climbed in between her legs.

Pulling his hand out, he gripped her wrists above her head and placed a hard kiss on her lips, "Let me make it busier."

* * *

"I know I'm late."

"You look tired," Morgan stated as Hanna walked into her shop 20 minutes later than they'd agreed. "Hi Evvy," She cooed at the baby on Hanna's hip, "Is your Mama looking tired even though it's almost half past 10?"

"Sorry," Hanna shot her a small smile, handing her Everly so that she could pull her jacket off and place her almost empty coffee cup on the side. "She's teething," She added, "I can't stop thinking about Logan and his reading. And it's Caleb's second day without a job," She shot Morgan a knowing look, "Our routine's been messed up since 4am."

"Oh no," Morgan pouted down at the baby who was still chewing away at her giraffe, "You've got another tooth coming through?"

"Ba!" Everly pulled the toy from her mouth and waved her arm around, smiling at Hanna as she watched her walk towards her.

"It's not me talking to you," Hanna laughed, Everly completely taken in by her as she stared up at her face, "Talk to Aunty Morgan," She encouraged, pressing a kiss against her hair.

"Does this mean you're not going to be doing the Thursday morning shift anymore?" Morgan asked, following Hanna around as she headed towards the stock room at the back of the shop.

"Why wouldn't I do Thursday mornings?" Hanna asked, slightly confused as she pushed the right code in to open up the back room.

"Because Daddy will be at home to distract you," Morgan cooed down at Everly, "He will," She grinned, bouncing the baby in her arms, "He'll be at home with you everyday."

"Not everyday," Hanna called as she riffled through a box for a dress she wanted.

"What else is he going to do?" Morgan pulled a face at Everly, making her laugh. "Mommy doesn't have an answer," She shook her head and whispered.

"I do," Hanna frowned, grabbing another box and heading back out into the store. "He's going to take some time to figure out what he wants to do and then slowly ease back into work."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Your question was stupid."

Morgan gasped, "Mommy's so mean to me."

"Don't you have customers to serve?" Hanna rolled her eyes and smiled as she placed the boxes in the window. "We do actually need them to pay for their things," She raised her eyebrows, taking Everly back into her arms.

"Your Mommy thinks she's so funny," She reached a final hand out to tickle the baby's tummy. "She's not."

"Ma!" Everly exclaimed before shoving her giraffe back in her mouth.

"She's loyal," Hanna grinned, ducking her head to press a kiss against the baby's hair. "We're going to go dress the windows," She said, leaving Morgan to serve the few morning customers that had trickled in as she headed towards the mannequins in the window. She set Everly up with a couple of her toys and kept one eye on her as she pulled the old clothes off the mannequins.

"Babayaba," Everly gurgled, reaching one of her hands up towards the clothes.

"Do you like them?" Hanna asked, "They're pretty dresses aren't they?" She said, reaching for the jewellery she wanted to layer over the top.

"Ma!"

"What?" Hanna paused what she was doing and grinned at her.

"Mo!" She squealed, waving her giraffe around excitedly.

"More?" Hanna asked as Everly leant forward onto her arms before shoving the toy back into her mouth, "Sophie's so yummy isn't she?" She said, making sure she was content before she went back to finishing up the mannequins.

"Da."

"I know," Hanna murmured, "Sophie makes all your teeth stop hurting," She added, fiddling with a chain on a necklace.

"Da!"

"What is it pix?" She asked, glancing at the baby distractedly as she attempted to get the perfect placement. Hanna jumped as she heard a bang on the window, holding her chest as she turned and spotted Caleb at the glass, squatting down so his eyes were in line with Everly's and smiling like the Cheshire cat. "Evvy, did you spot Daddy?" Hanna gasped, stopping what she was doing so that she could watch her baby girl.

"Da!" The baby called excitedly, reaching out for Caleb and shuffling forward, only for her hand to come into contact with the glass pane.

"Daddy's come to see us," Hanna said excitedly, grabbing Everly's attention momentarily before she was spinning her head back round to look at Caleb. Hanna tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she watched Caleb wave at their baby girl one final time before he was standing up and heading straight for the door, making his way inside.

She fully expected him to appear straight away, but when he didn't, she grabbed Everly and her toys and headed back out onto the shop floor to find him chatting to Morgan near the register.

"Your hubby's brought us coffee," Morgan shot her a grin, reaching for the tray Caleb had placed on the side.

"I thought you were doing stuff at home," Hanna smiled, accepting his kiss before he reached for Everly who was excitedly babbling away.

"I got bored," He murmured, grinning as his youngest daughter flung her arm up at him, "And I missed pixie," He added, kissing her forehead before he swung her round and held her above his head, "When I didn't need to miss her," He puckered his lips and brought her down for a kiss, "Hi," He cooed, cuddling her close as she smiled at him.

"Mo," She squealed, shoving Sophie at him.

"Oh thank you," He grinned, "You're sharing your Sophie with me?"

"She's so cute," Morgan couldn't resist reaching a hand out to squeeze her leg.

"Cute when she isn't waking up at 4am because she wants someone to cuddle her," Hanna corrected her, moving past the pair of them to grab her second coffee of the day.

"But isn't that the best bit about babies?" Morgan tried, moving behind the counter to ring up an item of clothing a customer wanted to buy.

"No," Caleb nuzzled the baby in his arms, "It's getting to see them grow."

"Mo!" Everly squealed again, chewing on her giraffe with one hand as she gripped onto Caleb's t-shirt with the other.

"More Sophie," Caleb laughed and agreed.

Hanna smiled at them and made her way over to press her lips against Everly's head as she stroked her hand up and down Caleb's exposed arm. "Are you gonna take her for the morning?" She asked, tickling the baby's belly.

"Why don't we go to the park?" He suggested, dropping a hand to her waist.

"I'm supposed to be working," She argued, attempting to move past them to help Morgan out.

"No," He smiled, pulling her close, "We want to spend the morning with you," He murmured, dropping his lips down onto hers for a gentle kiss. "Come on," He encouraged her, "Evvy, tell Mommy to come and have fun with us."

"Ma!"

"See, she wants you to come and play," Caleb said gently, stroking her side before he tried to convince her with his mouth again.

"Stop," She tried to fight a grin as his lips captured hers.

"Hanna," Morgan interrupted them, "You're crowding my shop floor."

" _Your_ shop floor?" She asked in disbelief, stepping back as Everly reached her hand out for her.

"Can you please go and have fun with your sexy husband because customers are looking at him rather than the shop floor."

"I love you Morgan," Caleb laughed.

"Hey!" Hanna frowned, giving Everly her fingers to play with, "Pretty sure I'm the one you're married to."

"And the one who I want to spend the day with."

"Hannaaaaaa," Morgan sang, "If you don't go, you're going to spend the rest of the day moping and whining and how you wish you were with them."

"Fine," Hanna threw her spare hand up, "I know where I'm not wanted."

"You've done the windows," Morgan smiled, giving her a hug, "Now go."

"Okay," She agreed, squeezing her close as Everly still clung onto her other hand. She let Morgan step away and turned back to Caleb, shaking her head up at him but unable to stop herself from smiling as he nudged her nose with his and stole a final kiss. She had one thing to say; "You're a bad influence."

* * *

Two hours later and Hanna was grateful for her middle child's nap schedule. Caleb had suggested going out to lunch once they picked Mila up from the preschool she went to a couple of mornings a week, but Hanna had put her foot down and insisted their toddler would only cause havoc if her tiny body didn't get the sleep it needed to function for the rest of the afternoon. But she couldn't deny that once both their girls were asleep for an hour, it felt special that she got to sit on the sofa and eat lunch with her husband. Especially when he insisted on opening a bottle of wine and then proceeded to kiss her silly. It had started as gentle nudges, her legs swung over his lap as their mouths tenderly met, until somehow she was lying back on the sofa and he was hovering over her, running his hands up and down her side.

She'd just about let him start to tug her top off when crying from the baby monitor broke them apart. "You're a distraction," She murmured, pulling the material back down. "I got nothing done during their naps."

"You had lunch?" Caleb tried, sitting back against the sofa.

"And did no laundry."

"Does it matter?" He asked as she stood up and took their plates to the kitchen.

"We have three kids," She shook her head, "It matters."

"I can help now," He followed her, pressing a kiss against her forehead. "You go get pix and I can put a load on."

"Do you even know _how_ to put a load on?"

"I'm seriously insulted," He said, squeezing her waist.

Hanna grinned at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Are you going to become my househusband?" She murmured, her fingers tangling in the back of his hair.

"Depends," He replied, kissing her gently, "On the perks."

She pretended to think about it for a few seconds, "Sex?"

He laughed and captured her mouth with his again, pushing her against the kitchen island countertop. "I'm sold," He rubbed her side, smiling even as she peeled herself out of his arms and headed towards the stairs to grab their baby daughter.

His eyes followed her until she disappeared out of sight and he decided he really wanted to prove her wrong, even if he knew deep down she was right and he had absolutely no idea what he was doing in the laundry room. He was just about to turn the machine on and hope for the best when he heard three voices talking, all behind him.

"What's Daddy doing?" Hanna whispered, a sleepy Everly on her hip and a bleary-eyed Mila clinging onto her hand. "Shall we help him?" She asked, leading them into the room that was on the side of the kitchen.

"Mila," Caleb squatted down and held his hands out for her as she brushed her hair from her face before rushing over with a smile on her face, "Don't tell Mommy," He said, "But I don't know if it's right," He murmured in her ear as she settled on his hip, clinging onto him as she came round fully.

"You're sweet," Hanna watched him from the doorway, her head tilted to the side as she took him in.

"Will you still pay me later?" He tried, walking towards her and stopping right in front of her.

"Depends," She teased him. "You gotta prove your worth."

"We can prove to Mommy, can't we?" He bounced Mila, tickling her side as she looked up at him and giggled.

"Daddy, play."

"We can play," He agreed excitedly, "What shall we do?"

"Paintin'," She squealed.

"The paint's under the kitchen sink," Hanna said, leading them back through to the kitchen. "Can you take Evvy too?" She asked, kissing the baby's hair before handing her over, "I can get on with some stuff."

"Painting's more fun with sissy, isn't it?" Caleb murmured, holding Everly close.

"Daddy," Mila called from where she'd already buried herself in the cupboard under the sink, "Hep!"

"I'm coming," He reassured her as Hanna headed straight back off in the direction they'd just come from. "Okay crazy girl," He said, helping her pull out some paint bottles, "Let's go paint until Mommy goes out to get your brother," He grabbed a bottle with his spare hand and guided her towards her mini table, "And then," He sat her down and pulled out some cardboard stars he'd cut out that morning, "We've got a secret project to work on."

"Pwetty!"

"They are pretty," He agreed, sitting himself opposite her and placing Everly on his lap, "Let's get painting."

Caleb found himself pretty impressed with the amount of stars Mila managed to get through – some were more slapdash than the others, but nonetheless she was creating a plethora of metallic and pink stars that would no doubt come in handy for what he had planned. He was grateful that Hanna seemed too busy to really ask what they were doing – she was rushing around the house and he definitely heart her on the phone to Morgan more than once.

They all got a quick kiss as she was leaving the house to go and pick up Logan before they were left to their own devices to do as much damage as possible. "How long do you think Mommy will be gone?" Caleb asked Mila, leading her by the hand to the playroom where he'd dumped some old bedding that morning.

"Where go?" Mila frowned up at him.

"Mommy's gone to get Lo," He explained, placing Everly in her playpen. "Shall we make her a surprise?" He said, reaching out to stroke the toddler's hair.

Mila nodded, reaching for one of her toy doll's she'd spotted, "Play," She called, holding it up for Caleb.

He scooped her up instead, propping her on his hip, "Can you help me first?" He asked, bumping his forehead against hers. She grinned and nodded, holding onto his top, "Mommy might kill us for using her sheets," He said, "But let's make a reading den."

* * *

Hanna thought it was uncomfortably quiet when she let Logan into the house. She didn't know quite what to expect, leaving Caleb in charge whilst she went out, but silence had certainly not been one of the options she'd considered. "Babe?" She called out, kicking her shoes off near the downstairs storage cupboard.

There was no response as she followed a scampering Logan down to the kitchen. It was clear that they'd been there though; the gold paint that had previously only covered the little plastic table was now _everywhere_. Something wet had clearly been dragged along the floor.

"Where's Daddy?" Logan asked, inspecting the painting on the table.

"I don't know," Hanna answered honestly, "Can you go see if you can find him?" She asked, grabbing him a cup of water.

"Daddy?" Logan yelled, racing off round the downstairs of the house. She frowned when 5 minutes later, he hadn't returned and abandoned his drink to go and find out exactly what had caught his attention instead. She was about to head straight past the door to the playroom when movement through the crack caught her eye.

"Caleb?" She asked gently, nudging the door open further. "What…" Her voice trailed off as she took in the sight before her. Towards the back of the room, out of a mass of sheets and mattresses and comforters, her immaculate playroom had been turned into some indoor tent that contained three tiny bodies and a guilty looking husband.

"Mommy," Mila called, sitting up and holding her hands out for Hanna. "Star!"

"Caleb," She was still slightly lost for words, "What the hell is this?"

"I saw something like it on Instagram," He commented casually, looking up at the stars he'd tied to the top sheet with ribbon, "I thought the kids would like it."

"I…" Hanna frowned, kneeling down at the edge, "These are my sheets."

"I know."

"You saw it on _Instagram_?"

"You liked a photo last night."

"Mommy, come on," Logan beckoned her in.

"Okay, okay," She soothed him, "I'm coming," She said, crawling into the tent and picking Everly up so that she could take her place and lie next to Caleb.

"Look," Logan shuffled closer to her, pointing up at the stars hanging down.

"Star," Mila called, "Star!"

"They are stars," Caleb agreed, lifting his arm up to hook under Hanna's head.

"I can't believe you were looking on Instagram," She mumbled, looking up at him with concern, "Are you okay?"

He nudged her playfully, "I'm not looking at my emails anymore," He said, "Something has to entertain me."

"Because these three don't?" She asked him knowingly. He didn't respond and a comfortable silence ensued, with occasional mumbles from Logan and Mila as they lay there and stared up at the ceiling of the tent.

"It's for reading," Caleb whispered in her ear, staring into her eyes when she turned her head to look at him, "For Lo," He added, "Somewhere where we can come and read with him."

"Caleb," Her voice trembled.

"His books are over there," He nodded towards the side where a stack of books was propped up near the side of the tent.

"Logi," Hanna whispered, pulling him close, "Do you like the tent?"

He nodded, sitting up, "Daddy said it's for us."

"It is," She nodded, "For us to read in," She smiled at him, reaching out to brush his hair back from his face, "We'd really like it if you read one of your books to us."

Logan turned his head and followed her gaze towards the books at the side. Usually he would have fought her and tried to find an excuse to get someone else to read to him. But he nodded, yes. And whether it was the fact that Caleb was at home, or the fact that they were lying in some crazy tent-den that was made out of her nice sheets that made him give in, she frankly didn't care, because he was actually going to read to them.

She adjusted Everly on her lap before turning to Caleb one final time. Despite her routine being out of whack, her kitchen being a state, her playroom being turned into a tent and her sleep depravation feeling like it was at an all-time high, she never wanted him to work again.

"If this is what you can do in two days," She murmured, "I'm never letting you go back to work again," She smiled, kissing him gently.

"I'll wait for the thank you sex," He whispered just before Logan came and sat against her, his book open to the first page.

"I love you," She murmured quickly, "Househusband."

He squeezed her hand and pulled Mila onto his other side as Logan prepared to say the first word. It was time to hear their son read.

* * *

 **Go check out Christmas & Chill! And please reviewwwww xox**


	44. Relativity

**So this jumps a little backwards in time from where we were at as I wanted to do a Christmas chapter (sorry it's late) and if I kept moving forward, it would have been a c. 8 month time jump - there's just too much important stuff in that time period to skip.**

 **Thank you for all your beautiful reviews.**

 **Guest ~ money-wise, Caleb already sold his company to Google for** a lot **of money, they don't have to worry for quite a while**

 **FrenchBenzo ~ lol I know, that was probably pushing it**

 **Halebxxx ~ Caleb and Everly might be my new favourite relationship to write**

 **Guest (about Caleb's past in foster care) ~ yes, absolutely something I will explore**

 **In the meantime, enjoy below...**

* * *

Relativity

 _22_ _nd_ _December_

"Okay," Caleb sighed tiredly as he placed a bag of food on the kitchen island countertop, "This is the last one," He harrumphed, letting out a heavy breath. Hanna had dragged him grocery shopping for two hours for all the food they'd need both over Christmas and for the party they were throwing on Christmas Eve. He'd never seen such a large bill. But it was important, and he got why they were doing it – for the first time _ever_ , all five grandparents would be in the same room at the same time. It was going to be a Christmas miracle.

"I guess now, we have to find somewhere to keep it all," Hanna raised her eyebrows in slight disbelief; she couldn't see anything but brown paper bags.

"And before pix wakes up because I'm out of action as soon as she pays me any attention," Caleb said, taking the plunge and reaching for the first bag.

Hanna glanced over at the baby who was still snoozing in her car seat, "I think we've got enough time," She smiled, opening up the fridge. "Thank God my Mom said she'd take one and two for the day."

"I think she knows that if we're hosting on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day then she needs to pay us back in a way that doesn't involve giving presents to our already spoilt children."

"You sound so bitter," Hanna laughed as she continued to pile the food into the fridge.

"The playroom is overflowing," He rolled his eyes, tidying the emptying bags up. "Lo does not need another lego set."

"So we should send back the one we've bought him?"

"On top of the one we've bought him," Caleb corrected himself, "I picked it out – he's gonna love it."

"We should do some wrapping after this," Hanna told him, moving onto her tiptoes to put random condiments away. Caleb couldn't resist moving over to her as he sweater rode up, his hands rubbing her waist as she fell back against his chest.

"Like I said," He murmured in her ear, "Once pix wakes up I'm gone."

"She can help us wrap," Hanna tried, "She won't know we're pretending to be Santa."

"But I'll know," Caleb said, heading over to the baby who was still asleep in her car seat, eyes shut and mouth open as she clearly dreamt about something contently.

"Hey," Hanna demanded, "Her eyes aren't open yet," She pouted, looking at him longingly, "I've still got your attention for now."

He smiled over at her, "You've always got my attention."

Hanna couldn't hold back a scoff as she reached for the last bag of groceries, "Only after 7pm maybe."

"That's when it's dedicated," Caleb laughed, holding his arm out for her once she'd finished unloading the fruit they'd bought. She moved over to him and wrapped an arm around his middle, feeling relaxed as he pressed kisses against the side of her face.

"I can't believe your Mom's actually coming," She said, stroking his chest as he looked down at her.

"I know," He squeezed her tight, "Especially with my Dad staying two nights too. To be honest, I think her and Will might be having some problems."

"What?" Hanna stood back, completely in shock, "Caleb, you don't mean that."

"She hasn't said anything," He shrugged, "But I can tell she's not very happy on the phone and his Mom's not very well so he's had to fly out to spend Christmas with his parents."

Hanna was unable to keep the pain off her face, reaching for his hand and stroking soothingly, "Talk to her when she gets here tomorrow," She encouraged him, moving back into his arms, "You know she loves talking to you."

He sighed, his eyes on Everly as she stirred, her little face scrunching up. "I will," He agreed, reaching out a hand to stroke the baby's tiny foot. "Christmas with three kids," He turned his head to shoot Hanna a wry smile, unsubtly changing the topic of conversation, "I think we've done pretty well."

"Three beautiful babies," Hanna agreed, staying close to him as he pulled Everly into his arms, "Two of which are expecting presents wrapped from Santa."

"We lie about the Easter bunny, we lie about Santa…"

"If I'm not getting out of it, you're not getting out of it," She shook her head at him knowingly, running a hand down the baby's back as she came round from her nap on Caleb's shoulder. "Daddy's trying really hard to not help, Evvy," She whispered, smiling as their blonde bundle opened her eyes and cooed back.

"I'm kidding," Caleb murmured, pressing a kiss against the back of the baby's head, "Of course I'll help. Let's go and start it now whilst the terrors are out."

"Thank you," Hanna rubbed his forearm, stealing a kiss before she disappeared down the hallway, heading for the stairs.

Caleb lingered, grabbing Everly's blanket and warming up a pre-emptive bottle. He heard Hanna yell for him and sighed, kissing his daughter as he made his way up the stairs and down towards one of the spare bedrooms where they'd hidden all the presents. He really hadn't been kidding.

* * *

 _23_ _rd_ _December_

Hanna smiled as she walked into the kitchen the following day to find Caleb sat with Logan, Mila and his Mom at the table, a giant gingerbread in front of each of them and a variety of decorations spread down the table. "Mama!" Mila yelled as she spotted Hanna, before she shoved a handful of M&Ms in her mouth.

"Hi baby," She smiled, making her way over to them to place a kiss on Mila's head. "What are you doing?" She asked, taking a seat next to Caleb who was half decorating his gingerbread man, half playing with Everly as the three-month-old stared at him from Claudia's arms. Whilst James and Clay had headed off to check out the local skate-park, Claudia had unpacked and settled herself down at the kitchen table with her son and grandchildren.

"We're making gingey men Mommy," Logan squealed, reaching for a tube of icing.

"Are you making one for me?" She asked him, making her way round to him to give him a kiss and cuddle.

"Daddy is," He answered, concentrating intently on the icing that was lsowly coming out.

"Daddy is?" Hanna said hopefully, shooting Caleb a knowing glance across the table before she stood up and wandered round to his side, taking a seat next to him and wrapping an arm loosely around his neck.

"We can share it?" He suggested, stealing a kiss before Everly diverted their attention to her as she began to coo.

"Hi," Hanna grinned at her, leaning across the end of the table to brush her sweet cheek, "Are you having fun with Nana?"

"I can't really get over her Hanna," Claudia smiled as the baby let out another coo.

"It's love at first sight, right?" Hanna sighed dreamily, gazing at her youngest daughter with her head propped on her hand.

"It definitely was," She agreed, bouncing Everly gently, "It makes me miss having a baby in the house."

"I don't think you'll be saying that when she's waking you in the middle of the night."

"Evvy," Caleb called, trying to grab the baby's attention, "Is that your Nana?"

"Nana," Mila gave up with her icing, flinging her arm out for Claudia's attention and hitting Everly in the process. The baby screwed her face up, a cry escaping her mouth as she reacted to the shock more than any pain.

"Oh," Hanna pouted, leaning forward to steal Everly, "It's okay," She whispered, kissing her forehead as she cradled her head and settled her on her shoulder, "Sissy didn't mean to."

"Mila, we need to be careful," Caleb told her gently, standing up and moving round to resettle her with decorations for her gingerbread man, "Nana can help you," He said, brushing a hand through her hair before he sat himself back down next to Hanna.

"Logi," Hanna smiled, rubbing his back as he focused intently on his gingerbread, "That looks so good."

"Thank you," He said proudly, reaching for a sweet as he continued to make his the best it could be. He was such a perfectionist.

Claudia sat back and simply observed as they all moved in-sync, Hanna and Caleb doing their best to make sure everyone was happy as Mila and Logan found entertainment and frustration in their decorating session. They were a family unit, and Claudia had never felt more proud of her son.

"She's happy," Caleb whispered, leaning forward to press a tender kiss against Everly's hair as she smiled from her position on Hanna's chest.

"Are you excited for Santa?" Hanna held her up so that their eyes could meet, "Is that why you're so happy?" She cooed, bringing her forward so that she could kiss her face.

"Mommy I'm excited," Logan called, "Santa brings presents," He stated, reaching for some of the jelly buttons Caleb had put in a bowl in the middle.

"But only if you're..." Caleb trailed off expectantly.

"Good!" Logan exclaimed on cue, "If you're bad then Santa doesn't come and you get a stick."

"A stick?" Hanna raised a questioning eyebrow as she turned Everly around so that she could watch her brother and sister.

"And it's dirty," Logan added.

"A dirty stick?"

"With poo," He giggled, sneaking a sweet into his mouth.

"A dirty stick with poo," Caleb murmured, reaching across the table to help Mila with her icing that was now going _everywhere._ "Where does he get it from?"

"Who told you that Logi?" Hanna asked, standing up and moving back round next to Mila so that she could help her try and strategically place candy on the icing she was coving her gingerbread in.

"Poppa."

"That sounds like Jamie," Claudia smiled – her relationship with him had grown hugely since Caleb had come back into both of their lives.

Caleb shot Hanna a look, "They talk on the phone once a week," He muttered, "How does he manage to get this stuff stuck in their head?"

"Poppa makes them laugh," Hanna said, holding Everly tight as Mila reached for some jelly sweets.

"Mama!" She called, "Look."

"Wow," Hanna exclaimed, stroking the toddler's blonde hair out of her eyes as she stuck the sweets randomly across her gingerbread.

"Nommy," Mila commented, shoving the rest of them in her mouth, "For Ewie," She said, keeping one back to hold out for the baby on Hanna's lap.

"She says thank you," Hanna exaggerated, stealing the sweet on the baby's behalf.

"Kiss," Mila abandoned her gingerbread man, leaning forward to press a sloppy kiss against Everly's head.

"That's so nice," She encouraged her, accepting her daughter's lips as she stood up and threw herself at Hanna. "Are you done with your gingerbread?" Hanna asked, keeping one arm round the baby as the other looped around Mila's waist and held her in place.

"I'm done," Logan piped up.

"Do you think mine's finished?" Caleb asked him, placing another sweet on the front of his.

"What does it say?" Logan asked, trying to read the upside down letters that Caleb had written across the front of the biscuit in icing.

"It says C," He explained, "And this is a heart," He pointed at the red blob of icing, "And this says H."

Logan frowned, "That's weird."

"It means I love Mommy," Caleb explained, standing up to start clearing things away, "And that's not weird at all."

"A Daddy should always love a Mommy," Logan pouted, climbing down from his seat to run round to the other side of Hanna and Claudia. He hated missing out on any type of loving.

"Not always," Hanna explained gently, doing her best to show him some affection whilst she held onto their other two children. "Sometimes a Mommy or a Daddy only love their baby," She explained, more than a little conscious of the unknown details surrounding Claudia and Will. "And that's okay too."

"Mommy," Logan tilted his head to the side, looking like he was pondering a big question.

"What?" She asked, helping Mila down onto the floor with one hand as she began to fidget. "Babe, can you just watch her," Hanna murmured quietly to Caleb as she watched their eldest daughter head straight for their Christmas tree.

"Please can we go to the park?" Logan pleaded, leaning on Hanna's legs and reaching out his hands to cup Everly's cheeks, "Do you want to go to the park too sissy?" He asked, leaning forward to give her a kiss.

Hanna smiled at the pair of them, brushing the baby's hair as she cooed, "Because you asked so nicely," She agreed, "And I think Mila wants to go too," She said, glancing over at the two-year-old who was trying to pull decorations off the bottom branches, " _And_ Uncle James and Uncle Clay are there, we can go."

"Yay!"

"Go grab your shoes," She told him, standing up with Everly on her hip and heading straight for Mila who Caleb was doing his best to contain, "Lo asked if we could go to the p-a-r-k," She said, "She needs to burn off some energy for her n-a-p anyway."

"O-k-a-y."

"You're not funny," Hanna rolled her eyes, but the smile on her face said otherwise.

"You know I am," He grinned, scooping Mila up much to her annoyance, "Hey," He tried to stop her as she gave him the telltale signs of a tantrum, "Don't start," He said, "Mommy wants to take us to the park and you know you shouldn't be pulling the decorations off."

At the mention of the park, Mila's emotions turned in an instant, "Go pak!" She squealed, bouncing excitedly.

"We're going," Hanna nodded at her, "Can you help Daddy with putting your shoes on?"

"Choos," Mila tried, pointing at her feet.

"That's right," Hanna praised, reaching a hand out to tickle her foot that was clad in a pair of pink tights, "Your shoes goes on your feet," She encouraged her, "And Jimmy Choos are a good pair of shoes."

"Hanna!"

"What?" She grinned at her husband.

"You need to start them young," Claudia chipped in, making her way over to them. Mila smiled at her before burying her head in Caleb's neck as embarrassment tinged her cheeks.

"Mila," He looked down at the little girl in his arms, "Don't listen to your Mommy or your Nana."

"'Immy Choos!"

"Jimmy Choos," Hanna agreed excitedly, "Shall we go to the park?"

"Pak!"

"Shoes first," Caleb tickled her before holding her close as she flung her arms around his neck. They disappeared off down the corridor giving Hanna a chance to do her best to clean up what was left on the table as Claudia stole Everly back for some precious wide-awake cuddle-time. Hanna always thought it was crazy how much mess they could make in such a small amount of time.

"Mommy, I'm ready," Logan came charging back in, pausing at the table to try his luck at stealing another sweet to eat.

"Good job," Hanna said, lifting the final gingerbread man onto the kitchen island to let them dry. "Can you ask Daddy to get me Evvy's coat?"

"Daddy!"

Hanna rolled her eyes as Logan stayed standing at the table and yelled as loud as possible, "I meant go and see him monkey."

"What?" Caleb appeared again with Mila walking alongside him, holding onto his hand.

"Evvy needs a coat," Logan explained, holding a piece of candy out for Mila.

"Please," Hanna shot him a grateful look as she wiped down the table.

"I can get her a coat," He agreed, moving over to his Mom who was looking _very_ content with a baby in her arms.

"Hey pix," He cooed, "You enjoying Nana?" He ducked his head to press a gentle kiss against her blonde hair before he stroked a tender hand down her back.

"We're enjoying each other," Claudia smiled, bouncing her in her arms.

"Babe," Hanna encouraged Caleb gently, "Her coat."

"On it," He agreed, heading off to track down the three-month-old's winter coat as Logan and Mila began to climb all over the kitchen table. They needed to get outside and burn some serious energy.

"Okay," Hanna intervened as they began to fight, Mila taking all of a split-second before the fake tears were out in full force, "Stop," She told them, picking Mila up and placing her back on the floor, "Logan, get down."

"Mama," Mila whimpered, holding her arms up wanting to be picked up.

"No crying," She shook her head, "Or else no park."

"No," She began to cry even more, "Pak."

"Hey," Hanna hushed her, holding out her hand for her to take, "I mean it," She added, "No tears."

"I'm sorry," Logan did his best to cuddle his sister, the thought of the park being ripped away from him too much to even consider, "We don't need to cry."

"No cwy," Mila whimpered, sniffling with self-pity.

"Can you say sorry to Logan too?" Hanna knelt down and encouraged Mila as the little girl flung herself at her. "We don't fight, do we?"

Mila shook her head, "Sowy."

"Lo," Hanna whispered, "Give your sissy a kiss."

He happily did as he was told before scampering off down the hallway, leaving Mila still whimpering with Hanna, "Okay," Hanna rolled her eyes, scooping her up, "No crying," She murmured gently, cupping the two-year-old's cheek as she looked up at her with big watery eyes. "Breathe," She whispered, kissing her forehead before she made sure everything was turned off and headed down the hallway with Claudia to find the rest of her family.

"I'm guessing she's a bit young for Santa threats?" Claudia asked, handing Everly to Caleb for him to wrap her up warm before he strapped her to his chest in the baby carrier. Hanna tried not to let the fact that her husband had a baby strapped to his chest sway the plan she'd put in motion with the park. It was hard though; seeing him like that push _a lot_ of buttons. Really good buttons.

"Mommy, is Santa getting me a scooter?" Logan asked, not giving Hanna a chance to respond to Claudia's question as he danced around their feet.

"Did you ask him for one?" She feigned ignorance, knowing full well that there was an unboxed scooter upstairs that she'd forced Caleb to wrap the day before.

"Yes," He nodded, letting her do up his coat before she moved to tackle Mila, strapping her into her stroller against her will. "I drew him a picture on my letter."

"If you've been good, I'm sure Santa will be getting you one."

"Han," Caleb looked at her expectantly, sensing her reticence to join them.

"Your Dad will be here soon," She moved over to him and murmured quietly as Claudia pushed the stroller outside, encouraging Logan out too. "And my Mom's staying tomorrow night, plus we've got the party," She brushed his arms, kissing Everly gently, "I need to stay here and get the house ready."

"It's already ready," He tried.

"I'll finish off the wrapping too," She knew that would convince him.

"Fine," He agreed, giving her a kiss before he did his best to zip up his coat with Everly tucked inside, "We'll see you later."

Hanna sighed as she watched him leave to catch up with his Mom, Evvy all bundled up against his chest. She wanted to go with them, but she had more important things to do. Because whilst she was finishing off the kids presents, she was also wrapping Caleb's and seeing him happy on Christmas morning was definitely worth sacrificing one trip to the park for.

* * *

 _24_ _th_ _December_

Hanna smiled as she looked around her kitchen living room. It was Christmas Eve and by some minor miracle, every grandparent and friend had decided to show up for the party. Well, it wasn't a miracle with their friends – it felt normal now for them to spend part of Christmas together – but the fact that Jamie, Tom and Claudia were there made it feel kind of special.

"Han," Aria called her over, "You are turning into a seriously good hostess," She smiled, wrapping an arm around her. "And with three babies, seriously?"

"Thanks," Hanna grinned, as Mila sprinted at her in her pink tutu, "I've got the best helpers," She said, scooping her daughter up so that she could kiss her face before she let her run off again to play again with Eleanor. They were both going through the stage where they went gaga over anything to do with dolls and Caleb had set them up with their own little family to play with – they were in heaven, especially when Ted gave into Mila's big puppy dog eyes and sat down with them. "Where's Harps?" She asked, looking around for Aria's only daughter.

"The guys are playing with the three of them," She nodded over to the corner where Toby, Caleb and Ezra had set up a base with their three baby daughters.

"I love seeing them together," Hanna murmured, deciding to head over there.

But before she could, Logan came charging towards her with two of his friends from preschool hot on his tail, "Mommy," He tugged on her black jeans excitedly, "Can we go outside to see the lights?"

"We can go outside," She agreed, rubbing his back gently before she guided him and his friends outside.

"Look!" Logan pointed up to the fairy lights that Hanna had wrapped around their balcony, "It's so Santa knows where I live," He explained, his voice full of wonder as he leant back against Hanna's legs.

"Daddy did a pretty good job, huh?" She agreed, running a hand through his hair as he pointed at the other set of lights that trailed through one of the trees in their backyard.

"They twinkle," Logan giggled, before he and his friends were racing back inside and onto their next adventure.

Hanna followed them in and locked the door back up again, making sure everyone had a drink before she started to make a beeline for her husband again. She managed to take three steps before her Dad stopped her, "Hey kiddo," He smiled, pausing from his conversation with Claudia.

"Hey," Hanna said, glancing around the room to make sure all her children continued to be accounted for, "Do you guys need drinks?"

"No," Claudia smiled warmly, "We're fine. We were just talking about what we've gotten the kids for Christmas."

Hanna groaned, "Not too much I hope," She almost pleaded, her eyes deviating to the growing pile of wrapped gifts underneath the tree, "Seriously," She said when neither of them said a word, "They're the most spoilt kids in Rosewood."

"They're our grandchildren," Tom reminded her, "It's our job to spoil them."

Hanna bit her tongue. She really believed that they only spent so much money because they weren't present regularly – guilt in other words. "I told you guys, you really didn't have to."

"We wanted to."

"They're gonna have so much to open," She worried slightly.

"It could be worse," Tom reminded her.

"Yeah," Hanna smiled at him before she excused herself and carried on her path towards their other halves. "You three so need a picture," She said, placing her drink on the side and pulling out her phone.

"You guys look adorable," Spencer agreed as she appeared beside the blonde, reaching forward to adjust Olivia's outfit as she lay in Toby's arms.

"And so do our girls," Aria had made her way over to them too, grabbing her own phone to capture the moment. "Babe," She directed at Ezra, "Hitch her up."

"We were enjoying a nice quiet beer," Caleb reminded them all, "And no we're being man-handled for a picture."

"But it's three baby girls and their Daddies," Hanna pouted, "You'll cherish it when you have the same photo every year."

"No comment," Toby laughed as they all moved closer to each other to pose for the picture.

"Wait, wait, wait," Aria told them as they tried to disperse, "One more," She pleaded, "Harps was staring off to the side."

"They're babies Aria," Spencer said, "They do that."

"Okay," The brunette conceded, "You can relax," She agreed once she was satisfied with the pictures on her phone.

"Thank god," Caleb rolled his eyes, moving towards Hanna, "Before you say it," He started, "There's no way that's a new tradition."

"Why?" Hanna frowned, giving Everly her hand to play with, "You look so pretty together."

"Guys," Aria called, "Look this way."

They both turned towards her and smiled as she held her phone up again, "Now she's just gone into photographer mode," Ezra remarked, "If I pass her the baby, she'll stop," He joked, handing her Harper.

"It's Christmas," Hanna smiled, "We're supposed to have cheesy pictures."

"Are you guys doing pictures?" Claudia walked over, having caught the tail end of Hanna's comment. Caleb opened his mouth to say no, but he didn't have a chance to make a noise before Claudia continued, "Can we have one of you two and the kids?" She asked Hanna and Caleb.

"Mom…"

"Sure," Hanna cut him off, feeling sympathetic to Claudia's cause. She wasn't here for that long; she clearly wanted to make the most of it. "We just need Logi and Mila," She murmured, looking around for them as the rest of their friends slinked off to avoid a photography session. Hanna rounded her two littles up, encouraging Caleb to sit down so that he could hold both Everly and Mila on his lap. "Lo," Hanna called him over, pulling him in between her legs so that he could perch on the edge of the sofa, "Everybody wants a picture of us," She explained as Ashley, Ted, Jamie and Tom gathered around to get their own snap. "Are you smiling?" She asked them, glancing at Mila.

"I think she is," Caleb said, holding her little tutu-clad body close, "One more and then we're done," He commented, pressing a kiss against both his girls' hair. "That's enough," He let Mila go again, standing up as Hanna let Logan run off towards his friends again.

"They're beautiful," Ashley smiled at the pair of them, showing them her phone as she swapped it for the baby. "Evvy," She whispered, bouncing her excitedly, "It's so exciting isn't it? Santa's coming tonight and bringing you presents!"

"She has no idea what's going on," Ted laughed, offering up his finger for the baby to cling onto.

"You'll definitely need to send me that," Jamie remarked, hovering near Caleb as he flicked through the photos.

"We will," Hanna promised him, rubbing Caleb's back before she stepped away with Ted and headed off towards the kitchen to get them both a drink.

"Five grandparents," He nodded towards her as she reached into the fridge. "I'm impressed."

"Me too," Hanna smiled, handing him a new bottle of beer, "Even if it does mean endless pictures and spoilt grandchildren."

"That's what Christmas is all about – family."

"I know," Hanna sighed, looking around the room again, "And we're here and we made it."

"You've done more than make it," Ted reminded her, "Three beautiful children are what people dream of at Christmas. I just feel privileged to be in their lives."

Hanna sent him a knowing grin, "They adore you," She said, "You know they do. I just wish their other grandparents were as present as you."

Ted was about to say something when Mila came running over, her head thrown back with giggles and shrieks as she tried to escape Clay who'd started chasing her, "I've got you," He scooped her up, keeping her safe in her arms.

"Gwanad," She squealed, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Was Clay chasing you?" Hanna asked, smiling as Mila nodded but still clung on to her Grandad. "He was?"

"He da monsta!"

"Oh no," Ted gasped, holding her close as she settled her head on his shoulder, "We'll keep you safe." He turned back to Hanna, "Relatives can be hit and miss," He told her, "But everyone in this room's family."

"They are," Hanna agreed, her eyes darting from her friends who were laughing as Alison tried to get Eleanor to finally walk, to her parents who were cooing over Everly, to Claudia and her two boys who were actually having a conversation with Jamie. Yes, relatives and family were _exactly_ what Christmas was about.

* * *

 **Since I last updated this I've posted 2 new stories:**

 **\- Christmas & Chill: a prequel to Growth with a oneshot for every year Caleb and Hanna have spent Christmas together. Baby Logan's making an appearance soon...**

 **\- Nobody Love: a oneshot based on cast bts snapchats from 7x20 with implied spoilers for Haleb - lots of smutty, wedding goodness**

 **Go check both of them out if you haven't already!**

 **But for Growth, 6 chapters left. If you really really want to see something, request it now! Review? xoxo**


	45. Summer

**I never thought I'd leave this story this long without an update but... feels have been hard to come by for a sustained period of time. But I'm back and loving my Haleb babies.**

 **I feel like this is slightly ooc and was tempted not to upload but you guys deserve something so... recent Guest, you kind of read my mind with making Caleb a little vulnerable.**

 **tvfanlife ~ thank you for your sweet review, tbh although only 5 chapters left now it'll still be going in 7B so I'll just be writing gggb alongside it**

 **Guest ~ potential for an epilogue :) although for some reason my brain never wants to see haleb age and therefore, never see their kids age / be teenagers!**

 **Guest ~ another Haleb baby? I think 4 is ooc, but what do you guys think? To me, 3 babies is Haleb**

 **Guest(s) ~ lots and lots of amazing requests, majority will be written**

 **Enjoy below...**

Summer

Caleb grinned as he made his way across the parking lot of Logan's elementary school. It was finally the last day of school and he could _not_ wait for the summer break to begin. It would be the first summer since Logan was born that he wouldn't be working and there was nothing he wanted more than to spend his days in the sun, watching his kids simply enjoying life.

But before he could even think about grabbing Logan and kicking off their summer together, he had to follow the laborious sign-out procedure every parent had to go through when they were collecting their child. He didn't know exactly how many times he had to sign his name before Logan was given the freedom every child in school dreamed of.

"Daddy!" The little boy yelled, wrapping his hands around his neck as Caleb finally scooped him up.

"You ready to go?" Caleb asked, squeezing him tight before placing him on the ground.

"I got my bag," He nodded as Caleb ran a hand through his hair.

"You got everything from your classroom?" He asked again, "It's the last day bubba, so we're not coming back for a couple of months," He said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I got it all," Logan said determinedly, leaning into Caleb's side as he began to guide him towards the exit. "Miss Georgia gave us a picture," He started excitedly as they made their way out into the Pennsylvania sunshine.

"You got a picture?" He asked, taking Logan's hand as they reached the edge of the pavement, making sure he was safe crossing the parking lot.

"Uh huh," Logan replied, "It was of a—" He was about to finish his sentence until he became completely distracted by their car, "Mommy's here," He cried as Hanna waved her fingers at him out of her window. "Mommy!"

"Hey Lo," She grinned, reaching out let him grab onto her hand before Caleb ushered him towards the back of the car.

"Everyone is here!" Logan gasped again as Caleb opened up the door for him before taking his backpack and moving to throw it in the trunk of the car next to George who was patiently lying in his travel cage.

"They are," Caleb agreed, encouraging him up into his seat. "You in?" He asked, checking his seatbelt before he shut the door and made his way round to the driver's side.

"Did you have a fun last day?" Hanna asked, glancing over her shoulder at Logan as Caleb reversed out of their spot and headed towards the exit.

"We played outside Mommy," He said, "And I got a picture!"

"A picture?" She gasped as Caleb reached for her hand to wrap his fingers around hers. "What's it a picture of?" She asked as Caleb's thumb ran over the back of her hand.

"Mama, moosic," Mila interrupted, reaching forward as far as her seat would allow her.

"Not now bunny," She said gently, "Lo's telling us about his day and we want to listen to him."

"She's obsessed with music," Caleb murmured, squeezing Hanna's hand before he let go to focus as they headed into downtown Rosewood.

"Mommy this isn't home," Logan said, staring out the window as he processed exactly where they were, "Are we goin' shopping?"

Caleb swallowed a laugh as Hanna rolled her eyes, "No Lo, we're not going shopping," She said, shooting Caleb a glare, "Daddy and me thought because it's finally summer we could have a special treat."

"Choklit!" Mila yelled as loudly as she could.

"Not chocolate by itself," Hanna replied, "But what about… ice cream?"

"Ice cream!" Logan and Mila yelled together, prompting Hanna to shoot Caleb a wry smile. Their kids were way too predictable. "I want chocolate ice cream," Logan added as Caleb pulled into a side street and parked up.

"You can have chocolate," Hanna agreed, grabbing her bag as Caleb jumped out, "Mila, do you want chocolate ice cream too?"

"Yes!"

"We better go get some chocolate ice cream then," She smiled, climbing out of the car and moving round to the trunk to see if Caleb needed any help with grabbing all their stuff and sorting George out.

"I got it," He reassured her, not even waiting for her to open her mouth as he pulled the stroller out and set it up before encouraging George out and tying his leash to the stroller, "But," He stopped her as she tried to walk away, "You can't walk away without giving me something," He teased her, grinning as she headed straight back towards him to wrap her arms around his waist, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"That's something," She told him, squeezing his side before headed back round to the side of the car to help Logan and Mila out before they went crazy in anticipation, "We're playing the hands on the car game," She told them as soon as she opened the door, letting Logan out before she reached across to the middle to unclip Mila.

"I'm gonna win," Logan cheered, sticking both his palms on the black body of the car.

"Me win," Mila pouted, copying him as soon as Hanna put her on the ground.

"Keep them both there and we'll see who wins," Hanna said, tucking her hair behind her ear as she waited for Caleb to appear with Everly.

"Me!" Mila yelled, jumping up and down excitedly whilst she kept her fingertips on the car.

"Okay," Caleb finally appeared, Everly in his arms and smiling away, "Pix didn't wanna go in her stroller," He murmured, "But I'm okay with that," He smiled, kissing the baby's cheek as she gripped his shirt.

"You got everything else in there?" Hanna asked, stroking Logan's hair as she moved past him to check what Caleb had packed before dumping her bag in the seat of the stroller.

"We got it," He reassured her, holding Everly close to his chest as she looked around to take in her surroundings.

"Mama," Mila called impatiently, her hands coming off the car as Hanna finally held her hand out for her.

"I win," Logan cheered, taking Caleb's outstretched hand as they began to follow Hanna who was pushing the stroller with one hand and holding Mila's fingers with her other.

"You did," Caleb agreed, keeping him close as they walked down the sidewalk towards Lucky Leon's Cupcakes.

"Mila and Mommy look the same," He laughed, pointing at the two blondes in front of them. "And George has the same hair!"

"They do," Caleb looked up and felt his heart tighten; Mila sashaying in her white summer dress, holding on tight to Hanna's hand as their blonde hair glowed in the sunlight, "Evvy might have hair like them too when it grows longer," He added, brushing a hand through the blonde curls that were starting to come through properly on Everly's head.

"Daddy!" Mila turned around and yelled as Hanna came to a stop outside the shop, "Huwee."

"We're here," Caleb laughed as Hanna held her hands out for their youngest daughter. "I wonder who she learnt that from," He shot Hanna a knowing look. She didn't say anything, just kissed Everly's hair as she fought a smile.

"Daddeeeee," Mila whined again, tugging on his jeans.

"Okay, okay," He placated her, scooping her up and blowing a raspberry against her cheek.

"We're going to go and set up on the grass," Hanna said, "Don't be too long," She flashed him a dreamy smile, stealing a tender kiss before she left him standing there in a daze and headed across the road with Everly, George and the stroller to find a space for them in the middle of the square.

"Daddy," Logan tugged Caleb's arm impatiently, shaking him out of his reverie.

"Come on," He encouraged him into the shop, "Choose what you want Lo."

"Daddy mo ice cream," Mila said, pointing at the counter.

"More?" He said, rubbing her side tenderly, "We haven't had any yet. Are you gonna get all hyped up on sugar and then be a nightmare for me and Mommy tonight?" He asked her, grinning as she nodded nonchalantly, "Can't wait baby. What flavor do you want?"

"Choklit," She replied excitedly as Logan came back over.

"Can I have chocolate too Daddy?"

"Two chocolate ice creams?" The cashier smiled behind the counter, having heard most of their conversation.

"Two small tubs," Caleb agreed, "Can we also get one small strawberry and one medium caramel and vanilla?"

"I like vanilla," Logan said, looking up at Caleb hopefully.

"You like chocolate too," He raised a knowing eyebrow, keeping Mila in his arms as the small pots of ice cream began to be placed down in front of them. He paid, giving Logan and Mila their treats to hold onto as he carried the other two in his free hand and led Logan across the road when the traffic paused.

"Mommy's there," Logan yelled, pointing at Hanna as he spotted her on the blanket she'd laid out. "It's like a picnic," He said excitedly, charging off across the grass.

"Careful," Caleb muttered under his breath, half-expecting Logan to fall and catastrophically lose his ice cream in the process. But he reached Hanna safely, sitting himself down right next to Everly and George who was being more than patient as Everly played with his ears.

"That was quick," Hanna smiled, shaking a toy in front of the babbling baby to try and save their pooch from having his fur tugged on. "What did you get me?" She asked, taking the ice cream from him to let him put Mila down safely. "Mmm," She took a scoop of his, testing out all the flavours, "The caramel's good," She said, handing it back to him.

"You want that one instead?" He asked, taking a seat next to her and stretching his legs out.

"No," She smiled, "You got me my favourite, I'm good."

"Mommy, can Evvy have some?" Logan paused from shoveling the cool treat in, holding a spoonful out towards his baby sister.

"No baby," Hanna said gently, "She's too little to have ice cream, but thank you for sharing."

"Babe," Caleb stole her attention, nodding at Mila who'd decided her spoon wasn't getting her ice cream in her mouth quick enough and had proceeded to try and eat straight from the tub. "We have a situation," He muttered, placing his cup down to try and save as much as he could.

"You take your eye off her for 30 seconds," Hanna said, rolling her eyes as Caleb pulled Mila's ice cream away from her face to reveal a melting chocolate mess around her mouth, "Okay crazy girl," She started, leaning over to wipe her face as Mila began to screw her face up unhappily, "Ice cream is for eating, not drinking," She explained, pulling her onto her lap before taking what was left of Mila's treat back and helping her with her spoon.

"Mommy!" Logan shrieked again as George began to sniff his ice cream, "George, no," He tried, holding the pot away from him, "George!" He yelled as the dog's tongue appeared for a lick.

"Okay," Caleb intervened, pulling the dog away from Logan by his collar. "That's enough," He muttered, giving his fur a stroke as he settled down next to him.

"Ja," Everly whimpered, her little arms reaching out for the pup who was now out of reach, "Ja!" She cried, her face scrunching up as angry tears began to appear.

"Is anyone happy?" Caleb asked, handing Hanna his ice cream to hold so that he could lean across and pull Everly into his arms, "Don't cry on Daddy," He pouted at her, kissing her face before he placed her down on her butt next to George. "I'm surrounded by drama queens," He remarked as he watched his youngest daughter begin to smile again as she played with their loyal and beyond-patient dog.

"My fingers are about to drop off," Hanna said, holding Caleb's ice cream out for him.

"Serious drama queens," He rolled his eyes, watching as Hanna cleaned Mila up again and then propped her on her feet to go and play.

"But you love us," She turned her head to him, smiling as she leant across to place her lips on his. "Mmm," Her lips tilted up against his, "You taste good."

"Mommy," Logan broke them apart as he appeared in front of Hanna, handing her his empty pot, "Can I play?"

"You can," She agreed, "Daddy put your soccer ball in the stroller," She told him, stroking his back as he leant forward and wrapped his arms around her neck, "Stay close to the blanket, okay?" He nodded and smiled as she pressed a kiss against his cheek before she let him go and watched him start the hunt for his soccer ball.

"Are you finished?" Caleb stole her attention, wrapping his arm around her waist and tugging her closer as she nodded.

She pursed her lips for a kiss, fighting a smile as he placed his mouth tenderly on hers, his hand squeezing her side as they pulled apart. "Again," She demanded teasingly, stroking his chest with her hand as she pouted again.

He grinned, stealing her lips quickly before he encouraged her back and he made a move to stand up, "Let me go put all this in the trash and then we can make out."

Hanna watched him move around the blanket before her eyes naturally diverted to Logan and Mila, checking they were okay as they played in the sunshine before she moved to prop herself up on her side as she watched Everly play with George, "Evvy, don't you think your Daddy is handsome?" She asked, kissing her face.

"Da!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"That's right, Dada," She grinned, running a hand through the baby's hair, "He is handsome isn't he?" She cooed, stroking her palm down Everly's back.

"Mommy," Logan came charging over, "Who's Daddy talking to?" He asked, climbing on top of her.

Hanna frowned, looking over her shoulder at Caleb who'd been stopped by a man near the park bench. "I… don't know," She said, the furrow on her brow deepening. She could see Caleb's body tense as he crossed his arms and the worry naturally surged through her body. "Mila," She called, her eyes darting to the little girl who was playing with her dolly on the grass, "Come here baby," She encouraged her distractedly, holding an arm out.

"Look Mama, flow-er," Mila pointed at the daisies that were growing near her.

"Come look at the flowers over here," She said, her eyes fixed on Caleb as he spoke to whoever it was. She wished she could hear what they were talking about.

But Caleb could feel Hanna's eyes on him and he was doing as much as he could to not be forced to introduce her to the man in front of him. He didn't want to become part of his present. "You remember me, right?" The brunette brought his thoughts right back to the present.

"I'd tried to block it out," He muttered, "But yeah, I remember."

"It was a long time ago," The man acknowledged, "But these things stick with you."

"Not long enough."

There was a pause in the conversation until the man cleared his throat, "Are you here by yourself?"

"No," Caleb swallowed, "My little boy's just finished pre-k so we thought we'd take him out for ice cream to celebrate."

"We? Married?" The man asked.

"Yeah," Caleb nodded, glancing over at Hanna who was staring at him with concern, "Hanna," He indicated over towards her, "She was actually my girlfriend when…"

"When you moved out."

"Yeah."

"How many kids have you got?"

"Three," Caleb finally cracked a smile, "My little boy and then I've got two girls."

"Wow."

"Yeah," Caleb bit his lip and nodded, "Well," He squeezed his arms tighter across his chest – he wanted this conversation to be over with.

"I'm glad it worked out for you."

"Thanks," Caleb smiled tightly, nodding at him before he was finally left alone.

Back over on the blanket, Logan was getting antsy about who Caleb was talking to – almost as antsy as Hanna. "Is it Daddy's friend?" He asked Hanna again, both of them watching as Caleb turned and began to make his way back over to them.

"I don't know who it is Lo," She said, sitting up as Caleb reached the blanket, "Are you okay?"

"Daddy who was that?" Logan yelled, cutting Hanna off.

"Lo," Hanna hushed him, "Daddy can hear you with your normal voice," She said gently as Caleb sat back down behind her, immediately pulling Everly into his arms and holding her tight against his chest. "Caleb," She turned towards him, looking at him with concern.

"Later," He shook his head, inhaling Everly's precious scent before he placed her back next to George who'd started to snooze in the sun.

"Are they okay to play?" She asked quietly, reluctant to let Logan and Mila go too far when there was someone who'd made Caleb uneasy in the near vicinity.

"Yeah, they're fine," He swallowed, "Actually," He shook his head, "Can we go home?"

"Sure," She nodded, reaching out a hand to stroke his thigh, "We can go home," She smiled reassuringly, "They can play outside and we can have dinner on the deck."

"Let's go," He murmured, giving her a quick but tender kiss.

"Okay," She nodded, biting her lip as she watched him stand again, pulling away from her, "Let's go."

* * *

Hanna sighed as she glanced out the kitchen window later that afternoon. Caleb had been quiet ever since he'd spoken to the mysterious stranger when they'd gone to get ice cream and it was killing her that she hadn't had the opportunity to ask him what was going on. She checked on the chicken she had cooking in the oven before grabbing the jug of water she'd refilled and making her way out onto the deck. With Logan and Mila finally content playing on their own, it left only their youngest baby girl as a distraction from the conversation she was about to have with her husband.

"There's Mama," She heard Caleb cheer at the 9-month-old sat on his chest as he lounged on their outdoor sofa.

"Ma-ma," Everly repeated, smiling as Caleb tickled her tummy.

"Is Daddy playing with you?" Hanna grinned, placing the jug of water on the table before she made her way over to join them, cuddling up close to Caleb as Everly fell forward excitedly.

"Da!"

"Big kisses for Daddy," Hanna smiled, wrapping her hand around Caleb's neck as she placed a gentle kiss against the side of his head. He grinned, reaching to the side of him for Everly's butterfly raffle that was colorful enough and noisy enough to cement it was one of her favourite toys. "You gonna tell me who that guy was, yet?" Hanna asked, running her fingers through the back of Caleb's hair.

He sighed and looked down at the baby in his arms before looking up at Hanna. "He was… a guy who was in foster care with me," He muttered.

"What?" She sat up a little taller. Caleb didn't _speak_ about people who were part of his childhood and it wasn't something she'd ever pushed him on. This was new, this was different.

"Yeah," He sighed again, "I didn't even recognize him to be honest," He shrugged, "He stopped me and asked me if I was Caleb Rivers."

"Who is he?" Hanna asked gently, stroking his arm.

"His names Grant," He said, "He was staying at Janet's when I was there."

"You mean the wicked witch of Rosewood?"

He shot her a smile, "Her," He agreed before letting her connect their lips. "The witch you saved me from," He reminded her.

"Seeing him brought back memories, huh?" She said tenderly, her hand dropping to his chest. She knew how briefly Caleb was actually living at Janet's, so she doubted he would have been able to build up a strong bond with someone else staying there.

"Just a bit," He nodded, kissing her again, "The ironic thing is that was by far one of my nicer experiences in foster care."

"Because you got the cheque but didn't have to live there?" She asked, wrapping her hand around him again, her fingers gently running up and down his jawline.

"Something like that. I guess it still wasn't good enough."

A silence encompassed them, the only sounds in the air being Logan and Mila as they ran around and had fun with each other in the Rosewood evening sun. "You know what I was thinking earlier?" Hanna started, reaching her hand down to stroke Everly's back, desperate to provide him some form of comfort. She didn't want to push him to talk about the man in more detail when he was clearly trying so hard to block it out.

"What?"

"That we used to go to get ice cream," She said, "When it was just us," She smiled at him, "Waaaaaay before we were even thinking about anything other than Rosewood."

"I remember."

"And we would always sit on the curb opposite Lucky Leon's and look at the typical Rosewood families who were going to get ice cream together," She rolled her eyes, thinking about the things they used to talk about.

"I seriously hope to god we are nothing like them," Caleb muttered as a smile graced his face.

"We're not," She reassured him, "But we are here," She soothed him as best as she could, "And we did take our kids for ice cream today," She grinned, "Even if one did almost get theirs eaten by George and the other tried to drink hers straight."

"They are _pretty_ special," He smirked, bouncing Everly on his chest. "Are your brother and sister crazy?" He asked her as she tried to shove the butterfly in her mouth.

"I know it's hard when things from our past turn up unexpected," Hanna said, resting her forehead against his head, "And I know it's hard to block it out," She added, "Impossible even," He nodded and she finally felt like she was getting through to him, "But _so_ many good things have happened since we found each other. We're not that family sitting outside Lucky Leon's eating ice cream, but we are _our_ family and that's all that matters."

Caleb took a deep breath before nodding, connecting their lips tenderly, "I love you Hanna Rivers," He murmured, stealing her mouth again.

"You haven't said that in a while," She teased him, keeping him close as her lips naturally gravitated to his once more.

"I tell you I love you all the time," His brow furrowed but there was still a smile on his face.

"Hanna Rivers," She shook her head, leaning back against the seat, "Sometimes I forget what my full name is."

"I didn't put that rock on your finger for you to forget," He muttered, reaching for her hand.

"Ba," Evvy yelled, reaching forward for the diamond that was now sparkling in the light.

"That's Mama's engagement ring," Caleb told her sweetly, "It means Mama said she'd be with Daddy forever."

"Baba ma!" The baby squealed, abandoning her toy butterfly as she attempted to pull Hanna's finger into her mouth.

"No," Caleb shook his head, "You can't eat it," He hitched her up on his chest, holding her hands as he kissed her face over and over.

"She is so in love with you," Hanna smiled, "She's only seeing the perks since you stopped working," She said, squeezing her baby girl's sock-clad foot.

"I didn't realise there were negatives," Caleb grinned, following Hanna as she stood up with Everly on his hip. Her words had made him feel instantly better.

"Just that you're the biggest distraction in the world."

He reached for Hanna's waist and pulled her back against his chest, earning a shriek from his wife, "That's not a bad thing," He murmured in her ear, patting her butt before letting her head into the house to finish sorting out their dinner. Hanna was right, he thought, as he found Logan and Mila digging up one of the flowerbeds together. They were definitely their own family and that was all that mattered.

* * *

"I've been thinking about you."

It was 10pm when Hanna looked up from the purchase order she was reading through for her shop, to find Caleb leaning against the doorway to their en suite in his boxers.

"I'm always thinking about you," He clarified, folding his arms across his chest.

"I guess it's a pretty good thing you chose to marry me then," She said, taking her glasses off and placing them on the side with the paper she'd just about finished checking.

"Seriously," Caleb said, making his way over to her, climbing up onto his side of the bed. "You are so amazing," He whispered, moving under the covers with her.

"So are you," She smiled, moving her arm across his chest.

"No," He murmured, "You are… " He didn't finish his sentence, just dropped his head to hers, stealing her mouth as he kissed her deeply. "That," He finished, his eyes flaring as he pulled back and smiled teasingly at her.

"That's nice," She bit her lip.

"Nice?" His hand dropped underneath the comforter, stroking her hip underneath the t-shirt she'd stolen from his wardrobe. "That was a you've changed my life, had three kids and changed my life again kiss."

"I kinda got that," She tilted her head slightly, propping herself up on her elbows. He kissed her again, pushing his tongue into her mouth as he encouraged her on top of him, his hands wrapping around her back as her fingers went to his jawline, holding his face in place as their lips moved against each other's. "Now I got it," She smiled down at him, running a hand through his hair before it trailed down his ear.

"I've been thinking about today," He started again, pushing her hair behind her ear with his fingers as she settled on top of him.

"I thought you were thinking about me," She pouted, resting her forearms on his chest as she leant down to be closer to him.

He smiled, "I was," He reassured her, "I am," He corrected himself. "Seeing that guy... Grant… it was a good thing," He finally said, "Sometimes you need something to remind you how good you've got it," He murmured, "He was that something today."

"I know you," Hanna told him tenderly. She'd lived the same life as him since they were 16. She felt his happiness, felt his pain. "You deserve everything we have."

"So do you," His hands dropped to her thighs, stroking up and down, "I can't wait for summer," He whispered before she moved her mouth onto his, telling him with her body that she felt exactly the same. It was the end of the conversation. It was the beginning of their night, the beginning of the next two months of taking, enjoying, being together as the two of them, the five of them. It was everything that was _summer_.

* * *

 **Enjoy? Review? xoxo**


	46. High Temperatures

**Hello hello. New chapter is here and whilst it's kind of a filler this is setting up a pretty sweet chapter 47... all I'm going to say is there's going to be a lot of smut (as requested) and some very precious family time.**

 **We've reached 900 reviews... WOW, I love you all. 4 more chapters to go.**

 **Enjoy below...**

High Temperatures

Hanna sighed contently as she strolled through Elmwood Park Zoo under the Pennsylvania sunshine with Aria at her side, Harper in the brunette's arms. Hanna had mentioned that she was planning on taking the kids to see the animals they had when she'd had coffee with the girls earlier that week and Aria had jumped at the change to bring Harper along for some enrichment. She was the typical first time Mama and Hanna loved her for it.

"So are you tired of having Caleb at home yet?" Aria asked as they followed Logan and Mila who'd raced over to a cage that was full of birds.

"Definitely not," Hanna smiled, "I need to make the most of it whilst I can."

"I thought he wasn't gonna be working for a while?"

"That's what he says, but he's working today," She said, "And looking after Evvy." She added as an after thought. Their baby girl had been grizzly for the past two days, which unsurprisingly had culminated in a fever breaking out – no zoo would be worthwhile to a baby who needed to stay at home and be loved on all day.

"On what?" Aria frowned, "I thought he sold the business?"

"He has," Hanna said, keeping one eye on Logan and Mila. "We're trying to figure out where to go on holiday, but he's started doing some freelance website design and he's only working on that every time he has his laptop open."

"Didn't he do that when we were teenagers?"

"Yeah," Hanna shot her friend a grin, "Honestly we'll be sitting on the sofa or in bed and he's on his laptop working on a website and all I can think about is how hot he is. Like he did this when we were kids and he still looks just as good."

"You are so horny it's unreal."

"No comment," Hanna laughed.

"But you guys are gonna go away?" Aria asked, running her hand through Harper's hair.

"Yeah," Hanna sighed, "We only decided last week that we want to go somewhere so it's going to be last minute, but I wanna take all the kids to the beach, not worry about the shop, turn off Caleb's laptop," She rolled her eyes jokingly, "Basically relax completely for 2 weeks – if we can find somewhere to go that's hot enough and not mega far." She said, "Caleb gets this caveman look in his eyes when he thinks about it being just us on holiday," She added as they caught up with her two inquisitive children.

"And let me guess, it turns you on which is why you never book somewhere."

"What have you found?" Hanna gasped excitedly, cutting Aria off as she knelt down as best as she could in between the two of them.

"They're birds Mommy," Logan pointed up as one flew past. "They have lots of colours."

"Aren't they pretty?" She murmured, stroking Mila's waist as she stared up at the winged animals in awe.

"Pri-ty Mama," Mila agreed, squealing when one of the birds flew close to them. "Ah!" She squealed as one flapped its wings. "It's makin' noises."

"They're singing to you," Hanna kissed her face, pulling her close.

"Singin' Mama."

"I love how everything is new to them," Aria smiled as Hanna encouraged Logan and Mila to start walking again. "I'm dreading the day this one doesn't find something interesting," She pouted, bouncing the baby in her arms.

"You've got a few years yet. Although Mila already makes it _pretty_ obvious when she doesn't like something."

"She seriously gets that from you," Aria laughed, watching as Logan reached for his sister's hand and stopped her from running too far ahead.

"Mommy which way are we going?" He yelled, waiting for them to get closer.

"Let's go this way," Hanna encouraged, placing a hand on Logan's shoulder and encouraging him down the path towards the more exotic animals. "What animals can you see?" She asked them as they got closer to the enclosure.

"Mama!" Mila gasped, trying to sprint off. But she only got as far as the wooden steps before everyone caught up with her.

"What is it?" Hanna asked, taking Mila's little hand in her own as she helped her up the stairs.

"Je-raf!" Mila yelled, climbing as fast as her legs would carry her.

"That's right, it's a giraffe," She agreed, keeping an eye on Logan as he raced ahead.

"Mommeee," Mila whined as they went too slow for her liking.

"Hey," Hanna stopped her with her tone, "We can't go any faster."

"Mommy there are zebra too," Logan cheered as he did his best to peer over the railing. "Aunty Ari look!"

"Wow Lo," Aria agreed, making her way over to him, "They're pretty cool, huh?"

Logan nodded, reaching his hand out as one of the giraffe strolled over closer towards him, "The zebra have different stripes on their body," He said, "None of them are the same."

"Did you learn that in school?" Aria asked as Hanna and Mila finally appeared next to them.

Logan nodded, "And I'm reading a book with Mommy that's about Africa."

"Africa?" Aria asked, genuinely intrigued.

Logan nodded again, "It's about animals."

"What other animals do giraffe's and zebra live with?" Hanna asked him, running a hand through his hair as she moved round to his side, keeping an eye on Mila.

"The deer," He said, reaching his hand out again.

"That's right," She agreed as one of the staff appeared, "You know what type of deer they are," She encouraged him.

"Im… Impala."

"Good job," She whispered, running the back of her fingers down his cheek.

"Would you like to feed the giraffes?" The woman who worked there approached them, some lettuce in her hand.

"Lo, Mimi," Hanna grabbed their attention, "Do you want to give the giraffes some food?"

"Yes!" They both gasped excitedly as Mila started to jump up and down. "Me, me!"

"Okay, okay," Hanna scooped her up and propped her on her hip in preparation for the giraffe as it came close to them. "Ready?" She asked excitedly, encouraging Mila to hold her hand out for the animal to see.

"Mommy!" Mila shrieked as the giraffe stuck its tongue out and scooped up the food, "Da tongue!"

"It's long," Hanna laughed, loving the look on her little girl's face as she tried to figure out exactly how her world worked.

"It's slimy," Logan yelled as he held his hand up. "Ew!" He squealed, "They got me."

"They did get you," Hanna grinned as she placed Mila back on the floor. "Look, watch them eat the lettuce bubba," She encouraged him, "Bug can you see?"

Mila nodded, chewing on her fingers as she watched the giraffe with intrigue. "He hungry," The two-year-old said, backing up into Hanna's legs.

"He is hungry," She smiled, sensing her little girl's trepidation.

"Mommy can I feed him again?" Logan turned his head and asked eagerly.

"Okay," Hanna agreed, "But make sure you ask the lady nicely," She said, keeping an eye on him as he scampered off. "You want to feed him again too, pretty girl?"

Mila nodded but wrapped her arm around Hanna's leg. "He's big," She pointed up at the animal as it followed the path of outstretched hands waiting to feed him.

"But he's friendly," Hanna encouraged her, stroking her blonde curls as Mila plucked up the courage to follow her older brother. Hanna shot Aria a knowing look, sharing a wry smile as they followed Mila closely. "She's as brave as anything once she hears the right thing."

Aria laughed, bouncing Harper in her arms, "Sounds like someone else I know. What about Africa?" She proposed suddenly, "For your holiday," She clarified, "They'd love seeing all the animals and they have some pretty amazing beaches."

"Maybe," Hanna conceded, grabbing her phone to take some pictures, "To be honest, getting him to think about going to Miami is hard enough, let alone another continent."

"You need to have more faith in him," Aria encouraged her, "You guys will find somewhere."

"You're right," She nodded, "I just need to get him to put down his laptop."

* * *

Back in Rosewood, Caleb was dealing with one cranky baby. Everly had refused to let him put her down all day, snoozing on him earlier that morning as he hung out in his office and got on with the finishing touches to the website he was designing for a friend's company. It felt good to start enjoying his work again and as much as it impeded his ability to get on with other things, it felt pretty amazing having his baby girl want nothing more than to hold onto him.

"Hey pix," He murmured, stroking her back as she whimpered, "What's wrong?" He asked, standing up as he held her against his chest. "Do you miss Mama too?" He whispered, not expecting a response. The baby only stared up at him with her big blue eyes, sucking on her binky as her tiny hands gripped his t-shirt.

He smiled and pressed a kiss against her forehead as he made his way into the kitchen to heat up a bottle for her, rocking her from side to side as she stopped whining. He grabbed her blanket on his way to the sofa, wrapping her up tightly as she settled in his arms and began to drink her milk, her hands resting on top of his fingers as he held the bottle for her. She still had a high temperature, but it finally felt like her fever was starting to break.

"Where shall we go on holiday?" He asked her, his thumb stroking over her side as she blinked up at him, "Mama's getting so annoyed because we haven't booked anywhere."

The baby spluttered and stopped drinking, pushing her bottle away before she scrunched her face up and sneezed. The shock scared her, tears pooling in her eyes as she began to whimper again. "It's okay," Caleb pulled her against his shoulder, letting her settle on him as her hand reached up to rest on his stubble. "It was just a sneeze," He whispered, rubbing her cheek gently, "If we're going to lie here, we may as well make Mama happy too," He murmured, holding her against him with one hand as he leant forward to grab the iPad off the coffee table. "Where do you want to go?" He asked, opening up one of the numerous tabs Hanna had at the top.

"Ba," Everly stayed snuggled against Caleb's neck but she reached her hand forward to touch the picture on the screen.

"You like this one?" He murmured again, craning his neck to kiss her forehead. She sneezed again all of a sudden, but didn't cry and reached her hand out again. "I better get my credit card then."

* * *

By the time Hanna got home, she couldn't wait to sit down and do nothing. She wanted to check on her youngest daughter, cuddle Lo as they watched cartoons and look for somewhere to fly to that wasn't too close by. Maybe she could get her husband to finally look too. She was grateful when Caleb appeared just as she was pulling into the driveway, stealing a kiss off her before he grabbed their grouchy two-year-old and carried her upstairs for an emergency nap – there was rarely anything worse than an over-tired Mila Rivers. She followed suit and encouraged Logan into the house, making sure he took his shoes off before he scampered off and headed straight for the TV.

"I am dead," Hanna sighed as she made her way into the kitchen, heading straight for the coffee machine as Caleb appeared. "Where's Ev?"

"She's just gone down for her nap before you got back," He said, moving behind her and wrapping an arm around her waist as he sensed her worry. "Did you have fun?" Caleb asked, pressing a kiss against her forehead.

"Yeah," She smiled at him, "They loved it. Has she been okay?"

"She's been clingy but I think her fever's broken," He soothed her, "She was okay going down, which is something. You got pictures from today?" He asked, squeezing her waist as she pulled her phone out and handed it to him.

"Just a few," She grinned, watching as he moved to join Logan on the sofa, pulling the little boy close as he settled down next to him. "Lo, you want to tell Daddy about the zoo?"

"It was fun," Logan said, his attention fully on the cartoons on the TV.

"Hey bub," Hanna rolled her eyes as she walked over with two coffees, "Daddy wants to hear about what we did today because he couldn't come."

"It's fine," Caleb shook his head, pulling Hanna down into his side once she'd put the coffees down. "He's tired."

"So am I," She said, pulling her knees up next to her. "I might go check on Ev," She whispered, more to herself than Caleb.

"You'll feel better if you see her for yourself," He encouraged her, not surprised when she came back down five minutes later looking far more content.

"She looks way better," She agreed, settling straight back down against him. "I hate when any of them are sick," She pouted up at him, happy when he ducked his head to give her a kiss.

"I was thinking now that pix is sleeping without clinging to one of us, we could have a date night," Caleb murmured, squeezing her waist, "But one where we stay home and don't have the chance of bumping into anyone we know," He said, his hand coming to rest on her thigh, "We can order in from the new place that's just opened in town."

Hanna sat up a bit and looked down at him, a smile settling on her face before she kissed him gently. "Maybe we can talk about the holiday too," She proposed, trying not to roll her eyes at the put out look on his face. "Or I can just put some sexy underwear on and let you have your way with me."

"What's sexy?" Logan piped up, leaning further into Caleb's side.

"It's a grown-up word," Hanna explained, "You can't use it if you're under 10."

"Okay Mommy," He said tiredly, focusing back on the TV.

"If that was Mila…" Caleb rolled his eyes as Hanna leant forward and reached for her coffee.

"Then she'd be saying it to every person that glanced at her."

"She is all you, baby."

"Really now?" Hanna laughed and tilted her head, "Because her impatiently pulling me up the stairs to see the giraffe and throwing a tantrum when it wasn't quick enough isn't you?"

Caleb looked at her in disbelief, "That is 100% you."

"No, no way. And stop trying to change the subject."

"Yes way," He teased her, pulling her close again and not giving her the chance to even try talking about flights and hotels again.

"When she gets angry, her forehead creases and she looks just like you."

"My forehead doesn't crease."

"Daddy it does," Logan chipped in, "You get a line," He said, his eyes deviating from the TV to point to exactly where a crease had appeared, "There," The little boy laughed.

"Right here?" Caleb teased him, looking at him in mock disbelief.

"Yeah," Logan threw his head back as Caleb started to tickle him. "Daddy, stop!"

"I don't have a crease on my forehead," He demanded jokingly, doing nothing to stop winding Logan up.

"Mommy, help me!"

"You've been warned babe," Hanna muttered as she put her coffee down, winked at Logan and then proceeded to climb on top of Caleb, forcing him down onto his front as she literally sat on him, much to Logan's delight.

"And me," He called, scrambling up on top of Caleb as he was forced out of action by his wife. "We won!" He cheered, smiling with glee as Hanna helped him stand on Caleb's back. "Daddy, Mommy beat you."

"No she didn't," He growled, using all his strength to turn over onto his back, throwing Hanna and Logan off in the process.

Logan squealed as he fell into Hanna, who was half-dangling off the sofa. "Daddy is so mean to us," She yelled, one hand on the floor as she did her best to push herself up.

"Mommy, watch out," Logan shrieked, "George!"

"George," Hanna winced as the dog appeared in front of her, tail-wagging to the full as he began to lick her face, "Caleb!" She yelled with her face scrunched up, begging for help.

"Okay, okay," Caleb laughed, leaning forward to pull her up and on top of him, "Saved you," He teased her, nudging his nose against hers.

"Can I go outside with George?" Logan asked before Hanna had the chance to respond to her husband, scrambling down off the sofa to lead their pup towards the patio doors.

"Sure," Hanna agreed, "But take your socks off first, okay bubba?"

He nodded back at her before scampering off to go and play with his beloved dog in the sunshine.

"Is this a preview of tonight?" Caleb murmured, pulling Hanna's leg over his side so that she was straddling him, "Because I am not complaining."

"You're such a jerk," She glared at him.

He scoffed and laughed, "I saved you," He brushed her hair behind her ear, "You're lucky I want to touch this," He caressed her cheek, "After a dog has had it's tongue all over it."

"You threw me off the sofa," She pouted.

"You sat on my back and held me hostage."

She gave into the smile on her face, pressing a hard kiss against his lips, "Truce?"

"You are so lucky I love you."

* * *

Hanna smiled later that evening as she watched Everly standing in their kitchen. She'd just discovered how to get and stay upright – it never failed to amaze her when one of her kids managed to do something new. "She is feeling so much better," She remarked to Caleb as he squatted next to their youngest daughter, encouraging her to walk towards him. It was bedtime and Hanna didn't think Everly could look much cuter than in her pyjamas, hanging with her Daddy.

"Hopefully she'll sleep through the night," Caleb agreed, letting Everly grab onto his hands, "Pix, can you come to Daddy?" He encouraged her, beckoning her forward.

Everly looked up at Hanna, unsure as to what to do, "What?" Hanna laughed, "Daddy wants you to walk towards him," She smiled encouragingly, "He does," She nodded as the baby stared up at her.

Caleb took his hands away again, hoping she'd take her first steps, "Come here," He grinned as she leant forward reaching out for him, before she scrunched her face up and started to cry, "Oh," He leant forward and picked her up, holding her against his shoulder as she whimpered, "It's okay, we don't have to walk today," He murmured, cradling the back of her head.

"It's bedtime, huh?" Hanna placed a hand on the baby's back, rubbing her thumb up and down soothingly. "Her paci's on the side babe," She said to Caleb, brushing her hand down his arm before she headed towards the sofa where Mila and Logan were doing their best to get as much final play time in before they had to close their eyes for the day.

"5 more minutes," Logan begged as soon as he saw her.

"No," Hanna shook her head, "Come on Logi, you know it's time to go to bed."

"Mama," Mila abandoned the blocks she was stacking on top of one another, rushing forward with her hands in the air. "Go bed," She said, cuddling into her neck as soon as Hanna scooped her up.

"That's right, it's time to go to sleep."

"Do I have to?" Logan pouted up at Hanna, tugging on her jeans.

"Yes," She nodded, running a hand through his hair. "If you want to have fun playing with Daddy tomorrow then you need to get to bed baby."

"Okay," He continued to bust his bottom lip out, burying his head against Hanna's top before she guided him towards the kitchen where Caleb was stood with Everly all bundled up in his arms, her paci in her mouth and her blanket now tucked around her.

"Lo, you ready to go to bed like your sisters?" Caleb asked, reading the put-out look on his face.

"Yes," He sighed sadly, moping on his way towards the stairs as Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Since when were our two divas the easy ones?" Caleb laughed, placing a hand on the top of Hanna's back as he followed her down the hallway, their two girls in their arms.

"Since he's out of school and deciding it's fun to challenge us," She said, kissing Mila's forehead as they headed up the stairs. "Logan, you better be in the bathroom," She called, placing a reluctant Mila down on the landing and encouraging her towards the family bathroom.

"I am!" They both heard a muffled yell back.

Caleb laughed, pulling Hanna close so that she could say goodnight to Everly, "Night night pix," She whispered, kissing her cheek over and over as the baby blinked tiredly, "Daddy's going to read you a story," She said gently, stroking her foot, "I love you."

"I'll see you downstairs," Caleb brushed her cheek, watching her head off down the hallway to make sure their eldest two were doing exactly what they knew they should have been doing with their toothbrushes as he moved into Everly's nursery to read her a story and put her to bed. She was proving to be their easiest baby, a self-soother who'd started sleeping through the night at four-months-old and a baby who loved nothing more than a cuddle and story at bedtime before she went straight down.

Caleb read her _Goodnight Moon_ , laying her in her crib and kissing her gently before he ensured the baby monitor was on and in the right place like it always was and gently shut the door behind himself as he made his way out of the room. He moved quietly towards Mila's room, sneaking in quietly as Hanna encouraged the toddler into her bed.

"Daddy," She called sleepily as soon as she saw him, reaching her arms out for him.

"Shh," He soothed, making his way across to tuck her in and press a kiss against her forehead.

"Say night night to Daddy," Hanna said, tenderly stroking Mila's belly as she watched the two of them interact.

"Night night," Mila repeated tiredly, her voice little more than a whisper.

"I love you," Caleb murmured, smiling as the blonde curly-haired little girl echoed his words before he slipped back out and left his girls to it. He checked in on Logan who was patiently waiting for Hanna to appear, saying goodnight to him to before he escaped down the stairs and put his date night plan into action – he knew he still had enough time to sort everything out before Hanna reappeared.

He grabbed candles from one of the kitchen drawers, laying the table and lighting the familiar scents before he made sure Hanna's favourite wine was chilling in the fridge next to a few bottles of beer. He glanced through the menu for the restaurant they were ordering from, picking a few things out that he thought Hanna would like before ordering and paying online, all before his wife sauntered back into the kitchen having changed into a little black dress that he'd _never_ seen before. God knows he'd have remembered it if he did; the lace across her chest showed off all of her delicious cleavage whilst the short hem exposed her tantalizing skin.

"Mmm," He murmured, leaning against the countertop as she made her way straight towards him, his arms going to her waist as she kissed him gently. "You were not wearing this when you were reading bug her bedtime story."

"She wouldn't appreciate it," Hanna said teasingly, her hands running up and down his arms as he kept her close. She had every intention of seducing her husband tonight. Tomorrow, they were going to book a holiday.

"Really?" Caleb tilted his head, smiling at her, "Because I'm pretty sure she's obsessed with all of your clothes and shoes," He said, "I find her in our closet all the time."

Hanna bit her lip, "Okay," She conceded, "I guess she'd appreciate it for different reasons."

He smirked to try and hide a laugh but failed as his arms weaved their way tighter around her waist, "She just wants to be exactly like her Mommy."

Hanna grinned up at him, rubbing his shoulders gently, "Did you order already?" She asked, trying not to get distracted as he dropped his nose to nudge it against hers. "Hi," She murmured, just before he pushed his mouth closer to hers and stole her mouth.

"Hi," He smiled when he pulled back.

"I'm so glad you're at home," She sighed contently, resting her hands on his upper arms. "Did you get your work done today?"

"I got a lot done," He agreed, letting her go so that he could grab her a glass of wine, "It was surprisingly productive considering Ev was super clingy."

Hanna pouted at him as he handed her a drink, "She just completely latches doesn't she?"

"I'm not complaining," He grinned, "I'm half clinging onto her being a baby."

"She's growing so quickly."

"She is," He agreed tenderly, brushing a hand across her hair, "But I also kind of can't wait to see who she becomes, you know?"

"Me either," She smiled, "She's already starting to show us who she is."

"She's a lover," He grinned.

"No, she's just gotten used to you loving on her all the time."

Caleb was cut off from responding as the front doorbell rang indicating their food had arrived. "Sit down," He told Hanna, encouraging her towards the table before he headed down the hallway to grab their dinner. He tipped the driver and glanced up the stairs, making sure there wasn't a peep before he made his way back towards his wife. "Hungry?" He asked, unpacking the food.

"Starving," Hanna grinned, helping him open all the boxes. "This looks so good babe," She said, serving herself.

"You good for a drink?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" She asked, shooting him a coy smile.

He smirked at her, taking a sip of his beer, "I don't need to get you drunk."

She sighed, unable to deny it. "You don't," She smiled, "You're too good looking."

"Thanks."

"And the best Daddy in the world."

"And the best husband?"

She tilted her head as she took him in, "I think you're pretty good," She grinned and teased him, her hand reaching for his across the table.

He rolled his eyes, unable to stop himself from smiling as her thumb ran across the back of his hand, "Think?"

"Until you tell me you want to talk about where you're gonna whisk me away to, it's not moving to know."

"Then it's a good job pix helped me book the holiday today."

"What?!" Hanna almost spat her wine out.

Caleb fought a laugh, taking a bite of his food, "She was being clingy so I sat down on the sofa with her and we looked at the iPad together," He said, "She reached out on one of the pages so we booked it."

"Caleb!"

"What?" He laughed.

"Are you serious right now?" She looked at him, completely lost for words. "I've been trying to get you to look at places for the past week. She gives you eyes on time and you sit down with her and book somewhere. Can you at least tell me where we're going?"

"Pix seems to have a real thing about Antigua."

"We're going to Antigua?"

He nodded, loving her smile, "Two weeks. Me and you," He said, "And Lo and bug," He added, "Evvy getting her first experience of sand. It's all booked."

"Caleb," Hanna murmured, feeling her eyes water as she abandoned her food and stood up to move round to him, "You've really booked it?" She asked, wrapping her arm around his neck as she sat on his lap.

"I've really booked it," He grinned, accepting her kiss as she pushed her lips down onto his, "Go grab the iPad," He told her, looking over his shoulder towards the coffee table, "The place is still on there."

"Is it beautiful?" She asked, wasting no time to grab the tablet.

"I think you'll like it," He said confidently, "Pixie's got her Mama's taste and she approved so…"

He trailed off as he watched her reaction, feeling more than a little smug as she became lost for words. "Caleb…" Her voice tailed off again, "This is… amazing."

He encouraged her back to his lap again, wrapping his arm around her waist as she settled against him, "I was pretty sure you were worth it," He muttered, "This is our villa," He said, lifting a hand to swipe through the pictures.

"I cannot wait to have sex looking out over the ocean."

He laughed loudly before he pressed a kiss against her cheek, "Me either," He agreed, "It's pretty cool, huh?"

She nodded, flicking through a few more pictures, "We are never going to get the babes out of the pool."

"We'll be on holiday," He stroked her back, "We won't need to."

"I'm so excited," She grinned, placing the iPad down on the table next to their abandoned food before she flung her arms around him and pressed a deep kiss against his lips.

"Can you pack the blue bikini?" He murmured teasingly, stealing her mouth again as she sighed contently.

"I'll pack anything you want," She smiled when she pulled back, her nose nudging against his as she stayed as close to him as possible.

"Anything?" He raised his eyebrows, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Anything," She agreed, looping her fingers through his hair.

"Then I want you to pack this," His hands ran along the material of her dress as his lips found her neck, kissing her tenderly. "I want you to pack it right now."

She reached for the hidden zipper at the side before the garment was swiftly pulled over her head and thrown down onto the floor, leaving her on his lap in only her panties and heels, "It's packed."

He felt the blood run south as her mouth went to work on his neck, holding him close as she pressed against him. Two weeks in Antigua couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

 **You guessed it... we're going to Antigua in chapter 47. Review? xoxo**


	47. Forever in the Sun

A few things.. **. twlightbella** thanks for being awesome and reviewing chapters as you read through this fic over the past week, it for sure made me want to update.

The person who left the review and put themselves as **hey** \- I have every intention of finishing this, thank you so much for your kind words. Random qu, where did you see it on Insta?

 **Guest** \- the last last chapter will have everyone together I think, at least with what I'm planning at the moment

 **Enjoy below, and sorry for the wait. Hope it's worth it...**

Forever in the Sun

Hanna woke with a smile on her face as the sound of happy laughter and squeals filled her ears and the ocean breeze floated in through the open patio doors.

She was in Antigua. And she couldn't wait to do nothing but relax in paradise for the next two weeks. Spending forever in the sun could not come soon enough.

But first... she wanted breakfast.

She slipped out of bed and headed towards the suitcase in the corner of the room. Half her things were mixed with miniature socks and swimming costumes, but she riffled her way through to find a light wrap to wear over her pajama shorts and singlet before she followed the direction the familiar excited chatter was coming from. Breakfast in the Rivers family was _never_ a quiet affair.

Heading through their one-story private villa, on the sanctity of their beautiful terrace for the next fortnight she found Logan and Mila sat with Caleb, who was housing Everly on his lap as they filled their mouths with what looked like fresh pastries, yoghurt and fruit. This was simply, heaven.

"Hey babe," She grinned, heading straight for Caleb and leaning down to press a kiss against his lips before she showered her littles with affection. Nothing beat the feeling of her children wanting to show her love.

"Mommy, you're awake," Logan said, offering her his half-eaten croissant.

"Thank you," Hanna stole a bite before she sat herself down next to him opposite Caleb and their girls. "You want another one?" She asked him, picking up the plate stacked with pastries and hovering it near him for him to pick another one out from.

"Yum," He muttered, stuffing his pick straight in his mouth.

"Mmm, they're warm," Hanna murmured to him, brushing a hand through his messy hair as she picked up her own fruit pastry.

"Did you sleep okay?" Caleb asked, their gazes meeting for a moment before he ducked his head down to look at the baby on his lap. Everly was babbling away, making as much conversation as she could whilst also trying to shove a yoghurt-covered spoon into her mouth with the help of her Daddy.

"Uh huh, but I missed waking up with you this morning," She pouted, propping her head in her hand as she watched him feed their youngest child, "Is that good pix?" She grinned as Everly reached for another spoonful, smiling up at her.

"She seems pretty happy with it," Caleb laughed, letting her steal the spoon from his fingers as she sucked on it happily.

"Mama," Mila called, "Daddy says we go swimmin," She said, picking up a piece of pineapple and taking a juicy bite.

"After breakfast," Hanna nodded, "Is it tasty?" She smiled at her, piling some fruit onto her plate as Mila nodded and sucked her fingers. "Did they deliver this?" She looked at Caleb, spooning some yoghurt into a bowl. Considering they'd pretty much just conked out in bed when they'd arrived the night before, she had no idea how any of the resort worked.

"Logi was exploring with Evvy this morning when the housekeeper knocked on the door and brought us all of this."

"Have you been down to the beach already?" Hanna pouted again, the thought of missing out on Everly's first time on the beach too much to bare. But Caleb shook his head and reached across the table for her hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"No," He said gently, "We just had a look upstairs and found the terrace that looks out over the ocean," He added, their fingers playing with each other's. "Lo was pointing out all the animals that lived there."

Hanna sighed, bringing his hand to her lips to press a kiss against his skin, "This place is perfect."

"You deserve this," Caleb told her, his voice full of meaning. After everything that had happened that year, he wanted her to just enjoy a relaxing vacation with their family.

"I love you."

* * *

After breakfast, Hanna found herself herding Logan and Mila into the room they were sharing across from her and Caleb, trying to get them ready for a day of nothing but swimming and playing in the sand whilst also attempting to unpack their suitcases in the background. She did as much as she could until she could sense their impatience and guided them out to their terrace and pool area at the back of the villa where Caleb was lounging with Everly.

"There's Daddy," She smiled, letting Mila cling onto her hand as Logan charged over to his baby sister and kissed her head. They were never shy of affection.

"Are you ready to go in the pool?" Caleb gasped excitedly, tickling Mila's waist as she reached him.

"Yes!" She squealed, jumping up and down with her hands on his leg.

"Let me just go throw my costume on," Hanna murmured, squeezing Caleb's shoulder, "They were getting impatient, but I'll be 2 minutes."

"We can wait for Mommy can't we?" He whispered to his two eldest who both nodded, happy to play with their baby sister until Hanna came back. True to her word, she quickly reappeared in her bikini with a jug of cool water from the kitchen in her hand.

"Can we go swimming now?" Logan asked before taking a sip of the cup of water Hanna gave to him. In this heat, she wanted all of them to stay hydrated. Rosewood summers had nothing on the heat they were feeling right now.

"Put this on first," Hanna said, passing Logan his swim vest before she encouraged Mila to hold her arms out so that she could pull her own Little Mermaid swim vest onto her body.

"Swimmin!" Mila squealed, her fingers tracing over Ariel's face on the blue material. "Go," She pointed over at Logan who was trying to sneak off to get straight in the water.

"Lo wait," Caleb called as he watched the little boy run off - no way was he being the first one in the water after Caleb had sat there for the past 30 minutes telling Everly about all the fun they were going to have. "Han, take pix," He muttered, handing her the baby before he raced after Logan and canon balled into their pool.

"Daddy!" Logan yelled, laughing as he wiped the water from Caleb's splash from his face. "Can I jump?" He asked, moving closer to the edge.

"Now that I beat you, you can jump," Caleb agreed, covering his face as Logan launched his body into the water.

"That was fun," He spluttered as he surfaced, swimming over towards Caleb as Hanna approached the edge with Mila and Everly. "Sissy are you gonna jump?" Logan yelled as he floated near the middle with Caleb - he wanted to jump in over and over again.

"You want to jump in?" Hanna murmured encouragingly, sensing a little trepidation from her almost three-year-old, "Daddy will catch you."

Mila nodded, standing as close to the side of the mini-pool as possible with her arms outstretched for Caleb as he moved in front of her. "Ready?" He asked her before counting to three.

She jumped on his last count - right into his arms - shrieking as he caught her and stopped her from going under. "You did it!" Logan called with glee.

"Was that fun?" Caleb murmured, stroking her wet hair back from her face as she floated in his arms.

The little girl nodded, a smile plastered on her face, "I jump big Daddy."

"You did jump really big," He agreed, guiding her towards the steps so that she could stand up in the water near Hanna.

"Ih!" Everly yelled from Hanna's arms as she made her way into the water.

"That's right, we're going to swim," Hanna said, sinking them down so that they were sitting on the steps as Mila approached them.

"Evvy likes swimmin'," Mila took a big breath, "Cos… cos Auntie Emmy is der and she's fun," She said, standing up on the step next to them leaning over to hold Everly's cheeks so that she could place a big kiss on her lips, "And we play and swim."

"Do you like swimming?" Hanna asked her tenderly, hooking an arm around Mila's waist as the other held Everly on her lap.

Mila nodded, "I love it," She said, perching her little butt on the side of Hanna's legs.

Hanna grinned, kissing her head as she shifted Everly over a little bit to make more room. This was exactly what holiday was all about.

"This is wader Evvy," Mila explained as the 10-month-old splashed her hands and babbled. "Like da pool wiv Auntie Emmy but... but Awiel is here and she swims in dis wader."

"Water," Caleb pronounced as he walked towards them, leaning over his girls to press a gentle kiss on Hanna's lips. "I love her stories," He whispered, grinning at his wife.

"Daddy, no boys!" Mila suddenly yelled, pushing her two hands against his chest.

"No boys?" He frowned at her, poking her in her belly.

"We beau-ful girls."

"And who told you you're beautiful, huh?" He growled, ducking his head to blow a loud raspberry against her neck.

She shrieked and threw her arms around him, "Daddy!"

"Da!" Everly yelled, splashing the water more.

"They're always loyal to you," Hanna smiled at him, letting him steal Everly for himself as Mila relinquished her grasp on Caleb and settled back against her instead.

"Do you love me pixie?" Caleb teased his youngest daughter, kissing her cheek as he held her back against his chest. She squealed and grasped his forearms, shrieking as he loved on her.

"I think that's a yes," Hanna grinned as Logan swam over to them.

"Mommy, can I jump again?" He asked, climbing out of the pool.

She nodded, grazing a hand down his arm, "Just be careful of Evvy, okay bubba?"

"Okay," He agreed, pausing on the side to make sure he was jumping far enough away from them before he launched into the water. "Mila," He spluttered as he swam over to them, "Jump with me."

"Daddy catch me," She said as Hanna propped her on the side.

"Okay," He agreed, his eyes following Hanna as she stood and stepped out of the pool.

"You want a drink?" She asked, taking Everly from him so that he could play in the pool with their two eldest. "I can just call and order something."

Caleb paused as Mila launched herself at him, catching her in his arms again as she shrieked. "A drink would be great babe."

Everly whined unhappily, wriggling to be put down. "Hey," Hanna bounced her, reaching for her toy giraffe on the table.

"Ih!"

"Sissy sold that story to you good, huh?" She tried not to roll her eyes at the 10-month-old baby who was proving to be just as demanding as her older sister, "We can go swimming again in a minute," She said before dialling one of the numbers that had been left for them. "We need to order Daddy a beer first," She whispered, speaking to the handler and placing their order for lunch before she hung up.

"Mommy come back in!" Logan yelled, swimming over to the steps of the pool to stand up and reach for her.

"We're coming," She smiled, letting him grab onto her hand as she made her way back into the water with Everly still propped on her hip.

"This is the best!" Logan grinned, jumping a little off the step so that he could float and splash.

"It is the best," Caleb agreed with a grin on his face as he helped Mila swim to Hanna, floating in front of all his girls.

"I love holidays!" The little boy shrieked, climbing onto Caleb's back. "I want to be here forever."

"Foweva!" Mila cheered, splashing her hands against the water.

Hanna laughed as her and Caleb shared a look, "I guess we'll stay here forever."

* * *

Later that afternoon Hanna found herself down on their private stretch of beach with nobody but herself, Caleb and Logan soaking in the sun and the sand. Mila and Everly had been completely wiped out after a morning of playing in the pool and after lunch, they'd both gone straight down for their afternoon nap.

It left Logan with the big decision of what he wanted to do for the next hour and a half when he had Hanna and Caleb to himself - not something that happened very often with two little sisters to compete with. He'd wanted to go down to the beach and after Caleb had spotted a body board in their villa, he'd convinced his eldest to give it a go under the afternoon Antiguan sun.

To say Logan had enjoyed himself was most definitely an understatement. "Mommy! Look!" He yelled as Caleb dragged him in on the board with a small wave, ditching it as he beached on the sand and sprinting up to Hanna who was smiling at him.

"Was that fun?" She asked, holding a towel out to wrap him up in.

He nodded as Caleb followed up with the board, dropping it on the sand and reaching for a bottle of water Hanna had brought down with them. "He's pretty good," He murmured, ruffling his son's wet hair. "I think when we get back it's time to get him his first skateboard."

"Yes!" Logan shrieked excitedly; he was desperate to get on one but Hanna had been reluctant about letting him, "I'll be careful Mommy," He quickly said, noticing the indignant look on Hanna's face. "And Daddy will help me."

"You better be careful," She growled, pulling him onto her lap and squeezing him tight, "I don't want anything to hurt my baby," She teased him in a low voice, scrunching his sides.

"I'm not a baby," He laughed as Hanna let him stand up. He turned and placed his hands on her shoulders, looking down at her as Caleb took a seat next to her. "I'm 5 now Mommy."

"I know you are," Hanna pouted, stroking his side, "But you'll always be my baby."

"That's Evvy," He disagreed, shaking his head before leaving them to go and continue digging the hole he'd been working on earlier.

Hanna sighed, her eyes lingering on him; he really was growing up so fast. It seemed like yesterday that he was saying his first words and now he was stringing sentences together like it was nothing, "Is it normal for a 5-year-old to always be right?"

Caleb laughed, handing her the bottle of water, his fingers lingering over hers, "He's smart," He said, running a hand through his hair to wipe it out of his eyes. "And has learnt all that sass straight from you."

"No way," Hanna shook her head at him, "Definitely all you," She smiled, leaning across to kiss him gently. Her hand cupped his cheek as he grinned at her, stealing another tender kiss.

"Dad!" Logan called, interrupting them.

"Did he just call me _Dad_?"

" _Dad_!"

Hanna's eyes widened as she nodded, biting her lip, "He did."

"Daddy!"

"That's better," He muttered to himself, rolling his eyes as he stood and made his way over to Logan, "What is it?"

"Will you help me?"

"What are we doing?" He asked, taking a seat next to him and reaching for another spade.

"Making a castle," Logan said as Hanna made her way over to them. She stood next to Caleb, reaching a hand out to run along the top of his bare back.

"I'm gonna go wake up the babes," She told them, leaning down to wrap her arms around Caleb's neck from behind, placing a kiss on his jawline. "You want anything?"

"You want a drink Lo?" Caleb asked, wrapping a hand around Hanna's leg.

Logan nodded, asking for juice before Hanna disappeared off to go and wake up their girls. She couldn't wait to see Everly on the beach for the first time, she thought to herself as she made her way into her and Caleb's room, heading straight for the baby girl that was curled up in the crib against the wall. "Evvy," She said gently, stroking her hand down the baby's back and smiling as she immediately began to come round, "It's time to wake up from your nap," She whispered, brushing her thumb across Everly's cheek, "Daddy and Lo want us to go play with them down on the beach and they're missing you."

Everly whined, blinking her eyes shut and trying to fight waking up. "Come on," Hanna murmured, her hand moving round to stroke the baby's belly as Everly peaked her eyes open again, "Hi pretty girl," She smiled, reaching down to pull her into her arms, holding her tight as Everly buried her head into Hanna's neck. Hanna wanted to treasure these post-nap cuddles forever, "Let's go wake up sissy."

She slowly walked across the hallway towards Mila and Logan's room, opening the door gently and peaking inside only to find Mila already awake. At least she wouldn't have to deal with waking up two grumpy girls - both of them hated being woken up more than anything. But her Mila bug was tiredly wiping her eyes, a smile already on her face as she called and reached for Hanna.

"Hi bug," Hanna grinned, heading straight for her to press kisses against her face, "Did you have a good sleep?" Mila nodded, smiling up at her. She loved and needed her sleep just like her Mama and if she didn't get it, the terrible twos seemed to hit _hard_. "Do you want to go down to the beach and see Logan and Daddy?"

"Beach," Mila called, climbing down from the bed with Hanna's help and clinging onto her hand as she lead her towards her suitcase.

"Let's go have a drink and then we can go play in the sand," Hanna smiled down at her, popping a tiny straw hat on Mila's head before guiding her towards the kitchen area to have some juice. She placed some in a bottle for Logan too, giving it to Everly to inspect and play with before she took Mila's hand again and headed down towards her boys.

"Daddy!" Mila yelled as soon as she saw Caleb, gasping excitedly as her toes hit the sand.

"Woah," Caleb stood, a grin on his face as he walked towards them with his arms open for Mila to run into. And she did, her little legs working hard to get towards him before he scooped her up and held her against his chest, "Are you excited to be on the beach?" He asked her, peppering her face with kisses as she clung onto him and giggled, nodding away. It seemed like the sun was making her infinitely happy.

Caleb gently pulled the strap of her swimming costume up over her shoulder, adjusting her hat as Mila grasped his shoulders, "Da sand is soft," She said, happily taking a seat on Caleb's lap as he sat them down on their beach blanket next to Hanna.

He smiled down at her, stroking her blonde curls back from her face as she pushed her hat off, "Lo's building a castle," He told her, watching her staring at her older brother, "Want to go and help him?"

Mila nodded and with one last kiss of encouragement from Caleb she went to join Logan, quickly picking up a spade and following his guidance as he told her what they were doing. "Babe," Hanna grabbed Caleb's attention as she propped Everly up on her butt near the edge of the blanket, "Look at her," She smiled, "She doesn't know what to make of it."

Caleb chuckled, shuffling round until he was sat in front of the 10-month-old. "Evvy," He smiled, taking some sand in his hand and holding it out in front of her, "This is the beach," He said, letting her touch the sand with her own fingers. "It's made of sand."

"What do you think pix?" Hanna asked, leaning down to watch her youngest child's face as she inspected the foreign object. "Do you like it?"

"Da," She reached for Caleb, wanting to practice her standing more than anything. He wiped his hands quickly, holding her hands and pulling her onto two shaky legs on the blanket, both him and Hanna laughing as their youngest completely ignored the surroundings.

"You think she's close to walking?" Caleb asked Hanna as Everly wobbled down onto her butt again, pulling a face until he helped her up onto her legs again.

"She's more nervous than Logi and Mila were," Hanna remarked, "She always wants someone to hold her up," She said, taking the opportunity to lather some sunscreen onto the baby.

"Evvy, do you just want to hold Daddy's hand?" Caleb teased her, encouraging her forward. She took one step and then refused to move her other foot as her toes sunk into the sand.

She began to whimper, her face scrunching up in discontent until Caleb scooped her up and held her in his arms. "She's addicted to you," Hanna smiled as they both stood up and made their way over to Logan and Mila who were still happily building a sandcastle together.

Caleb smiled, kissing the side of Everly's face before he placed her down right in between her brother and sister, watching as she finally became accustomed to the sandy beach. He sighed, soaking in everything his kids were. He never wanted this to end. "I think I'm addicted to all of them too."

* * *

That evening, after putting three tuckered out Rivers to bed, Caleb led Hanna up to the rooftop terrace on top of their private villa. They were both pretty tired themselves after spending the good part of an hour chasing round a sand-covered Mila and Logan, who were more than a little reluctant about getting into the bath and ready for bed. Still though, when their heads had hit the pillow they were both out like a light and Hanna was convinced they'd both sleep in the next day. Which just meant more time for her to soak up her husband.

"This is pretty," Hanna commented, one hand holding her glass of wine, the other clinging onto Caleb's fingers.

"It's pretty damn good," He agreed, shooting her a grin as he took a seat on one of the terrace chairs, pulling Hanna onto his lap.

She smiled down at him, her hand resting on his chest as he squeezed her waist against him, "Happy we came here?" Hanna asked him, her fingers teasing his jawline.

Caleb nodded, taking a sip of his beer before he leant forward to place it on the table. "I got three happy kids and one happy wife," He told her, "That means I'm happy too."

" _Very_ happy kids and wife," She smiled down at him, dropping her lips down onto his. "I love you," She whispered as she pulled back, sending him a gentle smile before she sat up a little taller and took another sip of her wine.

Caleb sighed contently, wrapping his other arm around her waist, "Can you believe pix is almost one?" He murmured, his lips dropping down to Hanna's exposed shoulder as she settled against him. Under the moonlight, there was no one else he wanted to be sitting there and having a conversation with.

"No," Hanna pouted, "I hate thinking about them all growing up."

"Me too," Caleb eased the tension in her body. She was the best Mama to their kids and he knew that she wanted to keep them bottled up just as they were. "You feel like we're complete?" He asked her gently, drawing her eyes back to his.

She tilted her head, her hand brushing his chest again, "I think so," She replied quietly, "But ask me again when Evvy's one and I'm sobbing into my pillow about how big she's getting."

He grinned as she took a sip of her wine, brushing a hand down the back of her hair. She smelt of sea salt and sun screen and with the smile on her face, she couldn't have seemed more perfect. "Is that when your empty nest syndrome kicks in?"

She nodded, placing her wine back down and pouting at him, "It's when I miss having a tiny baby that sees you as their whole world."

"Pix might not be tiny but she still sees you as her whole world."

"For now," Hanna conceded, "When she takes her first steps I know that goes straight out the window."

"I feel like she's gonna be a late bloomer," Caleb started, thinking about his youngest daughter refusing to let go of his hands all afternoon on the beach, "She just wants to cling onto you all day."

Hanna smiled at him, knowing sometimes he worried about how different Everly was compared to Logan and Mila; she took her time with things, wanting to master something fully before she moved onto the next stage. Logan and Mila had been the complete opposite, charging into things headfirst and moving on as quickly as possible – they'd walked early, talked early, but their Evvy girl was doing things her own way.

"She'll get there," Hanna reassured him, "Right now I want her to cling onto me for as long as possible."

Caleb squeezed her waist as she wrapped her arm around his neck, accepting her plump lips as they dropped down onto his. She enraptured him every day; when he'd just woken up and she was there in bed looking as perfect as ever, when she was chasing around after one of their kids trying to get them to put their shoes on, when she was sat with Everly nursing her quietly… right now she was his sun-kissed goddess.

"What?" She asked, sensing his mind running as she pulled back.

He glanced up at her eyes and then back down to her lips. She knew exactly what he was thinking.

The kids were asleep, it was their first proper night in Antigua. She only had one thing to say.

"Wanna go have sex?"

He grinned at her, his hand tangling in her hair as he brought her mouth down to his. "I really wanna go have sex," He murmured, his lips ghosting over hers.

She bit her lip, fighting a smile as she stood from his lap with the intention of heading downstairs to their room. "Coming?" She asked, glancing over her shoulder at him when he refused to move. Instead he was simply sat there, watching her.

"Let's stay here," He told her, reaching his hand out for her to come back.

"Right here?" Her voice was full of teasing undertones.

"Right here," He swallowed and nodded, downing the last of his beer as their eyes met. She reached for the bottom of her dress, pulling it over her head and letting it drop to the floor, revealing her very naked self. She didn't believe in underwear on holiday.

She sauntered back over to him slowly and straddled his lap, their breathing getting heavier as the simple heat of each other's body pushed temperatures to new heights. After all the years of being together, being intimate was still _everything_.

And as Caleb used his lips and his tongue to worship her neck, the palms of his hands pulling her down onto his lap, she could only gasp two words as she surrendered herself to him over and over.

"Right here."

This was their holiday. This was their two weeks just being them with nothing else, no one else to worry about. This was their forever in the sun.

* * *

 **If you liked, please leave a review xox**


End file.
